The Staff of Akritai
by AwWolfgang
Summary: When Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo have been attacked and have woken in Equestria with little knowledge how, Princess Twilight Sparkle vows to help them get home. Princess Celestia instructs them to find a magic staff in a place called Akritai in the world beyond the mirror. When Twilight and her new friends cross through, more challenges await them, and more mysteries to solve.
1. The walls brighten up the room

TWILIGHT

1\. The walls brighten up the room.

Fortunately, Twilight's guards were forbidden to be in her private coach during trips.

A good thing too, she finally had space to think things over. Twilight's mind still had a hard time fully processing what really happened to her. Had she really become an alicorn? Did she really become a princess? All in one package? A month had just _barely_ passed by and she still prays that all of this is just a bad dream. All she wanted right now was wake up and feel the warm sun's raze beaming down on her through the window of her nice cozy library. Free of any burdens she had recently obtained, and she has yet to wake up.

Though she was in Ponyville at the moment, but only just leaving it. Twilight was in her private coach—and for what it was, it wasn't too flashy. It was a decent size and had the typical essentials that would be expected for her stature: The coach was supplied with a small desk, a quill and ink cup and a small stack of paper, along with a small sofa, bunk, and restroom. It wasn't the most fanciest thing she's been in, but she didn't mind.

Twilight heard the conductor outside. "All aboard for the Crystal Empire, now departing!" He shouted as he walked on to a coach waving a flag. _WHEEEEEESH!_ The whistle responded. The entire train jerked forward increasing in speed rapidly. It started out slow, but in only a few seconds the train had just left the station. Twilight was impressed—these new crystal streamline engines might be as fast as the papers say they are. Before she knew it they've already left clear of the station, but that only caught her attention for a moment, she was too focused at what was outside.

Twilight gazed on in sorrow at the little village drifting farther and farther away as they sped up. This was her home—she was leaving her friends and her life behind she felt. Sure her friends came to send her off knowing she would be back in a few days, but trips like this were becoming more and more frequent. Twilight was afraid that soon she would have to leave Ponyville and stay in Canterlot or the Crystal Empire, away from the country people and back into high-society.

This was becoming a very big pill to swallow, she had to at least tell somepony who would understand her grief. Twilight mustered the courage to speak her worry's to Princess Celestia, her mentor—only a short while ago, but her answer wasn't one Twilight was _really_ looking for. Celestia told her that everything would make sense to her in time, and that everything would make more sense the more she explored her new position. Twilight never doubted her teacher's advise before and she still doesn't, but she was still very scared. Twilight was overwhelmed with fears of her future, she had never done anything like this before. She had lived a good amount of her life watching at first hoof the ways of royal duties, and this would put all her knowledge, skills and patients to the test. She didn't know if she could do it.

Twilight watched as Ponyville vanished behind a large cloud of steam through her window, staring at her own reflection in the window.

' _I h_ _ope I'm not gone_ _too_ _long, I_ _ts getting harder and harder to stay_ _away._ _'_ She thought to herself miserably. She slumped back down onto her sofa and sighed, as much she trying not too, she was on the verge of tearing up. Twilight felt like she always had to force her feelings back for a long time now—but now they were starting to make their way out, they were getting a little harder to hide.

It wasn't fair. If Twilight had the option to, she would consider resigning her post, but she was afraid she would let everypony down: Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, her friends, and all of Equestria? What would everypony think of her? They would look down on her in shame for sure. Twilight felt trapped with no hope of escape. She hoped Celestia was right, because she didn't know how she was going to make it through this. She wanted to know that everything would be just fine.

The train was gliding along the tracks smoothly and fast, then suddenly Twilight could hear muffled voices outside her door. The locks to her door started clicking. Twilight faintly gasped, she didn't want anypony to see her looking like she was upset. Twilight thought quickly, then looked too her bathroom. She levitated a box of tissues over to herself and acted as if she was blowing into them. The door opened, it was Spike. In his right arm he was holding a basket with a towel over it (he looked like he was having trouble carrying it) and in his left he was holding that same wrinkled booklet he had been carrying around all morning. He set the load down and cracked his back.

"Hey, thanks guys."He said. The guards didn't reply, one of them only slid the door closed. Spike shook his head. "I can never get them to crack."He sighed. Spike turned to Twilight and blinked. "Hey, are you okay?"He asked. Spike must have taken notice that she looked distressed.

"Yeah, I'm okay Spike," She sniffled. "You know how allergy season is."

"But allergy season is over."

Twilight shifted uneasily. "Well, I don't know, it might be dust mites." She conjured.

"Uh huh." Spike said, looking skeptical. Was she really being that obvious? "Anyway, I had some bits I could spare so I got us some snacks for the road. Or, rails, I should say." He comedically shrugged. Twilight smiled and levitated the basket over. Warm vapors evaporated out from the towel. It smelled hot and fresh, she could tell she was going to like this. She removed the towel to reveal a banquet of fresh baked Canterlot bread. Twilight licked her lips.

"Wow, this looks good Spike! You even got raspberry swirl, my favorite!"

"They had a pretty big selection up there at the snack bar. It all looked so good, I couldn't resist."

"Thank you Spike, I'll be able to sleep a lot better now."

"Tell me about it," Spike replied. "These business trips feel like they're getting longer and longer, we could use all the help we can get."

"You never have to come with me you know." Twilight pointed out.

"Why would I do that? I'm your little assistant aren't I? I should always be ready when you need me." Spike then looked side to side. "Also," He gulped. "The library gets pretty spooky at night without somepony there." He scratched his head looking tense. Twilight smiled—was he still afraid to be there by himself?

"What about Owlowiscious? She could keep you company." She suggested.

"That's the thing! She really creeps me out." Spike admitted. Twilight couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's okay Spike, you've known her long enough, she wont bite."

"She just keeps staring at me..." He quivered.

"She's probably just watching over you. Besides, she doesn't sleep at night." Twilight said. Spike just shrugged and climbed on to the guest chair.

"Doesn't it creep you out just a little that there is a creature in your house that can almost turn it's head completely around, is watching you sleep?"

"Not really." She replied. "I actually feel safe knowing that she's guarding the library at night."

"Well, you look at it how you want to. When we get home I'm going to tell her to mind her own business—I don't like her looking down my neck when I'm doing my thing." He answered, then covered his mouth and looked at Twilight. As if he just let something out. Twilight thought about that, what did he mean by 'his thing'?

"Say, what do you do at night?" Twilight raised her eyebrow. Spike looked a little worried.

"What do you mean?"He asked worryingly.

"I always here you muttering to yourself when I'm trying to sleep... Not only that, you always have a little lit candle. What exactly are you doing under your sheets?" She squinted. Spike's face turned red, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay you caught me!"He confessed. Twilight blinked.

"Huh?"

"Remember the time you told me to get some lettuce from the market across town? Well, on my way there I found this in the front of a magazine shelf and I couldn't help myself." Spike held up that wrinkled thin booklet. Twilight didn't like where this was going.

She sat up. "Spike,"She said. "Let me see that." Spike kept it behind his back, refusing to give it up.

"Spike... Give it to me."She demanded. Spike grimaced, he finally surrendered the booklet and Twilight levitated it towards herself. She took one last look at Spike who sat motionless in the chair twirling his claws. Twilight opened the book. To her surprise it was one of the popular comic series Power Ponies comic books she used to read. Twilight was surprised and also relieved.

"Oh, I love this series!" She announced. Spike turned, looking confused.

"Really?"

"Hay yeah! I loved these stories when I was little."

"You... You don't think I'm weird?"

"Why would I think that? I read these stories like crazy when I was a filly! When did you start reading these?" She asked. Spike struggled to speak a little.

"W-Well, a little while ago I was cleaning some of your stuff while you were away in Canterlot and I found a whole box full of them. I thought they were pretty cool, but I didn't want you see me reading them, because I found them In your old kids stuff. So I didn't want you to think I was weird reading things you used to read as a kid."

"I don't think you're weird at all, Spike, These were the coolest things to read back then, is it still going?"

"Oh yeah, I've been trying to catch up."

"Well in that case, you can have all mine if you want."

"Really?" Spike said with a smile perking up his face.

"There all yours." Twilight grinned.

"Awesome!" Spike jumped. He ran over and gave Twilight a big hug. "Thank you so much Twilight! Your the best!"He hugged tightly.

"Your welcome Spike, but... I cant breathe."She croaked.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away. Twilight felt deep claw marks on her neck and tried to smooth them out. Spike was a strong little guy when he wanted to be. "Well if you don't mind, I got some reading to do!" Spike beamed. He jumped back on to the chair, laying sideways and crossing his legs on the rest.

"Well, enjoy your comic Spike." Twilight said, stuffing her mouth with bread.

"You know I am! In this issue the Power Ponies are fighting Dr. Unagi, he's tricky one though. He has an army of-"

"Giant mutant crabs with laser eyes?" Twilight guessed. Spike blinked.

"Yeah... How did you know that?"

"I know my Power Ponies." Twilight winked.

"Cool," Spike gazed thoughtfully. "You could be my own Information source." He pointed out.

"It's been a little while since I've read them Spike, I can't remember every little detail." Twilight said. Spike groaned in disappointment.

"But you can memorize the ingredients needed to make the enchantment spell for binding, why can't you remember-"

"You know, I can still change my mind about those book's..." Twilight said, tapping her hoof.

"Never mind," Spike quickly said. "I'll figure stuff out on my own." Spike sank back into his chair and glued his eye's to the pages of his book.

Twilight was happy to still have Spike with her while she was trailing around Equestria, he always knew how to make her feel better when she felt sad. Twilight hoped Spike would never have to leave her and stay with her where ever she went. She probably wouldn't feel the same motivation she would have for even the smallest tasks without Spike. There was a stronger bond between her and Spike, he wasn't just her first magic strength test that got her into Celestia's fields of wisdom, he became like little brother to her. Dragon and pony differences aside, that bond between them was sure.

From what Twilight could gather up about the many stories shes read about, dragons are all selfish, greedy and raid or destroy villages for fun. How could Spike grow up into that? He cant, he's too sweet. Twilight could understand why other ponies would think that way about dragons—her previous encounters with dragons have not been pleasant ones. But Twilight couldn't see Spike stooping to that level. Spike was always a joy to be around, even if childish antics did start to annoy her at times.

Twilight watched him read his comic intensively, it looked nothing could come between him and his book. Though she could tell he wasn't reading it, he was just pretending to read it so she could stop looking at him (which Twilight didn't realize she was doing). Twilight turned herself to face her window and rested her head on her front legs. She watched the landscape fly by, then before she knew it, the train was already zipping past a little valley. Its streams and fields of flowers was a beautiful sight to be seen, and the towering peaks of the Gruntianal mountains in the distance overall made the valley look even more magical. Finding the views very breathtaking, she stared out the window. After a while, her muscles started to relax and her eyelids became heavy. Twilight let this sleepy sensation overtake her and drifted soundly too sleep.

* * *

" _Psst, Twilight."_ Twilight felt like she heard a voice. She looked around her room and saw that nothing was there. She shook her head and continued writing the report she was working on. _"Twilight."_ The voice said, sounding more agitated.

"Okay, I know I hear somepony." She stood up from her desk in annoyance. "Who's there?"

" _Twilight!"_ Just then her room turned to black then she suddenly woke up in her private coach.

"Huh...Wha..?"

"Hey, Twilight, we're here!" Spike said.

"We are?" She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked out of her window, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of day. She saw the station platform, where she saw ponies getting off and several crystal guards standing by the exits. Twilight was surprised, they were here already, but she was a little bummed about it. "Wow, we're here already? That only felt like a few minutes." Twilight yawned.

"Well you were lucky you managed to get some sleep, getting here took forever." Spike said. Twilight got up and stretched herself, and flexing her new wings gracefully. Twilight wiped the remaining drool from her face.

"Well, I better get cracking on those plans for tonight. There is hardly any time for anything when you are a princess like I am." Twilight halfheartedly said. Spike looked up at her.

"Are you still upset about being a princess?" Spike asked. "I don't think you're really giving this a chance, you should take advantage of this."

"I'm sorry if you don't think I'm using my position to spoil myself with riches and glory Spike," Twilight said, sounding offended. "But I have real responsibility, real issues to solve, and the weight of the entire country is on my shoulders, maybe many others." Twilight rubbed her forehead angrily. "I feel like I'm doing over a million things at once, but at the same time I feel like I'm not even doing as much I'm supposed to."

"Hey, I wasn't even implying you should go crazy with power, I was just saying you should be happy about this." Spike implied. "Try to feel good about this for once. I mean, your living every filly's dream!"

"If they only knew what it's really like to be a Princess. Maybe they would give it a second thought." Twilight's ears sank. She sat down and sighed, drooping her wings to the floor. Twilight didn't mean to get angry at Spike, she knew he didn't need to go through the troubles she was going through, but it did make her cross when it seemed like he wanted her to roll around in mountains of gold to wash worries away.

Spike slowly walked up to her and hugged her leg, which surprised Twilight in a way.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's alright Spike. I know your only trying to help me see the good things in all this, but... I'm just, confused by all of this, that's all." Twilight said sadly.

"No, I shouldn't be so selfish. I know you're really upset about this and I can't possibly speak for you on how you should handle this, because I never could." He said. Twilight smiled and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Its okay Spike, I just want to be sure that I'll always have somebody who will support me. And I can't think of a better person than you." Twilight admitted. Spike looked up, and Twilight saw a glint in his eye.

"You really think so?" Spike asked.

"I do." Twilight replied. Spike then held his arms out, then brought the two of them hugged each other, ending whatever argument that was about to start.

Suddenly, a guard slid the door open, then Spike jumped and hid behind her. "Princess, we have arrived. do you need help carrying your luggage?

"Oh, no I'm fine," She smiled. "I didn't bring much anyway, I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time Princess." The guard nodded, then slid the door closed. Spike peeped out from behind her. Twilight scooted him up besides her.

"Do you have everything you need, Spike?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He grabbed his comic off the chair, he was about to leave but he paused at the door to look back at her.

"You coming?"Spike asked

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a sec." She said. Spike grabbed his things and left the train. Twilight levitated her saddle bag on to her back, then she took her crown. The crown was laying by itself on the small night stand next to her bunk. She levitated it over to herself and stared at it. The element of magic. This crown was the only thing anchoring herself to her friends in Ponyville, the other elements. As long she had this crown she would always have a connection with them. ' _No matter what happens to me_ _,_ _or where I go, I will never be disconnected from my friends_ _as long as I have this_ _. Hang on to that one_ _,_ _Twilight._ _'_ She thought to herself.

Twilight took the remaining things she had and put them in her bag. She exited her coach, a cloud of steam blocked her vision. When the steam cleared away, she found that her older brother, Shining Armor, and her sister in law, Princess Cadence, were just outside waiting for her. Twilight's face lit up at the sight.

"Twily!" Her brother cried happily.

"Shiny!" Twilight shouted back. Twilight ran over to greet them. Shinning Armor was wearing his captains attire. A little odd, but not unexpected. Maybe he came while on duty. Twilight ran up to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"I missed you, kid," Shining Armor said hugging her sister. "How was the train ride?"

"I was surprised, it was actually very quiet."Twilight said.

"Well then, it looks like our mechanics have done their job."Cadence brightly chimed in. "They've just given the wheels an oil change a few days ago."

"Did they? Well that might explain why I was able to sleep this time." Twilight guessed.

"Well that's good to hear. So are you ready for tonight?" Shining Armor asked.

"I sure am! I've been practicing for this for two nights."Twilight said. "After all I am the new princess, and there will be dozens of the highest and the classiest of ponies, and they will be be wanting to talk to me, get to know me. This is going to be fun!" Twilight said trying to sound upbeat about it. Shining Armor seemed excited to hear that, but Cadence just looked at her. Cadence's normally joyful smile changed to mutual, Twilight hoped she wasn't being to obvious, she still tried to look like she was excited in front of them.

"So since I'm staying until tomorrow, do you know where I stay?"Twilight asked. Shining Armor grinned.

"Don't worry Twilight, we got you all set up."

* * *

Twilight felt peaceful walking through the Crystal Empire.

All the little vendors, houses, buildings and people were all so happy and bustling about. Shining Armor escorted her and Cadence towards the crystal palace, with dozens of crystal ponies bowing in their wake. Twilight tried to act as confident as her more experienced sister, but that didn't keep her from feeling out of place. She still wasn't used to this kind of attention, despite being princess for almost a month now. As much as she pained it, she still politely waved back.

Eventually, they made it into the palace. The crystal heart spun around its pedestal humming its powerful energy. Once they came into the palace, Twilight discovered that they crystal throne room was already being prepared for the Crystal Empire's first annual summit they've had in a thousand-years. It was no wonder the crystal ponies were excited, they haven't done an event like this ever since Sombra came into power. Twilight felt relived that everything turned out alright for the empire now, because her brother and sister were now in charge of it—Twilight new there wasn't a duo of ponies more fit for the job.

Twilight came up to a door at the end of a hall of state rooms. The door looked different than the other ones; the door frame was outlined in gold and the door was purple with a pattern of diamonds and the Equestrian seal of royalty on it.

"Well, here we are!" Shining Armor said. The door looked brand new and freshly polished. Twilight noticed that it didn't the door didn't match up with the pattern the other doors were in. It was strange—Twilight looked back at the door and studied it, the door even had a different style design as opposed to the other ones in the hall. Twilight's train of thought was stopped when Spike walked up next to her.

"Cool! Is this room ours?."Spike asked as he finished chewing a crape he got from a street vendor. Cadence smirked and rubbed him on the head.

"It sure is Spike. And believe it or not, you two are the first one's to stay in it."

The first one's to stay in it? That made Twilight more curious. Shining Armor opened the door—Twilight and Spike were the first two to enter. They both entered the room and were surprised; the room was large in both width and in diameter. The bed was too big for for Twilight (she didn't complain) and it had long and tall velvet curtains to cover the bed with. The light coming through the tall windows made the room feel warm and inviting, but there was just something a little off about this room. Spike definitely was the excited about this room.

"Alright!" Spike skipped around the room. "This is probably one of the better rooms I've stayed in I don't know about all of you." He jumped around, trying to take up space. Twilight always loved how animated he gets when he's excited. Spike calmed back down. "Well I better get myself settled down for a little..." Spike grabbed the open air on his back. He panicked and felt all around his body. "Oh no!"He gasped. "I left my stuff back at the station! I-" Twilight just remembered. She levitated his bag from her bag (his bag was small enough to fit in hers) and levitated it front of him. His shoulders slumped down and looked smugly back at Twilight. Twilight snickered cheekily. Spike broke the dark pink aura around his bag and grabbed it out of thin are, breaking her hold of it.

"You like showing me up, don't you?"Spike sneered sounding annoyed. Twilight grinned

"I just like taking care of you." She said innocently. Cadence and Shining Armor chuckled softly behind her. Spike rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Well if you all don't mind," He grumbled. "I need to use the bathroom." He whipped out his comic and walked over to the bathroom. Twilight stopped him before at the door before he went in.

"If you need any help in there just let me know!" Spike turned back in disgust.

"Eew, no!" He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

' _Okay, that might have been a bit much._ _'_ Twilight felt a little embarrassed she just blurted that out. She smiled nervously and looked back at her kind hosts. "So really? We're the first ones to stay in this room?"Twilight twitched.

"It's neat isn't it?" Shining Armor presented. "We got this place all set up just for you."

"Wow, I'm flattered." Twilight crossed her hooves. "But, the last time I stayed here I had to stay in a normal room. Was this room just recently added?" She asked.

"It's a funny story actually,"Cadence said. "We actually didn't install this room, we found it."

"You found this room? But I've been down this hallway before and I never saw the door to it. Was this room hidden?"

"Well, a little while ago our guards came to investigate an anomaly that was being felt by every unicorn in the palace." Cadence continued. "Me and your brother both felt it too, soon the guards tracked down the current and they've found the source of the disturbance was right here. The guards examined this strange event and discovered it was a strong masking spell. From what we could feel from the pulse it was emitting, the spell was getting weaker."

"A masking spell?" Twilight asked spaciously. "Well, why would anypony put a masking spell on this door? Who cast that spell? Was it hiding something?"

"That's a good question," Cadence put her hoof to her chin. "When we've finally managed to crack the spell and finally open the door, the room looked completely preserved. Not even the fruit in the fruit bowl we found was rotted out."

"It looked like it was preserved for a real long time," Shining Armor added. "We found a few things in here that dated back a real long time ago, maybe more than a thousand years or so."

"Really?" Twilight eyes widened. "A thousand years? What kind of things did you find?"

"Now that you mention it..." Shining Armor said. He looked at the small table next to the bed. He used his magic to pull the drawer out, a small cup was in it and he levitated a small round object out of the cup and closed the drawer behind it. The object floated in front of Twilight, it was a coin.

"Here Twily, we found one of these in here, you might like it." Twilight's own aura took hold of the coin—it looked like it was just printed yesterday. She studied it. On the edges of it was in scripted with some older form of writing, and the the center of the coin was a snowflake surrounded by four dials. The bottom of the image was a phrase. Twilight did study older equestrian languages before, and she was pretty sure it said, _Amore. Safe keeper of the heart._ Twilight just realized what era this coin was from.

"Princess Amore." Twilight spoke up. "This was from her reign of the Crystal Empire."

"The last crystal princess." Cadence confirmed. Princess Amore. She was the last crystal princess to be in power before King Sombra's siege for power over the thrown. Legend states that her rule of the Empire was a beautiful one. She brought hope and love through out Equestria and she was widely regarded to be one of the greatest to ever rule the Crystal Empire. But the end of her rule was gruesome; Princess Amore was killed by a young Sombra. He turned her body to black crystal, then smashed her to pieces. It is rumored that Amore's spirit still roams the grounds of the empire, forever trying to ensure hope to her people. That was a sad story. Twilight always felt so bad for her.

"She was ruler before Sombra was." Twilight said

"She was indeed,"Cadence nodded. "Probably the greatest ruler of the empire to date."

"That's not true,"Shining Armor interrupted. "I'm married to the greatest crystal princess right now." He grinned. He wrapped his front leg around his wife and pulled her towards him. Cadence smirked and lifted his leg off her.

"Thank you for the compliment, dear, but I can't be compared to her. My contribution to the empire has been very little compared to her's."

"Come on, I'm just showing my support." Shining Armor said. He stared to lean in for a kiss but Cadence put her hoof to his mouth before he could.

"Now now, don't get to mushy. Your sister is here, remember?"

Twilight giggled at her brothers that what he was like when his little sister wasn't around? His muzzle flushed and looked away from them.

"So, uh..." Shining Armor struggled think of something to say. "We better let Twilight get situated. The summit is starting soon."

"Right, the summit! I need to remind myself to stop forgetting." Twilight yelped. She took her bag off and started unpacking her things in a storm of floating supplies. She started to panic about her preparation. "How's my mane? Do I need it fixed? Oh, I hope I'm not that battered. I mean, I left in a hurry, I didn't have to much time too... What If I left something important at home!? What could It be?"

"Hey, Twily, calm down." Shining Armor stopped her rant. She looked up at her floating mess of things and noticed what she was doing. She noticed that she pulled the laces out of the straps of her bag and tied them in knots and her note books were open. Her spare quills were writing and random notes were being jotted down, despite having no ink on the quills. Twilight's face felt hot. She gently levitated her things back into her bag and untied the knots effortlessly.

"Heh. Sorry." She squeaked, setting her bag down.

"It's okay Twilight," Shining Armor assured. "Tonight's going to be fun, you'll see."

"I hope so,"Twilight sighed. "It's just that I'm still a little nervous is all. There are a lot of important ponies coming to see me and are coming to know more about me. I just want to leave them a good impression and let them know that I'm willing to help them in anyway I can."

"There's no need to worry, Twilight," Cadence smiled. "You'll do great tonight. This isn't as hard as you think, I promise."

"I'm sure it is." Twilight managed a faint smile .

"Well I better get going soon."Shining Armor announced. "My train leaves in a about a half-hour."

"Huh?"Twilight darted up. "You're leaving?" Shining Armor put his head down in his hoof.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sis, I should have told you. Princess Luna requested my presence in Canterlot."He said with a regretfully tone.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, she says its urgent though. I guess I'll find out when I get there."

"Won't Princess Celestia be there?"

"Well, Princess Celestia has just been called to Trottingham for an emergency meeting concerning the trading issues in the area. With her absence in Canterlot, and with the celebration happening, she might be gone longer than a few days unfortunately. I still don't know the full details. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Twilight did feel like a small flame inside her just blew out.

"Oh, no, It's okay, I understand." Twilight said. "I know that plans get changed. I mean, your captain of the royal guard after all, you must be pretty busy keeping Canterlot from falling into chaos." Shining Armor looked at her with big eyes sad eyes.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I'll be in Canterlot Tomorrow anyway, I'll catch up with you then." She said. Shining Armor still looked upset.

"I was supposed to be here with you tonight Twilight, It just came up out of nowhere, I forgot to tell you. I feel terrible now." He pouted and looked away from her. Twilight didn't like seeing her big brother upset. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Don't worry about it. You have orders from the princess, I know you can't back down from that."

Shining Armor turned back to her.

"Could I make it up to you somehow?" He asked.

"Well, I am going to Canterlot tomorrow"Twilight said

"You want to meet up somewhere?" Shining Armor asked. "I think I got time off at about noon." Twilight thought about a good place. She tried to remember of a place she loved to go to with her brother in Canterlot when she was young. There were a lot of great places she loved: the courtyard, the playground, the feeding pond. Those were all great places, but there was one place that came to mind. A smile slowly crept up her face then looked back up at her brother.

"Honeydew's ice cream?" She asked. Her brother smiled warmly and nodded.

"It's a date." He happily confirmed. Twilight gave him a warm hug and he hugged back. Twilight took a quick glance a Cadence. She had her hoof to her lip. Twilight could never really tell if Cadence was just using her magic to increase ones feelings for each other, she's demonstrated that to her a few times to her. But she could just be happy that Twilight was getting along with her brother. Twilight and her brother broke there bond.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Twilight said.

"You got it." Shinning Armor winked. "Well, I better be off now," He said, adjusting his captains attire. "Don't want to miss my train."

"Don't leave before I can send you off." Cadence wrapped her purple stained wing around her husband.

"I wouldn't dream about leaving without saying goodbye, dear." He smirked. They both kissed each other passionately. Twilight softly giggled at the couple—she thought it was kind of funny to see Cadence doing what she prevented Shining Armor from doing a minute ago. Maybe she could fall for her own power. Though, Twilight could tell either of them weren't doing any kind of magic to make each other do this, this was real. They both broke their kiss and resumed them selves.

"So, do you have everything you need?" Cadence asked.

"I got all I need." Shinning Armor replied. Cadence looked down at his chest and frowned.

"Not quite dear." Cadence smiled. She conjured her magic, she readjusted the caller on his uniform. She finished off by buttoning his vest pouches. Twilight just realized how sloppy her brother was dressed. He was never that good at making himself look fancy

"There!" She announced. "Now your set."

"Thank you, dear. I look much better." Shining Armor posed impressively.

"Like a million bits." Cadence complimented.

"Thanks a bunch, honey."He smiled. The couple both hugged each other, for a real long moment. Twilight found that when her brother gets distracted he tends to forget what he was doing. Twilight didn't want to break up their little session, but if Cadence didn't remind him to go, he'll stay there forgetting what he's was doing. Twilight got under them then squirmed her way in between them.

"Hi." Twilight popped her head up between their hug. "You better go soon. Your guards are outside." Shining Armor looked outside the door into the hall; Two royal guards stood direct at the opposite end of the hall.

"Oh, right, I completely forgot." He smiled nervously.

"Hmm. Your welcome." Twilight chuckled. One of the guards ran up and presented her brother his sword. Shining Armor levitated the sword from his guard and tied the sheath to his side.

"Alright, I have to go now." He rushed. "See you later, Spike!"

"Uh? Bye!"Spike muffled behind the bathroom door. Spike might have been a little grouchy about the blurt Twilight said a minute ago.

"Spike still upset?" Twilight's brother asked

"Oh. You know how he get's." Twilight shrugged "Now get going you! You don't want to be late!"

"I'm out the door now! See ya!" He quickly hugged his sister and kissed Cadence goodbye one last time. He trotted out the door where his guards were waiting. He looked back and waved at Twilight and Cadence. They both waved back at him and stood out of the hall and watched there colt march out with his guards.

Cadence put her hoof to her chest and sighed at the sight of her husband leaving. Twilight decide to use this to spark conversation with her, to let Cadence see that she was fine. Twilight leaned up against her.

"Well there goes our stallion," Twilight said. "Off to do his hard work as not only captain, but also prince."

"He is good at what he does." Cadence sighed dreamily.

"That's my brother." Twilight smirked. "But from what I just saw, he's just as good as a charmer."

"I always thought so." She started to wake from her gaze. Twilight just remembered a funny moment her brother did to impress Cadence before they were engaged. Twilight waited until her brother turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Hey. Remember the time when you were still my foal-sitter, and you took me to the feeding pond that one afternoon?"

Cadence blinked.

"Well, yes. That was our favorite place to go."

"Well, remember that one time Shining Armor said he was staying after that night at Canterlot Academy?"

"Yes. He did have to stay after getting the sports equipment moved often."

"There was that one time he pretended he was staying after only to hide and impress you by saving the ducks from a fake crocodile he made?" Cadence took a second to think about it. Then she started laughing.

"Oh right, I remember!" She chuckled. "He tackled it and all the stuffing started to fall out."

"Yeah. He kept hitting it but he didn't notice all of it falling out. He was acting so heroic too, wasn't he?" They both laughed themselves out, remembering his bold act to impress Cadence. When she was young, Twilight wondered if her brother liked her foal-sitter. Shining Armor always denied to Twilight that he liked Cadence, but Shining Armor was being very obvious. Twilight always admired how many lengths her brother would go just to impress Cadence, even if he got himself completely humiliated in the process. Twilight loved him for trying so hard.

The two princess's began to regain their composure.

"Yes. He was quite the charmer indeed."Cadence answered. After Twilight regained her composure, she glanced up at the large clock that was set upon the wall in her room. The time was close to six, sundown was approaching. The summit was starting in about an hour. Twilight had to get ready soon.

"Oh my. Look at the time!" Twilight pointed her hoof at the clock. "The summit begins soon, I better get myself in order."

Cadence looked over and saw the time. "Your right. I don't know where the time went." She said. "At any rate, I should start getting ready too. The delegates arrive soon. We have to be ready so we can greet their arrival."

"I'll get right on it." Twilight said acting confidante.

"Alright then," Cadence smiled. "The royal dressers should be coming soon. In the meantime, do you need any help getting ready?"

"Nope. I believe I've got everything sorted out."Twilight gestured. She pulled a large scroll out of her saddle bag, it floated across the room then presented unfolded itself in front of the pink alicorn. "I've already thought ahead and listed all the guests showing tonight." Twilight grinned. Cadence stared at the paper. Her eyes scanned the texts and her eyes widened.

"Twilight," She said. "Are these all the guests that are coming tonight?"

"Well, not all of them." Twilight shrugged. "Only most of the delegates. Most of those names are delegates from major cities, so I already prepared a list of all of them that would be coming so I could be prepared to meet them properly." She grinned positively. Cadence looked back at the scroll. She squinted at the smaller ink smudges bellow each of the names of ambassadors that were attending, her head kicked back slightly in surprise.

"Twilight," Cadence said again. "Are these all the names and descriptions of all the ambassadors that are coming?"

"I had a little time to spare last night." She explained. "Just a few minor details."

"Minor details?" Cadence raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Twilight, these are the smallest and longest description I've ever seen." Twilight rolled her eyes slowly the made a small nervous smile.

"Well... I might have been a little worried how much I could remember from the pamphlet information of the delegates for tonight, so I kind of wrote It all down down the best I could. A princess always has to be prepared right?"

Cadence just stared at her for a moment while her eyebrows narrowed, Twilight was a little worried she did something wrong to make her mad. Her eyes darted from side to side. Cadence then broke the silence by laughing softly, Twilight wasn't expecting that.

"W-What's so funny?"Twilight gulped.

"Twilight, you over prepare when your nervous don't you?" Cadence giggled. Twilight felt a little embarrassed, her cheeks lightly blushed.

"Well, how could I not feel nervous?" Twilight asked. "This is my first real event I am attending, everypony who's coming will want to see me. If I don't show my proper respects and know who everypony is, my image as princess might be affected by how I handle things tonight."

Cadence only smiled at Twilight. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Cadence rolled up the scroll then levitated it back to Twilight's bag, then and carefully sealed it back up. "Tonight will be a piece of cake, just you see."Cadence guaranteed. Twilight shrugged, wanting to be convinced of Cadence's enthusiasm. Twilight gave a faint smile and sighed.

"Alright."Twilight looked back at Cadence. "I guess I'm just working myself up. It's just this is my first time attending a real royal event without the constant surveillance of the royal guard. I'd just like this to work out, that's all." Twilight said. Cadence made a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, I know you'll do great. I know being watched by the royal guard constantly can be very irritating, and coming out of that supervision can be a little spooky. But trust me, you'll learn to get used to after awhile. You start to feel like a you really are doing something, and not being monitored like a child." Cadence smiled. "Besides, I'm going to be with you most of the evening anyway. I could let you in on the basics. Would that help?" Twilight felt a small bit of worry fall of her chest. She felt a little better knowing that there will be somepony she knew would be with her tonight. Twilight rubbed her leg and looked back up at Cadence.

"Yes. I think it would help."Twilight said. "I'd like somepony to remind me that things aren't always as bad as they seem." Cadence gave a warm smile.

"I'd be more than happy to help." Cadence nodded. The two princess's ended their discussion by nuzzling each other kindly. A natural bond between two sisters, despite not really being related. They both broke each others grip and stood a front.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk, however, the clock is ticking." Cadence prompted.

"Right."Twilight said. "There's no time to lose. Don't want to be late!" She raised her hoof.

"Alright, I'll meet you down at the throne entrance whenever you are ready. The royal dressers should arrive any minute." Cadence said.

"Sure thing." Twilight assured. She stepped back into her room. She turned back to close the door only to find Cadence's magical aura already taken hold of it before she could close it. Cadence paused the door to the crack and shot Twilight a wink before she closed it. The door closed and Cadence's light-blue aura faded from it.

Twilight sighed, she at least felt a little better about her concerns at the moment. It was a shame that she hadn't kept up to date with Cadence for awhile, they used to be the closest friends. Maybe now she could have a better chance to see her more often now that she was up to her standards in a political field. That was one pro Twilight could think of being a leader, she could see her family more—both royal and real—but she was still worried about how she could handle both of her lives clashing together. She never told anypony of her worry's, she only told them privately to Celestia. Spike already knew she was having second thoughts about this and tried to be supportive to her.

But now she had a little knot in her throat about Cadence—she had been giving Twilight a lot of these puzzled looks ever since she got here. Twilight kept telling her that she was excited about her part in the royal family, but maybe now Cadence was starting to see that she wasn't happy. Feeling emotions were Cadence's specialty, so maybe hiding your true feelings from her wouldn't a be very easy thing to pull off. Twilight considered that maybe she would confess her worry's to her eventually, but for right now, she had a party to get ready for. Her first official event she would attended since her coronation—her worries would have to wait a little longer.

Twilight looked to her dresser saw the old coin. Twilight levitated it to herself again and stared at it. The polygonal snow flake was the sign of Princess Amore, most likely her own cutie mark. It was amazing that Shining Armor found this room. Shining Armor said that this room was full of relics of the golden days of the Empire, before Sambra's reign; well preserved and looked like it hasn't aged a day. Twilight looked around to see if anymore was around, but she remembered that Shining Armor said they moved all of it somewhere else before they fixed up the room.

But why was this room and all of those things preserved? Why was it sealed off and who hid it with a masking spell? Was this room like a time capsule? She stared at the coin, flipping it from side to side looking over the ancient texts that were imprinted on it. Scanning the old words etched on the edges surrounding the snow flake that was in the center of the coin. Then she stared at the snow flake that was in the middle. The sign of the reign of Princess Amore. Twilight kept thinking about the story of Amore's fall to Sombra, removed from her throne by force when she was only trying to help him.

' _Poor Amore,'_ Twilight thought to herself. _'_ _How could that have happen to you? Your own kingdom taken from you, by the pony you only tried to help._ _'_ Twilight had heard many stories about Sombra, but there was never a real concrete idea on how he came to be like that, though a lot of those stories agree that Amore was once a mentor to him.

Ponies all over the city wept and the loss of their beloved princess when she was killed all the centuries ago—even when brought back to reality for a thousand years, the cruel and bitter rule of Sombra was still fresh in their minds. Shining Armor told her that now everypony in the city will soon start a yearly memorial day to remember all the good that Princess Amore did, and all the previous rulers have done, and remembering all the ponies who have been crushed by Sombra. The crystal ponies are still recovering and are still a little shaken by things, but with the crystal heart returned, and its magic spreading through Equestia, Cadence and Shining Armor both agreed that there is a very bright future for the Empire.

Twilight was happy to see that other ponies were having better luck than she was. She put the coin down and looked around the room. It was pretty quiet with the room still a little empty. She diverted her attention to the floor. The floor below her hooves was so well polished she could almost see a perfect reflection of herself in it. She then noticed something at the corner of her eye, she saw a reflection of something moving. She looked up and saw the drapes were moving slightly. They were moving to a light breeze that was coming from outside. The tall window was open slightly. Twilight walked over to close it up, but then she saw the view below. She opened the window a little more to slip her head through.

The view was incredible, she could see the train station from where she was. Twilight looked down at the plaza, she saw ponies already finishing up for tonight's event. The last few workers were already putting the last touches on decorations. Twilight looked over the the city below. The houses and buildings glinted in the evening sunlight. The sun was just setting over the crystal mountains, the sky was painted with many colorful streaks: blue,orange and yellow to name a few. The stars were just starting to dot the sky. Twilight remembered nights like this in Canterlot. After long and intense study sessions, Princess Celestia would occasionally bring her on top of her throne room roof to watch the sun set. Those kinds of nights always made her feel happy and relaxed, and this night was no exception.

The breeze was starting to pick up. The wind blew through her mane as she felt it, but she was interrupted by a crashing sound down below. Twilight averted her attention back to the plaza and saw that a ladder that was on one of the buildings fell over into the fountain in the center of the plaza. Somepony must have been putting up banners and the wind must have knocked it over. Twilight hoped nopony was hurt. Then a colt surfaced from the water. There was a moment of silence hanging in the air, until he started laughing out loud. The ponies around him started laughing along with him. The others grabbed help him out of the water.

Twilight was relived to see that nopony was hurt—they lifted the ladder back upright and started cleaning their things up. Twilight was happy to see everypony having fun and being happy. She remembered how gloomy and morose everypony was when they and empire returned. In one day, the return of the crystal heart had fully restored the love and light to the city, it was truly remarkable. A mysterious thing the crystal heart was. She didn't know if the heart powered the people or the people powered the heart, but one thing is for sure, is that both of them are powerful and play big roles in spreading magic throughout Equestria.

Twilight thought back to Amore. She wasn't sure if those little rumors about her spirit still echoing here were true. Twilight never really believed in old ghost stories like that, she always assumed they were just made up to scare little foals from staying up to late at night. Where ever Princess Amore may be, Twilight hoped that she wasn't worried. Twilight hoped that Amore knew that her empire was safe from evil and that her ponies were alright.

Twilight looked over the city and sighed, then looked to the sky.

"I don't know if you can even hear me, but I just wanted to let you know something. In case you don't know it already."Twilight spoke silently. "Your people are alright. They've have broken the shackles of Sombras evil. The crystal heart has been salvaged, and the Crystal Empire has been restored." There was no response. "The crystal ponies are happy that they're back and have a new ruler, but they haven't forgotten you. Sombra may have taken your throne and enslaved your people, but the hope and courage you have given them is what made them overthrow Sombra and made them the ponies you wanted them to be." Still no response. Twilight continued to speak silently. "What I'm saying is, don't worry. I'll try my best to help the empire and it's people. I am rather new at this whole princess thing, but I will continue to try and help Equestria anyway I can." Twilight sighed. "Princess Cadence is ruling the Crystal Empire now, along with my brother. They are some of the best ponies I know. I promise, your empire is in good hooves."

Still nothing. Twilight wasn't really expecting any kind of reply anyway. Twilight didn't really know why she just did that speech, Twilight just guessed that she wanted some way to tell Amore that her empire was okay in some way. Twilight looked around her, checking to see if anypony was watching.

' _Well that was a little silly of me.'_ She thought to herself. Twilight shrugged, then turned to close the window. Before she could however, the wind blew through harder. It lasted only for a moment but she felt the presence of something, something graceful. Twilight felt the wind flowing around her.

" _Thank you._ _"_ The wind very faintly whispered bye. The breeze stopped. Twilight didn't really know what just happened, be she knew she had a response of some kind. Twilight blinked, then curved a smiled, whatever reply she got, it was a friendly one. She closed the window and with her magic she drew all the drapes closed. The room instantly darkened.

"Wow its dark." Twilight said. She adjusted the dial on the wall next to the bathroom door. Twilight always liked this, there were no lights anywhere, the crystal walls, floors and ceiling magically lit up the whole room. She adjusted the lighting just the way she liked it. "Who needs lights when the room can just light itself?" She snickered to herself. "Well, no time standing around admiring magic self-lighting rooms, I've got a-" Just then, there was knocking at the door.

"Princess Twilight?" A mare's voice asked.

"Yes?" Twilight replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm your royal dresser tonight. Unless you're too busy..."

"Oh of course not. Come in." The door opened, and a green-maned white unicorn stepped in pulling a trunk full of what Twilight assumed was an assortment of clothing. The unicorn closed the door and nervelessly smiled—her red eyes burned against the soft purple and red streak in her well done mane and tail, and her cutie mark sported three brown maple leaves being blown in the breeze.

"Good evening, Princess." The mare bowed politely. "My name is Gusty."

"Nice to meet you, Gusty." Twilight greeted. Gusty smiled bashfully. "I have acquired the most exquisite choice of dress wear in Equestria. Would you like to start?"

"Oh, sure thing." Twilight said. "I've been pretty eager to see how good the royal dressers are."

"Oh thank you kindly, but..."

"But what?" Twilight asked. Gusty rubbed her leg.

"I'm actually a new member of the staff, and tonight's my first job. You can replace me with a more experienced dresser if you prefer." Gusty looked down at the floor. She must have felt nervous, Twilight could relate.

"No of course not. I know you'll do great." Twilight said. Gusty looked back up and pushed her hair out of the way of her eye.

"Besides, this is my first night on the job too."Twilight reassured. "I feel like we're both the new ponies tonight."

"Hmm, I guess so." Gusty smiled. Twilight new what she was feeling; the first time in a new field, its always a little scary. Twilight fluttered her wing slightly. Her wings always got a little twitchy sometimes, and it annoyed her.

"So, may I see what my options are?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, please do. We have a wide selection ready." Gusty replied. She stood aside to make room for Twilight. Twilight didn't really have an eye for fashion, that was Rarity's case. But she has learned a few tips from her on what would look nice for formal occasions, so she had a few ideas on what would be good to wear. She approached the chest and opened it. She looked into it and blinked. _'A wide selection?'_ Twilight thought. _'_ _There's not that much in here. Well_ _,_ _this shouldn't be to_ _o_ _hard._ _'_

There were a few neatly stacked piles of clothing organized by color. Organization: Twilight's happy place. Then she noticed a small button on the top center of the inside. She curiously looked at it then pushed it. Mechanical clicking noises started to sound. Suddenly, drawers that weren't there before appeared revealing new assortments of clothing and other essentials. Twilight took a step back.

"Whoa." She stood in wonder.

"That was my reaction when the others showed me this." Gusty chuckled. "This is a spacial chest you know, it has some magic in it."

"Does it?" Twilight perked. She looked down into the new drawers. It had plenty of new assortments to add alright, but all of it seemed way to big to fit into it. She thought about it, and she found out what spell this was enchanted by, she loved this one.

"An ample spell; probably the handiest spell I know." Twilight grinned.

"Correct."

"I can't tell you how much inflation I avoided in my library with it."

"I'd imagine so." Gusty smiled. Twilight levitated a crisp silk cloth out. She had no Idea what to do with it. She turned to Gusty and grinned in embarrassment.

"I'll be completely honest, I'm no good at dresses. Could you help me?" A twinkle appeared in Gusty's eyes. A smile was crawling up her face.

"I'd be honored, Princess Twilight." Gusty happily squeaked.

"Thank goodness." Twilight sighed in relief "Should we get started?"

"Of course, Princess."Gusty nodded. Gusty pulled the cart with her magic and the two walked over to the mirror and started getting ready for the summit.


	2. The best reception ever turns deadly

TWILIGHT

2\. The best reception ever turns deadly.

Getting ready for that night's event was probably the most insane thing that Twilight had experienced in a while.

Though, getting dressed wasn't crazy at all. In fact, she really enjoyed talking with Gusty. So far, that might have been her favorite part of the night. It wasn't until the new stylists came in, they _defined_ the word insane. There were at least seven of them, and they were all nuts. They would ask her so many questions at once: _What_ _'_ _s it like being princess? Where did you live before_ _now_ _? Do you and the other royals get to do whatever you want?_ And, _Whats your favorite cloud type?_

Not only was Twilight overwhelmed by everything around her, her mane and face were being attacked by various brushes and tools while she was being bombarded with questions at the same time. They were very rough around her too—Twilight could tell that this might have been their fist time meeting royalty. And it of course had to be her...

Twilight knew they didn't mean any harm, they were probably excited that they were seeing Equestria's newest princess. Despite their hyperactive behavior, Twilight thought the job they've done was very well done. Her mane was done in an identical fashion of the time of her coronation. Among all the flying brushes and make up tools, Twilight was worried the end result would be horrible, but much to her surprise, it was perfect. She didn't look over done, everything was well hidden and blended with her coat nicely. That's how Twilight liked doing her makeup—she didn't like it all standing out. She never really liked using makeup much, as she felt that other ponies might find it too distracting. She never really craved the attention like her friend Rarity, but she didn't mind making herself look pretty every now and then.

The stylists were professionals at what they did, though Twilight only wished they could be more like her new friend Gusty; she helped Twilight by giving her suggestions on what would be good to wear, and Gusty took it on from there. Again, it was how Twilight liked it, nice and simple but still outstanding. She wore a simple light blue dress lined with darker blue frills on the edges with an orange bow on her back. She also tied a beautiful pink rose to her collar. Twilight would have never chosen these on her own, Gusty really knew how to make simple look amazing. Twilight hoped she could see Gusty another time.

Twilight walked down the long and wide flight of stairs lit by candle light with Spike right beside, and her guards fallowing behind her. Spike was busy munching down his new found favorite treat. He just finished the remaining crumbs and licking his claws and let out a hearty sigh. Twilight's eyes widened in awe.

"I'm proud of you Spike, I'm going to have to bring more of this stuff next time, your eating these up faster than I can bring them out." Twilight chuckled. Spike balled up the bag.

"Can you blame me? This stuff is amazing! Say, you got anymore?" Spike burped. Twilight smiled happily. She levitated another bag of magic granola out of her leather pouch that she was wearing around her leg. She had a whole bunch of the enchanted granola in it, more than to last the night. Twilight we bring enchanted granola to the Crystal Empire whenever Spike would tag only; eating it would keep Spike's mind off of the everything crystally and shiny. It stopped him from eating an entire crystal building pretty much, and would keep his mind off of everything. Once again, the ample spell proved to be very handy in this case—Twilight can store as much granola as she could in a little pouch. Spike grabbed the bag from her magical grip.

"Ah, here we go." He fiddled his claws in anticipation. He grabbed a claw full and stuffed in in his mouth. His face melted to pleasure as he chewed.

"Now that's the stuff." He muffled with satisfaction. He glanced at Twilight's pouch and looked confused. He gulped his food down.

"So how do you keep all that in that little pouch anyway?"

"Oh, it's just one of the helpful results magic can offer." She grinned.

"Impressive." Spike nodded. "So how much do you have in there?"

"Enough to last the rest of the evening." Twilight said. She loosened the tie on top and gave the pouch to Spike. "Here, Spike, would you like to check for me?" Spike narrowed his brow. He stuck his claws down, he paused then he fit his entire arm down it.

"Wow." He said. "It's like an entire pantry in here." He pulled out another bag of magic granola. "How is this thing so light?"

"Isn't the ample spell just great? I can store just about anything in there if I wanted to. So I thought ahead and I believe I packed enough to keep your _munchies_ satisfied." She smiled. Spike face darted at the pouch and his face lit up with excitement.

"Well, tonight just seems to get better and better every minute!" He said happily. They just came to the base of the stairs. Two guards standing on either side bowed and opened the large doors. The tall throne hallway was reveled, Twilight saw attendants and waiters dressed up for the summit, the palace was also dressed up. Long overgrown flower banquets hung from the sides of the crystal columns. Long purple banners were tied across the columns, and the whole chamber (she never got tired of) lit up by itself, due to being made of enchanted crystal. Twilight had a theory that all the raw power the city had was flowing through the palace, and that was why the whole castle could light up at night. Though, Twilight never actually asked, it seemed the most likely reason. Even if it wasn't, it was still amazing none of less.

Twilight stopped in the middle of the room. She looked around, seeing if she could spot Cadence anywhere. Before she could see if she was around, Spike came around next to her.

"Alright, lets get this over with." He groaned.

"You're telling me." Twilight groaned with him. "Do you see Cadence anywhere?" Spike stood up on his toes. He looked over the crowd of ponies. He got back down.

"No, I don't see her anywhere." He shrugged. Twilight looked around and saw a lot of the more higher class ponies were attending too, and a few she even recognized: Fancy Pants, Fleur Dis Lee, and Prince Blueblood to name a few. Twilight then started to notice a lot of ponies looking at her. They all started bowing, and the ones next to them started bowing too. Before she knew it, almost the whole room was bowing in her presence. The room fell silent in her wake. Twilight struggled to speak, she wasn't expecting to be the center of all of this attention when she walked in.

"Uh..." She quivered. "H-Hi everypony."

"Greetings, Princess Twilight." A crystal castle attendant stood up. "Are you enjoying your visit so far?" She asked. Twilight gulped.

"Absolutely." Twilight chuckled nervously. "I do look forward to a good summit. All the preparations are outstanding, keep up the good work." She grinned

"Thank you Princess." She bowed again. There was still painful silence hanging in the air; everypony was still bowing, It looked like they wouldn't stop without her permission.

"Er... Carry on?" Twilight peeped.

"Of course, your highness." Somepony in the crowd spoke up. Then everypony continued what they were doing. Twilight but her head in her hoof and sighed heavily, the realization of what happened rained down on her.

' _Okay, piece of cake! That's exactly what Cadence said!_ _'_ Twilight thought to herself. ' _This will be fun! Its good that everypony else is having fun, now I just have to make myself have fun too! Tonight will be a-!_ _'_

"Twilight?"Spike tugged at her dress. Twilight swung herself around and was nose-to-nose with spike.

"Yeah, Spike?" Twilight asked while grinning fearfully. Spike was pointing up to the left with an anxious look. Twilight looked up and saw Cadence standing besides her, looking her fanciest. Twilight jolted upright and faced her.

"Oh, Cadence!" She yelped in surprise. "I didn't realize you were there." Twilight nervously tried to smooth out anything that could have been on her. Cadence chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Twilight prompted.

"Wonderful! The delegates will be arriving shortly, will you help greet them with me?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "Might as well, considering this will be their first time seeing me."

"Great." Cadence said. "But first, I need to say a few words to the staff." She cleared her throat and began speaking out loud so the whole room could her.

"Attention everypony!" She shouted. Again, the whole room stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to their princess—somepony who was clearly a much better speaker than Twilight was.

"This is a big night for the empire. This is the first Equestrian summit the Crystal Empire has participated in over a millennium. As you all already may know, almost all of the current city delegates have never even heard of the Crystal Empire before. So lets give them a warm welcome and demonstrate just how magical and incredible all of you are and your city is. In figurative words, show them what your made of!"

Everypony in the room was cheering at Cadence's words. A good amount of the crowd trotted away outside of the hall and into different quarters of the castle: Guards to their posts, Chefs to the kitchen ext. But every single one of them was energized by Cadence's powerful words. Twilight was impressed, Cadence really knew how to motivate. Cadence turned to her and gestured by wiping her head in sigh of relief.

"Motivational speeches aren't my thing." Cadence sheepishly smiled.

"Well, everypony else seemed to like it." Twilight assured. Cadence shrugged.

"Well, as long as they have confidence in themselves, they can do anything." Cadence stated. Spike came up next to them.

"Okay, so when does the reception start?" He asked. Cadence thought about his question.

"Well, the delegates should arrive in a few minutes. And the ceremony of the empire's inclusion in the senate might take some time. My guess is about... Two to three hours?"Cadence guessed. Spike's shoulders slumped down.

"Oh boy, this going to be awhile." He groaned. Twilight patted him on the back.

"It's okay Spike, you don't have to attend if you don't want to."

"Huh?" Spike perked up. "You mean I don't have to?"

"Sure." Twilight confirmed. "This is princess business, you don't need to worry about anything. Besides, we're all going to be talking political stuff anyway, you know you don't like that kind of stuff anyway."

"Boy, you got that right." He sighed. "But, are you sure you don't need me for anything?"

"I don't think so, you can go out and have fun if you want. Unless you'd like to hear delegates discuss issues all night." Twilight jokingly snickered.

"No thank you, I'll just hang out in the room until then." He quickly said. Spike turned around to walk back up the stairs, until Twilight stopped him.

"You don't have to go up Spike, there are activities you can do outside."

"Oh right, I forgot about that... Oh." Spike kicked the rug with his foot. "I can't go out there while your in here, you have the stuff I need to keep me from going coo-coo for crystals."

Twilight smiled. "Go ahead Spike, it's okay, here." Twilight untied the pouch off her leg and tied it around Spike. "Here you go, I don't need to be wearing that around myself the whole time, you can have it until we're finished."

"Really?" He readjusted the string around himself to fit his smaller self. "Thanks Twilight." Spike hugged her leg.

"Oh your welcome Spike." She smiled. "Go out and enjoy yourself. I hear there are a lot of really neat vendors outside."

"Cool! If they're anything like that crape vendor, I'm all for it. Hey, do you mind if I get a few things? I could go out and exchange for some bits."

"Well, as long as you don't spend too much, I don't know if you can carry it all." Twilight said.

"Oh I can carry it all alright. In fact, I can carry pretty much everything now." He smirked mischievously. Twilight saw him feeling the pouch.

"Now Spike, that's not something to abuse; an ample spell isn't exactly an easy spell to conjure."

"I know that, I don't have that much money anyway." He said, patting the pouch smoothly. Twilight smiled.

"Well, Okay Spike. Go out and have fun, you have your snacks if you need them."

"Yeah I know, enough to last, right?"

"Yes. But don't eat to much of it though, we don't want you to be to full for the reception." Spike's eyes widened.

"Right, the reception."He scratched his chin. "I guess I should be cautious."

"That you should be, the food is definitely going to be tasty." Twilight teased. Spike covered the sides of his head.

"Okay, I get the point. Just don't go into detail on what they are serving alright."

"Hmm. Okay." She chuckled.

"Well you should be sparing your apatite Spike, because we have something have something very special planned for you at the reception."Cadence said. Spike took a step back.

"Really?" He gazed. "Well, what is it?" He asked. The two princesses looked at each other, then looked back at Spike. They both snickered at him, which made Spike wince.

"Wait a minute." Spike raised his arms in concern. "Your not going to put me at the little foals table are you?" The two princesses looked surprised for a second, then started laughing. Spike didn't take it to well.

"Come on, its not funny."

"We would never do that to you Spike." Cadence giggled. "You're a VIP.'

"Huh?"He blinked.

"Sure. You can sit at our table if you'd like." She smiled.

"But I'll advise you Spike." Twilight warned. "We have few important delegates sitting with us tonight, so be on your best behavior while they are here."

"Oh, sure thing. I won't bother anypony." He nodded. Twilight saw the glint in his eye whenever he got excited about something. He must have been happy that he could join her and Cadence. Whenever Twilight was having some kind of reception after a political event, Spike was always sort left out, and she couldn't find out a way to let him in with her. She hoped this little gift to him would help make up for at least few of the times he couldn't be with her. From the looks of it, he already liked it. Twilight wrapped her foreleg around Spike's shoulder.

"Well, I'm happy you like our little gift, Spike." She hoped, then levitated the pamphlet out from the pouch and unfolded it out in front of Spike. "Now, we'll be in table one." Twilight pointed on the overview map. "It's the big circular one." Spike looked carefully at the map.

"You mean the one that's the most decorative and has only a few seats I saw walking in?" Twilight blanked for a moment to contemplate Spike's question.

"...Yes, that one." Twilight answered. She then slipped a small card out from her sleeve. "Here, take this. Just show this to the guards and they'll let you in." Spike took the card. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Twilight." He hugged her leg and she hugged back.

"No problem, Spike." She replied. "Now you go and have fun. Be sure to come back in time. You know where to find us right?"

"Sure do. The convention center right?" Twilight chuckled.

"No, silly." Twilight bumped him in his chest. "The ball room."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I've got power ponies on my mind."

Twilight tilted her head and smiled. Spike stood up and turned to the exit.

"Well, see you in a few hours!" He swung the magic pouch around himself and bolted for the door, he disappeared around the corner. Cadence came up next to her.

"You think he won't get into too much trouble?" She asked.

"I doubt he will, I'll know about it if he does."

" _Oh_?" Cadenced raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

Twilight snickered. "He doesn't know it yet, but I have somepony outside waiting for him."

"Like who?" She asked.

"Oh, A guardspony I know. Spike knows him too, they'll get along." Twilight said. Cadence then rested her chin on her hoof and smiled at her.

"And that guardspony wouldn't be the new one, right?" Twilight gulped.

"What do you mean?" She felt like Cadence cornered her on something, and Twilight might have known why.

"You know, Flash Sentry." She said. "The one you always look nervous around?" She teased. Twilight felt a sting on the back of her neck when she heard that.

"I'm not nervous around him!"Twilight snapped. She felt her face heat up.

"I just asked somepony to watch Spike for me, alright?" She turned her back and huffed in embarrassment. Cadence stopped teasing her and backed away from her.

"Oh. I'm sorry Twilight. I didn't mean to upset you." She lowered her head. Twilight was surprised with herself, she didn't understand why she just did that. She felt terrible for yelling at her like that, she didn't deserve that from her. Twilight rubbed her leg and looked up.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She sighed. Cadence turned back to her.

"I guess I'm just still a little worried about tonight. Everypony bowing to me a few moments ago was really nerve wracking. They're not going to be doing that all the time are they?"

Cadence smiled remorsefully. "No. They won't do that all the time." Cadence said. "You came in through the main hall, so they all assumed that you had something to say. By the way, you really handled it well." She smiled.

"You saw that happen?" Twilight blinked. Cadence laughed softly.

"I did. It happened just as I walked in. I'm telling you, you're better at this than you think."

"I hope I do..." Twilight faintly smiled. Cadence brushed Twilight's side.

"Don't you worry about anything, you'll do great." Twilight sighed and turned to her sister.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." She smiled.

"Great." Cadence nodded. Before they could resume themselves, a crystal guard galloped towards them.

"Your majesties!" He shouted.

"Yes?" Cadence asked. The guard stopped himself in front of her and swiftly stood directly.

"It's the delegates," He wheezed. "They have arrived."

"Oh wonderful!" Cadence cheered. "Thank you for the good news Lieutenant."

"Of course your highness." He bowed and trotted away.

"Right on schedule!" Cadence said happily. "Would you like to help me greet them?"

"Sure!" Twilight replied. "First impressions are always important."

"That they are." Cadence agreed. "And I know they'll like you."

"Well, lets find out."

Cadence smiled. They both started heading towards the homogeneous palace doors. Twilight glanced at Cadence and found that both had the same taste in dresses, but Cadence's was a little more adorned. Her teal gown was large and slightly dragged on the floor. Around her neck she wore a small necklace that had a jewel that shaped the crystal heart. And her long mane was groomed to long curves, and she was wearing her medium seized crown tonight. Twilight wondered if she would get any variation of crowns, not that she really wanted any, the one she had on her head was one she was pretty attached too.

The two princesses stopped in front of the two large doors. Twilight sighed and moved around to prepare herself for what was about to come threw those doors. Cadence turned to her.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I can't wait another minute." Twilight replied with upbeat enthusiasm. Cadence nodded, then singled the two crystal guards to open the doors. They bowed and slowly pulled open the doors. The doors opened with a long daunting grown and Twilight put her face on for the ponies that were just behind the doors. They fully opened and Cadence extended her hoof out.

"Welcome delegates!"She greeted. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire!"

* * *

Through out the whole ceremony, Twilight had a hard time keeping her head up.

It was just as boring as she was expecting it to be—almost nothing about it was worth writing home about (how she would love to be home right now). After all the long talks the diplomats had with each other regarding the processes for the empire's inclusion in the senate, the time finally came. As the final confirmation, she and Cadence both had to sign the documents that confirm the Crystal Empire's inclusion in the Equestrian senate. That was pretty exciting—perhaps the only exciting thing about it. The signatures of both Princess Celestia and Luna were already signed into them. They were already so busy with other things they probably had to sign them before the actual summit started.

Right after Cadence signed, Twilight signed her signature in the official documents. Right after she finished the last slash on her name, she put town her quill and shuttered a bit.

' _Wow, my name will be in history.'_ She mused. Twilight didn't know why, but she got a little stimulation from that. She found the thought of her name being in the empire's records really exciting—she had just made history. _'Alright, enough with all these political altercations, it's party time.'_

Too bad that the reception didn't start until she had to shake hooves with pretty much everypony, and that did take a while. After personally congratulating just about _everypony_ in the room (and there were a lot), the reception finally started. It was being held inside the crystal ball room. The tables were all named for a specific city or state for their respected delegates. And the bigger tables had more than one city in it, so they could still address business to each other.

Twilight and Cadence were both sitting at the biggest one, and it was the most decorative. The two royals didn't have the whole table to themselves of course, accompanying them were the two delegates from Reinstien and Steedbosch. Both were very friendly and very delighted to meet the new member of the royal family.

The group at the table were already enjoying each others company. They had already received their appetizers, which Twilight thought were pretty good, but Spike didn't look like he liked it that much. She looked to him, and he was just laying his head on the table while lazily twirling his spoon around in his food. No pony seemed to notice Spike, the delegates and Cadence were having a conversation. Twilight quickly used her magic to sit him upright.

"Wha..?" Spike squeaked slightly.

"Manners, Spike." Twilight tied a bib around him. Spike huffed.

"But Twilight, I hate sunflower paste." He complained. "Couldn't we have ordered something else?"

"The delegates insisted we try their favorite appetizer. Now eat your food." She ordered. Spike was stirring his food again.

"When does our _actual_ food show up? I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Twilight rubbed her head impatiently. "You can eat more of your granola if you have to." She said. "At least try to look like your enjoying the—"

"Is that true, Princess?" Twilight looked over and saw the griffon delegate, Akkidan from Reinstien, asking her something. Twilight quickly turned herself around.

"Oh, Excuse me? I wasn't paying attention." She asked innocently.

"Is it true? Did you really make an Ursa minor fall asleep?" He stroked one of his chocolate brown feathers.

Twilight just remembered. "Oh, well, yes! I did." She answered. "It drained almost all of my magic, and it was very scary."

"HA! Incredible isn't it?"Akkidan let out a hearty laugh as he clamped his talons. "I remember reading all about it in the papers! I could hardly believe a unicorn from a small village could have stopped an Ursa minor from destroying all that's around it! Great work on your part, Princess." He clapped his talons congratulating her. At first glance Akkidan, really didn't look like as friendly as he seemed. His feathers were brown, and his beak was the color of cream. His narrow yellow eyes along with his piercing smile made him look like the sort who would poison you and frame it as a accident—but he shown no signs. He was clearly the most vocal and liveliest of the table, maybe even in the whole room.

"Well uh... Thank you." She nodded. Twilight saw people from the other tables looking at all the commotion happening at their table. All eyes on her again. She slowly sank her head looking from side to side, trying to hide herself. The earth pony delegate from Steedbosch, a blond maned mare whose eyes were the color of brass, must have caught on what was happening, so she put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Akkidan gagged.

"Alright, Akkidan, this is all very amusing, but could we please use our inside voices?" She asked nicely. He must have just realized all the noise he was making, because he curled his talons back up.

"My apologies everypony, my voice occasionally escapes me at the wrong tone." He tapped the table regretfully. Cadence only smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She reassured. "I feel like we all might have gotten a little excited when we heard the news for the first time. I know I was when I did." She glanced over at Twilight and winked at her.

"Agreed."Akkidan replied. Twilight always tried not to act to so impressed with herself whenever she had incidents like that, but the more they talked about her encounter with the Ursa cub, she did start to think it was a little impressive that she managed to pull that off without burning herself out. And that was when she was only a unicorn, how strong would she be now if she had another confrontation? Twilight didn't want to think about it, she never liked bragging about her abilities to other ponies.

The earth pony delegate from Steedbosch, Bronzelocks, gazed up at the ceiling.

"I must say, this new crystal city is very fascinating." She looked around the room in awe. "Almost everything I've seen here is almost made entirely from crystal, even its citizens almost look crystalline!" She shook her legs in excitement. "Even this very room were are in sitting is crystal. I can only imagine that the city's wealth has to be extraordinary."

"Well yes, you could say that." Cadence said. "Rich in many things in fact, but I can assure you, the Empire will provide Equestria with something worth even more than money." She smiled proudly. Bronzelocks blinked in response. She might have been a little confused by what Cadence meant.

"Wonderful, Princess," She responded. "Then me and my city are more than happy to do business with this new Crystal Empire."

"As is Reinstien,"Akkidan joined in. "I have a good feeling this Crystal Empire will deliver new and amazing things to the economic table." He narrowed his sharp eyes. "Not to mention," He added. "Isn't this sunflower paste exquisite? I don't know how they do it here, but this stuff is amazing." He stuffed a spoonful into his mouth. "I won't lie, what we have at home doesn't even compare to what we are eating right now. I'm curious to see what other dishes they do even better here..." He put his large claws onto his beak, looking like he was thinking of something. "Mushroom pie anypony? I would like to see the chefs here tackle a dish as fowl as that! I'd love to see how they would pull it off!" Everypony at the table laughed at Akkidan's comments about mushroom pie actually tasting good, everypony except Spike. Twilight's ear flicked, she just overheard Spike mumble something.

" _I don't know what he's talking about, this stuff is still awful."_ How could she have heard him say that? Everypony at the table was laughing hard enough to not hear anything. Could she hear better now too? What other new abilities does she have that she hasn't discovered yet?

Everyone at the table started to calm down. Akkidan wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah yes, that would be a stretch wouldn't it?" He sighed.

"Your telling me..." Spike twirled his spoon some more. Bronzelocks looked surprised.

"Is everything alright, dear?" She asked. Spike clenched his stomach.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just that..." He burped. "It's just that I'm so full."

"Really? But you've hardly touched a bit of your food."

"I know, I get full easily." He said queasily. Twilight could tell immediately he was faking it. He scooted the plate away from him. "I can't eat another bite." He slumped down in his chair and rested his claws on his stomach. Twilight was embarrassed that Spike was acting so rude. Suddenly Akkidan spoke up.

"In that case, are you going to finish that?" He asked.

"Be my guest." Spike belched.

"Don't mind if I do!"Akkidan's large talons reached over the table and grabbed the plate right from Spike and started chowing down. Twilight huffed angrily in response to Spike's staged act. Spike looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to get that stuff out of my face somehow." He whispered.

"Just behave yourself." She ordered. Twilight turned to face the delegates, who didn't seem to notice their argument. Akkidan already finished Spike's food and made a satisfied sigh.

"Well, I mustn't spoil myself this early before our meals arrive, but this stuff is just to good to ignore."

Bronzelocks giggled. "Yes, Akkidan, this is very good. But we must wait a little while longer." She looked over at an overacting Spike. "Now dear, will you be able to eat yours when it arrives?"

"Yeah, I'll try." He slowly sat back up. "But I don't know if I can though, I'm going to have to bore through it. I don't know if how much I can—"

"Excellent!"Akkidan cheered. "Our dinner has arrived." The waiter returned with a large rolling tray. The waiter gave them their dishes. Twilight and Cadence both got an old favorite salad of theirs. Bronzelocks received carrot soup, and Akkidan had a big slab of river trout. Spike got a _special_ order, roasted gulli. Twilight had a feeling that staff didn't usually prepare meat-related foods, because the waiter looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your evening, your highness's, and humble guest." He bowed.

"Of course! As do you." Cadence smiled.

"Thank you Princess."He replied, then rolled the cart away and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Akkidan began pecking his beak into his food and started gobbling his food down with his head up high. Bronzelocks gasped.

"Akkidan!" She yelped. "Where are you manners?"

Akkidan wiped his beak. "What? Oops!" He coughed. "I'm so sorry your highness's, old habits."

Cadence smiled. "Its alright, here you are." She levitated a spare fork his way and he grabbed it in mid-air. He nodded.

"Thank you Princess. I'll watch myself next time."

"Alright." She chuckled.

Bronzelocks sat up. "Well, I feel very guilty right now." She confessed, but still smiling. "Here I see you two eating healthy green food, and here I am eating my brown stew." Twilight finished eating a bite of her salad.

"Soup isn't bad. I've got a few good recipes if you would like to see."

"Oh well, I'd be delighted to, Princess!" Bronzelocks beamed.

Spike sat up. "All this talk about food is making me hungry." His eyes locked on his plate, practically drooling. Twilight looked at Spike and crossed her forelegs.

"But Spike, I thought you said you were to full to eat." She raised her eyebrow.

"I did? Oh, I mean, yeah I did." He slumped back down and resumed acting. "I don't know If I can eat anything. Do you think you could save my food?" He croaked. Twilight snickered.

"Alright Spike, I'll just put it in my pouch."She said. She sneakingly levitated the plate under the table, then winked at Spike, signaling him it was okay to eat.

"Okay Twilight, I'll just try to rest it off right now." He burped. Spike slid back down in the chair, then down under the table. He grabbed his plate and mouthed a ' _thank you'_ to Twilight. She winked again then faced her guests. Everypony else was already eating their food, she felt like she had some catching up to do. She proceeded eating her food.

* * *

Twilight was just about done with her dinner, until a few crystal guards came in through the main entrance. They were heading towards her table. As they got closer, Twilight felt more nervous that it might have been news for her.

"Princess Cadence." The middle guard announced.

' _Good, I didn't blow anything up_. _'_ She thought to herself in relief.

Cadence sat up. "Oh, Yes?" She asked. The guards stopped and bowed respectfully.

"Princess, we're sorry to disturb you, but we have just received word that one of our own ambassadors is in a little trouble."

"Really? What happened?"

"It's the mountain village Sueshan, Princess." He sighed. "They are holding her hostage in their barracks. They believe she is charlatan, planning to cause trouble. She told them we she was from the Crystal Empire on a diplomatic assignment to Manehatan, but they've most likely not have known about the Empire's presence yet. She requests that you would send confirmation to them that she means no harm." Cadence put her fork down and and pondered for a moment.

"Oh dear, this is trouble." She said. "I'll have to see to this right away. Where's Spike?"

The table suddenly bumped, then Spike came out from under the table rubbing his head.

"Did somepony say my name?" He asked.

"I did, Spike." Cadence said. "I need you to help me to send a few letters."

"Aw, but I didn't finish my..." He stopped himself. "Uh, sure thing, whatever you say." He said, standing up from the floor. Cadence stood up from her chair.

"Please forgive everypony, but I must attend this urgent call."

"Oh, Its no problem." Bronzelocks assured. Cadence nodded.

"Thank you, I will return shortly. Come on Spike."

"Right behind you." Spike followed behind her and the rest of her guards as they left the table. Twilight watched them leave the ballroom, then she turned back to the two delegates. Bronzelocks looked back at the door with concern.

"Oh my, I hope the ambassador is alright. I've heard the people in Sueshan are incredibly aggressive. I hope she doesn't get hurt."

Akkidan laughed. "Ah, they won't touch her." He said. "They act all big and bad, but they're really just a bunch of paranoid hermits that feel threatened by everypony—they'll pull off any stunt to look intimidating. " He scraped the edges of his beak with a toothpick. Bronzelocks shrugged agitated at Akkidan's comment. She turned around to look at the doors where Cadence and Spike had just left.

"Regardless, I hope Princess Cadence delivers the message in time, and I hope the ambassador makes it to Manehatan safely."

"Agreed."Akkidan spit out his toothpick. They both turned back around at the same time and both faced Twilight. She quickly levitated her salad fork back up to resume eating. Bronzelocks sat forward.

"Are you enjoying this evening, Princess?" She asked. Twilight finished swallowing her food.

"Why yes, I am. How about you?"

Bronzelocks smiled. "Why I'm enjoying myself just fine, Akkidan?"

"Of course I am, we thank you greatly for the hospitality, Princess." He smiled as he lowered his head.

"Oh you don't need to thank me." Twilight smiled. "If anything I'm also a guest." Akkidan looked back up and leaned back into his chair.

"Well regardless, we are grateful to you for inviting us. Wasn't tonight's ceremony just the most exciting thing?" He asked. Twilight shrugged.

"It was." She smiled. "I'm happy to finally see that the Crystal Empire is once again included in the senate. But I'll be honest, I felt almost the whole ceremony was just a total bore." She admitted.

"Oh I think we all can agree on that." Akkidan rubbed his eyes. "I never really look forward to these sorts of things. It's not my favorite part of my job, but It allows me to see new things, like this beautiful Crystal Empire." He waved his talon around the room.

Twilight nodded happily. "It is definitely a marvel isn't it? I thank Cadence for making it so lively again, It was a very different place the first time I saw it."

"So we've heard," Bronzelocks sipped her wine. "Well, you showed that retched tyrant what for."She paused for second. "Er, what's his name again?" Twilight looked from side to side to see if anyone was listening.

 _"Sombra."_ She whispered.

Bronzelocks nodded. "Yeah, him."She said. "Well, all that matters now is that he's gone now, and replaced by somepony who's way more fit to rule it."She said happily.

"I couldn't agree more." Twilight smiled, looking off. Bronzelocks shifted herself forward.

"But what about you, Princess Twilight?" She asked. "Have you been enjoying royal life? Is it as glamorous as its claimed to be?"

Twilight paused in mid chew, that's a question she wasn't used to hearing often. She took a moment to think of a good answer.

"It's...different." She answered. "I still feel like I haven't been princess long enough to really have a good Idea of what it's _really_ like. I've just been staying in Canterlot for awhile now, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get a hoof-holding somewhere, hopefully Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" Bronzelocks looked surprised. "That little village in the valley? Oh, I hear its gorgeous in the country."

"Yes, it is a very nice place." Twilight agreed.

"So I've heard, but why would you like to stay there as opposed to say, Canterlot, Princess?" Akkidan asked. "Canterlot has beautiful scenery. Not to mention riches, style, and service!"

"Yes, Canterlot is a very nice place I wont deny." Twilight said. "But, I've become more accustomed to country life. Ponyville is my home, I would have a hard time leaving it."

"Very fascinating, Princess." Bronzelocks said. "But wouldn't it be safer for you to remain in Canterlot? I have no doubts about your decision, Princess, but wouldn't living in country and among the common pony put you at risk of attack?" Twilight drank her glass of milk (she felt she wasn't ready for the stuff older ponies drank yet, despite being old enough).

"Well, my new job as princess wouldn't be exciting if I stay cooped up in a big throne wouldn't it? I always like to see whatever surprises wait for me each day. In fact, I'm almost begging for somepony to come and get me! Good way to exercise my new abilities right?" Bronzelocks didn't respond, she looked like she didn't know what to make of what Twilight just said, even Akkidan looked troubled of what she said. Her face heated up. "I-Its a, joke." She spoke up. The two then started laughing.

"Good one Princess!"Akkidan gagged. Twilight knew it wasn't supposed to be that funny, maybe they were putting up an act to spare her from getting embarrassed. Whatever it was, she thanked them for not filling the table with dead-air.

They began to regain themselves, Bronzelocks wiped her face with a napkin.

"Very amusing, Princess." She giggled. Twilight blushed slightly.

"Anyway..." She continued. "I'm being kept under close watch for the first few months anyway, so I couldn't really leave If I really wanted to."

"Really? Well, have you left Canterlot at all since your coronation?" Akkidan asked.

"Sure I have." Twilight replied. "I do frequently visit Ponyville. Before I became princess I took care of a small library there."

"Oh... A library. Like the one built into a large oak tree?"Akkidan asked. Twilight blinked.

"How did you know?"

"A little while ago, a colleague of mine once visited Ponyville to research for a report he was writing. He said his favorite part of his visit was seeing the library, he said he never seen a place so well organized or neatly cleaned as that library." He readjusted himself from his relaxed position. "He also tells me the keeper was just as lovely as the library she took care of." He squinted his sharp eyes and smirked. "I'm guessing that keeper was you, Princess?"

Twilight lightly blushed—somepony said she was just as nice as her library? And Twilight thought her library was beautiful. Did somepony thought the same of her? Twilight tried to answer.

"Yes, I guess It was me." She smiled weakly, still feeling red.

"Well, from all the good things I heard, I think I should visit your library." He sipped more of his wine.

"I would be honored if you would." Twilight happily grinned.

"Now, Princess, when do you think your "close watch" will be called off?" Bronzelocks asked.

"It should last for another week or so, then I plan to exercise my freedom by moving back into my library."

"Do you think you'll be crowded by visitors asking for advise? It wouldn't exactly be a quiet library." Bronzelocks pointed out.

"I'm certain there wont be that many ponies wanting to see me, I'm not that experienced in the new field I'm currently in."

"What about magic?"Akkidan spoke up. "Surly unicorns from all over the land would come to you for magical advise."

"I'll try to help them anyway I can." Twilight confirmed. "I wont abandon my royal duties, I still have a job to do—a job Princess Celestia assigned to me. Though, I will have to travel to Canterlot, to the Crystal Empire, and back again for royal affairs."

"Well dear me," Bronzelocks said. "That sounds like a lot of work. Will you be able to manage?"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Twilight shook her head. "I find a bunch of hard work and long hours exciting sometimes. Makes me feel like I'm getting a lot stuff done, you know?"

Bronzelocks chuckled. "I would have to agree, all I would need is some coffee."

Twilight laughed in response. "Yeah, raspberry tea for me." She giggled. "Anyway, I hope I do alright as princess—I still don't know what exactly Princess Celestia would like for me to do."

"You have promise, Princess Twilight, I can see it in you." Bronzelocks assured.

Twilight smiled. "Hmm, well thank you for the support, but I'm afraid only time will tell. Though, I'm hoping my job won't be to difficult, I hope its not anything out of my league." She explained.

"You say you like hard work right? Well maybe this will be good, the good kind of hard work. You never know unless you try right?"Akkidan suggested.

"Well, I guess," Twilight considered. "I just hope whatever my job is won't take to much of a toll on me, I might look ten years older if it does." She chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much about that," Akkidan said. "I hear alicorns never age."

Twilight choked on her drink and coughed vigorously in response to Akkidan's statement.

"Princess, are you alright?" Bronzelocks gasped. Twilight tried to swallow her cough down.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. Her voice scratched her throat, which caused her to cough one last time. She straightened her collar and sat upright. "So, what was that? About alicorns not...aging?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, well yes. Alicorns don't age." Akkidan said. "Our princesses have stayed young and beautiful as long as any document can record. Consider yourself lucky you highness."

"What?"

"Now, Akkidan," Bronzelocks laid her hoof on his talon. "That's not true. The princesses said they were foals like all of us at a time, and grew up aging like us. They just age a lot slower than us."

"What?"

"How cool must that be, right?" Akkidan asked. "They must have seen civilizations rise and fall, mountains cripple to dust, and the very society they're in constantly changes, while they haven't aged a day."

"...What?"

Bronzelocks rolled her eyes and, moved her hoof on Akkidan's shoulder. "I'm sure there are many alternatives to these theories, Akkidan, but there's no need to get carried away with this subject, maybe we should let the princess speak for it herself."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry. My voice does tend to be the loudest among the table, and I do apologies. That's something I need to work on." He admitted. He turned to face Twilight. "Now, Princess, what were you saying about... Princess?" Twilight wasn't in her seat. The two delegates looked around to see if they could find her, then stood up and looked over the heads of the other delegates in the room, Princess Twilight was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Twilight teleported to the only quiet place in the city she could think of—the balcony above the plaza on the edge of the palace.

The railings strung with flowers—it was a fairly private place. As soon as she appeared, she rested herself on the railing. She felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. She leaned down on the railing and closed her eyes and tried to think.

' _Don't panic-don't panic-don't panic._ _'_ She commanded to herself. ' _Everything is going to be alright, you just have to think things over. What does he know? He_ _'_ _s no alicorn, he cant know. Everything is going fine, just fine, just... Fine..._ _'_

But the more she thought about it, the more it sounded like it could be true. When she became an alicaorn, she had experienced loads of magical changes that affected her abilities; she had wings now (obviously), her magic was a lot stronger, and she seemed to have gone through a small growth spurt, she was a little taller now. A lot of these changes have been useful too. It seemed she could hear better, think straighter, see farther, and run faster. Not to mention a lot stronger. She never thought herself to be physically strong before, but that was a change she especially liked.

She and everypony else around her was speechless that time when she helped pull an entire cargo wagon fully loaded—by herself—to the road out of town. Sure, she wasn't to eager to jump to princess hood, but she fully welcomed her transformation into a alicorn. She couldn't possibly think of any flaw that she had with her new powers, but she just might have discovered a new ability that might ruin her life forever...immortality.

This changed everything for her—she didn't know if life was no longer worth living for if this was true. How could she go on knowing she was going to live forever? She couldn't handle everything she has ever known erode and cripple away while she still hasn't aged a day: Ponyville, her library, her friends... No, not her friends, anything but her friends. She couldn't live past her friends. How would she tell them? How would they handle the news? And it wasn't just her friends in Ponyville; Spike, her brother, her parents, her old friends in Canterlot—soon she would have nothing to live for.

Twilight's forelegs started shaking, her heart began racing, and her ears were twitching. Too late, she was having a panic attack. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

' _Calm down, calm down, calm... Down. She thought to herself. You'll think better when you_ _'re_ _calm._ _'_

After a few minutes, Twilight's nerves started calming down, her breathing became less frequent and she stopped shaking. ' _Good girl._ _'_ She complemented herself. She lifted her head up, she saw the nice view of the city again, she rubbed her head and tried to think clearly.

' _It can't be possible_ _,'_ She thought to herself. ' _You can't make somepony_ _immortal, can you? There's no known spell that somepony could cast that could do that. The alicorn amulet could do it_ _,_ _because its power was almost beyond limits, but doesn't it hold all the power an alicorn can make? Could alicorns do something like that? Sure, Princess Celestia and Luna had both lived for eons, but they've always been alicorns. I was born a unicorn, that shouldn't apply to me, right?_ _'_ She sighed and rested her head on the railing.

' _I just don't understand, why did all of this have to fall on me anyway? All I did was finish a stupid spell that Starswirl couldn't figure out himself. I didn't even ask for this, how does doing that make me worthy of achieving my wings. Maybe that's what he wanted, maybe he was trying to..._ _'_ Twilight's ears shot straight up. She gasped, she just might have found out why this happened to her.

"Oh my gosh, what if that's why?" She said quietly to herself. "What if this is what Starswirl was trying to get? Was he trying to find a way to become an alicorn?" She spread her wings open, she looked at them and flapped them a few times. "Incredible." She said. "He almost did it too. He was just only one equation off—friendship." She sighed as her ears sank again. "Looks like I did him a favor, I finished his spell, and I proved it worked. Now if only he was still around so he could take my place." She folded her wings back up. She looked up at the stars, pondering of any possible reason to why this happened to her.

' _But what I don't understand,_ _is_ _why didn't Celestia show the spell to me in person? Why didn't she tell me in advance what would happen if I cast the unfinished spell_ _?_ _I switched the elements of harmony from the_ _ir_ _original properties and nearly ruined my friend_ _'_ _s lives. Even when I did fix everything, my outcome was still bitter-sweet. I grow wings and become Equestria's newest princess._ _'_ Twilight shook her head. ' _I didn't ask for any of this, why did this happen? Did Celestia trick me? I had hardly any say in this. And now I have the weight of the entire country on me. And I might also be eternal, so I will never be free. I'll stay confined to my job and never leave it, because I'll live forever._ _'_

Twilight's head sunk—she sat sulking in her sorrow, lonely on top of the balcony. Her chin was starting to quiver, overwhelmed with all of these thoughts. Suddenly, a large purple stained wing loomed over her and wrapped itself around her. Twilight gasped and looked to whoever it belonged to. It was Cadence, and she looked very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Cadence asked urgently.

"W-What do you mean what's wrong?" Twilight hesitantly replied.

"You left the table without a trace, the delegates are worried they've offended you."

"Oh, no they didn't. I just needed some fresh air."

"All the way up here?"

"Well, I, like this view. Isn't it nice?" She smiled nervously. Cadence wasn't fazed; she wasn't buying it.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Cadence asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Something's troubling you, I want to know what it is."

Twilight tried not to lose her cool.

"There's nothing troubling me, I'm just fine." She said. Cadence pulled her wing in a little tighter.

"Twilight, I worry about you."

"Why?"

"You seem very distressed lately. I want to help you."

"What made you assume that? I'm just still a little nervous."Twilight said.

"About tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little worried if I'll be able to pull this off." Cadence still didn't look convinced.

"Twilight, please, tell me whats bothering you."

Twilight was feeling more pressured. "I...You wouldn't think it's important." Twilight looked away from her.

"We're sisters, Twilight, we have to take care of each other, of course I think it's important." Cadence assured. Twilight didn't respond, she still tried to avoid contact. "Twilight, please don't shut me out. I want to help you." Twilight still didn't say a word, she still had her back turned. "Please?" Cadence asked kindly. Twilight knew she wouldn't leave unless she told her. No point of hiding it now.

"Why did this happen to me?" Twilight sniffed.

"What?"

Twilight looked up to her finally—her eyes were full of worry. "I don't think I can do this, I can't be princess."

Cadence blinked. "Why not?"She asked.

Twilight looked off—now she felt trapped to tell her what she's just discovered. She swallowed a sob. "Can you keep a secret?"

Cadence nodded. "Of course." She assured. Twilight pulled her shoulders back, preparing to explain.

"Ever since I became princess, I've had a lot of concerns for what my duties and expectations are. And for a while now I've been trying to think of positive outcomes to this."

"Are you saying being princess is to difficult for you?" Cadence asked.

"No, I find being a leader isn't a problem to me anymore." Twilight admitted.

Cadence tilted her head. "Anymore? How come?"

"I've just realized something," Twilight said. "Something that might have come with the package of my transformation that I didn't think about until now."

"Like what?"

Twilight's ears dropped, she rubbed her foreleg and sighed.

"I'm afraid... Life will never be the same again."

"Oh. Well, don't worry Twilight, royal life is exciting too." Cadence guaranteed. "I can still help you get those arrangements to move back to Ponyville, wouldn't that be exciting to see your friends again?"

"What difference does it make?"

Cadence pulled her head back—she wasn't expecting Twilight to say something like that.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Even if I did go back, what's the chance of me ever seeing them again in the future? Soon there might not even be a Ponyville in my lifetime."

"Twilight, why are you talking like this? Why won't there be a Ponyville?"

Twilight didn't reply again, she didn't know if she had the courage to talk anymore. Cadence leaned in a little closer. "Twilight..?" She whispered. Twilight tried to force the words out, but her words only mumbled.

"I'm afraid..." She choked up. "I'll never age." She admitted.

"What?" Cadence asked worryingly.

"I'm an alicorn now, and I'm going to live past everything I know and love, aren't I?" She assumed.

"Twilight, I don't believe—"

"I should have known about this sooner, maybe I could have stopped it somehow." She continued, feeling more upset. "No, I couldn't do anything about it. Celestia wants this for me, she made me into this, but why though?"

"You've—"

"She told me I proved I was ready for this, I'm not even close to being ready for this. She never even asked me if I wanted this." Twilight sniffed.

"Twilight..."

"I suppose its to late to back down from this isn't it?"

"Twilight, I don't think that—"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't mind being princess anymore, compared to what I just discovered now my job seems like picnic." She rubbed her watery eyes. "I know everypony is excited for me, and want me to do big things. I couldn't be more happy too, my time in Ponyville has taught me so many wonderful things, and taught me so much about myself that I never even knew. I want to make everypony proud, but I can't let them all just slip away in the process. I can't let them fade from me." She tried to keep herself from breaking down, but she didn't know if she could keep it in for much long.

"I really want to do good for everypony, if Celestia made me an alicorn there must be a reason. But, I don't know if I'm ready to except my new powers, and I'm worried I can't change it. The reason I left the table anyway is because I'm, I'm... I'm scared."

Twilight couldn't hold it in any longer, she bellowed her head and sobbed. All of her emotions she suppressed ever since her coronation day were all finally coming out. She leaned over to Cadence and hugged her tightly. Cadence hugged her back and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, It's okay Twilight, Its okay." She groomed Twilight's mane, trying to calm her down. Twilight tried clear the knot in her throat that prevented her from speaking.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm such a little fool."

"You are not a fool," Cadence denied. "this is not an easy thing to accept, you have every right to be scared."

"I... I just don't know what to do."

"I know, I understand, everything is going to be alright." Cadence whispered.

After a few long minutes of the sound of Twilight's whimpering, she tired to regain herself. She lifted herself from Cadence's chest and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Cadence lifted her head up as well.

"Feel any better?" She wondered.

"No." Twilight gloomily replied. Cadence hugged her again.

"I'll tell her."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell Celestia you don't want this. She'll understand the—"

"No, please don't." Twilight denounced.

"Twilight, you're frightened. I can't stand to see you this upset. I'll inform her in the morning."

"Please, don't, I want to do this."

"But Twilight..."

"Please, I want to prove I can do this... I just don't know how." Her head sank back down.

' _No turning back now._ _'_ She sulked miserably. She suddenly felt the warm embrace of her sister wrap around her again.

"I understand." Cadence said softly. "I understand what you're feeling, I wasn't any different when I became princess. But things wont turn out as bleak as you might think it will."

Twilight swallowed down a suppressed sob. "What do you mean?"She looked back up her.

"let me tell you a little story." She pulled herself a little closer to Twilight. Twilight's ears rose to listen to what Cadence had to say. "For one I was a lot younger than you when I was coordinated, and I didn't really start thinking about my responsibilities until a little while later." Cadence explained. "Before that, I was still trying to get used to my new horn. A little pegasus like me never even imagined I could use magic now, so I spent almost all of my spare time just trying to get the hang of this thing." She patted her long horn. "I was frustrated for weeks, I just couldn't figure it out. Luckily my auntie was the best teacher I could have asked for."

"Princess Celestia?"

"Mm-hmm, she taught me how to use magic for the first time. Learning how to use magic was so exciting, I didn't realize how much I could do." Cadence readjusted herself. "I'll admit, being a princess sounded like a dream come true, but I was a little worried myself. The realization of my position was starting to take hold—I was in a similar state as you in fact. At first I only attended at minor events and parties, but I only felt like things would only get harder for me in the future, and I was also kept under close watch for safety." She leaned into Twilight's ear. _"You know how annoying they can get."_ She whispered.

"Tell me about it." Twilight smiled faintly. Cadence laughed lightly.

"Anyway, after awhile when I was getting more used to my new royal life, I felt, lack for better words 'bored' with myself. I just moved into Canterlot with Celestia. As you know, I lived in a small village prior, so living in Canterlot was a little scary for a little filly like me. I asked her if I could go out and get amerced with the city. I tried out foal sitting—I figured it was a good way to introduce myself and get to know everypony as well as the little ones." She smiled then looked at Twilight. "And I think you know the rest."

"You were scared too?" Twilight looked up curiously.

"Of course I was," Cadence confirmed. "I was just as worried as you are, I thought things would never be easy for me again. But I've met amazing ponies and been to amazing places while I was princess, and I never would have met you or your brother if I stayed in my village."

"But, when did you stop being worried?" Twilight asked. Cadence looked out.

"It takes some time getting used too." Cadence shrugged regretfully, with a smile still on her face. That didn't really made Twilight feel any better. "But I assure you, this will become a second nature to you."

"You sure?" Twilight asked. "I've been princess for only a few months, and I still feel lost." She lowered her head in doubt.

"Your watch is being lifted soon, right? You'll be able to have a much better perspective on everything once you're able to go out on your own." Twilight thought about that, maybe she wasn't having a good experience because she was being babied by everypony. Her watch was about to end in a few days, maybe things might be a little bit better.

"I hope so." Twilight sighed. "I've been under close watch for so long I feel like I can't do anything anymore."

"I understand. I was so happy when I could go out on my own for the first time—I felt like I just became a young mare leaving the house for the first time all over again." Cadence laughed.

"Is that when things started getting better for you?" Twilight asked.

"It definitely was a big step in the right direction," Cadence nodded. "Once you get through all of the restrictions and regulations, you start to feel like yourself again—with a few more liberties in your favor." She smiled. Twilight chuckled softly.

"Hmm, I guess so. I do probably have to think of the benefits my new job could provide me with."

"That is true."Cadence agreed. She leaned in and nuzzled her doleful sister. "Your going to be a great princess, I'm sure of it." Twilight felt happy Cadence always seemed willing to help her with her struggles. Cadence made her feel a lot better about her situation, but there was still one big question that still cast a huge shadow on her confidence.

"Thank you for helping try to see the bright things in this, Cadence."

"I'm always happy to help." She pulled her wing tighter.

"But, I'm still concerned," Twilight readdressed. "I'm an alicorn now, does that mean I'll live forever too?"

Cadence smile faded. "What made you assume that?"

"Akkidan said that alicorns can live forever, that's why Luna and Celestia have lived so long. I don't want to believe it, but it might be true. With all of the other minor changes that has happened to me, could it also be possible that I can live forever too?"

Cadence stared off, and her expression turned neutral. She stayed silent for a bit—Twilight wondered if Cadence had heard or considered that question before.

"I don't believe so." Cadence said. Twilight's eyes widened.

"But, what about Celestia and Luna? They've lived for thousands of years and they're alicorns. Since they've made me an alicorn, I can only assume that comes with the deal." Twilight said sadly.

Cadence giggled. "Trust me, I'm positive you and I aren't."

"Why not?" Twilight asked. Cadence crossed her hooves.

"You know, I have wondered that myself at one point." She said. "Celestia and Luna are the only alicorns we know of in existence—well, besides you and me anyway. They've lived since as long as anypony or record can remember, so I guess it's natural to think of that of all alicorns." She guessed.

"But isn't it true?" Twilight asked. "An alicorn's magic is the most powerful than that of an average unicorn, wouldn't you and I have the same amount of power as Celestia and Luna?"

Cadence smiled. "Well Twilight, think about what their jobs are," She suggested. "Besides being Equestria's highest rulers, they both might also have the biggest responsibilities in the world." Twilight thought about it, then she gasped.

"They bring day and night!" She exclaimed.

"Correct." Cadence nodded. "Could you imagine all the amount of strength, concentration, and willpower it takes to do what they do daily? They might be the most powerful alicorns that will ever exist, they need all that power they have, and that might also require immortality to contain all of it. If alicorns were more common, I'd think they would be like you and me. I feel like Celestia and Luna are very special in that regard."

Twilight chuckled softly. "Well, we both don't have flowing manes and tails." She pointed out.

"Well, that is an obvious factor isn't it?" They both laughed. Cadence resumed her explanation. "You see? I believe you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope that's true, Cadence, I'll try to keep that in mind." Twilight smiled. She sighed a heavy sigh of relief, this was the happiest she's felt in a while. She hadn't considered a theory like that before. A humongous amount of sadness and worry just seemed to fall right off her chest suddenly. Cadence's idea sounded convincing enough, but Twilight could only guess that time could really tell whose right in the end, but it felt warm to consider.

Catching her off guard, Twilight moved over and hugged Cadence tightly.

"Thank you so much Cadence." She said. "I didn't realize how much I needed this talk."

"Good, "Cadence said, sounding short of breath. "You feel better now?"

"The best since I can remember." Twilight hugged her tighter than released herself. Cadence gasped for air. Twilight put her hoof over her mouth, she almost crushed somepony again. Having strength that could probably shatter boulders wasn't something she was too used too.

"Uh, sorry." Twilight gulped. "I don't know my own strength anymore."

"Don't worry," Cadence coughed. "you'll learn to manage it." She smiled. Twilight's mind clicked, the reception. She had to let the delegates know she was alright. Twilight stood up to brush and straighten her dress.

"Okay," She declared. "I'm ready to go back now."

Cadence stood up. "Are you sure? You don't have too if you don't want to."

"No, I want to let them know I'm alright." She wiped her eyes again.

"Fare enough," Cadence smiled. "I'll walk you down then."She said. The two princesses both walked off the balcony together. Cadence had her wing draped around Twilight as they walked. Twilight welcomed her company. They started discussing a few issues they were informed about by their secretaries, but for the first time, Twilight felt happy to talk about them. She had Cadence to thank for convincing her that things might not turn out as bad as she might have thought. Twilight recalled all of the times Cadence made her feel better whenever she felt down. She's always cared for her and tried to help her in anyway she could, and Cadence hasn't changed one bit.

They both approached the long and wide flight of stairs again. Cadence stopped in front of Twilight and offered her to go first, Twilight happily nodded and proceeded down.

* * *

The guards who stood at the end of the staircase that lead to the thrown hall opened the two large doors behind them.

The staff and the other guards stood around at corners of the walls of the hall, waiting for some order, or just waiting for something to happen. There weren't as many ponies in the hall as there were earlier, but there were still quite a few around. Many of them Twilight recognized, she saw them from reception tables. Twilight looked around, she didn't see Bronzelocks or Akkidan anywhere. She hoped they were still at their table so she could apologize for behaving so badly in front of them.

The princesses both stopped in the middle of the big hall.

"Alright, I still have a few more things to finish up with Spike. I'll join up with you when I can, okay?"

"No problem," Twilight said. "Is the ambassador okay?"

Cadence rolled her eyes. "We're working on it," She said. "I've sent the letter ordering her release, but it seems like they're trying to get some bits out of us for her release."

"Oh that's terrible." Twilight winced. "I hope she'll be alright."

"I hope so too. I don't want to have to use force, but if the village won't comply, I'll have no choice."

Twilight also didn't like that idea, she hoped that Cadence could get it sorted out without anypony getting hurt.  
"Do you need my help?" Twilight asked.

"I believe I have things situated. It will only take a few more minutes."

"Okay." Twilight smiled. They both sent each other off before departing their own ways. Twilight came to the corner where a lone guard was. He bowed and opened the hall to where the ballroom was to her. She walked down feeling confidant. She felt happy enough that she skipped down the hallway giggling to herself. Tonight has turned for her unexpectedly, but very pleasantly. She had a wonderful supportive sister who helped her see that being a princess is an exciting experience. Her watch was being relieved soon, and her arrangements for Ponyville was just in her reach. And the possibility of her being eternal might not be true. So many good things to hope for. She thought things couldn't get any better.

She stopped her joyful prance at the end of the hall. She stood straight and acted formal. She saw two crystal guards standing direct at the door to the ballroom. It was a little quieter than the last time she was there, maybe most of the guest were already leaving. Twilight came up to the door and greeted the two guards happily.

"Good evening, sirs." She greeted them. They remained their post, motionless. Twilight stopped next to them, she found that a little odd—normally all the guards she met the would respectfully bow to her. Not that she craved for the attention or anything, but it seemed like they didn't know she was. Twilight cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. "Sirs?" Still no motion. They didn't even a flinch. She cocked her head. She came up to one of them and waved her hoof in front of his face. "Hello?" Nothing. He wasn't even breathing. Twilight gasped. She went up to the other guard and just as lifeless. Twilight tried to think of what could have happened to them.

' _Did a spell do this do them?_ Twilight was about to conjure her magic to find out, then she turned to the ball room. She noticed a waitress poring a beverage into a stallion's glass, the liquid was frozen in mid-pore. Twilight shot her eyes to the guests, no pony was moving. Even the candles that were hanging off the columns, their flames didn't flicker, but were frozen in place. Twilight noticed there wasn't any noise either, time seemed to have _stopped_.

Twilight took a step back from the statue like guards, all she could hear was the sound of her hooves clopping, and the sound of her worried breathing increasing. She backed away from the entrance and ran back down the hall in a scared panic, she had to find somepony who could help (if they weren't frozen too). She didn't hear anything up ahead other than the sound of her hooves. She slid to a stop at the throne hall, it was as eerily silent as the ballroom. Ponies were perfectly still, and the environment was as equally still.

"Anypony?" Twilight's question was the only form of noise around. No reply. She didn't see Cadence anywhere. In a act of panic, she sprinted to the palace doors. She burst through the large doors. Carriages were parked around the plaza, no better luck here. Everypony was just as motionless as those in the palace. The air felt quiet and vacant, there wasn't even the slightest breeze. Twilight trotted down the steps, and stopped in the middle of the plaza where the fountain was.

"Is there anypony who can here me?" She yelled. Not even an echo. Twilight grunted nervously and ran, trying to find any sort of explanation to why this was happening. She ran past the fountain, its streams were also frozen in mid flow.

Twilight panted and rested herself on the fountain edge, contemplating her situation, thinking of any reason for this. She prevented herself from having a freak out, which just barely had been stopped.

Twilight thought over; she had attempted stopping time once, but at that time she met her future self and obsessed over it. If she wanted time to stop now, this was the wrong time for it. She browsed the files in her mind, searching for an answer to this without getting worked up.

The Crystal Empire had a lineage of exotic magic spells, some of which she's never even known about before. Maybe somepony had cast one of those spells by mistake, but why was she unaffected by it? If this was a spell it was a strange one. Twilight felt a strange sensation in the frozen air, it felt really weird, it felt foreign to her. And whatever it was it had a firm grasped on the world around her.

Twilight thought harder, where could the answer be? Then she came to a conclusion, it had to be it.

"Sombra's chambers!" She said out loud. "They might have a counter spell for this!" She got up and trotted over to the steps to the palace doors. "I can fix this, whatever it is. Sombra was bound to have a whole assortment of the most exotic spells, I'll just open up the floor that reveals the stairs to his chambers." She climbed the steps. "But I've never felt magic like this before. I've had a good taste of what dark magic felt like, but this feels very different. It feels almost—"

In the corner of her eye she saw something move. She glanced at what she saw; a tall slender figure stood in the open area where the crystal heart was being kept. Its head and waist was wrapped in a cloak. It stood up on two legs and its skin looked withered and warn. It reminded her of two legged creatures she turned into when she went through the mirror. The figure reached out it's shaky, skinny arms and grabbed the heart, removing it from its pedestals. It held the heart up in front of itself, as if i twas taking in a prize. Twilight's protective instincts kicked in.

"Stop!" She shouted. The figure jumped in surprise. It turned to her, its face was shrouded in shadow. It took off running with the heart, holding it in both arms. Twilight leaped off the steps and bolted for the thief.

The thief ran surprisingly fast considering it had only two legs, but not fast enough. Twilight was closing in on the thief down a street, she could see the heart in its possession, but the thief acted fast. It swung its arm out towards a building it just past. It clutched its fist, and a yellow aura glowed around it. The entire corner of the building the thief just past blew out onto the street behind the thief and in front of Twilight, this mysterious thief had magic. Twilight acted quickly—she jumped and her wings gave her an extra boost. She sailed over the debris and glided—though very wobbly—back down and proceeded in her pursuit.

The thief hesitantly turned the street corner, and Twilight ran closely behind it. She fired a few beams of her magic at the thief. She didn't want to damage the heart, so she fired shots next to the thief's sides. The ground combusted in clouds of dust and chunks of debris, the thief kept its course, unfazed by Twilight's magic. Twilight concentrated again, she took aim, and fired at the thief's back. The thief hurled out of control into a shop in front of it. The thief crashed through the window; shards of glass clanged the ground and clouds of white powder drifted out of the broken window.

Twilight entered through the store entrance (the window was too messy). She walked in and discovered that the shop was a small bakery. Clouds of flour clouded the area, she flapped her wings to rid some of it. She saw the thief's impact trail had mad a hole into the kitchen. She spotted the kitchen door and entered. The crystal heart glowed a faint blue glow and lied in the center of the kitchen among various bags of ingredients, she didn't see the thief anywhere, twilight hoped the thief had fled and gave up.

Without thinking to check her surroundings, she trotted over to reclaim the heart, but a mass lunged at her and they both toppled and rolled to the wall. Twilight felt something clench her neck as she was suddenly pivoted upwards to the wall. The thief strangled her neck fiercely, she struggled to breath. Its grip was getting stronger and Twilight's vision was starting to blur. Twilight tried to force the thief off of her but his grasp was getting tighter and tighter. In a last effort, Twilight then coiled her hind legs, and with all of her strength, she kicked the thief off of her. The thief flew across the kitchen and slammed into a utility closet. Twilight struggled to stand on her hooves. She coughed hardly and rubbed her neck where the thief had strangled her.

She opened her eye and saw the thief—it was standing a distance away from the crystal heart, and so was herself. The crystal heart was in the center of the kitchen, and she and the thief were standing on opposite sides—a stalemate.

Twilight took this moment to examine this shrouded thief. The thief looked unhealthily thin for his size; his arms and legs were lanky and bony, and his rib cage was pressing through his warn old skin. Twilight assumed this shadowed thief was male. He was wearing some kind of light shoe wear, and he wore a cloak that covered his waist and head. The thief's face was completely covered in shadow, but long and thin ruff gray hair came down from his covered face.

Twilight slowly rose, and lifted her head and spit to her side. "Alright, buddy," She interrogated with a scratchy voice. "I don't know what you plan on doing with that, but I know it can't be good."

The thief didn't reply. She still couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was studying her. Twilight took a small step forward, then the thief sprinted forward to grab the heart. Twilight lit her horn up, and a soft but powerful light lit up in a dark pink glow. The thief stopped in his tracks.

"Not so fast." She growled. The thief took a few steps back. "I won't let anything happen to the crystal heart while I'm here." The thief didn't move. "If you need help, I will gladly try to help anyway I can, but you can't take the crystal heart, no matter how desperate you may be." She dimmed her glow down until it faded. Her aura outlined the crystal heart and slowly dragged it to herself across the tiled floor. "Do we understand each other?" She asked sincerely. The thief came out of his hunched position and slowly stood upright, lowering his arms.

Figuring it was some kind of friendly gesture, Twilight levitated the heart to her side. She turned back to the thief who was standing straight up with his arms at his sides, Twilight might have gotten through to him.

"Good." She smiled. "I'll go return the crystal heart to its rightful place and fix whatever is causing time to stop. When I do—"

Faster than Twilight's eyes could process, the thief arced his arms up and yellow energy emitted from his hands. He fired a huge surge of energy at Twilight. It hit her in the chest and she rocketed through the wall and out into the street, where she slammed into the side of a building.

Twilight tried to refocus. She saw that electrical surges circulated her body and stiffened her muscles—she couldn't move. She tried to move, but her tendons felt like they've been turned to stone. She couldn't let that thief get away with the crystal heart, she concentrated all of her willpower into her horn and created a field of magic around herself that expelled the energy that was suspending her.

She quickly brushed off the large chunks of debris that fell on her. She looked down at where the beam of energy hit her, her golden collar was fried. Vapors evaporated from the black scorch mark where the impact was. Her collar saved her from being scorched herself, she felt pretty thankful for that.

Twilight heard a bang from the rooftop of the bakery. She looked up, and saw the thief emerging from the roof and started running off, hopping to the other rooftops of the buildings. Twilight saw the heart in his arm. She stiffly stood up and opened her sore wings.

' _Okay, so negotiating didn't work._ _'_ She chided. ' _He_ _still hasn't changed his motivations_ — _he_ _'_ _s escaping with the crystal heart and going to do who knows what with it. But I won't let that happen, I won't let the heart be lost again._ _'_ Twilight readied herself and got into a position to take off. ' _Well, I guess this is a good time to practice flying as any._ _'_ Twilight squatted, then jumped and swiftly took off into the air.

Twilight already knew she was bad at flying, but she tried to remember all the lessons that Rainbow Dash had taught her, because the entire fate of city and its people may be at stake. She very wobbly flew up above the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. She spotted the thief running across the rooftops, heading towards the edge of the city. She realized where he might be heading.

' _Hes heading towards_ _outer arctic rims!_ _I'll never find him there_ _.'_ Twilight quickly bolted after him. She was trying her best to keep her balance and altitude stable. She was doing exactly as Rainbow told her: " _Keep your wings in sync._ _"_ Twilight was almost flying neck-and-neck with the thief. Twilight saw the blue glow of the heart radiating in his arm—he was very quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop in only seconds. Twilight immediately assumed that this thief was responsible for the time stop. His plan might have been easy to follow; he would freeze time and steal the heart for his own needs, and no pony would be non the wiser. But Twilight wondered why she the only one unaffected. She could ask him these loads of questions later, right now she needed to get the crystal heart back to the palace, the fate of the entire city could depend on it.

Twilight veered over to the thief, she glided steadily behind him. She saw the heart—if she could just get close enough, she could slip the heart out of his grasp. She slanted her wings a little more and she drifted downwards. She was flying right behind the thief, he was running awfully fast, but he didn't seem to notice her. Twilight acted—her aura appeared around the crystal heart. While trying to keep herself from smashing her face into steam vent, she was trying very delicately to slip the crystal heart out of his grasp. She was making her move. She bit her lip, she almost had it out. Then the thief's blank face shot to her. Twilight gasped, and his yellow aura appeared around her. The thief flinged Twilight into the building across the street. She cried in surprise and slammed through the wall of the second floor of a building.

Dust filled the air where Twilight had crashed. She coughed as she sat up, refusing to be knocked down.

"No time to sit around." She prompted. She got up and ran to the open space in the wall. She saw the faint blue glint of the crystal heart in the distance, far down the line of roofs. Twilight grimaced at her situation. "How could something pretty much just skin and bones be so powerful?" She sneezed from the accumulating dust. She got ready to take off again, but she just saw something. The thief was approaching the last building on the street, Twilight had an Idea. She began to light her horn again, and it started lighting up and she took aim again. "Okay, I never thought I would have to use this one, but I cant think of a better time than now." She waited for the right time—she timed it so that the thief would be just behind the edge of the last building.

The thief was approaching the last building far down the street—Twilight got herself ready.

"Here goes nothing." She gulped. The right moment came. She charged and fired a solid beam of energy at the edge of the last building. She saw that the thief was just about ready to jump off when her magic hit her target. She released her contained energy. The edge of the building where the thief was standing exploded in a massive bright fire ball of pink flames that lit up the whole street. Twilight flinched at what she just saw. When she glanced back, she saw a twinkle of hope. Twilight saw a blue light emerge from the flames, the crystal heart. It flew off into the distance. Twilight shot up, she had to catch it, but she couldn't fly to it fast enough. So she did what she would normally do, teleport. But this time into the air. She estimated the hearts trajectory and magically teleported a distance in front of it.

She appeared about twenty meters above the edge of the city, but she didn't admire the view, because a large and hard object hit her right in the stomach.

"OOOF!" She wrapped her legs around what hit her, the crystal heart. "Yes!"She yelled victoriously. She couldn't be too excited, because she was hurdling towards the ground at great speed. Twilight flipped herself around and tried to glide down. She got herself elevated, but it wasn't enough to slow her down much. She hit the ground and rolled out of control on the tall and cool grass and came to a slow stop.

Twilight layed on her side with the heart cradled in her legs. She breathed heavily from all the action she wasn't expecting to go through tonight. She held up the crystal heart in front of herself and tiredly grinned. "Gotcha..." She sighed. She rolled her head over to her other side, the large pink flame was dying down on the building she fired at.

' _I guess flame-prove paneling does serve a purpose here after all.'_ She thought. Twilight steadily brought herself back up on her hooves. She looked around, she was on the outskirts of the city. The city was about a quarter mile away. How hard did the heart hit her that she flew out this far? She looked back at the area were she last saw the thief, she couldn't see him anywhere. Twilight sighed tiredly, she hoped he learned his lesson, the crystal heart isn't going anywhere.

Twilight was amazed that she went through all of that, she knew for a fact she could have never survived that kind of physical punishment being a unicorn. She was even more thankful to have alicorn magic now. Twilight levitated the heart to her side.

"Now, lets get you back to where you belong." She told the heart. Twilight calmly walked to the city with her head low, first she had to put the heart back in its place, then she had to find a way to fix this time freeze.

Twilight still wasn't sure whether the thief really was gone.

She kept a close eye out on every corner, looking if he was lurking in the shadows somewhere. The street city was just as quiet as she left it, but from every vendor and shop she past it really shouldn't have been quiet. She walked past a frozen street performance. A lot of ponies gathered around to see the lively dancers, but they were all were frozen in time. She walked past the celebration with the city's most precious gem. The crystal heart made a low hum while she held it with her magical field. The heart's presence healed the bruises she got from all the action she went through. Too bad it couldn't heal her dress though—it was battered, torn, and ripped from all the unexpected trauma.

' _Oh well, I'm sure it'll be mended good as new later.'_ She shrugged. But, her crown was missing. Twilight didn't let that part slide so well. She was very worried about that. Twilight told herself she would look for it after she put the heart where it belonged, she didn't want the risk of losing the heart if the thief was still around somewhere.

Twilight saw the palace ahead, and the heart's pedestals were right under it. She sighed in accomplishment—she trotted lightly over to it. Twilight had so many questions, but first she had to get the heart back to where it was supposed to be. She trotted passed the frozen fountain. The carriages were still parked outside the palace doors, and ponies still remained in their same positions, as if not a second has passed. The whole way over to the palace, she wondered why time was still frozen. After she saw the explosion she half expected it to fix the time freeze, assuming the thief really did cause all of this. She also questioned why she wasn't affected by this. She looked to the crystal heart that was floating along her side. She smiled—she guessed it was good she wasn't affected, otherwise the heart might have been lost again to some lunatic. She felt pretty good about herself, she was no fighter, but she hasn't exercised her magic like that before. She never tried to get too prideful with herself, but she was impressed with herself this time.

Twilight made it to the heart's pedestals, she stopped and lowered her head to catch her breath. She looked back up at the crystal heart that was in her magical field.

"Here you go." She told it. She carefully put it back on its pedestals and it magically floated up on its own. It spun around, making a louder hum than before. The crystal heart was restored. Twilight sighed in relief and crossed her forelegs, leaning on a pedestal.

"Alright, checked one thing off, now to fix this time problem." She turned around to head back into the palace entrance. But she stopped herself, because all the way down the street that led to the train station, she saw something. She squinted her eyes to improve her focus, it was him. The thief stood in the center of the road at the other end of the city. His dark figure was revealed in front of the light of the moon that _was_ rising over the hills behind him. His cloak gave him a ghostly appearance. He slowly raised his skinny arms and yellow glows appeared around them. Twilight understood what he was signaling: he wanted the heart and he wasn't going to leave without it.

Twilight scowled at her opponent—she knew he saw her. She calmly walked around in front of the crystal heart. For safety measures, she put a magical forcefield around the heart and its pedestals. The thief appeared to be walking forward with his fist glowing. Twilight walked out of the hearts holding area. She had to protect it no matter what, he had to be stopped. She knew that the thief would never give up until he had the heart in his position, and neither would she to keep it safe.

Twilight stopped outside of the heart's holding place. She positioned her hooves in a squatting position. Her horn glowed and a ring of wind circled her, picking up the surrounding dust. The thief mimicked her, and an identical ring appeared around him. Twilight opened her wings, she scraped her hoof against the ground and aggressively blew her nostrils. The thief hunched himself, pulling his arms up offensively. Twilight readied herself, she didn't care if this fight would kill her in the process, she could not let him have the crystal heart, it would not be lost to a power hungry maniac again. She charged herself, and the glow around her horn turned brighter.

"Lets dance." She growled. (She always wanted to say that). Twilight bolted swiftly in a field of power down the street to confront her opponent. The thief had done the same, he dashed forward in his own field of power. Twilight braced herself for the impact, they were about to collide at the street intersection. And in only a matter of seconds, they collided with each other. The impact was so powerful it sent a massive shock wave four blocks wide, and it made an impressively large crater in the street.

Twilight and the thief struggled and pushed for dominance over each other. Twilight stared into his empty face, gritting her teeth, trying to overpower him, but their strength seemed evenly matched. The thief held her hooves in a firm grip. His hands started to glow yellow and Twilight hooves started to steam. Twilight hissed and fired a blast of magic in his covered face. The thief flew backwards and released her hooves, but he quickly got back up on his feet. He arced his arms and fired his own ray of power. Twilight quickly put up a materialized shield and deflected his power. The collision of their magic did not rub off on each other well; a metallic howl sounded from the two powers colliding. He was definitely using magic Twilight didn't know.

Twilight focused her shield into a beam of her own and pushed it against the thief's and overpowered his own beam. He flew back another couple yards and skidded along the road and out of the crater. After she shook her head, she flew out of the crater to see where he had landed. She looked over the street and saw no sign of him. A clanging sound came from her left, she looked and the thief lunged up and grabbed her.

"No you don't!" She cried. She swung him off of herself and crashed into a cart full of hay next to a loading port. She saw some time frozen ponies next to it, she had to get that cart away from them. She swooped down and got to the back of the cart. She pulled back her hind legs. "Looks like you're going for a ride." She said. With all her mite, she fiercely kicked the cart into the air. It soared high into the air—she was really liking her new strength. She quickly turned around and fired a bright shot. The cart exploded into a flaming cloud. The flaming pile fell back down onto the street a few yards away. Twilight ran over and investigated. The heat coming off the burning pile of wood and straw was intense, she looked among the flames to see if she could see the thief.

Suddenly, in a way that sent shivers down Twilight's spine, the thief emerged slowly from the flames. His cloak was on fire as well, but it didn't appear to be burning away. Twilight was too distracted by this horrifying image to notice that the thief raised his arms again and fired to beams at Twilight's hooves. She flew backwards and tumbled and hit a street light in the back.

Twilight grunted and shook her head, she looked up and saw the thief was running at her with his fists glowing. He was still on fire, and was running at great speed He jumped into the air and dived to her. Twilight gasped and rolled out of the way. Twilight felt the vibration of his impact on the ground, that could have been a very painful punch. She got up on her hooves and readied her magic again. Twilight fired several shots at the thief, but he dodged them as he ran at her. He stopped and arced his arms and pulled them back in a slow pulling motion.

Twilight heard loud cracking sounds from behind her, she looked back and to her terror the building behind her was falling on her. She put up a forcefield around herself just in time. Heaps of wood, concrete, and debris came crashing down around her. When the debris settled, Twilight magically summoned a huge gust of wind to clear away the dust. Twilight looked around, the thief vanished. She looked to where the heart was being kept, the thief was running for the heart. He wasn't on fire anymore and he didn't appear to have a singe on him. Twilight looked back at the streetlight she crashed into. She pulled it out of the ground with her magic. The thief was still in range, with a large range of motion, she whacked the thief into the air with a satisfying _TUNG_! The thief flew into the and far off a few streets over.

' _The farther away he is the better.'_

Twilight flew over to where the thief had landed—a massive whole was in a building. She glided down the examine. She flew in place looking over the crash. Suddenly he lunged out from the dust cloud and into the air. He tackled Twilight in mid air and flew out of control then crashed onto the wall on top of the crystal palace. Twilight tried to refocus her self. She looked below and saw the entire city below her. Out of nowhere, her body began to burn. Twilight screeched in pain as the thief still had hold of her.. He grabbed her again and threw her back down the the city. Delusional from the pain, she fell back down and splashed into the fountain. The water snapped her out of her delusional state and she emerged from the water gasping for air.

Twilight looked down at the burns that wrapped around her body, they stung badly and looked horrible. But she didn't have time to tend to them, because she saw the thief descend slowly fro above and touched the ground. He slowly walked towards her with his fists glowing. In defense, Twilight fired a solid blast, the then thief deflected it with his magic. He fired a bolt at the water and Twilight flew out of the fountain and onto the grass. Twilight didn't have the energy to get up, but she stumbled trying to get up. Before Twilight could conjure magic, the thief fired another blast at her. She grunted and was sent flying farther down the street. She skidded to a stop, and she struggled to get up. She felt very dizzy and was almost depleted of magic, but she had to keep fighting, she had to keep fighting to protect the crystal heart, but she was starting worry.

She saw the thief slowly walking towards her. She readied herself to charge again. The ring of wind appeared around her again and she dashed forward. She came at him full speed, but before she could ram him, he grab her by the hooves and forced her to the ground. She breathed fearfully heavily in a long silence of the thief's grasp of her. Then the thief held her up in one arm, Twilight struggled to free herself. Then, the hand Twilight was caught in started glowing brighter and brighter. Twilight stopped struggling, she was afraid it would burn her again, but something very different happened. When it was too bright for Twilight to see, she got shot out of the thief's hand and fired into the sky so fast the entire city just passed by her in seconds.

She flew farther and farther up away from the city, she was near to passing out. The velocity at which she was traveling made everything she was passing look like a paint brush stroke. She past by clouds in mere seconds. Twilight barely had the strength to stop herself. She flew higher and higher, it was getting colder and the air was getting thinner. If she kept speeding up like this she might end up in space, that would be really bad.

Fortunately, it looked like she wasn't going into space. She started to slow until she stopped ascending. She gazed into the clear and beautiful starlit night. The star's light were so bright and clear up there, she could see their light clearly on herself. But she couldn't admire how beautiful the night was, she was starting to descend back down. She tried to unfold her wings but they hurt so much she couldn't open them.

' _No no no no! They can't be broken! Not now!_ _'_ She tried to use her magic to teleport back down safely, but she couldn't focus on where to teleport, the city was too far away. She did have a little longer to figure out how to prevent herself from becoming a pavement pancake.

Before Twilight could even begin to panic, she landed in a soft white misty substance. She pulled her head out of it, she looked around and saw there was a whole landscape of this stuff. Twilight looked below her and saw the city looked like a scale model, she was still miles up. She was on a cloud.

Twilight wanted so badly to just lay down in this heavenly water vapor, but she had a job to do. She got up and stumbled over to the edge of the cloud. Twilight felt pretty lucky she could walk on clouds now that she had wings like a pegasus, otherwise she just would have fallen straight through the cloud.

Twilight crawled to the edge of the cloud. It was so cold up there—cold enough she could see her own breath. She also noticed that she had accumulated frost in her mane and tail—she was definitely a lot higher up than where Cloudsdale would be normally.

Under normal circumstances, the cold would have been brutal being so high up, but Twilight thought it felt very soothing on her burns. Twilight looked over the tiny city—she decided before she did anything she had to tend to her injured self first. Her head wasn't spinning anymore, which gave her the concentration she needed.

She cast a healing spell on herself—it wasn't enough to heal her body completely, but it was good enough to make her last until she got better help. A field of her magic covered her entire body and was healing her the magic faded away, she checked herself.

She could open her wings again, but they were still a little sore. Her burns didn't sting anymore, but the scars were still very visible. She sighed in relief due to her injuries being mostly healed. Twilight stood up shakily and looked down upon the city.

She squinted at the base of the palace were the crystal heart was being protected by her magic, and her new hawk-like vision focused in. The thief looked like he was trying to break open the shield around the heart. Her magic was strong, but she didn't know how much longer it would hold up to the thief's foreign magic. If a skinny thing like that could throw her several miles into the air, than Twilight knew he was any _but_ frail.

Twilight folded her wings back and stood at the very edge of the cloud.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She said out loud. She let herself fall head first off the cloud head first and sped back down to the city. Twilight was picking up speed the farther down she went, she tried to keep her wings folded up to keep her speed. As Twilight descended farther and farther down, she felt water trickle down herself—all the frost was melting off her coat—the air was getting warmer.

Twilight was approaching ground level at an extremely fast rate the farther down she went. Normally, if Twilight was going this fast she would probably throw up, but now she felt different, she felt good: the speed, the rush, the adrenalin, she could understand how somepony like Rainbow Dash could live for this. Twilight felt like nothing could stop her, like the world was bending around her. Twilight felt a little smirk crawl up her face. It could have been because of the intense g-forces, but also likely Twilight just felt really good at that moment.

Twilight saw the ground approaching closer and closer, it was now or never. She began to unfold her wings. Thinking about how much a need-for-speed pony Rainbow Dash is, Twilight remembered a move she frequently does when doing course flights with her, it was also a step into making a sonic rainboom. She didn't know how she would pull it off, but she had to if she was going to get the thief away from the crystal heart.

From close observations of Rainbow's demonstrations, she would have to drop to the ground from a very tall height. She dropped free fall style of a cloud, she could get any higher than that. Once she would make it to the ground, she would have to reposition herself as fast as she could, and the rest is done for her.

Twilight didn't understand how that worked—even physically; she would break all her legs in the process, and she was pretty sure that she probably would never wake up from that. But Twilight had seen Rainbow pull off that move dozens of times at their flying sessions and she came out without a scratch (just really messed up hair).

Twilight was near to ground level.

' _It's now or never again_ _.'_ She gulped. Twilight put her hooves out in front of herself. She began to feel some kind of friction accruing around her—she saw this effect happen on Rainbow Dash when she did this move before. Twilight must have been doing something right, because her entire body began to twitch. Surges of electricity began to flash around her, just like how Rainbow did. Twilight's prospective of the world around her began distance _way_ farther as she went faster. She might bore through the ground if she isn't careful.

The ground felt only inches away and Twilight acted fast. She quickly repositioned herself upright. Twilight didn't break all of her legs like she feared, but she didn't anticipate the event that would happen next. She hit the ground on all fours legs and an entire electrical surge overtook her, and she flashed lightning-fast uncontrollably down the street.

Twilight's mind was racing a million miles an hour, she had no idea what was happening. She was flying down the street in a ray of light that was emitting from herself at sonic speed it felt. The world around her stretched and bent around her. Twilight didn't have time to figure out why this was happening to her, because the next thing she knew, the thief's surprised figure came right in front of her and she plowed him off his feet and sent him flying into the palace walls.

Twilight tried to stop herself from doing the same, she slammed her hooves on the ground and came to a screeching halt. She stopped in front of the thief who was pitted against the palace walls. She noticed a large amount of light coming from her body—she looked all around herself and was speechless; her entire body was glowing the color of her coat's hue.

Electrical sparks flickered around her, and her mane and tail were flowing. Twilight didn't understand how this was happening, this definitely never happened too Rainbow Dash when she did that move. Twilight did try to call up all the magic she had but she felt have she might have over done it a little.

While Twilight was still a little spooked by this magical anomaly, the thief started to move. He tried to get his upper body out of his self-shaped crater in the wall. He managed to pull his upper body out, and held his head. He looked up at Twilight and he winced at this new phenomenon. Twilight saw him and she smiled.

"I thought I would catch up to you sooner or later." She said. Her voice sounded very gritty and metallic, which crept her out a little. The thief didn't answer. Twilight didn't blame him, she might have had trouble speaking if she was in his shoes.

"I know, I don't know what's happening either." She looked around herself again. "I have to admit, I thought I was done for when you shot me into the sky like that. But since I'm feeling refreshed, I think I'd like to take you somewhere." She said, her playful smile turned to anger.

Her eyes started glowing, and her aura appeared around him. He struggled to free himself from her grasp, but it was clear the tides had turned. Twilight held him up and waved her hoof in a ' _so long'_ gesture.

Next, she threw him into the air and let go. He spun around and tried to restore his balance, but Twilight saw too that. With a good amount of consecration and power, Twilight fired a thin solid blue beam at the thief. His figure froze when the beam reached him and blue energy materialized around him. The magic grew brighter and so did Twilight.

She fired the last push—the thief vanished, and a wave of blue energy blew out across the city. Twilight huffed angrily, the blue energy disappeared. Twilight's magical glow started to fade, her mane and tail returned to normal, and her eyes did also.

Twilight suddenly felt very weak. She turned herself around and lied back down against the wall next to the thief's crater—she was exhausted. Twilight breathed tiredly, this was probably her first moment of peace since her talk with Cadence. The air around her still felt vacant and wrong, and no pony still appeared to be moving, so everything wasn't at peace yet.

Twilight looked to the crystal heart, it spun around its pedestals, emitting its bright blue glow. Twilight managed a tired smile.

"At least you're safe." She told it. Twilight hoped getting rid of the thief would have fixed everything, but it seemed like the spell he cast was still in effect. Twilight was sure he wouldn't be a problem anymore—she teleported him to the farthest end of Equestria, she felt confident that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

With all things considered, Twilight still had a lot of unanswered questions. Who was that thief and why did he want the heart? Where did he come from, and how could he stop time like this? And why was she the only one unaffected? Twilight brushed her hair back, she could figure out those things later, right now she had to find a counter-spell to fix this. As much as she would love to sit down and rest, she couldn't.

Twilight slowly rose from her slump and shook her body to rid of some dust that covered her.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," She sniffed. "I think its time to fix time." Twilight came around to the plaza where the fountain was. She stopped at the base of the steps and looked back at all of the ponies dressed for this evening. They haven't moved at all. Too them, not a second has gone by. What would they do when they saw all this destruction appear in front of them in a instant? It's a miracle that nopony appeared to be hurt by all of this too.

What would she tell Cadence? Or the delegates? How would they react to seeing her like this? Unless Twilight figured out how to reveres this, they wouldn't do much of anything anymore.

Twilight lowered her head in exhaustion, she headed up the steps into the palace. She took one more look back, just to see if the thief really was gone. She held her breath, her ears moved, trying to detect any figment of sound... All silent. Twilight sighed in relief, he was gone. She opened the palace doors. She calmly walked through and closed them behind her.

* * *

After a long chilling walk down the hidden steps, Twilight reached Sombra's chambers.

The small wooden door was revealed by Twilight's light. She came down and stood in front of it. The door worked almost as a portal, she just had to think hard enough and it would take her to her where she desired in the castle, and that was Sombra's chambers. Twilight inhaled, and a beam of her dark magic focused through the crystal that was positioned on top of the frame.

"Just a few more seconds..." She bit her lip. Suddenly the door cracked open, and Twilight cut off her magic. She walked over and slowly creaked the door open. She poked her head through it and lit her horn up.

Twilight fully opened the door, it was even darker than the stairway. She lit her horn again. She saw the lanterns mounted against the ancient walls. Her horn sparked flashes across the room, then the lanterns lit up.

Twilight walked into the musty old writing quarters of King Sombra. She left the door open, she didn't like the thought of being trapped in this creepy room alone. Book cases covered almost every space of the walls—Twilight figured it shouldn't be that hard to find something that could help.

The room felt cold and eerie, a lot like Sombra in fact. This is where he kept all of his secret document and his records. Twilight could spend hours looking into these books and scrolls, but she had to be careful for what she wished for down there.

Twilight came up to the wooden lectern, she pulled the chair out and prepared for her skimming. She scooted herself in and levitated a scroll out from the first bookcase that was closest. She lit the dusty candle on the edge of the desk and began to breeze threw the scrolls texts.

At first Twilight felt confident she would find something that might fix everything, but she read through almost the entire room's magic scrolls and she couldn't find anything remotely helpful. But she did find a few weird things though; for one, she found a text that said violet and turquoise are the same color. And if you mix ivy with the right amount of thistle, life giving fumes would spread all around you and gain amazing powers.

What was Sombra working on down here? A lot of the scrolls she read were full of nonsense. All the dark magic inside of him must have drove him mad. Twilight almost felt sorry for him for a moment, but then she remembered he killed Princess Amore. Twilight huffed impatiently and continued looking for a counter spell.

Twilight searched almost every corner of the dimly lit room and couldn't find anything. The scrolls and books she browsed through lied open and piled up on the floor. That was very unlike her—Twilight usually took great care of any book or text she possessed. She was getting so worried about not finding what she was looking for she couldn't neatly organize everything back in their place.

After nearly reading every single piece of paper in sight, she gave up and bumped her head on the lectern.

"It's no use," She pouted. "I'll never find a counter spell to fix this." Twilight sighed in angst. She figured if nothing was here she would go to Canterlot to find something, but that was a long way away. It wasn't like she would waste time trying to get there, seeing as not a single second would go by. In the Conterlot archives, there was a spell that could stop time, but she was trying to undo it, not cast it. Twilight thought she might have a better chance there.

Twilight, scooted herself out and stood up in defeat.

"Well, better get ready for a _long_ flight." She said grimly. She was about to head out the door, when she noticed something strange in the wall. One stone brick in the corner of the room was protruding out more than all the others. It wasn't as ruff around the edges either. Twilight put her hoof to her lip. "Wait a minute..."

Twilight had heard of something like this, secret levers or switches were often disguised into objects that were in or on the wall, but they would look slightly off to hint itself. Twilight approached the peculiar stone brick, if she was right about this... Her horn began to glow, her magical currents began to wrap around the stone, she began to push it in. A small area of the wall shook and dust fell of around it.

Twilight jumped in reaction. The wall opened slowly outwards, it stopped at Twilight's hoofs. Twilight looked up and snickered.

"I knew it." Twilight looked inside—she was slightly disappointed at what she saw. She was kind of expecting a much bigger room filled with even more documents, but all she saw was a small closet with a chest inside. But she soon noticed a small label on the bottom of the lock, Twilight looked down and examined it. It was written in that old Equine language again—her rusty knowledge of old Equestrian languages might have to come in too play again.

The writing looked similar to that of the coin shining Armor gave her earlier. She pointed to each individual letter to try and spell it out. Though, the letters were smudged, she could recognize them. The letters spelled out an old word for: _Dangerous_.

Twilight knew something juicy had to be in there. She wasted no time, whatever Sombra was hiding in there it had to be good. She melted the lock with her magic and it clumped to the floor, Twilight then opened the chest. Her anticipated expression fell with what she saw. All Twilight saw was a old leather book and a couple of relics. Twilight was sure all of these things had the capacity to reek havoc on the world, but none of these were what Twilight was looking for.

Twilight was sure nothing was in there, but she doubtfully shrugged and she searched the chest. She lazily scanned threw the texts on the papers, but one phrase on one piece of paper caught her eye. She dropped everything and gasped. The top phrase read: _Reference guide to time control,_ in the older language. Twilight jumped with glee.

"Yes! I found it!" Twilight opened the book, she flipped threw the pages until she found the page were it told the user how to reveres the effect. "No, not here,"She skimmed. "No, not here either. Huh...Here we are!" She found the pages where the steps to counteract the spell. From the descriptions and small primitive illustrations on how to preform it, it looked a little fuzzy. And it was written in the older language, so it might take some doing.

"Okay, might take a few tries, but I'll nail this down in no time." She closed the trunk back up and trotted happily out the room with the book in her field. "I hope this works,"She said, as she closed the wooden door behind her. "I'm still not the most fluent with this language, but it looks easy enough to follow. But I'm just so relieved that I found this. Now I can put everything back the way it—"

A violent, sharp sting scratched across Twilight's left side. It was so sudden, it felt so terrible, she screamed in pain. Whatever power or confidence Twilight had felt was gone in an instant. She fell to the floor with a hard _THUMP_ that echoed around the pit.

The pain from the gash was unlike anything Twilight had ever felt; it felt as if two hot metal rods were placed on her. Twilight had lost all her strength, she didn't even have the strength to lift her own head to see what even happened. Twilight developed a cold sweat—the pain was spreading around her body, she didn't have the strength to preform a healing spell on herself.

Twilight whimpered helplessly in pain; her eyes were beginning to tear. In her hazy vision she saw the spell book a few inches in front of her, she may still have a chance. Her magic was sapped, she couldn't grasp it in her field. She reached out her shaky hoof in a last attempt to make everything right. Suddenly, the most wicked blade she had ever seen swooped down and pierced right through the book. The spell book burst into flames, then to ashes. The only hope in Twilight had shattered to pieces before her eyes.

"No..." She chocked in a pained whimper. Twilight slowly looked up and saw the thief's scrawny figure looming over her. She saw he possessed a horrible scythe in his hands. The shaft was crocked and was an oily black color. The blade was the worst part; it creased down and long, like a half crescent moon. It looked silver, but was glowing a misty gold.

Twilight lost her voice, how was this possible? The thief's new glowing yellow eyes gazed down on Twilight's helpless wounded body. Twilight was petrified—the fact she saw the thief looking at her through those awful eyes. The thief reached down to her, he held out his fingers and dragged them across the floor. Twilight watched in fear, what was he doing?

The thief stood back up. Twilight saw that his fingers were coated in blood—a dead give away of Twilight's state. Then something really weird happened, something that surprised both Twilight and the thief. The blood he had in his hand had turned golden, and glowed white arrays. Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing, what was happening?

From what she could barley glimpse, the thief seemed to like it. Small light reflecting of his stained scythe shown on his face, and Twilight could faintly see a twisted grin forming on his face.

The thief slowly turned his head to face Twilight. He clutched the hand that had the golden blood on it into a fist.

"You'll be perfect." He said in a raspy voice. Twilight's eyes widened in shock, he spoke. And it seemed like those were the last words she would ever here. He began to raise his scythe with both arms. Twilight tried desperately to dig up any magic left inside of her to counter act, but nothing more than a spark came out. She was completely drained of her magic.

The thief raised his scythe above his head. Twilight never felt so horrified, this might be it; she was helpless, she had no magic, no energy, and was seriously injured. She struggled to get away, but her legs felt they've turned to jelly. Her legs gave out and she fell on her side. She looked up and saw that the stairs were close, she crawled desperately to reach them, even though she knew that it was hopeless.

Before she got to the first step the scythe swooped down right in front of her, blocking her way. She saw her own reflection in it, and she looked horrible. The color from her coat was fading, and she saw the hopelessness in her own eyes—it scared her. She saw the thief's hand holding the shaft, she slowly looked up to see her fate. The thief began to raise his arms again and held up his hideous weapon. Twilight shook her head in denial.

' _No. No_ _,_ _this can't be happening. It cant end like this.'_

The raised his weapon over his shoulders. Twilight closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow. She waited...nothing. Twilight didn't even know if she was still alive or not, but she could her herself starting to cry. That was the only thing she could hear. She dared not to open her eyes to find out, but she had too know. She slowly opened her eye and saw she was standing in front of the ballroom.

"Good evening yourself, Princess."

Twilight blinked. She looked at the two colts in front of her, they were the same guards that were frozen, but they were moving again. The guest inside the ballroom were moving too. In fact, everything that was frozen in time was now lively and active. The waitress that was frozen in the middle of poring a beverage just finished poring it and left. The candles were flickering light as they should have been all this time. And the air wasn't dead quiet, it was filled with the noise that would expect from a event like this.

Twilight was speechless—she was just facing her death, and now she was standing right on the spot were everything wrong happened. Twilight's mind just crashed—she held her head in her hoof with overwhelming confusion. That alerted the guards standing in front of her.

"Princess? Are you alright?" One of them asked urgently. Twilight held her head up, trying to readjust her focus to them.

"Huh?" She muttered. "Oh yes, I'm fine."She tried to think of something. "I just have a small headache."

"Do you need any medical help?" The other asked. They get worked up on the smallest things sometimes.

"No, its fine," She smiled weakly. "It'll wear off in a little bit anyway."

The guards eased themselves. "Anything you say, Princess." They bowed. "Call us if you need assistance."

"Of course." She bowed back in respect. The guards pulled their spears out of the way of the entrance and Twilight lowered her head as she entered.

She stopped and held her head again. Her heart was racing just as fast as it did a few moments ago. that just reminded of her of something. She looked down at her collar, it still had its pink rose and there was no sign of any scorch or even a smudge. Her dress was in perfect condition again too, and her crown was still on her head. She slowly lifted her dress up, there was no trace of any sort of gash, the only mark she could see was her own cutie mark.

Twilight held her head again and sighed in huge relief, laughing a little while she did. She wanted to lie down on the wall, but she didn't want to make a scene of herself. That was another thing she felt happy for, people would react to her. A small part of her actually wanted to make a scene, something so crazy that everypony in the whole room would look at her. But she thought that really wouldn't help her image so much, so she didn't consider it.

Twilight swung her head back and rubbed her brow—a lot happened to her tonight, it was time for her to unwind a little. But there was one more thing she had to make sure of. She looked over to the large window on her right side. Out there was the area where the crystal heart was being kept, she wanted to make sure it was still there. She kept herself low to the ground to prevent the delegates at her table from seeing her.

Twilight came up to the window and saw the crystal heart a fair distance away. It was spinning on its pedestals and glowing a powerful bright blue light. Ponies were standing around admiring it and a few guards stood around it. Twilight leaned her head on the glass pane and sighed.

"Right where you should be." She said quietly. The crystal heart was safe, and so was the city. In Twilight's gaze, she saw a dark figure appear in the reflection behind her. She turned around defensively. But much to her relief, it wasn't who she thought it was. A mare with a dark scarf around her head got up from her table and was leaving the room. Twilight felt her throat compress; that scary moment brought another question to mind, what happened to the shrouded thief?

Twilight looked around to see if he really wasn't here. She saw nothing out of the ordinary thank goodness. Just thinking about his shadowed face actually made the side where he sliced her ache, who in Equestria was that? Twilight saw a spare chair in the corner of the wall, she decided to pull it up and sit to ponder everything that just happened.

Twilight held her head in both hooves, re-visualizing everything she went through. Was any of that real? It sure felt real—she was fighting for her life. But after everything she has been through, she barely had a scratch on her. She was just as she was before everything went wrong, as if nothing have happened at all.

She didn't understand, why did all of that happen anyway? It couldn't have been the food, Twilight was pretty sure food poisoning doesn't cause time to stop, or simulate magical battles, but she had a hard time trying to figure out what exactly happened. It's not like something like this hasn't happened to somepony else in the Crystal Empire before.

Twilight heard stories of ponies who went through terrifying hallucinations when really nothing happened to them—and they haven't moved from their spot. Even though King Sombra had been destroyed, some of his dark magic still creeps through the city and scares the residence. That could have been the reason for her strange experience, but she wasn't sure.

The whole time she was trapped in that supposed trance, everything felt very strange. The victims say it felt like Sombra all over, and his magic dominated everything, but that's not what she felt at all. Everything around her felt dominated by the thief's magic, but no way was that Sombra, not that scrawny figure.

What ever magic overtook her and threw her into a small nightmare was not Sombra's. Sure, Sombra's magic felt dark and gripping, but the magic she felt wasn't anything she knew of. It felt very strange and very powerful, and it was all around the shrouded thief. It felt... _crooked._

Another thing she was wondering about was what was the deal with her gold glowing blood? It started happening when the thief had it in his hands, did he do something to it? And the only words he said to her still made her skin crawl: _You'll be perfect._

His words echoed in her head, what did he mean? And what did he want her for? Was it for her blood? The blood didn't even turn gold until he had it in his hands. Maybe he wanted more than just the crystal heart, was that the reason why she was the only one unaffected?

Twilight found herself asking the same questions again, but they have yet to be answered. If that experience didn't come from Sombra's remaining magic, it came from somewhere else.

Twilight decided not to dwell on it right now, she was too exhausted. She stood up off her chair. The thief was gone now, he had to be. She was just happy that everything was just fine, she wanted to enjoy this while she could.

The heart was safe, that's what really mattered. If she had accomplished anything in that scary sequence she had it was keeping the heart away from him. Twilight felt happy for that. She decided it was time to finally wrap things up with this very _eventful_ night.

She looked over the sea of guests to see if she could find Bronzelocks or Akkidan. She looked around some more and saw Akkidan and his brown feathers. His sat at the table twirling a utensil around and looking and leaning his head on his talon. Twilight hoped they still didn't had the false impression that they've offended her, because she felt very happy to see them.

Before she headed over she took one last look at the crystal heart out the window behind her. She made sure that no sneaky figure with a scary blade was nearby—thankfully, she didn't see anything. She nodded happily, confirming it's safety. Twilight headed her way back to her table, she was finally about to conclude this night.

Twilight couldn't wait to go up to her room and go straight to bed. But she would be keeping an eye open, for she thought whoever that thief was might still be out there somewhere, and Twilight knew for sure his motives haven't change. And the image of his scythe, despite how tired she was, would keep her awake all night.


	3. School lunch food heals reputations

RAINBOW

3\. School lunch food heals reputations

(but not nightmares).

Rainbow never thought her hallucinations would get this bad.

For awhile, she never thought much about them. They were always in the corner of her eye while she was out practicing or while she was half asleep while in literature class, but they were becoming more frequent. Ever since that crazy the fall formal—which involved magical pony princesses and evil demon bullies and anatomy changing magic that gave her horse ears, tails and wings—things haven't really been normal since then.

That whole night was so crazy, Rainbow just rolled with it, and assumed it was some crazy dream. The next morning, she was browsing through the pictures on her phone, only to discover Twilight in them. She dropped her spoon in her cereal bowl, there she was, it all had to be real.

Again, Rainbow rolled with the punches. She just went ahead with her normal routine as usual, but then she started hallucinating. They weren't bad ones—not ones she thought she needed help for, so she thought. Rainbow thought they would just die down in a few days—she thought that maybe Snips and Snails had put something in the punch bowl or something.

Rainbow figured it would ware off in a few days, but they didn't, they only got worse. A few days past and she started seeing odd looking figures walking down the street and other places. But what was really unnerving about it all, was that she was the only one who seemed to be seeing them. Rainbow had pointed them out the coach Spitfire and the rest of her teammates but they saw no such thing.

Rainbow was seeing them out of the windows of her classes too. They came in many different forms; some looked like animals, and others looked like old-time warrior guys from those old movies she'd seen. (Maybe it was because she was stuck in history class at the time). But her hallucinations didn't just happen at day, they went full throttle at night while she slept.

One night, Rainbow was in a deep sleep, her mind was racing. Tonight was different; there wasn't a bunch of random images flying around like the last few nights, it was collective. It was one big dream, and a lot of it she thought was cool to watch. She saw a whole bunch of dudes fighting with big sticks to knock each other off giant platforms that were rising slowly.

A big arena with banners was around them—they were playing games. Rainbow started to get excited watching—the games looked so enticing, Rainbow almost wanted to join. But her dream didn't stop there at that rumble though, her conscious was then taken elsewhere. She found herself floating out of the game and out into the open.

She flew out of the arena and came down softly on her feet. She came down, and was standing in the middle of a city. Not a modern one, but one that looked like a city from an old fiery tale, but MUCH more glamorous. Her vision became less murky and hazy, and become more clear and focused, like she was actually standing there in the street.

Rainbow looked around herself, she was glowing a blurry blue, and was still in her P J's. Rainbow looked around, the whole city was wide open and was made of tall, white, columned buildings with colorful pictures and markings on the roof lines. The wide, stone plated streets were filled with people and carts going in all different directions.

The trees that fallowed the roads were evenly trimmed and were all doted with white blossoms. The place was bustling with activity, everyone was doing something. Rainbow saw kids playing around in the streets. The lack of speeding cars probably made playing in the streets a little safer.

Rainbow saw a bunch of people crowding around some guy waving around something. It looked like some kind of crazy lamp looking thing. Advertising maybe? She looked around some more, over to her left she saw some people in a small pit with stone seats that were filled with little kids. Some guys were preforming on a stage holding sticks with crazy masks on them. They were dancing around and making the kids laugh.

Passing in front of Rainbow, blocking her view of the performance, was a large carriage being pulled by two large white horses. Two happy people holding hands were in it, they were both wearing white clothing and had flowers on their heads. A married couple? A lot was happening, this was a very busy place. Rainbow couldn't help but admire just how lively everything was.

 _Wow..._ She mouthed. She was about to walk around but the she saw someone pass right through her. She stopped before she could start, she just remembered she wasn't really there. Still, that hardly stopped her from being impressed with the place. The sun glittered in the sky, and birds flew by while singing chirpy tunes. This was definitely one of the more _complected_ dreams she's had.

"This is a change in pace, my other dreams might need to take some notes." She said to herself. Her voice echoed through the air. "Wonder what else is here..." She turned herself around and her eyes widened. The biggest, and somehow the brightest, building was right behind her, and it made sure everyone thought so. Rainbow whistled. "How did I miss that?"

Whatever that building was for, it must have been important, because it was surrounded by lush green fields, sprinkled with small trees that were planted next to the road that led to it. The building looked pretty far away, but Rainbow could still make out the details of it well. On the four corners of the large building were four white towers that stood tall and high, she could see flaming lights in them.

Stair cases spiraled down them to the bottom. The long walls that connected to the main building were lined with tall pillars and the roof lines were colored, and had sculptors of people on them. The main building grabbed her attention the most, it was also the most confusing. It definitely looked significant, it was the biggest and most regal looking. The columns were the biggest, and were actually statues of women wearing robes balancing the roof on their heads. The roof arced upward, and the center of it was filled with large sculpted people and...what were those things?

Rainbow could easily make out the people, but she didn't understand what those other beings were. They looked like horses, but were smaller, about the size of the people statues. The people weren't riding them, but they looked like they were socializing with them, talking with them, and drinking with them? Rainbow scratched her head, she was having a hard time figuring out that one. But the two statues in the middle of them all spoke for themselves.

The two figures in the middle of the commotion that was happening in the carvings stood out; one was a man holding a scepter of some kind. His left arm was holding the scepter outward and his hand was out in front of himself, like something a king or a queen would hold. He was wearing a simple robe with armor under it, and was wearing a crown of some kind.

Rainbow veered her attention to the other figure, it didn't look as open and inviting. It resembled those horses, but its eyes were covered by its weird looking hat. And did it have a beard? Rainbow was pretty sure that horses couldn't grow beards. He was holding his own scepter in its foreleg, but it looked more like a big stick—crossing his with of that of the one next to him.

Rainbow guessed that those guys meant something; maybe they were mascots of the place, or the guys in charge. Rainbow looked around again, no other buildings surrounded it, it was isolated by the greens of the fields. Rainbow was feeling a little curious to check it out.

Rainbow couldn't help but look at that man again, he looked a little familiar. Rainbow couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she'd seen him before. Maybe he resembled a friend of her folks, maybe? She didn't know, his face just looked familiar. In a strange way, in fact, this whole city had a weird familiarity to her.

Rainbow felt drawn to the building, like she had to go in it, like something was pulling her in. Rainbow was about to take her first step, when a horrible high-pitched beeping noise screeched in her ears. The next thing she knew, she ways laying in her bed, her eyes shot open. Rainbow swung her arm out to her side. The horrible noise stopped, Rainbow growled and slowly looked to her side. Her fist was on the button of her alarm clock.

"I was kind of in the middle of something, you know?" She told it in a annoyed tone. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked back at her clock. "Next time, it'll be a hammer."

* * *

The rest of that day, her weird hallucinations continued, but she was kind of expecting it anyway.

In chemistry, she witnessed a twirling vapor come out of one of her beakers until it grew and grew into a humanoid shape and presented itself in front of her. It's misty face smiled mischievously at her. Rainbow stared blankly—not in fear, but confusion. It waved at her and soared around the room. No one in the class room even noticed it.

The misty thing flew around until it finally flew out of the screened window. Rainbow blinked a few times—she took off her safety goggles and turned around to face her peers.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who just saw that." She pointed up at the window. Her classmates stopped and looked around. The looked back at her with confused faces.

"Seen what?" Someone said in the far back. Rainbow frowned in (expected) disappointment.

"...Forget it." She shrugged. For the rest of that day, her hallucinations were reaching new levels. They weren't just odd images in crowds or off in the distance, they were interacting with her now. They were either knocking on the window to get her attention or were slyly winking at her. It was starting to creep her out a bit.

But what really took the cake was what Rainbow saw outside while she was practicing with her soccer teammates, the _wonder colts_. She was minding her own business, practicing her kicks in the goal, (which were no doubt the best of the whole team) when something caught her attention, something really big.

Her jaw dropped at the sight—she rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing things right. Walking down the street was a thirty-foot tall giant with a hunched back. It wore a rag like tunic and had icy-blue skin with thick gray hair on its head that stood straight up like it got shocked. Its feet made a thumping sounds as it walked casually down the street.

"What the..." Rainbow said, her voice failing to come out. The giant huffed loudly, then sniffed loudly—she had no idea what to make of this. She heard someone call her name behind her.

"Hey, Dash!" Rainbow swung around quickly. Her teammates were standing in their normal formations around the goal. Cloud Kicker was waving her arms around. "Aren't you gonna kick?"

Rainbow blinked in disbelief, she looked back around and still saw the giant walking. She looked back at her teammates and pointed up at the giant.

"You guys seriously don't see that?!"

Her teammates looked behind Rainbow and shrugged.

"What is it?" Helia asked. Rainbow's eye twitched, this couldn't be happening.

"That!" She pointed back up. Melody looked up to where she was pointing and shrugged.

"Rainbow, I don't see anything." She reported bluntly.

"What? How can you not? Its walking down the street for crying out loud!"

"You mean that cherry picker?" Rainbow turned around again. She didn't see any cherry picker, only a lumbering giant swinging it's large arms as it stomped down the street. Did they think it was a cherry picker? Rainbow groaned, now she was getting frustrated. She swung back at her teammates and scowled.

"You all seriously don't see that giant?" She asked.

"A giant?" Helia asked, giggling a little. "What giant?"

"The one that's walking down the street..." Rainbow said again.

"I don't see any giant." Melody said. "I'm pretty sure if there was a giant around, you can't miss it."

Rainbow was speechless, she couldn't believe this was happening. Rainbow rubbed her temples and sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe this," She said in a low tone. "I guess I am going crazy."

"Rainbow? Are you okay?" Cloud Kicker asked worryingly. Rainbow huffed, she looked at her teammates. "You know what?" She said. "I need some water." She turned around and headed back to the locker room.

"Rainbow?" Helia called.

"You girls keep practicing, I need a minute." She angrily stormed off, leaving her teammates in a daze. Rainbow walked a faster pace than the giant. She came up to the locker room door. She opened it and went in. She was about to close it behind her, when she saw the giant turn the corner and its back was facing her.

As if to insult her, it scratched it's rear end in front of her as it stomped down the street. Rainbow slammed the door in anger, she tuned around and sat down behind the door. She sank her head into her legs.

"Why is this happening?" Her voice muffled. "I am going crazy." Rainbow was convinced this wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she needed help. She still wanted to keep this a secret, she didn't want everyone to know that the great Rainbow Dash was loosing her mind. She feared she would get suspended from the team for it.

Rainbow raised her head and pulled her colorful hair back, pondering on what she would do next. She would have to go back out again, to let her teammates know she was okay. She thought that maybe nurse Redheart could help, but Rainbow guessed that she didn't have anything that could help her problem. She needed serious help, but she still didn't want anyone to know about it.

But Rainbow didn't know how she would get help. Did she need medication? She didn't know how she would get it without her folks knowing about it. But they're hardly around anyway, they were always out working. That didn't make Rainbow mad, they were both working hard, because they were trying to get the money so she could get a scholarship at some fancy school somewhere. Rainbow couldn't be mad at them for working so hard, she loved them for that.

She would have to get an answer to this one way or another, but something kept her from doing that at the moment. Before she did anything, she wanted to dream one more time. She wanted to see if she could see that city again. She had a gut feeling that she wasn't meant to wake up from that dream so quickly. It was different, she felt like she had to go there. Besides, she wanted to see if she could find that arena again, she'd like to have a closer look at what sports those guys were playing.

Rainbow sighed. She stood up from her slump and straightened her uniform. Again, she decided to roll with the punches. She would see how she would do tonight and then ask for help tomorrow. She opened up the door, the giant was gone (and so was his gross behind). Rainbow ran back out to rejoin her teammates.

* * *

Rainbow felt herself drifting in the air.

A little unusual; her recent dreams usually begin with a lot of colors and undefinable noises. _Now_ , it was quiet, peaceful. She felt herself floating with her eyes closed. Rainbow waited for something to happen, she waited and waited.

She was waiting long enough to start doubting if she was even dreaming. Do to her anxious nature, she was starting to get impatient. She started twirling her thumbs while she laid in her crossed position, waiting for something to happen.

' _Just my luck, huh? The one time I would like to see one of these_ _things,_ _it doesn't happen...'_ She thought to herself in disappointment. Suddenly, Rainbow felt a cold presence accumulate around her. Rainbow gasped in response to the cold, she held her arms and crossed her legs together. Rainbow opened her eyes in surprise, she couldn't see a thing. She saw black inky mist all around, it was slithering all around her. Rainbow tried to wave it all out of the way, but it looked like it was clearing on its own.

Once all the mist cleared away, Rainbow almost wished she hadn't been able to see. Orange flames lit up the sky as huge volumes of black smoke rose from all the carnage around her. Rainbow had no idea where she was.

The sky above was completely dark—lightning flashed all around and loud thunder shook the ground. Rainbow had no idea what was happening, strong wind was blowing past her. She then turned around, only to discover that the same regal building she wanted the look into the other night was in flames.

Black smoke rose from the orange fires—the front of the building were the large sculptors were was blown off, and its remains was scattered on the ground in front of it. Two of the four towers that bordered it were fallen over and smashed to bits. Rainbow witnessed the third one in the process of falling over.

Rainbow watched in terror—the tower was starting to fall over. The top half broke apart as it fell. Then, the whole tower smashed into the ground: _FOOM_. It smashed to pieces.

"This isn't cool!" Rainbow panicked. "Now what's going on?!" Lightning flashed again and forced her off her feet, as if it struck right behind her. She fell to the ground and grunted. Rainbow didn't get up, she kept telling herself to wake up—she didn't want to see this anymore.

While she was trying to wake herself up, she was hearing something, someone crying. She looked up; twenty feat away, she saw a man on his knees, and he had his head bellowed in his hands.

Rainbow slowly rose, her eyes were still focused on him. He was wearing a light blue robe, and his skin was a light color of burnt peach-orange. A silver crown with a green gem in the middle laid upside down next to him, and he had a scabbard tied to his waist. Rainbow watched him sulk, she felt horrible for him, and she didn't even know what happened. Rainbow didn't blame him, what would she do if she saw her home blow up in front of her?

Rainbow rubbed her neck, she was about to walk over to the guy, when his head shot straight up.

"I am sorry my friend! I have truly failed you!" He raised his arms as he cried at the sky. Rainbow cocked, was it that statue guy? He was that huge sculptor guy wasn't he? Rainbow recognized him, but not as another face she recalled, but in a different way, she didn't know what, though. Rainbow still had that weird feeling that she'd seen him before.

The man slammed his fists into the ground in anger and bellowed his head.

"He... He has destroyed everything. And for what?" He sobbed in frustration. "My people, they are frightened. I was supposed to protect them!" He turned to the silver crown that was next to him. He picked it up and looked at it, his face melted to pure sadness. "I don't dissever their trust, I never did. I was never meant to rule them." He held it up higher, like he was about to throw it away. But he simply dropped it, He sank his head in his hands and sobbed again.

Rainbow felt a knot form in her throat, she was not expecting this at all. What happened here? Rainbow was anxious to know. In an act of guilt of her own, Rainbow approached him. Even though Rainbow was still convinced that she was still dreaming, she wanted to comfort him in some way, this whole scene was just depressing.

She was close to him; she held her hand out, then the man looked back up and yelled some more. Rainbow pulled her hand back, she figured if she surprised him he might tackle her.

"All of this pain, all of this destruction, has proven that I am not worthy to be by your side. Not by leadership, or by magic!" He looked back up at the half blown up building where the sculptures used to be. "I have failed you, I have failed my people, and I have failed myself. I made a promise, and I broke it. Now the bridge is broken. I have no way to contact you, or the royal sisters. My dreams of visiting your home have been vanquished. My home is destroyed, my people are gone, I am left with nothing..."

A loud boom sounded off in the distance, he and Rainbow turned to see what happened. A low growl rumbled in the air, a large cloud of oily black smoke rose behind a burning building. It took form—two large arms the size of semi trucks grew out of the side of the fumes. Claw like fingers came out of its hands. Its head took form, and green glowing eyes appeared. Its gaping mouth then emitted light of the same color.

The monster roared a horrible screech so loud Rainbow had to cover her ears. When the monster stopped, Rainbow looked up and saw the man standing, and looking at the monster—he looked very angry.

"You... You abomination. He has sent you to rid our protection of the gate, hasn't he?"

The monster growled—it rumbled louder than the thunder that rumbled the sky. The man stood firm, despite the monster's complexion. He clinched his fists, while tears still came down his face. He pulled out a glowing gold sword from his scabbard and held it abroad.

"I have failed to save my home, and my people. They all trusted me. My teacher trusted me, and so did the royal sisters. I may have failed them all, but I refuse to surrender my post." He griped his sword tighter. "It is my duty, and I intend to carry it out, even when dead." His sword began to glow brighter, sparks began to flicker out. The monster didn't look happy. The man readied himself—he looked like he was about to charge. "If your master is hearing this, let him hear my words... I WILL NEVER LET YOU REACH EQUESTRIA!"

The monster roared in pure rage. It flew at him in its misty cloud form. The man also charged, he held his sword up high. He ran a battle cry. Him and the monster were about to clash. He swiftly slashed his sword at the monster. Once he hit, all color from the world vanished for a moment, then an electric explosion came flying at Rainbow. She covered her face in defense, but that hardly did anything. She felt it course through her body and she woke straight up breathing heavily.

Rainbow refocused, she was back in her bedroom. Rainbow was scared half to death, she was sweating and breathing heavily. She gulped, she was out of her nightmare.

Rainbow turned to her clock, it was still to early to be getting ready for school. But at the moment, that hardly mattered to her. Rainbow felt so relieved to be out of that nightmare. Rainbow wiped her head, she slowly laid back down on her back. She looked back up at her ceiling, still trying to process what just happened. But Rainbow felt a rush of exhaustion suddenly, her breathing regulated, and she sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, I think it's time to get some help..." She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep, she found it hard to sleep again after seeing what she just saw.

* * *

Lunch time: a time where Rainbow enjoys boasting about her skills to her peers at the lunch table.

Not today though; her mind was in other places. In the lunch line, Rainbow felt very edgy. She kept to the wall and always looked around to see if anything would pop out at her. Rainbow still felt shaken from that night's nightmare—and she wasn't any better the whole morning.

Rainbow surveyed above the heads of her classmates—nothing out of the ordinary, but she knew that wouldn't be the case for long. Rainbow figured that after last night, things would be even worse today. After hardly picking anything upfront of the line, Rainbow slowly proceeded to a table.

For once, Rainbow wanted to go to a nice quiet table, away from as many kids as possible. Maybe in a corner somewhere, so she could see everything in front of her. Rainbow spotted a seat, away from the crowd. She was about to make her way over, when she heard a high-pitched shout right next to her.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow nearly dropped her lunch. She looked to where chalkboard screech came from—Pinkie Pie was standing up and at a table making a big scene "Over here!" She was shouting like she was on the other end of the room, but Rainbow was standing right next to her. Rainbow regained herself and tried not to snap at her.

"Pinkie, not so loud." Rainbow dryly mumbled. Pinkie still grinned happily.

"I'm sorry Dashie! I just wanted to direct you to your table. Right Here!" She Pointed to a seat that she kindly put a card with Rainbow's name on it. Rainbow shrugged uneasily.

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

"I insist!" Pinkie grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around into her labeled seat. She pulled her card away just in time. Rainbow thumped into her seat. She found herself sitting in front and next to her smiling friends.

"Well howdy there."Applejack greeted kindly.

"Hey." Rainbow greeted softly. Applejack chuckled.

"Sorry about the noise there, Pinkies' just excited we're all talking again."

"You know It!" Pinkie appeared behind her. "It's been forever since I made my lunch table get-together cupcakes!" She pulled up silver platter filled with colorful sweets. She passed one to everyone in the table, including a very quiet Sunset Shimmer at the other end of the table.

She was wearing janitorial uniform, but her leather jacket could still be seen from under it. Helping the custodian was her punishment for what she did to the main entrance to the school a few nights ago. Rainbow personally believed that there were many other reasons why she should be punished, but it would be to hard to explain why.

The cupcake slide in front of Sunset. She looked up.

"Everyone in our group gets one!" Pinkie grinned happily. Sunset only manged a half-smile. She lowered her head and resumed her gloomy gaze. Despite what she did to her, her friends, and the school, Rainbow couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Just a few days ago, she hated Sunset's guts, but seeing her like this made her feel bad. Sunset hasn't been talking to anyone, not even with them. They promised Twilight they would take care of her, but Rainbow didn't know if Sunset would even spare a glance at them. She just looked miserable.

' _Poor girl,_ _'_ Rainbow thought to herself. _'She might even have it harder than me.'_

Rarity, who was sitting next to Sunset, spoke up.

"Thank you, darling!" She complemented Pinkie. "I can hardly remember the last time you made these."

"I do!" Pinkie replied. "I made them before we split up, remember? Before when Sunset Shimmer sent those mean messages about how we... Oh." Pinkie stopped herself, everyone looked to Sunset. "Uh, no offense." Pinkie apologized. Sunset didn't say anything, or even looked up—she stared at the table with the same gloomy expression, unfazed. An uncomfortable moment of silence hung over the group. Rarity cleared her throat to break the silence.

"So? Has anyone figured out what they'd like to present for next week's science project?" She asked the group. Applejack groaned.

"Hardly. I just got to much to worry about back home to even start, I barely even remember what we're even doing."

"I remember." Fluttershy politely raised her hand. "It's about how weather patterns can effect the changes of a little animal's habitat. I have a few ideas if you'd like." She smiled.

"I'd appreciate it, I ain't doin' to hot in that class. All the words, names, and subjects just sound the same to me." Applejack rubbed her head. Rarity scooted forward.

"I would be lying If I said I wasn't in a similar state. I've just been swarmed with orders at the boutique. I stayed up all night just trying to finish as many as I could before I passed out on my sketching board. And I'm still trying to get all the pesky thread out of my hair." She picked at her hair in frustration, but not hard enough to mess it up. Pinkie Pie banged the table.

"I started mine!" She reached around and pulled out a cardboard box with colorful stuff in it out of nowhere. Rainbow couldn't really make any of it out, her eyes felt sore enough already, but it looked like a pool of rainbow paint squirts. "I made it and colored it to look like dirt and grass, see? I grooved it with the edges with cookie cutters to look like rain coming down from an anthill." She presented it in front of the group. Rainbow raised her eyebrow—it did look convincing enough, Pinkie did a lot of cool things when she knew what she was doing. But there was something weird about, Applejack might have thought that too.

"Well I'll be, that looks impressive... But what is that stuff?" She poked the gooey substance.

"Left over batter." Pinkie grinned happily. "I accidentally tripled the amount of batter I needed for a recipe, so might as well use it for my project."

"That's very creative darling!" Rarity admired. Pinkie held up her finger.

"Thank you! Just be sure not to touch it like Applejack did, there might be a slight chance the baking soda still doesn't have ants in it." She leaned in closer to Applejack. "I thought having real ants would make look more believable." She giggled. Applejack looked to at her finger, and then brushed it violently on her skirt.

Rainbow dozed off while everyone else was still talking amongst themselves. Rainbow couldn't keep her eyes off Sunset, something looked off about her. Ever since the fall formal, she kept to herself and hardly spoke to any of them—or anyone for that matter. Rainbow assumed she was just thinking over things she's done in the past. But today she was acting a little different. Sunset's eyes were wide open and were shifting.

Rainbow studied her like an opponent on the soccer field. Twilight made Rainbow and the others promise to accept her and look after her, but Rainbow still didn't fully trust her. Even though Rainbow knew she was reformed, but Sunset looked like she was thinking hard, maybe dwelling on something. Rainbow kept staring at Sunset, she was trying to crack down on what she could be thinking about. But before she could, Rarity tapped her on her shoulder.

"And what about you, darling?"

Rainbow blinked. "What?"

"Have you started on your project."

"Huh? No." She said.

"Oh, well do you know what you would like to talk about in it?"Rarity asked.

"No, I don't."

"Nothing at all?"

"No." Rainbow said a little harder. Rarity took her hand off. She tried to think of another subject to bring up.

"Alright. Well, didn't you have practice yesterday? How was it?" Rainbow recalled yesterdays practice; that blue giant with its spiky gray hair walking casually down the street while everyone thought it was a cheery picker—and scratching its rear end right in front of Rainbow. Rainbow half-shuttered remembering that part.

"It was... Good."

"Okay." Rarity smiled. "How well did you do?"

"Are you going to ask what socks I wore next?" Rainbow snapped impatiently. Rarity blinked.

"I was only trying to-"

"Well please stop it, I'm not in a mood." Rainbow looked down again. Applejack sat up.

"Rainbow? Are you okay?"

Rainbow huffed angrily.

"No, I'm not."

Rarity leaned forward.

"You're not?" She asked. "Whats wrong?"

Rainbow took a moment. Did she really want to tell them? She told herself to get help, and last night proved she needed to talk to someone about it. But she really wasn't up for talking right now—and for all Rainbow knew, her friends would think she was crazy.

Rainbow was silent for a bit, when sat forward.

"You mind tellin' us what's up your shoot, sugar cube?"

Rainbow twirled her fork around. "It's not like you would care, you'll all just shrug off like everyone else." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Fluttershy spoke up. "We're your friends Rainbow," She said softly. "We wouldn't shrug off, we always want to help you."

Rainbow looked up, she saw all of them (except Sunset) looking at her with worried glances. Pinkie stopped with a carrot in her mouth to watch the suspense.

Rainbow sighed, lowing her head. "I suppose I don't have that much choice in the matter, huh?"

"You'll feel better if you talk to us about it." Rarity encouraged. Rainbow's eyes surfed over her friends, who were all waiting for her to tell them. Rainbow took her hands off her head—she inhaled as she prepared. Rainbow opened her eye, she stopped herself from speaking.

"Nah, you'll just think I'm crazy." She shrugged, crossing her arms. Applejack raised her eyebrow.

"Now why would we think your crazy?"

"Because _I'm_ starting to think so." Rainbow messaged her neck. "Its just, things have been getting really _weird_ since the fall formal." She admitted. Sunset didn't move or turn her head, but her eyes shifted to Rainbow. Maybe she wanted to see how nuts she was too.

Rarity shrugged. "Well, I think we can all agree that the fall formal really was an oddity. I would never think I would ever get a _literal_ ponytail, or ears for that matter." She shook her head and had her comical pout on. "It's such a shame too, I had so many ideas on how I could work those equine features into a new line of dresses." She dosed off longingly. Applejack brought her back to attention.

"Lets focus here." She turned to back to Rainbow. "Now Rainbow, how weird things have been since then?" Rainbow looked at her friends nervously.

"Are you sure nothing weird is happening to you guys?" Rainbow asked. Everyone shook their heads, but Sunset turned her head slightly to her. Pinkie swallowed her lunch. "Nope, except yesterday when I saw that my shirt was on backwards. And I still had a coat hanger in it! I should have noticed it sooner, but I was to busy reading the size tag." She smiled innocently. Rainbow blinked.

" _Right_..." Rainbow resumed herself. "Anyway, I've been... _seeing_ things." Rainbow said.

Rarity tilted her head. "Like what, darling?" Rainbow tried to think of something.

"I don't know, really random things I guess. But they've been happening a lot more, I'm starting to get worried."

"Can you give specifics?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but so far I seem to be the only one who notices them." Rainbow said. Sunset turned her head fully. Rainbow resumed herself, but she did keep an eye on Sunset. She didn't know if she was still plotting something to get back at them, but Rainbow had a feeling she wasn't, Sunset looked serious.

"Do you think Twilight might have rubbed off some magic when she left? She doesn't leak magic, does she?" She half glanced at Sunset, seeing if she would get some kind of response out of her. She did, surprisingly. Sunset lightly shook her head. Rainbow lightly nodded back.

Rarity shivered. "I'd hope not, that sounds a little icky."

"Well, probably not." Rainbow guessed. "But ever since she left, this has been happening. I'm still kind of hoping that the food wasn't good, and it'll all go away, but I'm still seeing things."

Applejack frowned. "Aw shucks, Rainbow, I wish I knew what the problem was. If only Twilight had stayed a little longer, maybe she would know what's up."

"I miss her." Fluttershy's timid voice spoke up. Everyone's shoulders slumped, so did Rainbow's. She figured everyone was thinking the same thing, they all missed their friend.

"I'll admit," Applejack announced. "I couldn't be happier that we're all back together again, but it feels like we're already missing someone."

"I have to agree," Rarity sighed, "she was only here for a few days but, she taught us how much our friendship really means to us. I just only wish she wouldn't have to have gone so soon." She frowned.

Pinkie Pie tried to make things enthusiastic, like she normally would in situations like this.

"Hey, don't feel bad." She held Rarity's hand. "The portal will be open again after thirty moons. That's what Twilight said would happen right? We can hold out until then."

"We could,"Applejack said, "but that's a _long_ ways from now. I don't think we'll be seein' her again for awhile."

 _Twilight_...

Rainbow didn't understand why, but she felt a feeling of sadness develop in her all of a sudden. She pondered about it for a moment, until she got interrupted by her friends.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen anything strange happen today?" Rarity asked. Rainbow thought about it. Her eyes widened, she came to a chilling realization.

"No."Rainbow coldly said. "That's whats creeping me out a little."

"Hmm, well when was the last time something like it happen?" Rarity asked. Rainbow knew the last time it did happen, last night. She didn't want to talk about it, but she figured they would tell if she was lying.

Rainbow sighed in reluctance. "Last night, in fact." She said. "I had a really crazy dream. Some guy with a sword was fighting a big monster I guess." Rainbow said. Sunset turned herself around, Rainbow seemed to have gotten her full attention. Sunset seemed really interested in what she was talking about. Why? Rainbow wanted to find out.

Applejack didn't look satisfied with Rainbow's answer. "Come on, that can't be it. There's got to be more than that."

Rainbow tried to think of more.

"Well, that guy did say something to it."Rainbow added.

"Like what?" Pinkie asked curiously. "Did he say the monster needed its teeth brushed?" She snorted. Rainbow managed a smile.

"No, he didn't. But I wish the guy didn't sound so vague."

"How so?"Applejack asked.

"Well, I couldn't really make sense of it." Rainbow admitted. "He said something about defending his friend's home." Rainbow didn't bring up Equestria, she had a weird feeling that if she shouldn't. Sunset's jaw opened slightly. She looked from side to side. She pulled out a pad of posted notes from her uniform. She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and began to write in it. Rainbow blinked, what was she up to? Before she could think about it, Sunset stood up.

"My break is over, I have to go." She announced. Everyone looked up, surprised she wasn't a lifeless vegetable.

"Now?" Rarity asked, looking at her sparkly watch. "It's only been thirty—"

"I have to go now." Sunset cut her off. She went off around the group and behind Rainbow. Rainbow felt something land on her lap. She looked down, it was the note Sunset wrote on. She looked back up and saw that Sunset had already left the lunch room.

"That was strange." Fluttershy pointed out. "Sunset has never been so eager to get back to her janitor work."

"Maybe she really wants to clean the floors today." Pinkie guessed. "I think she really likes her new mop."

Applejack shook her head. "Sugar cube, you're always full ideas."

Rainbow looked down on her lap, the note was crumpled up. She unfolded it, and it said something: _Meet me at the end of the hall now, we'll talk._

Rainbow was surprised, Sunset never did anything like this before. Did she know something about Rainbow's hallucinations? Rainbow knew she needed all the info she could.

Rainbow stood up. "Wow, I really need to use the ladies room."

Applejack blinked. "But you haven't even—"

"Too late, I'm out the door!" Rainbow swiftly left the room, leaving her friends in a daze.

Rainbow walked down the quiet and empty hallway of the school.

* * *

Rainbow felt a little edgy, she never liked being out in the halls during classes. The hallways were always drawn out, and were devoided of sound—all she could hear was the sound of her boots walking. Rainbow hardly feared anything, but she always felt a little insecure when walking the halls when no one was there. She felt like she always had to watch her back, as punks would always sneak out during class and prey on unsuspecting students. Of course, none of that ever happened to her, because she made them know that if they ever did that to her, they would end up in the dumpster. They stayed well away from her, but she always had to keep her eyes peeled.

But Rainbow felt like she had to keep an eye out for other things and not just for a few punks. Nothing happened to her since last night, there wasn't a weird thing in sight. And the halls were empty, so they couldn't hide behind an ocean of students.

Rainbow past the restroom, and continued walking further down the hall, on the other end instead. She kept her course straight and had her hands in her pockets. She was alone. Everyone was either having lunch or having class, but she had the feeling she was being watched. Her eyes shifted side-to-side as she turned right, nothing was there, but _they_ were lurking somewhere.

Rainbow hoped that Sunset wasn't messing with her, because if she was, Rainbow would half-consider on giving her a knuckle sandwich. But she had a feeling Sunset wasn't, this was the first time Sunset had broke out of her gloomy state since the fall formal. If anyone knew what was going on it might as well been Sunset. She was where Princess Twilight was from, she might know what was happening around here.

Rainbow turned the corner at the end of the hall, and came to the end of the hall. The entire end was darkened by the burnt out light. Rainbow grimaced in confusion.

"They still haven't fixed this yet?" She complained. "It's been like, two months already."

"Thank you for listening to me." A voice said in the far back of the dark. Sunset Shimmer emerged with a very determined look. "Something is happening, Rainbow, and I think you can help me find out what."

Rainbow saw her, then crossed her arms with and narrowed her forehead.

"Alright, Sunset, what's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." She said. "You said your seeing things that nobody else can, right?"

"Yeah. What, you see them too?"

Sunset nodded. "I do, and I'm afraid more and more of them are on their way." Rainbow didn't like how that sounded. Rainbow wanted to test her, to see if she wasn't bluffing.

"Okay, I'll bite. I want to make sure that your not setting me up. What things are you seeing exactly?"

"Rainbow, believe me, I'm not setting you up."

Rainbow raised her eyebrow, she wanted to see how far she would go with this. "I don't know Sunset, I kind of feel like I should."

"Rainbow, please," Sunset begged. "I know you still don't trust me after what I've done to all of you and this school. I was stupid, everything I did was pitiful desperation for power."

"I'll say. I think your plan needed a little tweaking. I mean, an army of zombie kids? What good would that have done?"

Sunset sighed in annoyance. "Maybe If your mind was being overrun by power you weren't prepared for, you might come up with outrages ideas on the spot too."

Rainbow tried to slam her with a come back, bust she realized just now that this wasn't helping. Rainbow rubbed her neck.

"Okay, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't playing me up."

Sunset nodded. "I don't blame you, I barely trust myself now. But Rainbow, I'm really worried—I've been in this world long enough. I might not be too familiar with how this world operates, but I know something bad is happening, and I think you could give me a clue."

Rainbow nodded in understanding. She probably wasn't faking it, the worry in her eyes showed it.

"Okay, Sunset," Rainbow said, "so what's happening?"

"I'm trying to find out. These aren't hallucinations, Rainbow, I'm sure of it."

Rainbow chuckled in slight relief. "I like the thought of me not being crazy." She smirked. "What lead do you have?"

"These are magical creatures, I'm certain." Sunset explained. "But, others look more suspicious. Like, soldiers, almost."

"You're right! I've seen those guys too!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Sunset smiled. "Looks like we're on the same page. But have you noticed something about them? All of them?"

Rainbow thought for a moment. "No, what about them? Other than being winking creeps." Rainbow muttered.

"They don't look like they're from here."

"Do you think they're from Equestria? Do you recognize them?" Rainbow asked.

"They could be from Equestria," Sunset guessed, "but I don't think they are." Rainbow tilted her head.

"How can you be sure?"

Sunset rubbed her hands. "Let me tell you something." She said. "In Equestria, I'm a unicorn. And unicorns can use magic, and detected magical energies instinctively." Rainbow backed up in surprise.

"You're a unicorn? Neat-o!"

Sunset shrugged, not really thinking it was a big deal. "Yes, I am." She confirmed. "But in this form, I haven't lost my abilities completely. I can still detect magic. These beings, that are appearing, they don't have magic I know of." Rainbow frowned.

"How could that be?"

"That's what I want to find out. Could they be from this world?"

"I couldn't be sure, I don't know magic stuff like you do."

"But you can see them." Sunset brought up. "You can see them, and everyone else doesn't. I think you're connected somehow."

"Me?" Rainbow pointed to herself. "What do I have to do with this?"

"You said you had a crazy dream last night, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dreams can be important clues, and I'm guessing you had one the night before." Rainbow looked from side to side. How did she know all of this?

"...Yeah?"Rainbow pressed her words.

"What did you see?"

"Well..." Rainbow tried to think. "Well, I saw a really weird city," She said. "Like one from a fantasy book or something." Sunset nodded slowly.

"Anything else?"

"I couldn't explore much of it, my stupid clock woke me up."Rainbow mumbled. "But there was a really big building with big towers.." Rainbow explained. "I woke up before I could look around in it. So the next night I wanted to see if the same dream could happen again."

"Did it happen again?" Sunset asked. Rainbow shrugged uneasily.

"Sort of..." She answered. Rainbow explained to Sunset what she saw; from the destroyed fairy tale city, to the monster, the man, and the bright blue field that shocked her. Sunset thought for a moment, thinking over the new information.

"Anything else?"

"Well, long story short, he swung his sword and blue light flashed and I woke up." She finished. Sunset blinked, looking a little confused.

"Is that it?" She asked. Rainbow nodded. Sunset paused for a moment. "I don't understand." She said. "And you said the man brought up Equestria, and said he was defending it?"

"Yeah. That's all I could get out of it before I woke up." Rainbow said. Sunset sighed, it sounded like she was frustrated. "None of that helped did it?" Rainbow asked regretfully.

"No, I'm thankful for it. But there has to be more than that. It doesn't really explain why all of this is happening, though."

"It looks like we are on the same page after all. We're both stuck and didn't find an answer." Rainbow leaned against a locker. Sunset leaned on one next to her.

Rainbow tried to think—she had a feeling her dream really did mean something the more she thought about it. And she knew Sunset did too, she just didn't know how to apply to all of this.

 _Dreams_...

Something came to Rainbow's mind. She looked over to Sunset who was next to her rubbing her brow.

"What about you?" Rainbow asked.

Sunset turned to her. "What?"

"Have you had any dreams lately?" Rainbow asked. Sunset looked forward and sighed.

"One, but I can't make anything of it either."

"Why not?"

"Well, If you ever inhaled exotic potion fumes before, you'll understand what I mean." She said. Rainbow bit her lip, uneasy about her statement.

"Can't say that I have. Is it just as bad as it sounds?"

"Pretty much." Sunset shrugged. "My dreams are hard to make out, I've been feeling an odd presence in them."

"When did they start?"

"After the fall formal, I've been feeling the magic of my old teacher seep into my sleep." Sunset closed her eyes, a smile came up her face. She sighed, she might have been looking back at a good memory. Rainbow has been there before, looking back at whenever she scored big at a game.

"My teacher taught me everything I know about magic. I was stupid to leave her." She opened her blue eyes and looked to Rainbow. "The night of the fall formal, when I went to sleep, I could hear her." Rainbow didn't ask who Sunset's teacher was. She thought if she did she would push Sunset further into memory lane.

"What did she say to you?"

"She assured that I wasn't forgotten, that I was welcome to return home whenever I was ready. I told her I wanted to think things over before I would make a decision, until I repaired all the damage I've done here."

Rainbow chuckled. "Like fixing the big hole in the ground outside?" Sunset looked to her and chuckled too.

"You know what I mean." She said. "Anyway, after my teacher's presence left me, it was replaced by something else." Sunset said. "Something awful, I could feel it."

"By what?"

"I don't know, but it took hold of me in my sleep." Sunset said. "In my dreams, my vision changed. I found myself standing in the dark. Something was in front of me. A... A sarcophagus."

"A coffin?" Rainbow puzzled. "A vampire didn't come out and bite you did it?" Rainbow tried to make a little laugh out of it, but Sunset didn't laugh. Rainbow awkwardly stopped laughing.. Sunset resumed herself.

"Something was pushing me to it."

"Were you being forced into it."

Sunset shook her head. "No, it opened before me. It revealed..." Sunset shuddered. "It... It was horrible."

"What was it?"

Sunset tried to speak. "I don't know, but it was the center of the power that held me, something that emitted horrible power."

"What did it look like?"Rainbow asked.

"I—I don't know exactly. Dense mist was surrounding it. I couldn't control myself, something was forcing me to grab it. I tried to fight it, but it overcame me." She said. "The mist made me grab it, when I did, I heard a voice."

Rainbow tilted her head.

"Was it someone you knew?"She asked.

"No. Not at all. It said I had, _potential_."

"Uh-oh." Rainbow said.

"I woke up startled, the next day I started seeing things." Sunset said. Rainbow was worried.

"Sunset, why didn't you tell us about this? We could have helped you."

"I was scared, Rainbow. I didn't know if my former crave for power was taking hold again. I didn't want to hurt you all again..."

Sunset lowered her head, she looked like she was trying to prevent herself from tearing up. Rainbow needed to remind herself that Sunset was still recovering, but she should have told them sooner about this. Then again, Rainbow could have told her friends what was happening to her too. Rainbow just claimed herself just as guilty.

Trying to reassure that everything was okay, Rainbow swung her arm around her friend. Sunset gasped in response, Rainbow gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, we'll get to the bottom of this, right? You've got nothing to worry about." She encouraged. Sunset looked away.

"I, I don't know. What if it really is just me? What if I'm giving in to my old obsession?"

"Come on, we all make mistakes. We have to help out our friends, no matter what."

Sunset looked back up, her eyes showed disbelief. "Friend?" She asked. Rainbow nodded. "After everything I've done, you call me your friend?"

"What, you don't like that?" Rainbow teased. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No." Sunset quickly said. "Its just I... I never really had a friend before, or any friends at all."

Rainbow leaned her arm on a locker nob. "So, are we friends or not?" She asked.

"I..."

"It's your choice."Rainbow said. Sunset took a second to reply.

"Uh, yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"We're friends?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Yes." Sunset said directly.

Rainbow grinned. "That's better." She said. Sunset looked down, but Rainbow could detect a smile that Sunset was suppressing under that hardened exterior. Sunset looked back up, and resumed her worried gaze.

"But, I don't know if I can investigate further into this like this, I need my magic."

"Who says you need magic?" Rainbow took her arm off Sunset. "We could use stuff we got here."

"I don't think any of the tools from your world would work. If everyone can't see what's right in front of them, what chance does their equipment?" Sunset asked. Rainbow paused and consulted that statement.

"I guess you're right—If everyone can't see a giant scratching its bottom in front of them I don't know what will."

Sunset didn't sound surprised, she must have seen a giant too.

"I just wish Twilight was here, she would know what to do."

Rainbow rolled her head regretfully.

"A little late for that now; the portal is closed. I'm sure there's nothing really she could do about it now."

Sunset rubbed her eyes and sighed. Rainbow looked away, she realized what this looked like. She would have never imagined she would have a moment like this with her, caring for people wasn't something she normally did. It wasn't too long ago when Rainbow wouldn't do better than to snicker at the sight of Sunset like this, all alone in this dark corner in the hall. But Sunset was different now, now she's changed.

She was on the road to recovery, but she had a lot of fences to amend—both metaphorically and physically. Though, this wasn't some social problem she was facing, it was something bigger, and Rainbow felt the same pressure around her too. They were both going to have to figure out what was happening, with or without Princess Twilight's aid.

Rainbow tapped her foot, daydreaming about their problem while the emptiness of the hall gave that same insecure feeling Rainbow had been having. Just then, Sunset raised her head. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Portal..." She said spaciously.

Rainbow blinked. "Huh?"

"A portal..." She said again. "Maybe they're all coming from a portal." She proposed.

Rainbow grimaced. "Another portal?" She flinched. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's just a thought Rainbow, where else do you think they could be coming from?"

"That seems a little much doesn't it? I mean, we already have one right outside the school. How many more could there be around, huh?"

"I'm just trying to consult what you saw in your dream, Rainbow."

Rainbow shook her head. "But what about what you saw, Sunset? Why can't you think over what you saw?"

"You think I haven't done that already?" Sunset argued. "What if all of this is connected somehow? Our dreams, our visions. I feel like there is something big going on. If I only had my magic, I would have some headway."

Rainbow tapped her finger on the lockers. "Okay, even if there was another portal, where do you think it would be?" Rainbow asked.

Sunset sighed. "That's what we'll have to find out isn't it?" She asked. "We're going to have to find out where they're all coming from."

"Are you sure that they are in fact coming from somewhere?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Sunset asked. "Haven't you noticed they're all going the same direction?"

Rainbow thought about it. The last few days while she was out practicing, she noticed that over the last few days a lot of those figures were heading the same way. Some individually and some in numbers. Even that giant turned the street to head the same direction as the others.

"Huh," Rainbow squinted. "Now that you mention it, I guess they are going the same way."

Sunset agreed. "If some of them are coming in groups, they have to be coming from somewhere. A source."

Rainbow felt a little resentful to ask. "So what's the plan?"

Sunset turned to her, her eyes filled with determination.

"We find the source." She said bluntly.

Rainbow crossed her arms doubtfully. "If we do, how do we fix it?"

"I don't know,"Sunset admitted. "But if we find it, we might have a better understanding of whats happening."

"If it is a portal, and if we find it, how do you think we'll close it?" Rainbow asked.

"If only I could use my magic somehow, I could think of a way too." Sunset shook her head. Rainbow didn't understand why Sunset Shimmer depended on magic so much.

"How do you use magic anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"My horn enabled me to use magic. Without my horn, I can't use my magic."

"That's dumb." Rainbow stated.

Sunset shrugged. "If I could change the rules about this world I would, but I can't. I'm powerless."

Rainbow was bothered by what Sunset just said. She had no idea how magic worked or how it was used, but it can't just be used by one thing only, right? Rainbow looked at Sunsets hands, she had a thought.

"You say you can only use magic as a unicorn, right?"

"Yes."

"It can only be used by your horn, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you try to use it in a different way?" She suggested.

Sunset looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, why not try using magic without a horn."

Sunset blinked. "I don't think that will work, Rainbow." Sunset denounced.

"Have you ever tried?"

Sunset paused. "Well, no."

"Well why don't you try it?"

"I, suppose. But even if I did find a way, I wouldn't know how to focus it."

"It's worth a shot ain't it?"

Sunset looked to the floor. Rainbow wondered if Sunset thought that that was a stupid idea or was actually considering it. Before Rainbow could figure out, Sunset looked back up at her.

"Okay, I'll see if I can't dig up any magic left in me."

"How will you do that?"

"Intense meditation maybe? It's a method a lot of high Equestrian priests usually use to find all their remaining magic they might have lost over time."

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, you do that. You could sneak into the break room closet if you want. It's quiet enough, I think."

"I'll do as much as I can." Sunset said. "But even if I can't, I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can. With or without magic"

"Sounds like a plan." Rainbow smiled excitedly. "When should we start looking into it?"

"Sooner than later."

"How about after school? I don't have practice today, and we have a whole weekend tomorrow to do it." She said.

"Alright then. Where should we meet up?" Sunset asked.

"How about by the wonder colts statue?"

"Good. I'll be out a little later unfortunately, I have to clean up after everyone once school is out." Sunset rolled her eyes. "We'll try to figure out as much as we can tonight, and pick it up tomorrow." Sunset clamped her hands together.

"Could we bring the others? I think we could use some help, don't you think?"

Sunset grimaced to Rainbow's suggested. "I don't know. We shouldn't rope them into something the don't understand."

"Well I told them earlier about my problem anyway—secret's out. I'm sure they would be glad to help out."

Sunset lowered her head and gripped the collar of her baggy uniform.

"Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

"Do you really think they trust me?"Sunset asked with sorrow.

"I trust you, don't I? I know they do too. We're friends remember?" Rainbow reminded her.

"I just want to make everything right." Sunset sighed. "You all have been so generousness, I've never felt so grateful. I just don't want this to ruin it all. I don't want this to break what Twilight set up for me, and for us. I want to be your friend, Rainbow Dash, I want to be their friend too. I'm just afraid that I won't live up to it." Sunset sulked. Rainbow scowled.

"Come on, be confidante in yourself for once." She ordered.

"But..."

"Look at this as a way to bond with us, get to know us. I know you can be a better person, you're just afraid if you try you'll mess up."

"But I will mess up, I know it..."

"You barely even started yet. Sitting at the edge of the table and not talking to us won't help, that's for sure."

Sunset didn't answer.

"I know you can do it Sunset. The fact that I'm standing here talking to you means something, you're on the right path."

"I..."

"Whether you like it or not, your one of us now, and we would never leave our friend in the dust. I only do that with my track opponents."

Sunset tried to suppress a chuckle from rising after hearing Rainbow's comment.

' _Almost got a laugh out of her._ _'_ She thought to herself.

"Now of course, I can't speak for your motives. You're going to have to prove you want to change." She said. Rainbow held up her hand to Sunset. Sunset looked at it in uncertainty.

"Rainbow?"

"Shake it." She ordered. Sunset looked down at Rainbow's hand, she raised her own hand, but her eyes showed uncertainty. When she was about to grip Rainbow's hand, Rainbow pulled her's away quickly.

"Only if you really want to prove you can change, and no shying away from us." She brought her hand back down. Sunset looked reluctant to raise her arm. When she did, she paused, unsure whether or not to shake. Rainbow locked her eyes with hers, wanting to see what she would do next. After a few, long seconds, Sunset gripped Rainbow's hand.

At first, she shook softly, but Rainbow grinned. She shook roughly, making Sunset's so weak in comparison she stopped shaking all together. Rainbow nodded in approval.

"There you go." She complimented Sunset's commitment. "You do have a bit of confidence in there don't you?" Sunset looked back up at her. Rainbow looked behind herself. "Alright, I better head back soon before they start too—" By surprise, Rainbow felt Sunset wrap her arms around her in a tight hug. She wouldn't let go. Rainbow, feeling a little awkward, tried to speak.

"Uh, what are you—?"

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash." Sunset said happily. "Thank you so much for letting have a second chance."

"Hey, no problem." Rainbow patted her. Rainbow took a quick glance behind her, to see if anyone in the hall was watching. "Okay, thank you, but, can you let go now? I'm not really the hugging type."She struggled lightly. Sunset released Rainbow from her grasp and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't really consider myself the emotional type either, but..." She sniffed. "But I'm just..." Rainbow stopped her speech, and put her hand and Sunset's shoulder. Sunset looked up at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about, Sunny, It's okay to let it out sometimes."

"Don't call me Sunny." Sunset demanded, but still smiling.

"Okay, Sunny," Rainbow teased. "Just try to tell us what's on your mind more often, okay? We'll help you fix whatever is aching you."

Sunset sniffed, she rubbed her arm across her eyes.

"I will. I promise." She said.

"You understand us now, right?"

"Huh?"

"We all help each other, don't forget that. No matter what you did." Sunset sniffed. "Thank you, Rainbow. I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anymore, I gotcha." She winked. Sunset gave a remorseful smile in return. Looking back at what Sunset was a few days ago, she's changed so much. Looking at her right now, Rainbow felt happy for her. She wasn't the distasteful aggressor of the school anymore, all she wanted was friends. Today was her lucky day, she had five of the best group people Rainbow could think of as Sunset's friends (Rainbow included herself, of course).

Her and Sunset had a little funny moment of silence, letting their conversation sink into themselves. That was interrupted when Sunset looked up at the clock out in the hall and gasped.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'll be late." Sunset announced. Rainbow looked back.

"Your custodian thingy, huh?"

Sunset shrugged. "I could of had a worse punishment."

Rainbow chuckled. "I bet, I hope they don't make you clean they boy's locker room."

Sunset looked at her in confusion. "What's in there?" She asked.

Rainbow groaned. "I've never been in there, but I don't think I want to. It's probably filthy as heck." Rainbow stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Sunset chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I'm glad I'm not now."

"And I hope you never do." Rainbow smiled. "So, we meet up at the statue, right?"

"Right." Sunset confirmed. Rainbow took a few steps backwards out into the hall.

"Okay, see you then?"

"See you then." Sunset nodded happily. Rainbow waved before she fully turned around. Sunset waved back in response as the both went opposite ways down the hall. When Rainbow took a few steps forward, she looked back. Sunset had already disappeared around the corner. Rainbow didn't move until she heard the sound of Sunset's footsteps fade.

Once they did, Rainbow resumed walking. Rainbow couldn't control the silly grin crawling up her face while she walked. She didn't know why, but she felt pretty good with herself. Maybe it was because she finally had a understanding of what was going on (sort of).

She made Sunset open up and finally was able to talk to her as a friend. Overall, she felt a little better about everything almost. She still had questions buzzing around in her head, but they were eased slightly—her and Sunset were going to try and figure this out together. This was the best she's felt in a little while.

Although, she didn't feel completely better. A knot formed in her chest, she found herself thinking about Twilight. Was she really gone? Rainbow had just past by a fall formal poster that hadn't been taken down yet, as if it was meant to remind her for the loss of a friend. Rainbow sighed and kept walking, trying not to think about the pink-streaked girl, but it was really hard not to.

* * *

Rainbow entered the cafeteria.

She stopped and took a second to look over the students, but at the same time, she wanted to see if odd beings were outside, childishly waving at her. (she thought the smaller ones she'd seen were kind of cute sometimes). She saw a blur in the back, it was Pinkie Pie, waving her arm to get her attention. Rainbow waved back, she walked over to her friend's table. She sat back in her original spot, and noticed Applejack looking at her suspiciously.

"You were gone awhile." She said.

Rainbow rested her head on her hand. "Yeah I figured," She said. "Me and Sunset just had a little _talk_."

Rarity's bright eyes widened.

"Oh my," She stirred her soup slowly. "What did you two talk about? I don't see any bruises."

Rainbow snickered.

"No no, not like that. I just might have found a road way into my problem. Me and Sunset's."

"Like what?" Fluttershy asked innocently. "Did you find out why you're seeing strange things?"

"And what do you mean Sunset's?" Pinkie asked.

"It seems we're on the same boat," Rainbow said. "We're both seeing weird things."

"Really? When did she start seeing things?" Rarity asked.

"Around the same time I did." Rainbow said. "We've got a plan, we're going to find out the reason for this."

Fluttershy twirled her long hair. "Sunset never told us she was seeing things. I've been trying to talk to her, but maybe she was to afraid to talk to me."

"Yeah, we talked about that too. I made her promise that she wouldn't be afraid of us. We're on good terms, I've never seen her open up the way she did."

Rarity rubbed her hands excitedly. "Well that's good news! Where is she now?"

"She's off doing her janitor stuff. We're going to meet up after school to figure out whats going on."

"Care if we help out?" Applejack asked.

"Don't mind at all, we could use a few more heads to help us out."

"Well, do you know what is causing this exactly?" Rarity asked.

"Not exactly, but Sunset might have a few ideas. She's trying to see if she can use her magic."

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said. "But wait, she can't use magic, can she? I never saw her playing with wands. Or maybe she broke them!"

"That's what she's trying to figure out now. If she can pull it off, she might be able to trace where all of these crazy things are coming from."

"I knew she had a wand!" Pinkie snorted.

Applejack shook her head. "But what I'm stooped about is why can't we see what y'all are seeing?" She wondered.

"That's what we want to find out too." Rainbow rubbed her chin. "You all do believe us, right?"

"Why wouldn't we, darling?" She asked. "I think if anything, the fall formal convinced us that such things are completely possible." She assured.

Rainbow smiled in response. "Well, thanks for not making me think I'm crazy." She thanked the table. The group nodded with happy acceptance.

Applejack leaned forward. "Now then, when do we start lookin' into things?"

"Sunset and I were planning on meeting after school at the wonder colts statue. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you all tagged with us, she does want to make it up to all of you somehow."

"That sounds delightful." Rarity grinned.

Fluttershy tried to speak up. "Um, I feel silly for asking this, but have you ever spoke to one?"

Rainbow tilted her head. "Spoke to what?"

"To one of your invisible people." She stated. "Have you ever talked to one?" She asked.

Rainbow chuckled lightly. "No, I haven't. But if they talk to me the same way they look at me I'll give them a discussion they'll never forget." She growled.

Rarity sighed. "Must we always resort to violent undertones?" She asked, anxiously fiddling with her bracelet.

"No." Rainbow agreed. "But I'm telling you, they're creepy. That's kind of why I'd like to start looking into this as soon I we could."

"Well Rainbow, now your making me a little anxious too." Applejack said. "This has to be really distracting for you and Sunset both. I hope we find somethin' out soon."

"I'm pretty confidant we will." Rainbow promised. "I just hope they don't get any worse from here on out. I'm just wondering how long it will take before—"

Suddenly, a distant booming noise came from the other end of the building. The majority of kids talking in the cafeteria had muted after the noise.

Rarity jolted. "Gracious! What was that?"

"Maybe someone in chemistry had an accident?" Pinkie tried to humor it. The silence started to break when kids were wondering what just happened, when another booming noise shook the room, and it sounded like it was closer. The group stood up—the lights on ceiling started to flicker.

Applejack gulped. "I don't think I like where this is heading." An even louder boom sounded, and something outside the in the hall crashed. Rainbow could hear faint screams coming from out in the hall, and they started getting louder. Everyone in the cafeteria started to look worried, they begin to head for the exit in a small panic. Fluttershy held her shoulders together in fear.

"Girls, I'm scared. I think we have to go." She quivered.

"You're right, maybe my hidden party cannons are doing this, they needed retooling anyway." Pinkie guessed, but Rainbow sensed a little worry in her voice.

While the others started to favor Fluttershy's idea, Rainbow stood motionless. She felt heavy thumping on the ground, they were getting harder and harder. Among all the kids screaming outside, Rainbow heard something coming, something that sounded very, very heavy. The floor began to tremble. Rainbow saw something in the fuzzy window of the cafeteria entrance.

Two blurry red lights started illuminating brighter and brighter. The thumping grew louder and the lights were close enough to light up the room. Rainbow took a step back in terror, whatever it was, it was right outside the doors and it was going to make a loud entrance.

Applejack grabbed Rainbow's shoulder. "Rainbow, we've got to—!"

"HIT THE DECK!" Rainbow shouted. The group immediately duct under the table, and witnessed a huge, loud hunk of mass charge through the doors, and blew them off their hinges.


	4. Rainbow Dash plays heatseaker

RAINBOW

4\. Rainbow Dash plays HeatSeeker!

(The fire edition)

Screams of students rattled in the room.

Rainbow curled under the table with her friends with their arms over their heads. Rainbow opened a eye to glimpse at what happened. She saw four metal legs slide across the dusty floor and made gritting noises as they slid.

A loud metallic churn bellowed throughout the room, and the terrified screams of students increased. The screaming secluded in a moment, while they all joined the screams out in the hall could still be heard. They all had the right in the mind to leave, but Rainbow and her friends were still stuck under the table.

Rainbow looked at the faces of her terrified friends. _"Don't... Move..."_ She whispered. Fluttershy kept her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Whatever smashed through the doors was still in the room with them. Rainbow watched it stomping around—she heard it flipping tables and knocking things over.

She felt its stomps vibrating the floor. When they felt less hard, loud banging of what sounded like pots where falling over and clanging to the ground. It was in the kitchen. Rainbow signaled her friends that she would take a peek at what that thing was. When her head came above the table, she quickly came back down in response to the thing smashing over the corner in fear that it seen her.

Rainbow looked at the floor, she saw the same four metal legs with pistons strolled out with bronze hooves. A loud hissing sound fallowed as two fumes of steam reached the floor in front of the legs. As the legs walked forward, Rainbow could hear clicking, metallic noises as the legs moved a heavy body. Its legs stopped while one leg stayed raised. The red lights that were cast on the floor turned green, and turned more focused like spotlights.

The lights on the floor moved over to their table. Once they were cast over the table, they stopped. Rainbow heard noises coming from the thing's direction: _Boop... Boop... Boop... BEEP._ The lights turned off. Metallic groaning noise fallowed by more fumes of focused hissing steam.

Rainbow watched as the legs were loudly sprinting away into the halls. Rainbow slowly lifted her head above the table, and everyone else fallowed her action. The floor was cracked and pitted, littered with trash and the tables were toppled over. The water fountain was knocked off and water came out of its nozzle.

Rainbow stood while the others fallowed. Applejack looked to where the thing had left—screams could still be heard.

"By golly," She shuttered. "What in the world was that?"

"I have no idea," Rarity replied, brushing sticky stuff from the floor off her skirt. "But it smelled retched."

"Like diesel!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I knew the wood shop kids were making something in secret!"

Rainbow leaned on the dusty table. "Now do you think something's up?" She asked the group. All of them nodded.

"Can we please go now?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"You've read our minds." Applejack said. "Lets get a move on!" She ordered. They all ran for the exit that wasn't blocked. They tried not to trip over any over the fallen debris. Before they went through the door to the outside, Rainbow slid to a stop behind them.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She called. "We can't leave without her!" Before the others could protest, she quickly turned around to hallway where all the chaos was being held.

"Rainbow wait!" Applejack yelled. Rainbow ignored her, she came out into the hall. Waves of students were running in all directions, and their terrified screams hollered all around. Rainbow tried to make her way passed all the students that were running the opposite way of where she was going. She was running down the same hall where she met up with Sunset.

Fire alarms rang—Rainbow ran past all the students who were fleeing for their lives.

"Sunset!" She cried. "Sunset!" She cried again. Her calls were muffled under all the noise going on around her. She came to the end of the hall and turned right, the direction Sunset had went. The next hall actually had fewer kids running around in it, they all must have fled by now. Rainbow ran down the hall, bypassing supplies that fell out onto the floor from open lockers.

It was getting a lot quieter, Rainbow was out in the open. Whatever that thing was it was loose in the school, and she could be open for attack. But Rainbow hardly cared for her safety, all she wanted to get Sunset out of here.

Rainbow came to the end of the hall. She stopped at the end and saw a big hole in the wall, and the wall in front of it into the next room. Whatever that thing was, it was strong enough to ram through concrete walls without stopping. Rainbow groaned in frustration, she ran down the next hall and called for her friend.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She cried her name. No reply from anything, not a living thing replied. The whole school felt like it was abandoned. Rainbow ran passed the gymnasium, then she heard a faint cry coming from inside.

"Help!" A muffled voice pleaded. "Someone help me, please!"

Rainbow stopped and looked behind at the entrance. Was it Sunset? Rainbow didn't take any chances, she ran to the heavy doors and burst through. Rainbow came into the gym, and she gasped on the spot. One of the big ventilation tubes that were exposed on the ceiling had fallen. Rainbow didn't know how it fell exactly, but all she cared about was the person that lied helpless under it.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Rainbow called. She ran over to the person in need of help. When she saw the person's face, her jaw dropped. It was Scootaoo. She was wearing her P.E. uniform, and her legs were caught under a fallen ventilation pipe.

"Rainbow Dash?! Thank goodness you're here! Help me out, please!"

"You got it!" She said. "Hold on!" Rainbow squatted and gripped the bottom of the tube. Rainbow tried to lift it, but it was too heavy to lift in one try. She held her breath, she couldn't leave Scootaloo here like this. With all of her reserved strength left in her, she slowly but surly lifted the end of the large pipe over her head and tossed it to the side. It made a loud clang as it bounced on the polished floor.

Rainbow looked down at a very petrified Scootaloo.

"Thank you so much Rainbow Dash!" She smiled gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, squirt." Rainbow sighed, while stretching her back.

"Rainbow, what's happening?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, Scoots. But we've got to get you out of here. Are you okay?"

Scootaloo looked at her lower body. "My leg," She said, "I can't feel my leg."

Rainbow looked down at her legs. Her right leg looked really injured, and didn't look like it was bending the right way. Rainbow grimaced at her injured friend.

"That looks like a real bruiser. Come on, I'll help you up." Rainbow leaned down and opened her arms up and offered Scootaloo in. Scootaloo lifted herself up on Rainbow's shoulder, grunting in pain trying to keep her injured leg off pressure. Rainbow tried to keep herself leveled with her smaller friend.

"Okay, we'll take baby steps if we have too." Rainbow said.

"Not likely!" Scootaloo disagreed. "I can walk." She tried to lift her leg, but then she nearly fell over.

Rainbow caught her. "Whoa there," She smirked. "We don't want a broken wrist too."

"Hmm..." Scootaloo grumbled unhappily. Rainbow slowly walked her friend out of the gym, with Scootaloo's injured leg limping as they walked. As they left for the exit, Rainbow felt horrible guilt building up in her. Everything that was happening right now she knew had something to do with her problem. She felt like this was her fault somehow. She felt it was because of her, Scootaloo was hurt like this.

Rainbow wanted to very selfishly argue with herself by saying it was her friend's fault for not seeing these things in the first place. But Rainbow knew that wasn't true, her and Sunset Shimmer were the only ones it seemed to even have a glimpse at what was going on. Now, It looked like everyone was finally seeing the truth, in the most horrific way possible.

Rainbow helped carry Scootaloo out of the gym and out into the vacant halls. Nothing was out in the hall, not living thing in sight. Rainbow knew her and Scootaloo were vulnerable, they were easy targets for whatever was causing this mayhem. Rainbow wondered where everyone went, she hoped as far away as possible. She hoped no one else was hurt, or worse... She tried not to dwell on that thought.

Rainbow looked down at Scootaloo, who was leaning on her while trying to walk on one leg.

"You ever get the feeling like you should have stayed home today?" Rainbow tried to humor this grim situation. Scootaloo looked up in angst.

"You're telling me," She hissed through her teeth in response to her pain. "I just want to go home."

"I know, squirt, we're almost out of here. We'll get your leg fixed up. Just hang in there."

"I'll try."

Rainbow helped Scootaloo to the exit, it was at the other end of the hall. Scootaloo hopped over scattered text books that fell out of open lockers. Scootaloo suddenly stopped and tugged Rainbow's back.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, I think something's coming." She said with worry. Rainbow felt hard vibrations on the ground, and felt them get harder and harder. Rainbow winced to the danger.

"Quick, we've got to hide!" She ordered.

"But— Hey!" Before Scootaloo could protest, Rainbow lifted her up with both arms. She carried her into the nearest open classroom door. She came around, and laid Scootaloo down gently and shut the door quickly. Rainbow pressed against the closed door. Rainbow sighed, and Scootaloo tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked worryingly. Rainbow managed a tired smile.

"Hard to tell. I'm more worried about you."

"Well, I can hardly walk, that's been proven." She shrugged.

"Don't worry Scoots, I've broken a few limbs before. Nothing a few—" Rainbow was interrupted by an earth-shattering thump. Rainbow looked up at the door's window, she looked back at Scootaloo.

"Stay down, I'll take a look."

Scootaloo nodded, and she zipped her lips in a gesture. Rainbow slowly came up to the window. She didn't see anything at first, but she heard something coming. As the stomping came closer, the sounds became more clear. Slow, heavy stomps came up to the door, what Rainbow saw made her turn her pale.

Walking up besides the door was a metal bull with glowing red eyes. Its metal plating was made of bronze, and its horns were short, stocky, and made of silver. On its sides, Rainbow saw exposed gears churning through the openings in the plating. Soft orange light glowed from the inside the bull's hull. Rainbow ducked down low enough that only her eyes could still see.

Creaking noises came from the bull, fallowed by a loud, steady stream of steam coming from its nostrils. Rainbow watched it lift its head up—its ruby eyes turned green. The green light coming from its eyes shown like spotlights in front of itself. Its head smoothly moved from side to side making low-pitched robotic noises as it moved. The light shown up against the walls. Rainbow took a moment to look what was on its back. Mounted on its back was something that looked like a cage, big enough that a whole person could fit inside. Rainbow was short of breath, her arms were shaking at the sight of this thing.

 _"Rainbow Dash?"_ Scootaloo whispered. _"What is it?"_

Rainbow looked down at her. She tried to keep her cool, but she was just too shaken by what she saw.

"Just stay low, okay? I'll tell you when its safe."

Scootaloo nodded. Rainbow looked back at the mechanical bovine. It's head pivoted forward and made beeping noises again: _Boop... Boop... Boop..._ _BEEP._ Its eyes returned to red again. The bull's mechanical insides groaned, creaked, and locked back into place as another stream of steam came out of its nostrils.

A rumble inside of the bull shook the door and the bull trotted away stomping like it weighed a ton. As the stomping became quieter, Rainbow slowly creaked the door open. She peaked through and saw its rump disappear around the corner, flicking its chain-like tail. Rainbow turned back to Scootaloo, who was looking at her anxiously.

Rainbow gulped, she just realized she didn't know how she would get Scootaloo to safety if that thing caught them. But she had too—Scootaloo was depending on her. Rainbow tapped her fingers, trying to think of an escape.

"Rainbow Dash, what did you see?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow shook her head. "You wouldn't believe it if you saw it, Scoots," Rainbow guaranteed. "But it's gone now, we have to get you out of here." Rainbow looked around, she was stuck in a classroom that had no windows. If there were windows, they'd be home free— _but no_ , she had to take the long way, the way that might get her and Scootaloo killed. "Okay, we're going to get out of here. I'm going to have to carry you."

Scootaloo pouted. "Rainbow Dash, I'm fine!"

"No you're not." Rainbow argued. "You can barely even stand up. Besides, we're are going to have to run fast if we have too."

Scootaloo found it a little hard to come back at that, and sighed reluctantly. "Okay, lets go then." She held her arms out. Rainbow got down on her knee and lifted Scootaloo off the ground and held her in her arms. Rainbow peeked outside the door again, she looked around to see if that thing was around. Scootaloo huffed.

"I don't like being held." She crossed her arms.

"Tough." Rainbow said. "I'm not letting you walk on one leg while there's some killer robot bull running around."

Scootaloo looked up. "A robot what?"

"Never mind." Rainbow said. "Come on, we'll go a different way." Rainbow ran down the other way of the hall with a grouchy Scootaloo in her arms. She only made it halfway down the hallway when the wall to her left exploded. She toppled over with Scootaloo in her arms, but released her when she was on the ground. Rainbow tried to regroup herself, she shook her head as bits of rubble landed around her.

Rainbow looked in front of herself to see Scootaloo in front of her struggling to get herself up. Rainbow quickly got up and ran over to her aid. Scootaloo looked back and gasped. Rainbow turned back too and saw what made the wall explode.

It was another bull, but its silver horns were much longer, thicker, and curled upwards in front of its head. Markings were etched on its face and upper legs, and it overall looked very mean. Its body was still made out of bronze plating and its glowing ruby eyes were locked on Rainbow and Scootaloo.

Moving to face them, the bull let out loud streams of steam out of its nostrils, and aggressively scraped its bronze hoof against the floor. Scootaloo grabbed Rainbow's arm in fear.

"W-What is that thing?!" She exclaimed.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

The bull screeched in a metallic roar and charged. In response, Rainbow pushed Scootaloo out of the way, but Rainbow got rammed by the bull's head. It carried her down to the end of the hall were it pinned its long, silver horns against the wall, slamming Rainbow against the surface.

She grunted in pain and fell to the floor. Rainbow looked up to see it's scowling brow right above her. A low rumble came from inside the bull, Rainbow could feel the heat coming from it's mouth. The bull exposed its metal teeth in aggression—Rainbow was horrified at the sight.

In the corner of her eye she could see Scootaloo standing up, holding a broken off locker door. In an act to save Rainbow, Scootaloo limped fast at the bull holder the locker above her shoulders.

"Let her go!" She yelled, then threw the door at the bull's head. It bounced harmlessly off. The bull turned back at Scootaloo, and blew out more steam. Scootaloo realized what she did, she backed up away in panic. The bull let go it's grasp of Rainbow and walk slowly to it's new target. Rainbow looked up and shook her head—she saw Scootaloo backed up against the wall with red light shining on her from the bull's eyes. Rainbow clenched her fist.

"Don't you dare..." Rainbow snarled. She quickly got to her feet and dashed at the bull. Without thinking twice, Rainbow jumped up on the bull's body in hopes to tackle it to the ground, but she was completely wrong.

In response, the bull roared and violently jumped around while kicking it's hind legs, smashing and bashing the walls. Rainbow held onto its horns as it violently kicked around. Rainbow could hear Scootaloo shout.

"Rainbow Dash!" She cried. While she tried to keep herself from being trampled, Rainbow tried to reply.

"Scootaloo! Run! Get out of here!"

"No! I can't leave you!"

Before Rainbow could argue, the bull faced the opposite way of where her and Scootaloo came and charged down the hall.

"RUN!" Rainbow ordered. She didn't hear a reply, she hoped Scootaloo was far away by now, but she remembered she probably would have a hard time with that broken leg.

* * *

Rainbow was holding on for dear life while the bull plowed through the hall.

It angrily blew steam from its nostrils harder and harder as it ran faster and faster. Rainbow struggled to hold on, her grasp of the bull's horns were beginning to slip. The sound of the bull's metal hooves trembled against the tiled floor. Rainbow tried to bring herself higher on top of the bull's back.

"Is this the best you can do?!" She yelled in its bronze ear. As soon as she said that, Rainbow heard loud clicking noises underneath the bronze back she was ridding on. Suddenly, the bull's entire back shot up and ejected Rainbow off, sending her off the robot rodeo.

Rainbow cried, flying through the large window of the library. She landed on a table and tiny shards of glass fell to the floor around her. Sliding, she fell off the table and landed on her back. Rainbow sat back up and saw that the bull's entire back had been lifted up—its back readjusted back down and clamped into place. The bull's glowing red eyes faced her, and its brow scowled at her. Rainbow's gasped—she tried to stand back up but her legs failed to cooperate.

The bull began to approach her, stomping its heavy legs and letting out more steam. The overhead skylight shown sunlight onto the bull's bronze body, the sunlight glistened its long silver horns. Rainbow smelled something, something really foul, and it was coming from the bull. Rainbow finally managed to stand up, but she was a little unsteady. Rainbow shook herself and readied her fist in a fighting position. She locked her eyes with that of the bull's.

"Okay, gear head, come any closer and I'll scrap you for parts!" She interrogated. Her stand felt very tiny compared to the hulking metal mass in front of her. It felt like she was yelling at a tank. "Come on! Show me what else you got!"

The bull stopped and stomped its leg. Rainbow watched as it's face started to unfold in front of her. Its jaw unhinged and it's eyes moved upward. Something came up from behind its robotic insides, it came out of its mouth and its face then locked into place in that position. Rainbow looked at the thing that just emerged from its mouth. She noticed a small blue flame appear at the bottom of the device. Rainbow dropped her arms in horror, she just discovered what that smell was.

The bull then spewed huge flames from its mouth. Rainbow rolled out of the way just in time, and took refuge behind a bookshelf. Rainbow felt the intense heat coming from the flames. She witnessed the bright flames spew and extinguish away. The flames stopped, but Rainbow could still hear the sound of the pilot-light. Rainbow was breathing heavily due to escaping her possible fate of becoming a shish-kabob.

Rainbow got back up and ran away as fast as she could down the corridor of bookshelves. The bull must have heard her, because Rainbow could hear it's heavy body jolt up and began to run. Rainbow didn't dare to look back, but she could hear the sound of bookshelves being knocked over followed by a loud heavy mass stomping gaining behind. Rainbow risked a glance and saw it spew more flames—she jumped out of the way and rolled. She got back up on her feet against the wall.

Rainbow was about twelve feet away from the bull, it veered its head toward her. Its face contracted back to its original form and it stomped its legs a few times in aggression. The bull's insides hummed loudly—the soft orange glow inside grew brighter and then blew more steam, with small flames following it. Its red eyes locked with Rainbow's.

Rainbow desperately looked for a way out, she looked up behind the bull. The stairs to the second level of the library was right behind the bull. Rainbow looked back at the scowling metal face of the bull—if she could only make it to those steps, she might be able to outrun it. If she was lucky, the bull might be to heavy and would fall right through the boards.

Rainbow hunched slightly and shook her legs like she would kick a ball. The bull grunted loudly and pounded its metal hooves against the ground. A wild smile formed on her face.

' _This is too crazy to work. But at least I might go out doing something nuts.'_ She contemplated. Rainbow readied her legs, and bolted at the bronze beast. The bull roared and charged back. The very split second she had left, Rainbow ducked under the lumbering mass. She slid in between its pounding legs and felt the heat coming from its plated stomach. Without any second to spare, Rainbow evaded the bull and stumbled up the stairs.

The bull turned around in a confused whine—it looked up at Rainbow fleeing and stomped its hooves in anger. Rainbow made it up the steps and took off for the second floor exit. The bull lumbered to the steps and quickly trotted up. As Rainbow made her way to the exit she could hear the bulls heavy mass smash its way threw the tables and shelves. It looked like it wasn't heavy enough to fall through the floor after all.

Rainbow came up to the exit as the bull was half-way to her. She burst the door open and ran through the empty halls. There were actually a few students up there, but they were either running around in a panic trying to get their stuff, or just tucked away in the corner. Rainbow ran past trying to tell them to get out of the way.

"Wide load, coming through!" She warned. As her voice got the attention of everyone in the hall. Rainbow suddenly heard the wall behind her shatter, and the kids down the hall screamed and ran for cover. Rainbow knew the bull wouldn't set it's sights off her until it smashed her to a pulp—Rainbow was thinking desperately to try and outsmart it somehow. Robot killing machine or not, this thing was still acting like an angry animal. What would a bull fall for?

Rainbow turned the corner and saw an open door to a classroom, she could hide in there. Rainbow heard the bull's hooves trembling closer, she then took refuge in the room and hid behind the wall. Rainbow felt and heard the bull run down the hall past her. The bull stopped and slid it's heavy body to a halt. Rainbow knew she could sit there forever, she had to find a way out.

She looked to a window with a tree in front of it. Rainbow figured she could climb down it, she could have a better chance at finding Sunset before she could get caught again. Rainbow felt a little nervous thinking about Scootaloo, she could never have a chance against that thing with that leg, or anyone left in the school. But Rainbow knew the bull was only interested in her, but what about that other one? It was still roaming the halls, what if it discovered Scootaloo limping around, helplessly.

Rainbow felt a surge course through her; she had to find Sunset and find Scootaloo, the walking grease stain would have to wait. Rainbow bolted for the window. Once she got to it, she slid it wide open and looked down. The ground was lower than she thought it was. Crawling through, she jumped and swung on a tree branch then landed down. She got up and brushed herself off. Rainbow looked up and stuck her tongue out, in hopes the bull could detect that insult.

Surprisingly, the bull must have. A metallic roar from the second floor sounded. Rainbow decided not to stick around, so she quickly ran around to find another door. Her instincts told her to run away from this place as far away as possible, but she had to find her friends, regardless of her own safety.

She found an open entrance, she quickly entered and stopped.

"Sunset!" She yelled, in hopes for an answer. "Sunset Shimmer!" Nothing. She ran farther down the hall, crying Sunset's name. She was approaching the end of the hall when she heard a rumble. Rainbow stopped running, then she heard a voice scream.

" _NO!"_

Rainbow's heart jumped, she knew whose that was.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Rainbow called. Another rumble shook, fallowed by a loud rumble, coming from her left. Rainbow ran to the noise, she heard it coming from her left, so she wasted no time.

But before she could fallow to where the scream came from, Rainbow's favorite play mate trampled down the stairs. It slammed its hooves on the ground as it reached the base of the stairs. It turned its head at her and swung its silver horns around in aggression. Rainbow skidded back.

"Come on!" She yelled angrily. She turned the other way, and the bull roared and charged after her.

Rainbow burst threw the door that led to the parking lot outside. She came up in front of a parked car then jumped and rolled over the hood and landed on the other side and hid. Rainbow heard the wall smash, hearing the loud mass of the bull slam and slide against the pavement. Rainbow peeked up to see. The bull snorted and looked around for her.

As Rainbow was thinking of a way to try and get away, she heard a car engine start. Rainbow looked to where the noise came from and so did the bull. At the other end of the lot, Rainbow saw headlights turn on, and a familiar sports car's wheels screeched and sped up fast toward the bull. Rainbow watched as the car rammed the bull off its hooves and sent it slamming to the wall.

Rainbow looked at the car, it sped up again, sandwiching the bull into the wall. Rainbow had a bad feeling the bull wouldn't hold for long, and the driver must of thought so too. The door to the car swung open, and a blue haired figure stumbled out and fell to the ground. Rainbow gasped, it was Flash Sentry.

Rainbow stood up in awe.

"Hey! Over here!" She waved. Flash looked up and ran away from the metal, screeching from the bull. He hopped over the hood and landed next to Rainbow. Rainbow grabbed his shoulders, practically shaking him.

"Dude, that was awesome!" She yelled, which made flash cover his head. "Were you planing that?" She asked.

Flash smiled with guilt. "Actually, I slammed the gas by accident." He admitted.

"Oh," Rainbow slumped her shoulders in slight disappointment. "But that was still cool!"

Suddenly, the bull roared in a rage. It slammed its hooves and lowered it's head. It's horns slid under the car and with a swift motion, and lifted it's head, flipping the car over and landed loudly on it's back side. This mad Flash's shoulders slump.

"I just made my last payment yesterday..." He palmed his head. "Dad is going to be so mad."

The bull stomped its hooves and looked at Rainbow—it angrily huffed steam from it's nostrils. It's face began to rearrange again, and Rainbow saw the same blue pilot light appear.

"DUCK!" Rainbow grabbed Flash and fell down. A huge volume of flames came over them and lit the ground with orange light, then extinguished overhead. Rainbow looked up and huffed.

"He loves using that thing, doesn't he?" She grumbled. Flash shook himself.

"H-Huh?!" He looked at her. The bull roared and Rainbow saw it's legs running towards them. Rainbow stood up and dragged Flash up with her.

"Less talking, more running!" She barked. She grabbed Flash's hand and pulled him along. The car they were hiding behind was flipped over by the bull's long horns. Rainbow made off with Flash—the bull still roared in outrage. Rainbow came around a corner with Flash following behind. He ran up along besides her.

"Okay, where are we going?" He asked.

"You have to get somewhere safe, I have to find Scootaloo!"

"Scootaloo?"

"Do you know where she is?!"

"I do!" He answered. "She found her way to where the rest of the students evacuated, I saw her!"

Rainbow smiled in relief. "She made it?! Thank goodness! I was really worried about her!"

"Yeah, but she didn't really want to stay." He added.

"Huh?"

"She wanted to get more people to help find you, she wouldn't stay with them."

"That kid!" Rainbow snapped "She never knows when to stop, she'll get herself killed!" Flash shrugged regrettably.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know. I don't know anything else. She could be still there though?"

"I can't take that chance. The fun just doesn't end around here, does it?" Rainbow huffed. "Okay, I'll head back in to find her, and you'll check everyone else to see if they've seen her."

"What?" Flash perplexed. "No. You're not going in there alone! There's to much—!"

The wall next to them exploded, knocking Rainbow and Flash of their feet. The bull charged through, pounding it's metal hooves on the grass. Rainbow looked up and saw the bull—its red eyes locked with hers. It stood still, making a low metallic hum as its bronze plating readjusted itself. It's nostrils shot steady streams of steam, and began to slowly approach them.

Rainbow stood back up on her feet. Rainbow and Flash both backed up as the bull slowly walked their way, moving it's heavy metal body and spewing steam from it's nostrils aggressively.

Flash tapped her arm. _"Hey,"_ He whispered. _"You go find Scootaloo, I'll distract this thing."_ Rainbow looked at him, thinking he was crazy for considering that.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ She whispered back. _"That thing has a flamethrower."_

Flash shrugged. _"I can see that."_ He said. _"I just want to give you a little more time to get away."_

 _"I appreciate the kindness, Flash, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to tangle with this thing."_ She warned. The bull growled, and it's metal insides were grinding and churning within itself. Flash clinched his fists and determination appeared in his eyes.

Rainbow scowled. "You better not be—"

"Try and stop me!" Flash charged at the bull.

"Wait!" The bull lowered it's head and flipped Flash up and over into the air like a plastic toy.

"Not a smart move!" He shouted, as he fell and landed a distance away. The bull focused it's attention back on Rainbow, she readied herself for what it might do next.

"Back for more, eh?" She raised her eyebrow. The bull snorted aggressively, blowing out more steam. "You don't scare me, grease stain. You want to tussle? I'll crawl in there and pull every wire out if you give me a chance." She raised her arms offensively. As if it heard her, the bull's face rearranged and shifted, exposing its complex system inside. Something extended out, and from the sides of it, three drills that reminded her of a blender came out and activated in unison. Rainbow found it a little hard to come on to that, the bull wanted a fight alright, and it looked like it wanted her out of the way.

Rainbow still kept her ground, the bull crept closer, while its drills were spinning in circles around themselves. Rainbow started to step back away from the bull's super shaver. Rainbow could see the inside of the bull, maybe she could throw a rock into it and jam its gears or something. She didn't see any rocks around, so she would probably have it chase her around again until she found one. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like running around anymore.

The drills were in front of her face, Rainbow looked back up at the bull, its eyes were glowing hot like flames. Rainbow was about ready to start running again, but then a steady jet of water was blasted in the side of the bull's face. Rainbow jumped backwards in response, the bull shuttered away from the blast that assaulted its face. Rainbow looked to where the blast came from, Rainbow gasped to see who did it.

It was Scootaloo, and she was holding a fire hose in her arms. Scootaloo cut off the blast, and she looked very mad. The bull shook its head to rid off the water and turned to looked at the interloper. Rainbow gazed in awe.

"Squirt?!" She shouted. Scootaloo waved weakly.

"I'm not too late, am I?" She asked.

"Better late than never!" Rainbow grinned. The bull roared with rage, revealing its mechanical interior. Scootaloo pulled the leaver back and sprayed another stream of water into the bull's mouth. The bull's roar was submerged in water—it croaked loudly, and it's metal plating creaked and shuttered. It stumbled around and tired to keep its balance. The cracks in the plating evaporated steam that came from its insides. The bull sounded like it was coughing. Rainbow studied the bull—it was wet, and she had a shifty idea.

The bull looked back up at Scootaloo and angrily stomped its hooves. Rainbow didn't want that thing chasing after Scootaloo, so Rainbow got its attention back on her after running up and fiercely kicked the bull in the chin. The bull turned back to her and growled.

"Hey bucket head! It's me you want!" She yelled. The bull roared and Rainbow bolted away with the bull running close behind.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo and Flash Sentry both shouted.

"I've got a plan!" Rainbow shouted back, to somewhat ease their worries. Rainbow made off with the bull around the side of the school.

* * *

Rainbow looked behind herself—she saw the bull running after her, but it looked like it was struggling.

Water was leaking through the bottom of its bronze plating, and steam was evaporating from the openings of it's plating. Rainbow made a cocky smile, she knew how she could stop this thing.

Rainbow veered around the back corner of the school, with the loud, heavy, angry mechanical bull running close behind her. Rainbow desperately looked for what she was looking for, and at the other end of the track field was the solution she hoped to find.

At the other end of the field was the small electrical unit that supplied power for the lights that light up the track field. Rainbow didn't know how many volts those boxes had, but it had to be enough to fry every circuit in that bull's thick head. Being covered in water would help even more.

As Rainbow ran down the field and towards the electrical boxes, she had a little thought; she didn't want the bull to run straight into the boxes, she wanted to make it mad first—so that in its blind rage, it would charge at her without any regards of where it was going. Besides, it would be fun to see it so frustrated with her that nuts and bolts would fall out of it.

Rainbow came up to the bleachers, and decided to climb up them. She went from behind them and grabbed the bars, swinging up from one to another and then finally to the top. She hid under to be hidden from the bull's sights.

The bull thundered onto the field. Rainbow, through the crack in between the benches, saw the bull come around. It stopped suddenly and rose it's head up straight, and huffed more steam as it looked around for her. It walked close to the bleachers and stomped slowly. As the bull slowly made it's way towards the bleacher, Rainbow slowly stood up. It hadn't noticed her yet, so Rainbow got up on top of the railing and made her move. She jumped down and kicked the bull in the head by surprise. The bull winced at the unexpected blow and then turned to Rainbow, it growled angrily. Rainbow got up and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm tired of running around from you." She pointed at it. "If you want me, you've got to be able to have patients. Which I doubt you have any of." She insulted. The bull stomped it's front legs and roared with rage. It made another charge but Rainbow ducked out of the way. It slammed it's head into a small tree. The bull shook its head and angrily huffed more steam, almost unaffected by the hit.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted. "Over here, oil drum!" The bull got up on it's hind legs and it's entire spinal-seam twisted around—it's entire body spun around to face her. It slammed its hooves down and growled like a race car engine. Rainbow was a little surprised away by that trick it just did.

"Neat little trick you did there," Rainbow admitted, "but I doubt best me, I'm too good you know." She taunted. The bull stomped it's front legs and it's face rearrange again, exposing it's complex inner-workings. The blue pilot light flickered on and it shot another gust of flames. Rainbow got out of the way, but her left arm was caught in the huge flames.

Rainbow bellowed in pain and fell to the ground. Rainbow opened her eyes and held out the arm that was scorched. Her arm was steaming and was horribly blistered. Rainbow gripped her arm and held it close, trying to numb it the best she could. Rainbow felt the vibrations of the bull's stomps approaching—she quickly, and very shakily, got up. The bull still had it's lighter out. Rainbow tried to keep her confidence up.

"Heh, y-yeah right. That didn't h-hurt one, bit." She managed a pained smile. "You still gotta, c-catch me." She ran off—the bull roared and took off after her. Rainbow ducked under the bleachers—she ran under and came out the other side. The bull followed her, smashing the supports and shafts as it did. Rainbow ran toward the electricity boxes, she held her scorched arm and grimaced.

Rainbow came to a conclusion that maybe messing with this thing wasn't a smart thing to do. If she wasn't quick enough back there, her entire body would have been grilled too. Rainbow now understood that phrase _d_ _on't mess with the bull._ But Rainbow was certain that the people who came up with that phrase never got chased around by a fire spitting, red eyed, robot bull. If she made it out of this, she figured Applejack owed her points for doing this. She probably never lassoed one of these.

Rainbow hopped over some sports equipment in the middle of the field, now she was starting to slow down. Her arm was horribly burned, and it only hurt more the farther she ran. Rainbow couldn't afford to stop, the bull was about to trample her if she didn't stop. Rainbow heard the loud stomps of the bull coming closer. Rainbow was almost to the boxes, but she was desperately trying to find something to hold the bull off until she got the boxes.

Rainbow was almost at the edge of the field, the electrical boxes were almost in range. She was going to have to ram the bull into them and get out of the way quick enough from the blow, but she was starting to get run down.

Rainbow looked behind herself—it was too late. The bull lowered it's head and its silver horns lifted Rainbow into the air. Rainbow screamed, and landed up against the brick wall of a nearby storage garage.

Rainbow laid weak against the wall, she felt like she was going pass out. But Rainbow managed to crack her eyes open, she saw the bull charging at her. The bull came closer and closer, angrily huffing steam. In defense, Rainbow weakly raised her arms.

By the time Rainbow tried to stand up, the bull had finally reached her—she closed her eyes. The bull's horns impacted the wall and stopped, a loud clang rang in Rainbow's ears. After a few seconds of scary silence, Rainbow opened her eyes. The bull's red glowing eyes stared at her; it's metal parts creaked and another stream of steam came from it's nostrils and on to her legs.

Rainbow lowered her arms in a tired slump, she stared at the bull and sighed tiredly.

"Well? Whats the hold up?" She asked it. The bull made no response, it remained staring while Rainbow heard it's inner workings churning like a sawmill.

Rainbow smirked tiredly. "Letting your victory sink in, huh? I wouldn't blame you, I'm a tough biscuit to break. But I can't help but feel like you had a bit of a unfair advantage." She said. The bull rumbled and let out more steam. Rainbow weakly waved the steam out of her face.

"Rude." She coughed. She looked back up at the bull's ruby eyes. "I may be down, but I'll tell you, I'm not out." She told it. "I'm not going to give up that easily, I've got a reputation to keep. And I plan on keeping that reputation, even if the inevitable outcome."

The bull hummed a low metallic groan, and it shot another stream of steam. It began to rearrange it's face again as it's jaw unhinged and eyes and snout moved up. Revealing its' inner complex workings, it's drill extended out to Rainbow's chest.

Rainbow looked up and scowled angrily. She raised her arms, including her burnt one. For her last effort, she wanted to take that thing and shove it right back up it's throat. If she didn't make it, it would have it least looked cool.

The bull pulled back it's head, preparing for the final strike. Rainbow held her arms out and gritted her teeth.

"I don't think I'm ready to give up just yet, big guy." She muttered. The bull lunged. With every amount of strength she could muster up, Rainbow closed her eyes and pushed back as hard as she could.

' _I just wish I could see Twilight one last time...'_

Rainbow suddenly felt a force, then all sound went away. A powerful jolt surged through her—her entire body tingled with energy. She shot her eyes wide open. Suddenly, the bull was in the air, flying yards away. It crashed into the ground, sounding like a car driving off a cliff.

Rainbow's jaw dropped. She blinked a few times to realize what just happened. She looked at her hands, nothing was up with them, she didn't even touch the bull.

"What the...?!" She gagged. Rainbow leaned against the wall, trying to stand up. The bull, who landed some yards away, got up and shook its metal body. It looked towards Rainbow, and it's eyes glowed slightly brighter. It huffed more steam and roared in anger. Rainbow got up on her feet—she felt pretty lucky to be alive, she didn't want to get cocky and spoil her chances again. It could cost her her life this time.

The bull stomped it's metal hooves and charged at her again. Rainbow stumbled out of the way, trying to shake off her pain. The bull slide and it's horns rammed into the wall. It turned back and shook its head. Rainbow jumped behind a bush near to the electrical boxes—she could her a low buzz coming from there.

Rainbow held her scorched arm in her hand, she looked down at it and painfully hissed. It looked awful, it stung so badly it was starting to feel numb. She didn't know how long it would heal, but she was definitely going to make the one who did this _pay_.

Rainbow looked behind herself, she looked at the bull and sneered. The bull spotted at her, it aggressively huffed steam. Rainbow got up and calmly walked towards it and stopped. Her and the metal bull were about thirty-feet across from each other and stared deep at each other. Rainbow was standing in front of the electrical units—she squatted her legs like she was ready to sprint.

The bull got her message—it scraped its metal hoof against the ground and huffed more steam. Rainbow mimicked it by scraping her own foot against the ground too. Rainbow raised her uninjured hand and gestured the bull to come her way.

"Bring it on, paper weight." She taunted. The bull's face readjusted and flexed open. Its long, shaver-like drill extended out and began to wined and spark. The bull scraped it's hoof and pulled back it's body, getting ready to charge. Rainbow did the same—she crouched and lowered her head. Now Rainbow had to avoid it's drill too. She hoped her jumping skills were in good shape, because she would have to preform the _ultimate_ jump.

They both made their move—and they both charged. Rainbow had her sights on the bull's shiny forehead. The bull's drill sparked and churned as it's metal body loudly stomped the ground.

They were about to collide, the drill was almost in Rainbow's range. She waited at the right moment when the bull was just in reach. As soon as the time was right, Rainbow made her final move.

"See ya' later, car wreck!" She shouted. With her hardest jump, Rainbow leaped over the bull's drill just in time. She slammed her foot on the bull's forehead and jumped over the bull's hulking mass. She made it over, but she hardly had time to be impressed with herself. She immediately put her hands over her head and landed in a tumble. She closed her eyes and listened, she didn't dare open her eyes.

All Rainbow could hear next was the sound of the electrical units exploding and the sound of electrical zapping was cracking through the air like lightning. Rainbow slivered an eye open—bright flashing lights flickered on the ground and increased every second. Sparks flew everywhere, but the bull could not be seen, simply because Rainbow was to afraid to move a muscle to see.

After a long few seconds, the noise and flashing finally subdued. A cold sighing sound wheezed from the units. Rainbow slowly opened her eyes and blinked, she looked at her arms. Despite the chard arm, she still seemed to be in one piece.

Rainbow slowly rose from her curled cover and looked to the units. The boxes themselves looked pretty ruined; black scorches covered the electrical boxes and were smashed and looked like they were melting. A steaming, bronze heap laid in the middle of the smoking platform.

Rainbow shakily stood back up, holding her scorched arm. She gazed at the steaming crater tiredly. The heap lied motionless, with it's legs stiffly standing out to the sides.

"I... I think it worked." Rainbow sighed in exhaustion. Rainbow looked back down at her injured arm, she felt a little queasy looking at it. But in a strange way, seeing that smoking heap, almost made everything worth it. Of course, later she would punch herself for thinking that, but right now she felt pretty happy. She was still moving, she seemed to be in one piece, and she stopped the monster that was ransacking the school.

Very slowly, Rainbow walked over to check out what happened. She figured she should get her arm looked at, but she wanted to conclude this day by seeing if that thing was really fried. She was about to step up onto the concrete platform when she heard distant voices cry her name.

"Rainbow Dash!"Quiet shouts said from a distance behind her. She turned around and saw Flash Sentry and Scootaloo waving at her from across the field. "That was awesome!" Scootaloo yelled from afar. Rainbow waved back at them. She wanted to yell back at them, but she didn't have the energy to yell, let alone speak. Rainbow was about to proceed until she saw a whole crowd of kids come around the corner of the school—lots of them. Rainbow couldn't believe it, they might have all been coming to see what she did.

Rainbow smiled with pride—she always liked attention from big crowds, like at her major soccer games. Seeing them made her feel good again, despite the numbing pain in her arm, and her stomach. She looked back at the steaming shell of the bull—that thing was on a rampage through the school and she stopped it. She might have been a hero. Rainbow liked that idea, being the hero of the school for taking on a fire spitting robot bull by herself.

But Rainbow's victory felt a little sour though; she didn't find Sunset Shimmer, her arm was horribly burned, and the school was a mess. Rainbow grew really worried for Sunset, she hoped she was alright. Rainbow hoped she was one of the kids in the crowd, and that she would pop up out of the crowd any second. But she had a bad feeling she wasn't there—Rainbow would have to find out in a minute.

Before going back and meeting up with kids, she wanted to take a look at the bull first, just to finally wrap things up. Rainbow hopped up onto the concrete platform, she slowly walked up and examined the steaming heap which lied in between the damaged boxes.

Looking over it, Rainbow had mixed feelings about what lied before her. The bull fell over stiff, its legs were out extended. It's former shiny bronze plating was singed with black, as well as it's silver horns. Rainbow saw and heard small sparks going off inside it's hull.

Rainbow looked over the bull's face—it spoke for itself. Its glowing red eyes no longer glowed and looked lifeless. The drill that extended out from it's mouth hung loosely out onto the floor. The bull's face looked like it was contracting to it's normal form, but was stuck midway.

Rainbow looked over the wreckage, feeling strangely guilty. She felt like she killed something—she didn't feel like she just shut down a machine. It was laying on the ground like it was petrified. Did it feel pain? No, it couldn't have, it was a machine, nothing else. Right?

Even if it was a machine, it was behaving a lot like what it was modeled after. It was behaving like an animal. That brought the question to her mind, who made this thing anyway? Or what? And why was it here?

If Rainbow ever found out who made this thing she would make a lot of complaints to the manufacturer, and he or she would have to pay for the damage that the wind-up toy did to her school. Rainbow figured the manufacturer would pay her too, after all she went threw to take it down, maybe even a gold medal.

As Rainbow looked at the bull, she rubbed her neck uneasily. She expected her victory to be a lot more gratifying, but she realized this brought up more questions than answers. What happened to the other bull, and what was that cage on it's back for? Rainbow did make something clear though; nobody who wrestles with her wins.

Rainbow rested her hand on her hip, she looked down at the bull. She lightly kicked the bull's hard stomach, just to see if it was playing possum with her.

It's bronze hull rang against the kick of her foot, _Dung!_ Rainbow waited for a few seconds for any kind of response. Only a spark escaped the bull's open mouth. Rainbow put her uninjured arm on her shoulder and side-glanced.

Rainbow looked back at the school, Scootaloo was leaning on Flash, they were halfway across the field. The crowd of kids were making their way over too. Rainbow felt like she had to make sure Scootaloo was okay, if she wasn't hurt more in anyway.

Rainbow smiled and waved, assuring she was alright—for the most part. Rainbow was about to hop off the platform when she heard a loud bang from the bull. Rainbow jumped—was it still functioning? Rainbow watched in confusion as its back unfolded, its plated sheets slid open. Something was extending out of its back. Rainbow slowly walked over to see what just happened. Rainbow jumped again when the object made a loud click as it stopped.

Rainbow was a little confused, what arose sideways from its back was a grayish rectangular block. Rainbow leaned in closer to look at it. Rainbow held her hand out, she was about to touch it when the block hatched, shooting the gray shell off reviling a peculiar looking device.

The two parts of the shell of the device landed, brushing off gray particles as they slid. Rainbow thought that was a little weird, but her thinking was interrupted when the device began clicking violently. They began clicking faster and faster until finally it stopped. Rainbow blinked.

"Well, what was that—?" A cling sounded, and a small pin dropped from the device and onto the ground. Rainbow took a second to figure it out, but when she did, her pupils shrank.

"OH SH—!" It was too late. Rainbow was forced into the air as a fiery explosion destroyed the bull. Rainbow lost all hearing and sight, she had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was going somewhere very fast. She slammed into something hard and fell to the ground.

Rainbow laid motionless; she couldn't hear anything, but when her vision slowly restored all she saw a blurry orange light a long distance away. When her vision cleared enough, she saw huge flames rising from the platform far away.

Rainbow could only hear herself faintly breathe. Her hearing was slowly returning, but everything sounded like it was underwater. Rainbow only barely saw chunks of bronze debris fall around her. If she stayed there any longer, something might fall right on her.

With all the amount of energy she had, she flipped herself onto her stomach. She weakly stretched her arm out and gripped the ground. She slowly pulled herself with all of her reserved strength. She very slowly made her way along by pulling with one arm at a time. Rainbow could barely see in front of herself, but all she wanted was get away from there. As she made her way along, she heard a voice.

' _Dark times are upon us, child,'_ The voice echoed in her head. ' _You must protect the gate. Protect it from all who wish to use it for evil. You are our last hope. Revive the magic that has once relished this world. Protect all you have ever loved. They will give you the strength to succeed in your destiny. Prevail, where I have failed...'_

Rainbow couldn't keep going—with her last effort, she collapsed to the ground. Her vision was blurring up again. She saw blurry figures running towards her in slow-motion. The world was fading, everything was turning black.

* * *

Rainbow only had brief moments of consciousness.

The only things she could make out where blurry lights in her eyes and muffled voices. But after what seemed like an ongoing fever-dream, she began to regain conscious. She slowly cracked her eyes open, a blurry white environment was revealed with equally blurry figures in front of her.

Her hearing was slowly returning. She could hear herself slowly breathing, then the voices around her became sharper, but they stopped when Rainbow opened her eyes fully. Her vision was also returning—she blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness. When her vision was cleared she saw she was looking up at a roof, she looked around lazily.

"Now where am I..?" Rainbow murmured drowsily. She slowly raised her head, and saw all four of her friends were sitting in blue chairs staring at her with anxious faces. Fluttershy looked like she had been crying. Rainbow looked at where she was; she was laying in a bed with blue sheets. She looked to her left, her burnt arm was bandaged up completely with with bandages and was raised slightly above her bed via cast tied to a rolling stand.

Rainbow looked back to her friends who now standing up smiling. Rainbow gave a sloppy stare.

"What's up?" Rainbow said lazily.

"Rainbow, are you feeling alright?" Rarity asked kindly. Rainbow sat up and held her head.

"I feel like my head is going to split open, my arm is now burnt jerky, but besides those I'm okay." Rainbow smiled weakly.

"Thank goodness," Fluttershy sniffed. "We are so relieved you're alright, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow rubbed her eyes with her arm and laid back down. "Of course I'm okay. You know me, right?" She smirked. Rainbow looked around the room some more, her face sank with disappointment"Sheesh, am I in the hospital again?" She groaned.

Pinkie got up in her face."I know! The cake here is awful! Whose their baking adviser? I would like to advise them on a few things." She gestured in disgust.

Applejack grabbed her shoulder. "Simmer down, sally. We've got other things to worry about."

Pinkie looked up skeptically. "I'm not Sally." She said.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She said. "I think today's incident just proves what you're sayin' Rainbow, something is up around here. Whatever made a mess of the school had to be a result of it."

Rainbow blinked. "So you guys didn't see that thing?"

"Regrettably, we didn't." Rarity admitted. "We tried to retrieve you, but you were already out of sight before we could leave. I feel awful leaving you in there with that beast." She frowned.

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, it didn't turn out all bad, right?"She asked. "Its gone now, I'm pretty convinced its scrap by now. Did you guys see that explosion?"She asked.

"We did," Fluttershy said. "We saw the explosion. And we saw you..." She lowered her head and started to sob.

Rarity came over to comfort her. "I know, dear. I didn't know what to think when we saw you, Rainbow. As much as I hate to say it, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Heh, what's everyone so worked up about?" Rainbow questioned. "It was nothing, I was in good shape."

"That's not what we saw when we found you."Applejack lowered her brow. "You were as limp as a rope. I think we had a right to be worried, and you should have too."

"I wasn't worried for one second," Rainbow snarked. "Besides, I showed that hunk of junk whose boss anyway."

"Hunk of junk?" Applejack raised her eyebrow. "Rainbow, what exactly did you get chased around by anyway?"

"I'll tell you later."

Applejack nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll believe what you saw, Rainbow. I'm just happy to see everyone made it out okay. She said.

Rainbow's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Everyone got out and is okay?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, sugar cube. Everyone seems to have got out in time. The only outcome from this that we know of are minor and major injuries. They're all here getting treated, but you were one of the first to get here."

Rarity shrugged uneasily. "But Applejack, some of that is not true. Someone is still missing."

Rainbow's heart sank to her stomach when she heard that.

"Who's missing?"She said coldly. The other girls looked at each other uneasily, then back to her. Rainbow stared in wary, Fluttershy spoke up timidly.

"Sunset Shimmer is missing." She said. Rainbow lost her breath.

"What?" Her voice sounded weak.

"Well, we don't know for certain, sugar cube. For all we know, she could be very well here right now." Applejack tried to sound confidant.

"You didn't see her with everyone else?" Rainbow asked.

"No." Rarity said. "We tried to find her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen with all the students outside. I hope she wasn't still in the school building."

"She was..." Rainbow said.

"What?" Rarity looked up.

"I heard her, she was in trouble." Rainbow recalled when she heard Sunset scream. "She was near, I could have saved her. But that stupid walking trash heap chased me away before I could find her."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, darling." Rarity tried to sound enthusiastic. "She can't be far. I'm sure she's alright... I hope."

"It had to be that other one." Rainbow said.

"Other one?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, there was another bull."

"A bull?" Fluttershy asked softly. "That monster you saw was a bull?"

"Sort of," Rainbow said. she might as well tell them what she fought. "You see, you wont believe me, but the thing was actually a—"

Suddenly, the door clicked and opened. Vice Principle Luna came in, looking relieved.

"Oh, you're awake." She turned to the others. "How is she?"

"She hates the cake here just as much as I do!" Pinkie spoke up.

Luna shook her head. "That's not what I'm referring too." She turned to Rainbow. "Are you well?"

"Besides being confined to a bed and being prohibited from leaving, I think I'm okay." Rainbow said.

Luna sighed in relief. "Good, I was beginning to worry."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Principle. Its just a minor set back, I'll be up scoring big for our team again in no time."

"I'm relieved you are feeling well, Rainbow. But you must rest." Luna denounced.

Rainbow groaned. "Why? I'm feeling much better now." Rainbow protested.

"You'll just have to wait until the doctor says you can leave, sugar cube." Applejack crossed her arms. Rainbow slumped into her pillow. Rainbow just now decided to look at the clock on the wall, her eyebrows raised at the time.

"How long have I been out anyway?" She asked.

"All afternoon." Rarity said.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Rainbow grumbled. Luna looked behind herself.

"Well, If it would help cheer you up, someone would like to see you." She opened the door wider, and a familiar face came around in crutches.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo beamed. Her injured leg was wrapped in a black cast and she was walking in crutches. She slowly came over to Rainbow's bed and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Rarity smiled warmly. "That's so sweet. She was so worried about you, Rainbow." She said. Rainbow put her open arm around her small friend, she was just as worried about her too.

"Hey, squirt." She patted her back. "How's your leg?"

Scootaloo rose and leaned on her crutches.

"Its broken." Scootaloo said glumly. "I'm going to have to wear this for a little while. At least nothing important is broken, right?"

Rainbow frowned. "A leg is pretty important, squirt." She denied. "I'm happy to see you're okay."

"I'm happy to see you're okay too, Rainbow Dash." She hugged one last time.

"Hey, wheres Flash?"Rainbow wondered.

"He's still at the school," Scootaloo got up, "He's helping out everyone while they're investigating what happened. The police are there, but I'm pretty sure they won't believe anything he says—I'm still kind of confused to what I saw."

Rainbow sighed in understatement.

"I know, squirt, I don't know what it was either."

Luna looked at Rainbow and crossed her arms.

"That's why I'd like to talk to you all about this." The other girls looked up in concern.

Rainbow sat up. "I'm telling the truth, I have no idea where that thing came from and why it tore up the school."

"I know you're telling the truth, Rainbow. I just need confirmation from you girls."

"Like what?"Applejack asked. Luna closed the door behind her, to block out the upcoming conversation from the outside.

"It concerns what attacked the school in the first place." She announced. Scootaloo pulled a spare chair and sat, rubbing her shoulders uneasily—so did everyone else. Luna resumed herself.

"In case any of you don't already know, for the time being, this indecent has been labeled as an automobile accident. In which the driver was careless at the wheel and crashed into the build and couldn't be stopped."

Rainbow's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?! You can't be serious."

"I am," Luna said. "Even though they've never found the vehicle or the driver, they still intend on keeping the incident labeled as such. Due to the evidence of tire tracks."

"Tire tracks?" Rainbow asked. "That can't be true, you don't believe them do you?"

"I don't," Luna confirmed. "I haven't actually seen what was causing all the mayhem that happened on campus. I have my own suspicions as to what actually happened." She continued. "Upon my brief inspection, I haven't seen anything that resemble tire tracks. Though the police did point to me where they claimed the tracks where, I only saw large divots in the ground."

"Divots?" Scootaloo asked.

"More like hoof prints." Rainbow said. "I'm very sure you saw hoof prints."

Luna looked a little surprised. "An animal was running lose in the school?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly," Rainbow and Scootaloo exchanged an uneasy look. "It was actually a robot."

"A robot?" Everyone in the room besides Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I know. A big robot bull."

"Well shoot, Rainbow." Applejack kicked the floor. "If I only found ya'. I probably could have helped out. If I found a rope, I could have helped lasso it down."

"A robot bull with a flamethrower." Rainbow added. Applejack stooped ranting, and lowered her arm slowly.

"Well, I still would have loved to help." Applejack pouted.

"Is that why your arm is all burnt up?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow looked at her arm and nodded. "Yeah, that's why."

Rarity put her hand to her mouth. "Darling, that must have been terrifying. I'm terribly sorry this happened to you."

"Well, I took care of that thing. It shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"I'd certainly hope so." Luna said. "It's been a miracle that everyone has been accounted for, any fatalities would be devastating."

"But what about Sunset Shimmer?" Applejack asked. "Have you seen her anywhere, Principle? She's the only one missing."

"I'm sorry, Applejack." Luna sighed in regret. "I don't know the whereabouts of her."

Fluttershy lowered her head sadly. "Why did all of this happen?" She asked. "We didn't do anything."

"That's what I intend to find out." Luna assured. "But I need all of you to help me."

Rarity looked up curiously. "Us? Why?"

"You all were closely in acquaintances with Twilight Sparkle; and from what I can gather is that she is not from around here, correct?" Everyone looked at each other worryingly, unsure whether to answer. Luna interrupted the silence.

"Don't be afraid to answer, I need to know as much as I can." She said.

Applejack spoke up. "Yeah, she's not from around her alright. Not from this world."

"I know." Luna said. Every looked at each other in surprise.

"Really?"Rarity asked.

"Twilight had told me and Principle Celestia before she left—that she would be returning to her own realm before time ran out. The portal to her world is in our statue, isn't it?" She looked to everyone.

"Crazy, right?" Pinkie spoke up. "But she also said that the portal wouldn't open again for another thirty moons."

"I am aware, she also informed us on that. She also tells us that Sunset Shimmer is also a resident of her world. Now, I have very little memory of what actually happened after Twilight won her crown, but I know that Sunset Shimmer was the cause of what happened that night. I can't tell how thankful we are that you all and Twilight managed to stop Sunset, but I can't shake the suspicion that she was involved in this attack somehow."

Rainbow sat up. "You don't think that Sunset did all of that, do you?"

"Unless you can convince me otherwise, than yes."

Rainbow noticed that all of them seemed to be looking at her, like she had an answer. She supposed she did, considering she told her friends of her conversation with Sunset. She might as well tell Luna about their talk, Rainbow always believed that Luna could always tell if she was lying.

Rainbow decided to tell her.

"Look, Sunset didn't do any of this, I know she didn't."

Luna crossed her arms again. "Care to explain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see," Rainbow continued. "we talked earlier today. She told me that something was happening. And look, I'll level with you, ever since the fall formal I've been seeing weird things. She overheard me talking about it at lunch and she pulled me out into the hall to discuss it. She told me that she's been having a similar dilemma as me. Seeing that we seemed to be the only ones seeing these things we felt that we should figure out what's causing all of this. She claimed that none of the beings she and I were seeing weren't from her world, she said they were different."

"What attacked the school today—were those one of your visions?" Luna wondered.

"I don't know, but it was the first time anything strange attacked me. And Sunset..."

"Sunset Shimmer was attacked? Where?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Rainbow shrugged. "But I heard her scream. She sounded like she was in real trouble. It was probably the second one."

"Second one?"

"Yeah, there was a second bull. I don't know why that one was at the school, but it didn't look like it was trying to tear the whole building down, it looked like it was looking for something."

"What could it have been looking for?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, If Sunset is still missing..." Applejack brought up. The whole room was quiet, Rainbow hadn't really considered that before. Her mouth felt dry thinking about it.

Rarity tried to interrupt the silence. "Well, we don't know for sure that's what happened," She said. "What could it want her for?"

"I don't have the slightest clue." Rainbow confirmed. Luna looked down at the floor, possibly consulting about what she just heard.

Rainbow was a little worried she didn't believe her. Unlike Principle Celestia, Luna was a little more harder to come by. She's never one to second guess. She is always more suspicious of things, which Rainbow guess why she didn't sound so shocked that Twilight and Sunset are from another world.

Rainbow could understand why Luna would suspect that Sunset was involved in this, but she couldn't have thought that Sunset caused all of that. Sure, Luna had a right to be a little mad because of the fact she got brainwashed the other night, but Rainbow hoped that she saw the reformity in her. Sunset wasn't the same person as she was a few days ago, Rainbow hoped Luna saw that in some way too.

Fluttershy must have caught on to what she might have been thinking and spoke up. "Please Vice Principle Luna, she's telling the truth. Please believe her."

Luna smiled. "I do, Fluttershy. I need to know as much as I can. Which is why I would like to stay informed." She said. "If both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer came come through the portal, I can't see any reason why anything else couldn't have come through as well. So, can I trust all of you to keep me informed on these sightings, so long as you can trust me?" She proposed.

"Yes mam." Everyone in the room said. Luna nodded.

"Thank you." Luna replied happily. "I would like to stay informed of this as much as I can. From what you claim, the portal is closed now and wont open again for awhile, but that still doesn't mean that others might not have used it before it closed too. So in the case of another "magical" disturbance, will you let me and Principle Celestia know?"

"That's what you said before, right?" Pinkie pointed out. "Of course we will!" She grinned.

"Good." Luna smiled. She then opened the door behind her. Rainbow remembered something.

"Wait, there was something else I forgot to mention."She said. Luna looked back at her.

"Yes?"She asked.

"What me and Sunset have been seeing, she suggests that they didn't come from the portal that's outside the school, but from another one."

"Another portal?" Luna blinked. "Did she know where?"

"No," Rainbow said. "Before the attack, we were going to meet up after school to try and find it, if there even was one."

Luna pondered for a moment. "Well, thank you for mentioning this, Rainbow Dash. It could be entirely possible, I'll have to keep that in mind. Right now, I have to rejoin Principle Celestia in negotiating with the authorities." She opened the door and walked halfway out. "Thank you all for your time."

"It was our pleasure, Principle." Rarity smiled. "We promise, we'll let you know if we find anything." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Luna stepped out into the hall and smiled.

"Thank you all again." She said. "Now, I believe that Rainbow Dash needs to rest, she's been through enough for one day." Luna looked to Rainbow, then closed the door.

Applejack stood up. "Well, I agree with the principle. We all should let Rainbow rest all of this off."

"Hey, I don't need to sleep," Rainbow protested. "I just want to get out of here."

"Darling, you need your rest, you've been through enough."Rarity denounced. Rainbow angrily sank into her pillow and groaned in annoyance. Scootaloo put her hand on Rainbow's arm.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash, I'll stay here with you." She said. Rainbow smiled remorsefully and rubbed her on the head.

"Its okay, Scoots, they'll just throw you out too."

"Aw, you know us so well." Pinkie giggled.

Scootaloo pouted. "Well, okay. I guess I'll go see if Applebloom and Sweetiebelle are looking for me." She leaned in closer to Rainbow. "I told the doctor I was going to the bathroom, but I think I stayed a little longer than I should." She smiled mischievously.

"Okay, squirt, you go back and tell the doctor you're okay. I'll try to get out as soon as I can."

"Okay." Scootaloo got up on her crutches. "Thanks for saving me today."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow asked. "You saved my butt back there with that fire hose. Where did you get that anyway?"

"Oh, I got it from inside the school. While I was trying to find you, someone fallowed me in and broke the case that contained it. So when I went around and found you and Flash, I kind of panicked. Good thing the water line was already prehooked up to it, right?"

"I'll say," Rainbow agreed. "That was quick thinking. I think I wouldn't be here if you gave me that extra minute to lead it away."

Scootaloo blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I feel pretty lucky to be here too." She said.

"Me too, squirt." Rainbow replied. Scootaloo smiled back. Applejack put her hand on Scootaloo's shoulder.

"Come on now y'all, lets let her rest." She ordered.

"I hope you're better soon, Rainbow." Fluttershy twirled her hair.

"I'll be out of here in no time, just watch." She winked.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Well, don't hurt yourself trying. If you sneak out the window and fall it'll be your fault."

"That would be horribly ironic, wouldn't it? I mean, who would get hurt at a hospital?" Pinkie joked.

"I'm not sneaking out." Rainbow denied. "I'll probably be out tomorrow anyway."

"Well, in the meantime, you better rest up." Applejack said. "You dissever it. We'll look more into this later."

"Sure thing, AJ. I _love_ sitting around doing nothing." Rainbow said sarcastically.

Applejack only smiled. "Just sleep, you'll appreciate it."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, I got you."

Everyone headed out of the room—Scootaloo fallowed behind them. Scootaloo stopped at the end to close it. She waved happily and Rainbow and Rainbow waved back. Scootaloo slowly closed the door and it clicked shut.  
Rainbow sank her body into her bed with a heavy, tired sigh. The room was quiet, the only sound was of the clock ticking and the occasional footsteps walking past the door to her room. She had her eyes closed for only a few minutes, but she was having a hard time trying to sleep. After awhile she opened them with a annoyed groan. She couldn't sleep, she had to many things on her mind. Apart from being battered and exhausted, she felt restless, and still very confused. She looked to her burnt arm, and remembering what caused it.

Rainbow looked back at everything she did leading up to now, there were so many things she wished she did; she could have saved Sunset, but she was to busy trying to keep herself from becoming toast. Rainbow felt horrible guilt casting over her, what kind of friend was she? She was happy she managed to save Scootaloo, but she felt like she still failed.

Yet, she knew there was only so much she could have done, despite how great she thought she was. But Rainbow couldn't except that, she wasn't the one who would give up so easily. She knew she had to find Sunset somehow, as much she didn't want to admit it, she didn't think she could do it by herself. She would need the help of her friends to help her find Sunset. She knew that they would be happy to help, but she still didn't want to drag them into this. Rainbow felt like this was her problem, she wanted to solve this herself, but a weird feeling nagged her not too.

Rainbow looked outside her window, it was close to evening, Rainbow could almost see her reflection in the window. She looked at her troubled reflection and sighed sadly. She'd seen herself in this position plenty of times before, but seeing herself like this right now she felt a little more broken than usual.

Normal when Rainbow goes to the hospital, it's from a injury from an intense game. But she was laying in a bed from a fight with a two-ton metal bull. She would think that it would be the coolest fight she would ever be in, but it wasn't, it was scary.

Rainbow wished her friends hadn't left so soon—she felt like she needed to talk to someone. Being stuck in this lonely, white room was a little miserable. As she looked out the window and into the turning orange sky, she found herself thinking of Twilight again. Maybe it was because the sky was setting and reminded her of the word, but it probably wasn't that.

Rainbow sighed, why was she thinking of her? Rainbow wished Twilight was here to help, she might have an Idea of what's happening, but the portal was closed, there was no way she could come back. But if all of these weird beings are coming from another portal, couldn't their be another portal in Equestria she could use to come back? Not too likely, Rainbow figured.

But still, she really did miss her. An odd ache formed inside. This was the second time today this happened. Rainbow shook her head, maybe her horrible headache was reaching new levels. But Rainbow felt a little strange thinking about it, maybe she really did need sleep.

Rainbow remembered what that voice told her: _Dark times are upon us..._ Rainbow didn't like how how that sounded. Something sure happened today, but Rainbow felt like today was only a taste of what the voice meant. She had to find out what was happening and find Sunset. She had no magic, but Rainbow did wonder what caused the bull to take off with her. All these things weren't making her headache go away any faster, maybe she could think better when she slept it off.

Rainbow let her eyelids fall on their own, she tried to wait it all off until she got out of the hospital, but she still couldn't sleep, she felt like something would happen tomorrow too, and she wasn't really looking forward to seeing what.


	5. A cry from the dead

PERCY

5\. A cry from the dead.

Percy couldn't stop thinking about the war.

It's been about two weeks since the Battle of Manhattan, but all the trauma was still fresh in his mind. He felt uneasy, shaky; like something was still out to get him. Not like he wasn't used to stuff like that anyway—there is always something out to get a demigod, especially who are offspring of the big three (which he was). Percy was still trying to move on and live a peaceful life, but he was having a hard time adjusting to it, having a peace of mind wasn't something he was too used to.

Percy was recalling back to the days when him and his peers from Camp Half-Blood where defending the empire state building from the advancing Titan army—he's never had so many friends die in front of him, he couldn't save them. Though, there was only so much he could do to save a few from an entire army. He tried his best to fend them all off as much as he and his friends could do...but he could have done more.

Percy figured this is how old war veterans felt; feeling like in some way the war was still happening and he still had to watch his back. He had to keep reminding himself that the prophecy was finished, Kronos and his brothers were defeated, and Olympus was saved before Typhon could destroy it. But a new prophecy arose almost immediately after: _the prophecy of seven_.

But the dreadful thing was is that no one knew if it even started yet—prophecies could start years, or even centuries after it's foreseen. Percy didn't know if he was one of the seven half-bloods as mentioned in the prophecy, but he could never be sure. Since the last one was almost centered entirely around him, his luck might be rotten enough for him to be in it.

Percy still stared blankly out the window, until the voice of the person who was sitting in front of him woke him from his daze.

"What?" He shot his eyes back at his girlfriend, who was sitting across from him.

"Are you okay?"Annabeth asked. The sight of her gray eyes and golden hair refocused Percy back to attention.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just a little sleepy." He yawned.

"Coffee's not doing its job?" Annabeth guessed.

"Guess not." Percy looked down at his cup of Joe, it was already half-gone. He did pour loads of cream and sugar into it. He never really got the point why people like this stuff so much, maybe its horrible taste woke the senses faster.

Percy and Annabeth were in one of her favorite coffee places at the edge of midtown. Annabeth offered him to come here and spend some time together as friends: not worrying about monsters, gods, or the coming apocalypse, just a relaxing afternoon. Since today was Sunday, Annabeth was on leave from her _big_ construction project. Percy really appreciated Annabeth trying to spend time together like what any normal couple would do, but he found himself getting distracted by stinging memories.

Percy tried to hide it from Annabeth, but he knew she would find out eventually, sometimes Annabeth can see right through him.

Annabeth took her hand off Percy and shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm a little exhausted. Granted, rebuilding Olympus is a dream no one in the living world would conceive, but it's just infuriating to manage multiple constitution crews at once." She admitted.

Percy smirked at her statement. "How's that going on?" He asked. "Is rebuilding Olympus in your image harder than you thought?"

"It's challenging." She Annabeth said. "The dryads can be incredibly fussy with me. They argue that my ideas are outrageous and unorthodox, but I remind them that I'm determined to make Olympus look the best it's ever been."

"Have any of them refused an order from you?" Percy asked.

"No, not yet," Annabeth replied. "But I have my orders, and they'll have to respect that. I'm interested to see how the new thrones will turn out like—it might be a little more crowded in the thrown room, but the gods made a promise, and so far it looks like they're fallowing up on it."

Percy recalled to the moment were he made Zeus, the king of the gods, swear on the river Styx to build new thrones for overlooked gods who have joined the Titan army to get back at him. Percy made the gods promise on a request that they permitted him for saving Olympus from Kronos. Instead of choosing immortality like the gods proposed, he made them promise to build new thrones of power on behalf of the gods who were overlooked by the council's image, and mad sure Zeus would not to punish them for joining Kronos. Percy wanted to honor Ethan Nakamura in someway.

Percy sighed and leaned on the table. "I don't know..." Percy contemplated. "I know I made the gods promise, but I still have a feeling that they'll find some kind of loophole around it."

"You made them swore on the Styx, Percy." Annabeth reminded him. "There is no way they can go back on their word on a promise like that."

"I guess," Percy shrugged. "I just hope that they weren't crossing their fingers or anything, that would really make me look dumb in front of everyone."

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm pretty sure there's no way around from swearing on the Styx—fingers crossed or not." She said.

"Well even if they found a way not to swear, they might actually be keeping that promise."

Annabeth nodded. "I know. I think things will be different from now on. You showed a lot of courage by passing up becoming a god."

"I just couldn't accept it, as tempting as it was." Percy admitted. "I couldn't live forever knowing that I would let everything I know slip away. I didn't want to stay the same while everyone I know grows old and dies before my eyes, especially you." He admitted with a smile.

Annabeth perked her cheek. "I'm glad you where thinking of me at the time," She said. "But you wouldn't be out of my reach. All mighty as you would have been, you'd still be a Seaweed Brain."

Percy sat up smiling. "That's what I mean about never changing," He recalled. "I want to be more than just a Seaweed Brain—if I were a god, I would never change from that."

Annabeth's gray eyes softened. That was something Percy wasn't used to seeing in her.

She smiled softly. "I admire your commitment, Seaweed Brain." She teased.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What, that wasn't enough?" He questioned.

"You're getting there." She said. "But you're going to have to do more that just give me puppy eyes."

Percy stared skeptically, but happily. "I wasn't, you know." He said. "I was telling you the truth."

"I know you were,"Annabeth replied. "But In a way, I hope you never change." She smiled.

Percy smiled back. "In a weird way, I feel the same about you too." He slid his hand across her's.

"I think that contradicts your point you made a few seconds ago." Annabeth pointed out.

"You know what I mean, Annabeth." He said. "I know I'm going to love our time together, and I want to enjoy it while it lasts. Because wonderful things don't last forever, that makes them all the more precious." He squeezed her hand tighter. Annabeth smiled warmly. Again, a new thing that Percy wasn't used to seeing from her.

Annabeth blinked, then scowled. "I hate it when you do that." She said.

"What? Trying to be sincere?" Percy asked.

"You can be so cute it hurts me." Annabeth said. Percy leaned back on the table.

"I must be doing something right then?"

" _I suppose_."Annabeth slowly said. "But don't think I'll make this easy for you." She pointed at him with an eyebrow raised. Percy leaned back and crossed his arms and smiled confidently.

"You wouldn't make it easy for me either way." He said. "That's what I hoped for."

Annabeth stayed silent for a moment, then her hardened expression melted and then she leaned on her hand.

"I love you." She said dreamily.

"Back at you." He replied. They slide their hands across their arms and gripped each others hands firmly. Percy wanted to lean in and kiss her at that moment, but the people running the coffee shop might throw them out for showing basic human affection. This was New York after all.

Having the urge to talk with her more openly, Percy decided he wanted to leave.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Annabeth removed her hand from his. "Okay." She smiled. "You want something before we go?" She stood up.

"Are there any donuts?" Percy asked. "If so, could you get a few? I could give Blackjack a whistle to see if he'd like some."

Annabeth scowled. "What made you think I would be getting them?" She asked sharply.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll pay for them." He stood up, digging through his loose pockets. Blackjack was Percy's black coated pegasus steed, and he just _loved_ donuts.

After Percy managed to grab a few pastries from the cranky guy behind the counter. Him and Annabeth both left the shop holding each others hands.

* * *

A stroll through the streets of Manhattan isn't as bad as one would think, at least in the more populated areas.

Tall buildings loomed over and could make anyone feel tiny, and people were always too busy to even acknowledge that you exist. Though, Percy was used to that kind of atmosphere; he's lived in Manhattan all his life. Before discovering that he wasn't normal, he's lived with his mother in a small apartment with his horrible stepfather, _Smelly Gabe_.

Percy's real father vanished very early in his life and was never around to support him and his mother—only five years ago did he discovered why.

Ever since he succeeded his first quest to find Zeus's stolen master bolt, Percy has been training and spending a good amount of his summers at Camp Half-Blood; a place where children of the gods can train and evade monsters that want nothing more than to kill them.

But his time in Camp Half-Blood wasn't without worry. Since he had first arrived, he has been suspected to be the one in the prophecy that would make the crucial dissension to either preserve or raise Olympus on his sixteenth birthday; and just only a couple weeks ago did the five year long prophecy conclude, and he and his friends manged to save Olympus before the storm giant, Typhon, could cross the East River, and Kronos from destroying the thrones of power.

As Percy and Annabeth walked down the sidewalk, Percy started to feel that feeling again, he was dozing off with his insecurities again. He looked around the city; it was a very different place than it was a few weeks ago, it was a godly war zone that would decide the fate of the world. Percy remembered the battle in Central Park, he has never seen so many monsters.

Percy also recalled the brief truce, where the Titan, Prometheus, tried to convince him and his allies to surrender "peacefully". The jar Prometheus gave him was the same kind of one Pandora opened, and, and what was inside the jar would make things end in a very similar way the last time such a jar was opened. What would have happened if Percy had opened it? Would all of his friends have died? Would he and all his friends not be able to hold of the advancing Titan army?

Percy felt sick to his stomach thinking about how different things would have been if they didn't pull through. He was extremely thankful that he was walking with Annabeth right now—that's how he reminded himself that they've won. But he still couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities if things went differently.

Percy looked off, trying to clear his mind.

Annabeth looked at him. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy hesitated. "I just had something in my eye." He tried to convince her he was alright. Annabeth just stared at him—she probably wasn't buying it.

"Is something bothering you?" She wondered.

Percy blanked. "Uh, no." He shifted his eyes. "What made you think that?"

"Well, for one, you're crushing my hand." She eyed down at their arms. Percy looked down and saw that his grip had grown tighter. He took his hand off and rubbed it nervously.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I guess I was a little distracted."

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

"It cant be nothing if you were holding my hand like that." Annabeth said argued. Percy didn't say anything—he shook his head and looked away. Annabeth tugged on his shoulder.

"Percy?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Percy spoke up. "It's just, what happened a couple of weeks ago, it's just a little hard to forget." He admitted to her.

Annabeth then held Percy's arm in return. "I know, Percy. It's something we all won't forget. But its all over, we're all still here and so are the gods. You saved us, Percy." She assured.

Percy shook his head in disagreement. "No," He denied. "Not me; you and Luke were the real heroes."

Annabeth looked down and sighed, remembering her old boyfriend who hosted Kronos.

" _He_ is." Annabeth agreed. "He was a good friend, I just wish we could have saved him."

Percy wrapped his arm around hers. "I know, it was his fate to host Kronos. I know he couldn't help it." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded sadly. "I just wish he's alright, were ever he is."

"I know he is. He has to be." Percy assured. He couldn't guess were Luke Castellan could have been right now, but he hoped it was a good place. In the end, he was the one who _really_ stopped Kronos and saved Olympus. Annabeth looked back up and sighed.

"As much that has happened to him, we cant forget all who have lost their lives to protect Olympus."

"Have you been to camp recently?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I have." Annabeth confirmed.

"How is everyone holding out?"

"They're hanging in there," She said. "They're building memorials to all the casualties from the war. Everyone is happy that we've won, but I know camp won't be the same again."

Percy nodded glumly, they've lost a lot of good campers—all who had contributed greatly to camp: Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf, Castor, the list goes on.

Percy imagined that many of the guys at camp are a still a little quiet—memories of the recent war might have been just as fresh in their minds as his was. But Percy tried to fallow what Annabeth had said, he wanted to move on. Percy looked back at her girlfriend and smiled, he had a feeling that trying to forget the pain won't be as hard as he might think. He knew his future with Annabeth would be great, even if their godly parents didn't approve of their relationship.

Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, while Percy was a son of Poseidon, possibly two of the biggest rivals on Olympus, wouldn't be without family conflict. Percy and Annabeth were well aware of their parent's rivalry, but that didn't stop them for having feelings for each other.

Annabeth looked back up at him smiled warmly as Percy held her hand.

"But, It isn't _all_ bad, is it?" She asked.

Percy shook his head. "No, it isn't. Olympus may still be standing, but I feel like everything we've been through that led up to my sixteenth birthday was completely worth it. Only because I'm walking right now with you. I can't think of a better outcome."

Annabeth's hard expression softened. Percy has been seeing her loosen herself in front of him a lot lately. He hoped he wasn't torturing her with mushy talk.

Annabeth smiled, with a twinkle in her eye. "You're doing it again." She said.

"I guess I can't help myself." Percy shrugged. "I'm sorry if I'm torturing you with—"

Annabeth hugged him tightly, causing them to stop walking. Percy looked around at first, then accepted her embrace by hugging her back.

"I think so too, Percy," Annabeth said, looking back up to him. "I think it was all worth it too." Without warning, she leaned into him with a passionate kiss, causing Percy to kiss back.

It was a little awkward at first, but Percy accepted it fully in a moment. They broke their kiss when a police officer walked passed them. She glared at them and rolled her eyes as she passed. Him and Annabeth looked at each other and laughed at what just happened. They didn't care, they were just happy they were together.

After they regrouped themselves, Annabeth looked up with a surprised expression. "Oh my, I completely forgot." She realized.

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to give you this." Annabeth reached into her backpack and pulled out a small, bronze object. It was a watch—and it looked a little familiar.

"Tyson made this for you." Annabeth held it in front of Percy. "He wanted me to give this to you—he made it before he left to help rebuild Poseidon's palace. He wanted to give it to you himself, but he said he was in a hurry. So he wanted me to bring it to you." She explained.

Percy took the watch from her hand. He held it out in front of himself. It looked identical to the one Tyson made for him a few years ago, but it looked much more refined. It's edges were sharp and finished, and was made of an even shinier bronze. The hands in the actual clock was actually ticking, and the background of the watch was glistening bronze trident. Tyson must have really improved his skill in forging the last time he made him a watch.

A nice detail that Percy particularly liked was the small trident that was etched in the middle of the clock, the sacred symbol of their father.

Percy looked up at Annabeth who was grinning.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked. His eyes were as wide as if he had opened a present on Christmas morning.

"Go ahead, try it out. No one's looking." Annabeth backed away to give him space. Percy looked around to see if anyone was coming. Mortals couldn't see what he was about to do anyway, but it's never a bad choice to be safe.

Percy strapped the bronze watch on his wrist. He acknowledge the two, small buttons on opposite sides of the watch. He pressed them at the same time and the hidden bronze shield spiraled out quickly onto his arm.

Percy grinned in awe. "Wow!" He exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed joyfully. "Isn't it neat? He made that just for you, as a going-away-present. He hopes you like it."

"Are you kidding me? This is great!" Percy moved his arm around, getting used to its weight of the shield—it felt good. "I can already tell he improved on the model. I wish I could thank him. Do you think I could send a Iris message to him?"

"That sounds good."Annabeth agreed. "I have a few drachmas around in my pack somewhere. We could go look for a fountain to use it in."

"Sure!" Percy grinned. He deactivated the shield and it folded back up into a watch. Percy rolled the sleeve of his jacket back down. "Man, that Tyson—he sure knows how to make awesome stuff."

Annabeth grabbed his hand again. "He promised it wouldn't get smashed like it did the first time. He said he worked extra hard on it. I've heard the Hephaestus cabin let him borrow the forge for a while for him to make it while he was at camp."

"Well jeez," Percy sighed. "I don't know how to repay him."

"Well lets see what he's doing," Annabeth prompted. "I'm sure him just seeing you will make his day."

"Okay." Percy nodded. They both continued walking, holding each others hands. Percy gazed back at his brother's present and smiled. He's been needing a new one of these for a while. The shield Tyson originally made for him was destroyed a few years ago by Dr. Thorn, a Manticore in disguise. But now it seemed that Tyson kept his promise and fixed the shield, making it look a _million_ times better than before. Percy didn't know how to thank him.

* * *

Him and Annabeth decided to find a fountain to thank Tyson. They continued walking down the sidewalk to find one.

Percy and Annabeth managed to find a fountain.

The Civic Center park wasn't too far away from where they were, so they decided to head there. The large fountain sat in the middle of the small open park that was in the middle of the city. It was a fairly peaceful part of town, in contrast to all the urban activity around. Percy and Annabeth crossed the street and into the park. Fortunately, not too many people were around to see them talking to the fountain. It was early morning on a Sunday, so not too many people were hustling about. They walked over to the fountain and stopped about a foot from it. Annabeth dug threw her bag and pulled out three silver drachmas. She held the out and dropped them into Percy's hand.

"Try not to spend too much of it." She smiled.

Percy rolled his eyes playfully. "I won't." He promised. "I hope Tyson's not too busy—we could be catching him during his shift."

"It'll only be second." Annabeth assured. "Go ahead." She pointed at the light mist coming off the water. Tyson works with his cyclopes brethren in Poseidon's sea palace, forging weapons and taking care of the place. It was a lot of hard work and Tyson only gets short breaks occasionally, but Tyson says he enjoys it, he says its fun.

Percy was about to toss the coin into the mist projecting a rainbow in the sunlight to trigger an Iris message. He pulled his arm back. But before he could toss it in, he felt and odd ripple coursing through the air. A low, ghostly hum could be heard. I went on for a few seconds, but when it finally stopped, him and Annabeth looked all around. Nothing out of the ordinary was seen, and that could only mean something not ordinary was near. Percy looked back at Annabeth, who looked just as confused.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I did," She replied, still shifting her eyes. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it felt a little strange didn't it? I wonder if anyone else felt—"

Another ripple rang in Percy's ears, even stronger than the last one. Percy looked to the people walking around. They weren't fazed by it, so he knew it was definitely something super natural.

"What's going on now?" Annabeth looked around, sounding concerned. "Is it a monster?"

"I don't know." Percy said. "But I've never felt anything like that before. Have you?"

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "But what ever it is, it's probably trouble."

Suddenly, a ripple much stronger than the last ones hummed uncomfortably low. Him and Annabeth grabbed each others arms.

"Okay, this is a little creepy." Percy admitted, looking around nervously. "I don't know of anything that could—"

"Look!" Annabeth turned around and pointed to the sky. Percy looked up and saw something that mad his skin crawl. In the distance, across town it looked like, hazy beams of energy were being shot into the air. They combusted in the same spot high up in the sky. They began to shoot up faster and faster and then in one instant, they all exploded, sending a transparent shockwave across the sky. The same ghostly hum followed it, then vanished. Percy and Annabeth looked to each other, having the same concerned expressions.

"That doesn't look good." Percy said worryingly.

Annabeth nodded. "We should check it out." She tried to sound optimistic. "There has to be an explanation."

"Or, maybe it's toxic sewer gas." Percy joked. "That's how gas is supposed to sound, right?"

"No, its not." Annabeth denied. "It looked like it was coming from the central park area."

"Central park?"

"That's where it looks like at least. We've got to find out whats causing that."

"Alright." Percy stuffed the drachmas in his pocket. "But how will we get there? That's like halfway across town." He reminded her.

"I know. We'll have to catch a ride. Do you have enough for a cab?"

Percy dug through his pockets. "Uh, yeah. I've got a few dollars." He pulled out several, crumpled up dollar bills.

"Great." Annabeth said. "We'll probably have to call Tyson later, we've got to find out whats going on over there."

"Okay." Percy sighed sadly—this morning was going so well for them. He had a bad feeling this would change everything. "Lets go call a taxi." .

Annabeth directed the cab driver on where to go.

* * *

They tried to fallow were the strange anomaly was coming from, but they felt it become stronger and stronger the farther they went into midtown. Percy kept looking up to the sky, trying to find those mysterious beams of energy that were exploding. Percy saw the phenomenon happen again, they were closer to the source.

The taxi cab emerged from the urban streets and stopped at a red light at the edge of central park. Percy and Annabeth looked to the sky and saw the hazy cloud of particles from the shockwaves hovering over the Metropolitan museum of art.

Percy and Annabeth turned to each other uneasily, that probably wasn't a good sign that it was coming from the museum. Annabeth pointed to the building on the other side of the park.

"Yeah, that's where we want to go, the museum."She tried to sound touristy enough. The driver looked back looking annoyed.

"This'il cost you extra for sending me around town like that." He grumbled.

Annabeth smiled nicely. "I'm terribly sorry about that. It's just that me and my boyfriend always get lost in big cities like this, don't we?" She looked to Percy.

"Uh, yes." Percy nodded.

"Whatever..." The driver rolled his eyes. The light turned green, and the cab drove off to the museum.

The cab came up to the front of the museum. After surrendering all of their spare change to the cab driver that smelled of cigarette smoke, Percy and Annabeth emerged from the taxi and gazed at the building. Percy looked around, nothing looked too suspicious. The area in front of the museum was quiet, with only a few people walking around. Percy put his hands in his pockets, he turned to Annabeth and shrugged.

"Well, we should probably go in." He guessed. "Maybe there's a—"

The low hum began to start, and wind began to blow upward. Him and Annabeth looked up and saw beams of energy being shot repeatedly into the air from the roof of the museum. They were going faster and faster until finally they stopped, and they all combusted at the same time and sent a massive shockwave across the sky. A loud boom sounded as they did. Once the sound stopped, Percy looked around again. No one had noticed any of that. It only made him wonder what they saw and heard.

Annabeth looked at Percy, with a determined expression. "Like we have much of a choice?" She asked.

Percy looked back up at the building and scratched his head, then looked to the Empire State Building and stared at it in confusion. Could the Olympians see this too?

"We can't be the only ones who noticed this." Percy said. "I know the mist might be working overtime to shield this from the eyes of mortals, but _surly_ the guys on Olympus can see this."

"Well, they might be busy with other matters. Maybe they know and they're not worried about it?"

"I hope so," Percy noted. "But still, what could be powerful enough to send a surge like that across the city? The last I could gather is that the recent war had exhausted anything that could be harmful to Olympus."

"Maybe it's a minor deity," Annabeth guessed. "Maybe a forgotten god is making himself at home, with the knew thrones being added and all."

"It could be," Percy considered. "But I don't know. This is a little strange—and I think that's saying something." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and tugged him forward.

"Well, lets go. Lets find out whats going on." She pulled him along.

"I'm right behind you." Percy fallowed. They began to approach the entrance when Percy thought he heard laughter from behind. A soft, feminine chuckle rang in his ears. He turned around and saw nothing. He blinked a few times in confusion.

"What is it?" Annabeth tapped his shoulder.

"Nothing," He blurted. "Must have been a fly."

Annabeth didn't look too convinced, but she went along anyway. Percy shifted his eyes sideways, feeling a little more insecure now that he had just heard that.

* * *

Percy should have remembered that it was Sunday.

The museum was closed—go figure. So their only other option was to sneak into the museum another way. Him and Annabeth went around to the side of the building and actually found that one of the large windows were slanted open on the first floor.

Annabeth climbed up and crawled through first, and Percy fallowed behind her. Percy stood back up on the glossy marble floor and looked around; glass cases containing dried clay masks were on display. In the cases along the walls were an assortment of interesting statues, wide colorful shields, and a large verity of pottery.

Across the floor of the large room held the more larger treasures: large tools an weapons were on display, as well a long, thin rowboat. But on the ceiling was something that confused Percy. A big collection of panels with markings and patterns on them were clumped together in the shape of a roof.

Percy couldn't guess what that was about, but then he looked to a sign to his left: _Arts of Africa, Oceania, and the Americas._

Annabeth looked around smiling, like she just uncovered a hidden treasure chest.

"Wow..." She gazed at all the antiquities. "I'd love to stay and look at all of this, but we've got to find out whats going on."

"Do you think we should split up?" Percy asked.

"No." Annabeth denied. "We don't know whats in here. We should stick together."

"Should we check the first floor and then the second?"

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Annabeth said. "Come on, we should get started. There's no telling how powerful this thing is. Whatever it is." She ordered. Percy and Annabeth then started looking around the exhibits to see if anything could be found.

They were about to leave the exhibit when Percy saw a bucket and a mop in the middle of the floor. The mop laid on its side, still wet from the water in the bucket. They left the room and went into the Greek and Roman exhibit.

It felt a little weird seeing all of these statues and other artifacts. Because it reminded him of that day—that one fateful day where his old Latin class at Yancy Academy took a field trip to see these things. That was the day his entire life had changed, the day his math teacher, Ms. Dodds, turned into a fury right in front of him and tried to kill him.

He couldn't care less about the stuff here before, but now he respects them, they are relics of where he came from. He could recognize a lot of these statues too: the statue of Perseus, holding the decapitated head of Medusa. He spotted an armless statue of Hercules, wearing his Nemean Lion's pelt. And also he saw a statue of Zeus, sitting in a stone throne, tall and proud, and also missing a foot.

A very impressive exhibit, but it was pretty dark. The only source of light were from the overhead windows, and all the lights were off. Him and Annabeth past by a way into another hall when Percy noticed a lone floor buffer sitting in the middle of the hall. No one was driving it. Percy was starting to feel his chest churn, the same kind of feeling whenever he felt vulnerable.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, looking at the piece of lonely floor equipment.

"The museum is closed." Annabeth reminded him.

"I know, but the place shouldn't be _this_ empty. Have you seen any member of the staff around here?"

"Well, we haven't searched the whole building yet. Maybe they're all on a coffee break."Annabeth suggested.

"They all could be." Percy shrugged. "But I don't know. Something feels off here."

"Well, I think we got the hint back at the fountain."Annabeth recalled. "Come on we still got—"

Suddenly, wet clicking noises started to echo through out the building. The noises grew louder and sharper. They sounded very insect like. Instinctively, Percy and Annabeth pulled out their weapons. Annabeth pulled out her celestial bronze dagger out from under her belt, and Percy pulled out his pen, Riptide. He uncapped the pen and it morphed into a three-foot-long celestial bronze sword.

Percy and Annabeth stood back-to-back, looking around for the source of the noises, but it sounded like they were coming from no distinct area. The noises were starting to die down very suddenly. Once they stopped, Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, trying to comprehend what they just heard. The dim glow of Annabeth's dagger illuminated the side of her face.

Percy smiled nervously. "Some alarm system, huh?" He joked.

"That might have been an alarm alright, but It's not one I've ever heard." Annabeth said. Then a loud clanging noise came from the other exit to the hall in front of them. On the wall that faced the exit, the silhouette of a figure was cast upon the wall by daylight.

Percy got in front of Annabeth, holding his sword abroad. He turned to Annabeth and put his finger to his mouth, telling her to stay quiet. She nodded in understanding.

Percy slowly crept to the edge of the room and Annabeth fallowed behind, ready to help him if needed. Percy came to the corner of the room, he watched as the shadow slowly walked closer to the corner, it grew sharper as it came closer. The shadow also took out something long and thin. Percy heard a sheathing sound as it came up.

Percy readied himself—he held Riptide with both hands and tightened his grip. The footsteps of the figure came closer until it stopped. Percy saw the shadow slowly raise its arms as well as the long, thin object. Percy raised his sword and jumped out, and so did the figure.

Percy closed his eyes and slashed, he felt his sword clang against another metal object. He opened his eyes and saw Nico di Angelo standing in front of him. The young son of Hades had his Stygian iron sword crossed with Percy's. Percy was surprised see him here.

"You?!" Nico exclaimed.

"Nico?" Percy blinked in surprise.

Annabeth came around. "Nico? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Nico lowered his black sword. "I'd like to ask you two the same question, what are _you_ two doing here?" Nico looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Well huh, we saw a big shockwave in the sky and we fallowed it to here. Did you see it too?" Percy wondered.

"It's hard to miss." Nico said. "Which is why I'm now a little concerned that you two are the only ones here, let alone notice it."

"I know right?" Percy said "So am I. But we suspect that a minor god or something is just getting settled in here. Maybe he or she got the wrong address."

Nico shook his head. "No, not a minor god. Something else..."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know something powerful is causing this."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Because, someone told me in a dream." Nico explained. "I couldn't see who it was, but she said I would find something here, something that would relieve all my struggles" He drew that out.

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." Percy bit his lip.

"I know," Nico admitted. "I have actually doubts that she meant what she said, but I'm here to find out."

' _She?'_ Percy thought. He thought back to the chuckle he had heard early.

"Well, we're all here, why don't we find what's going on here."Annabeth prompted.

"I guess that's the idea." Nico considered.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet." Nico said. "But I am assuming that you all heard that noise?"

Annabeth and Percy both nodded. Nico looked around the ceiling. "Something is in here, I know that much. And from what we've heard earlier, there could be more than one."

Percy didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah, but whats with all the commotion outside?" He asked.

"That is something I still don't know." Nico said. "Whatever is going on outside, I have a bad feeling it's getting worse. I know it."

"More of a reason to get to the source, no?" Annabeth asked them both. Nico and Percy nodded, but Percy was a little uneasy.

"Well lets not waste any time, lets check out the rest of the building. Whatever is doing this has to be here somewhere."

"Agreed." Nico said. He swung his black sword onto his shoulder. "I've looked at the other half of the of first floor. We should look around the other half. If you two have not done that already?"

"Only here and the African exhibit." Percy said.

"Well the lets check out the other exhibits, and then we'll look at the second floor, _shall we_?" Nico smirked. He then walked in between them and headed off the opposite direction from where they were facing. Percy and Annabeth put away their weapons then fallowed behind him, off into the medieval exhibit.

* * *

The trio of demigods had scanned the entire first floor of the museum.

Percy was feeling a bit worried seeing all of this lone janitorial equipment laying around. Percy gulped and continued looking around, but he had a bad feeling that whatever was doing this had already made due with the people in here, but Percy held on to the hope that they really _were_ on a coffee break.

The group came around in a circle around the first floor until they came around to the 'great hall'. They stopped in the large, open room at the base of two large staircases that led up to the second floor. Percy gazed to the top of the long staircases.

"Well, there's nothing down here that seems _so_ bad." He shrugged, leaving out the fact that no janitors were around. "We better check out the second floor."

"Yes."Annabeth agreed. " _Whatever_ is doing this has to be up there. Then perhaps the roof if not?"

"Good Idea." Nico agreed. "We might find the source of the—" A low wet hiss echoed from upstairs, fallowed by a loud bang. Nico turned to the others. "Looks like it might be upstairs," He said, holding up his sword. "Come on." Nico waved to fallow. They headed up the wide steps to the second floor. As Percy and the others ascended, Percy was feeling a strange presence. He looked around himself and didn't see anything. But he knew something wasn't right, he felt like he was being watched.

' _What ever is in here is creeping me out.'_ Percy thought. ' _I think Nico is right, I don't think a minor deity is in here. But something is in here, something very bad.'_

The group came up on the second floor, to the European paintings exhibit. The paintings were on display in front of them and two other halls went from other side of them.

Nico got up in front of them. "Okay, we better get looking. The noise came from up here—it came be far."

"Right, I'll check over here." Annabeth pointed to the right, down the hall. "I felt like I heard something."

Nico nodded, then headed into the painting exhibits, not even asking Percy on what he was doing. Percy looked to Annabeth, she looked at him and shrugged. Then she went over to the right down the hall. Before Percy could protest that splitting up wasn't a good Idea, they had already departed.

Percy shoulders slumped, a little bummed that no one seemed to acknowledge him. He figured that he would look the other way, so he turned left. Before he could walk however, something caught his eye. On the lower corner of the wall, a strange green substance stuck to the wall. Percy raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

Percy walked over to the green substance and crouched down to examine it. He held out his hand and touched it. It felt eerily warm and sticky—it was also slightly transparent. Percy tried to pull his fingers out, but they were still stuck to the substance. Percy struggled to pull out his fingers, but once he did, he grimaced.

"What is this stuff?"

But before he could wonder some more, Annabeth gasped loudly, and Percy heard her drop her dagger. Percy bolted to his feet and ran over to his girlfriend. Percy stopped halfway from her and saw that she was half-standing in a dark room, looking up at the ceiling of the room. Percy saw that her dagger was on the floor. Annabeth stood motionless.

Suddenly, Nico came running around behind Percy and stopped.

"What happened?" He asked. Annabeth didn't speak for a long moment.

"...Percy?" She finally said. She turned around to face him, looking as pale as a ghost. "You know how you were wondering about the staff being missing?" She asked.

Percy gulped in fear. "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered. But before Annabeth could reply, a shriek could be heard from down the hall behind them.

 _"Help me!"_ A voice pleaded. It was a voice that couldn't be real. It grabbed everyone's attention, they looked to the direction the scream came from. Nico's jaw dropped, and then dropped the end of his sword onto the floor.

"It can't be..." His voice was depleted of breath.

 _"Someone help me!"_ The voice cried again.

"BIANCA!" Nico shouted. Nico took off as fast as he could down the hall.

"Nico wait!" Annabeth picked up her dagger and took off after him. Percy was still in his state of shock to realize that they had already left him in the dust. Percy shook his head regained his composure, then took off after his friends. Percy finally caught with Annabeth, he couldn't believe he had heard the voice of Bianca Angelo.

Bianca was Nico's sister, the only family member he had left. Bianca had honorably died while fighting a malfunctioning Talos robot a few years ago. After Nico had found out, he blamed Percy for not keeping his promise to make her come back safe. Now, Nico has a personal grudge against Percy. Even though her spirit came back to tell Nico she sacrificed herself to save Percy and his friends from the robot, he never truly forgave Percy for what happened to her.

But hearing Bianca's plea for help was terrifying, it shouldn't have been possible.

"This can't be!" Annabeth croaked. "Nico! Stop!"

"No!" Nico shouted back. "She needs help!"

"Nico, this isn't right! It might be a trap!" Annabeth harshly reminded him.

"I don't care! She's here! I won't lose her again!" Nico snapped.

 _"Nico! Help me!"_ The voice of Bianca cried.

"I'm coming!" Nico cried back at the voice Bianca.

Nico turned the corner to the right and headed into an open, dimly lit room.

"Nico, wait!" Percy reached out his arm. Him and Annabeth fallowed behind Nico into the room. Once they were in, all the lights had turned off and the door slammed shut behind them. Laughter echoed through the room then briefly stopped.

 _"Welcome, godlings,"_ The familiarly malevolent voice said. _"I am pleased that you all made it, we all are."_ The voice laughed maniacally. Even though Percy couldn't see a thing, but he could almost sense the anger where Nico was standing.

"Where is she?!" Nico demanded. "What have you done with Bianca?!"

 _"Patients, half-blood, I assure you will see her very soon."_ The voice laughed again. Percy could hear Nico snarl in pure hatred.

"I'll kill you!" Nico screamed.

 _"Save it, twerp."_ The voice said. Suddenly, a bolt of green energy came out of nowhere—it lit the room and hit Nico, sending him flying. Percy heard him collapse to the floor as well as his sword. In a flash, Percy uncapped Riptide, and his sword appeared, faintly lighting his surroundings. He saw Annabeth run up to him, holding her dagger.

"What did you do to him?!" Annabeth interrogated.

 _"Nothing, dear."_ The voice said in a pitiful tone. _"I just put him to sleep for awhile. As for your boyfriend, he'll be harder to knock out."_ The voice growled. Percy heard an aggressive hiss as a heavy mass tackled him from the darkness. Percy rolled on the floor, then was being held down a strong force pressing against his chest.

In defense, Percy held up his sword. The glow barely illuminated what was holding him down, but all Percy could see were large, white fangs snarling down at him. Percy could feel saliva coming down onto his arms, he desperately swung his sword around, trying to force off the mass that held him down.

Then, a green aura appeared around Riptide—a powerful force pulled the sword from Percy's hand a flew it across the room. It landed a few feet away, but the faint glow of the sword made a small outline on the aggressor's body.

Percy heard Annabeth's footsteps running his way. He saw the anger in her face from the dim glow from her dagger.

"Get off of him!" She raised her weapon. The head of the body who pinned him down turned around and shot a beam of green energy from a very twisted-looking horn. Annabeth flew back against the wall, collapsing to the floor.

"Annabeth!"Percy shouted. He then grabbed the leg of the mass that held him down. "Now you're _really_ going to get it!" He tried to force off the leg, but it was to strong. The voice of the body that loomed over him laughed at his poor attempt to resist.

"I admire your courage, Percy Jackson," She said. "But I have broken many heroes before you. I have a liking for the heroes who have the strongest feelings for their loved ones. They are the most, replenishing." The aggressor mused, as a thin tongue slid across the sharp teeth that loomed over Percy. Percy knew what she had planned for him, and he didn't really want to be on her menu. He tried desperately to force her off, but was suppressed even harder.

"But alas, for now, I am bound by my restrictions, so I couldn't make a meal out of you even if I wanted too." She sighed regretfully. "Besides, it would be hard to consume your power with that shell around you. So I'll just have to break it slightly." She cooed coldly. Percy still couldn't see the aggressor's face, bet he could see the bright, white fangs form a demonic grin from the glow of his sword that lied a distance away. The aggressor hissed and lunged her fangs into Percy's lower neck. He screamed in response to the first physical pain he has experienced in some time, and it felt horrible.

Percy couldn't summit to this monster, with all his strength he tried to push her off, but she had clear dominance over him. The fangs dove deep into his body—Percy could feel his nerves growing numb. His sight and hearing were deteriorating and he could barely keep his head up. He struggled to move, but the aggressor's fangs had a firm grip on him, like a snake killing its prey. Percy glazed at the wall and saw Annabeth standing up, with complete terror on her face. Percy held out his arm to her in a last attempt to fight. Then he had no strength left in him, Percy collapsed.

" _PERCY!_ " That was the last sound he heard from Annabeth, before he past out completely.

" _Annabeth..."_ Percy squeezed his last ounce of breath out, before the venom had overtaken him completely.


	6. In Equestria, horses ride you

PERCY

6\. In Equestria, horses ride you.

Percy felt really strange.

Actually, he didn't really feel much of anything. He was in a state of intense paralyzation; the only thing he seemed to be able to do was breathe, but even then it was only barely.

Percy was starting to regain some form of consciousness. He moved his head weakly. He moved his arms, they were above his head. His wrists felt like they were bonded together and all of his weight felt like it was pulling down on them. Percy moved his fingertips across his palm—his nails felt sharper for some reason. He would have wondered about it if he wasn't so delusional.

Percy was starting to open his eyes, though be it, very weakly. He opened them and saw his legs cast in front of him in a dim light. His vision was incredibly hazy, but he could just barely make out his lower body in front of him. From his perspective, his legs looked green in his blurry vision.

Percy dropped his eyelids again. He heard very muffled sounds coming from all directions. In the most amount of effort he made, he tried to listen in on what all the noise was. He was beginning to wake up slightly—Percy's hearing was starting to improve, but only enough to make out what the noises were.

Once his hearing was on a good level, he could make out the noises. But they weren't just noises, they were voices, and they sounded like they were arguing.

"What?!" A deeper voice exclaimed. "Only two of them? You fool! You let the girl get away!"

A familiar voice replied laughing, it was that same voice as the attacker he fought.

"You don't believe that I would just let her run off, do you? I think you worry too much." She argued.

"This isn't a joke!" The deeper voice snapped back. "This is very detrimental. She could be on her way back to that camp—she might acquire reinforcements."

"She won't get far," The other voice said with certainty. "My minions will stop her before she can even leave the city. Besides, where is she going to find her precious boyfriend if she does bring help? She has nowhere to look." The voice chuckled.

 _Annabeth._ Percy's consciousness increased when he heard that.

"Your lack of concern for this situation is worrying me." The deeper voice said.

"What is there to be concerned about?" The other asked. "She has no one to turn too, not even her stubborn rulers can help her." She assured.

"I'm having a hard time believing that," The deeper voice denounced quickly. "The Olympian gods might not be at their prime at the moment, but even when weakened they are powerful. They are sure to notice foreign magic in their presence. Which is why your method of attracting the demigods was incredibly foolish!" The voice stated.

The other voice sighed in annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder why we had to resurrect you."

"Hey!" The deeper voice snapped. "Don't you dare insult me!"

"Oh _calm_ down." She groaned. "You're giving me a headache."

"I won't calm down until the girl is here! Your ignorance might jeopardize everything!"

"You exaggerate." She replied.

"Exaggerate?!" He winced. "You could have alerted all of Olympus with those blasts!"

"The fact is, you fear taking risks," The other said. "What matters is that we've gotten these two half-bloods here. I promise we will acquire the third one. But seeing as we just found the most _crucial_ element to our planning, I don't think we have much to be fretting about _._ "

"Your handling of that wasn't too smooth either." The other voice grumbled. "There were many different ways you could have carried it out, and you chose the most destructive."

"I will take blame on that one." She giggled mischievously. "I just couldn't help it, but weren't they marvels? So, _destructive_..." She hummed happily.

"Your kind is all about disguise and stealth, isn't it?" The other asked. "You could have easily sent your scouts to retrieve her, instead of using those... _automatons_."

"What's done is done." She concluded. "All that matters is that she has nowhere to go. She has no choice but to summit to the king. Though, she's a curious one. I expected her to be more excepting of this offer. But that goody-two-shoes of a princess might have corroded her mind with her sentimental nonsense."

"She knows the consequences of refusal." He stated. "It will be of her fault if she doesn't comply. Our king has been generous in giving her a chance, but she has to know her fate if she refuses."

"She knows well enough." She concluded. "Now, we mustn't argue while these two are here. They need their beauty sleep, even in these forms, they are precious." She said nicely. The other voice grumbled.

"Very well, we will discus our conflicts else ware. But don't think you are off the hook for your behavior." He said in a serious tone. Percy then heard a loud groan, click, and then stopped. "I could easily forgive your tactics regarding your executions, but I'm certain our king isn't as forgiving as I am." He warned. Percy heard footsteps walk farther away then the loud groan of what sounded like a door close. Percy heard a heavy sigh. Then he heard steps coming his way.

"I hope you've been paying attention, little hero," She whispered coldly in his ear. "Your part is yet to come." She laughed very unsettling. Then, a hard blow impacted him in the head and knocked him out stone-cold.

* * *

Percy was starting to wake up again.

His eyelids slowly cracked open, but what he saw wasn't too pleasant. He woke up to a horrible blinding light shining right in his eyes. He covered his eyes in response. He groaned like he would when he would have to rush in the morning. In a lazy attempt, he rolled his head over to the side and laid his arms down.

Percy opened his eyes fully and blinked a few times, he was staring at wavy green blades. Percy moved around, he felt very stiff.

In a attempt to regain his bearings, Percy began to rise. He sat up holding his head in his hand. He gazed around his surroundings and saw that he was laying in a small, green meadow dotted with yellow blossoms. He looked up and saw the sun shining right down on him from above the clear blue sky.

"What..?" He croaked tiredly. Percy tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak. He fell backwards onto his back. _"OOF."_ He grunted. He crawled on his side and coughed. His entire body was sore and stiff, like he had just been flatten by a steamroller. Percy tried again to rise—he managed to rise, but he stumbled around a few times to keep his balance.

Percy looked at what was in front of him and croaked. He gazed down at the humongous landscape that lied in front of him: Ridged mountains, forests, meadows, and rivers. He was on a mountain.

Percy rubbed his eyes again in confusion.

"What the—?" He groaned. "Is this, Elysium?" He asked in disbelief. Then shook his head. "No, it's not. I still feel like garbage." He grumbled. He looked around himself. From behind, there was a large cliff side that went up. Percy then looked back to the beautiful wide open landscape, while a light breeze was brushing by.

"Where am I anyway?" He took a breath of the air, it was clean, too clean. "I know one thing, I'm not in Manhattan." He said. Percy rubbed his head in tired confusion.

"What happened?" He asked himself. "And how did I even get here?" He had very foggy memories on what happened before he woke up. All he could remember were voices. He couldn't remember what they were saying, but he remembers them talking about something. But what was it?

Percy couldn't remember anything else before that, but he did remember feeling scared.

As soon as he dug up that feeling—as if like a flash back—he could hear a scream echo in his mind.

 _PERCY!_

Percy then shot his head straight up.

"Annabeth..?" Percy squeaked. "Oh gods." Percy returned back up on his feet. "She's in trouble, I remember now. I have to find her!" Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide—the shiny bronze pen reflected in the sunlight. He nodded confirming it was still there. He put the pen back into his pocket and scanned over the small field of tall grass on the summit of a mountain.

Percy's urgency was slowly silenced when he just realized he didn't know where he was. He looked around, and this place didn't look familiar to him at all. Where would he even look first if he didn't even know where _he_ was? But it didn't seem to matter to him, someone much more was at stake than his own safety.

His body was still sore, so he limped his way across the field, determined to find out where he was and Annabeth. But before he could go any further, Percy could hear a low moan coming from his side. He stopped himself and looked to where it came from. He saw a small pit of grass spread out a few feet away. Percy walked over to where the noise came from.

Percy came up to the pitted grass and gasped a little. Laying in the grass was Nico di Angelo, lying helplessly in the grass. What was he doing here? And was he knocked out too? Percy pondered for a second, not really knowing what to do. In recent times, Percy came to realize that Nico wasn't really the sort to surprise off guard. He was a little unpredictable in that way.

But before Percy could make up his mind on what to do, Nico began to wake. Percy backed up a few steps to clear his way. Nico rubbed his hand against his neck.

"Wha..." Nico murmured. "What happened?" He croaked. Nico sat up on his knees, then looked at Percy in a confused gaze, like he just uncovered fools-gold. Percy didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh, Nico? You okay?" Percy asked, trying not to startle him. Nico looked around nervously.

"Where... Where is she?" He started to hesitate. "Where's Bianca?"

Percy just remembered another fragment of memory, he remembered hearing Bianca's voice in the museum, but he didn't remember much after that. Nico must have heard it too, and he looked like he was ready to blow if he didn't get an answer.

"I don't know," Percy admitted, trying to sound bold. "I don't even know where we are now, and—"

"NO!" Nico angrily slammed his fist into the ground, gritting his teeth. "She was so close! I could have saved her!"

"Nico!" Percy tried to calm him down. "We were tricked, we had to be."

"No, she was there." Nico squeezed his fists harder. "I heard her, and I know you did too. And if you say you didn't I will snap you in half." He pointed at Percy with pure rage in his eyes. Percy felt that familiar hateful power emit from him—the same kind of power his father Hades has. Feeling threatened, Percy instinctively reached into his pocket to grab Riptide. He didn't uncap it yet, he wanted to calm Nico down.

"I did hear her, Nico," Percy assured him. "I won't deny that. But I just can't shake the feeling that it was a trick to trap us."

"No. It was her. It was her voice." Nico said, lowering his arm with his face softening. "It...It sounded so real." Percy was feeling bad; he had heard Bianca's voice too, but he had a feeling it was a trick. There was no way she could have been there, she was dead. But Nico looked like he couldn't accept it—that was her sister's voice, it should have only been instinct to react the way he did.

"I'm sorry, Nico." Percy said. Percy saw a tear go down Nico's cheek. Percy felt horrible, this must have been heart-wrenching for him. Hearing his sister plea for help must have ignited so much hope for him, that she might be alright. Percy didn't know how it was possible to hear her voice. Could her spirit have been in peril? It couldn't have been possible.

Nico lowered his head and sighed, possibly trying to take all of this in.

"You're right, it couldn't have been possible." He admitted sadly. "That couldn't have been her."

"But, we don't know that for sure." Percy tried to give hope.

"No, she wasn't there." Nico corrected. "She's dead. If anyone who should have known, it should have been me. I'm the son of Hades for goodness sake."

"Nico," Percy said. "I'm terribly sorry. I can't—"

"Will you just stop it?" Nico looked up annoyed, wiping his face. "I got over it already. Jeez..."  
Percy lowered his defenses, but still feeling a little concerned of Nico's sudden emotional change.

Nico stood up, brushing off his legs. "But I'll find who ever tricked me. And _when_ I do, I'll make them wish they were never born." He tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword. Percy nodded slowly, still feeling a little perplexed.

"Well, glad you're feeling motivated." Percy complemented.

"Spare me with the nice talk, buster." Nico grumbled. "Have you talked to Annabeth about..." He looked around, with a confused expression. "Hey, where is she?"

Percy's grimaced uncomfortably. "I don't know."Percy pained. "I don't know where she is, but I know she's in trouble. We have to find her. But, I have no idea where we are."

Nico looked around his surroundings, then off to the mountains in the distance. He whistled in amazement.

"Now, I have thin memories of Italy, but I feel like the mountains there didn't look nearly as breathtaking as those over there." He marveled.

Percy considered that. "Do think we might be in Europe?" He asked.

"I know we're not in New York," Nico shrugged. "How did we even get here anyway?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I can't remember anything after I blacked out."

Nico looked back at him.

"Me neither. But I do know who knocked me out. I'll make her pay."

"Who?"

"You don't remember?" Nico asked.

"No, I don't." Percy rubbed his neck. "But I feel like there was—"

"Where did you get that?" Nico's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That." Nico pointed to Percy's neck. "Did you get into a fight with a python or something?"

Percy felt the bottom of his neck, he didn't like what he felt.

"What the..?" Percy rolled his eyes all the way down and saw a horrible bite. He didn't really understand what he saw.

"How did I get this?!" He panicked

"I just asked you that." Nico reminded.

"I have no idea then," Percy grimaced. "How the heck did I get this bite? And how did this pierced through my curse of Achilles? It's supposed to block any form of attack, isn't it?"

"You tell me," Nico asked. "You fought the Titan lord and survived right? The last I remembered it could."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm worried this might be poisonous." Percy bit his lip. "Unless you know how to treat poisonous bites, I might need to get some help."

"Alright, but we have to find out where we are first. This place looks pretty remote." Nico looked around. He was right—they were on a mountain as well. This place did look nice; If Percy didn't know any better, this might have looked like some underrated vacation get away, but there was something a little suspicious about this place. But Percy knew he couldn't just stand around for awhile, he had to find help to find out if the bite was deadly or not, and find out where they were.

Percy and Nico both walked over to the edge of the cliff and scanned the vast landscape. Being completely lost and confused, Percy couldn't help but admire the breathtaking view. There wasn't a cloud above them, the sun shone above them, and Nico tended block it with his arm. There were clouds by the tall mountains in the distance—and they swirled as they passed through the large and ridged mountains.

Vast valleys and large forests covered the landscape bellow. There were several rivers spreading and twisting across the land. The light breeze still blown across them, Percy looked down and saw a steep slope that descended down into a rocky abyss. Percy backed up a few steps, he didn't think falling down would be to much fun.

Percy looked around below and something caught his eye. A small patch of something was down below. Percy tapped Nico's shoulder.

"Look at that down there." Percy pointed. "Could that be a town down there?" Nico gazed down bellow.

"It might be."He guessed. "I think I see a windmill down there."

"Well, It's a pretty long way down..." Percy kicked a stone down. "Suppose we should start walking?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nico exclaimed. "That town is miles away. We'd be lucky enough not to fracture something before we even get down."

"Oh. Well, what to you propose?" Percy asked.

"I know a faster method of travel."

"Shadow traveling, right?" Percy asked. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I believe I have a decent handling of it. Though, I hope I don't pass out for a week again doing it." Nico squinted at the town, possibly calculating the distance.

Shadow traveling is an ability that all creatures of the Underworld can preform, including children of Hades. Percy worried whenever Nico tries to preform shadow traveling, mainly because the first time he tried it, he passed out for a week somewhere in China. When Percy experienced shadow traveling with his pet Hell hound, Mrs. O'leary, it was unlike anything he's ever experienced before.

The user (or passenger) teleports into complete darkness and they feel like they're going so fast you feel like their faces are peeling off. It only lasts for a few seconds, but its both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Percy shifted his legs. "Well, If you're up for it."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Nico shrugged.

"Practice makes perfect, right? I'll carry you if you pass out."Percy offered.

Nico scowled. "Don't try to baby me, Jackson."

"I was just trying to be helpful." Percy remarked.

"Don't be. Lets just get down there and find out where we are. There are probably pay phones down there we could use, and we'll find someone to treat that bite of yours." Nico planned.

"Sounds like a plan." Percy said. "We'll probably need euros though..."

"Lets just go." Nico prompted. He put his hand on Percy's shoulder firmly. He closed his eyes. Percy did the same—he closed his eyes and prepared for the hyperspace-jump through the shadows. But before Nico could commence their joyride of darkness, a quite but noticeable whistle sound from the left fallowed by a loud crack in the air. Percy and Nico both looked in the direction.

"Did you hear that?" Nico wondered.

"Yeah, I did." Percy said. "But what was it?" They both turned the direction of the noise. "It sounded like a firework didn't it?" Percy guessed. "A little early for a—"

"Hey!"A loud and gritty voice said from behind. "You two aren't supposed to be here!" Before Percy could turn around and see who persecuted them, Nico grabbed his shoulder and they both melted into shadow.

Complete darkness shrouded Percy and the velocity in which they traveled in was so intense his arms felt like they would tare off. Only seconds later did he return physical. After his mind could regroup, he saw that him and Nico were sitting on a branch of one of the pine trees that were beside the small cliff side meadow they were standing on.

Percy shook his head. "Gwah..?" Percy rolled his eyes from dizziness.

"What the?!" The gritty voice from above exclaimed, sounding a little farther away. "Where did they go?!"

"Did you see that?" A female voice said. "They've disappeared!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Captain." The gritty voice said. "What if they were the the thieves we were told to keep a look out for? And on a day like this, it's a good chance they might strike again." The voice said with worry.

"We better tell the rest of the watch about this, then alert the checkpoint. Tell them we might have intruders in our midst." She ordered.

"Yes Captain. I will inform them right away!" The gritty voice sounded off. Then the sounds of hooves sounded like they were trotting away.

' _Thieves?'_ Percy conceived. Percy pushed the pine branches out of his face and spit out a few pine needles.

"What was that for?" Percy whispered, trying not to be heard by the people from above the cliff.

"I panicked, okay?" Nico whispered back viciously, though weakly. "Now they'll be looking for us. _Fantastic_." Nico slumped in frustration.

"Who were those guys?" Percy asked.

"Maybe rangers." Nico guessed. "We're up in the mountains and what not, maybe some trouble makers were making a ruckus around these woods. Now those guys are off to get help, this day can't get any easier." Nico sneered.

"But don't you know what that means?" Percy asked. "That means we can't be far from help."

"No, those guys will be looking for us, and they'll only bring more guys. We better get down to that village."

"Can you even shadow travel again?" Percy wondered.

"Sure I can." Nico said sleepily. "That was just a setback, lets do it for... Nico fell off balance and fell off the branch and onto the ground on top of dead pine needles.

"...Ouch." Nico muffled on the ground. Percy lowered himself off the branch and landed on his feet next to Nico. Percy leaned down to help him up.

"I don't think you're able to shadow travel for a little while." Percy lifted Nico up on his feet. "You better save up for another try."

"You're not the boss of me." Nico hissed, then pushed Percy off. "I don't need you ordering me around."

"Could you lay off the bitterness for one second?" Percy leaned against the tree. "Why don't we just look around? Those guys up there said something about a checkpoint, right? We could fallow the road if we have too." Percy proposed.

"Yeah, but it's obviously fortified. How would we get past without them knowing? Besides, it looks like they'll be on high alert for "thieves", we could be easy suspects. Taking the road might not be a safe way."Nico said doubtfully.

Percy pushed a few branches out of the way to clear the view of the cliff side from above, he rubbed his chin thinking of an Idea. He turned back to Nico who had his arms crossed impatiently.

"Alright, how about we climb over it?" Percy suggested. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"And if we get caught?" He tapped his fingers.

"They said they were running back to the watch, right? They might be a little ways away right now."

Nico gazed up at the cliff side and thought about it. The hill wasn't that steep, at the very least they would have to hang on to a branch if they had to for support. Nico turned back to Percy who was awaiting a response.

"Okay." Nico rocked his head. "We'll check out the top."

They both emerged from the foliage and began to ascend up the steep hill. It was steep enough to walk up on, but they had to hang on to the ground to keep themselves elevated and from slipping off. Percy grabbed onto a branch and hoisted himself up, and came up to the summit of the hill.

A smooth, dirt road laid in front. Percy looked from side to side, the road turned around the hill in both directions. There were no signs of any kind of patrol around. Percy looked down to Nico and signaled the okay.

Percy crawled up onto the road and climbed to his feet. Nico fallowed up behind and climbed to his feet. He gazed both ways to make sure nothing was coming.

"Well, we've got two options," He said. "What do you think?" Then, the same crack as before sounded again. It came from the left of where Percy was standing as he faced the mountains. They both looked to where the sound came from.

"We could try over there?" Percy pointed to the direction of where the distant sound came from.

"Maybe that's where they ran over too." Nico theorized. "We would be walking right into a bear trap."

"Would you rather climb all the way down and walk who knows how many miles to that isolated town?"

"We could go the other way?" Nico proposed.

"Why don't we just climb up a little higher?"Percy asked. "Just to get better bearings?"

"Fair enough, I suppose." Nico said. "But I'll go check, you stay here and see if we're being watched."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Whatever." Nico walked past him and began climbing up the taller hill next to the road. As Nico ascended up, Percy turned around and sat down and crossed his legs. He gazed off into the distance and rested his head on his arm.

Percy found himself thinking about this place, where were they? All of the features that presented this vast landscape looked beautiful and all, but this place had a weird feeling about it.

The air smelled clean and the calm breeze blown past along with a variety of undefinable smells, but all of them smelled amazing. The sun's raise was beaming down right on top of him. Percy felt its light casting down his body, its embrace felt welcoming as Percy's mind was filled with happy memories of lazy summer afternoons, or when weekends began. Percy lowered his arm and consulted, then looked back out into the distance.

An odd place this was. Percy couldn't recall any sort of country that had land as beautiful as this. This place might rival the Swiss alps, but Percy thought this place was better for some reason. He had no idea where he was, but this place had a weird feeling, it didn't feel normal.

Percy started thinking about Annabeth, his feelings of happy summers were fading away, he was worried about her, she might be in real trouble. But if Percy knew Annabeth enough was that she wasn't one to underestimate. Percy knew she could get through anything. She could hold up the weight of the sky and she could still hang in there, and she literally did.

But Percy's protective instincts were dominating his subconscious, he couldn't help but be scared for her. He barely even remembered what even happened before he blacked out, but he knew she was in trouble. Whoever attacked them was after her, he just knew it, and he had to find her.

But Percy was worried, he felt completely separated from her. Even though they have only been dating for a few weeks, they almost couldn't be apart—he felt like he just lost a part of himself.

Nico suddenly called from above. "Hey, I don't think we'll walking too far." Percy stood up.

"What? Did you find a ranger station or something?" Percy shouted back. Nico took a few seconds to reply.

"Come see for yourself."

Percy didn't know what he meant, but he took his word and started climbing up.

This hill wasn't as easy to walk up as the last one, there was a little more climbing involved. He grabbed chunks of rock that scattered about, this reminded him of those old rock walls that he used to climb during his youth, but he always used to fall and hurt himself. Percy tried to ignore his past humiliations and tried to climb up. Besides, he's climbed a lava rock wall back at camp before, so he's redeemed himself long before this anyway.

Percy began to reach the top when he began to see something, an astronomer's scope. At first, Percy thought that they might be near an observatory high up in the mountains. That made good sense at first, but when Percy climbed higher is when his perspective on where they were started to change.

Percy began to see towers and buildings. Once Percy reached the top, he stood next to Nico. Percy stared confused at what he was looking at. Off in the distance, about half a mile away, was a whole cluster of structures hanging off on the edge of the mountain, it looked like a castle if it got the cliff side house idea for location. The dirt road they were previously on expanded and widened to the edge of a long gate that led to an entrance.

The architectural design of it reminded Percy if a planetarium merged with a cathedral; gold incrested roofs lined with constellations behind purple backgrounds ran along the ivory towers, and seeing the large astronomers telescope really fit along with the theme the whole thing had.

Percy blinked a few times in confusion as he stared at the odd sight. He then turned to Nico, who had a very serious look as he stared at it.

"This isn't right." He said coldly.

"I'll say." Percy agreed. "I don't think I've ever heard of this place before."

"Me neither." Nico replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, we better check it out." Percy tried to sound a little upbeat.

"I don't think so."Nico denied. "Look over there." He pointed in the distance. Half-way between them and the castle was a boom-gate connected to a small outpost building with several figures standing around it. Percy then saw two figures wearing shiny clothing running to the stationary figures.

"Oh yeah, we're still in trouble." Percy remembered.

"So, any plan?" Nico wondered doubtfully, leaning on the butt of his sheathed sword's hilt. Percy suddenly felt a sharp point poke him in the back.

"You two aren't going anywhere if that was your plan." A rugged voice said from behind. Percy turned around quickly, and what he saw sort of baffled him. Two stallions were wearing golden armor around themselves. Their tails where trimmed and their mane's were tapered up into their helmets and into bushy frills, like a classic Athenian helmet.

They both had a single horn on each of their foreheads coming out of their helmets. Colored auras covered their horns, and so did the weapons they were...holding? No, their spears were floating, and the shafts were covered in the same aura as their horns. Unicorn soldiers?

Percy backed up, he didn't really understand what he was being interrogated by.

"What are you two doing here?" The other colt huffed, pointing his spear at Nico.

"We, uh..." Percy hesitated. "We were just going for a stroll?" He blurted out.

"Don't play games with us kid," The colt in front of him poked his chest. "You shouldn't be out here. You two better have a _good_ explanation for why you're near city limits with weapons." He eyed Nico's sheath. Percy tried to reason with these armored horses with telekinesis. It's not like Percy hadn't encountered aggressive horses before; the Flesh-Eating horses of King Diomedes didn't even bother to talk to him but instead wanted to eat him whole.

Being a son of Poseidon he could talk to horses—his sacred animal and creation. Maybe these guys didn't get the message that Percy was kind of like royalty. Percy swallowed down the knot in his throat and tried to reason with them.

"Look, lets not get up on the wrong foot, or hoof." Percy corrected himself. "We're a little lost. I'm a son of Poseidon, you guys can be cool with me, right?"

"A son of who?" The colt tilted his head. Percy gulped, how could they not know who Poseidon was?

"Uh, you know, the sea god? The earth-shaker? Your _creator_?" Percy said nervously. "Any of those ring any bells?"

The armored colt huffed.

"You're testing my patients, kid. I have no idea what you're talking about. Now quit talking bogus or you'll have to come with us." He arced his weapon up at Percy's throat. Percy struggled in disbelief, he was getting a little worried.

"I, you haven't... huh?" Percy hiccuped like a kid caught stealing cookies. The other colt turned to his comrade.

"Corporal, it has to be them. They have to be the thieves we're looking for." The other colt shook his head.

"We'll have to detain them to find out for sure."

"Huh?" Percy blinked. "What thieves?"

"Enough chit-chatting, kid, you're going to have to come with us."

"What? Whoa, wait a sec—!"

The guards then levitated their spears in aggression.

"Now, don't resist. We're going to have to detain you two for the time being. Flint, disarm the smaller one." The other colt nodded. Before he could make any action towards Nico, Nico forced his arms forward and caught the guards by surprise. The guards sank into the ground until only their heads were exposed. Percy gasped, but Nico only smirked.

"Now who's little?" He crossed his arms.

"You'll pay for this!" The guard barked his teeth angrily.

"Get us out at once!" The guard, Flint, struggled in the ground. Nico didn't respond, instead, he ran off down the hill. Percy looked back and forth between Nico running away and the tipped off guards. Uneasily, he chose to run off with Nico. Percy slid down the hill in a hurry.

"Get back here!" The guards yelled. Percy didn't feel like sticking around, he ran down and joined Nico who was rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!" Percy exclaimed.

"I had to get them out of the way somehow."

"Now we're in trouble." Percy rubbed his neck.

"Quit whining," Nico complained. "It'll take them a long while before they can get out. Besides, they don't even have any—"

A sharp screech of a whistle sounded from on top of the hill the guards were trapped in. Percy looked back at Nico and raised his eyebrow.

"Now look what you've done!" Percy pointed up. "Now more will be all over us."

"Just come on already!" Nico kept running. Percy groaned and ran after him. Percy and Nico tried to run behind some foliage to hide, but were soon stopped by more guards that came around the corner—and yes, they were also horses with gold armor.

"Halt!" The lead colt slid to a stop and aimed his spear. The other three did the same. Nico took out his black sword—its dark contrast was unchanged by the bright sunlight. Percy reached into his pocket and uncapped Riptide.

"Stop them!" Two more colts trotted over and aimed their spears. Percy blocked one of their blows and knocked one back. The other came around for another shot, but Percy slashed and knocked his weapon out of his grasp and landed a few feat away. Nico blocked his opponents blow by slicing the colt's weapon in half with his sword and forcing him to the ground.

Before the other guys could ram up to them, Percy and Nico bolted away as fast as they could. Percy looked back and saw them gaining on them, it just goes to show that having four legs is always better than two when it comes to running.

"Any idea on where we are going?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Anywhere but here, obviously!" Nico snapped. Out of nowhere, four more guards dropped down from the air. They scraped their hooves on the ground, preventing their escape. Now they were pegasi wearing armor. Percy and Nico stopped and readied their weapons. Suddenly, another guard came around the corner, her horn was glowing with blue energy.

"Not so fast!" She cried. Before Percy could ready his defenses, she fired a bolt of energy at Nico. Nico was suddenly wrapped in a glowing net-like material, then fell to the ground with a grunt. Percy took a glance at him in confusion, and then was suddenly being wrapped in the same net that Nico was wrapped in. Percy then fell to the ground on his side.

Unable to move freely, Percy dropped Riptide. The blue energy that encased him covered his mouth as well, he couldn't say anything, only frustrated muffles. Percy quit struggling once the guards began to surround them—Percy could only watch helplessly as they analyzed them with puzzled faces.

"Excellent shot, captain." One of the colts cheered. The mare that complement him and walked forward.

"I'm just fallowing protocol, Gigs. Now, what do we have here?"

"Two wanderers, Captain,"A guard stood next to her. "They've trapped Bars and Flint in the ground up the hill during they're patrol. Not sure how they did though."

" _Hey! Could somepony lend a hoof?"_ A cry up the hill pleaded.

" _Yes! Come quick! My leg is falling asleep!"_ The other complained. Ponies? They were soldier ponies?

' _Well, today just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it?'_ Percy thought to himself. The unicorn mare pointed to that direction.

"Somepony help them out."

"Right away, mam." A colt saluted with his foreleg, then ran off up the hill. The mare captain looked back at Percy and squinted. Percy stayed silent.

"I've never seen beings like these before. Could these be the suspected thieves?" She asked them all.

"Hard to tell, Captain." A guard shrugged. "If they are, I'm surprised that they're still hanging around. For what they've stolen, and from who, I wouldn't want to stay in the country at all."

"We can't take any chances," The captain shook her head, then looked down to Riptide. She picked it up with her telekinesis and examined it. She picked up Nico's sword too. "Either way, they could have been dangerous to the city. We're going to have to detain them."

She put their confiscated weapons to her side. Percy muffled and grunted, trying to protest. She only stared at him. "And make sure they're being kept under close watch. If they managed to stuff Bars and Flint in the ground, there's no telling what else they're capable of." She confirmed their fate. She then pointed to the four pegasi pony guards.

"You four, make sure they are safely transported to the detention center. Inform Prince Shining Armor we have possible suspects."

"Yes, Captain." They all saluted. The captain conjured more energy. Two, blue beams fastened themselves on Percy's back. Then she let them lose and the other ends were then tied around the two pegasus's collars by themselves. Percy watched the same thing happen to Nico.

The guards that Percy was tied too opened their wings and began to ascend up.

"Come on, big guy," The guards hoisted him up off the ground. "We have things to discuss." Percy was being lifted up from off the ground, he ascended up into the air. Percy was struggling to free himself from the ropes made from energy, but the higher up he went up, the less he thought that getting freed that high up was a good idea.

Percy saw Nico being carried off in front of him as they both headed off into the city.

* * *

Percy has been through a lot in recent years: he's played dodge-ball against cannibal giants, turned into a guinea pig, and even fought gods one-on-one.

But being carried off by aggressive pony pegasi over a strange city in a strange unfamiliar land to a jail to be interrogated? Out of all the recent events he's been through, this was one of the weirder ones that's happened to him.

He couldn't really decide whether this was incredibly humiliating or absolutely terrifying, but he knew for sure this was somewhat damaging to his incredibly _small_ ego. He was a son of Poseidon for goodness sake, he shouldn't be pushed around by his dad's proudest creation like this, he had to stand up for himself and show them who he really was. But he did just that, and they had no idea of what he was talking about, and that kind of concerned him.

Percy recognized every feature that made them horses, but these guys were different. Their faces seemed more defined and much more expressive. Their proportions were just as big as an average person but their bodies seemed more stout. And not to mention, the two unicorn ones could use telekinesis with their horns to lift their weapons it looked like.

Percy never knew that unicorns could do that. He had heard stories of unicorn horns having the ability to heal, but the unicorn who tied him up in a net made from blue energy might have been more experienced than the average one.

How come Percy never heard of these guys before? Talking to horses was an ability any child of Poseidon could do, but Percy could talk to them through the mind, these guys were talking through their lips. And Nico looked like he could understand them too.

Percy began to drift over the city, he scanned below him and saw more ponies walking about, with their coats the colors of many. Percy shook his head in confusion as he drifted by the tall buildings.

' _What is this place?'_ Percy wondered. _'Am I dreaming? Is this a hint at my future? If not, I'm kind of at a lost for words right now. I can't really believe what I'm seeing right now, and compared to everything I've seen and been through before, that's saying something. This is really really weird.'_

Percy looked up at the two pegasi that carried him by materialized rope. They weren't paying much attention to him, which is what he was hoping for. He looked ahead of himself and saw Nico struggling in his net, keeping his two pegasi flying off balance. Percy felt like it's been long enough, so Percy inched his fingers into his pocket, to see if his pen had reappeared. Percy felt Riptide and grabbed it in his grasp.

Riptide would appear in his pocket after a period of time whenever he lost it. A useful feature indeed, he couldn't really complain about it. Percy watched his captors carefully as he slowly slid Riptide out. Waiting for the right moment, he uncapped it, and Riptide emerged as his trusty sword.

Percy carefully cut the ties that wrapped him. He cut the tie in front of him and the whole thing started to disintegrate. One of the guards noticed his action.

"Hey!" One of them yelled. Before they could stop him, Percy fell from their custody and landed on a roof: _Thump!_ Percy tumbled uncontrollably until he fell off the roof. Acting fast, Percy grabbed the edge of the roof line and swung onto a balcony. Percy looked up and saw the guards swooping down towards him.

Without thinking at all, Percy leaped backwards off the balcony. The guard's hooves missed him by only inches. Percy turned himself around and landed face-first into a goods cart. Percy stood up and brushed boxes off of himself and eyed the pullers of the cart, the two mares gasped.

"Monster! Runaway!" They screamed. They dropped their harnesses and ran for it. Percy looked around and saw bystanders looking at him and slowly backing away, fallowed by them sprinting away in fear. Percy then heard a cry from above.

"Get him!" Percy turned around and saw one of the guards charging at him with a spear. Percy evaded the attack by jumping out of the way. The other one came down to the ground and raised his spear with his front leg. Percy was so marveled on how he was able to do that he almost didn't react in time.

Percy raised his sword in defense and blocked the attacker's blow. The guard pushed him back aggressively while Percy slashed his weapon out of his grasp. Percy looked over and saw the other guard run over to him and shoved his spear in his direction. Percy blocked it quickly, but the guard hastily tried to outmaneuver him. The guard growled and shoved his spear into Percy's side. The end of the spear only clanged when it impacted his body, his cures of Achilles was still working despite his fear.

The guard's eyes widened and the other one gasped. In a silent moment, no one said a word.

"How..?" The guard said in disbelief. Percy took this moment to raise his sword—he swung down and sliced the spear in two, causing sparks to ignite. The guards stepped back, then took off into the air. Percy watched them fly up only to stop high enough so that Percy couldn't attack.

The guards looked down on him angrily—Percy held his sword in a ready position. Suddenly, Percy heard another whistle sound from his left. He looked that way. Down the street corner, another guard sounded a whistle, then several more guards with weapons came around behind him. The lead horse pointed to Percy's position.

"Freeze!" Percy did the exact opposite—he ran in the opposite way as fast as he could. "Halt!" The guard cried, blowing his whistle again. The squad of guards then pursued after him.

Percy was wondering how he got into this situation. As he ran down the street, bystanding ponies ran out of the way in fearful screams, they probably never seen a human before. Then again, Percy had never seen ponies like these before either. Percy looked behind himself and saw the proceeding squad of guards turning the corner to catch up to him.

' _I guess this really is happening isn't it?'_ He slowly excepted his situation. _'I guess I could say this is a slight change in pace, but I can't really say the formula has changed a whole lot. All I wanted was a nice time alone with my girlfriend, but no, this had to happen. The Fates can be so cruel sometimes.'_

Percy decided he didn't want to play cops and robbers with these guys all day—he needed a place to hide to get away from them. Percy was advancing farther up the street and he dashed by a colt who was crying like a six-year-old—Percy cold have sworn he was wearing a hat and monocle too.

Percy turned the corner again, he surprised another mare by making her faint. He resisted the erg to help her up and continued to run. Percy continued to look for a place to hide; soon he spotted an alleyway coming up to him. He assumed it was his best bet, so he took the chance and veered into it.

Percy quickly jumped behind the first thing he saw—which happened to be old boxes filled with old muffin baskets for some reason—he ducked behind the pile and tried to hide from the guards' sights.

Percy could hear the sound of their hooves trot closer and then suddenly stop.

"Hey, where did he go?" One of them asked. Percy tried to keep so quiet he wanted to make his heart stop, in fear that they might hear him.

"He must be faster than we thought," Another voice said. "We'll have to put this sector on lock down. I'll inform every guardspony in the sector to keep on alert, he shouldn't be to far."

"Should we inform Prince Shining Armor, sir?"

"If you must," He authorized. "Now, cover as much ground as you can, that runner can't be that far off. Now move!"

"Yes sir!" The others collectively chanted. Percy then heard them all trot away in different directions. Percy slowly peeked his head up, no one was there. Percy rose fully and sighed.

"Great, now what?" He put Riptide away. Percy looked behind himself and saw a manhole cover down the alley. Or is it a 'ponyhole cover' here? Percy figured that he didn't have anywhere else to go above ground, he might as well make due with his options in the stinky sewers.

Percy quietly walked over to the cover. The pivots were much larger to lift it up with. That made sense seeing how the residence had no fingers to lift it up with. Percy grabbed the cover and placed it gently on the ground. Percy looked to the street to see if he was being watched, and then jumped down into the sewer.

Percy's feet landed into knee-high water, but he didn't get wet from it. Another ability he had, he couldn't get wet unless he wanted too. Percy looked back up at the hole then down the lantern-lit tunnel. Percy decided to make his way.

Going on the assumption that no one knew he was down here, Percy made his way through the tunnel, trying to find a sign that may lead him to the cover outside of 'the detention center.

* * *

Walking through the sewers was very peaceful and relaxing.

Not really something Percy would ever describe a stroll through the sewer would be like, but it was oddly calming. The river flowed gently against his legs as he made his way—Percy could feel the water's power flow through him. And speaking of the water, it didn't feel that dirty, or look dirty for that matter.

The walls were lit by flickering lamps, and the quiet noise of water drops dripping through out the whole system made for a very peaceful atmosphere. It might have been because Percy was surrounded by water that made him feel peaceful, but this might have been the best rated sewer in the world, if that was even a thing people did.

 _World._

As Percy made his way through the tunnels, he really tried to put this whole situation together the best he could. Percy was feeling more convinced than ever that he wasn't home, it was just a _weird_ hunch he had. He's never heard of a place where only multicolored ponies walk around freely without any human being in sight. Not to mention that they could speak, not with mind, but actually speaking.

If Percy wasn't home, than where was he? How did he even get here in the first place? He was really confused.

That also brought up the question on how he was even going to get home. He couldn't just walk up to someone and ask them directions, they would run away in fear of him.

Percy also found that discouraging; horses were his brethren in a way, he was kind of their celebrity, being son of the sea god and what not. But here, they were all afraid of him and saw him as a threat. He could definitely conclude that these were not normal ponies. Obvious features aside, he could read their faces just as well as he would a person.

And how could they not know who Poseidon is? He is _the_ superstar of the whole equine lifeline. If they don't know who his dad is, does his dad even know these guys exist?

Percy felt very lost; he had many unsettling questions buzzing around in his head, like how he would even get back home, and hopes to find Annabeth.

' _Oh gods, Annabeth, where are you?'_ Percy shook his head sadly. Knowing that Annabeth was in trouble somewhere, and probably looking for him already, convinced Percy that giving up wasn't an option. He had to find her, no matter how hard it would be. Percy and Annabeth had been through so much together and done so much for each other, it would be stupid of him not to do everything he could to find her.

Percy had been down in the city's sewer line for about a half-hour—he argued with himself to stay beneath ground until the heat on the surface wore down. Though, there was the occasional patrol looking for him down there, but he easily avoided them by hiding underwater.

Percy fallowed the signs that lead around to were the different 'ponyhole' exits were.

Maybe it was just his dyslexia, but he literally couldn't read a thing that any of the signs said. They were written in a curvy looking alphabet—it almost looked a mix between old English and Chinese. At least there were arrows on the signs, that sure was helpful, right?

Fortunately, Percy caught a conversation from above a grating vent. He heard guards talking about the prisoner they managed to detain, Nico. They said to a worried mare who was asking the whereabouts of that creature running lose.

Percy got slightly offended when heard that, but he also heard them talking about patrolling by the detention center, just a few blocks away. Incredibly convenient, but he sure wished he knew where to go. He fallowed the signs around the tunnel in about the same length as a block would be, and much to his surprise he found and exit, and they were steps not of the less. That must have meant some form of significance.

Percy came over to the steps and rose out from the water completely dry. The steps led up to a light source, the surface. Percy looked to the sign that pointed up to the exit.

"I have no idea what it says," Percy's quite voice bounced in the tunnel. "So that _must_ mean I'm going the right way." He nodded, confirming his lack of knowledge for this alien language. Percy then climbed the steps going up to the surface, he put his sword away so he wouldn't make a harmful impression if met any bystanders. Percy slowly came up to the door, the light coming from the window was bright enough that he couldn't see outside.

Percy finally came up to the last step—he extended his arm out and slowly pushed the door open. When Percy's vision adjusted to the brightness, Percy didn't dare to move.

"Freeze, turkey." The door opened up to a courtyard of sort, with an entire legion of guards holding spears at him with their legs and telekinesis. Percy blinked, he looked around and saw that on the bridges and balconies around him also had guards with their own weapons readied. Pegasi hovered in the air holding their spears with their forelegs. They were all waiting for him.

Percy tapped his foot uneasily.

"Bit of an overkill, isn't it?" He said dryly.

"Now, are you going to fork over what you stole, or are we going to have to take it from you?" One of the lead guards interrogated.

Percy shook his head. "What are you all even talking about? I didn't steal anything. I don't even know what this place is!"

 _"Bogus!"_ A familiar gritty voice in the far back protested. _"You corkscrewed me into the ground! You're hiding something! I say we run him down!"_

"I didn't even do that!" Percy yelled to the voice in the back."

 _"Bogus!"_ The guard snapped back. A few guards upfront rolled their eyes in annoyance, then returned to their stiff scowls. Suddenly, another voice came from the back.

 _"At ease, Corporal Bars. I'll handle this."_ A confidant, commanding voice said. As if all the guards in front of Percy recognized that voice, they all started to move away backwards until they faced each other in an orderly manner. Down the path the guards had made, Percy saw a very proud looking figure.

A tall unicorn stallion stood firmly down the other end of where Percy was standing. He wore violet armor sealed in gold outlines. His helmet matched the rest of his armor and but the frills on the top of the helmet stood up higher and thicker. He also had a long sheath with a swords hilt sticking out, and it looked long enough to be a clamor.

His sharp gaze looked like it could smash rocks to bits, and he didn't look very happy. Percy raised his brow, and slowly slid his hand into his pocket to ready himself.

The colt put his leg forward. "On behalf of the royal guard, I order you to surrender." He interrogated.

Percy bit his lip. "How about telling me where I am first before you all decide to shove spears down my mouth?" He suggested. Only their voices sounded through the air.

"Playing dumb won't aid you," The colt said. "You're going to surrender the jewel, and return it to her majesty, and face the harsh consequences for your crime."

Percy groaned. "I'm telling you I didn't steal anything!" Percy denounced impatiently. This was going nowhere. "I don't even know what jewel you are talking about, much less even know where I am. Why don't you tell your prince or whatever that you've got the wrong guy, whoever he is."

"That would be me." The stallion corrected. "Prince Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard. And I find your excuses to be daunting."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Shining Armor?" He looked at his armored complexion. "Fitting name."

Shining Armor gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I'm getting tired of this," He stepped forward a few steps. "Either you surrender yourself quietly or I'll have to force you down." His horn began to glow velvet, and a aura of the same color appeared around the hilt of his long sword. Percy took out Riptide, but didn't uncap it yet.

"How about telling me where my friend is first?" Percy eyed the aggressive stallion.

"I've been informed that he has escaped custody, and what he has done to my guards is unspeakable." Shining Armor looked down to the ground uneasily. Percy gulped, Nico couldn't have.

"He... He didn't kill them, did he?" Percy asked worryingly.

"No, he didn't," Shining Armor confirmed, then looked back up to Percy. "But my guards might as well seen death coming. They are petrified—by what, I'm not sure—they are in the infirmary getting treated. As far as I know, your 'friend' is lose in the city. I will not let the likes of you two harming innocent ponies."

Shining Armor then pulled his long sword out with his telekinesis. The long, silver blade gleamed in the sunlight. He held it up high so that everyone could see it. Percy guessed that everyone there would have awed at it, but they would be breaking their ranks.

Shining Armor brought his sword down and brought it down in front of himself, pointing it at Percy. "If I must, I will have to bring you both in myself if I have too." Shining Armor scowled. Percy squinted at him, moving his thumb around his pen, getting ready to uncap it. "This is your last chance," Shining Armor interrogated. "surrender, or your punishment will be fierce." He warned one last time.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry, pal, but I'm not the guy you're looking for." Percy said his final statement. Shining Armor nodded slowly, confirming Percy's fate.

"Than so be it." Shining Armor slowly walked toward him. "I will do what I must to retrieve the stolen jewel, though I know a lier when I see one."Shining Armor squinted suspiciously.

"Then I must be invisible, because I stole no such thing." Percy said back. Percy began to slowly walk towards him. All the guards around them moved way back to give their prince and Percy the room needed for the upcoming event. Shining Armor and Percy stopped.

"Don't make me do this," Shining Armor tried to sound modest "You still have a chance to confess."

"I can't, because I didn't do anything, nor did my friend."

"Than you leave me no choice." Shining Armor floated his sword to his side. Percy fallowed it up by uncapping Riptide and activating his watch-shield. His sword sprang to life into his three-foot-long xiphos and his shield spiraled out on his arm.

Shinning Armor's eyes widened, fallowed by silent gasps and soft chatters from the surrounding guards—they were all certainly surprised. Percy put his shield in front of him and held Riptide to his side.

"Your move." He prompted. Shining Armor stood his ground, then dashed to attack. Percy did the same, and he sprinted to his opponent.

 _"Kick his flank, Captain!"_ That corporal cheered. Percy and the Prince met in the middle of the yard, and swung their swords against each others in a clang that rattled the whole yard.

They lifted themselves off each other and continued to fight, blocking each others strikes. They slashed at each other a few more times before they paused at another strike as they stared into each others angry eyes.

"You seem well armed for someone who doesn't want trouble." Shining Armor spoke through his teeth.

"Well, if you're someone like me, something is always out to kill you." Percy smirked. They released themselves and paused.

"I can't imagine what that means." The colt grunted, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's complicated." Percy said. Shining Armor raised his sword and slashed—Percy blocked his blow with his shield and sparks ignited from it. The Prince began to form dominance over Percy, his heavy strikes from his long sword against his shield were hard to counter-act. Percy began to move backwards from the Prince's strikes.

Percy tried to think fast, he swung Riptide against the incoming sword and stopped it. He pushed as hard as he could to force the floating sword down. Shining Armor suddenly pulled his sword back, he then swooped it down to Percy's feet. Percy jumped, just barely missing the sword. Percy then slashed Riptide down, and Shining Armor blocked it. Shining Armor grunted and swung so hard he knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand.

The sword flew a yard away and landed next to a few guards and they backed away from it. Percy realized his disadvantage and looked back to a very angry Prince. Shining Armor slashed down again and Percy blocked it with his shield. Shining Armor continued to slam his shield until Percy was crouching on the ground. Not really wanting to back down, Percy decided to act.

' _Well, better improvise!'_ Percy sprang out to Shining Armor, shield first. They toppled onto the ground. Percy then rolled out of the way and stood up and readied his shield again anxiously. Shining Armor stood back up on all four hooves. He brought his sword back up to his side and huffed. Percy readied himself as Shining Armor charged in his direction. He swung his sword in a fast circle and slashed sideways—Percy just barely blocked it.

Feeling a little smarter from last time, he tried not to block the colt's strikes, he instead wanted to push forward. Shining Armor seemed to use tough force to try and suppress Percy; so having less body mass than he did, Percy wanted to outmaneuver him.

Percy and the Prince found themselves at another impasse. Percy was breathing heavily, but Shining Armor hardly looked winded.

"Given up yet?" Shining Armor asked tiredly.

"I'm just warming up." Percy cocked. Percy then dashed, catching the stallion off guard. Percy shoved the Prince back, skidding on his hooves. Percy regrouped near a humble lamppost. Readjusting his bearings, Shining Armor swung his sword in front of him, then leaped to where Percy was. He slashed to Percy's waist, but Percy evaded it by jumping and grabbing on to the lamppost.

Percy then leaped down and rolled behind the colt. Percy got up and turned backwards, swinging his shield into the side of Shining Armor's head. He grunted in pain as his helmet flew off and rolled a distance away on its side.

There was a long stretch of silence after that. Shining Armor slowly rose onto his hooves, he turned himself around to face Percy again. Shining Armor snarled in frustrated anger, a bruise accumulated on his jawline. Shining Armor seemed to stare deep into Percy's soul, like he decided he wasn't playing around anymore. A few of the guards from behind ran up to his side.

"Captain! Let us help you rid of this vermin!" One of the guards helped him up. Shining Armor shrugged them off.

"No." Shining Armor slowly brought his sword up. "I will finish this myself..."

Percy gulped nervously, that probably wasn't a good idea to ram his shield in his face. A confused cry came from behind Percy.

"What? Where did that sword go?" Just the thing Percy was waiting to hear.

" _Ah_..." Percy reached into his pocket and brought out Riptide. He uncapped it and it sprang into his sword. Percy banged his sword against his shield in intimidation. Shining Armor didn't bother to put his helmet back on, he went ahead and charged at Percy. He and Percy both swung their swords, as they collided in a loud clang. Put no pause took place, they continued to slash at each other.

Shining Armor's attacks were a lot harder, he must have been really angry. Percy still tried to shove him back, but Shining Armor managed to push back his attempts to knock him down. Percy found it being a little difficult trying to knock a sword out of the grasp of a magical field of energy, so his disarming method probably wouldn't work. Percy knew he had to figure out a way to come around to this guy, but he was feeling a little cornered, literally.

It didn't take long before Percy realized that he was being backed off to a near edge. Percy didn't have any form of time to look back and see what was down there, but Percy did try to fight back the best he could.

Percy did his best to oppress his opponents strikes; Percy manage to grab a good foot-holding and stood his ground. With one quick shove, Percy managed to push back his opponent in a jump. Percy was now a little farther away from the edge—Shining Armor stumbled, but that hardly stopped him.

He gritted his teeth aggressively and swung his sword around in a circle. Before Percy could ready himself, Shining Armor dashed and brought his sword up high and then quickly swung it down above Percy's head.

Not having enough time to raise his shield, Percy only raised his exposed arm in his only defense. Shining Armor swung his sword down on Percy's arm.

 _CLANG!_ The sword struck against Percy's skin—the unnatural sound echoed through out the whole yard, no sound attempted to break the silence. Percy opened his eyes slowly and saw the long sword lying motionless on his armored skin. Percy looked to Shining Armor, who's jaw was quivering with confusion.

"Impossible..." He spoke in disbelief. Percy's curse of Achilles managed to save his butt yet again. Percy readjusted his sword, giving a cheeky smirk.

"Think fast." Percy said, as he pushed Shining Armor off. Shining Armor walked backwards in hesitation, Percy guessed that the reveal of his curse was a bit of a game changer.

Percy readied his weapons again, adjusting his shoulders. Shining Armor backed away uneasily, not really sure what to make of Percy. No guard in the crowd spoke a word, the suspense was too strong to interrupt.

Percy didn't advance towards the Prince, he wanted to demonstrate that he wasn't the aggressive one. Percy lowered his defenses half-way, but that was a bad choice. Shining Armor unexpectedly dropped his sword and then a velvet beam shot from his horn and then hit Percy in the chest.

Percy fell backwards against a wall. He looked down and saw he was trapped in the same sort of net that he was trapped in before, but his mouth was still exposed.

Percy looked back up at Shining Armor, who had a very impatient look.

"Aw come on!" Percy complained.

"I've seen enough." Shining Armor slid his sword back into his sheath. "I've should have done this in the first place."

"But that wouldn't be _nearly_ as fun, wouldn't it?" Percy grumbled "Save your breath, fighter. I'll admit, you were a tough one, but I shouldn't have let this drag on as long as it did, I should have known better."

"So what? You were just testing me?"

"Perhaps it was just my own curiosity. Which is why I'm curious as to what other dangers you posses other than being impenetrable." Shining Armor said. Percy didn't respond, he only glared in a scowl.

"If you stole the jewel or not, you still pose a threat to everypony, and I will not let your powers get out of hoof."

"You haven't seen half of it yet." Percy growled.

"All the more reason to detain you. You are dangerous." Shining Armor said. He then turned to face one of his guards. "Somepony take this prisoner to where he can't cause any trouble. And keep an extended watch for the other one. We could use this one to help us find him."

The guard saluted.

"Yes, Captain." He nodded. Shining Armor walked over to his helmet and levitated it back onto his head.

Percy just now felt something from behind the wall. He put his fingers on it, and he felt the steady rush of water flow from behind. He could feel its power channel through him. Percy sneaked a grin; he now felt the time was right to show everyone here what he was truly capable of.

"Hey, metal shoes, I'm not done talking to you." Percy shouted. Shining Armor turned around and gave an annoyed sneer.

"There is nothing left for you to say, it's over." Shining Armor reminded.

Percy only grinned. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Percy said. With a swift thrust of his hand, the wall next to Percy burst open, and an entire gust of water surged out of the wall and submerged a very surprised Shining Armor.

While all the guards surprised at what just happened, Percy found this time to fall down and role over to his sword. He grabbed the hilt by his restricted fingers. He picked up his sword and cut the glowing net that trapped him.

The netting canceled and began to dissolve instantly. Once he was free, Percy came up to his feet and turned to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor stumbled back up soaking wet and very startled. Percy didn't just let the water flow on its own, he raised his arm and the entire flow changed current and turned towards him.

Percy commanded the surge to swirl around him upwards in a large spiral. Percy wasn't satisfied yet, he still wanted to make a bigger impression. He tried channeling all the water around he could find. A few seconds later, water began to pass his feet from behind, and it eventually grew into a wave coming up from the sewer entrance in which he came out from.

The water surged up from behind him, and Percy commanded it to lift him up. Percy rose off the ground in his own personal fountain with an entire wall of water behind him, suspended in place as he controlled it. Percy was in his zone now.

Percy looked down at the crowd of guards; he looked around and saw that pegasi flew in place with their weapons, but they barely attempted to stop him. Percy looked back down to Shining Armor, who looked amazed and terrified at the same time.

"...Who are you?" Shining Armor managed to speak. Percy grinned in response to his sudden adrenaline.

"Me? I'm Nobody." Percy said. He felt like he wanted to carry on that famous name in some way. Percy then waved ' _goodbye'_ and submerged into his wave. The water had rejuvenated him, he felt his full power resurface.

Percy did a risky move; by forcing all his power to shoot him out from behind his wave, and then fell off the edge and out of sight.

Percy took one last gaze back and saw that he had lost control of his wave, the wall of water came down on the crowd of guards.

Percy looked back down and saw he was heading straight for a roof. He slammed his feet on the edge, he swung his arms vigorously to keep himself from falling off.

Once he regained his balance, he looked down and saw a small canal. Percy jumped off the roof and headed down to the small artificial river.

Percy commanded the water to rise, and it did just in time to catch him. Ponies who were walking by dropped their things and ran. Percy decided to go the direction the water was flowing, so he then surfed in his own mini wave down the canal to see where it would take him.

The way wasn't entirely clear to surf uninterrupted. he had to jump over a few bridges with pony bystanders on them. When they realized Percy was coming, they moved out of the way in fear.

"Pardon me!" He would say as he passed over the bridges. Obstacles aside, Percy tried his best to look around while he could.

As Percy swiftly passed by, he couldn't help but look at everything. This place was a real wonder; if all the questions in Percy's head could be counted up, it would be enough to fill a gumball machine. Percy was getting a little distracted by the fact that he was even here, and why he's never heard of this place.

Then, he started to think of Nico, he was still missing. Percy had to find him, but where could he be? Where could a child of Hades feel safe?

' _Dark.'_ Percy thought. _'Probably somewhere dark. I guess I'll have to find someplace dark.'_ Percy decided to start looking as soon as his little surfing session was done, the canal might take him far enough away to get out of reach from the Royal Guard.

Percy also wondered about that jewel Shining Armor was talking about, and how it was stolen by her royal highness. He had every reason to believe that this place could have been the palace, or castle or whatever. But this place was built on the edge of a mountain, that even amazed Percy to an extant for someone who isn't the architect genius, that someone would be Annabeth: she would probably love investigating the schematics of this city, castle, palace whatever. Just its overall look alone was eye candy for sure.

As Percy continued to surf down the canal sulking in his thoughts, he was wondering when he would run out of canal.

 _'This seems to be heading towards the mountain, maybe it'll take me to some foliage to hide out.'_ He thought. ' _Maybe Nico had the right mind and headed over there. You know, with all things considered, I'm not really doing so_ _—'_ Suddenly, a blue light appeared from the corner of his left eye. Percy turned to see what, but he was to late A tremendous force of energy knocked him off his wave and he rocketed into the air. Percy tried to refocus, and once he did, he found himself flying off the edge of the city, and into the abyss below.

Before Percy had the chance to scream for his life, he slammed into an extremely sloped surface. He toppled down without control, he tried desperately to grab onto something, but the surface was to slick.

Percy began to fall off, but he managed to grab the ridged edge of the surface. He was hanging with two hands on a gutter of sort.

Percy looked down as his legs swung around, he mustered a panicked shriek as he looked down at the abyss before him. Percy looked back up and saw his sword slide down the slope and fall far down until it kept getting smaller, until only the glint of its light glow was visible.

Percy—in a shivering state—hastily tried to climb up, but his grip was very fragile. Percy held on like his life depended on it, and it did. Percy began to slowly pull himself up, but the mettle gutter began to groan and creak.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh, gods. I don't think the fall in the St. Lewis was this high!"Percy exclaimed. The gutter groaned even louder, then a terrifying snap shook the gutter and Percy began to swing further out and started to lower, until Percy was holding onto it like a fire pole.

Percy closed his eyes and squeezed the gutter so hard his arms and legs started to ache.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down."Percy demanded himself. "I, I, I don't think my curse can save me from this! I, I just have to get-!" The gutter began to snap again on the top. Percy didn't dare to breathe. He lowered his head and began to pray.

 _"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."_ Percy whispered. _"I'm sorry I couldn't find you. I'm sorry I couldn't spend my last moment with you, my passing wouldn't be happy without being with you." The gutter groaned louder. "Oh gods, if you're hearing this in any possible way, I love you, I will never stop loving you. You are the best girlfriend any loser like me could ever have, you've changed my life forever. From all the torment and exhausting journeys we've been through together it was all worth it. You've made my last few days a paradise, so much that it would give Elysium a run for its money."_

Percy's hands began to slip against the rusty gutter, Percy prepared his final words. He was just poring every sorrow feeling out at this moment.

 _"I might not survive this, but that doesn't matter, you've made me feel like I had purpose, a reason to live."_ Percy's was only holding on by his fingertips now. His time was up.

 _"...I love you."_ He cooed shakily. He let go and excepted his fate. Gravity was pulling him down faster as he plummeted to the ground at an excessive rate. Percy had his arms out to his side with his eyes closed, not willing to watch how much time he had left among the living.

Assuming his curse of Achilles didn't work, which it probably wouldn't. His skin might have been impenetrable, but it probably wouldn't stop his entire body from being smashed on the inside from the shear velocity he was traveling at.

Percy was about to let go of everything he held dear until he heard a loud cry. _"Hang on!"_ A shout from above said. Percy shot his eyes wide open and looked to where it came from. A pale, purple blur was coming at him like a missile. Percy was about to react, but the blur reached him and flew under his back, carrying him off into another direction.


	7. A whole new meaning of organ stones

TWILIGHT

7\. A whole new meaning for organ stones.

Twilight was having a hard time trying to get over what happened last night at the crystal palace.

So far, nothing weird happened today, and Twilight felt that was even more unnerving. Twilight had already had enough things on her mind before her little experience; regarding her own fears for her future of the possibilities of being immortal, and her fears of being a leader.

Twilight couldn't stop thinking about the battle she had last night the whole way back to Canterlot, but Spike didn't seem to notice. Twilight worried that that wasn't the last time she would see the shrouded thief.

Despite not being able to sleep at all last night, Twilight was wide awake and on high alert, like she drank a keg of coffee. She kept still and kept her breathing to a low level to numb any noise, but was then interrupted by her brother who was sitting across from her.

"Twily?" Shining Armor rubbed her hoof. Twilight's vision refocused back to her brother, who looked a little concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked. They were sitting out on a wooden table outside Honeydew's Ice cream shop.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I guess I just dozed off for a second." Twilight answered.

Shining Armor then gasped comically. "My sister? Dozing off? Has the world gone mad?!" He teased.

Twilight laughed lightly. "Oh stop it, I'm not _that_ sedulous." She argued.

"Are you sure?" Spike said, gnawing down on his waffle cone. "You stare at the pages of books so hard I swear you're going to light them on fire." He pointed out.

Twilight rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little stiff. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Is something on your mind?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight shook her head.

"No." She said. "Last night was quite an evening, I'm just trying to think it all over." She said, looking over her back trying to see if someone was watching her—and she felt she had a right too. Spike got out of his chair and finished his treat.

"If you all need me, I'm going back to get me seconds." He marched happily back into the shop. Shining Armor smiled, looking back at Twilight.

"Yes, there were a lot of delegates there. Did you and Cadence have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes we did." Twilight replied. "The ceremony was a total bore though."

"I think anypony can agree on that," Shining Armor said. "Were the delegates nice to you?"

"They were a joy," Twilight sipped her shake. "I'm happy they seemed accepting of me, but I hope I made a good enough impression. I'd just like to start off good if I want the respect of everypony else."Twilight fluttered her wings.

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that you made any bad impression on them. I know they will all come to love you."

Twilight smirked, but she tried to hide it.

"Please don't make me blush, we're in public." She asked innocently. Shining Armor's ears dropped.

"Oh. Sorry Twily."

"That's alright, I get attention no matter where I go now."She smiled. Twilight looked down at the wooden table, she was getting that ache in her chest again whenever she felt upset. Twilight stirred her shake slowly with her magic—her dark pink aura outlined the straw. She remembered the time when she could barely use magic, that was so many years ago. So much has happened to her then and she's done so much.

Twilight gazed down at her flank and to her cutie mark. She remembered when she didn't have it, when she was only a little blank-flank. Twilight remembered having big dreams that she would be the most greatest mare in Equestria; she loved to learn new things in magic and in science. She always daydreamed about being alongside her teacher, Princess Celestia. Trying to help her in her royal duties when she was smart enough, just as Celestia helped Twilight in her learning.

But now, she was alongside her mentor as an equal, as a princess. Now that she achieved her little foalhood fantasy, she felt lost. She felt like everything changed when she got her cutie mark, her destiny was decided for her.

Was this her destiny? To be Princess? Twilight was still conflicted on how she really felt about this. Cadence may have given her a second look into it as being an opportunity, but Twilight was still a little bummed in a way. Twilight felt selfish for thinking this, but she felt like she wanted more than this, but she didn't know what.

Twilight looked up at her older brother, who was already enjoying his sundae. She mustered up some courage and spoke.

"Hey, Shiny?"She asked. Shining Armor put his spoon down.

"Yeah Twily?" He asked.

"Do you ever... feel nostalgia?" She glanced up.

Shining Armor crossed his legs. "Well, occasionally. Why? Are you feeling some?"

"A little." She smirked. "I remember when you would take me here on the weekends when we had nothing to do. Remember?"

"How could I forget?"Shining Armor smiled. "You were just a little filly back then, but look at you now. I can hardly believe it." He slid his hoof across hers. Twilight managed a soft smile, then slid her shake to the side.

"Things were a lot easier back then, huh?"She rested her head on her hoof. "Do you ever wish you could just relive the old days?" She asked.

"Sometimes."Shining replied. "Sometimes work can be stressful on me. I guess it would be nice to revisit old routine for a change. Why do you ask?"

"Eh, I don't know," Twilight shrugged. "Maybe just seeing you in your uniform here is a little off setting. I mean, you're captain of the royal guard, and you still find the time to take me out on a little social."

"Well, you got that right," Shining Armor agreed. "I only just barely made myself a petty officer back then. But I don't think my current occupation isn't nearly as impressive as yours, Twilight." He smiled with watery eyes.

"My little sister, Princess. I still can't get past at how much you've grown, Twiley. We're all proud of you." He said kindly. Twilight couldn't help but grin slightly. A complement from her brother was always rewarding in her eyes. But what if it was for something she wasn't really happy about?

Twilight's smile returned neutral.

"I can't thank you all enough for all the support you gave me to even become what I am now, but I still have my worries." She admitted.

Shining Armor tilted his head. "Worries? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just my anxiety bubbling up again, but I have mixed feelings about this." She dragged her hoof down below the table.

"Well, I understand what you're trying to say. Having a lot of responsibility dumped on you so suddenly can be a little nerve-racking at first, don't get me wrong," He assured. "But you get around it eventually and everything will start feeling like second nature to you."He said.

"That's what Cadence told me." Twilight sighed, then looked up to her brother. "Do you think I can do this? I mean, being Princess and all."She said. Shining Armor nodded happily.

"I don't have any doubt in my mind that you can't. This was made for you Twily, you were born to be a leader."

Twilight looked to the side, then back up again.

"Are you sure?"Twilight asked. Shining Armor looked confused.

"Of course I do, kid. You saved Equestria multiple times to prove that. I believe you can take on any challenge, that's what you're best at." He winked.

"That's what everypony keeps telling me."Twilight muffled. "But, is it right for me?"She asked. Shining Armor's proud smile faded.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"I mean... Well, I guess I'm just worried that things wont be the same as they used to be. My stature would attract a lot of attention. If I'm princess and I'm living in Ponyville, it wouldn't be right. My library wouldn't be the same little cozy sanctuary it always was if my doorstep is swarmed with ponies wanting to see me. And one of the delegates brought up a good point last night, what if this makes me vulnerable? I might put myself and my friends at risk, and maybe the whole village too." She sighed glumly.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother. I should just stay up here, this is were royalty is supposed to reside anyway." She said.

Shining Armor now looked surprised. "Twilight, don't think like that. Ponyville _is_ your home, it's what you want." He reminded her.

"Canterlot is my home too." Twilight mentioned. "It wouldn't be that hard to readjust to the urban life."

Shining Armor frowned. "Twily, you shouldn't feel obligated to stay here, you should be able to take liberty on your own choices. Do what your heart wants." He encouraged.

"At this moment, it's a little hard to tell exactly what it wants." Twilight slumped sadly. "I don't think..."She sighed. "I don't really think being Princess is right for me." She spoke up. Shining Armor said nothing, then held her hoof.

"I can't tell you that I know what you're going through." He said. "But like I said earlier, you should be free to make your own decisions. If you feel like it isn't right, you shouldn't feel pressured to give yourself away." He tried to assure.

"Don't worry about me, Shiny." She assured him. "I'm sure I'll get the hang of all of this. The first few weeks of anything are always hard to get over. But once those old gears of yours readjust, it'll be like a second nature." She said, trying to sound positive.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with it? If you're still not sure about your job in general, you can always call a 'time out'."

"I'll be fine, Shiny," Twilight giggled. "I guess I just... miss the old days. I know I'll get over it." She said. "Maybe it's just you and me sitting here that triggered those happy feelings I used to have. And looking at us now... Is making me realize that time is very precious." Twilight spoke softly, slightly looking off.

Shining Armor still looked concerned. "Are you sure you're okay with it then?"

"Of course." Twilight answered. "I feel like this is better than being a teacher—I will be like a super teacher. I'll have a much wider range of ponies wanting to be educated, I'll be able to give them the same opportunity as Celestia gave me. I for one think that's a much better deal." She smiled remorsefully. Shining Armor perked his ears up, and he managed a tired grin.

"Well, I only concern for your own happiness. I don't want to see my little sister struggle. Are you sure you're okay with it? I would be more than willing to help you on assignments."

"Really, Shiny, I'll be fine. You have your own job, and so do I. I can manage." She promised. "Besides, I have more opportunity to see Cadence, and she's offered, well, tutoring for Princesshood. I think I'm in good shape, I have the best ponies in the world next to me, and I can't be more thankful than that." She smiled tenderly.

Shining Armor's sorrowful muzzle lifted to a small grin. "Okay, Twily. If you say so." He reached over and playfully punched her shoulder. "I know you know what you're doing, I don't have a hint of doubt. But I'd be more than happy to help you anyway I can."

"You don't have to do that; it would be a little strange that the captain of the royal guard giving his Princess advise. Wouldn't that spark some form of controversy?"

"Don't worry, I have to commute with Princess Celestia and Luna all the time with political matters, especially with Cadence in the Crystal Empire. I'm your brother anyway, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't help you." He said.

Twilight considered that in some form. "Well, okay. I don't want to be inconvenient in anyway for you."

"Twilight, you're one of the two most important mares in my life, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you?" He asked. Twilight was afraid to answer. "—I'd be a lousy brother, that's why. As long as you're okay with it, you can give me or Cadence a call whenever you need us. We would be more than happy to help." He smiled.

Twilight grinned with small gilt. "Well, alright then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a running start before my hooves get too muddy."

"That's what we're here for." Shining Armor said, standing up from his seat. Twilight fallowed up by doing the same.

"But Twilight, if this becomes to difficult for you, just let one of us know." He reminded her.

Twilight smirked. "Relax, Shiny. Of course I will, but I'll prove to all of you that I can do this. Princess Celestia bestowed this on me, I want to show her I can do it alone." She stated firmly. Shining Armor shook his head, but still smiling.

"You're never alone, Twiley." He said. He came up to her and gave her a warm, tight hug that only her brother could give. Twilight let herself relax and returned the embrace.

"I love you, kid." He said.

"I love you too, BBBFF." Twilight nuzzled her brother's neck. A nice way to conclude a conversation—Twilight always enjoyed happy endings. Shining Armor always tried to look like the big and tough captain he was expected to be, and he was, but Twilight knew him too well that he wasn't all brute and orders, he was a loving brother too.

Him and Twilight out in public together was a sight for sore eyes anyway, but them being affectionate towards each other must have been a small spectacle. But Twilight didn't care, she was just happy the bond between them hasn't faded away over the years, he was just the same, devoted brother he's always have.

Twilight and her brother released each other from their bonds and patted each other, then a noise came from the table. They both looked over and saw Spike lifting a class of more ice cream—he then paused and looked at both of them.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

Twilight laughed softly. "No you didn't, Spike. Me and Shiny were just straightening things out." She said.

"Oh, that's a relief," Spike leaned on the table. "I thought something happened."

"No, we're just catching up on a few things. Weren't we?" Shining Armor winked to her little sister. Twilight mimicked what he did earlier and playfully punched him in his leg.

"Yeah, I guess we've both been pretty busy lately, we haven't had a get-together like this in a few years." She said. Spike got back up on his seat.

"Well why not let it last a little while longer?" He suggested, then picked up a spoon. "Who wants some? I can't finish this or I'll get queasy." Shining Armor looked up at the street clock.

"I have a few minutes left before I have to get back to work. Are you on a schedule too, Twiley?" He looked back down at his sister.

Twilight only grinned. "I have all day."

* * *

 _*Sigh* 'That was refreshing,'_

Twilight thought, as she and her brother walked up to her temporary chambers. ' _But now, it's time to get back to work. This is easy, I can do this. I need more confidence in myself, I mean I have the support of my friends and family behind me. I can get through anything with them, and this will be no exception. I can do this! ...I hope.'_

Twilight was climbing up the steps close behind her brother. She may have gotten motivation and support from Cadence and her brother, and of course she believed them, but she was still left with a small ache in her chest. She still couldn't fully shake all of her worry off, but she was trying.

Twilight was never one to pass up new things, but she still felt uneasy, as if this assignment made her nervous, which it did. But nevertheless, Twilight was never one to back down either. She had all the strength she needed, she could do this, but it was still a little scary.

And speaking of scary, when Twilight came to the last step, she heard a faint hum sound from behind. She stop dead in her tracks and looked behind herself, nothing was there. A painful chill spread across her body, it couldn't have been _him_ , nothing was there. Maybe those unexpected firework misuses that happened a little while ago made her edgy.

"Hey, you alright?" Spike tugged at her leg. Twilight blinked and looked down at the curious dragon beside her.

"Yeah, come on." She said quickly, not feeling eager to stay there. Spike stood dazed for a second then walked up besides her. Before she could turn her head around, she bumped into her brother. He turned over and smiled.

"Oh, sorry sis. I should watch where I'm standing."

Twilight shook her head. "No, I should watch where I'm trotting." She laughed nervously. "A-Are we there yet?"

"You're standing right next to it." He pointed across from her. She looked over and saw the door to her chamber with a small flag with her star on it.

Twilight blanked. "Oh." She muttered. Shining Armor offered her step first, but Spike managed to weasel his way under her legs. The ivory tower her chamber was in was tall and wide—just what she needed to feel small. Spike pulled up a chair and climbed up, he rested his arms behind his head and sighed. Twilight levitated her saddle bag onto her bed.

Shining Armor's broad self came up next to her. "You have everything you need?" He asked.

"I sure do." Twilight patted him on his back. "I suppose you need to get back to your quarters now, right?" She asked.

Her brother shrugged. "Not at the moment," He said. "I'm going to be patrolling this afternoon, under Princess Luna's orders."

Twilight tilted her head. "What for?" She asked.

"She didn't say. All she said was to keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"That's weird. Did something happen?"

"I'd assume so, I don't know much else about it—she's being very quiet about it."

Twilight thought about that. "Odd," Twilight muttered. "Luna shouldn't have given an order like that without telling me or Cadence about it—especially Celestia. Why do you think she did that?"

"Well, maybe you could talk to her about it, but I don't think she wants to be bothered right now—she didn't look very happy." Shining Armor said. "Anyway, I should be going." He levitated his captains helmet onto his head, and he gave a warm expression. "See you later tonight?" He asked.

Twilight smiled happily. "Yes, and looking forward to it." Both siblings approached each other and gave each other tight hugs, concluding their nice get-together.

Twilight heard hooves trotting up the steps—she saw a guard come up around the door, with urgency on her face.

Twilight and her brother both looked behind.

The guard stood direct. "Forgive my intrusion, your highness, but your brother is needed." She saluted. Shining Armor walked up to her.

"Of course. Have you found something?"

"We have, sir. We might have found the thi—" She stopped herself, then looked to Twilight. "—T-The thistle. The missing thistle shipment has just pulled in, and we need you to verify it." She said.

"Alright," Shining Armor complied. "It's always safe to check for any terror threats, especially when shipments have been missing for a few days."

"Of course, Captain." She lowered her hoof. She opened the doorway for him. "If you would just come this way." She offered his presence.

"Of course. Show me where." He began to walk out, then gave one final look back at Twilight. "Catch you later."

Twilight nodded happily. Shining Armor winked then fallowed the guard out. But before the door could close all the way, both of their faces turned serious, then the door closed.

Twilight blinked a few times, then Spike spoke up.

"Well that was weird." He leaned his head on the arm rest. "Do you recall any missing thistle shipments?"

"No." Twilight said. "If there was, I probably would have known about it."

"Eh, it's probably not important. I mean, it's _thistle_ after all." He shrugged. "Well, if you need me, I'll just be taking a little nap." He rolled over, trying to get himself comfy.

Twilight smiled. "Okay, sleepyhead," She giggled. "You've earned it."

"Hey, ice cream makes me sleepy." He mumbled sleepily. And before she knew it, Spike was already fast asleep. Twilight shook her head smiling. Spike was adorable when he tried to act. He probably didn't really want to get involved in the inner workings of running the kingdom, and Twilight didn't blame him, she would rather not be working on them right now too.

Twilight then levitated a pillow and a small blanket from her bed and lightly tucked him in. She smiled and turned away to her desk.

' _Well, those documents aren't going to write themselves.'_ She sighed. She then sat down on her chair and began writing.

* * *

The room was very quiet.

The only sound was of her quill gliding across the paper as she wrote her documents. She had been working for a little while, and was starting to feel a little sleepy herself.

Twilight glanced at the small clock that was on her desk, she hadn't looked at it since she had started. At first glance, Twilight raised her brow.

"Only ten minutes?" Her tired voice broke the silence. "Feels like a lot longer than that. Hmm, I managed to write a seventeen page management case in ten minutes, impressive." She complemented herself. She considered that maybe she spends to much time writing in the first place that she becomes one with the quill.

"Okay, I guess I earned myself a small break. Lets get some fresh air." She rose from her chair and stretched her legs and flexed her wings. She calmly walked over to the door to open it. As soon as her hoof and the door made contact, something cold touched her shoulder. Twilight quickly turned her head around and saw him, the scrawny and cloaked thief stood besides her. His empty face struck her soul with terror.

Before she could scream, she woke up from her dream, with Spike shaking her foreleg.

"Twilight, wake up!" He pleaded.

"Wha, huh?!" Twilight gasped in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked worryingly.

"I, I uh..." She breathed heavily, looking around her surroundings with wide eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." She said. Spike slowly backed away.

"Twilight, did you have a nightmare?"

Twilight shook her head and regrouped her focus. "Yeah, you could say that." She rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I ate to much ice cream, that stuff can give you nightmares you know."

"Well, I ate a bucket load more than both you and Shining Armor and I was sleeping like a kitten. You sounded like you were scared."

"Yes, I was scared. Thank you for waking me, Spike." She hugged him in relief. Spike's eyes were shifting uncomfortably, a little confused as to really what just happened. Spike pulled himself away.

"Look, uh, we've been cooped up in this tower for a while. Want to go for a walk and calm ourselves?" He suggested.

Twilight smiled tiredly. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Twilight's legs couldn't stop shaking.

A stroll through the streets in Canterlot was always peaceful and relaxing, but she was a little distracted at the moment. Twilight had her head lowered. She heard the whispers of ponies walking by due to her appearance in public, but she didn't care.

Twilight tried to maintain her composure, but her mind was flooded with the image of _his_ empty face, and his cold touch. Twilight and Spike were walking close to the canal that led from the mountain. Twilight swallowed down a nervous whimper, when Spike spoke up.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

Twilight turned to him as they kept walking. "I'm better now. No need to worry." She smiled weakly.

"I feel like I kind of do." Spike replied. "I don't know if anypony else noticed, but you've been pretty jumpy lately."

Twilight blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, on the train ride back you've been acting a little uneasy. And I've noticed earlier that you were spacing out a lot. Is something bothering you?" He asked. Twilight was afraid to answer, she didn't know whether or not he would really understand.

"Come on, Spike, I honestly don't have a clue on what you are talking..." She was cut off by Spike, who stopped. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He had an unsatisfied look in his eye. Twilight paused, he could probably tell she was playing dumb. Twilight sighed and sat down in a act of surrender. Her ears dropped, and Spike came up and rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Mind telling your o'l uncle Spike whats illing you?" He asked in his best fatherly tone. Twilight did her best not to chuckle—she tried to muster up her courage to talk.

"I don't really know myself, Spike. This is all really strange to me too." She admitted. "It started last night, something about the—"

"Heads up!" Spike pointed up. Before Twilight could look up, Spike fiercely pulled her out of the way, despite his smaller stature. Where they used to be standing, a large amount of water splashed down onto the sidewalk—enough to fill a small pool. Spike and Twilight both stood back up dazed—they weren't completely free of range from the water, they were for the most part _soaked_.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, shaking water off her coat.

"I have no idea. Where did all of that water come from?" Spike brushed his scales.

"Did somepony dump off their bath water by accident?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Beats me." Spike said. "Well whoever did that needs to watch where they're dumping their water. Do they not know what sinks are?"

A distant bang sounded from above on one of the rooftops of the building next to them. Ponies who were courious as to where the water came from also looked up to the noise.

"Are they okay up there?" Twilight wondered.

"You think we should go up and see if they're okay?"

"Perhaps." Twilight said. "Come on, we should—"

"Uh, Twi? Look." Spike pointed over to the canal. Twilight's jaw dropped as a huge surge of water was rising from the canal.

Spike got behind Twilight's leg. "Now whats going on?" He backed up unsteadily. Then, a lean figure dropped down onto the surge from above, but it didn't fall through it. Twilight only watched as the surge transformed into a wave and then carried the figure off down the canal at unnatural speed. As the wave disappeared around the corner, Twilight blanked as to what she just saw.

"Did you see that?" Spike woke her back. "That guy was surfing! Without a board!"

"W-Who was that?" Twilight marveled. "Did he just control the water?"

"I have no idea, who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." Twilight lowered her back to Spike's level. "Come on, we'll have to catch up to him!" She declared. Spike hopped up on her back.

"Okay, but are you sure you are able to—!" Spike was cut off once Twilight flew up swiftly into the air, while Spike hanging on too her shoulders.

Twilight flew up above the canal and saw the wave moving a distance away. Twilight set her sights and flew after it. She maneuvered around buildings and structures as she tried to fly close behind to check out who was on the wave.

As Twilight increased her speed, she felt Spike's claws dig into her coat, he must have been holding on due to her being a bad flier. She glanced back at him slightly.

"You hanging in there?" She asked. Spike opened his eyes, then his thin pupils shrank.

"Watch out!" Twilight turned around in time. A small crane moving a pipe was moving in their way. Acting on instinct, she twirled downwards into a spiral just missing it, and she proceeded to fly forward.

Twilight gasped in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Spike awed, just as surprised as she was. Twilight's mind was racing as she tried to answer.

"Uh...reflexes, maybe?" She guessed.

"Well, keep it up because we're catching up to him!" Spike pointed ahead. Twilight found herself closing in on that surfer guy. Twilight fallowed closely behind the wave, and his features were starting to make out. She was surprised to see what he looked like.

"Hey," Spike said. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"He does." Twilight replied. "He looks like the creatures in the other world. But how is he controlling the water?"

"I don't know. Whats that glowing thing he's holding?" Spike brought up. Twilight also spotted a thin glowing object in his right hand. Twilight shifted and sped up faster.

"Well, we might as well ask him." She insisted. But before Twilight could get confidant in her flying, the surfer guy ducked into a small tunnel. Twilight stopped her velocity and came to a grinding halt before she could slam into the wall.

Twilight grunted in frustration. "Drat!"

"Dead end, huh?" Spike said.

"Not if I can't help it." Twilight denied. She rose farther up the wall until she reached the peak. "Come on, lets see if we can't go around."

"Can't we just go back to the room?" Spike whined. "I think we're more than awake now."

"No, Spike." She denounced. "We've got to find out whats going on. Because it looked like he was in a hurry."

"Alright. But what if it doesn't—?" A distant blue light and cracking noise sounded from the other end of where the tunnel would end up.

Before Anyone could speak up, Twilight took off over the wall and onto the balcony of a nearby tower.

Twilight glided down onto her hooves, Spike got off quickly got off and climbed up onto the railing to look around. Twilight did the same; she looked down at the canal and saw the wave had dissipated, rough water only remained, the surfer was nowhere to be seen.

Twilight chewed on her hoof anxiously, she couldn't let him get away, she might have found one of the greatest magical finds of the century, she couldn't let him get away.

"Where did he go?" Twilight gazed around in every direction.

"I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he got away?" Spike suggested.

"No. He couldn't have." Twilight shook her head. "Where did that light come from? Do... Do you think that—?"

Spike pulled her leg to get her attention. "Uh, I think I've found him." He pointed down at the cliff. Twilight looked down and gasped. The same surfer guy was dangling on a broken gutter.

He looked like he was struggling to hold on as he hung above the abyss. Twilight nervously kicked her legs on the floor, she was starting to panic on what to do.

"He's in trouble!"

"No kidding." Spike fallowed up. "What should we do?" Spike, sounding a little concerned himself. But before Twilight was going to act, the surfer let go and descended down.

Twilight yelped in reaction. Without thinking through, she jumped and dashed down with all the power she could conjure. Twilight heard Spike faintly cry as she flew down. Twilight was approaching the descender.

"Hang on!" She shouted. She got his attention—he looked at her and raised his arms in defense.

Just as she calculated, she manged to swoop right below him to carry him away to safety, but she _miscalculated_ on how much he weighed. He landed on her back and was bringing her down with her, killing off all of her momentum. She grunted from the unexpected setback.

"You're a lot heavier than I thought!" She shouted.

"What?!" Her passenger exclaimed.

"Hold on! I'll get us out!" She conjured her magic, and an entire field of energy adsorbed them.

After a flash of light, they both reappeared in her chamber and fell onto the bed next to each other.

Twilight's face was submerged into her pillow, she gasp and coughed at the same time. Twilight took a few seconds to realize where she was. Twilight slowly look to her side and saw the surfer guy looking at her in a frozen grimace. His sea-green eyes looked at her's with terrified confusion.

A nervous smile formed on Twilight's lips, kind of realizing their awkward position.

"Uh... Hi?" She asked, with a nervous chuckle. Her guest scramble fast off the bed and made his way into the corner of the room, knocking over a few chairs. He clicked something on his arm and a large, bronze shield sprawled out.

Twilight rose from the bed in surprise, mostly startled by the bronze disk on his arm.

"Wait! Don't be afraid!" She pleaded. "I just saved your life. It's alright."

"Hey, thank you and I really appreciate it, but please tell me you didn't bring me here just to turn me over." He squatted in a defensive pose. Twilight blinked.

"Turn you over? What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He stated. "Everyone here thinks I stole some jewel or something."

"A, jewel?" Twilight wondered.

"The guards or whatever say I stole a jewel, and that I should return it to 'her royal highness'. If everyone had at least the kindness to spare me some insight as to where the heck in the world I am, I might have cooperated better. _But_ , they would all rather shove spears down my mouth instead." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. He was very shaky—Twilight guessed that after falling, he wasn't expecting to be rescued.

Twilight tried to think, was he a criminal? What jewel was he talking about? And it belonged to her royal highness? Who? It wasn't her's.

He said he didn't do it, but how could she know? Although, he did nearly fall to his death, he still might have been shocked by suddenly being evaded from it. And Twilight knew for a fact that he wasn't of this world. He really must have been feeling lost and very edgy at the moment.

Twilight decided to try and make him seem a little more welcomed in her presence. Twilight then noticed something below his neck, and she gasped.

"You're hurt!"She pointed out. He looked down and shrugged.

"Oh, you've noticed my bite didn't you? Heh, I was going to try and find someone who would treat it, but I think I've told you already what would happen when I tried to ask nicely to anyone here."

"How did you get it?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," The surfer shook his. "I don't remember a thing. I don't even remember how I got here." Twilight looked at his bite. It looked very big and nasty, but it didn't look infectious, she _guessed_. Her medical studies were a little rusty when it came to tell if wounds were deadly or not.

"Okay, well, I could try and heal it if you'd like?" She offered. The surfer raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have hands." He pointed out.

Twilight shrugged. "I know that. But I don't think I need them." She smiled. The surfer made an uneasy expression, he probably didn't understand the method she would use.

"You sure about that?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, unless you want to keep it, I'm willing to help. But, you'll probably have to put away your, uh, weapon, though." She said. It took him a few seconds to make a move, but he slowly stood back up and he clicked his shield, and it folded back up into his wrist, into the form of a bronze watch.

Twilight's eyes widened.

"Wow." She marveled. "Did you use a spell on that? That's incredible!"

He grinned, he looked like he was lightening up a bit.

"No, not a spell, at least I don't think."

"I've never seen anything transform like that before." She marveled some more. "Alright," She readdressed the situation. "Come up, lets take a look at that bite." She asked nicely. He seemed a little hesitant at first, probably not sure whether or not he fully trusted her. Twilight tried her best to give him a friendly impression, considering all the trauma he said he went through—Twilight didn't blame him for thinking this might be suspicious.

Finally, he made his way back onto the bed without taking his eyes off her. He slowly sat back on his knees and slowly revealed his bit more openly. Twilight squinted her eyes, it looked like it wasn't too recent, she might have a trick.

"Okay, I can fix this. But try not to be frightened from what I'm about to do." She assured. Her horn began to glow, it lit up his slightly scared face. He backed up slightly in reaction, sliding his hand int his pocket.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. But this might sting for a second."She warned. He blinked.

"W-Whats that supposed to mean?" Before Twilight could answer, she started to work her magic. Her aura emitted from her horn and made its way to his bite.

He began to hiss in protest. Twilight focused her magic on his wound for a long moment, long enough that she thought was right.

"Almost..." She let go of her concentration and the flow stopped. Her glow faded which made the room dim down to its original setting. Once the aura disappeared, only a faint scar could be seen below his collar bone .

Being surprised, the surfer felt around where his bite used to be vigorously. Though it looked successful, Twilight only pouted, she thought she could do better than that.

"Disappointing." Twilight said. "I thought I would do a little more than that. Do you feel okay?" She asked. The surfer looked back up with wide eyes.

"You know, their are priests where I'm from who devote their entire lives trying to do what you just did."

"Oh. Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"We call them miracles. And yes, that was cool." He complemented.

Twilight grinned in gratification. "Oh, well, thank you." She said.

"No, I should be thanking you. You've been the only... _pony_ here I've come across that's been remotely helpful. And since you just healed my potential slow death, I think I owe you one." His expression was easing.

"Oh, well, it was nothing. Only a few years in magic healing class, nothing too fancy." She said.

"How did you even do that?" He asked. "Are the ones with horns the only ones who can do that kind of stuff?"

"Well, yes." Twilight confirmed. "It's mainly a unicorn ability. Though, it's not impossible for earth-pony or pegasi to preform."

The surfer looked like he was slowly processing this, but he only seemed to look more confused. He then tilted his head to the side, looking at her own side. "Well, what are you?"

"What?"

"You got wings and a horn." He said. Twilight grinned at his question nervously.

"Well, yes. Yes I do."She unfolded her wings. "I'm kind of special in a way. I'm an alicorn." She said. The surfer crossed his arms.

"An ali-corn?" He sounded out. "Never heard of that before."

Twilight smiled and put her wings away.

"Well, thank you."She replied. There was a bit of a silent moment where both of them kind of realized the slight awkward situation this all was. Both of them kind of struggled to say something to break this weird quietness, it wasn't until Twilight just remembered something vital when talking to a stranger.

"Doh! How could I forget?" She hit her head with her hoof. "I forgot to introduce myself. Perhaps I should have told you my name before I decided to heal you. It's 'first response 101'." She smiled with guilt.

"Yeah, I guess we were both kind of distracted, right?"

"I suppose."She said with giddiness. "Well anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle. And I'm very pleased to meet you. Even if under these unusual circumstances." She greeted.

"Well, unusual is right." He agreed. He was about to raise his hand but he paused. He looked like he was hesitating whether to introduce himself or not "I'm...Percy, Jackson. And with your, uh, magic, I feel fortunate that I've met you, Twilight." He introduced himself slowly. He held out his hand in front of her. Twilight only looked at it, unsure whether or not what to do. But then she remembered that the greeting that beings like he used to respectfully greet each other.

Twilight raised her hoof to his hand, and he gripped it firmly.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Percy." She said, with a sincere smile. Percy let go oh her hoof and looked around.

"So, are we alone up here?" He asked.

"No. My little assistant Spike, he's up here—"Twilight's jaw dropped. How could she have forgotten Spike? "Oops..." She squeaked.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry, wait right here, I'll be back." She grinned nervously. She teleported herself to the balcony where she left Spike on. She appeared and saw Spike sitting down with his legs crossed. He looked up at her, not looking so surprised.

"I was wondering when you would realize I was gone." He stood back up, rolling his eyes. Twilight didn't reply, but only grabbed him in her field and teleported themselves back onto her bed.

Spike rubbed his eyes.

"You could have said something before you'd tele—" Spike looked behind himself and saw Percy, who also looked surprised. "EEP!"Spike ran behind Twilight for defense. He shakily poked his head out from behind. "I-I see you've saved him from falling." He guessed. Twilight smiled back at Percy, his eyes looked wide and expecting of anything.

"This is Spike!"She swung him around, he was as stiff as a wood plank. "He's my assistant." Spike lied still, then slowly raised his arm in a slow wave.

"Uh, hi there." He managed a half-hearten greeting.

"...Hello." Percy replied.

"Spike, this is Percy." Twilight introduced.

"Hi there, Percy. So uh, how are you doing?" Spike asked blatantly. "I assume you're happy not being a shredded cheese right now?"

"I guess so."Percy replied a little perplexed. "Pardon my curious self, but are you a...?" He looked hesitant to answer.

"Dragon."Spike huffed offended. "I might no look like much, but you better make sure you don't rub me the wrong way. I just might have you grilled for dinner."Spike grinned maniacally, exposing his claws. Twilight gazed down at him crossly. Spike looked up in confusion. "What? I was just joking." He shrugged his shoulders.

"A dragon with a sense of humor." Percy rubbed his chin. "Most dragons I meet just try to eat me on the spot."

"Yeah, they'll do that." Spike shrugged. " _Punks_." He mumbled, probably recalling those other dragons he was forced to impress that time Twilight intervened.

"Say, Spike. Why don't you get us some water?" She asked.

"Alright," He replied. Then he hopped off the bed. "Lets just hope the plumbing is better than the last room we stayed in." He trailed off as he went into the small bathroom.

Twilight turned back at Percy and tried to keep her happy face on. "I'm sorry. He's usually more easygoing. He's probably just a little surprised that you're here." She apologized.

Percy smiled. "Hey, I can't complain. It's been only six minutes and this is the most safe I've felt all day."

"I'm sorry you've been chased around, you must be exhausted."

"Nah, I'm just confused is all." He rubbed his neck.

"Well, uh, would you like some insight? I'd assume this is all a little overwhelming for you?" She asked.

"Tell me about it." Percy sighed. "I'd like to know exactly why all of this is happening." He said, waiting for some explanations. Twilight smiled.

"Well, you are in Canterlot right now, the capital city of Equestria." She explained. Percy squinted his eyes, like he just witnessed something he couldn't comprehend.

"Wait. Canterlot? Equestria?" He asked. "I'm guessing by these names I'm bound to meet more equines, right?" He asked.

"Well, that's most of the population. But its not just ponies: there's griffons, dragons, and deer, to name a few." She said.

"Right..." Percy nodded slowly. "And I'm only assuming that there is no one here that looks like me, right?"

"To my knowledge, no." She said.

"I was afraid of that."Percy mumbled. "Then, you must have already gotten the idea that I'm not from around here."

"Yes. You are a very unique creature to this place. There are not many creatures in Equestria that only walk on two legs.

"Okay," Percy resumed in a calm tone. "It's a shame that the locals around here didn't get a good impression of me."

"But I don't understand," Twilight wondered. "What jewel were they talking about?"

"I would love to have ask them," Percy said. "But I take it they didn't have time for _negotiating_."

"If it belonged to one of the princesses, this would be widespread news. And I don't own any jewel."

"Princess?" Percy asked. Twilight blanked, she started blushing again. She really hated that.

"Oh right. I guess I forgot that part." She laughed nervously. "I'm in fact a princess. In case if my crown wasn't obvious."She pointed to her crown laying on her work desk. Percy looked behind and looked surprised. Then he looked back.

"Oh. I guess I should have bowed first, huh?"

Twilight laughed. "That's okay." She assured, slightly regretfully. "I'm actually not that used to me being a princess." Her laughter faded.

"Well, I didn't expect I would meet a princess today." Percy said. "Then again, there wasn't a lot of things I wasn't expecting today anyway."

"Well, I hope I've been hospitable enough." Twilight hoped. "Newcomers in Equestria shouldn't be treated like this, even if they were suspected of stealing something."

"Hey, you saved me from falling down a mountain and healed my potential fatal wound. I think I'm more than in your favor in those two accounts. I guess that means I owe you _two_ favors now." Percy proposed.

Twilight smile weakened. "Please, don't push yourself, I'm too used to ponies doing favors for me." She sighed. Twilight knew she should contain herself, the last thing she wanted was to bore someone else with her royal life drama. Besides, she had other matters on her mind, concerning for Percy and his situation. She felt that his was probably a little more dire.

Percy opened his mouth to say something when Spike groaned in the bathroom.

"Now you've got to be kidding me!" He banged what sounded like the wall. Twilight and Percy both leaned themselves to see the door, when Spike came out with a strip of toilet paper stuck to his foot, he look very annoyed.

"Not too break up your conversation, but we have a leak." He tapped his claw, as a small pool of water came out from the room and past his foot.

Twilight pouted.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Percy"She apologized. "I better fix this."

She got up and trotted over to the bathroom. The sink was running so high the drain couldn't drain it fast enough. She looked down at Spike who was holding the broken off fossett.

"The stupid nob broke off."He groaned impatiently. Twilight sighed.

"Okay, let me fix this. I've fixed a few—" The water suddenly started to slow, and then stopped completely until a few drops remained.

Twilight paused and processed what just happened, then looked behind herself and saw Percy standing behind her, staring at the (used to be) exploding sink.

He glanced at both Twilight and Spike, who wore blank faces. Spike stared back at the sink, then back to Percy in surprise.

"You didn't do that did you?" He asked. Percy smirked.

"I did," He admitted. "And watch this." He concentrated again. Twilight suddenly felt the water around her hooves trickle past them and back into the bathroom. Her and Spike both watched in disbelief as the water from the floor climbed up the sink and down into the drain, where only the sound of it going down was only to be heard.

Once all the clogged water was drained away, and Spike shuttered.

"Dude, that was creepy." He rubbed his scaly arms. Twilight on the other hoof, was jumping with amazement gleaming in her eyes.

"That was incredible!" She squeed. She then turned to Percy, who backed away slightly in response to Twilight's reaction. "How did you do that?" She got up in his face.

"Uh, It's an ability I have." He shifted his eyes as he backed up.

"I can't believe it, you can control water! Water is the hardest thing to control in any field of magic!"

"Well, uh, I'm happy you found that amusing?"Percy guessed.

"You're darn right I did!" Twilight grinned one last time. Twilight was feeling a little overwhelmed with what she just saw, she had a million questions piling up in her head but she didn't know which to ask first.

"Oh boy," She tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. But this is just too exciting." She laughed happily. "How do you—?" Twilight's words were cut when pounding noises where knocking on the door.

"Your highness?"A gritty voice called from behind the door. "Are you alright?" He asked. Percy's face turned pale with fear. Twilight acted fast. She opened the closet door on the other end of the room. Then her aura appeared around Percy.

"Hey, what the—?!" Percy squirmed in confusion as he floated in midair.

 _"Quick, hide in here!"_ She whispered. _"I'll let you out when it's all clear."_ Before Percy could reply, Twilight made him fly across the room as he yelped like a bird.

He slammed into the closet against all the provided coats. Twilight closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry!" Twilight shouted. "I'll be right with you!" She began to trot over to her desk to retrieve her crown; she also fixed the bed and lifted the chairs upright effortlessly as she casually trotted past. Spike climbed up on top of his cushioned chair and curled up like he was sleeping.

Twilight levitated her crown promptly back onto her head. She made her way back to the door, leaving the room looking virtually unchanged as she left it.

Twilight brushed herself and stood up straight to present herself royally. She opened her door and saw Corporal Bars standing in front of the door. Twilight gasped—he was covered in mud and was dripping with water. His mane and tail were soaking wet, and his eyes looked very twitchy.

"I heard you shout, your highness, are you alright?" He asked. Twilight was very confused on what happened to him she didn't speak for a few seconds.

"I, I just stubbed my hoof, that's all." She lied. "But what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

Bars grumbled angrily. "That's mostly the reason why I've been sent up here." He said. "There are two, two-legged criminals running lose around Canterlot. One of them stuffed me into the ground while the other made a wave crash down on me!" He explained angrily. "I've been ordered to guard your quarters until further notice." Bars concluded. Twilight hesitated slightly, she briefly glanced back at the closet door she hid Percy in. Not to mention there was another like Percy running around too. She knew who the corporal was talking about, and she was hiding the culprit.

Twilight knew Percy was innocent, he couldn't have done anything wrong, she saw it in his eyes, she could just feel it.

Twilight tried to sound surprised.

"Oh my! That's terrible." She dramatically said. "I hope you stop them soon, Corporal. What crime did they commit?" She asked. Bars's face froze, looking a little conflicted.

"That is classified, your highness." He blurted out. Twilight tilted her head.

"Classified? From whom?"She asked.

"Uh, w-we don't know for certain, Princess." He hesitated. "All I can tell you is that something vital has been stolen. And the two we've spotted match the profiles of the ones who stole it."He said.

"What's been stolen, exactly?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know myself, Princess."He admitted. "Please forgive me, but I'm forbidden to reveal much more." He said.

Twilight knew Bars was acting strange, she could detect that cornered tone in his voice. There seemed to be a lot of fuss going about this _stolen_ object. Percy told her that it was a jewel that belonged to what she assumed was one of the other three princesses.

But why weren't they telling her about it? Her own guards! Twilight knew she had to get to the bottom of this and clear Percy's name, because now she was getting a little curious.

' _Okay, this is getting a little suspicious.'_ Twilight considered. ' _Maybe it's time for me to come out and exercise my own authorities.'_

"Well, alright, Corporal." She said in a half-convinced tone. "You can carry out your orders as instructed. Don't let me get in your way."

"You are never in the way, Princess Twilight." He bowed his head.

"But don't you think you should get cleaned up first? You do look like you could use a bath."She suggested. Bars snorted.

"There is no need, Princess. I am fine just the way I am."He stood confidently.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked nicely. "I wouldn't mind if you went to go get yourself cleaned up. And what if somepony else were to come up here and see you like this? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for it." She said. Bars shifted uneasily.

"Well, I suppose I could..." He considered. "But I have my orders, Princess." He denied her offer.

Twilight smiled. "Don't worry, you can just tell them that I gave you permission. They'll understand." She insisted.

"Are you sure? What if those criminals come up here?" He asked. Twilight paused, she tried to think of a way to keep Bars away. He wasn't going to take a bath forever, it's not in his training to take his time.

Twilight suddenly had an idea; it was a spell she never thought she would have to use. Twilight almost giggled in excitement because of it, it was perfect.

"Tell you what," Twilight proposed. "I have some work to do with my secretary. I'll head down there early while you're washing up. Does that work better?"She asked.

"Really?" He blinked. "Are you sure it's not an inconvenience for you?"

"Of course not." Twilight assured. "I have to consider everypony, including my guards as well."

"You're too generous, Princess." Bars complemented.

"I've been feeling itchy to get out and stretch my wings for awhile anyway." She said. "I'll be out in a minute, let me finish writing my documents."

"Of course, your highness, take your time." He bowed smiling. Twilight nodded and went back into her chambers. She closed the door behind her. Spike got up immediately and walked over to her.

"Are you going to leave that Percy guy in the closet while you're out there?" He asked.

"No, Spike." Twilight shook her head. "I've got an idea, I'm going to straighten things out."She said. She trotted over to the closet door.

"I have a feeling it involves a lot of sneaking about." Spike crossed his arms in disappointment. Twilight looked back at him while she opened the closet door.

"Nope, even better." She winked. Twilight opened the door to see Percy tucked in between the cramped walls. Twilight managed to pull him out with her magic. Percy shook his head to rid of some of the dust that was in there.

"Is he gone?" He coughed.

"No." She denied. "He's waiting for me to come with him. Which is why I'm going to lead all of them away so I can help you find your way." She said. She released her magical hold of him.

"How are you going to do that?" He rubbed his wrists. Twilight smiled.

"I've got an idea, but I'm going to need your body." She said. Percy blinked, getting mixed signals by what she meant.

"Um, what for?" He asked in slight concern.

"Don't worry,"She assured. "I just need you for a spell I'm going to use. It won't hurt a bit... At least I don't think." She hoped.

"Okay..." Percy got up with an uncomfortable tone in his voice. "What do you need my body for? You're not going to turn me into a frog, are you?"

Twilight laughed. "No, silly. That would be too easy. I'd like to try something more _challenging_." She grinned with determination.

"Easy just isn't good enough for her sometimes." Spike muttered to Percy. Twilight heard that, but she was just to excited to use the spell to be angry.

"Alright Percy, just stand in front of me. It'll only take a second." He did what she said, though looking a little nervous about it.

"Okay, I just hope they're not long and painful second." Percy hoped.

"Don't worry, It'll probably be more painful to me than you." She assured.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."Percy said.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh, sure." Percy looked from side to side.

"Alright, lets do this."She readied herself. She closed her eyes and prepared the spell. It was an experimental and unstable spell, but it had to work.

Her horn began to glow with her intense concentration. Small flares began to shoot out and her legs began to tremble. This was also a very hard spell to conjure. If she wasn't careful she might as well fry herself.

A light, misty like aura seeped out of her horn and accumulated onto her target. She could tell Percy wasn't too sure about this; she cracked open her eye and saw that the glowing mist was around him completely. Percy was so still Twilight thought that she accidentally suspended him.

"Not to interrupt the process or anything, but what are you doing exactly?" He asked. His voice worried was slightly alternated by the magic.

"Almost done." Twilight said. "Just a little more..." The mist grew slightly brighter and started to slow its wave-like movement. Twilight bit her lip, the hard part was coming up. Once the time was just right, she finished her spell and opened her eyes, as the mist flew back into her in the blink of an eye.

Twilight fell to the floor, holding her head in pain. Spike ran over to help her up. "Twilight, are you okay?" He worried. "What did you do?"

Twilight groaned as she stumbled back up to her hooves.

"I'm okay, Spike." She rolled her eyes from the dizziness. "I think it worked." She sighed heavily. Percy shuttered like he was cold.

"Man, that was an experience. Do you ever get the feeling like you've just been robbed?" Percy asked. Twilight tried to keep herself balanced.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't really know what would happen." She said.

"What did you even do anyway."Spike asked.

"If we're going to get him somewhere safe, I have to make sure he isn't here." She explained.

"What? How did that help anything?" Percy scratched his head. "Did your creepy fog do something to me?"

Twilight smirked tiredly. "Lets just say, I know you have a scab on your foot now." She said.

Percy grimaced uneasily. "I'm sorry?" He sputtered.

"I'll tell you in a bit. But right now, I've got to make sure that this works." Twilight said. She pushed Percy back into the closet, he didn't even resist this time. She closed the door and Spike jumped back onto his chair.

Twilight came back to the door and opened it. Bars stood relaxed, but once he saw Twilight he stood up directly.

"Alright, I'm done." She announced. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Bars said. "Allow me to go first. In case of any surprises."

Twilight snickered. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure those escapees are long gone by now." They walked over to the stairway.

"I swear, if I run into that little water jockey again, he won't have a head to think with anymore." He grumble with angst. Twilight didn't like that thought.

"Must we sound so violent?" She asked politely. Bars' expression softened.

"My apologies, Princess." He continued forward. As Twilight walked down the exposed stairway down the tower, Twilight could feel her head throbbing. Preforming that spell wasn't as exciting as she was hoped for. She now understood why nopony ever used that spell.

In order to lead the other guards far way from Percy, she had to make it look like he was running away from them. She was going to basically clone him, an allusion though. The fog that surrounded him was feeding her information about his body shape and functions.

Theoretically speaking, she had a copy of Percy's entire body on standby when she was ready to cast it, and her head felt just as heavy. Twilight kept to the wall, feeling a little dizzy. She would have to find a good place to cast her dummy, because if she didn't let it out soon, her head might crack open like an egg.

Though, she was probably exaggerating about it, but it sure felt like that. They climbed down the spiral and Twilight spotted the upper end of the street from afar, the perfect spot. Twilight thought about the animation the dummy would use. After trying to remember how the creatures at C.H.S. would run, she configured it to run once she released.

Twilight slowed to calculate her aim; she would command it to run down the street in front of the tower. She looked to make sure that Bars wasn't looking. Without hesitation, she released. A quiet, white bolt shot out from her horn; it flashed in the air in and combusted onto the street in a small dust cloud.

Twilight groaned as the pain relieved itself. Bars turned around. "Princess? Whats wrong?" He asked with worry.

"It's nothing."Twilight assured. "It's just a migraine I'm trying to get over."

Bars nodded and continued escorting her down. She felt a lot better now that the dummy was out of her head; she felt herself recovering quickly. Twilight only hoped that the dummy would do as instructed, because she had a hard time thinking of what other options she had if it didn't work.

Twilight and Bars came down onto the last step; Bars offered her to go first. Twilight nodded respectfully, when she heard a whistle blow on the other end of the street. More whistles started to sound as cries started to shout.

"There he is!"

"Get him! He has nowhere to run!" They cried. Twilight suddenly saw the dummy Percy run very awkwardly down the street.

The dummy took long and goofy steps down the street with other guards chasing after it, then Bars let go of his sincere face and melted into anger.

"That little punk!" He fumed. He then turned to Twilight anxiously.

"Princess, please forgive me, but I must attend to this. I won't let him slip away this time!"

Twilight nodded.

"Of course, Corporal. Stop him!" She encouraged him. Bars made a crazy grin.

"Yes, Princess. I won't let him get away this time!" He turned around and charged after it. "He's mine!" He shouted. After Bars had disappeared in the crowd of guards, Twilight quickly trotted up the steps to her chambers. All of that took a real toll on her head, she knew she would never preform that spell again. Now she really might be getting a migraine later.

She came back up to her room and closed the door behind her; she leaned on the door and sighed. "I'm never doing that again." She held her head again.

Spike came up next to her. "With the show you but on a few minutes ago you still haven't told me what you did." He shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Hey, I don't know how much air is left in here." Percy muffled behind the closet door. "Please tell me its safe to come out. I'm suffocating in here."

Twilight smiled weakly.

"Yes, it's safe to come out now." Her magic grabbed the door and opened it. Percy fell out like a manikin and landed face first.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I guess so," He stood back up. "What did you do anyway?" He asked.

"I made a magical duplicate of you, to lead them away." She said. Percy's eyes widened. "You mean, there's another 'me' running around?" He asked.

"No. It's an animated dummy, that's why I needed to copy you."

"Okay." He said slowly. "That's what that creepy fog was for?"

"Yes."

"Was there anyway at all to make that whole thing seem less... violating?"

"I know, it's a very experimental spell to begin with. Now I know why it isn't popular with casters." Twilight said. "Anyway, we better get you out of here. You can't stay up here forever, the cleaners would discover you." She warned.

"Hey, I can't thank you enough, but I was intending to go by myself." Percy said.

"No you're not," Twilight denied. "If you're looking for your friend, I'd be more than willing to help you look." She proposed. Percy lowered his brow in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"My guards told me there were two escapees. Who's the other one?"She asked.

"Nico." Percy said. "And I wouldn't exactly call him my 'friend', but I don't want to leave him here anyway."

"Well lets get a move on then!" Twilight prompted. "That dummy won't be leading them on a chase forever. They'll figure out that it was a trick eventually."

Spike came up next to her. "But Twilight, won't they find out that you cast the spell?" He asked.

"No. The dummy will just disappear on its own." She said. "Now, where did you see Nico last?" She asked Percy.

"I can't say."Percy admitted. "The last I saw him he was being carried away in a net, but I overheard someone say that he escaped. But I'm a little worried on how he's handling his situation, I don't think he's as hesitant to fight them as I am." He stated grimly.

"Oh dear. We better find him then." Twilight apprehended.

"Uh, I hate to be a wet blanket about this,"Spike spoke up. "But if we do find his friend, how will we convince the guards that they're innocent?"

"Don't worry. Why don't we pay my brother another visit?" Twilight suggested. "I'll convince him that they're not criminals and he'll tell them all to call off." She said.

* * *

It wasn't as easy to sneak Percy around the city as Twilight believed.

Thus, contradicting what she hope for earlier. But there weren't as many guards around, so she assumed they all were off to flank the fake Percy. The faker would eventually fade away, so it was only a matter of time before they all find out it's a hoax.

But Twilight soon discovered that Percy got in a fight with her brother. She wasn't so eager to introduce them at this point, but it was the only solution. She hoped Shining Armor would go a little softer while her little sister was around, otherwise she didn't know if she could keep her brother at bay if him and Percy got into another tussle. By what Percy described, it didn't end so friendly.

Twilight figured the best place to maybe find her brother was in his quarters at the royal palace. Their way there wasn't a walk in the park; they had to sneak around buildings and avoided any contact with other ponies. Percy tried his hardest not to stick out, but it was a little difficult, his height wasn't helping him in anyway.

On their way to the palace, Twilight was trying to think on how this person from the other world came to Equestria; and if she was fallowing the science of the world crossing thing, how is he not a pony if he crossed into this world?

Percy claimed he didn't remember how he got here and why. Much like the missing jewel caper that's been nagging her leg for a little bit, she now wanted to figure out how Percy got here, and why.

But there was something that Twilight couldn't shake off, who stole the jewel? Twilight only had one suspect in mind, the magic welder she fought with last night. His empty face haunted her mind all morning; his twisted weapon he used to nearly kill her could still be felt gashing on her side.

And another creepy factor was that the thief and Percy had the same body type—even though Percy looked much healthier compared to the scarecrow figure she fought.

But Percy's sudden appearance—even so recently after last night's attack—was suspicious in a very weird way. Were the thief and Percy connected somehow? Did the real thief strike by taking the jewel she has so recently heard about? Maybe he took it and was meant to frame Percy and his friend. That might have been it.

But if that was true, that meant the real thief was out there, Twilight couldn't help but feel a little exposed. But thankfully, she was heading towards the royal palace, she was safe there... Right?

As Twilight was juggling her suspicions and fears, she tried to hide Percy from the public eye, she couldn't help but notice he was slugging a bit. Twilight asked what was wrong, and he said he wasn't feeling too hot.

Twilight noticed it a little too; he did looked a little flushed. She didn't understand why he was like this; Percy also noted that the scar of where his former bite was was feeling a little sore. That also mystified her; she used her most basic healing spell, it wasn't supposed to do that.

Percy denied that he wanted to stop, but he also wondered why that she couldn't just teleport them like last time. Twilight argued with him that using more magic on him might not be a good thing, if that was the reason why he was feeling like that. But her magic shouldn't make people feel sick anyway.

Fortunately, they found their way to the palace. But _unfortunately_ , it didn't look like they could just walk in. Twilight and the others peeped their heads up from behind a stone barrier that surrounded the small courtyard in front of the place, and saw that there were guards on every corner.

Her brother seemed to have the place on alert for the loose criminals, and the palace was extra guarded in case.

Twilight pouted. "Shoot..." She grumbled. "This is going to be a little difficult, we're going to have to find another way around."

"I'm tired of sneaking around and hiding for no reason. Why can't we just walk in?" Spike asked impatiently. "They'll do whatever you say, we probably should have done that in the first place."

"Spike, I'm more worried about Percy's safety." She stated. "It doesn't matter if I'm involved, they have orders to detain him."

Spike scowled. He pointed up to her crown to remind her just who she was. Twilight scowled back from Spike's snarky reminder.

"I don't need you reminding my authority, Spike." She huffed. "I need to tell Shining Armor personally. Bringing Percy in there would just put him in more danger."

"So, why did you bring me along again?" Percy asked.

"I need you to wait here. I'll bring him out and present you to him, and you'll show him you have stolen no jewel at all."She said. Percy nodded halfheartedly, then his eyes shifted off her an into the distance.

"Well speak of Kampê."He pointed the other direction. Twilight and Spike looked that direction and saw Shining Armor walking towards the palace, and he didn't look very happy.

Twilight figure there wasn't a better chance than this. "You stay right here," She whispered to Percy. "This will only take a second." She leaped over the stone barrier and took off into the air. Her ear twitched as her improved hearing picked up Spike muttering something.

" _I've got a bad feeling about this."_

" _Tell me about it."_ Both of them muttered behind her back. Twilight rolled her eyes impatiently. Twilight swooped down in front of her brother, who looked up in surprise.

"Twilight?" He gasped.

"Shining Armor! Are you alright?" She landed on the tiled floor in front of him. He was soaked, with water still dripping from his mane. It looked like Percy wasn't lying when he said he dumped a wave on him.

"I'm just fine, Twily." He said. "But you need to get back to your chambers, there's a trouble maker in the city." He growled.

"I know, Shiny." She replied. "And I also know there's something you're not telling me." She addressed.

Shining Armor blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What is this stolen jewel nopony's told me about?" She questioned. Shining Armor hesitated.

"I don't know you're talking about."He stated.

"Please don't lie to me, I have a right to know whats going on. I'm Princess, isn't that a good enough reason?!"She snapped.

"Twilight, I'm sorry." Shining Armor said. "But this isn't something you want to get involved with."

"What?" She frowned. "I feel like I should. I want to know why everypony isn't telling me anything useful. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Twilight." He said "Don't doubt that for one second, but I have my own orders not to tell anypony about this besides my guards."

"What? From who?" She demanded.

"I... I really can't say." He said. Twilight was getting a little upset with him, but she knew he was just doing his job. She didn't want to get him in trouble because she wanted to let in on a secret, but this was killing her. If he had 'special orders', she assumed it was carried out from one of the other princesses. But who?

Twilight sighed, she figured it was time to amend a few issues her brother had with her new friend.

"Okay, Shining. If you won't tell me whats going on, I have someone with me that can tell you that he didn't steal anything." She brought up. Shining Armor's remorseful expression hardened once he heard that.

"What?" He scowled skeptically, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Come with me, there is someone I want you to see." She walked off, signaling him to fallow. Her brother silently fallowed her; Twilight could detect that his motives probably weren't positive. Twilight noticed he was starting to walk faster than she, his hardened, captain self came out of its shell.

"Don't think you're going to cause a scene." Twilight warned. Shining Armor looked at her with sharp eyes.

"Twily, I'm amazed you managed to catch him, but you better let me handle this. He's not running away this time." He hissed. He walked forward but was stopped by Twilight's raised foreleg.

"I didn't _catch_ him, I helped him." She reminded him. "And he didn't do anything wrong. He isn't from this world, he's lost."

"Twilight?"

"Just trust me, I know." Twilight assured. Shining Armor complied, but not happily.

"I do trust you." He said. "Where is he?"He said calmly.

"He's over here." Twilight looked over to the wall that was close. Conjuring her magic, she picked up Percy who was hiding.

"Hey! This agai—?!" He squirmed and then froze once he saw Twilight's brother. He held up his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Percy laughed nervously. Shining Armor growled at his sight.

"Feel lucky that my sister is here to stop me from knocking your teeth out."

"Believe me, I do feel lucky." Percy admitted. Twilight levitated Percy down to the floor in front of herself. Spike climbed the wall and fell down. Percy shuffled uncomfortably in front of the two siblings.

"My sister tells me you didn't steal the jewel." He scowled.

"Yeah, I didn't. Frisk me all you want, you won't find anything." He held his arms up high. Shining Armor did just that; his own aura concealed around him and all of his pockets folded out from his clothing. Only a small, shiny object fell out of one of the pockets, but no jewel. Shining Armor kept a still face and then his aura faded.

"It seems you are telling the truth." Shining Armor admitted. "But how do I know you didn't just hide it somewhere before you came here?" Shining Armor interrogated.

"For Zeus's sake, man, lighten up." Percy groaned as he tucked his pockets back in and picked up that shiny object. "I don't think I can convince you can I?"

"Answer me." Shining Armor growled.

"I didn't hide anything, okay? Neither me or my friend stole anything. Now could you be so kind as to call off the 'wanted' label on my head?" He asked kindly.

"Not until I have both of you present," Shining Armor denied. "We'll sort things out more civilized then."

"Maybe you should have done that first instead of making me a gladiator." Percy scowled. Shining Armor growled and Twilight saw his aura appear around the hilt of his sword. Twilight put her hoof on it, preventing him from lifting it. Shining Armor glanced to her and Twilight gave him 'the look'.

Shining Armor relaxed and released his magic. "Maybe I should have." He guessed. "But I'm willing to give you the chance to talk. But your friend is still out there; I'm worried on what he might be doing to other ponies right now."

"If you'd like, I'll help you find him."Percy proposed. "But he has a bit of a temper, I wouldn't try to restrain him."

"If that is our only option." Shining Armor stated. "I'll take your word on it."

Twilight smiled at both of them.

"Good. We've already patched a whole."Twilight beamed. "Why don't you call off the guard?"She asked her brother.

"Very well."He complied. "I'll inform my messenger to call off the watch until we find the other one."

"He might be somewhere dark." Percy suggested. "That's where he probably feels safe."

"We better head into my quarters, that way we may have a better impression of each other." He offered.

"There's not going to be anymore guards in there waiting to skewer me this time, right?" Percy wondered.

"Not if I tell them too." Shining Armor said. Twilight coughed to get their attention.

"And I'll make sure they won't." Twilight insisted. "When we find Nico, we'll get to the bottom of whats happening. Because the more we accuse the more time we're letting the real thief get away."

"Agreed." Shining Armor nodded. "We might need to expand the search beyond Canterlot. I need authorization from a Princess to do that though." He turned to her sister. "I hope if you wouldn't mind..." He signaled. Twilight raised her brow in gratification.

"I see that my big brother needs help from her little sister, doesn't he?" She teased. Shining Armor rolled his eyes admitting.

"Yes, I do." He said. Twilight hugged his leg.

"I don't see any reason why not." She said. "Come on, we better conduct a more expansive search." She ordered, but was then overheard by an even more commanding voice.

" _There is no purpose for that, Twilight Sparkle."_ The voice boomed. Then, an inky cloud of smoke appeared behind her and revealed Princess Luna. The rock-hard look on her face gave Twilight the impression she wasn't here for a friendly talk.

Shining Armor quickly saluted, but Percy backed away in fear. Spike ran around behind Twilight's leg in equal surprise.

"You have already found the thief." Luna lowered her voice.

"P-Princess Luna?" Shining Armor gasped. "You have awoken from your rest. Are you well?"

"No, Captain, I am not." She replied coldly. She then looked straight at Percy, who looked as pale as snow. "If my senses aren't mistaken, I've felt my power's source in the city, and I've fallowed it to him." Her sky-blue eyes darted at Percy. "If my suspensions are correct, this _interloper_ has my stone in his possession. And I'm only asking once to return it to me, larcener, or you will pay dearly." She hissed. Seeing Percy's potential danger and Luna's misunderstanding, Twilight tried to get in front of her.

"Princess Luna, it's _your_ missing the jewel? He didn't steal anything, I know he didn't." Twilight tried to convince her.

"Looks are deceiving, Princess Twilight." She replied. "My gem's power is radiating from him. In other words, my stolen power." She explained. "Only one of my few objects I store my night's power in. Absent from my possession, the outcomes are catastrophic in the wrong hooves. Only just now, I've found my precious gem, and only I will leave possessing it." She snarled at Percy.

"Hear me out, okay?" Percy said in worry. "I didn't steal your jewel. I don't know how many—"

"Lier!"Luna snapped. She slammed her hoof on the tiled floor, causing it to crack. Twilight could feel the tremor, and she backed away. Shining Armor stayed his ground, but Twilight could see he was just as eager to back away as she was.

"I will not pay to listen to your pitiful excuses. Surrender my jewel, or I will have to remove it for you." She growled. Percy eyed Twilight for assistance. She did that.

"Luna, listen!" She spoke up. "He doesn't have anything, we've checked! There isn't any way he could have stolen it." She said.

Luna looked at her. "You may have only examined the surface, Twilight. But have you dug under it yet?" Luna said. Her horn glowed her aura and Percy grunted in terrible pain. Twilight turned to him and couldn't believe her eyes.

Percy's hand gripped the bite's scar Twilight healed with her magic earlier. Blue light appeared under his skin and glowed lightly where the scar was. Twilight was speechless, it couldn't have been it.

Luna's glow faded and so did Percy's pain. Percy breathed heavily.

"Unbelievable..." Shining Armor gazed in terrified awe. Twilight looked at Percy and didn't know what to think.

"...Percy?" Twilight spoke softly. "You... You didn't."

Luna lowered her head, but her hateful eyes remained on Percy.

"You thought you were clever hiding my jewel from me, you even went far enough to hide it inside yourself. But now that leaves the question on how you will be able to return it to me." Her voice cooed with anger. Percy shook his head and backed away.

"Hey, I didn't do this!"Percy panicked. Luna slowly approached him, causing Percy to back away. "Please, you've got to believe me! I didn't do any of this! I wouldn't do something this gross!"

"Silence!" Luna barked. "If you're unable to return it to me, I'll just have to retrieve it myself." Luna began to approach him again. Percy flicked out the same shiny device out of his pocket.

"Why don't we talk this out?" He asked nervously.

"You have lost your right to speak." Luna hissed. "You have brought this on yourself. Now surrender to me, and I _might_ spare you."

Twilight gasped. She looked to Percy who clicked his device and it morphed into a faintly glowing bronze sword.

"Sorry, but I'd rather fight for my innocence." He held his sword with two hands.

Luna snarled. "I should banish you to the depths of Tartarus for this, but that would be too nice. I know the _perfect_ place for you."She lit her horn. Percy readied himself.

"I probably won't like it, so don't try it." He said. Twilight watched in horror as the two were about to confront each other. Twilight ran up to Luna to try and stop her.

"Stop! You can't!" She pleaded. Luna aggressively pushed her aside; Twilight slid across the tiled floor on her hooves. She looked up and shook herself.

' _What has gotten into her?!'_

Shining Armor made his move.

"Princess! We shouldn't resolve to this. We have to reckon the—"

"Leave us, Captain!" She chewed him out. "I will rid of this thieving scum once and for all."

Percy clicked his shield and it spiraled out.

"Not so long as I can still stand."

"Then prepare to be crushed." Luna lit her horn. Percy leaped her way and Luna raised her forelegs. They were about to collide when Luna's magic transformed into a blinding light. Twilight covered her eyes. When the light faded, Twilight looked up, and saw only smoke coiling around a black scorch on the ground.

As Twilight dazed in complete shock, Shining Armor ran over to her.

"Twilight!" He ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She spaciously. "T-This can't be right, Percy said he didn't steal it, but there it was, inside of him."

"Luna shouldn't have shoved you like that." Shining Armor huffed. "I refuse to let anypony bully my sister, even the princesses."

"What was wrong with her?" Twilight asked. "She wasn't acting right, did you notice?"

"She wasn't, you're right." Shining Armor agreed.

"And did any of you notice that look in her eye?" Spike pointed out. "It gave me the creeps."

"I don't understand, how could Percy steal Luna's jewel if he doesn't remember anything?" Twilight questioned.

"Maybe he really was the thief and has amnesia?" Shining Armor suggested.

"No. No, I know he isn't. He can't be." Twilight rejected.

"Well Luna sure seemed hard to convince." Spike said. "Where did they even go anyway?"

"She said she would banish him to a place worse than Tartarus. What place could be worse than Tartarus?!" Twilight then paused, she might have had an Idea where. "Wait, unless she meant..." Twilight's realization appeared in her mind, where else could Luna have been talking about?

"Spike!" She ordered. "Take a letter!"

* * *

It didn't take that long to find where Percy and Luna teleported to.

But before Twilight did, she had flown all over Canterlot in high hopes that she would find them before it was too late. But Twilight then heard booms sounding from the mountain above. She saw blue lights flashing against some of the clouds that drifted low above it.

Twilight immediately flew up to the scene, leaving Spike and Shining Armor behind. Without having the time to hear their protests, Twilight wasted no time.

Once Twilight was on top of the mountain, she took refuge behind a small tree; making sure she wasn't spotted. Poking her head out from the leaves, she watched the confrontation between her new friend and her colleague close by the waterfall, but she could tell that Percy was the underdog of this fight.

Twilight watched as Percy's efforts to fight were being continually suppressed by Luna's force. Percy kept trying to get back up but Luna would always push him back down. Twilight had to help him.

But before she made her move, Luna knocked Percy back against the rocks with one blow from her horn; Percy collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up. Luna began to approach slowly—her dark flowing mane seemed to flow harder as her magic grew brighter.

"Your pitiful attempts to resist are boring me." Her voice echoed loudly across the mountain. Percy struggled to stand back up—he weakly grabbed his sword and held it in front of himself.

"Hey, not to sound degrading, but I have fought worse." Percy said. "You don't scare me."

"I can assure you, child, gossip can be dangerous. You have yet to feel my wrath."

Percy stumbled back onto his feet. "You'll find out that I don't like to back down so easily." He said. "I could do this all day."

"I cant." Luna replied. Percy ran towards her but Luna blasted him back without moving a muscle. Percy fell to the floor dropping his sword. Luna lit her horn and the same blue light appeared under Percy's skin. He grabbed it with his hands and kicked in pain. Luna lifted him up in her aura and remained a distance away.

"I'm going to reclaim my jewel you took from me. My power will never be yours." Luna said angrily.

"Please, just take it!" Percy shouted in pain. "I don't want it. And I didn't steal it!"

"I've had enough of your lies. You are finished." Luna said.

"Try me." Percy sighed painfully. Luna's horn began to glow brighter and her mane and tail started to flow harder. Luna's eyes began to glow; a small circle of dust circulated around her while electric sparks ignited from her horn. Twilight knew she couldn't wait a moment longer.

Without hesitating, Twilight bolted at them as fast as her wings would let her. Luna was about to finish the job when Twilight managed to push Percy out of her grasp.

"No!" Twilight tackled Percy out of the way and rolled close to the river that met the waterfall. Luna canceled her spell at the last second and snapped to their direction. Percy looked to the side of him.

"Twilight..?" He muttered. Twilight didn't answer, she climbed to her hooves and turned to face Luna. She got in front of Percy to defend him.

"Twilight?" Luna perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt him, Luna." Twilight stood firm. "I don't believe he stole your jewel. I know he didn't."

"Don't try to defend him, Twilight." Luna said calmly. "Upon casting my recent bringing of night, I return to find my precious jewel of night stolen from me, by a creature of exactly the same proportions as him. He had fled my chambers before I could catch him. He has the jewel in his possession; an obvious exposure of cover, is it not?" Luna questioned.

"I refuse to believe that he stole it."Twilight disagreed. "He is innocent, and I will defend him from you if I must, until you see the same as I." She unfolded her wings fully. Luna scowled at her. Twilight could see she had very little patients for this.

"I warn you, Twilight Sparkle." Luna warned. "It is unwise to interfere with my interrogations. I would advise you to step aside." She growled lowly.

"Luna, don't do this." Twilight pleaded. "I know that all of this might point to him, but I have enough reasons to believe that he isn't the thief you're looking for. He isn't from here, he doesn't know where he is. He was set up, he had to have been." Twilight said.

"You have too much faith in this criminal, Twilight." Luna said. "Deception is all you've gained from him. Now, for your own sake, move out of my way." She snarled.

Twilight shook her head. "No." She said, standing her ground. Then, something unusual happened. Twilight saw the irises of her eyes briefly turn yellow. Once back, Luna lit her horn with pure hatred.

"THEN THOU WILL JOIN HIM IN HIS BANISHMENT!" Luna boomed in her Canterlot voice. Twilight was so stunned at Luna's sudden outbreak that she didn't put up her defenses right away. Luna blasted her with her magic and Twilight put up a shield in defense. Luna fired again, knocking Twilight away.

Twilight skidded across on her side; she flipped around and saw Luna approaching her with the eyes of a maniac.

"Luna! What has gotten into you?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"SILENCE, SPARKLE!" Luna's voice rumbled the mountain. "THOU DARE TO INTERFERE WITH THY, THOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" She fired more magic. Twilight quickly deflected it and shook off the dirt.

' _I can't believe this!'_ Twilight tried to lure her way from Percy. _'Has she lost her mind?'_

"Luna, if you go to far, I'll have no choice to to summon the Elements of Harmony against you!" Twilight warned fiercely.

"ÚRE PATHETIC ELEMENTS ARE NOTHING AGAINST US! THIS BOY WILL BE DESTROYED, AND THERE IS NOTHING THOU CAN DO TO STOP US!" Luna uprooted the ground Twilight was standing on and lifted her into the air. Twilight expanded her wings and flew in midair. Twilight looked down and saw Luna coming close to Percy, who was ready to fight. Twilight swooped down and knocked Luna off her hooves.

Luna got up and flew into the air. She bombarded Twilight with bolts of energy and Twilight flew into the air avoiding her attacks. Twilight flew away with Luna flying after her. Twilight felt like she was flying for her life; was Luna really trying to kill her? Was Nightmare Moon returning? Twilight didn't know if she could handle this on her own.

Luna finally caught up with Twilight—being a bad flier she was, this was only inevitable. Luna shot her down with her magic and Twilight landed hardly against the ground. Luna came down and slammed her hooves around her, she was right on top of her.

Twilight looked up helplessly at the older alicorn, her eyes filled with pure hatred.

"You annoy me..." Luna hissed. "I should have finished you when I had the chance." She scowled. Twilight didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe Luna was doing this. But then, Luna's eyes flickered yellow for a fraction of a second again. But this time, it told her exactly what was going on. Those weren't her eyes, this wasn't Luna.

Twilight gritted her teeth and shot Luna off of her. Twilight came up to her hooves and stomped them. Luna got back up and blew her nostrils. "You will suffer for this." She cracked.

"I don't think so."Twilight denied. Twilight blasted again, but Luna evaded it. Twilight fired a few more times until she was pushing Luna back towards the river. Luna's eyes were no longer blue anymore, but remained the yellow tinge. Luna began to regain herself; she fired at a rock near to Twilight and it incinerated to bits, causing Twilight to cover herself. Luna gave the impression Twilight was next.

Luna lit her horn again—conjuring the same spell—when a huge wall of water appeared from behind her. She wasn't aware of it at first, but when she did notice it, she didn't have time to react. The water grabbed her, pulling her into the river and under it.

While Twilight was absolutely stunned with this aquatic phenomenon, Percy came out of the water looking completely healed. Twilight flew over to him over the river. Bubbles violently erupted where Luna was being contained by Percy's power. He looked at Twilight anxiously.

"Hey, she's all yours." He said. "Lets finish her off."

"No, we have to help her!" Twilight denied. Percy blinked.

"Have you forgotten that she tried to blow you to dust?" He asked.

"No, something is wrong with her. Luna isn't doing this."

"So, she isn't normally this flamboyant?"

"Of course not!" Twilight said. "She needs our help, we can't hurt her.

"Well, we better do something, because I can't hold her forever." He struggled trying to contain her under the water. Twilight grew wherry, she knew there was very little she could do. Twilight just hoped that Spike's letter made it through, because there couldn't be anypony else that could stop Luna.

Suddenly, Luna burst from Percy's water cell, causing it to collapse. Luna hovered above them with water steaming off of her. Twilight and Percy both readied themselves. Twilight conjured her magic while Percy summoned more water from the river. Before they could make their actions, Luna quickly silenced them.

Luna screeched—Twilight and Percy were both knocked back by a huge shockwave that pinned against the wall of the mountain. Twilight shook her head to refocus, Luna descended down with inky black smoke surrounding her.

"Say goodbye to the world, pests," Luna's voice sounded like more than one. "You will never see the light of day again." Luna's horn flickered with loud energy. Twilight was about to counteract when a shadowy figure emerged from Luna's own shadow. Catching Luna off guard, the figure knocked her back with the butt of his black sword. A boy with ruffled black hair and pale skin stood ready to fight in front of them. Percy seemed to perk up.

"Nico?!" He called in amazement.

Nico turned around and gestured. "Now, are you just going to stand around or are you going to help me?!" Nico ordered. Twilight and Percy both shot up next to him. Percy activated his sword and shield. Twilight quickly examined her knew ally; he definitely had a much more darker complexion than Percy did.

Luna quickly regained herself and snarled in pure rage.

"THOU ALL DARE TO CHALLENGE US?!"She boomed in her Canterlot voice again. "THEN THOU ALL SHALL BE SILENCED!"

"Luna!" Twilight shouted. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you. You have to fight it!"

"SHUT UP!" Luna exclaimed. "THOU ALL ARE WEAK! THOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US!"

"I know," Twilight said. "But that doesn't mean we can't try."

Luna's eyes blazed with anger; she blasted her magic at Twilight and she dodged it. Percy and Nico both swarmed Luna at once. They both made their own attacks against her, but Luna was multitasking—she was blocking all of their strikes with little effort by her magic.

Twilight tried to think, she had to stop her. How could Luna be doing this? Twilight had never seen her behave like this. Did she really need to bring the Elements of Harmony into this? If it got to the point, Twilight figured she had no choice. But Twilight only would use that as a last resort, until then, she wanted to find out what was wrong with her.

Twilight saw what the other two were doing; Percy was trying to push Luna back towards the river to possibly use the water to trap her again. Percy and Nico were doing a fare job at pushing Luna back—but that didn't last forever, as she quickly forced them both in separate directions and they both fell. Percy rolled over and thrust his arm forward and a huge surge of water rose out of the river and splashed Luna off balance.

The water picked Percy up and he rose in the wave. He commanded the water to his biding; separate surges of water came out of his personal wave and wrapped around Luna tightly. She struggled to free herself, but not quietly. Nico stiffened his arms and closed his eyes, Twilight watched in amazement as the ground consumed Luna's hooves and began to sink her down.

Once her lower body was completely earthed, Nico and Percy both eyed Twilight to do something. This was her chance to find out why Luna was acting like this. Twilight trotted over to Luna who struggled to free herself as she was being held down by two forces.

Luna's new yellow eyes didn't help to show her compassionate side at all, she stared at Twilight as sharply as a sword. Twilight lit her horn as she reluctantly prepared herself.

"I'm sorry about this, Luna. But _you've_ brought me to do this." She said abrasively.

"You will pay for this." Luna hissed like a rabid animal. Twilight began her magic and focused a beam into Luna's head.

"HNG!" Luna pained. Twilight tried to find what was wrong, but found herself in a bit of a junction. Twilight always expected Luna's mind to be incredibly complicated, but Twilight was very lost.

Twilight didn't like invading Luna's mind, but she felt it was necessary to find out what was happening to her. But Twilight might have gotten an answer to early, and it sure wasn't a clear one. Twilight felt a familiar presence. When she was about to look into it further, she was forced back out against her will.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight was forced out of Luna's mind and flew against the ground hard. Luna overpowered Nico's trap and knocked him out of the way. She turned her head to Percy and blasted his wave, it all instantly froze in seconds with Percy in it—only his head and right arm were exposed. He waved his arm around in frustration.

Twilight watched in horror as Luna slowly rose from her pit. Luna kept a straight face as her yellow eyes focused on her, but Twilight could see she was ready to explode on her. On that assumption, Twilight quickly stood back up and readied her defenses, but she had a gut feeling that Luna was done with her.

"Your time is up, Princess." Luna said in a contained voice. "You will be the first to be banished." Her horn glowed again on her promise, and Twilight did the same.

"I can't believe it has to come to this." Twilight said sadly. "You're my friend; I could never bring myself to fight you. But you are not yourself, and I am determined to find out what, no matter how hard it will be."

"You will be disappointed," Luna smirked maniacally. After hearing her say that, Twilight gulped nervously. Luna was about to summon her magic, when a bright light appeared above them. Twilight covered her eyes and heard an elegant voice cry from above.

" _Sister, stop this at once."_ The voice ordered. Twilight quickly looked up and blinked.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cheered. Celestia descended down majestically a distance away. Her long mane flowed slowly as she touched down gently. Her expression was determined, yet peaceful. Luna snarled at her presence.

"You!" She snapped.

"Calm yourself, Luna." Celestia requested. "You are not yourself."

"You don't scare me!" Luna growled. "You will not stand in my way, I should rid of you now!" Luna huffed angrily. Celestia maintained her cool persona. She then eyed Twilight and slowly nodded, like she understood the situation already. Twilight nodded back.

"I warn you, Luna. Don't do this, something has happened to you. You have to resist." Celestia encouraged.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Luna snapped back. "Your mind tricks won't work on me again. I've had enough with you!" Luna's horn sparked. Celestia sighed.

"I am sorry, Luna, but you leave us no choice." She said. Luna charged at her sister, but Celestia quickly emitted her own, bright magic onto Luna. Luna stopped in her tracks as a golden field appeared around her. Luna struggled, but she could barely move.

Celestia gestured to Twilight to come next to her. Twilight complied and flew over to her side.

"Thank goodness you came." Twilight said happily. "I don't know what's happening to her. Is she turning back to into Nightmare Moon?" She asked worryingly. Celestia tried to talk and hold her grip at the same time.

"No, she isn't," Celestia denied. "But she has been poisoned. By what, I am not sure." She reinforced her grip on her sister. Luna whaled in frustration, swaying hardly. "Now, there is a way to cure her, but I fear it will harm her."

"I know." Twilight agreed. "I saw something in her mind, something terrible. This isn't her."

"Then we must vanquish whatever is tormenting my sister."Celestia prompted. "Do you know what to do?"She asked. Twilight nodded.

"I'm certain." Twilight stated. Celestia turned back to Luna, who wasn't to happy about their resolution.

"No! You won't destroy me!" Luna screeched.

"I would never hurt you, Luna." Celestia said. "Let us help you, we're not your enemies."

"You sicken me, Celestia," Luna chided. "You will never stop me, I will be in your nightmares." Luna said.

Celestia turned to Twilight. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Twilight nodded. Celestia nodded back.

"I'll contain her, you can see what's causing Luna's behavior." Celestia said. Twilight nodded again and they both focused their magic harder. Luna whaled in pain as Twilight entered her mind again. Twilight felt the same eerie presence as she did before, she also felt something familiar. The more Twilight concentrated, the more clear it was. Something was doing this to Luna, something evil. And at that moment, Twilight felt it, _him_.

' _It can't be...'_ Twilight thought. Twilight heard a low raspy cackle echo from everywhere and nowhere in a dark void. Twilight gritted her teeth, it was him. Twilight's horn was sparking like crazy with rage, Twilight cringed at this monster hurting her friend like this.

Twilight bottled up her rage so much they were reaching a boiling point, and she couldn't contain it any longer. Twilight released everything she could dig up in herself and it fanned out in every direction. Twilight could here the raspy voice again.

" _Your time will come, Twilight. Count on that."_ The thief's voice guaranteed. With that, Twilight left the black void and back into her own body. She flung her eyes open and gasped. Celestia noticed her return.

"Twilight?" She asked. Celestia had ended her containment. Twilight readjusted her senses and saw Luna laying on the ground unconscious. Her mane and tale remained motionless as she slept, but she also looked relaxed. That must have meant Twilight had done the right thing.

Twilight looked up to her mentor and sighed heavily. "I, I think I did it." She smiled weakly. Celestia nodded in approval.

"That you have," Celestia said. "Luna is at peace now. Whatever has caused her to commit these violent acts are gone. Did you find out what it was?" She asked. Twilight didn't answer, she knew exactly what caused Luna to lose her mind. She didn't want to tell her, because she didn't quite understand herself.

"It was unclear," Twilight fibbed. "It was a blur, but it wasn't too good from the looks of things."

Celestia smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Twilight." She spread her large wing around her. "You were wise to contact me, you saved Luna from a terrible situation. I couldn't imagine what harm she could have done if she wasn't tended too."

"You don't need to thank me," Twilight crawled out from under Celestia's wing. "I couldn't have done it without my new friends."

Twilight looked over by the river. Percy was still stuck in his frozen wave and Nico looked like he was trying to break him out. But both of them stared at them with wide eyes and staying motionless and in total surprise. Celestia looked over to them. She gazed at them silently.

"I suppose I missed a few things while I was away." She guessed.

" _Maybe_." Twilight smiled. Twilight started to hear Luna stir. Her and Celestia both quickly looked. Luna began to lift her head and held it tiredly with her hoof. She cracked her eyelids open and revealed that her eyes weren't yellow, but returned to there natural bright blue. Her mane and tail began to flow again due to her regaining conscious.

"Good heavens... What happened?" Luna moaned. She sleepily observed her surroundings. "Where... Why am I up here?" She then looked towards Twilight and Celestia and winced. "Twilight? Celestia? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Luna," Twilight ran over to her and slid to her side. "Do you feel okay?" She asked worryingly.

"I believe so," Luna guessed in confusion. "But I'm more concerned as to why I am up here in the mountain and not in my chambers resting."

"Well, it's kind of a funny story." Twilight chuckled lightly. "But I'm just so relieved you're alright."

"For the most part, I guess." Luna smiled weakly. Then turned to Celestia. "And you, sister. What are you doing here? I thought you had business to settle in Trottingham." Luna said.

"I've been summoned by Twilight for an emergency. Though as uneasy as it is to say, it did involve you." Celestia said regretfully. Luna blinked a few times.

"What? What did I do?" She asked nervously.

"It wasn't anything you could have prevented, sister," Celestia assured. "Twilight helped Luna back on her hooves."

"Yes, that just makes it better, doesn't it?" Luna said sarcastically.

"Do you remember anything?" Twilight asked. "Anything before you woke?"

"I was in my chambers." Luna said, trying to piece things together as well. "I browsed my dresser, and...I don't remember much after that."Luna trailed off. She then looked at the frozen wave; Percy and Nico were still frozen to the spot (and for Percy, quite literally). When Luna say these outworlders, she looked more disappointed than surprised.

"I guess I have done something that needed my sister's attention." Luna said.

"Well, I think we should all figure this out in the palace, we all had a long day so far." She smiled. She then turned to Percy and Nico. "Now then, how did you two get here?"


	8. An explanation brings more mystery

TWILIGHT

8\. An explanation of the past brings more mystery.

Once they made it back to the palace, and when they thawed Percy out of his frozen wave, Twilight felt relieved that she didn't have to sneak Percy around anymore, and so was he.

But, while Luna was starting to remember fragments of what happened, she was outraged with Percy for having her jewel. Percy did confess that he had it, but he had no claims of stealing it. Luna still wasn't forgiving. She asked him where he had it so she could retrieve it, but that proved to be a little more difficult in reality.

Once Percy had told her where it was, Luna couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me?" Luna winced in confusion.

"Yeah, no kidding. Do your telekinesis thingy and you'll see what I mean." Percy pulled his shirt collar down, revealing his bite's scar.

"How did you get that?"

"I don't remember." Percy shrugged uneasily. Luna then squinted and lit her horn. A faint blue light appeared underneath his skin. Luna gasped.

"Heavens!" She perplexed, "How in Equestria did you get that in there?"

"I really wish I knew, because this is really really nasty."Percy gagged.

Celestia came up next to Luna."I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this, Luna. And hopefully there is also a reasonable explanation as to why these young outsiders are in our realm."

"Hey, I'm all for getting this thing out of myself." Percy said, "But I think dissecting me will prove to be a little difficult. I kind of have...a _thick_ shell" He gestured. Celestia nodded in understanding.

"Not to worry, Percy Jackson" She assured, "We have other methods of cutting out tumors." She said.

Luna turned to her crossly. "My gem of the night is not a tumor, sister." She grumbled.

"It was a figure of speech, Luna." Celestia teased.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, one of those new humerus ways of speaking." She shook her head, then looked back to Percy. "Now, we mustn't waist any more time. Come with us, we will take care of things." She offered.

"I could think of a few meanings as to what that might mean." Percy suggested uncomfortably. Nico rose from his chair.

"Just do what they say, Jackson, and we'll get out of here quicker." Nico ordered. _"I don't think we are meant to be here."_ Nico looked around uncomfortably.

Celestia interjected. "I promise, we'll do everything we can to make sure you both are in the right place, but we don't have a clear solution at the moment." She said. "Come, let us take you to the infirmary so we can get you treated." Celestia offered kindly.

* * *

While Percy was getting worked on in the infirmary, Twilight stood outside the door.

She was too squeamish to watch whatever they were doing to him in there. Spike and Shining Armor went to call off the watch while Twilight waited outside the infirmary with Nico, who really wasn't much of a talker.

Twilight watched as he sat in a dark corner shifting his eyes like he was looking for something. Twilight couldn't help but feel curious. She tried to spark a friendly conversation.

"So..." She said, breaking the silence of the big hall. "Nico, isn't it?"She asked. Nico's eyes gazed up at her. His green eyes stood out from the shade he was surrounded by.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you feeling better now?" She wondered. "I mean, it must have been a load off not having to be chased around by the guard. I'm sorry about that." She laughed.

Nico didn't respond, he only stared at her coldly.

Twilight smiled nervously. " _Okay_ ," She laughed lightly. "Regardless, I hope you're feeling more safe now that you're not being persecuted."

"I don't think, safe _,_ is really what I'm feeling right now."Nico shook his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know how I came here or why. Camper Boy in there just got bitten by something huge and got a rock stuck in him. And just who knows what happened to me while I was out. So no, I don't feel very _,_ safe _,_ right now." He finished.

Twilight blinked. "I can understand how you feel lost."Twilight said. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, I know."

"If you say so."Nico grumbled, "Is he done yet?" Nico rolled his eyes at the door.

"I can't tell." Twilight said. "I don't even know what they're doing to him."

"I don't hear any screaming," Nico pointed out, "So either they threw him in a dungeon or they killed him."

Twilight grimaced in disgust.

"Princess Celestia would never do that!" She tensed. Nico smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, you're right," He said, "they wouldn't kill him, I would have felt it."

Twilight's scowl softened when she heard that.

" _Feel_ it?" She tilted her head.

"It's not important anyway." He quickly shrugged her off. Twilight was about to open her mouth when the door clicked open. Just then, Percy peeped threw the door.

"Operation successful, patients." He acted. Twilight stood back up happily, with Nico gradually stood back up.

"Percy," Twilight came up to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that the jewel is out of my chest." He said, looking relieved. Luna than came around out of the room, holding a small, black crested box in her magical field.

"Yes, Twilight." She announced proudly, "My jewel has been successfully recovered." Then she eyed at the box with an uneasy expression. "Though, I must admit, it is not in the most...sanitized condition at the moment." Luna said sickly. That gave Twilight the message it wasn't a very clean removal. Twilight was thankful she didn't go in and watch. But she didn't see any stitches on him.

Percy moved out of the way quickly to make room for the white alicorn who was proudly passing through. "Indeed it was successful." Celestia agreed, "Though I could hardly say it is noticeable. I'm happy to see that our attempts to retract it didn't involve to...physically, remove it from him."She gestured, "Now then, I'm assuming you two have dozens of questions that you wish to be answered."

Shining Armor and Spike both got the word out to the guard to call off the watch for criminals.

So this meant Percy and Nico both could walk freely around Canterlot, though one of them was less eager to go out than the other.

Celestia had kindly offered her work area as a place to talk and get things straightened out. Twilight watched as ponies gazed curiously at these two, tall figures as they made their way to Celestia's chambers.

Twilight was walking up next to Nico, who always had his head down. She couldn't help but feel more curious about him. He never looked up and he always had a cornered look in his eyes. Twilight had a hunch he wasn't really the social type, but Twilight sensed something else in him. He had a peculiar feeling as she stood close to him. It was, cold.

Twilight couldn't really pinpoint exactly what she felt, but it was a feeling she felt before, but she couldn't really remember when. Though, it was enough to give her a chilling feeling.

Soon _,_ things went serious quickly. Twilight and the others were already in Celestia's chambers. The wide open space of the room created a free and open atmosphere; it would make a great place for meditation, something one of the supreme rulers of Equestria would need. The huge window that overlooked the landscape showed the sun lowering just above the mountains. Time just flies by so fast when there is a lot of things going on, and today was a very eventful day.

Spike and Shining Armor had returned from their chores regarding the watch troubles. Twilight was in the middle of the Princess's and the other worlders. Percy was pretty engaged in this matter, but Nico was kind of out of the way. Nico looked focused, though. Like he was studying the conversation.

Twilight sat up to speak up. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain the bite you've gotten." She interjected.

"What can I say? The jewel was right under my bite. Jewels can't liquefy can they?" Percy said.

"Even if they could, they couldn't seep out of fangs." Luna confirmed. "But the fact that it _was_ in you really troubles me."

"It doesn't make any sense, though," Twilight puzzled, "Who could have done this to you?"

"We still don't know if he really stole it and doesn't remember, Twilight," Shining Armor said, "I still have my suspensions with them." He eyed both of them.

"I have confidence in Twilight in that neither of them had anything to do with the thieving, Shining Armor." Celestia held her hoof up—her flowing mane glowed more orange as the setting sun shown through the window. "I'm certain there is more to this than we can see. My sister's crisis earlier today proved that to me." She looked to her sister. Luna frowned sadly and looked at the floor.

"I wish I could have been more cautious of my actions." She looked back up to Twilight. "I give my sincerest apologies to all of you, it was not in my right to do what I did. From what you told me, Twilight, my actions were beyond reprehensible. I can only ask of your forgiveness." She begged, her eyes filled with guilt.

Twilight smiled. "There isn't anything you need to apologize about." She assured, "I'm just happy you're okay, I was really worried."

"Well, it wasn't anything I'm not used to anyway."

Percy then sneezed violently.

"Are you okay?"Twilight jumped. Percy did look a little fluish.

"I was kind of frozen today," He smirked, "By my own water. I can't help but feel a little low right now."

"Again, I am truly sorry." Luna apologized again, "I should have been more aware of myself."

"It wasn't your fault, Luna." Celestia draped her wing around her. "Something was causing you to commit those acts."

"But that raises the question, doesn't it?" Luna prompted, "How could something slip through my guard so easily to manipulate me?"

"Could it be possible that it was linked with these two?" Shining Armor questioned.

"If Luna's jewel was implanted in you," Twilight signaled Percy, "Somepony had to have put it in you."

"Or _something,_ " Percy guessed, "If that's it, I don't remember anything of it."

"Maybe it was that lady who tricked us." Nico spoke up. Everypony turned to look at him. He didn't say much, so hearing him speak made everypony turn their heads.

"I still don't really remember what you heard," Percy said. "Did someone knock us out or something?"

"Yes." Nico answered coldly, "I know you remember hearing Bianca, don't you?"

"I do, but I'm still figuring out whether or not that was real."Percy said.

"Who's Bianca?"Twilight blurted out. Nico looked up at her with unexpected somber eyes.

"My deceased sister." He said grimly. Twilight's eyes widened. Nopony said anything. "Someone lured us with the voice of my sister, as if she knew I would come." Nico resumed, "We were lured into a dark room, and I was caught off guard and was knocked out." Nico returned to his silent gaze. Twilight felt awful, who would do something like that?

"I'm so sorry." She said to him.

"Don't be."Nico muttered, "I should have known better. I suppose that witch knew my weakness for longing for a sign that my sister was alright."

"Teeth..." Percy spoke up.

Twilight turned to him. "What?"

"I remember how I got this bite now." He admitted, "Whoever trapped us held me down and stuck fangs in my neck." Percy rubbed his scar. Twilight considered that. She noticed Celestia shift, as if considering herself.

"Did you see who it was?" She asked.

"It was pitch black," Percy said, "I didn't see anyone, but I know she's after my girlfriend too."

"It seems this could be more involving than I thought." Luna said, "Whoever ambushed these two must have found a way to Equestria."

"Perhaps so." Celestia pondered.

"Could someone from there own world find a gateway to ours so quickly?" Luna wondered.

"I don't know, Luna." Celestia doubted, "But it is important that we find out why these two have been sent here against their will."

"Could it be possible that whoever attacked Percy and Nico was behind the robbing of Luna's jewel? I mean, the bite that was above it is conclusive." Twilight stated.

"It could be entirely possible, Twilight," Luna said, "If such a suspect could manipulate me without my knowing, it wouldn't be apposed to believing it. However, I am also curious as to why my brief sighting of the culprits stealing my jewel were figures that were very identical to these two sitting in front of me." Luna looked to Percy and Nico, possibly rethinking her belief. Percy stiffened as Luna scanned him.

"How could it be?" Twilight brought Luna to her attention, "Percy said he had no memory of stealing it."

"Well, if it wasn't these two, the ones who stole it from me looked exactly to these them."

Percy looked to Twilight, signaling her for help again. She gestured, saying everything was alright.

"But," Luna announced, "You did return the jewel to me. Even if was a little...complicated. But we can't take this lightly without care. We might have an enemy on our hooves, we should be more cautious." She prompted.

"I'll give my guard the word, whenever it is appropriate." Shining Armor promised.

"We'll look further into this," Celestia stated. "We will further investigate what caused Luna to lose her composure, and find the real thieves of the jewel. Though, Twilight..." Celestia summoned her attention. Twilight quickly came to attention. "You were the only one who saw what was happening to Luna earlier. Did you make anything out of it? You told me it was unclear."

"It was." Twilight quickly said, "But it was something really bad, though. I tried to find out, but the force retreated before I could find out." Twilight told her mentor. Celestia nodded slowly, then continued to speak to the group.

Twilight sighed under her breath, she didn't want to tell her of what she really saw. Twilight could still hear his cackle, she didn't have the courage to talk about it now.

"With everything that's happened today, it is almost time for me to finish the day." Celestia turned to face the window as the sun was lowering.

"Indeed it is, sister," Luna agreed, "It is almost time for me to bring the night."

Percy leaned forward with concern.

"Wait, what about getting me and Nico back?" He asked anxiously, "I don't mean to be pushy or anything but we're kind of in a hurry."

"I understand your concern for your companion being in potential danger, Percy Jackson," Celestia addressed, "But the night is upon us, and everypony needs their sleep, and so do both of you."

"What?" Percy perplexed. "I cant sleep knowing that Annabeth is in danger."

"A minor setback I assure you," Celestia calmed him, "You two have been through enough already. Besides, the last train to the Crystal Empire is due to finish in any minute. It would be best if the two of you would rest up, so that we can begin tomorrow. I promise, Percy, we will get you both home."She said.

"The Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked. Celestia turned to her.

"We'll have to show them the mirror, Twilight. We'll need it to get them home."

"Crystal, Empire?" Percy asked, "So we're going to an empire now?"

Celestia chuckled. "No, not another country. It's a glorious city, and I think you'll find it more than appealing."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really set on sightseeing at the moment. And what about a mirror?"

"I believe Twilight is more than eager to tell you about it."Celestia turned to Twilight.

Twilight Perked up. "I'd be more than happy too. But, I don't know about all of you, but I'm feeling a little hungry." She rubbed her stomach.

"I believe refreshments can be arranged." Celestia smiled. She stood up proudly in front of her setting sun. "We'll have to acquire sleeping quarters for you two."

"What should I tell the guard, your highnesses?" Shining Armor asked.

"Tell them to remain their normal watch, but not without caution." Celestia ordered. "But for now, let us offer you both dinner." She proposed to Percy and Nico, who stood back up from their chairs.

"I suppose we might as well make the best of this." Percy shrugged in slight disappointment.

"Good." Celestia beamed, "I am due to lower the sun in a moment. I'll be down to rejoin you when I can."

"Don't forget that I must raise the moon as well, sister." Luna reminded.

"Alright,"Celestia added, "We'll both be down with you in a minute."

Percy looked really confused.

* * *

Percy and Nico got the royal treatment for sure.

Celestia and Luna both were out at the moment switching shifts while Twilight was sitting on the other end of a long table, eating a quiet dinner with the outsiders in a large meeting room. Before Twilight came down with them, she caught a glimpse of the royal sister talking to each other in the room, with very conflicted expressions on their faces, almost like an argument. But it was probably sister talk, Twilight would have friendly arguments with Shining Armor all the time anyway.

When Twilight did join the boys however, their were a few confusions that she had. Even though Percy said he tolerated the menu's selections just fine, he said he was having a real craving for a 'cheeseburger' at the moment. Cheeseburger? Two buns and just cheese? A little weird. Maybe his kind's diet was a little different than her kind.

Nico on the other hoof only occasionally ate some of his plate. Twilight felt bad for him, he lost his sister. Maybe it now made more sense why he seemed so dark about things, but yet she still felt something more to him. Still something very cold.

Non of them really looked like they wanted to talk. Twilight figured that they didn't really like the idea of staying here. Twilight could relate; being stuck in another world herself made her feel incredibly lost, she only thought that of them. But she only had a time crunch to worry about when she was in the other world, she didn't have to dread the horrible feeling that your loved one is in danger and you can do nothing to help them.

Whoever Annabeth was, Twilight hoped she was alright. But Nico, hearing the voice of her sister, even when she was dead? Twilight couldn't imagine. It wouldn't be surprising in the slightest if that was the reason Nico seemed so dark and shady, but occasionally he would always glance back up at Percy when he wasn't looking. She didn't have Cadence's abilities, but she could tell there was some form of emotional tension going on in him, so Twilight didn't try to cause any unwanted commotion.

Though, it wasn't all quiet. Once some of the tension eased a bit at first, there was room for conversation. Twilight was trying to recap with them what was going on. Percy retold her what happened and what his suspicions were, but Twilight was more curious as to who they really were and what their home was like. After all, Percy could control water almost without effort.

Percy was a little hesitant at first but Twilight managed to make him feel better about talking out loud. Besides, the meeting rooms here were made too muffle noise that came from the room. Percy explained briefly, but the information he provided her, she was struck with amazement.

"Demigods?" Twilight marveled.

"Or half-bloods, that's another way of saying it. Anyway, I should be the one who's surprised," Percy replied, "we appeared in another world filled with civilized equines."

"I thought demigods were only in folk lore." Spike scratched his head.

"Me too, Spike." Twilight replied, "But I guess you and I had come to expect the unusual a little while ago." Twilight recalled back to their 'weekend' in the other world. "But, wow, real demigods." Twilight fluttered. "I almost can't believe it myself. But, the kind of demigods I've read about couldn't control water." Twilight said. Percy shrugged.

"What do they do?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Twilight tried to explain, "they are usually very intelligent; helping others in need. It's said that they are descended from powerful beings to help ponies. I haven't seen or met any, but now I see they exist in another world."

"Well, descendants of powerful beings is a good definition." Percy considered, "But I wouldn't go far as to saying those powerful beings are always _helpful_ , or by anyways intelligent."

"Are you a descendant of someone?" Twilight asked.

"I have a godly father." Percy said, "My father is Poseidon, god of the sea." He revealed kind of nervously. "Do you...know who he is by any chance?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. I never have."

Percy nodded, like he was expecting that answer.

"A sea god..." Twilight marveled. "Incredible. That's why you can control water, that must be exciting."

Percy bit his lip in response. "I wouldn't exactly say 'exciting'," Percy said, "Being a child a god can leave a pretty big bounty on your head."

"Oh dear," Twilight covered her mouth, "I guess it isn't like I've read about. What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe _your_ demigods are very different than ours," Percy guessed. "There is usually something out to get a half-blood. But we're not by any means defenseless. We have our godly parent's powers in us, but we are still mortal."

Twilight was amazed but at the same time mystified. She was having a conversation with an alien demigod, a demigod who controls water at will. His world must be filled with other magic that she has yet to learn and discover. She tried to keep herself from kicking her legs from under the table in excitement from hearing all of this.

But she was also surprised, Percy said he and others like him were defending themselves from others who wish to get them. Demigods from the other world must be very different than the ones in Equestria. From Percy's perspective-changing description, she wondered if being a demigod from his world is a bad thing.

"I'm sorry about your situation," Twilight tried to apologize. "But I can't help but be impressed by what you two did back there earlier today." She complemented. "You seem to be well armed, where do you keep the sword I saw?"

Percy nervously reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny bronze pen. Twilight was curious, but Spike looked a little disappointed.

"That's a sword?" Spike pointed. "Looks more like a desk utensil to me." After that Percy uncapped it, it morphed into a full up sword. Spike's claw fell limp in reaction. "Never mind." He held his claws up, looking at the sword. "I can see that it's obviously _not_." He got back down into his chair. Twilight marveled at this magical weapon.

"It's amazing." Twilight gazed in wonder. Nico rolled his eyes and looked away. "Can I look at it for a second?"

Percy pulled his sword back uneasily.

"Sure, but promise you won't use it on me." He requested.

Twilight smiled. "Why would I do that? It'll only be a second."

"Well, I gu—" Twilight's magical field wrapped around the sword and was taken out of his hand. "Uh, sure, go ahead." Percy finished, still holding his hand up.

Twilight levitated the sword over to herself. She was no weapons forger, but she had the vision to tell that this was a very impressive weapon. The blade itself was thin, smooth, and sharp. It was made from a metal she wasn't familiar with. Not only that, but it glowed lightly. The top of the hilt displayed a foreign word in a alien alphabet, _Anaklusmos._

Twilight spun the sword around from side-to-side examining it. Spike hung over her shoulder, looking at it with the same amount of impressiveness gleaming in his eyes.

Spike stuck his arm out, "Can I touch it?" He extended his claw out. He touched the glowing metal and his scales started to steam and sizzle. "Ouch!" He yelped. He fell backwards onto the floor on his back. Twilight quickly put the sword back onto the table and went to Spike's aid.

"Spike, are you alright? What happened?" She looked at his claw, and saw it completely burned. Spike grunted.

"What was that? That was hot! And I've taken a lava bath before!" Spike stumbled back up on his two feet. He sucked on his claw to sooth the pain.

"Come here, let me fix that." Twilight cast a healing spell on him, and the burn healed away quickly. Spike sighed in relief.

"Much better." He sighed. Twilight turned back to Percy, who already took his sword back.

"Percy, what is that thing made out of? I've never seen metal that could glow before, and let alone burn the scales of a dragon."

"Well, don't know if you've heard of it, but it's celestial bronze." He explained.

"Celestial bronze?" Twilight wondered, "No, I haven't."

"It's a rare metal anyway." Percy shrugged. "I'm sorry about that, little guy," Percy looked over to Spike. "I guess my sword still registers you as a monster."

"What?" Spike cheeped, "Why? How can it tell if something's a monster or not? And _don't_ tell me it's self aware."

"No, it's not," Percy said, "Celestial bronze only penetrates the magical, it can't penetrate mortals." He explained. Spike didn't look pleased with that answer.

"Picky sword, huh?" Spike snarked. "I'm not a monster, and I don't think I'm magic. But either way, keep that thing _far_ away from me." Spike held his tiny arms up, gesturing to keep it away.

Twilight couldn't help but wonder about Percy's own situation when he's home. If he had weaponry like that at such easy convenience in his pockets, that must mean he ran into things that wanted to kill him at any given time. Twilight wouldn't be surprised if he needed quick defense on standby when he needed it.

She also noticed that Percy seemed a little uncomfortable about talking about where he was from and who he really was. She didn't want to push him beyond his limits, but something did seem a little off. Whatever it was, Twilight hoped it wasn't bad.

"I have to say, Percy, that is impressive," Twilight complemented, "Where did you get this sword?"

"It was kind of passed down to me," Percy answered. "My uh, _trainer,_ handed it down to me. I actually don't know _that_ much about it," He admitted, gazing at his sword like it was an old picture. "But all I know is that the ones who used this had bad luck."

Twilight took another sip of her tea. "Bad luck?" Twilight asked curiously, "Like what?"

"I can't tell," Percy said, "But it didn't go well for them. Which is why I'm still waiting for this thing to bring its reputation onto me." He said, as he clicked his sword back into a pen and then put back into his pocket.

"Sounds to me that you've gotten a lot of things stacked against you." Spike pointed out.

Percy chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so."Percy said, "But I think I've said enough about me, what about you, Princess?" He reminded. Twilight smiled anyway, but she flinched inside whenever somepony called her that.

"Please, you can just call me Twilight." She requested sincerely. "There isn't really much about me to rag on about." Twilight said, "I'd just like to help you figure out a way home." She smiled confidently.

"We really appreciate what you all are doing for us." Percy thanked, eyeing Nico at the other end of the long table, but Nico wasn't paying much attention. "By the way, where's the king?" Percy asked, "Or the queen, are they out on important business or something?"

Twilight bit her lip, that was an awkward question to answer. It must be a little confusing to find out there aren't any king or queen in the senate for new comers, so having only princesses in charge would be somewhat irregular, but they are by no means unfit for the job.

"No, there isn't any king or queen." Twilight said. "There is only me, Celestia, and Luna. There is also Princess Cadence, she usually works in the Crystal Empire, but she comes up here occasionally." She concluded. Percy still looked puzzled.

"Really?" Percy said, " _Weird_. is there only just princesses in a monarchy here?"

"No." Twilight said, "There are other kingdoms that have kings and queens."

"Is there any particular reason why Celestia or Luna aren't queens by now?" He asked.

Twilight blanked for a moment. She never really gave it much thought, but it was a little strange that they would keep the titles of princesses if they were the only ones in charge. To be honest, Twilight didn't really know herself.

"I don't really know," Twilight admitted. "I can't really tell, but it's been this way for as long as I can remember."

"Do they at least have parents or relatives?" Percy asked again.

"Not that I can name," Twilight thought. "There is Prince Blue blood, but I don't think they're related."

"And besides," Spike spoke up, "He's a total snob as it is. I wouldn't exactly call him 'topnotch', he'll pay for giving Rarity a hard time." He grudged very lowly under his breath. He sank back into his chair with his arms crossed. Percy looked at Twilight with confusion in his eyes, but Twilight insured it was nothing too worry about.

"So to answer your question, no, there aren't any others besides us for that are mostly in charge." She told Percy.

"Well, I'm not one to judge to how your system works." Percy said. "Princess Celestia also mentioned something about a mirror, in the Crystal Empire? What does that mean?"

Twilight's wings unfolded slightly, now she was getting excited to tell him the good news, and also the potential bad news.

"The Crystal Empire, as Celestia said, is a city in the northern regions of Equestria." Twilight explained. "Its gleaming crystal palace shines its magic all across Equestria, and what makes it so magical is the power of the crystal heart. It reflects its magic through the city and spreads it through the..." Twilight glanced at Percy, who looked at her with his eyebrows up. Twilight's cheeks turned to slightly red, she might have been going too much into detail.

"Sorry about that," She chuckled nervously. "Anyway, the mirror Celestia mentioned is a gateway, a gateway to another world."

Percy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, and I think it might be yours."Twilight said.

"Are you serious?"He sat forward in anticipation. "How do you know?" Twilight and Spike both looked at each other with eyes that shared the same experience, saw the same strange things. Twilight looked back to Percy.

"Me and Spike might have been there, in your world." She said.

Percy blinked. "You mean, there's a way home? An you've been there?"

"I can't determine that it was in fact your home," Twilight said regretfully, "But I can say that their were beings that had the same body structure as you and Nico."

"No way... We'll take any chance I can take." He implied with a more upbeat feel behind his voice.

"Anyone else think it was strange that Celestia mentioned the mirror?" Spike recalled. "Doesn't she know it's closed?"He asked. Twilight pondered about that.

"I don't know, Spike. But maybe she has an idea on how to reopen it?" She suggested.

"I guess so," Spike shrugged, "Maybe we outta ask her when she's done lowering the sun." He said.

" _No, come on."_ Nico suddenly mumbled from across the table. Everyone looked to him. Nico has his eyes closed and looked like he was thinking rally hard. _"Concentrate. Concentrate..."_ He repeated.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked curiously. Nico flung his eyes opened and looked to Twilight. He scowled at all the curious faces looking at him.

"What?"He growled.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"I'm trying to find an entrance."

Percy shrugged."You looked like you could have been doing anything."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."He grumbled.

"You looked like you were struggling."Spike said, "What's the deal?" Nico snapped back to attention.

"I'm trying to find a way out of here, but I can't find anything." He said.

Percy sat back up."I don't think squinting will help." He said.

"My father's kingdom, Percy." Nico said. "I can't find an entrance to the—"

Nico's sentence was cut short when the tall and proud image of Celestia open the door and gracefully walked in, spooking Nico a bit. She looked over the small group and smiled.

"Are we all getting well acquainted?" She asked them all. Nico shuttered in surprise away from her presence.

"Yes we are, Princess." Twilight reported happily. But she still felt unsatisfied. Maybe she would have her chance later to find more out.

"Wonderful." Celestia smiled as bright as her sun. "If you all find the time, I'm here to say that your guest rooms are prepared."

* * *

Twilight was a little disappointed when her mentor broke up the conversation.

Not that she was mad at her, but she was having a good session talking things over with Percy, and she was only just starting to get Nico's story straight. But from all things considered, Percy and his friend had a pretty long day, and it was a good thing they could finally get a chance to rest.

Celestia had arranged for them the best compartments in the palace. Twilight couldn't help but admire her for being so willing to help and take care of them. Twilight and her brother had their goodnight hug before he had to work his night-shift. After that, more business for her happened as well. On the way up to the estates, Twilight looked outside one of the tall and narrow windows and saw that the sun had already set behind the tall mountains. She looked up into the sky and saw the blend of dull orange and purple beginning to fade away.

' _My time of day again,'_ Twilight thought happily. _'Twilight time.'_ She knew Luna was at work hauling the moon into the sky, spreading the night's magic through out the land as everypony slept. Twilight realized that she was gazing out into the transitioning sky for a few seconds later and saw that the group had already moved away farther. Twilight quietly trotted over to rejoin them, they didn't seem to notice.

Only moments later did they come up on two separate, large estate rooms. The both princesses settled them in the best they could. The room Percy was offered to stay in was open and more than just average. The bed was huge with adjustable drapes surrounding it. The marble floor was designed to look like a compass and to the edge of the room was a door that led out to a large balcony. Nico's room was similar, only the floor plan was flipped the opposite direction.

Percy wandered into his room with speculation. "Is this for me?" He turned around and asked.

"Not if you preferred another one." Celestia smiled. Percy shook his head.

"No way," Percy denied, "I think this will do just fine."

"Great." Celestia nodded, "Than I believe you are settled. Your room is next door." She pointed Nico next door. Nico nodded thankfully, from what he could.

"Thank you, I, appreciate it." He said, not as enthusiastic as Percy. Celestia smiled anyway.

"I'm glad. Now then, it's time for both of you to get your rest. We'll be on our way to the Crystal Empire in the morning. Well, if everything is settled, we'll leave you all until then. We'll discuss more in the morning." Celestia insisted.

Twilight faced her mentor. "If it's alright with you, Princess,"She asked, "I'll be down in a moment, it won't be long."

Celestia nodded in confirmation.

"Take your time, Twilight." She said. Celestia sent her farewell until the morning and headed back downstairs. While she left, Twilight heard Percy crash on the bed. She swung her head towards him.

"I hope this still isn't a trick, this is too good than to what I'm used to." He exhaled as he spread his slender limbs across the bed. Twilight laughed.

"I promise, it isn't a trick." She smiled. Nico stood next to Twilight with his arms crossed, standing lightly shorter than her.

"I suppose I should be giving my thanks again, Princess Twilight." He complemented in his darker tone.

"It's nothing," Twilight assured. "I'm happy to help, and so are Celestia and Luna. We just had a _rough_ introduction."

"Yeah. Well, I'm still edgy on what exactly caused Princess Luna to do that." He said.

"I know," Twilight agreed. "There has been a lot of questions that haven't been resolved yet, as I assume you guessed."

"Listen, I really appreciate everything you all are doing, but this mirror we keep hearing of, will it really take us back?" He asked. Twilight grimaced in uncertainty.

"I'm not sure."She admitted, "The mirror to the other world is closed and it won't be open again for a long while. So I don't exactly know myself where Celestia is going with this. I'll have to find out more from her. But until then, I suggest that all of you get some shuteye." She prompted them. Percy seemed game with it, but Nico huffed.

"Sure." Nico said. Then he looked at all of them. "If that's the case, I'll be in my room. But until then, _sweet_ dreams all of you, I'll just be heading to bed." He gestured with his fingers. He then turned and walked out of Percy's room and into his own next door.

Twilight blinked at Nico's strange exit. She turned back to Percy, who looked a little tiffed.

"Anyway," Percy shrugged off, "Thanks again for saving me today." He recalled, "I'd probably be skinned if you didn't cover for me." He smiled at her.

Twilight grinned thankfully. "It was nothing. I was happy to meet you today. And I promise, we will get you and Nico back home. You can count on that." She said with confidence, even if she was doubting some things herself.

"Thank you again," Percy said happily, "But please don't stress yourself. Me and Nico can find our own way home if you can't." He assured her. Twilight shook her head.

"I would never." She refused, "I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure that you and Nico get home. No matter what." She promised.

Percy smiled. "I can't tell you how many times I owe you and your dragon friend."He said.

"Well, I'm not a needy pony." Twilight smirked. "There's no need to pay me back for anything."

"Gee, I feel like I gotta repay you somehow. I mean, you all are so insistent on helping us. I would be walking away without cutting you any slack."

"This is an unusual situation as it is, Percy." Twilight reminded, "I'm not seeking anything in return, I'm eager to get you home too." Twilight began to step out of the door when she turned back to him. "Besides, we should both be getting our sleep, its been a long day."She said. Percy rubbed his head.

"I suppose." He laughed lightly. Twilight gripped the door with her magic aura and closed it slightly in front of herself.

"Lets just see how tomorrow plays, okay?" Twilight asked kindly, "We'll talk more tomorrow. See you in the morning?"

Percy stuck his thumb up.

"Sure thing."

Twilight was a tad confused at what his gesture meant, but the happy look on his face must have meant it was positive. Twilight smiled as she closed the door.

"Good night." She wished him. Twilight closed the door and it clicked shut. Twilight sighed quietly as she rubbed her neck. "Hopefully, things will be good."She muttered. Spike unexpectedly came around besides her. Twilight looked down at him.

"Spike?" She jolted in surprise. "Where did you go?"

"I waited outside," He said. "You sounded like you needed some space to talk." They started to walk away from the rooms to talk more openly towards the long stairway they came up from.

"That's okay, Spike." Twilight patted him, "You don't need to do that. I just wanted to tell them they were going to get home. Even if I don't know how exactly." Twilight whispered doubtfully. They walked down the hall away from the rooms.

Spike shot her a cheeky grin. "Do you like him?"He nudged at her leg. Twilight gasped.

"No!"She exclaimed. Her voice bounced throughout the hall, and she covered her mouth in realization of her raised voice. "Where in Equestria did you get that idea?" She whispered angrily.

"I don't know," Spike shrugged. "It's just that you've been so nice to him."

"He's in an almost helpless situation, Spike," Twilight said. "Both of them are. I feel obligated to help them."

"I understand," Spike said, "We were like that a week ago, remember?" Spike called back to their little debacle that happened in the other world. Both her and Spike wandered into a strange world to retrieve her stolen crown. They felt lost and confused while trying to figure out the customs of the world and get her stolen crown back. And on top of all of that, they were both trapped in those alien bodies.

Though, Twilight and Spike weren't completely helpless. They had new—and yet familiar—friends to help her. She and Spike never really talked about their experience to anypony, they mostly kept it to themselves, no matter how much their friends pressured them to. Celestia respected their decision on keeping their experience mostly secretive. But only recently did it look like that residents from that world crossed over into Equestria, probably feeling just as lost and confused.

Twilight sighed, remembering the whole thing. "Yes, I do, Spike." She smiled tiredly. "That was pretty nerve-racking at first, wasn't it?"

"You're telling me." Spike replied. "I never knew I would ever become a dog in my life."

"Nor did I ever think I would walk on two legs." Twilight chuckled. She looked over to him, having a question in mind.

"You seem a little quiet about this lately, Spike," She said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't really know." Spike shrugged, "I guess I'm trying to figure stuff out too. Do you think they're even from that world we've been to?" He asked.

"Where else could they come from?" Twilight questioned, "Just look at them, they look exactly like the creatures from that world. Where else could they have come from?"

"Well, the mirror's been closed for a week now, and they just showed up today." He pointed out. "Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that they appear only a short bit after the whole thing?" He asked. Twilight thought about that, it could have been possible.

"Perhaps." Twilight pondered, "Either way, we have to get them home as fast as we can. You heard Percy, his girlfriend is in danger from whoever brought them here. At least, that's what he recently remembered."

"Yeah, all he said was that she had teeth." Spike recalled, "How helpful was that?"

"That's all he could remember, Spike," Twilight reminded. "It explains why he got that huge bite. But that doesn't really explain how Luna's jewel was implanted in him."

"Maybe he got knocked out, so whoever did it could put it in. And am I the only one grossed out here on why it was put in him in the first place? Yuck." He stuck out his tongue.

"I know," Twilight agreed, "but with all the gross details put aside, it boils down to who exactly did it, huh?" She said. "Whoever did this to them must know Equestria exists. But the question is; could whoever is doing this be from Equestria, or from their world?" Twilight threw that idea out there for debate.

"Do you think that maybe someone saw us come in and out of the portal?" Spike asked.

"Who knows." Twilight shrugged. Spike crossed his arms and became cross-looking himself.

"Maybe it's just Sunset Shimmer taking her anger out on others." Spike mumbled.

Twilight shook her head. "No, Spike, she can't be behind this." She denied. "You saw how she was when we left. She looked really sad." Twilight remembered the last time she saw her, Sunset looked really upset. She couldn't have been behind this.

"Besides, she couldn't have gotten Luna's jewel, there is no way she could have come back now and do that. Nothing can get past Luna's watchful eye." Twilight told.

"But something obviously did." Spike recalled. "If Sunset didn't steal it and frame Percy, than who did?" He asked. Twilight sighed, slightly unfolding her wings down.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight replied. "But what's on my mind is that we get those two back where they belong. We'll all figure this out later." She concluded. Twilight and Spike both approached the large stairway that led back down into the lower levels of the palace.

"Hey, I'm all for getting those guys back home." Spike prompted eagerly, "But I don't know..." He trailed off.

Twilight turned to him. "Hmm?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Percy, he seems like a cool guy, but I'm not to sure with Nico, he kinda creeps me out." He admitted uneasily. Twilight couldn't blame him, Nico was mysterious. He didn't really look too friendly if you just walked up to him. It also didn't help that the energy he was giving off was extremely cold.

Detecting ones magical properties is an ability magic users—such as herself—were able to do. Percy gave off the aura of a warm beach, an obvious sign of his water controlling ability. But Nico... Nico was different. She couldn't exactly put her hoof on it, but his complexion oddly fit with it for some reason.

"I know what you mean, Spike," Twilight agreed, "But we shouldn't hold to suspicions. We know he's good."

"Right now, let's try and find Celestia, I want to find out more about what she has planned."

"Right behind you." Spike signaled an okay sign with his claw. But as both of them turned the corner, the solar princess herself was standing nearby. Twilight and Spike both stopped, Celestia had her eyes closed. Twilight had seen her do this before in her younger years, Celestia was thinking—Thinking _very_ hard. Once she opened them, she turned to them.

"Twilight, Spike," She greeted, "there you two are. Are our guests situated?"

"Yes they are." Twilight nodded. Celestia sighed in relief as she walked over to her.

"That's wonderful," She smiled. "I am relieved that they weren't harmed... mostly."

"Yes, quite." Twilight agreed.

Spike came between the two royals. "Okay, so now what?" He looked up to Celestia, "Do we even have a plan on how to get them back, or are we just throwing darts at the wall?"

"I am glad you asked, Spike." Celestia reassured, "I have an idea, but I need to know if you two are willing to take on the task." She said. She then looked at Twilight right in the eye. Twilight gulped.

"Now, Twilight," Celestia continued. "I believe it is the right time to tell you that there is more to your venture to the neighboring world than what you both have experienced."

Twilight blinked.

"Do you think that Percy and Nico are from the same world we've been to?"She asked.

"I'm not sure." Celestia shook her head.

"Well, I have to say they both look extremely identical to the ones over there in the world me and Twilight went to." Spike raised his claw slightly.

"I am aware, Spike," Celestia nodded. "But I have suspicions, more than a few. They do look like the same residence as the ones from the other world, but I'm conflicted."

Twilight blinked at what she said in confusion. Had Celestia been to the world before?

"Wait, are you saying..?"

"Yes, Twilight," Celestia answered Twilight's unfinished question, "I have been to the same world once before, me and my sister. Though, not nearly as often as Starswirl."

"So, Starswirl has been there too?" Twilight wondered in disbelief. "But, there still isn't anything documenting that he went to another world. And lets be honest here, there isn't anything documenting anything about any other worlds anyway." Twilight tried to comprehend on her facts.

"I understand your confusion, Twilight," Celestia calmed her. "Which is why I must explain to both of you of what I believe is the best way to help them return home. But, your input is all that matters, seeing how you two went there yourselves so recently." Celestia restated.

Twilight and Spike both looked at each other with concern. Twilight knew that Spike was thinking the same thing as she was, and Twilight knew that Spike probably wasn't looking forward to whatever Celestia has planed.

Both Twilight and Spike both looked back up to the proud white alicorn. Spike's expression was strained, but Twilight's eyes and ears were open to more information. She was curious to find out more about the other world, and she was also kind of excited to hear about it, seeing how Celestia just revealed that she went there once before.

"When did you and Luna go to the other world?" She asked.

"A long time ago," Celestia replied. "Starswirl had been visiting this world without us knowing about it. Upon our discovery of this, we weren't pleased. This kind of magic was unknown and unpracticed. We were confronting him about it, but he was planing on making it a surprise for us—he was severely disappointed that we stumbled across it though. When we crossed through for the first time, me and Luna witnessed a big project Starswirl was working on with the inhabitants." Celestia explained.

"And how long did Starswirl keep this under your nose?" Spike questioned.

"A long while," Celestia said. "I was surprised he managed to keep this a secret from us for so long. Though, it wasn't to say I wasn't upset with him for doing just that."

Twilight remembered reading that Starswirl had a much much longer lifespan than that of an average Unicorn. So maybe all of this was taking place a hundred years at a time or so. She didn't know.

"Well, I'm just taken by all of this, Princess. I just don't know what to say. I mean, discovering an entire world beyond your own is mind-blowing enough as it is, I could only imagine what you were thinking about it when Starswirl was already mingling with them. And, even that to me is a little difficult to take in as well."

Celestia gave her an understanding nod. "Believe me, Twilight, I was surprised. Starswirl had been visiting this world for years. I was upset at him for not telling us sooner, but he guaranteed it was necessary. He didn't want anypony else to know." Celestia took quick glances at the two ends of the already empty hall. "Which reminds me..." She then conjured a sound proof bubble around themselves. Celestia looked back at Twilight, with an even more serious expression. Twilight gazed nervously at her mentor—she had an idea that whatever Starswirl worked on over there was still a secret.

"What I am meaning to tell you both is that Starswirl had a few intentions." Celestia explained, without any form of reverb coming from her voice. "You see, he was aiding in the creation of a city. A city of knowledge. The city of Akritai."

Twilight blinked. "A-Akritai?" She wondered. "A city of knowledge?"

"Oh boy, that sounds like your kind of place, Twi." Spike poked her shoulder. Twilight briefly fantasized of what this strange city of Akritai might have looked like. The archives must be miles long with information, but how much exactly? Was this city a giant library? Twilight started feeling a little warm inside thinking about it, this sounded like an amazing place to see. And the fact all of this was in the other world while she was there also excited her.

"That... That sounds incredible." Twilight said dreamily. "He was working on an entire city? What kind of knowledge did he intend to fill it with?"

"A great amount."Celestia answered, "After his discovery of this gate to another world, Starswirl was planning on, expanding, his influence. Collecting more knowledge and statistics from other cultures. He planned on filling this city with knowledge, knowledge from Equestria and from that world."

Twilight thought about how Starswirl visited that world without the knowledge of the princesses knowing. He must have made a reputation there if the locals were allowing him to construct a city solely for learning. But she didn't know how far he went with it.

"Was he successful?" Twilight asked.

"I'll give it to him, he was very successful." Celestia said, "Starswirl was a brilliant colt, but he was very stubborn. When he told me and my sister his plan, we feared very deeply for him. He was walking right into trouble, but I was surprised, he managed to pull it off, for a very long time."

"How did Starswirl do it?"

"Many, as from the last time I visited Akritai." Celestia replied. "Starswirl had a clever way to work his way around magical barriers. But at this point, he was starting to spend a little to much time there than he should have."

"Now," Celestia resumed, "this is when matters started to complicate. But as I said earlier, he had a clever way on crossing over from Equestria to the other. He studied and analyzed the magic that made the portal. He, in a way, _sapped_ it's magic into a tool. Into a kind of staff, a tool to make his own portals. He didn't work on it alone, though, he had the aid of one of his most vocal supporters, and his closest friend in that world."

"Who was his apprentice?" Spike asked.

"I only met him once." Celestia vaguely answered, "He was a very eager learner, and very kind. But, as the years passed by, Starswirl started to decrease his visits to Akritai, until it got to the point where it ceased entirely."

"What happened?" Twilight wondered.

"Starswirl told us that he wasn't going to Akritai for awhile, he said they both needed their space. I was mortified; Starswirl put so much effort into Akritai. Soon, Luna and I discovered that him and his apprentice had argued, and even fought each other."

"Really? Do you know why?" Twilight asked.

"I do not," Celestia said. "Starswirl refused to tell us why. After few days had passed, Starswirl mustered himself. He said to us that he would be returning to see his apprentice to amend for the harsh actions he took upon him. But he returned a long while later. He didn't tell us he returned, instead, we found him later in his chambers, weeping."

"He was... crying?" Twilight asked, "What happened?"

"I wish I knew, Twilight." Celestia sighed, "Starswirl didn't have the magic staff anymore, he said he put it back were it belonged, in the city."

"Did you go back to the city? Did you see what happened?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No, Starswirl begged us not to. He told us not to see his...failure."

"Oh gosh..." Twilight took it in, "Something horrible had to have happened."

"Something bad did happen, Twilight." Celestia said, "By his request, me and Luna cast a spell on the mirror, a spell that only _we_ can break. The mirror would be closed to all, it would only open again for a thirty-moon cycle. Starswirl would use that window of time to go back to Akritai, and what he was doing there, I don't have an idea."

"So that's why the portal could only open like that?" Twilight guessed.

"Yes, Twilight." Celestia nodded, "I haven't been across the portal in a very long time, so I do not know what lays beyond it now. Tell me, where did you both end up the first arrival?"

"Well," Spike said, "It's kind of in a, school district, right now."

Celestia paused in thought. "Then much has probably changed since the last I've visited." Celestia considered. "Now, I believe I will tell you both what I have intended to get our guests back home."

Twilight readied for Celestia's plan. "Whatever it is, we are willing." Twilight said confidently. Spike shrugged nervously.

"Alright," Celestia said, "To get our guests home safely, we need the staff. The magic staff of Akritai."

Twilight and Spike held their breath. "You mean, you want us to go back to that world?" Spike bit his claw anxiously.

"In order to retrieve the staff, yes." Celestia confirmed, "The staff was designed to cross into other desired worlds if any are known from the portal's magic. Twilight, you will have to use the staff to cross into their world, but they have to use it on the same portal you and Spike used, it will briefly branch into their world. You will have to use it before time runs out, otherwise the staff will have no effect when the portal is closed. By Starswirl's only design, it is meant to do that."

Twilight decided to speak, seeing how there was an obvious problem with her plan.

"If you need me to go find it, I am more than willing to accept. But, how will we get back? The portal has been closed for over a week."

"I am aware, Princess Twilight." Celestia called her by her full title. "The spell is under me and my sister's control. We can reopen it if we choose to."

"So wait," Spike held his claw up, "You could have had the portal open again? Why couldn't have you kept it open until me and Twilight could come back with the crown?" He asked skeptically.

"As much as I wished, we couldn't have done that." Celestia explained, "It is a permanent spell, once cast it can't be undone. Though me and Luna can modify its timer—it is extremely risky. If we kept the portal open by force to a certain amount of time, our magic would strain on it to much and the portal would have been shattered. It wasn't worth the risk of trapping you there without any hope of return."

"I guess that makes sense." Spike shrugged.

"So, are you saying you are going to reopen the portal?" Twilight asked.

"Yes,"Celestia nodded, "Me and my sister are able to open it again, but only to a certain period, then it must return to it's original time track."

"How long will the portal be open?" Twilight asked again.

"Three days."Celestia stated, "The portal can only be open three days—our time."

"Will the portal break if it's still open?"Spike asked.

"I assure you both, we'll make sure it won't." Celestia assured. "We are able to open it manually and it will stay, but it will have to close once our spell wares off."

"Might as well make this a race then." Spike rolled his eyes. Twilight patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Spike." Twilight came down to his level. "You shouldn't feel obligated to go back, I understand."

Spike looked to both alicorns with a cornered look in his eye. Celestia realized this and spoke up.

"None of you should feel obligated."She reminded, "You both have already gone there and were nearly slipping time. You don't have to return to that world if you don't wish to. I will go to Akritai and retrieve the staff myself."

Twilight intervened. "No, Princess, I am more than happy to go back. Besides, we have made a few friends while we were there, we could ask them to help us. But Spike, don't feel pressured. I understand why you wouldn't want to go."

"Are you kidding me?" Spike winced, "You'll probably need my help anyway. I mean, I am your assistant am I? You could just think of me as your royal escort." He comically gestured. Twilight laughed lightly while Celestia tried to suppress her own laughter.

"That sounds good," Twilight giggled. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Might as well," Spike shrugged, "I mean, tomorrow is a weekend, I don't have much planed. Except I'll have to reschedule my spa appointment, but I can do that at anytime. Why not? I guess it could be pretty neat to see more of that world, but I want to make sure we'll come back in time." He readdressed the time-crunch.

"I promise, Spike, we will come back in time." Twilight stood back up, looking back to her mentor. "We will find the staff of Akritai and bring Percy and Nico back to their world. I promise, Princess, we will succeed." She wrapped her hoof around Spike.

Celestia gave a warm grin. "I believe you will, Princess Twilight." Celestia approached them. "I know you both will succeed, I never have a doubt in my mind."

Twilight, being her easily mushy self, grinned at her mentors comment. Spike raised his claw in between them.

"Well, were would we even start?"He asked, "We haven't left the general area when we got there the first time. How will we even know were Akritai is, how will we know were to look?"He asked with concern. Celestia smiled.

"Don't worry, Spike, I will supply you both with the proper necessities in order to reach Akritai."

"Is it close to where the portal is?" Spike brought up with his worry.

"I am not sure." Celestia replied, "I have no knowledge of where the portal you used has ended up right now. It may very well have been moved out of the city."

Celestia lowered her head. "Now, in the lowest levels in the Canterlot archives—in Starswirl's collections—contains his most secretive works. One of which is a map to the city of Akritai." She revealed. "I will retrieve it for you both in the morning, when you may begin your search for the staff."

Twilight swallowed it all down. This sounded simple enough; she had good friends on the other end who could help her, they know more about their home way more than either she or Spike do, and their awkward customs. But Twilight had an odd suspicion crawling around in her mind, that maybe her mentor was hiding something.

Twilight realized that she was spacing off again, so she snapped herself back to her attention quickly.

"Alright then, when should we leave tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"Sooner than later." Celestia answered. She looked around the sound-proof bubble she cast. "Now then, you both wish to rest now, I believe it is time to do just that."

Twilight was about to open her mouth to speak when Celestia suddenly canceled the bubble that surrounded them in a very loud pop, it echoed through the hall for a few moments. Twilight let the subtle ring of the sound rattle in her head before it died down.

"Why yes, Princess." Twilight yawned sleepily. "I believe I'm due in for some sleep, it's been quite a day."

"That it has, Twilight." Celestia agreed. "Tomorrow, we will begin our plan. For _all_ of our sake, we should be getting our rest. Would you mind If I walk you both to your chambers?" She offered.

"That sounds great." Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, I could go for some shuteye." Spike scratched his scaly back. "Again, I should probably reschedule my pedicure. I hope any of you don't mind if I go do that now before I forget and meet you there?" He asked both of them.

"Yes you may." Celestia slowly nodded.

"Okay, it's only down the street, it shouldn't take long." Spike waved his claw and ran off—the claws on his feet clinked on the tile floor as he ran around the corner at a steady pace.

After Twilight watched Spike vanish around the corner that led farther down, she slightly glanced at the larger white mass that came up next to her. Her body tensed, she realized that she was alone with Celestia.

Twilight geared her neck up at her almost glowing former teacher. Her flowing mane lost an amount of its magical flow when night would fall. But even at her weakest point of the day, Celestia still seemed to bring her light onto the smaller, purple alicorn.

Twilight gulped softly. Even though Celestia was technically Twilight's equal, it still felt like Celestia possessed a great amount of authority over her. Twilight's magic may have been strong, especially with her new alicorn upgrade, but nothing could compare to Celestia's powerful presence.

Celestia gazed down at Twilight.

"You don't have to call me princess anymore, you know." She smiled, while lightly draping her wing around Twilight. Twilight chuckled in embarrassment as her cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry, C-Celestia." She cranked out, resisting the urge to say her title. "I'm still getting used to this. I mean, being a princess and all."

"Don't fret on it, dear." Celestia soothed. "I know you will feel more accustom to it. It's Celestia when we're not in public." She reminded her in a playful tone.

"Right," Twilight replied slowly. "I guess I need to get used to that."

"All it takes is practice, Twilight." Celestia smiled. She turned Twilight to the expansive hall. "Come, I'll walk you back."

"Sure thing." Twilight fallowed, with a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

The streets of Canterlot were typically quiet at night, at least in the less populated and social areas.

Twilight and Celestia walked besides each other as they proceeded down to her chambers. It was quiet out, with the bright moon casting solid shadows down. The dimly lit street lights added to the peaceful mood. There was hardly anypony out.

Twilight was curious to find out more about Akritai. Reasons for getting to know more about what she was wandering into of course, and simply because this place sounded amazing. Spike knew her too well—Akritai sounded like her dream getaway. Just the concept of this ancient city was enough to make Twilight's heart race; a city of knowledge. Of not just Equestrian magic, but beyond the mirror.

This definitely meant that Equestria and that world had came into contact before, and that Starswirl was the one who might have forged the mirror. Though Twilight didn't want to bother her mentor with more question asking, but she felt it was necessary, she still had a head full of unanswered questions.

The two alicorns had a very quiet conversation about it while they strolled. Though, Celestia seemed happy to discuss more about the subject, Twilight felt that if she delved to deep into it, it might bring some uneasiness into the conversation. Twilight went with a few questions that seemed easy to answer.

"What was the city like?" Twilight gazed up at her mentor quietly.

"It was a magnificent place,"Celestia replied happily. "I have never seen a place like it in eons. It was a bad plan on my part unfortunately, I regret now not visiting Akritai as often as I should of had."

"I would have love to see it during its prime days." Twilight dreamt "It must have been a wondrous place. I mean, when you first showed to me that the mirror was a gateway to another world, I didn't know what to think. I always assumed that the idea of worlds other than our own was a ludicrous idea. But, not only is that idea true, there is an entire city that learned about each others cultures and magic. Just imagine all the specimens and notes they would bring back to the city to be archived! So much to learn, so much to study..." She trailed off. Celestia chuckled, which brought Twilight back out of her fantasy.

"You are always eager to learn, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Well...yeah." Twilight blushed, "This sounds like an amazing place, and I hope it's still there in good condition."

"I don't know of it's current fate, Twilight," Celestia said grimly. "I haven't been to Akritai since we sealed the portal. At any chance it's still there, but after when Starswirl returned for the last time—and forbidden me and Luna to enter—I am left with no information of how it currently stands. But the staff itself Starswirl return to Akritai, so the staff should still be there."

"Do you know where exactly?"Twilight asked.

"If anyplace at all, it would most likely be kept deep in the master library." Celestia stated.

' _The master library...'_ Twilight squeed in her thoughts when she heard that. A place she needed to see indeed.

"That sounds like a place that something of great value would be stored." Twilight considered.

"It is most likely anyway, but I can't be for certain."

"I understand," Twilight said, "but won't the map to Akritai show were the staff is?" She questioned.

"The map only shows the path to the city, Twilight. Where the staff is being kept, that is a mystery to me." Celestia replied regretfully.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be that hard to find. Right?"

"I'm not sure, Twilight." Celestia replied grimly, "I worry that you wont be able to make it back in time."

Twilight cocked her head. "I'm sure this won't be that much trouble, Celestia." She pained not saying her title, "I got friends there who could help me and Spike get there. They do know a lot more about their world than I do, that's for sure."

"So I've heard." Celestia smiled, "I believe you have a talent for making friends."

Twilight ruffled her feathers.

"It was kind of a dire situation we had. With getting my crown back and all."

"I know, and I am pleased to see that your efforts weren't in vane." Celestia complemented.

"Well hay, I couldn't do it alone." Twilight smiled back.

"Regardless," Celestia resumed, "We should concern for our two stranded guests."

Twilight had just been reminded of what she wanted to find out from her.

"Celestia?"She asked timidly to the taller alicorn.

"Yes?"Celestia looked down at her curiously.

"Before, when you said we needed the staff to send them home, how do you know their not from that world?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before you said you needed to get them back to their home using the staff. Now, I've been to the other world too and they look like the creatures that live there. Maybe they live in that world?" Twilight suggested, as they both turned the corner that led down to Twilight's chambers on the other end.

Celestia had conflict in her expression, but it soon eased when she spoke.

"I don't believe they are from the world you went to, Twilight." She finally said.

Twilight blinked. "Are you sure?"Twilight tried to confirm.

"I have been to the world several times before, and the young ones that showed up here don't give off the same kind of aura as the beings from the other world do."

"I figured so," Twilight said, "But they do look similar none of the less."

"That they do, which is why this is keeping me curious."

"Me too." Twilight agreed. Twilight just recalled another, revealing factor about them when Celestia spoke up, cutting her off from speaking.

"But. This Percy Jackson. The aura he emits is strange. Strangely...familiar to me." She said with her eyes closed. Twilight was surprised.

"Well," Twilight added, "Percy said he was a demigod."

Celestia opened her eyes and looked down at Twilight. "A demigod?" She asked curiously, "Intriguing. I haven't seen a demigod in Equestria in ages."

"He, said that he was the son of a sea god." Twilight added. Celestia's eyes narrowed slowly after the addition.

"A sea god..." Celestia muttered, "Did he say his name?"She asked with more anxiousness in her voice. Twilight tried to remember his name, and then she did.

"A—" Twilight cut herself off before she could finish. A nerve screamed at her not to tell Celestia about Percy's godly father. She didn't know why, but Twilight stopped herself before she could say anything.

"H-He didn't say." Twilight fibbed, trying to keep her face from shifting. Celestia only nodded slowly, which made Twilight uneasy.

"An interesting factor." Celestia said, "But I shouldn't dwell on it. But with other matters at hoof, I am concerned of what has poisoned my sister into committing those violent acts towards our guests."

"She wasn't poisoned." Twilight blurted out by mistake. She quickly covered her mouth in realization of what she said. Celestia turned to her.

"Pardon me?" She asked. Twilight struggled to gain a hoof holding of her speech.

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry." She mumbled. They both came up to the base of the steps that led up to Twilight's chambers. Celestia stopped and stared at Twilight.

Twilight shifted nervously. "W-What is it?" She asked shakily. Celestia didn't respond, her eyes locked with Twilight's. Twilight felt like she was cornered prey in front of Celestia.

"Twilight," She spoke softly. "Is there something you need to say?" She asked. Twilight gritted her teeth, wondering how much of a screw-up she was for blurting that out.

"I... I..." She backed up a few steps, until Celestia stopped her with the embrace of her large wing. Twilight gazed up in fear of Celestia, but Celestia looked calm.

"Please, Twilight, tell me. I need to know what happened to my sister."

Twilight didn't speak, she only whimpered slightly.

"Please, you can trust me. I'm not mad at you." She pulled Twilight in a little closer. "Did you see what Luna was poisoned with?" She asked. Twilight resisted for a moment, but gave up with a soft sigh as her ears dropped. She figured she might as well tell her what was haunting her since last night. Twilight finally mustered up the strength to say what was needed to say.

"Luna wasn't poisoned." Twilight stated. "She was...being controlled."

"Controlled?" Celestia winced. "By what?"

" _Who_." Twilight corrected. She looked up at her mentor, who's eyes were filled with great worry for her sister. Twilight felt the time was right, she had to tell her about him. She sighed and prepared for this difficult explanation.

"You see...this all kind of started last night, when I attended the first crystal summit." Twilight confessed. Celestia's ears perked forward, indicating she was listening. Twilight carried on.

"Now, after I talked awhile with Cadence—before we had to attend different things that night—something happened."

"What happened?"

"Someone...was stealing the crystal heart."

Celestia's expression looked perplexed. "Stealing? By whom?"

"I don't know," Twilight sighed. "His face was covered by a cloak, but he looked like the same sort of creature that Percy and Nico are."

"Did you stop him?"

"I did, but he wouldn't give the heart back without a fight. His magic, it was different. It felt wrong."

"Dear, I haven't been informed of this." Celestia said regretfully, "Was anypony hurt?"

"No, thankfully." Twilight said, "But, the reason why, is that because this thief stopped time."

" _Stopped_ time?" Celestia asked, "Causing time to stop is incredibly difficult. Who was he?"

"He was a mute." Twilight said, "He never said anything to me, but he was extremely powerful. I never felt magic like his before."

"How did you resolve the time stop?" Celestia asked.

"When I abruptly, uh, _stopped_ him, time just kind of fixed itself, and I ended up back in the same place I was before the fight happened." She finished. Celestia looked surprised, and worried.

"Twilight, I'm sorry you had to stop him by yourself. It must have been frightening."

"Yeah, it was."Twilight laughed and cracked her voice at the same time. "I thought that whole thing was just a dream, until now." Twilight said, "Now, when Luna was going crazy, I felt the same presence as I felt last night in her. I can't shake the feeling that the thief and the demigods are connected somehow."

"That is something to consider." Celestia nodded, "But I am impressed that you saved the heart from another greedy soul." She complemented. Twilight was grateful, but didn't take any pride in it. It was scary what happened last night and she did what she had to do, but it did feel better to get that off of her chest.

"But, what if that thief strikes again?" Twilight asked with worry in her tone.

"Then we should be prepared." Celestia proposed. "I will inform Cadence to keep the heart under close watch until we get our guests home safely. Which reminds me, I'll have to inform Cadence on your arrival tomorrow. I have high hopes that she will be happy to see you again."

Twilight smiled weakly.

"Maybe. But probably not for why I'm coming though."

"Yes," Celestia picked up. "She was greatly worried about you and Spike when you passed through the first time."

"I'm sure she won't like this time any better." Twilight shrugged doubtfully.

"We must do what we can."

"But, why can't you come with us?" Twilight asked. "You've been there many more times than I have. You would know where Akritai is?"

"As much as I would love to, I am bound to my royal duties. Me and my sister have to be on alert for your former opponent to keep the crystal heart safe, but I have great confidence that you won't need my assistance." She smiled down confidently. Twilight had doubts about her mentors confidence in her, but confidence from her always encouraged Twilight to do the very best she could. Besides, maybe Akritai wasn't very far away from the portal. Hopefully...

Celestia lifted her wing off of Twilight. Twilight came up to the first step of her chamber ascension when she stopped and looked back at her mentor.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"Celestia asked kindly.

"No."Twilight shook her head, "I believe I said what had to be said."

"Thank you for telling me, Twilight."Celestia thanked, "I am very proud of you for doing what you could to keep the heart safe. And don't worry, things will be set on the right track soon."

"I know they will." Twilight complied. Celestia smiled.

"Good. But in the future, don't be afraid to tell me these things. I am always open for discussion."

"I'll keep that in mind." Twilight nodded. Twilight gazed at the moon, it has risen a little since the last she payed attention. "Well, I think I better get to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Twilight." Celestia turned, "I will see you in the morning." The two alicorns departed their own ways. Twilight climbed her steps up to her chambers with a knot of guilt forming in her throat. She knew she didn't tell Celestia the whole story, mainly because it terrorfied her to even put it into words. How well would Celestia take it?

Today didn't stray away from last night's event, it only seemed to open more mystery, and Twilight felt like she was right in the middle of it. With all of these problems weighing on her, she felt even more anxious to go to bed, but she couldn't help but feel more exposed. The thief's presence presented itself again to her, and he now manipulated one of her closest friends.

Twilight had to figure out a way to stop him before he does something else. If they were connected in anyway, could Percy and Nico help her? She hoped so. But once she finally made it to the top level of the tower, she couldn't help but be consumed by the horrible feeling, that she was being watched.


	9. The cutting edge of railway travel

PERCY

9\. The cutting edge of railway travel.

Percy's dream began with the sounds of running footsteps.

It was dusk, and Percy could see Annabeth running; running down a lone road in a woodsy plain. Annabeth was running fast; she looked exhausted and she had her glowing knife out in her hand. Panic and distress were in her eyes, and Percy could see dry tears down her cheek.

Annabeth's clothing looked battered and dirty, like she'd been fighting. Her face also looked dirty and her ponytail was undone. Annabeth was running down the road, panting like she was running a marathon. She was coming up to a familiar landmark that Percy could never mistaken. The old barn; Half-blood hill was very close by. Did she run all the way from Manhattan to Long Island?

Annabeth jogged painfully off the road with her faint glowing dagger in her hand. She stumbled slower as she was approaching the barn—Half-blood hill was almost in sight.

"Almost...there," Annabeth wheezed. "Those...Those _things_ can't get passed the barrier. I've got to tell Chiron...that, those things kidnapped Percy and Nico. Oh gods, Percy..." She choked in pain. Annabeth was passing the barn, when a malevolent cackle rattled from the woods. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and looked to where the noise came from, then bolted for refuge in the barn. Once she made it in, she crouched behind the wall next to the door, with her knife in front of her ready.

Annabeth held her breath tight as a noise came close—a very low buzzing noise. Annabeth didn't move a muscle; her eyes were open wide with fear. The noise came closer, and then stopped, fallowed by the sound of four hooves touching the dirt road outside of the barn. There was silence, painful silence, until a voice spoke.

"Where are you hiding, child?" Her familiar coo called. "You have proven yourself resilient of me enough, don't spoil your courage by hiding from me." She taunted. Annabeth didn't answer. The voice outside chuckled. "You are very close, you know?" The voice reminded. "Safety is just over that hill, you're so close." Annabeth still stayed silent. "Fine," The voice groaned. "We'll play hide-and-seek instead."

Then, an eerie green glow illuminated outside a distance away, Annabeth covered her dagger to cancel it's glow. Slow steps crept closer as the light grew brighter.

"Come out, godling, I promise, I won't cripple you too much." She called out in a evilly-nice tone. The voice chuckled again. "I suppose you know better than to come out," The voice outside grumbled. "I mean, you're are 'the smart one' after all." The steps stopped at the edge of the open barn door right behind Annabeth, the green glow centered above a dark shadow being cast by the green light.

"It's a real shame your boyfriend didn't put up much of a fight, I was honestly expecting more from him." She teased again. Annabeth gritted her teeth in anger once she heard that. "Surly a great hero should show some level of competence." The voice said, soundly like it was walking away slightly. "But you, dear, you are competent. Honestly, I don't know why you would have interests in someone like that. He was so helpless against me, what a joke of a _great_ hero." The voice trailed off with disappointment.

Annabeth tried not to make noise, but fire was in her eyes. She gripped her dagger tight with anger.

"Yes..." The voice outside sighed pleasantly. "Your love for him is very strong. I can almost smell it..." She savored creepily. Another step outside came closer to Annabeth. "I guess there is something about him I'm not seeing. Though I will say, his love for you is strong too." She added.

"Of course, you can save him, you know. If you can just come with me peacefully, we can spare this pointless drama, and you both can be with each other again, for the last time anyway." She chuckled maniacally. Annabeth looked like she was about to explode.

"Now of course, one of you will have to go first, but which one..?" She threw the concept into the air. "I've decided your boyfriend will go first. Love is most delectable when a loved one is ceased, and I know your love for him will be... _delicious_." She finished.

Annabeth finally snapped. She swung out her knife and charged out of the barn. With one fast motion of her arm, she slashed her dagger and stabbed a tall, dark figure in the upper leg. The screech of the figure was so horrible and violent that it almost woke Percy up. This looming figure shot Annabeth off of her in a green burst of energy from the twisted looking horn on her head. Annabeth flew yards away to the base of Half-blood hill.

Annabeth tumbled to a stop on her back as green surges flashed around her for a few seconds. Annabeth had her knife in her hand in a tight grip; yellow blood was on Annabeth's sleeve. Annabeth quickly got up and shook her head.

"Help!" She cried, but her voice fell short. Annabeth then started to climb up the hill. She was almost half-way up; Thalia's tree was in sight, and the golden fleece hung from it's longest branch. A cry up from behind the hill sounded.

"Is someone out there?"A familiar voice cried. Annabeth gasped, Percy recognized him too. It was Malcolm, of the Athena cabin, Annabeth's brother. Annabeth recognized his voice too.

"Malcolm, help!" She cried again.

"Annabeth?!" Malcolm called back over the hill. "What's wrong?!" His voice coming closer up the hill.

"I need...I need hel—!" Annabeth's plea was interrupted by the incoming screech that was heading her way. Annabeth turned around and was petrified at the dark missile bolting at her, surrounded with green energy. The aggressor pinned Annabeth to the ground. Annabeth looked at her face; the aggressor snarled in pure rage.

"I should just killyou now, runt!" The monster hissed. The wound on her leg bled like crazy, It looked like she didn't react well to celestial bronze dagger in her leg.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm appeared on top of the hill holding a long doru. "I'm coming!" He charged to Annabeth's aid. The monster quickly snapped up to him and shot a bolt of energy at him. Before he could react, Malcolm flew over and behind the hill, dropping his spear on the hill.

"Malcolm!"Annabeth reached out, but was then stomped on by the monster on top of her. A green aura appeared around Annabeth and she was slowly pulled up until she was floating. The face of what was attacking her was outlined in the sunset. Percy recognize those familiar fangs.

"Feel lucky right now, child, for I am forbidden to kill you, for now..." The aggressor said. "But until then, you will suffer dearly."

Annabeth spit in her face, the monster only twitched in annoyance.

"Buzz off!" Annabeth yelled. The monster lit her horn with green energy; she grinned evilly. With one blast, and with one last look of horror from Annabeth, Percy woke up with a startle, breathing heavily as he awoke from his nightmare.

Percy sat up, feeling very shaky. He looked around his dark, and thoughtfully provided, estate room. He just got reintroduced into his own problem, being trapped, trapped in another...world.

Percy calmed down after a long moment, he held his head in his hands and let out a pathetic whimper. Not only did he get a glimpse of Annabeth, she was in horrible danger—danger from that monster. It was the same one that attacked him and Nico the other day, or was it a few days ago? It was hard to tell the time reference between then and now, and that terrified Percy, he couldn't take it.

He had to find Annabeth, he needed to get out of here, she was in horrible danger. That monster has her, Percy knew it. Dreams never mislead him once before.

But he couldn't leave, everyone will discover he's gone, and that wouldn't help his tiny reputation he has among the few here. Percy looked over the huge bed he was sleeping in, the surreal fact was clouding his brain again, he was in a world populated with equines, and he felt like a stranger to them. But at the moment there was only one problem that bothered Percy, and he would have to wait until the morning to start taking real action. Hopefully...

Percy rubbed his eyes in a mopey motion. It was still very dark out; only a few glows of lights from the bordering buildings. Percy looked to his bronze watch; he clicked the night light on his watch and a green light illuminated the trident and the hands of the clock.

' _Man, Tyson's just jam packed this thing with surprises.'_ Percy thought. The time said _6:13 PM_ , east coast time. The light turned off, that was around the same time Annabeth was in in his dream. That only proved to Percy that what happened to Annabeth was current. That didn't make him feel any better at all; he almost wished he didn't look at the time, his watch probably didn't match up with this time zone anyway.

Annabeth was in real danger, Percy wanted the morning to come now, he couldn't wait any longer. Percy couldn't sleep after what he saw, he needed some fresh air. He looked towards the door that led out into the balcony. He decided to step outside for a minute. Percy opened his sheets and stood up from the bed, stretching his tired body.

His socks slid across the smooth tile floor as he walked. He took another look around the room again. Even though this situation was frustrating and confusing, Percy felt very grateful that he had at least a place to sleep. Percy admired his host's generousness and hospitality, even if they did kind of creep him out—two of them more than others.

Percy stopped in front the dressing mirror that was across the room and looked at himself; he looked at his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, feeling even more heart-wrenched that he wasn't there right now, with Annabeth. Percy kept walking, the thought pained him to much.

Percy opened the door—it had a _very_ big leaver. Percy walked outside and was welcomed with a light breeze. Percy approached the railing and leaned on it, while looking around this alien city with sorrow.

Percy sighed, he twirled his thumbs while looking down from his tower that faced the mountain. The streets weren't as populated now as they were earlier today, during when he was being chased around and all. He did see a few ponies though; the air was so quiet and clear he could make out their voices from high up.

They sounded like the stereotypical high-class types. Twilight did explain to him earlier that this was Equestria's capital city. Percy figured he was fortunate to appear in the capital of a strange nation, all the action was here, but he didn't like how much of it he got.

Percy gazed around his surroundings a little more, taking in the crisp mountain air. _"Equestria."_ He muttered quietly. "To bad Tyson didn't come here with me, he would probably love this place." Percy recalled Tyson's adorable obsession with ponies. Though, Percy wondered if Tyson could even handle this much of it—he might hurt someone.

Percy sighed again, he really did feel stumped this time. Nothing prepared him for this, never in his life did he think he would be in this situation. If he did make it back home—and he really did hope—how would he explain this to everyone? What would they say? Percy hoped that no one would think he was crazy, he has Nico as a key witness too. Should he even tell them? He didn't know, but all that mattered to him at this second was finding Annabeth and getting home, the electric shock therapy recommendations could come later.

Percy really hoped that whatever was planned the next morning could give him a glimmer of hope. Annabeth's life was on the line, Percy could feel it. Percy stood back up and rubbed his head with concern.

"Oh boy, the fun just never ends." He grumbled to himself. Percy thought this was ironically cruel in a way; thinking over all the turmoil and worry that the prophecy had thrown at him and his friends. After when he finally thought he could rest, this gets thrown at his face. If there was ever a time where some stuffy old guys would laugh, now would be the time.

"Maybe I'll just wait out here until morning," Percy considered. "It is nice out, and peaceful. I can't go back to sleep. I can't see whats happening to Annabeth right now."

" _But you need your rest, young one."_ A familiar voice whispered from above. Percy darted his eyes up, and saw the nightly (and subtly scary) Princess Luna descending onto his balcony. Percy backed away frantically, he pulled out his pen in case. Luna's hooves gently touched the floor of the balcony. She looked at Percy's pen and sighed.

"Please, lower your weapon, I don't need anymore reminders of what I did."

Percy shifted his eyes in suspicion. Luna was only slightly taller than him, they almost met each other eye-to-eye. Her flowing mane and tail was seemed to flow harder and brighter at night.

"Well, can you blame me for being a little defensive when someone creeps up on me like that?" Percy slowly put his pen away. "I've had a long day."

"I know, Percy Jackson. What I did yesterday was unacceptable, I only wish for your forgiveness."

"I don't have a problem with that," Percy said. "At least you got your jewel back, right?"

"Yes." Luna replied blankly. "Though, I still question how it was in y—"

"Can we not talk about that, please?" Percy shuttered. "It's to gross to think about."

"Sorry." Luna apologized. Percy was still nervous around Luna, she tried to kill him earlier. But now, the look in her eye was the complete opposite, caring and remorseful. If this was her normal self, it really made Percy wonder why she was trying to kill him earlier. Percy eased and put his pen away.

"Why were you watching me anyway?"

"You were distressed," Luna answered. "You had a terrible vision of your loved one. You've convinced me that you're not the criminal I assumed you were."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Percy assured. "But, wait... H-How did you know I had a vision?"

"I am the Princess of the night," Luna raised her hoof. "The realm of dreams is my domain. I watch over all who sleep peacefully threw my night, but you obviously were not."

"So you were, watching my..?"

"Yes, I have been watching your vision as well, and I fear that your loved one is in terrible danger."

"No kidding," Percy agreed. "I need to help her, I have to find her now before it's too late."

"Don't fret, child, we will provide your way at sunrise, you will be on the path to your home."

"Well morning isn't coming fast enough!" Percy exclaimed. "We have to leave, now. I have to find her."

"Don't rush yourself, Percy, you are in an unfamiliar realm and have no clue of where to look first. Trust me, we know the pathway you have to take for you to get home."

Percy knew Luna had a point that complaining about this wasn't going to speed things up in anyway. And also, she looked into his dream; dreams are like the most private thing to a person. If she could do that then she must really mean business. Percy hoped she didn't read minds too.

Percy rubbed his arms after Luna's denouncement.

"Fine then," Percy complied. "If you saw my dream, than you must have seen what was happening to Annabeth."

"Yes, I have." Luna nodded. "Your loved one...Is in real danger."

"I guess it wasn't obvious, at first." Percy said sarcastically.

Luna frowned. "You're not as charming as you think."

"Wasn't trying to be," Percy shrugged. "I don't know what that thing was that was harassing her, but whoever it was she looked like she needed a dentist checkup."

Luna looked to the ground with a thoughtful look. Percy waited for an answer, but he could tell whatever Luna was about to say would trouble him more.

"Your loved one, Annabeth, might have been encountered by a outlaw that roams here."

Percy blinked. "What?" He asked. "You're saying someone from here is in my world now too?"

Luna nodded. "I believe so." She said. "I don't know how, but this is a major clue, Percy, this could give me and my sister an Idea of how we could bring you back home. But, that only leads to another problem, This convict has found a way into your world."

Percy didn't know how to take that; There was an Equestrian outlaw running around back home now? How could things get anymore nerve-racking?

"Great." Percy mumbled.

"I assure you, Percy Jackson, this could give us an advantage. If she doesn't know we are aware of her presence in your home, then she is left vulnerable to us."

"Either way, I don't like the thought of an alien convict snooping around Long Island. How do you even know it's the outlaw you're looking for then?" Percy wondered.

"I have only heard of her once before. I never seen her, but I did recognize her from sources."

"Who is she?" Percy asked. "She had fangs." He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal his healed bite. "I recognized her too, she was the one who attacked me and Nico, but Annabeth was the only one who got away. But now she was on the run and, I don't know what happened to her now. She is probably in even more danger." Percy feared.

"I promise, she will pay for what she has done to both of you. The changeling queen will pay drastically."

Percy blinked.

"The who?"

Luna's face hardened.

"The changeling queen. It had to have been her. From my sister's descriptions, it is almost an identical match of what you and I had both witnessed.

"Changeling queen?"

"Correct." Luna confirmed.

"And now she is in my world now?"Percy asked worryingly.

"That is what I saw." Luna said seriously. "I fear not only for your companion, but for your home as well. If she has found a way into your world, then there is no telling what harm she will do."

Percy looked off to the side uneasily, everything just seemed to keep getting worse by the minute. He took a shaky breath trying to add yet more problems to his plate to swallow down; Annabeth was not only in danger, but so was Camp Half-blood. And judging by the brief look of this changeling queen, she was vicious if tipped off.

Percy knew that his fellow campers were the best fighters in the world, but they were still recovering from the war. They were tough, but the camp would be caught off guard in their current state. Percy knew that the power from Thalia's tree could hold, but he hoped that Malcolm saw what was happening and alerted the camp's defenses in time.

But something in the back of Percy's mind told him that he didn't belong here. Just the general atmosphere—as nice as it was—just gave a vibe that he was not welcomed here at all. Even when talking to Luna; she didn't show any signs she wanted to harm him, but his instincts were telling him to get as _far_ away from her as possible. Even when taking Luna's powerful magical blasts, his cures of Achilles felt like it wasn't taking the damage well. Like it couldn't handle her power.

Nothing here welcomed his presence except Twilight. But this was all Percy had to work with; if Luna had a plan in mind than Percy was all ears. Whoever this changeling queen was, Percy wouldn't be satisfied if she wasn't another slat on a windshield.

Percy leaned on the railing again, and he held his head and sighed sadly.

"This just gets better and better." He shook his head. After a sad few seconds, Percy felt Luna's hoof touch his shoulder. Percy turned to her.

"I understand your fear, Percy," Luna assured. "I know this must be scary to face, but I can tell you have been through much worse."

Percy came out of his sulk. "How can _you_ tell?"

"You have the eyes of a warrior." Luna said. "A warrior's eyes tell a story, stories of their struggles and toils. And you, Percy Jackson, I can see you have been near death many times before, and I believe you can conquer this too."

Percy was oddly surprised by this. After their first encounter with each other, she was going to kill him; her eyes looked like an ax-murderers'. But now she looked peaceful and compassionate.

Percy wondered exactly why she went ballistic on him earlier, and he new that she was wondering why too. Regardless, Percy was happy that Luna wasn't trying to kill him now, but instead trying to motivate him.

"But now that I've seen what you saw in your vision, the more I am convinced that Chrysalis might be involved in this." She stated. "When my jewel of the night was stolen from me, it was taken by beings that looked identical to you and your friend." She said. "Her minions must have taken your form and stole my jewel."

"To frame me and Nico?" Percy guessed.

"It's a possibility." Luna considered.

"Okay, I guess the 'change' in 'changeling' isn't for nothing." Percy shrugged. "But why me and Nico? If she somehow found a way into my world, then how would she know to target me and my friends immediately?"

"I don't know, Percy," Luna said regretfully. "But now I realize this might be more deeper than it seems. Right now, I have concerns for your home; if we can find a way back to your world, we would be more then willing to help you return the changeling queen back into our custody for good."

"Don't worry about it," Percy crossed his arms. "I will find her myself, and I'll make her pay for what she's done." Percy balled his fists. Luna gave him a raised hoof.

"I appreciate your eagerness, Percy, but Chrysalis is very dangerous; alone she is a menace, but if she has her changeling minions at her command, odds of fighting her alone and winning are very slim."

"I don't give a darn." Percy grumbled.

"You are very brave, Percy," Luna said. "But trust me when I say she is dangerous."

"Fine." Percy let go his sudden anger.

Luna hummed silently. "Now, I believe I have said enough. You must return too rest." She instructed.

"Can't sleep anymore," Percy denied. "Not only is my girlfriend in danger, but maybe the whole state of New York too. Can't we just find the entrance Chrysalis took?"

"If I knew where it was, I wouldn't hesitate." Luna said. "But alas, I have no idea. We are just going to have to try something else, but I fear it might be very risky." Luna looked off uneasily.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You will know in the morning, Percy," Luna assured. "But for now, you should rest. It is still too early for you to be awake, rest while you still can." She requested.

Percy shook his head. "What do you mean _risky_?" Percy winced. "I think I've had enough of being utterly confused about everything. I don't mean to be pushy, but you better tell me or—"

"I said, _sleep_..." Luna whispered soothingly. Her horn lit up with soft blue light and the aura cased itself around Percy, making him feel very tired and weak—down to the point where he couldn't even stand anymore.

"Why...you..." Percy mumbled sleepily as his legs gave out and tumbled to the floor, but was softened by Luna's grasp.

* * *

When Percy finally woke up, he frowned.

He still had the clear memory of Luna knocking him out fresh in his mind. He was now in his bed—sheets tucked in and everything. Percy was uncomfortable with the idea of the one who tried to kill him tuck him in bed so nicely. But he quickly gazed around the room and his spirits lifted. It was morning, and the sun's morning raise shined brightly through the large windows and balcony door. Feeling a nice burst of energy, Percy quickly scrambled out of the bed and went over to the balcony door to open it. Once outside, Percy might have just witnessed the most beautiful sunrise ever. Combined with the fresh air and atmosphere, it was so magnificent; it was like the prettiest nuclear explosion ever.

Remembering the nightmare just then, Percy went back into the room, feeling even more determined to start his first day in Equestria, and hopefully, his last.

Even though he was in a rush to get home, he decided to take in just how crazy all of this was; he just now realized it. A matter of life and death this situation might have been for him and Annabeth, he couldn't just ignore what was going on around him. He was standing in another world for crying out loud—he couldn't help but admire that factor.

But still, everybody here not knowing who Poseidon was still bothered him; it made him wonder about his father's _own_ horses, these couldn't have been his creation. Every horse on earth at least knew who Poseidon was (to Percy's knowledge), but that wasn't the case here. Clearly this might not have been earth after all.

Not only are they different (not to mention multi-colored) but they could talk in complete speech. Percy could talk to horses with the mind, never with direct speech. But since he'd showed up here, he's been having conversations with them as if he was talking to another human being. It was definitely a surreal feeling.

Percy sat back down on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, guess I better check up on Nico... If he hasn't already found the Underworld and left without me anyway." He assumed. With that probably not being true, Percy did wonder where an entrance to the Underworld might be.

Percy thought the Underworld was always present where ever you go, and Nico could shadow travel there, given enough willpower. Now, Luna did mention yesterday—when she was going to pile-drive him—about banishing him to Tartarus. That could be a way to the Underworld, just the _worst_ one possible. So this unfortunately proved that being sent to Tartarus was still possible in another world—it is probably a very well known place across the universe.

With that thought anchoring in his mind, Percy shoes back on. He tried to make the bed as best as he could, but he had a feeling that the staff here might do it better than him. And they don't even have hands...

Percy eyed the door that led out into the hall, and he began to walk toward it. Percy started thinking about what Luna had told him last night, about a changeling queen called Chrysalis. Whoever that was, she was probably terrorizing Long Island right now; an even bigger reason to start heading the way back as quickly as possible.

' _Yeah, Luna said she would wait until morning to tell me too.'_ Percy thought as he opened the door. _'Well, it's morning now, and I want answers as to what exactly I am wandering into. It would be real helpful if everyone would_ — _'_

 _SCREEEE!_

That shriek snapped Percy out of his thoughts, as a fireball with flaming wings was flying at him. Percy dropped everything and landed backwards back into his room, as the flaming projectile soared over him and into his room.

Percy rolled over to see what it was as the flaming mass took a u-turn around his room and came flying back toward him. Percy could barely make out its features, but he was too frightened to care at the moment.

Percy jumped out of the way and took cover behind his bed—the flaming thing cried like an angry eagle. Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it. The flaming bird came around and swooped down in front of him, Percy scrambled to get back up.

The bird began to overwhelm him by flying all around him and screeching like crazy. Percy blindly slashed swung with his sword but couldn't seem to hit it. All of a sudden, a voice told it to stop.

"Philomena, stop it! You're scaring our guest." That command instantly caught through to the bird and it fell to the floor. Percy looked down; its flames died down, revealing a red and yellow feathered bird with three long and thin quills on its tail. It looked up at him and tilted it's head curiously. Percy was still shaken, he didn't know what to make of this. Then the voice called again.

"Philomena, come." The voice ordered again. The bird's head quickly turned to the door and took off in more flames, causing Percy to back away again. The bird then landed and perched on the foreleg of Princess Celestia. She gave Percy a welcoming smile, but Percy twitched with confusion.

"W-What the heck is that?" He pointed at the bird.

"This is Philomena," Celestia introduced happily. "She is my pet phoenix. She wanted to say good morning to you."

"A. Pet. Phoenix." Percy said tiredly, putting away his sword. "Sure, why not? That bird scared me to death."

Celestia laughed. "I apologize for her rough greeting, she gets excited when she gets to meet someone new."

"Really." Percy sighed. "I thought she would try to peck my eyes out."

Celestia gave Philomena a look, the kind of look that a parent would give to their misbehaved kid. Philomena covered her beak behind her red wing in shame.

"Anyway," Celestia turned back to Percy. "I came to see if you were ready to begin your return home." Percy's eyes widened.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Percy prompted.

"Good." Celestia smiled, then looked to Philomena.

"Philomena, will you check to see if Twilight is awake?" Philomena chirped happily. Celestia seemed to understand her.

"Alright," Celestia smiled. "Bring her to the train station whenever she is ready." She requested. They both nuzzled each other for a moment, then Celestia opened a window with her telekinesis. She let Philomena go and the bird exploded into flames as she dashed away and out of sight. Percy couldn't help but think that was a cool scene.

"You said something about a, train station?" Percy asked. Looks like Equestria has a rail industry too.

Celestia smiled. "Yes." She replied. "The first step in returning to your world lays at the Crystal Empire. We should wake your friend, it is almost time."

* * *

Percy and Nico were both patiently by the train station.

They were both sitting on a bench. Celestia said that she would be joining them with Luna to the Crystal Empire after she had finished her business in Trottingham. Percy was really starting to question whether if these pun names were intentional or not, it was kind of bugging him, but it was kind of cute in a way.

Percy watched as colts and mares walked by them with confused and worried looks and glances. Fillies and foals wanted to walk up to them but their parents pulled them away quickly. Though, they were pretty curious in Percy, none of them dared to get within thirty feet from Nico.

Percy wondered if he was offended by that, but Nico looked like he wasn't paying attention. Nico had received his confiscated sword back; the sheath was wrapped around his waist with the sword inside hit. He kept shifting his eyes at the floor; Percy wondered if he was still looking for an entrance to the Underworld. It was a good thing that Nico could shadow travel, but Percy new that he shouldn't overdo it or else he could be knocked out for a week.

Percy decided to ask what he was doing. "You still haven't found a way to the Underworld, right?" He leaned over as he whispered.

Nico rolled his eyes Percy's way. "If I did, we wouldn't still be stuck here." He said crossly. "I tried to find one all night, but I found nothing, not even a trace. I almost cant sense it at all. Well...at least, one that we know." Percy wondered what Nico meant by that.

Nico looked off into the distance, making a few ponies walk away faster. "I guess this is what being stranded feels like."

"Kind of." Percy replied, slumping down in his bench. As completely lost Percy felt here, he did know this feeling wasn't completely unfamiliar. His brief time on Calypso's island was kind of like this, but instead of being alone with a beautiful girl and invisible servants, he was in a fantasy land ruled by sentient and magical ponies that could talk by speaking. And stuck with Nico of all people.

Percy looked back at the residents and took in again just how surreal this all was. He did think this was probably the most amazing place that he would probably ever see in his entire life, but all he could think about right now was getting back home and saving Annabeth. But he considered that he shouldn't just ignore all of this, this place was pretty amazing, in a very creepy way anyway.

But the factors that kept nagging his mind was with the rulers here, mainly Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Not only were they the tallest of the residence here, but they resembled the equines at home the most out of all here. Not to say the ponies here didn't, but they were close—and not to mention that their manes and tails magically flowed and sparkled.

Percy did appreciate just how friendly the royals here were, his visit here probably would have gone a lot worse if they didn't invite him and Nico in. But, Percy did feel a very familiar vibe to both of them, almost too familiar. Luna and Celestia mentioned they would raise the sun and moon, and Percy took note of that.

That vibe Percy felt made him suspect they were a little more than just the rulers of a nation, he suspected that there were maybe some divine aspects to them. If raising the sun and moon didn't prove that, Percy didn't know what would.

More thoughts of suspicion started to creep into his mind until Twilight and her little dragon friend, Spike, came around behind the gate to the station. When she saw Percy and Nico, her face beamed.

"Ah, there you two are!" She trotted over to them, doing almost the opposite of what everyone else here was doing. She came over to them wearing a light blue saddlebag; Percy took note that the clips matched her flank image. Everyone here seemed to have tattoo on their flanks—Percy wanted to know what that was all about. She was wearing her crown too, and had Spike riding on her back.

Twilight came up to them excitedly.

"Sorry about the wait," She panted lightly. "I overslept a little. _Someone_ forgot to wake me up in time." She glanced at Spike, as he climbed off of her back.

"You just looked so peaceful," He argued. "But Philomena woke you up anyway, didn't she?"

"Yes, twenty-minutes-later!" Twilight complained. "I was supposed to come here early. We could have missed our train. _Ugh_! we might have already missed it."

"I didn't hear a peep from behind." Percy pointed his thumb to the inside of the platform.

Twilight sighed in slight relief. "I'll take your word for it. Are you both well rested?" She asked. Nico turned away.

"Pleasant. With all things considered." Percy stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"That's good," She smiled. Her velvet eyes turned behind herself to see her brother coming from behind the gate entrance of the station in full armor. The captain of the guard glared at Percy. Percy returned a neutral glance, Shining Armor was still probably still a little fuzzy about yesterdays tiff.

"Hey, Shining!" Twilight waved his way as he came up next to her. "Did you finish your last patrol?" She asked him kindly.

"Yes I have, Twily," Shining Armor replied. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I sure am, I can't wait to see Cadence again."

"I know she will be excited to see you too. It'll be refreshing to go home again."

"Home?" Percy looked over. Shining Armor slowly looked at him.

"Yes," Shining Armor replied, with a sharp glance. "The Crystal Empire is also my home."

"So, you'll be coming with us?" Percy asked, a little troubled by the thought of Shining Armor coming with them.

"Yes I am, is there a problem with that?" Shining Armor interrogated.

"No, not at all."

Shining Armor squinted his eyes. Twilight looked like she realized the tension and put her hoof up to her brother.

"Please, don't be an overseer the whole way there," Twilight requested. "You know they didn't do anything wrong." She reminded him. Shining Armor sighed.

"I know, Twily, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Twilight smiled. "I know, I know. But no one here is a criminal today, we're _all_ going to be friends, that's what I would like to see."

"I suppose you know what you're talking about." Shining Armor teased.

"Don't I always?" Twilight teased back.

"Always." Shining Armor ruffled her neck while she laughed. Percy just watched as they rubbed off of each other, as if they forgot he was even in front of them. It was a lighthearted image, even if it was a little strange for their statures. A princess and her captain of the guard as brother and sister. It was humble none of the less.

They both stopped their roughhousing. "Thank you." Twilight told her brother. "Because, I want to let them in on the plan, and it does require some explaining."

"Yes, please." Percy begged. "It would be nice to be informed, for once."

Twilight smiled. "Well good, I'm eager to get started myself."

"Looks like you might have too." Spike interrupted, then pointed up to the station clock. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Look at the time! Our train is due to arrive any minute now. Shining Armor, is my private coach on this train?" She asked him. Shining Armor nodded.

"Ordered it by your request last night, like you asked." He winked.

"Good," Twilight thanked. "Because the plan is fairly private, we'll have to talk openly about it."

"Fair enough." Shining Armor nodded. "Come on, we better get on the platform." He requested. Percy fallowed behind them while Nico stayed close to the shadows of the building. They passed through without paying and the police there saluted and bowed as Shining Armor came first and bowed when Twilight came through. Though, Twilight did look flustered when they bowed to her. No greetings for Percy and Nico, unsurprisingly. Only a few gasps as they all moved away from him and Nico.

The group waited on the platform for a little while—a little overdue past the time Twilight had said the train was initially arriving. They were all on the far right end of the platform while the other end was connected to a tunnel that came out of the mountain.

Percy looked over the platform and down to the two track lines; they looked like train tracks from home. Percy wondered what the train would look like, but didn't give much thought at the moment. All the ponies weren't around Percy or Nico, so they both had a big space to stand around in.

Twilight and her brother were unfortunate enough to be caught in a conversation with another political figure. Spike crawled away from the conversation and bumped into Percy's leg. He looked up in surprise.

"Hey there." He greeted. "So, uh... How's your stay so far?" Spike wondered.

"It's... _odd_." Percy said, not trying to sound too offensive.

"Don't sweat it, I get it. I'm kind of an oddball here too—with being a dragon and all." Spike looked like he was trying to make peace with them, which Percy appreciated, but Nico looked like he wanted to be left alone. The tiny dragon sat down and rested his head on his claws. "Well, I hope you all are ready for a long day, because where we're going you might want to reconsider."

Percy's curiosity perked. "How so?"

"You'll see. You have to see it to believe it." Spike said, with a little tweak of impatience. "Besides, it is a long ride to the Crystal Empire, so that's something to look forward too."

" _How_ far is it exactly?" Nico spoke up.

"Pretty far," Spike answered. "So I recommend to fit a nap in while we're on our way."

"As long as this plan is full proof, I don't have a problem with it. It would just be a little _helpful_ if I knew what I was walking into first before a ride a train to who knows where." Nico grumbled.

"Twilight will explain along the way. But please, lighten up a little, this trip doesn't need to feel _longer_."

Nico gave side glance and looked away. Spike looked a little insulted by his gesture and look the other way crossly.

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes, _'Off to a great start.'_ He thought. Spike and Nico both had their backs turned to each other while Percy was in the middle of them.

Percy didn't like how hostile Nico was acting towards everyone, even if it wasn't _that_ much. Percy could understand how Nico might feel vulnerable or scared in this strange land, but there wasn't any reason why he should intimidate those who are trying to help him. Percy certainly felt scared, but he didn't try to make a harmful impression.

But perhaps his inability to find the Underworld from beneath might be tipping him off a little. Percy took into account what Nico said: _I guess this is what being stranded feels like._ Percy could understand that; just like a house cat being taken away from home, Nico probably didn't trust anyone while home was so far away from him it seemed like. Percy didn't appreciate Nico's behavior, but he did feel for him.

 _WOOO!_

That bone rattling noise could wake anyone out of the most peaceful of dozes, it sure snapped Percy out of his thoughts. All three of them looked to the tunnel that came out of the mountain, that unmistakable noise could only mean one thing.

"Train?" Percy guessed.

"Yes! And it's about time." Spike announced. Percy and Nico leaned over the edge of the platform and looked into the dark tunnel that was on the other end of the platform in anticipation. The light came around sooner than expected as the chugging noise that came closer out of the tunnel then gradually slowed down. The bright light came out of the tunnel and the full engine emerged. Percy's eyes widened as the curved front of the engine came closer and began to gradually slow down as it came closer. The puffing steam started to slow as the locomotive stopped just a a foot away from Percy.

Percy blinked a few times, it was probably the most expensive-looking engine he had ever seen; the finish on this engine was bright and reflective. The front of the boiler slumped downwards, and its funnel shared the same feature. Three bright lamps sat secure on the running board. The cowcatcher looked so sharp it looked like it could cut ham with the most precision. Steam slowly rose from the four large wheels that drove this thing. Its tender had the same finish as the engine that pulled it.

Percy and Nico just stared at this machine with wonder, Percy had never seen a train engine quite like this before; it looked like if a bullet train had crashed and bored through a jewelry store. Percy knew one thing, the residence here sure had expensive taste when it came to public transportation. Percy literally had no words for this. He wasn't a train engine enthusiast or anything, but if he was, he would probably be drooling right now.

Spike started jumping in front of them to wake them. Percy and Nico both blinked and looked down.

"Hey, you both coming?" He pointed down the platform. Percy refocused.

"Uh, yeah sure." He complied. He pulled Nico along, who was still staring at this beast. The light from the sky flickered on the crystal finish. The boiler hummed low, like a lot of power was behind it. Percy was still looking at the big rolling diamond on wheels to notice Twilight had come up to him.

"Aren't you both excited? I can't wait for you both to see the Crystal Empire!" She jumped excitedly. Percy looked back at the engine, then back again.

" _That's_ from the Crystal Empire?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Well, where does it look like it's from?" Spike questioned. Percy just realized; the Crystal Empire might be a little more than just a fancy name.

"I, guess I wasn't expecting this." Percy said.

Twilight giggled. "I know, it's definitely a showstopper. Now come on, we're expected." She urged them to fallow her. Percy and Nico did that, but still kept their eyes on that beast of a steam engine. He looked down at the coupling-rods; they appeared to be made of a bright metal material. Percy couldn't tell if they were made of gold or brass, but it looked very polished and robust. As Percy came around behind the cab, he glanced inside of it. Instead of a firebox with a few gauges and dials, he saw what looked like a large furnace with a really bright, white light glowing inside of it. He didn't see the drivers, but he assumed they were ponies too. With this engine's complexion, this thing was probably powered by a nuclear reactor—the finish this engine was made out of alone would probably pay for the costs.

Twilight led him and Nico to a coach behind the tender, it was different from all of the others (and by no surprise, all the other coaches looked crystalline too). The coach was lavender and was outlined in gold. Percy assumed this was Princess Twilight's private coach.

Shining Armor came up to the guards who stood by the door, but what the guards looked like creeped him out a bit. The guards looked crystalline too. Percy stared at them with mortified eyes; their armor was purple with white bristles on their helmets and both were holding spears with their forelegs. They both saluted to Shining Armor.

"Prince Shining Armor, good to see you, sir." They both greeted.

"It is great to be coming home, too." Shining Armor agreed. "I will be accompanying Princess Twilight for this trip."

"As you wish, sir." They put their hooves down. Then they looked over to Percy and Nico, and their expressions strained. They signaled their prince to look behind him. Shining Armor looked behind and complied.

"They will be joining us too." He told them. The crystal guards shifted their eyes uneasily.

"Sir?"

"Official business." Twilight spoke up. "They are my acquaintances."

The guards stared and nodded.

"Of course, Princess." The both shifted to make room. Twilight glanced back and smiled at Percy. They all entered the coach, first class travel for Percy for once. The crystal guards gave Percy and Nico suspicious looks as they boarded. Once they all got on, the guards slid the door shut. And after a ten-minute wait, someone outside whistled the go, and the coaches jerked forward. As the train started, Percy was feeling even more curious on how this world worked.


	10. A garden pony says a vague goodbye

TWILIGHT

10\. A garden pony says a vague goodbye.

The train ride to the Crystal Empire wasn't quick, but it was time well spent.

Twilight went over their plan involving the mirror, the project city of Akritai, and the magic staff that resided there. Going over the back story that Celestia explained last night, she couldn't tell if she was still holding the boy's attention or not. But with the questions they were asking afterward, she felt like they listened well enough.

Twilight could tell they didn't seem to excited about having to _find_ something before a certain amount of time had past, but they knew there wasn't a better option. Twilight wouldn't let them let them ride the whole way quiet in thought. Too lighten the mood, she wanted to hear more about where they were from.

To her surprise, Percy and Nico felt reluctant to talk about themselves. She wasn't for making them do what they didn't want too, but why? They didn't really answer her questions, they just kind of avoided them by changing the subject if desperate enough. Twilight decided not to cling on to the subject, but she wondered what they were keeping secret from her. Was it by choice? Or for the greater good?

Though, that hardly made Percy any less enjoyable to talk with. He complemented that the breakfast that was rolled in was so amazing it rivaled nectar. Nectar? A little peculiar. He might have been talking about something else, but Twilight couldn't shake the image of giant flowers out of her head. But also by a strange personal request of Percy's, he asked if anything on the menu was blue. Again, what did this guy's diet consist of? Whatever it was, Percy woofed it all down like a maniac.

Upon arriving at the Crystal Empire, Twilight breathed in the fresh northern air. Even though snow was cut off from the city's boarders, the still smelled just as crisp and cool. The Crystal Empire was just as lively and lovely as she left it.

Once they left the crystal station and authorized herself into the city, they entered the city. Twilight beamed. She began explaining the details of the city and brief bits of its history, but the boys weren't really paying attention to her that much. They were both kind of distracted looking around in general; the crystal residence gave her guests confused and curious looks, while they also exchanged the same looks back, causing the residence to take a few steps back when they made eye contact.

In a way, Twilight was relieved that she wasn't the one being stared at this time, but all of that attention was focused on her friends instead, and she didn't know whether or not if they appreciated that.

Twilight's proud brother, strolled close to her, being the protective brother he usually is, and Spike was riding on her back. Shining Armor was occasionally shooting shifty looks to the distracted demigods that wandered close. Twilight knew Shining Armor still didn't fully trust them, but she figured she couldn't mold his opinion towards them, that was just in his nature to be suspicious. What good captain of the guard wouldn't always be suspicious of things? But it wouldn't kill him to brighten up a little.

As Twilight strolled down the street, she was starting to get the worried ache in her chest again, like someone was watching her—and she had an idea of who that 'someone' was. If that feeling was creepy wasn't enough, she was walking down the same street she fought the thief in.

She walked by the same lamppost she used to whack him with, and the same building that he used to fall down on her was restored and unaltered. Twilight was happy to see that everypony didn't even now that something happened a few nights ago, but she was still afraid that the city was vulnerable to him, whoever this thief was, she knew that the thief struck again yesterday and poisoned Luna to his will.

Twilight knew that the thief wasn't just reaching out to her now—who knows how many more ponies he's tormenting. She would have to get to the bottom of it later, because there was more of an urgent situation that needed to be fixed.

Twilight and the group approached the crystal palace; it was standing tall and proud as it sparkled in the daylight. Percy was drawn to the obvious element that stood out below the palace.

"I am assuming by the hum of the floating gem right there, whatever that is, it's pretty important?" He stared at the crystal heart. Twilight stopped and nodded.

"Why yes, that is the powerful crystal heart I've mentioned earlier." Twilight said happily. "It fuels the city with its magic and spreads it across Equestria."

"And it's just lying out in the open?" Nico pointed out. "Or rather, floating in the open? A little risky."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Shining Armor interjected. "I think my Cady set an example for anyone who ever tries to steal it; the heart is protected under her watchful eye."

Twilight nodded in agreement, but she knew she had doubts about that. Twilight knew that the crystal heart was threatened of being stolen, by a threat that she didn't fully understand. Twilight knew Cadence to be protective and watchful, but if she hasn't seen the thief, then Twilight wasn't sure if she could agree with Shining now.

"Speaking of Cadence, we better check to see if she's waiting for us." Twilight prompted.

"Hmm, It's funny really," Percy muttered to Nico. "It's completely freaky and unnatural, but I'm starting to like this place's crystal pedicure."

Nico lowered his head, _"I don't think Hazel would..."_ He mumbled, but Twilight heard him with her sharper hearing. Shining Armor took off his helmet and looked to the large throne doorway.

"If I know her, then she is probably finishing up her morning meetings."

"Does she know we're here with two who need help?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia informed her last night, but I haven't heard from her since. I hope we're not catching her at a bad time."

"I'm sure she won't mind. Now come on, we better find out if the mirror is ready or not."

"It better be," Spike hoped, "because I want to get this done as quickly as possible. I don't feel like staying a dog as long as I did last time."

"Staying a what?" Nico caught. Spike didn't look eager to explain.

"You'll see." Spike replied.

Nico tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. "All the more reason to believe that this isn't a good idea," He grumbled.

"This mirror is the only thing promising I've heard in awhile," Percy encouraged. "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

"A pretty _slim_ shot." Nico addressed.

"Nothing risky isn't worth trying, right?" Twilight addressed to both of them. "Now come on, we better get going."

"And fast." Shining Armor added, sounding eager to get going too. Twilight guessed that Shining was pretty eager to get them out of here. With Nico grumbling behind, the crystal guards opened the large doors. As they proceeded to the steps, Percy still kept his attention on the rotating crystal heart.

Twilight looked down to Spike, who was exchanging a plastic smile in confidence. Twilight appreciated Spike for tagging along with her, but she wondered if he was really up for going back to the other world. She understood the annoyance in this, but this was a unique situation.

Twilight was starting to walk up the white tiled steps to the palace when Percy caught her attention.

"What?" He blurted. The others turned to him—he was starring towards the crystal heart.

"Huh?"

"Who said that?" Percy gazed at the confused heads that stood in front of him. Spike looked around and scratched his head.

"There's nobody around," Spike said.

"I thought I heard someone."

"Maybe it was the daisy skillet," Spike guessed. "It can make you delusional."

Percy still looked troubled. "Uh, sure." He moved on. Nico shifted his eyes in every direction, looking suspicious about his surroundings. Twilight wondered what Percy was talking about, when her brother pulled her in.

"We better get them out of here quickly, I'm getting a little worried." He admitted. Twilight frowned and didn't reply; sometimes Shining Armor could be a little stubborn when it came to wanting things to move along. But something told her that he didn't seem concerned about the boys, he was looking all over too. He almost looked a little spooked.

Percy still proceeded behind, still starring at the crystal heart in suspicion. Twilight wondered what his problem was, but her thoughts were halted when they walked into the palace.

As Twilight and the others entered, the huge doors closed behind them. Twilight's worry somewhat lifted when she gazed around the hall; purple banners streamed across the columns lined with yellow and red roses. The crystal walls gleamed and gave the room it's own lighting. The ceiling was high up and could make anypony feel tiny. Percy whistled in amazement, even Nico looked impressed; his eyes were the widest she's ever seen them.

"I'm guessing the cost for structure repair pays for itself too?" Percy gazed around.

Twilight suppressed a giggle. "I guess you could say that."

"So, this entire place is made out of crystal?" Percy asked dazedly.

"Mostly," Shining Armor answered. "The walls of the palace contain magic in itself; it magnifies the crystal heart's power and spreads it across Equestria."

"So this place is a prism?" Percy assumed.

"Functions like one, I guess." Shining Armor said.

"Yeah, the palace is not clean and cut either," Spike added. "So the magic does spread in all directions as opposed to one straight ray." Twilight looked at Spike in surprise to his unexpectedly brilliant statement. Spike noticed that, and put his arms behind his spines. "Well, that's my way of putting it." He kicked the velvet rug gently.

Twilight smiled and rubbed his head in his impressiveness. Spike gave a bashful smile back.

" _I take it back, Hazel definitely wouldn't like this place."_ Twilight heard Nico mumbling wondered about who he was mumbling about, but she figured that he might take it personally for asking.

They walked through the hall as the two demigods looked around the palace in wonder. When they finally came to the end of the hall and were halfway up another set of steps, they were close to the crystal throne. Along the way up, the attendants silently gasped and chattered amongst each other as the watched Percy and Nico.

They came up in front of the throne; the large crystal seat sat in front of large windows that brought sunlight through and made it look so much more regal. But unusually, Cadence wasn't in her throne. Twilight grimaced.

"I guess she isn't done with her morning reports yet?" Twilight guessed.

"Looks like it," Shining Armor agreed. "I guess we'll just have too—"

The floor started to shake and shift. Twilight looked down, the floor was opening. Everyone one the panel stood back quickly in response.

"Now what?" Percy exclaimed. The floor opened up to the hidden staircase that led down to King Sombra's old chambers, with Cadence running quickly up the steps. The steps stopped in front of Twilight, Cadence trotted up lightly with something on her back.

"Oh dear, it looks like I'm late." She panted. "Hey Twilight, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Cadence." Twilight grinned. They both gave greeted each other in a hug, one Shining Armor joined into.

"Hey, sweetie," Shining kissed his wife, "how were things while I was gone?"

"Oh, you know," Cadence shrugged, as the floor panels started to close again. "Typical streetwise reports of grumpy cart-pullers. But otherwise, nothing _too_ exciting." She stated. "Anyway, where are the—" Cadence's speech was cut when she eyed Percy. Cadence's eyes widened to a degree, but Percy kept his unnerved glance as they just looked at each other.

"...Oh." Cadence spoke softly. "I guess these must be our guests, yes?" She grew a halfhearted smile.

"We're the only ones here, right?" Nico spoke allowed. Percy glared at Nico for that.

Cadence chuckled nervously. "I suppose so."

Percy did the opposite, and did a respectful bow (Twilight had told him it was polite to do it in front of royalty).

"Princess Cadence, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," Cadence smiled, though, still a little conflicted about this. "And, who are you two?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is—"

"Nico. Hi." He raised his hand with little enthusiasm.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you." Cadence greeted nicely.

"So, what was the deal of coming out of a dark, deep, and gaping whole in the ground?"

"What? Oh, I was just, retrieving something." Cadence claimed. "Now, I can only guess you both are lost and need a way home?"

"Objectively," Percy replied. "If there even is one at all."

"Oh, there is a way alright, but we'll have to get it ready for you." Cadence said with assurance.

"I like that concept," Percy's brightened. Twilight looked over to what Cadence was carrying on her back. She was wearing her saddlebag with something poking out of the sleeve. Twilight was wondering why Cadence was down there in the first place, and she looked like she was coming up in a rush.

Even the thought of Sombra's chambers made Twilight feel uneasy; that's where the thief had cornered her and suppressed her magic to look at what might have been her blood. Twilight tried to hold back her queasy stomach and intervened.

"So, Cadence, is the mirror ready?"

" _It will be,"_ The motherly voice of Celestia rang. Everyone turned to the hall and saw the royal sisters approaching proudly towards them. "But we must discuss our plan a little more before we can open the gateway." Luna added, sounding more abrupt.

"Oh, Aunties, you've made it." Cadence greeted, as the four princess's bowed to each other.

"Hello to you, Cadence, we have much to discuss with all of you before you go on your way." Luna said.

"How vague will it be this time?" Nico sighed impatiently.

Celestia only laughed. "Not too vague, I hope."

Luna then approached Twilight. "Please, if you don't mind, Twilight, but we must speak with these two first, there is something that is crucial that only _they_ only must hear." She brought up unexpectedly. Twilight, Percy, and Nico all exchanged uneasy looks.

"Oh, okay," Twilight complied. "Is that okay with both of you?"

"What choice do we really have?" Percy said.

"You don't." Luna said seriously. With Luna's hardened expression, Twilight wondered what was so serious that she needed to speak with them in private.

"It's settled then, I guess." Percy didn't protest. Nico said nothing, but he looked around the room again with suspicion.

"Good," Celestia smiled. "Now come, we better fill you both in on what we have planned for your return home. I believe we have told Twilight enough that _she_ needs to know." She glanced over at Twilight. Twilight nodded back. Percy and his friendwalked off with the royal sisters, while Nico was still looking around.

Twilight was curious as to why Nico seemed so distracted with the environment. He's been doing that ever since they walked in; did the crystal palace frighten him?The crystal palace was the most inviting place Twilight has ever knew. Could Nico be sensing the thief? But Twilight hasn't felt any presence that resembled the thief since she's arrived today, so what could be making Nico so distracted?

The demigods went off with the princess's, while Nico was still anxiously looking around. Spike Leaned up to Cadence.

"Yeah, that Nico guy is kind of creepy." He whispered. Cadence didn't look anymore excited. Twilight gently kicked his leg for saying that about him behind his back. Twilight brought her attention to the small object sticking out of Cadence's bag.

"By the way, Cadence, what were you doing down there anyway?" Twilight recalled Cadence's ascension from the pit below her hooves. Cadence and Shining Armor both exchanged worried glances; Shining Armor nodded to his wife. Twilight and Spike both didn't know what they were doing.

"Twily," Shining Armor said softly. "We need to talk."

* * *

Cadence and Shining Armor both took Twilight and Spike to their room.

With their overall quiet and worried tones, Twilight naturally assumed that they had nothing good to say. Twilight and Spike both sat on one chair while the lovely couple sat together on a sofa, with worry in their eyes. Twilight was arguing with them.

"Cadence, please, what we are doing is completely safe, I know it." Twilight argued.

"Twilight," Cadence counteracted. "I know you're doing the right thing—bringing those out-worlders home is a very noble thing to do—but this is very dangerous, and both of you very well know that."

"But we've done this before," Spike said. "We know what we're doing; we got an idea on how that world works. Well, as far as out-worldly schools are anyway."

"And besides," Twilight added. "We have a few friends we know over there, they might know on how to get to Akritai."

"That's great, Twilight. But reopening the mirror again is extremely dangerous and risky. The spell is unstable and might potentially break the mirror. We can't do this, Twilight. We have to find another way."

"I'm afraid there isn't another way," Twilight denounced. "This is the best lead we've got so far into bringing them home."

"Twilight, I agree with your sister, there has to be another way." Shining Armor deemed. "I've only heard of your scandal to retrieve your stolen crown that was brought to that world, and how you were threatened by time if you haven't retrieved it by the time the portal would close. Being stuck in that world for thirty moons, I couldn't bare to have you and Spike trapped there. We can't let you be threatened by being trapped if you don't make it back in time."

"Shining, please, me and Spike are more than capable of doing this. Besides, maybe Akritai might not even be that far away from the portal, we could totally make it back in time."

"It isn't worth the risk, Twilight," Cadence sat up from Shining's hoof. "The fact you and Spike have a limited amount of time to get back worries me. I never wanted you or Spike to go through to begin the first time, but you had too in order to retrieve the sixth element of harmony from being lost for good, you had no choice but to go and get it back."

"We were successful, weren't we?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"You were fortunate enough to find the crown close by the portal," Cadence added. "Who knows how far away Akritai might be. We can't send you both threw the portal again only to have the risk of you both being trapped. I won't allow it." Cadence finished her claimed. Twilight sighed.

"Cadence, Shining Armor, I know you both are worried for me and Spike, but we have to do this; I promised to Percy and Nico I would find a way for them to get home. Currently, we found a potential answer; we have to try. I know you both might not like it. And Spike, you're not compelled to do this, but I have to do this for Percy and Nico, I have to help them, I promised, and I plan to stick to my promise. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Twilight made her decision very clear.

Cadence gazed upon Twilight with sad defeat on her face. Twilight didn't realize it fully, but Cadence must have been very worried. Cadence let out a shaky sigh. She turned to Shining Armor and complied with him.

"Okay, Twilight, we respect your decision." Cadence said quietly. "But, could you at least do one thing for me and your brother?" Cadence asked.

Twilight blinked, then sat back down. "Sure. What is it?"

"We have something for you both, in case if the plan goes wrong."

Cadence pulled her bag up from the ground an opened it, and her crystal-blue aura cased around a small object as she pulled it out. She levitated it over to Twilight and landed on her hooves. Twilight and Spike both examined this strange thing: it was a small device with a clear glass tube in the middle. Markings were etched around the angular metal mold that held the tube.

"What is this?" Spike asked while pointing at it.

"Before you both arrived, "I've done some snooping around in Sombra's magical relics and found this." Cadence explained. "It's a space interface."

Twilight gasped.

"Oh wow, I've heard of these things! Only a few were made though. I don't know that much about them."

"It's essentially a teleporter that doesn't need unicorn magic," Shining Armor said. "We have another one here for it to link with. There's a trigger on it. When activated, it will warp you and a few others back here were the other link is. So in the even where the portal does close, which we hope it doesn't, you can use that to come back. We can try something else if the first plan fails."

Twilight was surprised to hear that; she liked the idea, but Spike interrupted her thoughts.

"That's it?" He exclaimed. "Well, then it looks like being trapped isn't a problem anymore now that we have this thing."

"It is still a huge risk, Spike," Cadence said. "Even if you do have an escape plan, you are still at risk of being trapped. These were known to break a lot—and often wouldn't work." She turned her attention to Twilight. "Twilight, me and your brother still don't like this, but we know you're doing the right thing. I will help Luna and Celestia with the spell to reopen the mirror, even though I only know I'm just throwing you into danger when I do. But, will you promise to use that to come back if something goes wrong?"

Twilight nodded understandingly.

"Of course I will," Twilight promised. "I would never go without a backup plan anyway."

The couple smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, Twily," Shining said. All four came up to give a group hug. "I wouldn't want to lose my little sister."

"Mine too." Cadence added. Twilight laughed softly as they pulled away from each other.

"You two worry too much, we'll be just fine. We've got this all worked out."

"We know, you always got a plan." Shining Armor rubbed Twilight's head playfully. Cadence looked off.

"Well, I better check with Celestia and Luna. They're probably waiting for me; they might need my help to get the spell ready."

"That would be helpful," Twilight prompted. "We better do this sooner than later."

"Hey, I don't mean to be a pain," Spike interrupted, "but can we eat something before we go?" He through out there. Twilight shook her head.

"Spike, you just had a _huge_ breakfast this morning," She whined. "What could you possibly want now?"

"Uh...a crape?" He squeaked. Twilight paused, then gave a soft smile, realizing this might be the last thing he would eat as himself.

"Alright," She mused. "Why not? I hear those things are pretty good."

"Maybe you should get one?" Spike suggested. "They've got raspberry flavor..." Spike fallowed up. Twilight could feel her mouth water, how could she resist raspberry?

"Where's my bits? I really want one now." Twilight started hovering with her wings. The couple laughed.

"Yes, Twilight, go get one," Cadence urged. "We'll meet up again in a little bit."

Twilight went over to them and gave them another hug. She put the device Cadence had given her into her own bag and both her and Spike both went off. When they left the room, Spike stood up to her ear.

"Uh, we do have this all worked out, right?" He whispered urgently.

Twilight sighed. "I hope so, Spike, I _really_ hope so."

* * *

Their worried minds could wait.

Twilight and Spike were both enjoying their crapes. They did taste rather good; they almost melted on Twilight's tongue as she tasted them. When both her and Spike were finished, they were both heading back to the crystal throne, brainstorming what they would actually do when the arrived in the other world. Twilight had put up an invisible sound barrier to keep out their _secret_ conversation.

"It only seems reasonable that this 'Akritai' place would be close to the portal," Spike assumed. "I mean, why have a settlement so far away from the portal you came from?"

"I know, Spike," Twilight agreed as they both walked through the tall crystal halls. "But, even if we weren't on a mission, isn't this exciting on its own?" Twilight thought excitedly.

"How so?"

"I mean, this proves that an Equestrian came to that world before, and it was Starswirl the Bearded! He set up a city where he could teach the local people Equestrian magic! Oh my, I'm starting to get excited thinking about it. What do you think Akritai looks like? How big is it? How much did Starswirl teach the people?"

"Jeez, I know you're excited and all, but you weren't a dog when we were there." Spike brought up his less-than-fortunate transformation when they went through the first time. "Besides, we haven't even crossed over yet, we don't even know where Akritai even is yet."

"Celestia said she had a map she would lend us," Twilight mentioned. "Luna and her had been there before, so they must know where it is."

"I suppose," Spike rubbed his neck, then his eyes grew thoughtfully. "Say, I wonder what they looked like when they went through the mirror. Do you think they looked they looked like those other versions of themselves?"

"Who knows, Spike, but she never told us that she turned into anything different. Maybe they didn't transform into anything."

"Well, now that we know that an alternate world _does_ exist, maybe we'll find some other landmarks that are similar to those here in Equestria besides Canterlot. And speaking of alternate selves, was I the only one weirded out by them?"

"What do you mean."

"They just looked so strange to me, it was a little distracting."

"I guess it was a little unusual meeting our friends again for the first time but as completely different creatures," Twilight said. "But we were lucky to find a few who had familiar enough faces that they were willing to help us get the crown back."

"I know." Spike agreed. "Even in that form, Rarity still looks as radiant as ever." He dozed of dreamily.

Twilight chuckled and snapped him back to her attention. "Focus, scaly," She said.

"Right," Spike looked embarrassed, "but, I know we talked about this already, but Percy and Nico, they look like those creatures from that world too. Don't you think they are from that world also?"

"I've thought about that too, Spike, but Celestia says she doesn't think so, but are from somewhere else."

"Where else could they be from?" Spike reminded again. "They look just like what those people look like."

"I know, Spike, but Celestia said that the magic staff was in Akritai, and it could take them home."

"And that's another thing, what was the staff's purpose anyway? It has magic like the portal's—in that it can make portals—why would Starswirl need that if he was already in that world?"

"Maybe it was made in case if the portal ever got destroyed?" Twilight guessed.

"Then I guess that means two solutions for home, how about that?" Spike mused. "A teleporter, and a magic staff, I guess we don't need to worry about the gate closing after all."

"We shouldn't be reckless, Spike, we have to take every precaution safely."

"I'm just saying." Spike justified. "We got a couple of options in case things go wrong."

"Maybe we do, but we better be careful, because who knows what will happen."

"Alright, but I'm just trying to figure out how smoothly this goes."

"I know, Spike, so am I." Twilight said. "We'll figure this out, don't worry." Twilight canceled the spell. They came to the end of the hall.

"So, you want me to check to see if we have everything we need?" Spike suggested.

"Sure," Twilight allowed. "Check to see if the princess's are done talking with the boys."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Spike said. He was about to run off when Twilight called.

"But be sure to pack some dog treats!" She called. Spike stopped, his face turned red with embarrassment.

"That's not funny!" He called back. Twilight laughed.

"I'm only teasing!"

Spike ran off, still looking a little flustered. Twilight knew she only meant to be playful, but sometimes she thought she pressed Spike's buttons too much. Twilight decided to check up on Cadence and her brother. Twilight looked up her head and took her crown off. She stared at it; she considered it was a good idea to keep the crown here in safe hooves, it would just be another burden to bare if her crown got lost again.

She placed it back onto her head, when she heard a cheerful hum come around from the corridor. Twilight looked over, it was her new friend, Gusty. She was pulling a small cart of outdoor tools and bags of soil. Twilight's face lit up when she saw her friend.

"Gusty!" She called to her friend happily. Gusty yelped in surprise and knocked over a few things on her cart. Twilight felt guilty for making her jump. Gusty looked to Twilight and gasped, when her sudden fear calmed.

"Oh my, P-Princess Twilight," Gusty timidly said. She gave a small but long bow in Twilight's presence. Twilight strolled over to her giggling.

"I told you, I'm your friend, you don't need to bow to me." She reminded her. Gusty looked up and stopped, lightly blushing.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Sorry."

"No worries. Where are you going?" Twilight looked to the cart.

"Oh, I'm just heading over to the courtyard," Gusty said.

"Oh? What for?"

"I'm groundskeeper," Gusty smiled, and ran her hoof through her green mane. "I take care of the flowers and hedges, but I know that sounds less than interesting to somepony with your stature."

"Groundskeeper?" Twilight asked. "No, that sounds great. I thought you were a member of the royal dressers, though."

"That's just my night job." Gusty said.

"Really?"

"Well, yes," Gusty smiled lightly. "Dress making is kind of a hobby of mine, even though I'm not that terrific at it. I feel like I'm better at gardening than at dressmaking anyway."

"Why would you say that? The dress you made for me was beautiful." Twilight complemented.

Gusty paused. "You, liked it?"

"Sure, you have a real talent for it, I could tell." Twilight leaned in closer. "I liked the rose, that was a nice touch."

Gusty lowered her head and twirled her mane, with a small and proud smile growing on her lips. "Thank you, Princess Twilight, I was a little nervous knowing that my first client was going to be Equestria's newest princess. But, it looked like you liked my work."

"I did. You should make it more than a hobby, maybe a profession?"

"You sure?"

"Certain, creativity needs to be shown, not kept in. I know I'm not the imaginary type."

"Don't say that," Gusty protested. "I'm sure you've made plenty of creative things before."

"The only thing I put my heart into is magic reports. Like, forty pages each." Twilight exaggerated.

Gusty didn't reply. Twilight could tell that she thought that wasn't very exciting.

"That, sounds like a lot of work, Princess." She stammered.

"That's just my profession, it's not that interesting I know, I think you have a better one."

"Well, thank you, Twilight." Gusty called her by her name. "Maybe I should make dressmaking more of a profession, if you think I'm good at it."

"Give it a shot." Twilight encouraged. "But groundskeeping is good too. We need ponies to make the courtyard beautiful."

A little twinkle sparked in Gusty's eyes. "That reminds me, I better get going, I'll be late." Gusty prompted.

"Oh, well I don't want to make you late. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Gusty smiled. She paused. "By the way, have you seen two tall and lanky creatures walking around?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," Twilight comically hit her head. "They're with me, on business."

"Oh, alright, is that why you're wearing your saddlebag?"

"Yeah, we just got here." Twilight said

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one seeing strange things."

"Don't worry," Twilight smiled, "a lot of ponies have been seeing them too, they don't really know what to make of them."

They both laughed. Gusty regrouped herself; she grabbed the handle of her trolley with her red aura.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Princess, but I better go to work."

"So must I," Twilight shrugged regretfully. "It was nice catching you too."

"I feel the same." Gusty smiled innocently. "Goodbye."

"See you around." They both waved each other goodbye as they parted. Twilight was glad to have seen her again, she was looking forward to knowing her more (if she came back, though).

" _The crystal princess wishes you luck on your quest."_ Twilight heard Gusty say with no emotion at all. Twilight stopped in her tracks and turned back to her in confusion.

"What?" Twilight asked. Gusty had a wide and blank stare. It went away after she blinked a few times.

"What?" Gusty asked.

"What did you say?"

Gusty looked nervous. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." Gusty claimed. There was an awkward silence that hung between them. Twilight examined Gusty curiously. Gusty broke the silence; she gasped faintly. Her eyes vigorously shifting.

"I-I better go now," Gusty hesitated, she took off with her cart. "Bye." She quickly said, and she disappeared around the corner. Twilight stood in a daze thinking over what just happened. She looked around, nothing. Twilight decided to head back for now, she also had the strongest urge to get out of there.

"Well that was strange," Twilight muttered to herself. "Did she say the crystal princess wishes me luck? On my quest? How did Gusty know I was leaving? But, the only crystal princess around here is Cadence, and she's less than thrilled of me leaving. The only other crystal princess I know of, is..."

Twilight fell short of breath; she looked around the giant halls. Somehow, they all seemed a little more towering and creepy. Twilight had a chilling suspicion that she wasn't alone right now.

"Okay..." Twilight took a breath. "I think I better go now before—"

Twilight felt a powerful feeling form inside her. Her nerves increased sensitivity and her chest felt like it was caving in on herself. Her entire body tightened; the feeling was so powerful it hurt. She almost fell to the floor as this horrible pressure consumed her—she felt like she would explode.

And just like that, the pressure was gone. Twilight didn't move, she literally had no idea what just happened. Twilight didn't think, all she did was run away from this place. But she did conclude to something. For a brief second, during that odd event, she suddenly felt just a little bit more... _stronger_.

* * *

Spike did catch up with Twilight a little later.

And when he found her, running down the hall, Twilight gave him a suffocating hug.

"Oh jeez!" Spike chocked. "I wasn't gone that long!"

Twilight let him go. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Whats up?" Spike asked. "You looked like you just saw a ghost."

"What? Oh no, I just got distracted talking to somepony. I don't know if you noticed, but more ponies end up wanting to talk to me now that I'm royalty. Strange, right?" Twilight smiled nervously, trying to cover up any suspicion that she was scared. Spike clearly didn't buy it.

"Sure..." Spike drew out. "Anyway, I think we better start getting ready, the princesses are waiting for us."

"Oh dear, I guess we better hurry along then. Where are they?"

"They're just finishing up discussing a few things with the guys. I don't know what they are telling them, but the princesses sounded like they were serious."

"Well, why don't we head over. Where's Cadence and Shining Armor?"

"They're by the mirror."

"I guess they'd like to send us off." Twilight guessed. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Twilight prompted. Twilight hurried Spike along, still feeling edgy about what just happened to her back there. Before she and Spike made it to the room where the mirror was, she did run into Percy and Nico, and, from what she could see, looked a little unnerved, Nico especially. Still not accustomed to beings like them being here, Twilight yelped in surprise.

"Oh, there you two are."

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting," Percy said. "But we've just got something that would supposedly help us find Akritai."

"Did Celestia give you a map too it?" Twilight asked.

"How'd you guess?" Percy wondered.

"She told me she had one last night. Then this should be good, we have clear navigation on where to go."

Percy narrowed his brow. "Not exactly." He said.

Twilight blinked. "What? Why not?"

"Get this, half of the map is missing."

"Missing?" Twilight blinked. "What do you mean _missing_?"

"I mean the other half is beyond the mirror, and we cant get to Akritai without finding the other half."

Spike groaned. "I knew this wouldn't be so easy," He rubbed his forehead in disappointment.

"Well, we've got an idea where the other half is," Nico said. "The map can already tell us where the other half may be, but I have my doubts that the thing will even work."

"Well this won't be as easy as I thought," Twilight said.

" _Not that it ever was..."_ Nico grumbled, but Twilight picked it up.

"Where is the map?" Twilight asked. Out from one of Nico's coat pockets, he pulled out a small silver sphere with circular markings all over it. A dividing line was noticeable, but there were traces of rust in it.

"That's a map?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to read that?"

"I don't really know," Percy admitted. "Celestia said there's a combination to it, but she said it's 'easy' to figure out."

"I told you we would get vague answers." Nico grumbled.

Percy examined the sphere. "Maybe we could find a spoon and crack it open like an egg," He suggested. "We could read it then, right?"

Spike looked disgusted. "Eww, why would you want to crack open an egg? The baby might not be ready to come out yet."

"Just a thought." Percy raised his arms. Twilight rubbed her hoof on her head, going over what Percy and Nico told her. Nico handed her the sphere and she put it in the safety of her saddlebag.

"Okay, slight change in plans, no biggie." She said, trying to sound confidante. "Why don't we all head over to the mirror? I'm sure they're probably waiting for us."

"Where is the mirror anyway?"

"Down this way," Twilight pointed to a small flight of stairs that went down.

"Fine by me," Nico said, as they started walking.

* * *

Twilight and the others came down into a small basement that was filled with crates and other dusty items with the three princesses and Shining Armor were waiting. They were all standing around the familiar decaled stepped mirror that was obscured by a few boxes with Twilight's reflection starring at her in the same mirror. The three other reflections fallowed behind her from the shady corridor they emerged from.

"There you all are," Cadence greeted dryly. "We were just about to warm the mirror up for you." She invited them to come. The mirror's new holding area wasn't like the last one; the mirror had been hauled down here shortly after Twilight and Spike returned from their mission to retrieve the crown, due do Sunset Shimmer's easy access to the hall that led to Twilight's chamber. Celestia figured that it would be safer to leave the mirror down her and under lock-and-key in case any other-wordily mishaps that might come through.

Though, with the help of Luna's intense power of dreams, Celestia speaks with Sunset Shimmer when she sleeps. Twilight occasionally wonders what they talk about together while they dream-chat, she hoped that Sunset truly had reformed and that they were at least talking to each other again.

Celestia smiled warmly as they approached.

"Welcome you all, we will have the mirror working in a moment."

Percy stepped up and stared at his reflection, squinting his eyes thoughtfully. "So, this thing's a portal to yet another world?" He asked.

"Yes." Luna answered.

"And you just have one laying around?"

"It is a relic and ruminate of a brilliant unicorn wizard," Celestia explained to him. "As we explained earlier, this is your first step to Akritai. You all have the map, yes, but a few of its missing components are somewhere in the world beyond."

"What happened to the missing parts to the map anyway?" Spike asked.

"From what Starswirl the Bearded told us before he came back for the last time, he quickly created this map to find Akritai in case he ever got lost—which he often would. The last time he ever returned from Akritai, that map was badly damaged. Starswirl said he came back in a hurry, but he wouldn't tell us why."

"Then that must be the reason why the sphere has a few blotches and dents on it," Twilight suggested. "But I wonder what happened that made the map lose its missing information."

"This map isn't paper on the inside, is it?" Percy questioned. "It would just be a nightmare if we had to track down some old and moldy scratches of paper."

"Don't worry, Percy Jackson, that isn't the case with this map. A pony like Starswirl wouldn't make just any typical tool "ordinary", he usually made the easiest things complex."

Both Spike and Percy didn't look like they got answers.

"What about the mirror?" Twilight puzzled. "How are you going to reopen it?"

The three princesses looked to each other and nodded. "It will be but a moment." Luna said.

The three moved into positions. Before they could do anything, the room felt strangely colder, and it wasn't because Nico was standing close to her. In the mirror, Twilight saw Nico slowly turn his head to his side. He started mouthing words at open space. He started nodded and shaking his head occasionally. Twilight didn't understand what he was doing. Before Twilight could ask him what he was doing, the princesses started to work their magic.

The three alicorns in front of Twilight shot their auras into the mirror. Instead of reflecting off like they normally would, the beams kept onto the mirror. The mirror started shaking and the princesses looked like they were concentrating hard trying not to shatter it. The hum of their magic started out low, but it soon escalated to a high-pitched buzz—so high, Twilight thought her eardrums might pop. The mirror itself started to glow a bright light; everyone's shadow started to grow and stretch to the wall. Everyone closed their eyes. And after one final push from the princesses, they canceled their magic.

Twilight opened her eyes, the mirror didn't look altered, but the remains of a few magical sparks still floated around the mirror. Twilight and her friends blinked.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, with her hooves still shaking from the energy the mirror gave. Celestia sighed tiredly.

"As we hoped, the mirror has not shattered."

"We have reopened the portal for you," Luna smiled grandly. "The mirror's timed spell has been modified to stay open for an extended period of time. At the very least, three days. That is how long the spell will last."

"Well in that case, I better set the time." Percy prompted. He brought his bronze watch up. "How long is a day in a Equestria?" He asked to anyone.

Twilight answered, "Twenty-four hours and two-and-a-half seconds."

Percy paused for a moment. "Close enough." He accepted. He configured the settings on his watch. Shining Armor, who was already kind of quiet, came to Twilight's side.

"Okay, kid, you have everything you need?" He smiled reassuringly, but Twilight could tell he was worried. Twilight ruffled her saddlebag.

"Don't worry, Shiny, we're fine. I've got the relic you gave me, everything's going to work out just fine."

"I believe you, Twily." He nuzzled her head. Cadence came over.

"Well, round two I suppose." Cadence chuckled with no breath left.

"We'll be going through smarter this time," Twilight said confidently. "Oh, could you keep my crown safe? I don't want it getting lost again." Twilight gave Cadence her crown. She took it and nodded, like Twilight just gave her something to remember if she didn't make it back.

"It'll be here—safe and sound waiting for you." Cadence assured.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled. "This will be a piece of cake."

Cadence managed a stiff smile anyway.

"With all of this buildup I'm starting to guess that I won't like what's behind that mirror more than what I don't know already." Percy said.

"Oh, you'll see." Twilight said. Before Twilight could go, her brother and sister-in-law both collected in a long hug. Twilight returned back the loving embrace of her family.

" _Hurry back, okay?"_ Cadence whispered.

"Count on it." Twilight encouraged. They let each other go. Cadence's eyes displayed plenty of worry, but she still maintained her cheerful smile. Twilight took this moment to look over how close her and Cadence really were. They were practically sisters. Twilight was very young when she first met Cadence when she was only her foalsitter, so she kind of already was a big sister figure to her. The amount of worry Cadence was trying to hide made Twilight feel very sad; what happens if she didn't come back? How would Cadence or her brother handle this? Or her friends in Ponyville for that matter?

Twilight couldn't think about that right now, she needed to keep her mind on the mission. Twilight, her sister, and her brother separated. Twilight turned back to the demigods.

"We ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Very _eager_ to start." They readied themselves. Spike came next to Twilight. They both nodded to each other. Twilight came to the steps of the mirror. Luna and Celestia bowed.

"Good luck, Princess Twilight." Celestia encouraged.

"Go forth with courage." Luna prompted proudly. Twilight smiled back. She took one last look behind herself. Her brother and her sister both urged her to keep going, but Twilight couldn't help but picturing her Ponyville friends being here too, supporting her to go.

Twilight looked back to the mirror and met her reflection. She gulped; this would be the last time she would see this face for awhile. Spike looked like he was having the same thought. Twilight took a deep breath. She braced herself, and walked straight into the mirror.


	11. Flooding streets prevent violence

TWILIGHT

Twilight had forgotten at the last second how painful going through the mirror was.

Maybe 'pain' wasn't how to describing, but it was very overwhelming, and it all happened in one long second. As Twilight's body entered from one side of the portal to the next, she was bending like wet pretzel dough. Her entire upper body shifted and changed shape. Her forelegs shrank in size, and five separate appendages grew from what used to be her hooves on each side. Her back contorted upright and her shoulders cocked into different positions.

Her lower body went through the same; her hind legs were turning thinner and longer, and her joints were re-articulating. Unlike the rest of her body, her face did actually feel bad, like she was getting smashed with a shovel Her snout disappeared and went back into her face as her entire forehead was being scrunched forward. As quickly as her transformation started, it ended just as quickly, and she fell out on the other side of the mirror on her stomach.

Twilight fell with a grunt as she landed on the warmed concrete. Laying on her stomach, she let out a pained groan, "Ow..."

Twilight shrugged off and got up on her knees. She looked around, it was a clear day with the familiar alien environment present.

Twilight smiled. "Spike, we made it, we're here!" Twilight saw the small green and purple puppy waddle up next to her.

"Oh jeez, I'm a dog again." Spike whined. He spun around, almost half-chasing his tail. Twilight decided to stand up. When she did, she almost fell over, but her reflexes stopped her from falling on her behind again.

Twilight adjusted to her new form again, she was wobbly at first, but she quickly got used to it. Once her balance was keen, she now took notice that she was wearing the same dress she wore to the Fall Formal the last time she was here. She felt around it. "Wow, it's like we never left." Twilight mused.

"You got that right," Puppy Spike said. "I still got this stupid itch on my neck!" Spike started kicking his neck while angrily muttering something about kibble. Twilight looked around with anticipation; she gazed up at the large statue of the oddly shaped equine that resided on top of the statue. She also noticed that her saddlebag now turned into a smaller shoulder bag. Assuming everything was still in there, Twilight picked it up and swung it over her shoulders.

Twilight still couldn't believe she was really back in this world again; she never really knew if she would ever come back, but it looked like that time came sooner than expected.

"Well, it looks like step one is accomplished," Twilight said with confidence. "Now that we know that the portal's working, we better start cracking on finding the staff so we can come back in time before the portal closes again."

"And fast," Spike added as he came up to her. Spike looked so adorable as a puppy; the fact that Twilight could still recognize him made him even cuter. Twilight leaned down to pick him up, then Spike leaped into her arms. They snuggled each other.

"Say," Twilight brought up, "now that we're here, we might as well search the school for our friends." She turned to the large school building. She looked over to the base of the steps of the entrance and smiled.

"Well, it looks like their filling up that hole we made." Twilight half-laughed with guilt. Twilight walked over to the steps with Spike in her arms.

"That's not the only thing that's different." Spike said. He pointed his paw to the entrance, that's when Twilight started to get confused.

"Huh?" She blinked. Across the entrance was yellow tape with writing on it—covering the railing and covering the doors. She came up to one of the tapes and examined them.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

Twilight felt a little worried. "I don't know, Spike." She admitted. She looked back up at the taped up doors, she couldn't even see inside them. "But something obviously happened while we were gone. But I wonder where—"

 _"Oh boy—!"_ Percy's voice cried by the portal, fallowed by a thump. Twilight turned around and went over to the portal. What her and Spike saw mortified them. A lean and ruff looking figure landed on its face. The face of the figure looked up at them. Twilight and Spike gasped, whatever creature it came out, it was Percy. Percy displayed just as much surprised confusion when he saw them.

"W-What the—?!" He winced. "Twilight? Spike? Is that, you?" He pointed to them with a claw. "How did..? You're a... He's a..! What just happened?!"

"Are you kidding?" Spike said. "What happened to _you_?"

"What do you mean what happened to...?" Percy looked down to his pointed claw. His eyes widened as he looked around himself. Quickly getting up, Percy panicked a little as he fumbled around trying to figure out what he's become. Twilight put Spike down as she ran over to calm Percy down from his small episode.

Twilight grabbed his arm and he stopped flailing around in confusion. He stopped, and Twilight looked at him in wonder. Whatever Twilight was right now, Percy definitely was not one of them. Percy's skin was muddy greenish gray; it was ruff and dull, and looked very durable. His chest was covered in a dull armor-like skin that covered his upper chest and lower stomach. His legs were slender with small arches on his ankles, like the hind legs of a dragon. His feet were wide and flat with two black claws for toes. He had four claws on each of his hands instead of five fingers. Black clothing that looked like an armored kirtle covered his waist and lower body while a orange animal fur pelt was tied around his upper body.

His face and head were intriguing. Percy's neck had a slight hunch with four thin divots in it. His long black hair was still there, but it was pulled more back into a slight ponytail.

Percy still had his unique sea-green eyes, but his pupils were slightly narrowed and looked pretty intimidating and bright—they were opening and closing nervously as his nerves were subduing. He didn't have any noticeable nose, and his mouth was more downwards towards his chin.

White sharp teeth were showing in his half open mouth as he breathed heavily. But the two most noticeable features were the thinner filaments of skin that piled up each other on both sides of his neck, and the two small cream tusks that came out on both sides of his chin.

Twilight really wasn't expecting this; she already kind of assumed that Percy would assume his normal form when he would cross over, but something very different happened. When Percy and Twilight stared at each other, they both backed away, looking just as confused about each other as the other. Twilight managed a faint laugh.

"Well, uh, you look, a little taller?" Twilight humored, trying not to sound so surprised.

Percy looked around himself again. "Where do I even begin on the billion questions I have right now?" He looked to Twilight with a cornered look. "Oh yeah, I've got a few to start with: why is Spike a dog? And why are you a teenager with purple skin?" He pointed another claw.

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that." She said. "But I'm really more concerned about what happened to you."

"Ahem," Spike interrupted. "Who's the dog here?"

Percy looked around his surrounding.

"Wha—Wait a second. Could that mean..?" He sprang out his springy legs and ran out to the grass. "Am I home already?" He looked around. Twilight grew curious of his claim. "Yeah," He pointed to the distance. "There's cars, houses and everything. This might be it!" He said with delight. Twilight had hopes that this was his home too, but then Percy turned to Twilight again, then looked at his claws, his confidence was starting to fade.

"But, that just raises even more questions doesn't it?" He addressed. "First: why am I like this creature from the lagoon type? Second: why are you human teenager dressed as a prom queen. Third: why is Spike a dog? And the fourth and final: why am I wearing a tunic?!"

"I honestly don't know, Percy, but me and Spike were like this when we came here the first time, in these bodies. I guess you have another body too." Twilight said.

"When was this ever mentioned when we would arrive here?" Percy flustered. "No one said anything about bone splitting, face arranging, light show upon arrival. Not that this is the worst thing I've turned into before, but this is something I definitely wasn't prepared for." Percy held his head.

Twilight felt kind of bad for not telling him about the side effects of going threw the mirror, but then again she assumed he would still be like the beings of this world.

Twilight held his ruff arm. "Don't worry, Percy," Twilight assured. "We'll find Akritai and bring you and Nico home. Hopefully it won't take long to find Akritai."

"Speaking of which," Spike called from below. "Where is that guy? Shouldn't he have been here by—"

Something came out of the mirror, something that didn't make Percy look so intimidating anymore. A shorter, but skinnier figure came out of the mirror. It had toughs of brown fur on its knees, chest, and elbows. The face displayed two long fangs that protruded out from the upper lip. The figure's sharp ears were at least two-feet-tall. The hilt of his black sword was still around his waist. Once the figure was out, it screamed in agony.

"Ah! My eyes!" Nico whaled. "It's so bright!"

Twilight stood still and didn't know what to do; mainly because of how frightening Nico looked. She couldn't see his face because his claw like hands were covering his eyes. Twilight mustered the courage to approach him.

"Nico? Is that you?"

"Princess?" Nico turned his covered face to her voice. "Where are we? Are we in a desert or something? It's so bright I can't see!"

"No, we're not in any desert." Twilight confirmed.

"Yeah, we're in a, _suburb_ , I guess." Percy fallowed, looking very creeped out by Nico's new form.

"Percy? Oh great, I feel a lot better now." Nico groaned sarcastically. Twilight noticed a large mound on Nico's back. Twilight tried to calm him too (did Twilight freak out just as much as them when she first came here?). Twilight finally came up to Nico and held his arm; his skinny arm had light brown fur that covered his whole body. Twilight looked around. She spotted a large tree across the small courtyard.

"Okay, we'll lead you away from the light."

"Lead the way." Nico pained. Twilight pulled him along. Nico's clawed feet clicked on the pavement. He stumbled along as he walked; Percy was also trying to get used to his new springy legs.

"I feel really weird," Nico said. "Is it normal to feel like you have more arms on your back?"

Twilight looked to his back to see what he was talking about. She couldn't make out exactly what Nico had, but it was very noticeable.

"Uh, why don't you see for yourself?" Twilight brought Nico under the shade of the tree while the others fallowed. The tree provided a fare enough amount of shade. Nico slumped down on the base of the tree.

"There. Is that better?" Twilight asked. Nico revealed his face, and Twilight didn't feel any more happier that he did. Nico's eyes were huge, with really thin pupils—they still maintained their green color. He also had a smaller nose and his ruff dark hair was more fiery in shape. With all the differences present, Twilight still recognized him. Nico blinked while his vision adjusted.

"So, can you see any better?" Twilight asked nervously. Nico examined Twilight, which made Twilight feel uneasy.

"Everything's still pretty hazy," He admitted. "But even when you're blurry right now, I can definitely tell somethings different."

"Oh? You don't say."

Nico looked to his hands and moved his claw-like fingers. His expression changed, he looked very conflicted on what he saw.

"I don't like this so far," Nico said dryly.

"I can relate, dude," Spike said. Nico turned his way. Spike was surprised and hid behind Twilight.

"Spike?" Nico squinted. "Is that you?"

"Sure is," Spike said nervously as he gazed at what was in front of him. Nico stood up. His claw scraped the tree bark.

"My back feels really weird," Nico brought up. "I feel like I could just—" Huge bat-like wings started to unfolded from his back. Everyone gazed in awe.

"Whoa," Twilight said in amazement. "Nico, you have wings!"

"I have what?" Nico put his arms on his back and felt his new wings. He looked surprised; he began to spin around trying to get a better look. One of his wings hit Percy in the face.

"Okay, this never happened to me before." He said sounding worried. Twilight could relate; gaining wings for the first time feels really awkward, like you have an extra set of legs on you back.

"Don't worry," Percy assured. "I've got a few _new_ things about me too." He came to him, undoing his ponytail. Twilight backed away, still not used to see these new versions of them. Nico looked to him.

"All I can see of you is a silhouette, but I can tell you look little larger."

Percy frowned, than crossed his arms. "No need for insults." He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't an insult, Barnacle Boy." Nico insulted. "The shade is an improvement, but I still can't see all that well. It's still pretty bright to see clearly."

"Gee, I don't know, It looks okay out here to me." Spike raised his paw.

"Then it's obviously something wrong with me," Nico grumbled. "Seeing how I apparently have wings now, I can only guess that wings aren't the only thing that's different about me."

Twilight flashed back to when she first came out into this world feeling completely helpless to her situation, the only familiar company she had was Spike, the least she could do was bring these two to a place out of the way so they could adjust to things out more accordingly.

Twilight turned behind herself towards the school building, feeling curious to check out exactly why the entrance was blocked off. There could be better shade away from this world's sun, but they had to find away inside the school without anyone noticing them.

"Okay, Nico, we can go inside the school, but I don't know how we can get in without anyone seeing us."

"What school?" Nico asked.

"The one that's over there." Spike pointed with his paw, but Nico didn't notice."

"That's a school?" Percy asked, while feeling his tusks. He looked over to the portal with the large equine on the top. "What's a portal doing next too a school?"

"If I only knew myself, but we have more important things at hoof. Uh, I mean 'hands'." Twilight corrected herself. "Come on, lets try and find a way in." She prompted.

They made their way along the field. Percy crept low so no one would see him and make a scene. Nico covered his head with his bat wings to protect himself from the sun's raise. Spike scouted ahead to sniff about for anyone who might be close. Percy was looking around his surroundings looking really troubled.

"We have to be home," He considered. "Everything looks the same as it should be."

"Why don't we both determine that when I can actually see, _per favor_?" Nico asked semi-politely with his head down. They were all behind the school now, and what Twilight saw surprised her.

"Look." She pointed across the field. On the other side of the field track and on a concrete platform, a few heaps of half-melted metal boxes laid scorched. A bunch of metal chunks and gears were spread around the area with several wheeled vehicles around the site with coils of black cable laid about on the ground. They stopped, and Nico complained on how he still couldn't see.

"What happened over there?" Percy wondered. "It looks like someone dropped a bomb over there."

"I don't know," Twilight said. "Whatever did happen, it didn't happen when we were here last time."

Then, Spike came.

"Uh, Twilight," He called. "I think you need to see this." He urged them all to come. From Spike's tone it sounded like he found something daunting. Twilight and monster-Percy exchanged an uneasy glance.

They both herded Nico toward where Spike had told them to come to. When they turned the corner, Twilight gasped. There was a huge hole that was big enough an entire Manehatten carriage could fit through it. Bricks laid around the gash, looking like whatever made this hole was coming out of the school.

"What do you suppose made that?" Percy asked.

"I can't imagine what." Twilight said. "This wasn't here the last time me and Spike came through here."

"See what?" Nico asked.

"A big whole," Percy asked. "This is a school, right? If I ever had a reputation in New York public schools, is that I blow up a lot of things—unintentionally, mind you all." He crossed his arms and looked around longingly.

"What could have done this?" Twilight wondered.

Spike got her attention. "Maybe these might give us a clue?" Spike pulled her attention to the ground. Twilight saw grooved divots in the ground, very deep holes. Twilight knelled down to inspect, while trying not to fall over. She felt the grooves, Percy knelled down next to her.

"These look like tracks," Twilight proposed.

"Hoof tracks." Percy guessed.

"What kind of creature would blow through a wall like that?"

"I could name a few, but If I wasn't here when this happened, then it obviously didn't want to eat me."

"Okay, Jackson, enough with the stories. Is their better shade nearby?" Nico asked, still covered up under his wings. Twilight looked inside the school—all the lights were off for some reason. Twilight wondered why, but she figured she would bring Nico in there.

"Why don't we go in here," She suggested. "This should be good." She pulled Nico into the school. But when Twilight took her first step inside she knew something wasn't right. Dust was scattered around the floor and lockers were bent up and smashed.

The ceiling lights were all off, the only source of light was from the doors that were on the ends of the halls. Overall, the spirit that the school had when she left seemed absent, so were all the students.

Deciding that this place would be better for Nico's vision, she told him to open his eyes. She took him far away from the whole so he could be as far away from the light as possible.

"Is this better?"

Nico opened his eyes; his thin pupils expanded to bring in more light, but she could see he didn't need that much. He looked around; his green eyes almost glowed.

"This is really strange," He said.

"Can you see better?" Twilight asked.

"Better? It's like day in here. You did take me to a darker place, right?" Nico looked around to Percy, who backed away when Nico glanced at him. They both kind of backed away from each other. After staring at him for a second, Nico said, "I see I'm not the only one who got a "body-retooling" haven't I?"

"You could say that..." Percy said. They both then stared at Twilight, and she rubbed her arm.

"Heh, me and Spike too." Twilight laughed nervously.

Percy looked around. "Well, now that we're on the subject, do you know any particular reason why we've turned into these, _'things'_?" Percy presented himself.

"Or, you and Spike for that matter?" Nico added. "My eyes aren't playing tricks on me, are they? Because you look like human girl."

Twilight shook her head. "I'm baffled by this too, guys. I don't know why we change form, we just did. Perhaps that's what happens when go back-and-forth through the mirror. I haven't determined why."

"Why didn't you tell us this would happen before we came?" Nico questioned.

Twilight felt guilty. "I didn't know this would happen to you. I thought you would just retain your normal forms; the populaces here resembled both of you."

"How did you turn into one while we're these things?" Percy questioned. "Why even change forms at all? I didn't even know that was a requirement for cross-dimensional travel—let alone being possible at all."

"It's a shame there was no manual," Nico muttered. Percy reached down to a leather pouch at the end of his fur pelt and pulled out the familiar looking bronze writing utensil. He uncapped it and his glowing bronze sword morphed out from the pen. The faint glow illuminated his small corner of the smashed lockers.

"I feel lucky this is still the same." He examined his sword with a reassuring grin.

Nico pulled up his black sword up half-way. "Mine too." He confirmed, then slid it back in the scabbard.

"I hope you two aren't mad at me," Twilight apologized. "I should have warned you ahead of time that this might happen."

Percy turned his head. "No, why would we? You didn't do this. Did you?" He wondered.

Twilight laughed lightly. "No, I'm not. I'd rather be my normal self. Besides, I can't preform magic while I'm like this."

Both of them stopped and looked at her. "What?" They both asked.

"I know. I can't figure out how to channel it while I'm in this form."

Percy put his sword away back into his pocket. "Well, I hope we don't need it, where ever we are going." Percy said hopefully.

"Me too," Twilight agreed. "As long as we find the few missing parts of the map. Speaking of which, I hope I still have it." She swung her pack off her back and dug through it. To her relief, she found the silver sphere and pulled it out. She swung her bag over her shoulder. She presented it for them. She saw more confidence arise in their beastly faces.

"Good, our only lead on this egg hunt." Nico said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't we open it up?" Percy prompted.

"Why don't we wait for that?"

"What?"

"I have a few friends here. I want to show them this map, they might know how to get wherever the map tells us to go."

"We could just take a bus?" Percy suggested. "I might have a few dollars somewhere."

"And just what happens if Akritai is on the other end of the country?" Nico brought up.

Percy pondered. "We could hitch a ride? I've hitched a ride with a lion and a zebra before—it's not to hard to talk to zebras."

"For you, maybe." Nico grumbled.

"You know, I think it's probably easier to just ask my friends for advice." Twilight ruled out. The two monster demigods nodded in agreement anyway. She put the map away, considering on how to open it.

"So," Nico interpreted Twilight's thoughts, "where are these _friends_ of yours."

"They go to this school. But, I get the feeling that they're not here right now."

"Which brings up the next question," Percy brought up. "What happened here? By the looks of things a tank must have rolled through here."

"Well, there was police tape on the entrance over there," Nico said. "From what I can gather, something awful happened and they've closed the school."

Twilight dawned on that thought of something bad happening. The only possible suspect Twilight had was Sunset Shimmer. But she couldn't have. She was reformed, wasn't she?

"Well, when we find them, I'm sure they'll tell us about what happened." Twilight hoped. Spike then started barking and coming through the whole in the wall that was a distance away. Twilight turned to him in surprise, she didn't even realize he was gone. He's even more shorter than he is in Equestria.

Spike had something large in his mouth, and he was struggling to balance as he swayed around.

"Spike?" Twilight called.

"Ie ff-und sff-umffing!"

"You what?"

Spike came up to Twilight and spit out a large chunk of metal.

He panted. "I, said I found something." Spike wagged his tail in accomplishment. "This metal piece smells like what the tracks smell like!"

Twilight reached down and picked up the chunk. The demigods huddled around her. The metal chunk was bronze, and it was dusted with soot and ash. Twilight didn't know what to make of this find.

"Spike, where did you find this?"

"Over in the field," Spike replied. "I fallowed the sent and I found this—amongst a bunch of others like it scattered around."

"Strange," Twilight rubbed the soot. "I wonder why all of those pieces are all out there. Maybe they have something to do with what happened here?"

Percy tapped the metal shard with his claw. "Whatever it _used_ to be, it's not that anymore."

"Why don't we look around some more," Nico suggested. "Hopefully no one's here."

"Good idea," Percy agreed. "Maybe there's a mirror around so I can look at myself, and see exactly what I look like."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Nico shook his head.

Twilight reached down to pet Spike. "It's a good thing you've found this, Spike," She scratched his chin. "Let's go and find our friends, I'm sure they'll tell us what happened around here."

"If there's a single living being in here, that is." Nico muttered.

Twilight and Spike both walked ahead while the other two sort of went off in their own directions. The sounds of her footsteps rattled the silence of the dark and vacant school hall. Twilight noticed a lot of dust and a lot of dents in the walls and lockers. She occasionally poked her head inside of an abandoned classroom. At the same time, her head was through the broken window of the door. Twilight felt a weird vibe that she was walking through the aftermath of a battle.

Soon, she started noticing clear covers draped over school equipment and desks. Twilight rubbed her arms, the lack of artificial light made the school look like it wasn't step into for over a hundred years.

' _What could have done this?'_ Twilight pondered. Her mind kept going back to Sunset. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her; had she been responsible for this? ' _What if Sunset...?'_ Twilight held her head. Spike took notice.

"Twilight? What's up." He strolled along next to her.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Spike," Twilight admitted. "What if Sunset Shimmer did do this?"

"Sunset Shimmer?" Spike tilted her head. "What makes you think that?"

"What if she hasn't reformed? What if she did all of this out of anger for losing? And our friends here had to experience her rage?"

"Remember? She had you crown when she turned into that demon thing. And you know yourself, you can't preform magic here, so I don't think Sunset can either."

" _Hopefully_ not, but something awful did happen, and I have a sickly feeling about it."

"Well, I mean, if anything that could turn a lively school into a ghost-town then I guess that could leave open for debate on what happened exactly."

With no warning, a loud bang echoed from behind them, fallowed by violent shouts. Twilight gasped. She grabbed Spike and ran down to the hall were her and the demigods split briefly.

The violent noises grew louder; Twilight grew painfully worried that Percy or Nico said something about each other and then broke into a fight.

Twilight braced herself as she veered around the corner, but what she saw she wasn't expecting to see. Percy was quickly avoiding violent swings from a very familiar colorful-haired girl. Nico was nowhere to be seen. This world's Rainbow Dash was swinging an aluminum bat at Percy, smashing and bashing the walls she did. Twilight also noticed white wrappings of bandages all on her right arm and hand.

If Twilight didn't know any better, she would have thought Rainbow did this to the whole school by how violent she was behaving right now.

"Leave me alone!" Rainbow swung, barely missing Percy's head.

"I was only just asking what happened!" Percy dodged another swing. Rainbow was about to take another swing when Twilight intervened. She grabbed the bat before she could swing. Rainbow snapped back at her with fury in her eyes, but they softened immediately when they saw her.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?!" Twilight bawled.

"Yeah, he's a friend!" Spike waddled up.

Rainbow was silent. The shock in her eyes was evident.

"...T-Twilight?" She asked softly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Rainbow, it is. Why were you trying—" Before Twilight could chew Rainbow out anymore, Rainbow tackled her with a hug.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy you're here!" She cried happily. Her hug was tight enough to give Twilight breathing issues. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again! How did you get here?! I thought the portal was closed! I'm just...! I...!" Then, Rainbow suddenly let go. She shuffled away with embarrassment. "Uh, sorry," She rubbed her neck. "I guess a got carried away."

"Carried away?!" Percy got up from the floor. "You were just playing T-ball with my head!"

Rainbow snarled at him and picked up the bat again. Twilight stopped her at once.

"Rainbow, that's enough!" Twilight said seriously.

Rainbow listened, but protested. "What? He's another monster! They'll just wreck the school even more!"

Twilight blinked. "Another, monster? Monster's attacked the school?"

"Yeah," Rainbow sighed heavily from swinging so much. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but monsters have been stalking me, and one of them smashed this place!"

"So, it wasn't Sunset Shimmer?"

"Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow asked. The stare in her eye looked very pained. She sighed and shook her head. "No, Sunset didn't do this," Rainbow confirmed, "but something else did."

Twilight grew more anxious to find out. "What did all of this?" She asked.

"A bull," Rainbow replied. "A bull with a flamethrower for goodness sake."

Twilight didn't understand what she meant, but Percy looked like he might have. He raised his claw that made Rainbow shuffle away. "Did you say a 'bull with a flamethrower'?" He asked suspiciously.

Rainbow grew an untrustworthy sneer. "Yeah. Why? You in league with them?" She circled her bat around the dusty tiled floor.

Percy shook his head. "Only if they're used the way they're supposed too." He answered.

"Whatever that means, than yes, I did say that."

"It wouldn't happen to have been made of bronze, would it?"

Rainbow grew more suspicious.

"Yeah, it was..." She raised an eyebrow.

Percy began to grin with his new teeth. "The most destructive field plower, the colchis bull." Percy sounded out. "That explains it. And do you know what else that explains?" He redirected to Twilight.

Twilight shifted. "What does it mean?"

"It means I might be home!" Percy announced happily. "Monsters that can level buildings, now I know I have to be home!"

Rainbow leaned next to Twilight. "What is this guy talking about?" She whispered.

Twilight faced her and smiled. "Well, now that you're here, we might as well explain why and how we got here." Twilight's expression turned more serious. "And how very little time we have to waste."

Nico suddenly emerged from a dark corner in an inky vapor that covered the wall behind Rainbow.

"I scouted around and didn't find anything too—"

"EEP!" Nico gave Rainbow such a scare she jumped and landed on the floor. She flipped over and groaned when she met eyes with him.

"Another one of your _friends_?" She pointed at the shady bat figure. Nico glanced down at Rainbow with a fierce scowl.

"Who are you?" He interrogated.

Twilight gently put her hand on his shoulder. "A friend of mine," She assured him. "And I'm sure Rainbow here has a lot of questions for us. And so do I."

* * *

Twilight got down to her point with their situation.

She told her friend about how these two outworlders who found themselves in Equestria without any memory how. She told Rainbow about a magic staff that was in this world and how it would get them home, but they only had three days until the portal closed again to find it.

The group came towards the main hall, where it was just dark enough to so Nico could be there, and the hall didn't look anymore in better condition, or populated. They sat down on the dusty floor and talked.

Rainbow started to tell her problem, she also had a story of her own to tell. Twilight was surprised to see what Rainbow was experiencing ever sense she left for Equestria when she claimed back her crown. Seeing monsters that only she could see, and how progressively worse her sightings of them were getting.

But the first thing Twilight asked Rainbow was how well Sunset Shimmer was coming along, Rainbow's answer troubled her.

"She's missing?" Twilight asked with little breath.

Rainbow nodded. "Afraid so," She replied. "But I know how; that bull took her away, it had to have."

"And you were the only one in the whole school who saw it?" Percy asked.

"Honestly, I can't get straight facts about what people saw." Rainbow shrugged in disappointment. "I'm not sure they even know what they saw either, but I know what I saw."

"When did this all happen?" Spike asked, while he laid on Twilight's lap.

"Yesterday," Rainbow replied glumly.

Twilight gasped. "Really? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. What's going to happen to the school? Is that why everyone isn't here?"

"The school is closed for a month for investigation, maintenance and other junk."

"Then why are _you_ here?"

"The guys fixing up the place aren't coming this morning. So I thought I might as well come over here to snoop around and see if I could find anything that could help me find out what happened to Sunset, because the police are never too helpful in situations like this. You know the gist; police ask questions, you tell them what you saw, they don't believe a word you say, you know? The whole school was questioned, but the thing's they are describing "don't add up" according to the cops." She gestured sarcastically with her fingers.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"Like evidence not adding up. Have you noticed the hoof prints around here? The police say those are tire tracks. Even though those don't remotely look like any freaking tire tracks!"

Percy nodded, seeming very understanding.

"It must have been the mist then." Percy muttered.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "What mist? There wasn't any mist that day. Are you saying the reason no one saw what I saw was because of mist fogging up everything?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Rainbow blinked, almost looking offended. " _Care_ to explain?"

"It wasn't literal 'mist' I was talking about, I mean a magical barrier between the mortals and the supernatural."

"What?"

"The reason why no one must have saw it is because they saw what made sense to them. Which is why it makes sense that the police didn't see hoof prints because it didn't make sense to them. The mist is designed to keep mortals distracted and out of supernatural affairs."

"How do you know all of this?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's say I live in what normal people don't see." Percy answered. Twilight found what he was saying very amusing. She always enjoyed hearing little bits about Percy's home and of its magical essence. But the fact that Percy seemed so confidant that this was his home worried her, because it strangely didn't feel likely.

"Right," Rainbow said. "I'll _consider_ that." She veered her attention to Twilight and Spike again and smiled. "What's up little guy?" She petted Spike's head.

He panted happily. "All things considered, I'm alright. What about our friends? Where are they?"

"Hard to tell," Rainbow shrugged. "They're all around helping out the other kids in trying to help out the school recover. Well, the students that aren't in the hospital that is."

Twilight looked down at Rainbow's bandaged arm, she got hurt too. She hoped the others weren't still hurt too.

"Is that why you're arm is all bandaged up." Twilight asked sincerely.

"Yeah. That 'tin can' roasted my arm." Rainbow felt her bandaged arm. "It's getting better, but it still stings if hit hard enough."

"That's good, considering it was only burned yesterday." Spike pointed out.

"Good way to put it." Rainbow smiled, but looked a little pained from her injury. Twilight sighed sadly, she felt horrible that all of this happened while she was gone.

"I'm terribly sorry this all had to happen, Rainbow." Twilight said softly. "Well, do you know where at least a few of our friends are?"

Rainbow thought about it. "Well, I do know Rarity is in her boutique. She's making blankets for the kids at the hospital."

"Rarity's okay?" Spike perked. Twilight stroked his spotty back.

"Yes, she's okay. Right?" Twilight looked at Rainbow for conformation.

"Yeah, she's okay. All of them are."

"Good," Twilight sighed in relief. "Do you think we could see Rarity? We have to get started on our search right away."

"Well why are we just sitting around?" Rainbow questioned with a perky smile. "Just fallow me!" She prompted. "Your the only good news I've had for a week."

"We're going to a boutique now?" Nico voiced while he looked out a window. Everyone turned to face him. He looked back with an annoyed glance. "Let's just pick up the pace, we don't have too much time to kill." He grumbled.

Rainbow huffed. "Well, way to kill the mood." Rainbow said. Twilight put her hand on Rainbow's arm, shaking her head telling her not to argue with him.

"Well," Percy spoke, "as long as nothing jumps out to kill us, I'm fine with it all."

Rainbow rubbed her chin.

"At least _one_ is happy to roll along," She glanced at Nico's sheath. "And isn't ready to impale someone if tipped." She mumbled. Twilight saw one of Nico's tall ears twitch. Nico might have heard her. Trying to avoid tension from bubbling, Twilight urged Rainbow to lead them out of the School and to her friends. Rainbow willingly accepted.

When they all left outside, Twilight took another look at the school, she couldn't help thinking about Sunset and what happened to her. Twilight knew that she couldn't just let her disappearance slide, she had to help to find her too. She only worried how, considering how she only had a limited time to spend in this world.

* * *

Nico was angry.

He was shielded by his wings from the sunlight that shone from above. Okay, so Nico wasn't actually complaining that much at first, it wasn't until they all went more deeper into the town that surrounded the school, that's when Nico started to worry.

"This isn't smart." He protested while shielded under his wings. "Not only are me and Percy these freaks, but now we'll be around people. We'll be open to attack."

"You heard what that other guy said, right?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm Percy." Percy huffed.

"Yeah, him. That mist stuff or whatever. How people can't see monsters? If they can't see what I see that's walking among them like I have recently, why should the case be different for you guys? I mean hey, you all look like monsters anyway."

Nico grumbled some more. Twilight rubbed her head, she hoped Nico wouldn't be like this the whole way. Spike looked like he shared the same concern. They made it onto the sidewalk of this little town. Twilight was once again struck by all the surreal images going on around here: metal self-powered vehicles populated the black and hard road. Light's flashed around poles and posts, and alien people wearing strange clothing walked by holding weird devices next to their ears.

Remarkably, non of them seemed to pay Percy or Nico any attention; they all walked by without giving them a passing glance. So far, Percy's theory was holding up. Twilight thought more about this 'mist'. She was getting more curious the more she heard about the magic he lives with—it's worth a study all on it's own.

Percy was satisfied with his claim of this being his home at first, but Twilight saw Percy's confidence slowly fade away from his beastly face.

"You know, the more I look at everyone, the more I'm starting to think that we're not home." His brow drooped.

Rainbow frowned. "Why? You said everything here holds up to being like your home?"

"Yeah, except for one crucial factor," Percy said. "The skin colors are out of control. Not to mention the hair."

Rainbow looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's, not something we have." Percy answered, as another person walked by. "Are you sure this all wasn't caused by a radiation leak or something?"

Rainbow didn't look anymore understanding. "...Right." Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Let's just assume you're not from my world."

"Hmm, makes the most of us." Spike hummed. He was inside Twilight's backpack, looking real comfortable.

"I told you something wasn't right when we turned into these things." Nico addressed to Percy.

"Well look around you!" Percy circled his claw all around. "It could have fooled you."

"If only I could see!" Nico complained.

Rainbow leaned in next to Twilight with a cheeky smile. _"Are you sure those two aren't a married couple on vacation and just got lost?"_ She snickered. Twilight giggled, but Nico barked up.

"Hey! I heard that!" He huffed. Twilight and her friend had their cheeky moment smashed to bits. They didn't say much after that, but Rainbow still managed a mutter.

" _He sounds just like my uncle."_ Rainbow muttered without turning her head. Twilight grinned mischievously.

It was good to see Rainbow again. Even though Twilight could technically see the Rainbow she knew whenever she really wanted, it was special to meet up with this one again.

Apart from body shapes and functions overall, the two Rainbow's were almost identical; cocky and competitive. But as Twilight strolled alongside her, she noticed how tired her eyes were.

Twilight thought about what happened yesterday, and Rainbow's problem seeing creatures that no one else can see. She felt absolutely awful about what happened, and how she wasn't there to help. But then again, what could she have done without her magic?

Another thing Twilight was concerned about was Sunset Shimmer's whereabouts. If she was taken away by a metal bull, where could it have taken her? The bull was one of Rainbow's monsters that finally did real physical damage; so great, the school had to be closed, with a good number of students in medical treatment.

What if she started seeing these monsters too? Maybe Percy's mist really was present in that monsters are just replaced by ordinary sightings. If that was true, why was Rainbow the only one able to see them? Those worries could wait, because Rainbow nudged her shoulder—they were coming up on the familiar little street corner's store.

"Yeah, I remember this street," Twilight mused. "We're getting close!"

"Maybe then I could see again." Nico grumbled.

"You know," Percy spoke up, "why don't we just get you some sunglasses or something. As long as they can at least fit around those ears of yours."

Rainbow turned her head around. "Sunglasses, eh? Well you're in luck, because my friend has bucket-loads of shades. I can't tell you how many times she came to school with to many she needed: some to go with all kinds of weather, season, and even days of the week for crying-out-loud."

"Yup, that sounds like her." Twilight smiled.

"Oh joy." Nico mumbled under his wings.

Out of nowhere, three brutish-looking boys popped out from an alley. Twilight and the group stopped while the boys stared at them, looking like they were up to no good. Spike hid under the flap of Twilight's pack and Nico bumped into her and stopped. The middle boy was short, and a little large. He was chewing his lip with a creepy smile.

"Where are you heading, Crash?" The short middle one smugly said.

"What do you want, Dumb-Bell?" Rainbow crossed her arms and sneered.

Dumb-bell snickered. "Just checking up on you; seeing if you're ready yet to have our little rematch." He slid off the hood of his brown hoody off his head, revealing a blonde and ruff haired boy with a few missing teeth as he grinned.

"Yeah... Maybe latter." Rainbow denied. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh, I see," Dumb-Bell said. "I understand, you've got other things on your mind. What with the wimps in the hospital lying around and all."

Rainbow's eye twitched.

"Just be happy your not there. As much I would love to send you there myself."

"See what cutting class does for ya? It really can save your skins."

"More like a yellow bellied skunk." Rainbow sneered. Dumb-Bell shrugged.

"No need for harsh words, sweetheart." He looked over her to the monstrous dimigods behind Twilight.

"What? Hauling a stick boy and a grandpa to the old-folks home too?" Dumb-Bell wondered. Nico didn't take that well.

"Grandpa?!" Nico snapped. "Why if I could see I would run you into the ground!"

"A blind grandpa make it then." Dumb-Bell added. This invisible mist was really working, because these thugs weren't even phased by the beastly complexions of the demigods behind Twilight.

Then Dumb-Bell glanced over to Twilight. His eyes widened.

"Why, who's this beaut, Crash? Your girlfriend?" He shot Twilight a sly and creepy wink. Twilight backed away.

Rainbow balled her fists. "Why don't you just get lost!" Rainbow pointed her bandaged arm.

"Not until we've finished what we started." His larger henchmen cracked their knuckles, so did Dumb-Bell. Rainbow tensed, Twilight could tell that maybe going to her friend's place wasn't going to happen right now. Rainbow gestured to Twilight.

"Back up, this will get ugly." Rainbow gritted her teeth. Twilight was going to argue when Percy walked up.

"Not on my watch." Percy said, barging in between Rainbow and Twilight.

Rainbow flinched. "Hey!" She chocked. "What are you—?!"

Percy got in front of them; Percy's broader appearance made Dumb-Bell look like a little pine cone that barks. Dumb-Bell only laughed.

"And just what are you planning to do, Slim?" He snickered. Percy wrinkled his brow as his green eyes glared down at the little spud.

"Not much, I just want to demonstrate what happens when you mess with my friends."

The three boys chuckled, unimpressed by Percy's act of standing up.

"Sorry, Slim, you aren't worth the effort. So why don't you and gramps hurry along while we settle business with Crash, eh?"

Percy crossed his arms. "Don't worry about that, I've got you right where I want you." Percy said. Twilight felt a rumble under the sidewalk, she felt the force move towards the cover Dumb-Bell was on top of.

Before Dumb-Bell and his henchmen could rundown Percy, a huge gush of water irrupted from the hole and the boys flew into the air screaming. Twilight and Rainbow stood back in amazement. Twilight smiled with astonishment, but Rainbow's jaw was wide open.

The boys landed loudly a few yards away near the curb. The flow of water stopped and it all came down on them, with the metal cover banging and bouncing away. Sparkling water slammed down on them. Completely drowsed, the boys scrambled to their feet. The glanced at Percy in terrifyingly confused glances.

But Percy wasn't done yet; the fire hydrant that was on the other sidewalk busted a few bolts, and a huge jet of water streamed onto the bullies, knocking them over again. The jet kept on them, until Percy decided to slow the flow down, when he did (just a little bit) the boys got up and didn't even glance at Percy, they just ran away screaming.

No one said anything; the stream started to subdue and slow down and became less powerful. Water was flooding the streets. Percy turned around and smirked. "I hate bullies."

Rainbow stuttered. "You did that?!"

Percy shifted his eyes nervously. "Oh, yeah, I did."

"That was so awesome!" She exclaimed excitedly. "How did you do that?"

"I think that's an explanation that will take time," Twilight said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Spike hung over Twilight's shoulder. "Yeah, he made water crawl up a sink. You never forget that image."

Nico veered up. "Yeah-yeah-yeah, _my hero_. Now could we go please?" He walked forward with his head down. His clawed feet clicked as he did.

While Nico shuffled away, Rainbow turned around still grinning as bright as the sun. "I can't begin to say how wowed I am right now. That's the first time a monster actually helped me for once."

"He's not a monster," Twilight denied. "In fact, he changed form when he came through the portal."

"Well, okay, but still!" Rainbow jumped. "You have to tell me how you did that."

"How about we wait until we're underway," Percy suggested, while looking at the still flowing stream that gushed onto the street, with a lot of confused people staring at it. "Because I think we better go before people get suspicious of us."

Twilight nodded, pulling both Rainbow and Percy's hand and eventually catching up to Nico.

They finally made clear of the scene. There was real confusion resulting the flooding from underneath with traffic halting and people looking stumped as to what just happened.

Twilight was thankful that Percy did that for them, even if it was a little rough. But Twilight felt that 'slime ball' got what was coming to him for threatening her friends, and for making that chilling gesture towards her. One thing that that whole scenario proved was that Percy still had his power over water at his disposal. Even in this world, this son of a sea god was still just as powerful as he was before (now with a scarier makeover).

But this also made Twilight kind of left out. She still couldn't use magic. On this trip, Twilight really hoped that she would be more useful for just magic. Twilight still had the intention for trying to channel her magic, even without her horn. But that might prove to be difficult.

After nonstop appraisal towards Percy by Rainbow, Twilight saw the familiar little boutique come up.

"Here we are." Twilight announced happily. Rainbow stopped her bombardment of questions on Percy and looked up too.

"Huh, I thought it was a little further away."

"So, by all means, why don't we hurry this along?" Nico blurted impatiently.

Percy looked to the door and frowned. "You sure it's open? There's a sign. I don't think anyone's home." He addressed the white sign on the door. Rainbow shrugged.

"Nah, Rarity is always in there. She's so entwined with her work she practically lives here. She's kind of a workaholic that way."

Twilight chuckled. "Yup, that sounds like her." She said, to no one in particular. She was thinking more of her own world's friend.

Rainbow looked like she remembered something, and she pushed Percy and Nico out from the doors field of view. "Yeah, you see, my friend can scream pretty loud when something spooks her. So if we would like to avoid making another traffic accident, I suggest you both wait out here until we tell her of you, so she can get ready to meet you guys."

Percy didn't look moved. "At this point, I can believe anything." He said, looking at his arm. Nico didn't say anything, just a really low growl. Twilight wondered if the sun itself was also irritating him.

Rainbow swung over and turned the knob on the door, and the door opened. She glanced a Twilight and politely offered her way in first.

Twilight graciously accepted the offer and peeped inside. She saw Rarity working on a table, looking really stressed out. Fluttershy was there too helping her out, but she didn't look anymore happy.

Rarity looked to the door and groaned in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Ms., we're clo..." They both looked up, and there eyes widened with complete shock as they were locked with Twilight. No one said a word.

Twilight managed a nervous grin and waved her hand slowly. "Uh, hey, I'm back." Twilight greeted.


	12. The bus fare of impending doom

RAINBOW

12\. The bus fare of impending doom.

As if this miserable week wasn't going to get any worse, Princess Twilight's return seemed like a small merical.

No. A BIG merical. Though, as much Rainbow was happy to see Twilight again, she wished that she handled her reintroduction better. Rainbow didn't know what she was thinking when she hugged her like that, that was so unlike her.

Hopefully Twilight wouldn't think much of that. To keep Rainbow from dwelling on it, Twilight and her little dog, Spike, were now in the company of two monsters. Who, from what they told her, had a story of their own to tell.

Even if those guys weren't actually monsters, more-or-less on the outside, a new light had shown for monsters now for Rainbow—just the slightest. That little spud, Dumb-Bell, got what was coming to him, in the most unexpected way; being shot into the air from an erupted sewer hole. Oddly enough by one of the monsters, Percy Jackson (an oddly generic sounding name for someone who looked like that).

Also, the way Dumb-Bell winked at Twilight made Rainbow want to corkscrew his head into the nearest gutter. But thankfully Percy intervened and knocked him out of the park before she could do anything violent. No one does that to her friend and leaves without an unbroken body.

Rainbow had only known Percy for only a half-hour and she already knew they were going to get along. Though Rainbow wasn't sure about the bat-looking one, Nico di Angelo. He does complain about the world being way to bright to see. He was the only one to have a visible weapon, which did make Rainbow feel intimated slightly.

But still, any one who's a friend of Twilight was a friend of Rainbows'. Of course, Rainbow's suspicions could wait, because now, Princess Twilight Sparkle was back. And as happy as Rainbow was that she was back, Twilight couldn't be here forever. She had a mission, and Rainbow was willing to help in anyway she could.

After a chillingly silent moment when Twilight had walked in, the happy welcomings commenced, and Rarity and Fluttershy were well overjoyed with her return. Almost as cheesy as Rainbow's greeting, she was happy she didn't do it this time.

With the sudden swarm of hugs, Twilight tried to weasel her way out their hold.

"Oh girls, I'm happy to see you too." Twilight said. They eventually let her go. Rarity was wide-eyed with happy-disbelief.

"I can't believe it, is it really you?"

"I'm just as present as all of you are." Twilight assured, looking a little overwhelmed. Fluttershy was almost crying with happiness.

"After everything bad that's happened yesterday, I can't think of something that could make me feel better. But, how did you get back? I thought the portal was closed."

"It was. Well, not right now. We managed to open it again."

"Well, who cares how its open, all that matters is that you're here now, with us." Rarity hugged her again. Spike came out of the flap of Twilight's bag with his tongue out in a playful manner. Rarity beamed. "Oh, and little Spiky!" She reached over and plucked him out. She held him close like she just got a puppy herself. Spike looked like he really enjoyed it. Rainbow grinned and leaned on Twilight's shoulder.

"Tell me about it, huh? I went snooping around the school looking for sign for Sunset and I found her instead. I guess something good happened for once."

"You guess?" Rarity winced. "This is absolutely phenomenal!"

"Yeah." Rainbow shrugged smugly with her find.

"Well, did you find anything about where Sunset might be?" Fluttershy wondered innocently. Rainbow clicked, now the potential hard part was coming, introducing her _monster_ friends. Rarity continued talking.

"At any rate, we need to tell everyone you're back. Even if it is still for a brief time, I'm sure they'll still love to see you again!"

Twilight grinned, but Rainbow saw worry in her eyes. "Thanks Rarity," Twilight said. "But, you see, me and Spike aren't here to visit."

Fluttershy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We actually opened the portal again to help two castaways, that got stranded in Equestria."

Rarity perked.

"Your world? You mean a few got lost in your world like you did with ours?"

"Essentially, yes." Twilight confirmed.

"Well, where are they now?" Fluttershy asked.

"They're outside." Spike said. "But, they look a little, _different_."

"Different?" Rarity asked, still holding him. "How so?"

Twilight urged Rainbow to bring them in. Rainbow backed away towards the door with a worried grin, she knew what would happen if her friends were to see monsters.

"Okay, here they are," Rainbow said, cracking the door open. "But just make sure you don't overreact, okay?" She referred to Rarity.

Rarity let Spike down and she crossed her arms looking tiffed. "Honestly, Rainbow, sometimes I think you deliberately exaggerate my anxiety. I'm not that _easy_ to be startled. I'm sure these castaways are a appall-" Rarity's sentence was paused when Rainbow dragged the larger bodies of the monsters into the boutique. Nico was still huddled under his wings.

Percy nearly fell over and Rainbow managed to hold him by the arms. Percy then finally realized that he focus was right now.

Percy kept pretty quiet when he was locked on by her friends, Rainbow knew he was preparing for another traffic incident in the streets too. Rainbow closed the door, Nico slowly came out of his huddle and expanded his wings fully.

"Wow these things get stiff easily. Though, it's still not as dark as I'd like to be." Nico complained. Fluttershy fell short of breath when she looked on the two monsters, then she fainted and fell to the floor. Twilight went to her side to wake her up. Rarity stood motionless, looking even more pale than usual.

Incredibly, Rarity didn't scream. She bravely swallowed her fear and tried to smile.

"So. I-I take it that you are the, _castaways_ , that Twilight mentioned?" She raised her hand, with the eyes of a cornered animal.

"I guess castaway kind of fits." Percy nodded, looking around as if he was looking for a place to hide in. Rarity still didn't look anymore calmed by his gesture. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Fancy..." She chewed her lip.

Fluttershy managed to wake, Twilight pulled her up. "Oh Twilight, I had the worst dream." She muttered sleepily. "You came back and, and then two scary monsters came into the..." Fluttershy looked wide awake then. She yelped and hid behind Twilight for cover. "Monsters!" She screeched. "What are we going to do?!"

"You could not scream so loud for one." Nico covered his tall ears looking pained. "I've come to discover that I'm more sensitive to noise now." He gritted his fangs. Fluttershy still looked as scared as she could be, but Twilight comforted her.

"No, these aren't monsters, they're my friends." She laughed.

"F-Friends?" Fluttershy whimpered. "But, they look so scary, and mean, and menacing!"

"They didn't look like this at first," Twilight explained, trying to keep her from passing out again. "They were transformed like me and Spike when they came through the mirror."

"I still haven't heard any explanation _why_ though." Percy yielded.

Rainbow felt giddy. "Yeah, but you should have seen what they did a few minutes ago." She recalled.

"Oh?" Rarity questioned, not taking her eyes off of a very unconformable looking Percy. "What did they do?"

"Show off, that's what." Nico blurted. "Now, can we please get to the point? I'd like to be out of here sometime this year." He sneered, looking even more unfriendly, which didn't ease Fluttershy anymore than it did. Rainbow crossed her arms.

"Talk about being a buzz-kill." Rainbow said crossly.

Twilight interrupted. "Not everything has to shatter into a fight," Twilight glared at both of them. "We'll leave as fast as we can, Nico. We have to know where we're going first."

"Leaving?" Rarity asked. "But you just got here. Where are you going?"

"We need to find something, and we're hoping that you could help us."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Please, why don't we sit down, I'm not open today anyway."

"Is there anything to eat?" Percy peeped. Rarity looked nervous.

"Why, sure there is. Are you, hungry?"

"I suppose. I just have an odd craving for anchovies all of a sudden."

Rarity still looked conflicted, and eyed the others around her for help.

"Why don't we wait on that," Rainbow suggested. "Because we got some catching up to do. You can get your anchovies later."

"I don't even like anchovies. That's whats worrying me." Percy scratched his tusk frantically. Fluttershy still didn't look like she had the will to speak but Rarity still tried to keep her welcoming attitude present.

"Well, if that's settleed," Rarity clamped her hands, "we don't we all settle by the dressing room? It's wonderful to see you again, Twilight, and I'm sure you have plenty of things to discuss."

Twilight smiled. "Right that is."

"Alright. Now Rainbow dear, would you be so kind as to show our guests to the back? And maybe provide, refreshments?"

"On it." Rainbow complied. She signaled the two to come with her, but not before Rarity stopped Nico from passing.

"Hold on for a moment. Let me have your, _sword_..." Rarity held her hand out. Nico winced.

"What?"

"You are guests in my boutique, and I don't allow any tool that could injure someone in my presents." She confronted sternly.

"You're joking. I'm not giving you my sword." Nico objected. Even though Nico did look menacing, he was still only a little shorter than Rarity. Rainbow felt that kind of balanced him out.

"This is my establishment, and I make the rules. Now come, hand it."

Nico looked like he wanted to smash something, but he only let out a groan. He untied the sheath around his waist and surrendered it to her. She took it and thanked him, Nico didn't look happy with this at all. Rarity turned to Percy.

"And you? Do you carry any weapons of mass-destruction?"

Percy shook his head, and did look a little cornered. Rarity slid the sheath under her arm.

"Thank you, _gentlemen_." Rarity smiled. She then turned to Twilight.

"Now, Twilight, what are you looking for that you need our help?"

* * *

Okay, so Rainbow was starting to feel bad about referring to Percy and Nico as _monsters_ earlier.

But it's not like she didn't know they were always monsters, Twilight said they changed when she and Spike came through the mirror too. Rainbow considered that she shouldn't be so quick to judge.

Rainbow hadn't seen her friends so lively since yesterday at lunch, it was nice to see some life in them again. Of course, this was the happiest she had felt all week. Unlike herself, through the course of this dreadful week, Twilight was so full of life. Rainbow knew she was happy to see her friends again. Even Fluttershy, who was very afraid of the knew ones, Nico particularly, was perking up while Twilight was here.

Twilight was discussing what she told Rainbow to the others while she hung out in the back with the new-wads. Rainbow was relaxing on a random beanbag that she manage to find out of the closet (there were a lot of closets, it was a dressing room after all).

Percy did manage to eat something out from the pantry, but how he at it was creepy. Percy ate from a cereal box-with permission. He engulfed the whole thing in like forty seconds. Whatever Percy turned into, it had a big appetite. Nico didn't eat anything, but Rainbow didn't like how he was starring at the fruit.

Percy and Nico were nearby; they were pretty much just looking at themselves. And with the many three-way windows amongst dressing manikins, all they did was stare at themselves with terror in their faces.

' _You know, maybe their more scared of themselves than I was of them...'_ Rainbow wondered. Rainbow did think it was a little funny; these lost souls trapped in the bodies of monsters were hanging out in a dressing room. Though, Rainbow knew to them that this wasn't funny. Rainbow wondered for a moment how lost or scared she might feel if she got stranded in another world. She also hoped her body wouldn't change also.

Regardless, the watch on Percy's right wrist was catching Rainbow's attention. She wondered how he got a watch that looked like that, it sure looked expensive. Rainbow daydreamed for a second on how she would look with a watch like that. That would really show Daisy up.

Rainbow did ask him where he got the watch, but he wasn't being very clear about where he got it. Rainbow assumed that he had a lot on his mind, so she didn't bother him about it. But on a note, Rainbow noticed Percy pull out a bronze pen, then putting it back into the pouch of his arm leather bag. Rainbow didn't understand why he looked at the pen like the way he did.

Besides Percy's complexion—that Rainbow wasn't really phased by—she wondered why Percy was dressed like a savage hunter; with the black armored tunic and a pelt made up of orange animal fur. Nico too; all he wore was basically black cloth, and a silver skull ring on his middle claw. If they changed form with Twilight when they went through the mirror with her, Rainbow wondered what they looked like prior to coming here.

While Rainbow was trying to study them some more, Twilight called her name. Rainbow looked up. "What?" She blinked.

"Come here, we need your help on this." Twilight requested. The other guys were already heading over. This is what happens when Rainbow studies, everything around her moves on without her. Feeling silly for not listening, Rainbow stood up and met up. The other girls were still very fearful of the guys, but not as much as before. Twilight continued, ignoring their fear.

Out of her bag, Twilight pulled out a small metal sphere out and presented it to the group. Rarity and Fluttershy were skeptical of it, but Rainbow was confused.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"A map," Twilight stated. "A map to where we need to find this magical object."

"That's a map?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Apparently." Twilight said. "It's missing a few bits of information, but it can tell us where the other pieces are."

"And you're certain these missing pieces are here somewhere?" Rarity asked.

"As so we're told," Nico said.

Rarity still looked offed by it. "I still don't understand how such a place could be in our own world as apposed to yours. But, this place you say, I've never heard of it."

"What place?" Rainbow raised her brow.

"Akritai is the place where this staff is being held." Twilight explained. "If we find the staff in time, we can send Percy and Nico home with it. We have to find out where it is first by finding the missing pieces of the map. Now, the map itself should tell us where the pieces are, but..." Twilight grimaced. "I don't quite know how to open this yet."

Twilight scrambled her hands around the slightly rusted silver sphere. She clenched her hands in frustration, looking like she was trying to unscrew it. Nico rubbed his eyes and sighed quietly in annoyance.

"There's no need to stress over it, dear," Rarity tried to assure. "We'll get this strange thing open." Though, Rarity didn't look like she had a clue on how to open it.

Rainbow looked at this thing that's supposed to be a map. It looked no bigger than a baseball. Rainbow saw that Twilight was trying to twist it sideways with no luck. But Rainbow started to notice something about it, a strange realization.

Rainbow tilted her head and squinted her eyes, she came to realize something. "You're doing it wrong." Rainbow pointed out. The others turned to her.

"No-no, I'll get it." Twilight said, but she still looked frustrated.

"No, you're not doing it right. Let me see it." Rainbow offered her hand out. Twilight didn't look like she wanted to give up, but she gave it to her anyway. The others looked at her curiously.

With the little metal ball in her hand, Rainbow felt around it. Somehow, she knew where to direct her fingers around. She started pushing and twisting unnoticeable divots. Before she knew she was doing it, she actually started to twist the whole thing around. The sphere clicked and creaked as she did. Rainbow didn't even know what she was doing, she was just doing whatever was coming to mind.

After a long moment of gears creaking, she stopped, and four small holes opened from both corners of the sphere. Rainbow blinked, she looked up at her friends, they all shared the same look of astonishment. Even Nico looked surprised.

"Well, I did something." Rainbow announced.

"Rainbow, how did you know what to do?" Fluttershy asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't," Rainbow confessed. "I just, kind of, _knew_?" She shrugged. Rainbow didn't know why that felt so natural to her, it was almost like she knew the pattern. But how did she know there was a pattern at all?

Out of nowhere, ghostly blue vapors seemed out of the holes that opened. Catching her by surprise, Rainbow suddenly dropped the sphere and shuffled away from it. The vapors pored out quicker and, more and more was coming out. Everyone started to back away.

Fluttershy was the quickest to move away. "W-Whats happening?" She whimpered. "I don't like this!"

Twilight snapped to Rainbow. "Rainbow, what did you do?" She questioned.

"I have no Idea what I did!" Rainbow claimed. Then, all the lights in the room went out. Fluttershy yelped in fear.

Rarity only groaned. "Come on! We just paid the electric bill." She complained.

"I think we have enough light as it is." Percy said. The blue vapor started illuminating a soft glow and it grew until the vapors consumed the whole room.

The ghostly vapor started to shift around and rise up to the waist level of everyone. It came down flat, everyone just watched to see what the glowing mist was doing. Irrupting from the surface of the vapor, shapes started to take form. The shapes started to grow more define and recognizable. The glowing vapors molded like clay, until Rainbow noticed something remarkable.

"This is our neighborhood!" Rainbow called with amazement.

"And there's my boutique!" Rarity pointed to the small building on the street corner. A warm, yellow glow surrounded the building. The others came closer too it; their bodies pushed through the vapors, but the vapors just reformed into the rest of the neighborhood behind them.

The blue light reflected in Twilight's wide and amazed eyes.

"Incredible," She surveyed the miniature landscape. "So this is the map? Fascinating." She said with an excited laugh. "This is what the Princess must have meant about Starswirl making simple things over-complected."

"That much is proven." Percy said. "But now what? How are we going to use it? It's not like we can really _read_ it."

Rarity was stepping around the small town. "Ooo~ This is amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I wonder if I can see my hair dresser?"

"I think if she saw you as a giant she would be very frightened." Fluttershy objected quietly.

"I mean the parlor I go to, darling." Rarity said.

"Hold up, now it's moving." Percy announced. Percy was right, the land was starting to scroll. The mist was scrolling behind Rainbow. A faint yellow line grew out of the glow where their area was and extending out where the land was scrolling.

Buildings, plains, and hills were appearing where more land was reforming. Everyone was watching where the line might land.

"This is a little creepy." Fluttershy said. "What does all of this mean?"

"The map might be telling us where to go." Twilight guessed. "Hopefully it's not far from where we are."

The map started to scroll faster and faster, as more buildings and even more fields started to appear as the map scrolled faster; more expansive land zipped by as more appeared.

Spike gulped. "You had to jinx it." He said, looking very distraught. This went on for another minute. A vapor building crashed through Nico and reformed behind him.

"Hey, Percy, I'm starting to favor your bus idea more." He admitted. But then, the land started to slow down, and the line stopped at a small and deciduous area. A red glow illuminated around the area. The land started to shrink in size but the vapor remained as big as the room.

The small yellow dot that was the boutique came into view, and the yellow line that extended from it was connected to the red dot that was a distance away from it. A very big distance—big enough the map actually looked like a few counties wide.

"Is that where you have to go?" Rarity pointed.

"It must be," Twilight said hopefully. "The line from here points to there. That must be where the other pieces of information for the map must be."

"Oh, that's only off the first exit off the freeway. At the very least it should take at least an hour to get there; if it isn't blocked by traffic." Rarity said.

"If it is anything like Hampton Tunnel, we won't be going anywhere fast." Percy said.

"It's usually not that busy." Rarity said. "We should be in good shape."

In the blink of an eye, the blue glowing vapor was sucked back into the sphere and all the lights came back on. Everything was back to the way it was prior, almost as if nothing happened.

"Ow!" Nico hissed. He covered his eyes from the unexpected light. "That was sudden."

"But now, we're finally going somewhere." Percy said. Okay, where's the nearest bus stop?" He pulled out some strange looking bills from his pouch. Rainbow was mystified by the guys on the bills that had weird hairdos. Rainbow lowered his claws. Rainbow knew whatever Percy had wasn't going to fly here.

"Yeah, buddy, I don't think those will be real useful here." Rainbow pointed to his excuse for money. He looked to them and put them back into his wallet looking annoyed.

"So now I know we're not home, because my money isn't worth anything here I can guess."

Twilight leaned down and picked up the sphere. "Okay, I think we know where to go now. So, why don't we get there as soon as we can?" Twilight prompted.

"Finally." Nico said.

"Good." Twilight smiled. She then turned to Rainbow, something Rainbow wasn't prepared for. "And, I think _you_ should use this." She handed the sphere to Rainbow.

Rainbow took it, but she didn't understand why Twilight wanted her to have it.

"What? Why?" Rainbow asked.

"You cracked it open like it was second-nature to you," Twilight explained. "I think it's better that you use it."

"Yeah, and besides," Spike said, "by the look of it, Twilight can't even open a pickle jar." He joked. There was long silence. Twilight scowled, and Spike slumped on her shoulder.

"It's just not my game today." He sighed. Rainbow stared at the geological-humidifying-light show in a ball. She wondered why Twilight would so quickly give it to her. Yes, she did open it, but what was troubling her was the fact that she didn't know how she opened it. She just kind of knew.

But in a way, Rainbow felt a little flattered. Was Twilight asking her to go with her? Rainbow didn't know how to turn down a request like that. At any rate, Rainbow thought this could be good for her; she could finally get something worthwhile done, instead of just wondering around looking for a sign for Sunset Shimmer. Not that she would abandon her search, she refused to sell her loyalty to a friend away. But maybe this would be good to get her mind out of the gutter and start again freshly minded.

Rainbow did feel honored by this, so she looked up and smirked. "Uh, sure. I guess I could take care of this little thing." Rainbow felt around the little sphere.

"Alright then," Twilight said, sliding her bag back on. "We know where to find the first missing pieces of the map."

"How does it know where the pieces are?" Fluttershy asked. "Or, if that isn't the staff you're looking for?"

"That would be easy," Percy said. "And from the gut feeling I have, I wouldn't expect the staff to be anywhere close."

"Hopefully that's not true in this case," Twilight regarded. "We shouldn't waste anytime; we only have three days before the portal closes, and we need the portal open to send all of us back to our homes."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rainbow insisted. "Let's get going then. I could pay for our ride; there's a bus station a few blocks away from here, I could get us our tickets."

"That would be helpful." Twilight smiled.

"The sooner, the better," Nico said. "And hopefully no one still notices us like this. Or freak out."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said regretfully. "If it makes you both feel any better, I don't think you're scary anymore. I think you both a very nice monsters." She complemented. Nico turned away; he looked like he was struggling to maintain his usual scowl. Percy smiled, showing a few of his sharp teeth.

"Heh, thanks. I've never been called that before."

"Twilight told us that you didn't look like this when you were in her world." Rarity mentioned. "We better get moving, so we can 'un-monsterfy' you both!"

"I like that plan; I don't want to get to attached to this."

"Does this mean I can have my sword back now?" Nico grumbled impatiently.

"Yes it does, dear. Thank you for your cooperation." Rarity declared. "But, I'm not sure why you would need it at all."

"You wouldn't imagine." Nico walked off into the next room to reclaim his sword and sheath.

Fluttershy stared with a hand to her mouth. "Well, maybe mostly nice." She muttered.

"He'll get over himself." Percy promised, rolling his eyes.

"Say, where are the others anyway?" Rainbow asked the two girls. "Why don't they tag along too?"

"It might not be safe," Percy warned. "You said you've been seeing monsters, right? Something that sounded like a colchis bull just leveled your school and ran off with one of your friends. Maybe bringing more of your friends isn't a good idea, who knows if those monsters attack you and your friends again?"

What Percy said seemed to bring down the excitement in Fluttershy and Rarity.

"I'm sure everything will be alright with us." Rarity tried to sound optimistic. "And if Rainbow managed to outdo a col...whatever you called it, I'm sure we can too."

"That thing was violent, I'll say that much." Rainbow said, revealing her bandaged arm to the group again. "Really, I kind of agree with Percy; it wouldn't be good to see you end up like me."

"Well, lets go on the assumption that, that thing is gone." Rarity objected.

"Gone off with Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow added. Rainbow just saw their confidence crack a bit. She felt bad for bringing her up, but she felt she needed to; she didn't want more of her friends missing, especially when they haven't been friends for a long time.

Twilight came to the rescue and brought confidence back in. "I know Sunset's okay," She said confidently. "She has to be."

Rarity and Fluttershy still looked a little drained. "I hope you're right, darling," Rarity said hopefully. "I know she's somewhere. We just have to keep hope that's she's alright."

"I know she's okay." Fluttershy stated.

The rest of the room's mood lifted when Fluttershy said that. Then Nico came in, with his sheath and sword tied around his waist. "We better get going, we don't have much time to waist."

Twilight looked to Rainbow, "So, Rainbow, you say there's a place where we can find a chariot or a carriage?" She asked. Rainbow blinked.

"Don't you mean, 'bus'?" She suggested.

Twilight looked embarrassed. "Yes, bus. That's what I meant to say." She grinned nervously.

"Yeah, we can take one close to where the map pointed to. Because I don't think there's a stop so far away from the main road."

"It's better than walking there." Nico said.

"That's for sure." Percy fallowed.

"So, are we ready to begin our little search?" Twilight asked them all. Everyone nodded in conformation. "Great." Twilight said. But before she could leave, Rarity grabbed her arm.

"Don't be thinking your going to be walking around all day wearing that, are you?" She pointed to Twilight's dress.

Twilight looked confused. "What?"

"It will get all tattered up and torn and other draggy affects."

"Oh, Rarity, It'll be fine, I don't care what I'm wearing."

"But I do!" Rarity exclaimed. "The dress I made you may be gorgeous, but it isn't made to last going on a expedition like this. Besides, I still have the clothes you wore from when you first arrived here, it won't take long."

"But Rarity, this really isn't—"

"Hush-hush!" Rarity pushed her along to the changing room. "I'll be in there to help you in a minute."

* * *

A little later, Rainbow did manage to herd her friends to a bus station.

Rainbow was happy to finally get going too. Rainbow had got them to a platform for a bus out of town. Normally, Rainbow took buses with her soccer teammates to other schools from far and wide to compete with each other. But now, as much as Rainbow didn't really like to admit, she was a little nervous going on one by herself.

Of course, she was hardly cowardly. She had her bright new friend with her, and two outworldy monsters. How could she possibly feel the least bit threatened? Legends just came to life! Seeing what Percy did to Dumb-Bell a little while ago, Percy wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, even if he didn't act as tough as he looked.

One issue of going with her friends was what her parents might think. She did buzz by her home and slid a note underneath the door that said, _"Late night practice. Be back later, love you guys!"_ That was what she would normally use when she went to practice (that would often mean gone two days if she got carried away). But her folks didn't mind as long if she made it back alright and her grades were good. They both had busy jobs, so they weren't really around until late at night. She was a big sports nut to take up that much time, that was to be expected. Even when recovered from the hospital this quickly, she hoped that her parents would still let her stay out so late.

Rainbow sat on a bench in a small terminal outside next to Twilight, Rarity gave her the same clothes she was wearing the first time she appeared (after a very dramatic dressing scene).

Rainbow was ruffing Spike up who was on her lap, which he didn't mind. Rarity and Fluttershy both went off looking for Pinkie and AJ, so they all could meet up with them later. They would wait for Rainbow to text if they were given the OK to come. As much Rainbow worried for their safety, they insisted they would go. They wanted to help Twilight as much as Rainbow wanted to. So Rainbow found it weak to argue with them.

Twilight did look excited, her bright violet eyes darted around in wonder.

"This is so fascinating," Twilight smiled. "I can't wait to see how more of this world functions compared to Equestria."

Rainbow didn't see what was so enticing about a bus stop, but then again, Twilight was an alien pony princess who probably isn't used to this modern setting. Rainbow wasn't bothered by that, but she thought that was kind of cute in a way. Twilight was wearing the same preppy outfit when she first met her—as if her enthusiastic attitude didn't make her likeable enough.

"Well, if you say so." Rainbow said, stroking Spike's spotted back. Percy and Nico both leaned on opposite posts of the stop.

"This is probably the cleanest bus terminal I've ever seen." Percy marveled, gazing at the large parking lot in front of them.

Rarity actually found a solution to Nico's brightness problem. The solution works well enough, but it was what the solution was that almost made Rainbow crack up every time. Not only was Nico wearing one of Rarity's shades, but it was the flashiest one of them all, and the biggest: big, white sunglasses with purple jewels. Those were the only ones that could fit around his tall ears. Nico said they're helpful, but it didn't mean Nico liked them at any amount.

"I'm just happy that no one seems to notice us so far." Nico said. "But, I really hope no one notices me particularly." He referred miserably to his new shades. Rainbow bit her lip, trying to contain her snort.

"Hey, at least you can see better, right?" Rainbow gestured.

"For the most part," Nico agreed. "But if only it wasn't this." He clicked his glasses. Rainbow would have thought he looked even more funny if he didn't have a sheathed sword ready at his dispatch. That's a key factor.

Twilight on the other hand, was probably the most enthusiastic of the group. "When do you think the bus will come?" She asked.

"Any minute now," Rainbow guessed. "There shouldn't be any holdup, there's, like, no one here." She called out to the empty lot, speckled with a few people.

Spike rolled over on his back. "Maybe they stopped for a snack?" He suggested, wagging his tail. "I can get pretty lousy when I haven't eaten something. Just ask Twilight."

Rainbow chuckled. "No, I don't think so. They're probably just finishing up their donuts or something—like they don't care if people have places to be."

"With no time to lose." Percy added.

"And forced to wear these things to see." Nico referred back to his shades. Rainbow strained her face from grinning. Nico really needed to stop bringing up his sunglasses, because he's only just reminding her of how ridiculous it was.

Fortunately, their wait didn't last much longer, and a big blue bus rolled up to their stop. But unfortunately, everyone caught a glimpse of what Rainbow was having trouble with for the last week and a half.

Before the bus came up, out from the trees behind the lot, a large winged animal emerged from the trees and flew over them. It had blue feathers and was at least as big as a car. It had four wings and a crooked beak—it squawked loudly as it flew over them thundering. All their heads kept on it, and soon the creature disappeared into the sky. Rainbow crossed her arms, by now, moments like this were starting to be pretty common.

"You see what I'm talking about?" She asked the whole group.

Percy put the pen back into his pocket that he had out. "I saw it alright," He said. "But I'm more confused as to why it didn't attack us."

"That's the thing, non of the monsters I've seen haven't been doing anything but pass by. Well, except for yesterday, that was a change."

The bus rolled up to their stop and it hissed when it stopped. The door opened.

Nico slid his sword back into his sheath. "If monsters don't have their minds on us, than what?" He canvassed. Percy's brow narrowed, he looked miffed about that. Rainbow had been wondering why monsters were only bypassing her and nobody noticing. But now that she knew her new friends could see them too, she had a feeling of relief that she wasn't going crazy.

Spike hid inside Twilight's backpack so he wouldn't have the risk of being kicked off the bus. Twilight shot a worried glance to Rainbow, then she fallowed the guys to the bus. Rainbow fallowed behind her, still looking behind herself to see if the monster was gone.

They all found seats. Seeing as the were pretty much the only people to be picked up, the buss was more-or-less empty. The guys had their own seats—very far away from each other.

Nico was in the far back, and Percy was more in the middle. They really did stand out, but if the bus driver didn't pay attention to the monstrous looking guys coming onto the bus, than no one could notice by then.

They also looked very uncomfortable; the bus's seats really didn't look like they were shaped with their body types in mind.

Rainbow's deal was better; she fancied a seat next to Twilight. Rainbow was on the edge while Twilight had the window seat. She was whispering to Spike to stay quiet until they would get there.

Twilight was really mesmerized by the interior of the bus; fiddling with the AC vents and peeking around in the provided crumbly magazines, almost getting entranced by them.

Rainbow wondered what Twilight's home was like, seeing how blown away she was by the interior of a bus. If it's a world inhabited by ponies, then it couldn't possibly be _that_ far advanced.

Then again, how could Rainbow know? Equestria may very well be a thriving world on its own. Besides, they have magic; and Rainbow had a taste of what magic from her world could do. Maybe they didn't need technology to be big.

Rainbow also thought about what Percy and Nico's home was like. Percy had said dozens of times that here looks almost exactly like his home. That alone raised a number of questions; questions she didn't really feel like figuring out.

The bus started to move, driving away from the lot. This only made Twilight more excited. She peered through the window. "I still cant believe this thing is self-powered," She looked outside in wonder. "Are you sure there's no magic involved?" She turned to Rainbow.

Rainbow chuckled, slumping down into a more relaxed position. "No, I'm pretty sure there isn't," She answered. "Burning gas makes this thing go."

Twilight thought about that.

"The fossil residue?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Twilight frowned, looking a little troubled. "Isn't that bad for the air?"

"I don't know, guess so." Rainbow shrugged.

Twilight still looked a little conflicted, but she moved on from it. The bus was starting to leave the lot. As it was pulling out, Rainbow glanced at Twilight, who was still staring out the window in wonder. She managed a smirk, Rainbow was happy to see her friend again.

Rainbow never really put it together until now, but she did feel kind of down ever since Twilight left. Of course, the bypassing monsters and strange dreams didn't help her mood in anyway, but even the next morning after Twilight had left, she felt like she lost something.

Rainbow didn't know what, but it was a thought that plagued her mind that whole morning. Maybe it was when she saw that picture of Twilight and her friends together, one of her friends was gone.

But now that Twilight was back, Rainbow felt her energy return too. It was almost like she needed her. Was Twilight's presence what Rainbow was missing? Why would she need someone that she only knew for like a day?

But then again, Twilight did kind of change a lot of things for her, for the way better. Maybe Rainbow just wanted to see her again, she really did miss her.

A strange knot formed in Rainbow's throat as she gazed on her friend. She couldn't help but feel strangely nervous for some reason. Like, a chill.

A thought popped into Rainbow's mind, _'I wonder what she thinks of me...'_ Her thoughts drifted. Rainbow blinked back to attention. Where did that come from? Feeling even more eager to clear her thoughts, Rainbow took a deep and long breath, she made it sound like she was relaxing for the ride.

Feeling really confused by what just happened, she decided to try and take a lazy nap—as what she would often do on long car rides. She closed her eyes.

The hum of the bus did help to numb Rainbow's senses. Rainbow started to drift off, with the noise around her slowly fading away. When she was almost half-asleep, a familiar voice started to ring in Rainbow's head,

' _You will not travel without guidance,'_ The voice echoed in her mind, _'for the path you trend is marked with scars of the past, scars that will bare great hatred and anger for you. However, your friends will help you prevail through any obstacles that might attempt to stop you._

 _Let the map guide you through the ancient lands, and keep your friends close to you. You will need them, and they will need you. Keep those you love close to you, for love will be the strongest of all. I send you my blessing, Rainbow Dash, I will watch over you. For Akritai awaits, awaits to be reckoned once more. Find me. Find me. Find me...'_


	13. War on weeds' becomes very literal

RAINBOW

Rainbow had her worst childhood dream come back to haunt her again.

Only this time, tripled, with even more scary images.

The premise was easy to understand at first; a bunch of scary things trying to get her while she cant get away. She'd been through it all before. But this time, all of them seemed to be running with her, and were all crying for her help.

Rainbow could see gray milky images of those huge white columned buildings she saw in the dream before, but they were all being swallowed by a huge black mass, almost like a storm cloud. Hazy images of people were running away in terror as the mass came closer. So many screaming, so many praying.

" _They left us! They all left us!"_

" _We're doomed!"_

" _Please! Oh gleaming one! What have we done to anger you?"_

" _No-no-no-no-no! Help! It's-! It's coming closer-! AAAGH!"_

They all whaled in misery, pain, and terror, as the cloud slithered and swallowed unfortunate souls in its path. Rainbow covered her ears and fell to the floor as the cloud swallowed her too. She wanted this to stop, this was to much. Rainbow begged for it all to stop, almost to the point where she was starting to tear up. It was so horrible to listen to.

Rainbow woke with a jolt. She felt very lightheaded, and very dizzy. Everything was blurred at first but returned to focus. Twilight gasped in surprise next to her, startled by her sudden awakening.

"Rainbow?" She placed her hand on Rainbow's knee. "Are you alright?"

Rainbow blinked her vision into focus. She was still on the bus with Twilight and her new pals driving down the highway. Rainbow mustered a response.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Rainbow muttered tiredly. She laid back down in her chair. Twilight moved her hand up to her shoulder.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked in a worried, but comforting tone. Rainbow felt her forehead, she was definitely sweating. Rainbow managed a staged smirk.

"Who, me? Nah, I don't get those."

Twilight grew skeptical.

"Well, you were startled by something." She said. Rainbow could feel the others in the back watching her. And, as far as Rainbow could tell, someone else was definitely watching her too.

When she "put down" the bull yesterday and blew up, she thought she was just hallucinating that voice. But the voice came to her again, and mostly liking sent her that vision too, if she was crazy enough to believe that. But at this point, could Rainbow really be so sure of things now?

Rainbow didn't know who that guy was or how he was talking to her telepathically, but she knew he had some kind of significance. Was that dream meant to scare her, or to warn her of something? Really, at this point, Rainbow couldn't tell if it wasn't meant to do both.

Rainbow sighed, rubbing her head with a very shaky hand. In fact, she was really shaky in general. She opened an eye and saw Twilight looking at her wearily. To prevent this from becoming the center of discussion, Rainbow pulled out the map from Twilight's bag. She quickly caught a glimpse of Spike curled up inside fast asleep. Rainbow resisted the irresistible urge to pet him, and instead pulled out the sphere.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Just checking where we are." Rainbow circled her finger tips around the sphere. Feeling the sweet spot, Rainbow pushed her fingers down simultaneously, and a small panel opened up, to reveal a little dark space inside.

Rainbow turned to Twilight with troubled smile. "Twilight, I did it again." She aggravated. Twilight smiled happily.

"I'm happy to see that someone has the skills to open it thankfully."

"But I still don't know how though."

Twilight shrugged. Rainbow looked into the dark space anyway. She didn't see anything at first, but she was afraid that the mist might seep out again. But no such thing happened. Instead, a small image made up of blue polygonal looking lines displayed themselves inside the viewing hole. Rainbow saw the familiar yellow line with the bright yellow dot, moving close in on a red dot.

Rainbow turned to Twilight and smiled. "We're almost there."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Take a look." Rainbow held the map up to Twilight. She peered into the dark opening inside.

"Wow," Twilight whispered in amazement. She pulled her head away. "Who knows what else this thing could do."

"And just for the record, I still have no idea how I got this thing to work."

"Hardly I do either," Twilight said. "Well, according to the map we're almost to our first stop. When is our stop? I hope its not that much far away. I mean, we've been driving on this HUGE road for a long time. I hope we aren't lost. I mean, I know this is the only road we were on the whole time, but I hope its not leading us the other way."

"Sheesh, do you always worry this much on road trips?" Rainbow asked with a cheeky grin. Twilight's face turned red.

"No. No I don't." Twilight objected. "I just, hope everything works out, that's all."

"Don't sweat it, Twi, we've got this," Rainbow leaned her arm on her friend's shoulder. "I know where to go. You guys don't need to worry a bit."

"Alright," Twilight lifted Rainbow's arm off. "I'm just still a little new to this place; this world, these people; this body..."

"You miss being your normal pony self?"

"To a degree. I would probably be more comfortable here if I were just myself. No offense to your kind's specie type, but I still rather prefer my own self."

"I can get around that," Rainbow said. "I'd probably feel better being me right now and not a horse. Not that it's anything bad."

Twilight giggled, "No, of course it isn't. I'm just nervous about the whole thing, and what might happen."

"I got you," Rainbow assured. "This will be a piece of cake."

Twilight smiled, then continued to look out the window some more. Rainbow looked off to the side, she had a very bad feeling that something wasn't right: Her dreams, her visions, and voices. Something else was influencing Rainbow, and Rainbow couldn't tell if it was friendly or not. But the voice sounded very graceful and confident, and his words made Rainbow feel hopeful. Who was he?

* * *

Rainbow and the others soon arrived at their stop.

Where they stopped wasn't any less friendly than where they started, just another peaceful town. Rainbow looked through the map again and told the others to fallow. Now, was it a just a normal stroll for her? Without anything unusual to see? Of course not. Rainbow and her friends received more visual treats of more monster sightings.

They came in many forms and many sizes, but fortunately none of them attacked them. Some flew, some walked, some walked on a variety number of legs, and some even slithered. Rainbow kept her and her friends on the sidewalk, well away from the monsters that were walking among the people. It wasn't until two monsters burst out of a few trees laughing like they were hyped up on sugar.

They lumbered closer, then spotted Percy and Nico.

"WHOA! Bro look!" The lanky orange pelican man looking creature nudged his smaller and large companion; a very drowsy, spiny and four-eyed creature who used his huge arms to help his smaller legs to walk. He sheepishly grinned and gasped.

"No way! Y-You're one of those guys! Dude, you shouldn't be so far away from the settlement, man. They might skewer you for going out so far." He pointed at Percy.

Percy blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Aw! And a night-prowler too!" They both pointed at Nico and cheered in a below. Their breath was polluted with the smell of cheap energy drink. Nico looked just as happy with their presence as everyone else.

"All the pros are out today!" The little one laughed sheepishly. "By the way, guys, the party is this way. You guys are way off if you're looking for fun."

"No bro, don't you see what they got?"

The pelican man narrowed his eyes, then beamed.

"Oh! You guys scored pretty big!" They cheered and danced around like fools.

"What?" Twilight perplexed. The loony monsters wiped tears from their eyes from jumping around to much.

"Never mind, guys, you're busy right now. We understand." They both winked in a very unsubtle gesture. "Just stop by where the party is when you're both done." And with that, the left singing and swooning around into the street, and melded into the crowd of people.

Everyone was still pretty silent from what just happened. Spike peeped out of Twilight's backpack and frowned.

"Gee, that sure was random."

"Oh dear," Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat. "This monster problem might be more severe than I thought."

Rainbow didn't bother to get angry.

"Lets all move on, shall we?" She prompted. She marched away while her friends fallowed. Percy looked confused.

"Did they say I was far away from my settlement? What settlement?" He fiddled his claws.

"They called me a night-prowler," Nico said, then adjusted his sparkly shades "Well, at least they didn't mind my sunglasses."

"I don't think they cared about anything," Rainbow claimed. "Now I have to worry about wandering into more like those guys back there."

"And they said the party was that way," Twilight noted. "Where are they all going?"

"Who knows, and who cares." Rainbow shrugged off. Rainbow was less happy to keep thinking about those slobs, but Twilight and Percy both looked at each other with concern.

* * *

Rainbow had looked through the peephole of the map and fallowed the way they had to go. But as much to their creeping suspicions, they actually started to drift away from the town. So far, they found themselves walking on a wide dirt road. The others feared that the trail might be getting colder, but Rainbow showed them the map, and they were getting very close. Dense woods of oak trees were starting to approach.

Once they strolled farther into the woods that surrounded the road, there was a very chilling factor about it that Rainbow knew everyone noticed. All the trees that passed were dead. Brown crackly leaves piled up everywhere on the ground. Something definitely wasn't right about this place.

"Am I the only one creeped out by this?" Spike wondered, as he popped out from Twilight's bag. "Are all the trees dead?"

"No, I don't think they are." Nico stated. "But they're close to."

"How can you tell?" Twilight asked. Nico looked around in his sparkly shades.

"I can vaguely feel their life force still hanging, just barely though. But by the condition they're in now, they wont last. Maybe not even the rest of the day."

"They're all probably wilting," Percy guessed. "By what, I haven't the slightest clue."

"A very strange epidemic," Rainbow declared. "But are we here to figure out why trees are losing leaves, or are we trying to find missing bits of our map?" She questioned the group's motives. Percy finished his turn looking into the map. He picked his head up and looked around longingly.

"Well, we're almost to our goal, and theirs a lot of suspicious wilting accruing around us. I think we might have something going for us when we get there." Percy gave the map back to Rainbow. The group was somewhat quiet for a while, taking in the bare-bone vibe of the decaying forest around them. Spike sniffed the air with concern,

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" He whined worryingly. Rainbow was familiar with that feeling now, but now that Spike mentioned it, the forest suddenly felt even more unwelcoming.

The long and vacant dirt road stretched forward for some time. And the farther Rainbow pushed through it, the more she wished they could go another way. The woods weren't getting any greener. Rainbow kept checking the map, they were indeed closing in on the prize they were seeking.

With out much sign of any form of life, a small house appeared when they climbed a small hill on the road. It was cozy looking; white boarded with a black tiled roof. The large open area behind the house lacked any trees, like a really big field. Seeing as this was the first time Rainbow had seen anything remotely humble, she stopped to look around.

"Oh, charming little place," Twilight admired. "But who would have a house way out here?"

Rainbow looked around the little home and noticed a few things. A distance away from the house was a blue and bigger building with four silos behind it. The thin vines that grew up the silos looked as dry and dead as the forest.

A small orange truck was parked outside the house, with a flatbed hooked up to it. Large boxes and pieces of furniture stacked up on each other. Rainbow grew suspicious of the place, it looked just as empty as the woods around it.

"It looks like a farm," Percy suggested.

Spike licked his nose. "Well, if it is, there's not much business happening around here."

"How far are we from where we need to be?" Nico leaned over to Rainbow. Rainbow clicked the hole open and looked in it. She bit her lip to the conclusion.

"Close," She announced. "Very very close."

"How close?" Percy asked.

"Like, over there, close." Rainbow pointed at the open space behind the house. Their heads turned to look behind the house.

"Well, it's worth a look." Percy said.

"Come on." Rainbow urged them to fallow her. Rainbow did feel thankful that she was with company, because she would feel a little less brave going through this haunted forest without them. They walked past the house to a small dirt pile that was bumped behind the tuck. They were about to walk up it to get better bearings until the door to the house creaked open.

The noise was so unexpected of this environment that it made Rainbow's heart jump. Her and the others turned to look while Spike hid inside the bag—a tall middle aged man walked out onto the leaf-littered front porch.

He looked friendly; his gray skin looked like it was used to being in the sun. He was casually dressed with cargo pants and a polo shirt with a small sunhat on his back. His face lit up when he saw Rainbow and the others, but his eyes looked red and moist.

"Oh, hello there," He greeted. "What brings you kids out here? Are you lost?"

Rainbow was happy to see someone who looked friendly, so she came forward. (She was also thankful that the man didn't notice the monsters that accompanied her, but instead just regular kids).

"No, we're not lost. Just going for a little walk in the woods." Rainbow explained. The man mustered a dry chuckle.

"Well, there isn't much to see out here, kiddo. Every tree and plant around my land is all wilting and dying. Your not going to see much out here." He lowered his head and scratched his scalp. Rainbow looked around the woods again.

' _Yeah, but whats doing it?'_ Rainbow wondered.

Twilight came up to him. "Uh, Mister?" She asked politely. "Do you mind if we look around? We've also, _lost_ , something of ours and we were hoping we could look for it."

The man perked. "Say, was that you kids' bottle rocket that flew over my field the other day?" He asked.

Twilight froze for a second. "Yes, that was ours." She smiled nervously.

"Sure you can look," The man wavered. "I hope your luck is luckier than mine right now." He said quietly. He was about to turn around back into the house when Twilight spoke.

"Wait, do you know why every thing around us looks like it's dying?" She puzzled. The man looked sad. His old face pouted.

"I wish I knew, young lady," He looked back up with a staged face. "I can't say I remember when it started exactly, but it wasn't that long ago, maybe a month, my land was starting to lose its fertility. I don't know by what, maybe some crazy invasive species or something. But in my long life farming, I've _never,_ seen anything like this before."

Rainbow and Twilight exchanged nervous glances at each other nervously.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked. The man pointed to the top of the small dirt hill behind the truck.

"Go and have a look if you'd like." He suggested. He then walked back into the house. The group looked at each other, they all gave the "You go first"look. Rainbow _bravely_ went first then Percy quickly fallowed.

Rainbow climbed up the surprisingly steep pile of dirt dry—most likely to be used for expanding field crops. But judging by its crusty and chunky texture, it wouldn't even be fertile enough to even support a window plant.

Rainbow climbed to the top, and she couldn't believe what she saw. A huge, plowed field that was stretched out by ten acres wide was left dry and barren. The remains of dead crops lied on the dried ground like they were drained from the inside out. A small gust of wind occasionally flicked the dusty ground and swirls of dry dirt flew into the air. The entire field lacked any life.

Rainbow was so distracted looking at this scary scene that she didn't notice her friends come up.

" _Sweet Celestia..."_ Twilight gasped under her breath.

"What happened?" Percy wondered curiously.

"Whatever happened, it had a very big impact on this land." Nico concluded coldly. The door of the house opened again, and the man walked out with a cardboard box and put it in the flatbed with the other boxes. He turned around to lean on the flatbed. He looked up at Rainbow and the others.

"You see? It's terrible," He sighed sadly. "My land has become so barren and dry I can't grow anything anymore. I cant sell my goods to the company, and the inspectors labeled my land as 'unusable'. I'm moving out right now, trying to look for some work, a new home, but times are not easy right now..." The man's voice cracked slightly. Out from the front door, a spotted bloodhound emerged from the door and hopped up on the flatbed, whining sadly to his owner.

"There there, old buddy, we'll figure something out." He ruffled the dog's neck. Rainbow never had scene something this depressing before. She slowly veered her head towards the silos, and took notice of a green combine with a sign that said, _For Sale_.

Rainbow grimaced, growing frustrated by this farmer's situation. She slid down the dirt pile and approached the old farmer.

"You're not just going to leave, are you?" She interrogated. "Try and find some help, or maybe find some more soil or something."

The man laughed, but very painfully.

"If only it were that easy," The farmer pouted. "But I've tried to layer more soil before, but the next day, all of it turns just as dry as the last layer. I tell ya', I think my land is cursed."

"Cursed?" Twilight peeped, then looked a little annoyed. "There's no such thing as curses."

"Trust me, young lady', there is something very wrong about this place." The farmer addressed in a very serious tone. Twilight didn't protest, he sounded so certain.

"Ye' all might think I'm crazy, but I've been hearing things at night; cracklings and rustlings have kept me and my dog up for many nights. There might be something out here, ever since this plague has been happening. I don't know what, but we don't like it."

Rainbow was used to seeing monsters already, she knew what this guy was feeling. But was it a monster doing this? The man shrugged doubtfully of himself and got up.

"But who am I kidding? I'm getting pretty old anyways, I might need to go to a retirement home after all." He turned away to head back into the house. His dog entered first.

"Sir, I'm very sorry," Twilight walked up to him. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The farmer turned and smiled. "No thanks, Ms, I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine." He maintained a hopeful smile. He opened the door and headed inside for more things. "Good luck finding that rocket of yours!" He encouraged, as the screen door closed behind him.

While the sounds of his boots rattled out loud on the wooden floor inside of his house, Rainbow turned to the others. She could tell that they all felt just as bad as she did for that man, but Nico was hard to tell with his sunglasses on. Rainbow felt them not as funny anymore now that she heard this man's problem.

"Oh dear..." Twilight said silently. Percy had the long gaze of a kid who just dropped his ice cream cone.

"It's not like we can do a whole lot." He said. Rainbow took out the map and tossed it up and down.

"Well hey, we're close by anyway. Why don't head over." She prompted enthusiastically. She marched forward, because she didn't want this distracting them from their mission, as depressing as it was.

* * *

Rainbow herded her friends away and into the woods next to the dry and barren field. Rainbow had her hand on her neck, feeling really bad about that old farmer back there. Their feet snapped, cracked, and smashed the dead leaves as they strolled through the gray and dry forest.

"I hope he'll be alright." Twilight looked back in worry. Spike rubbed against her cheek to comfort her.

"But, it's all still pretty strange isn't it? I mean, you might not think a curse did this, but do you have a better idea on what caused all of this?"

Twilight looked around, determined to find a cause.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this," She assured. "The lack of rain water for an extended time can reduce the nourishment plants need to live. Maybe this land hasn't gotten rain for a long time."

"It looks like it hasn't rained in a hundred years." Nico contemplated. "And the farmer said all this happened not long ago. If he had to shut down his farm, then something very drastic had to have happened to make him leave."

"I don't blame him," Percy said, "this place is in real bad shape. Bad enough it'll make any satyr cry."

Rainbow was about to check the map again, when the sound of rustling leaves suddenly echoed through the forest. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Rainbow felt the need to put the map away, as she guessed whatever was in the woods with them wasn't up for making any friendly welcoming.

Nico and Percy both crept in front of the group. Percy pulled out the pen he seemed so fond of and Nico had his claws around his sheathed sword, ready to pull it out if needed. Out from the silence, a voice sounded.

 _"Hello down there!"_ A little girl's voice peered through the still air. The voice came from up above; all heads looked up, and saw a little girl sitting on a thick spruce branch. She had lime-green skin, and her brown hair was long and braided with a small lily flower on her head. Her green dress looked like it was made out of leaves, and she was barefoot. The girl beamed a bright grin down on the wanderers.

 _"No one comes by here often and isn't off trail. Do you all need directions?"_ She wondered, swinging her legs back and forth. Her green eyes looked even brighter than her smile. Rainbow was so baffled by what she was seeing that she didn't answer. Twilight spoke up instead.

"I... I don't believe we do." Twilight answered. "Who are you?"

The girl giggled. _"A friend."_ She said. She swung off the branch like an acrobat in a sugar rush, doing several flips. She landed in front of Twilight, which made her step back. "My name is Alssahra." She bowed, pulling the sides of her dress. "What's yours?"

"Oh. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said. "This is Spike," She pointed. "And Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Rainbow Dash." Rainbow bit her lip, still trying to identify with this stranger. Alssahra looked to Rainbow with wide admiration.

"Oh, I love rainbows!" She skipped. "They come right after big storms, and they shine so brightly in the sky. I'm very pleased to meet you!" She shook Rainbow's hand. Rainbow managed a big smile, she always was a sucker to a fan's admiration to her.

"Aw shucks," Rainbow rubbed her arms. "It's nice to meet someone friendly out here. Why are you out here anyway?"

"This is my little sanctuary," Alssahra smiled. "I enjoy swinging from tree-to-tree. It clears my thoughts, you know?"

Percy looked around her sanctuary. "Not a very _lively_ sanctuary, I'll have to point out." He said. "What happened around here? Everything looks pretty...dead."

Alssahra's eye twitched faintly, then she smiled. "It's like what I heard Sparkle said from below, it's only dry season. Things will peep up soon in the weeks coming." She explained.

Twilight smirked smugly at Spike. " _See?"_ She mumbled. _"Told you."_ Spike rolled his eyes in defeat.

Alssahra smiled again. "Where are you all going anyway?" She wondered.

Twilight chewed her lip. "Oh, uh, we were, looking for something."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. A few missing pieces of a map we have." Twilight managed to answer. Alssahra tilted her head.

"A map?" She asked sweetly.

"It's still a little hard to explain," Twilight said. "But it's alright, we'll find it ourselves."

"No, I think I know what you're talking about." Alssahra admitted. Twilight perked.

"Really?"

"I might. Where does the map lead to?"

"A city. A city called Akritai. If, that's not a well known name."

"Akritai..." Alssahra pondered. "I think I know what you're talking about!" She hooked every ones attention then.

"You know where it is?" Rainbow asked. Alssahra nodded.

"Yes I do!" She beamed. "Come on, its this way. I'll show you!" She grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her along. Rainbow and the boys fallowed by default.

* * *

Rainbow figured that if someone knew where they were going, she could very well know where the missing pieces are too. And if Alssahra hangs around the area where the missing bits are, she might also be looking after them too.

Rainbow knew one thing, this little girl was not normal. She seemed to know a fare bit amount of what they were looking for, and now she was taking them to the map's pieces.

Is Alssahra a monster too? No, not possible, she was to adorable to be a monster—compared to the belching party-boys Rainbow met earlier. It was worth a shot, and did Alssahra looked eager to help. Maybe she could be willing to go along with them? Rainbow almost wondered if her introduction to Pinkie Pie would be a good idea; a few roofs would definitely fall though.

Alssahra walked Rainbow and her friends across the gray woods. She was so sprightly and talkative—she just seemed so happy to meet them. She even made Nico smile a little. Maybe they were the only people to ever come by here in a long time? Could Alssahra be the noises in the woods the old farmer was talking about? Possible. But he noted that him and his dog don't like the way the noises sound.

Alssahra was just finished petting Spike from Twilight's bag.

"OH! And I do love puppies too!" She squeezed him so hard his eyes almost popped out. "Especially ones that can speak!" She let him go. Spike coughed.

"Hey, there's plenty of me to go around." He gagged one last time.

Alssahra turned to Nico. "How peculiar, Mr. Angelo" She said. "Nychtes don't normally come out during the day. Or even...wear clothes. But I'm amazed you're walking in the sun without being blinded."

Nico scratched his head. "So uh, I guess you see my solution for that..?"

"I think they look rather cute on you." Alssahra giggled. Nico didn't look like he took pride with that complement.

Alssahra moved her attention to Percy. "And Mr. Jackson, you are very friendly." She said, like it was something remarkable.

Percy looked miffed. "Er, okay. Does that bother you?"

"Oh not at all!" Alssahra replied quickly. "You are the only friendly tarashik I've seen. Most of the ones I see don't come out much, and more often than not prey on anything that moves. But I'm happy you haven't made me into a fruit salad yet." She smiled thankfully.

Percy looked thoughtful. "Well, whatever a..."tara-shik" is, I'm glad I appear to be a friendlier one."

"Good." Alssahra beamed. Percy looked around himself some more. Rainbow realized that they had been walking through the woods for a while. Rainbow still had the map in her hand. Without anyone noticing, she took a quick peek inside the sphere.

Much to her surprise, They moved farther away from the area they were supposed to go. Rainbow clicked the map closed immediately.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rainbow raised her eyebrow. Alssahra turned around.

"Of course we are, I know this place like the back of my roots." She said. Twilight glanced at her curiously. Rainbow tapped her fingers on the map as a signal. It took her a moment, but Twilight's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, uh, Alssahra," Twilight called. "I really don't think we're going the right way."

Alssahra pouted playfully.

"Don't be a bunch of sticks in the mud, I know where I'm going." She denounced.

"But—"

"Please, just fallow." Alssahra ordered, sounding less playful. Rainbow found it really difficult to speak out against Alssahra. She did sound certain she knew where she was going, but the map was telling her another story.

Alssahra stopped, and so did everyone else—a little moment of her kicking her leg around in confusion ended.

"Poo, at least I think we're going the right way." She pondered. "Why don't we stop for a minute so I can regroup my thoughts." She suggested. She scampered over to a tree and leaned on it thoughtfully. Rainbow and the others took this opportunity to talk things over.

 _"What's up?_ " Percy whispered.

 _"The map,"_ Rainbow replied. _"It's saying we need to go the other way."_

 _"You sure?"_ Spike asked quietly. _"Maybe she's taking us to a tunnel that leads to it or something."_

 _"Maybe,"_ Rainbow considered. _"It would save us a lot of digging."_ She slid the map into Twilight's bag for safety.

 _"If we discover its in the ground at all."_ Nico noted.

 _"Why don't we trust her? She's been happy to help us so far."_ Twilight addressed.

 _"Yeah, all well and good,"_ Rainbow shrugged. _"But I don't know, nothing has really made any real sense since we came into these woods."_

 _"Well, to be honest,"_ Twilight said. _"There has been several things I still don't understand since me and Spike came back through the portal. Why don't we just give_ — _"_ The sound-rattling coo of sobbing broke out. Everyone turned slowly, and saw Alssahra leaning on the same tree crying. Rainbow almost didn't understand, why was she crying? Someone as happy as her?

No one wanted to go over first, but Twilight was brave enough to approach her.

"Alssahra? Are you alright?" She placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

"Please, don't come near me!" She knocked Twilight's arm away. She continued sobbing quietly. Twilight turned to the others for support. Everyone looked at the crying little girl with onus. This was so heartbreaking. Even though no one did anything, Rainbow felt like she made her cry somehow.

"Hey, kid, whats wrong?" Rainbow asked shakily.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you." Alssahra choked. She turned to face them, tears already falling down her face.

"No, we'll find our way," Twilight encouraged. "We just took a wrong turn, that's all."

"No, you don't understand," Alssahra cracked. "I didn't take you to the lost pieces. I...I..."

"What?" Twilight blinked. "Where did—" The dead leaves on the ground exploded and roots shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around Rainbow and the others. Rainbow gasped; the roots tied her arms and tied their ends around her chest and stomach; the same happened to the others. Spike tried to evade Twilight's bag and get down, but another cluster of roots grabbed him and he whined in surprise.

Everyone struggled. Rainbow snapped her attention Alssahra, who was unaffected and unharmed.

"You tricked us!" She snarled. "You set a trap for us, didn't you?!"

The ground started to consume them slowly. Rainbow struggled to free herself, but the roots only grew tighter with every motion. Percy was throwing all he could into breaking free. Nico even tried to bite away the roots with his teeth, and Spike was in a big roll of roots.

Twilight looked terrified, she swayed around hopelessly. Seeing Twilight in this situation, and nearly waist deep in the ground, made Rainbow willing to suffocate herself to let Twilight go if it would help.

Rainbow took one last angry glare at Alssahra. "When I break free I'm going to give you such a thrashing!" She bellowed.

Alssahra took a shaky breath. "Believe me, Ms. Rainbow Dash, I deserve every bit of it." She fell to the ground and cried, as they all sank into the ground. With her last bit of vision, Rainbow saw Alssahra sobbing, and with a silent decent, Rainbow wished she never said that to her.

* * *

Rainbow felt like she was drowning.

The roots pulled her further into the ground, she didn't dare gasp to for air. The sound of shifting soil roared in her ears as she sank further and further down, with identifiable objects scraping against her.

When Rainbow was starting to lose oxygen, until she sudden broke through an ending a dangled in a dark and empty space. She gasped as air filled her lungs. Dust drizzled down on top of her and she coughed as it did.

Rainbow's eyes flickered open, and saw she was in a dark tunnel, with orange light emitting from glowing vines that went down both directions of the tunnel.

Rainbow took deep breaths of air, taking in her new surroundings. The air inside the tunnel was damp and musty. She saw she was still wrapped in her rooted seal. She desperately checked around for her friends but she was all by herself. Rainbow, though being somewhat taken by this atmosphere, sighed impatiently.

' _Guess this isn't going to be as smooth as I'd like it to be, huh...'_ She thought to herself. The tunnel was quiet, only the sounds of trickling dirt chunks came down from Rainbow's entrance.

"Hello?" She cried out. Her voice vibrated along the walls. There wasn't any response, until a faint reply cried back.

" _Rainbow Dash?"_ Twilight called out. Her voice sounded farther, like it was in a different tunnel. Rainbow's spirits shot straight up.

"Twilight?!" She exclaimed. "Where are you?"

" _I'm... I'm in a strange tunnel. I'm alone, I can't see Spike anywhere. Where are you?"_

"Stuck." She replied. "Pretty much the same as you."

" _Hey, I'm out!"_ Percy cried out happily. _"Well, out, in the ground. Still tied up though, a little disappointing."_

" _I hate this,"_ Nico's growl battered the walls. _"I hate this very much."_

"Okay, we'll get out of this somehow," Rainbow encouraged. "All we got to do is get out of these stupid bonds." Rainbow grunted and hissed as she struggled to free herself with now luck. Her restraints didn't budge, she gave up and groaned loudly.

"Okay, no luck," Rainbow said. Rustling noises started to sound all over through out the tunnel.

" _What a sec_ ," Percy said. _"Something's coming my way. It looks like... Oh gods_ _—!"_ His voice was silenced.

" _Percy!"_ Twilight called. _"What happened-?!"_ Twilight yelped as her voice was silenced too. Nico bellowed as he was silenced too. Rainbow's heart crawled up her throat, she somehow lost the desire to free herself now, fearing that if she moved she would be silenced too.

Much to her horror, the rustling noise came into Rainbow's tunnel as well. Coming down the tunnel in front of her, a large number of dark figures swiftly swarmed the tunnel, almost like a rush of water. She wanted to scream but they all quickly dragged their limbs across the floor and grabbed Rainbow's bond.

They all had tiny white eyes and had no visible mouths, which only made them look even more spine-tingling. Their features were indescribable because they were moving so fast, but their texture looked stringing and vine-like. Without much time for a reaction, they disconnected Rainbow's roots from the ceiling and carried her off while she was still wrapped up in her own tangled roots.

"Put me down you shrubs!" Rainbow managed to shout. The plant-like creatures made chirping and whistling noises as they ran off with her down the tunnel, sounding almost like bamboo flutes. Rainbow lost the will to struggle, mainly because she was awestruck at all the things happening around her. She swung out of her cramped tunnel and into a much larger room.

What Rainbow's eyes bestowed on when she entered was something out of a science-fiction movie. She lost her voice she was so amazed—in a horrified kind of way though. The area was filled with chilling visuals; many more of the same creatures that Rainbow was being carried away with populated this vast room that was about the size of a basketball gym. More networks of glowing vines trailed around the walls and ceiling, giving the room a musty green aroma.

If these creatures weren't creepy-looking enough already, they were doing some weird things: being rooted to the ground with their arms and legs glowing green, and jumping and dancing around from wall-to-wall like crickets. And a few were even drifting lightly from wall-to-wall with huge pedals on their heads, like dandelion seeds being blown in the breeze.

The creatures holding her took her farther across the room. She was able to look down at the floor, and discovered she was being carried across a bridge over a vast chasm. Lights of many colors illuminated the caverns and tunnels that the huge pit had, and more of those creatures were crawling and jumping their way into the many different tunnels that dotted the chasm.

Rainbow was taken through another tunnel, she really wasn't liking this so far. She had to get out, she refused to be eaten by these walking weeds.

The tunnel continued and the scraping noise of the plant's feet were starting to slow. Rainbow knew she wasn't just going to be trapped like this, she had to find a way to unravel herself from the roots. She started growing impatient with the plant people and started barking at them.

"Come on! You're carrying me around like an egg roll. Get me out of this so I can mow you all down!" She demanded. Her wish was kind of granted; she came out of the tunnel and into another room. However, this room was odd—compared to everything else she flew by in the last minute that might be saying something.

The room was not as high as the last, but it was very wide in diameter. A dozen bridges of corroded rock were all connected to the big circular platform in the center of the room; many of the bridges were coming from above and bellow the corroded platform that was the center.

In the middle of the platform, a small tower of stone twisted into a high pedestal with a glowing mass on top, it kind of looked like a giant flower. The glowing vines appeared the brightest and were glowing neon pink and yellow. Rainbow had a hunch that this room had specific significance, seeing how this room was at least clean and open to fully walk in.

Rainbow was still so transfixed on this room that she didn't notice that she was being let down until she actually was being set upright. The plant men shuffled away. Rainbow's will to break free was back, but was soon suppressed when another set of roots came down from the ceiling and secured her even more firmly.

Rainbow groaned. She was still trying to free herself, when she started to hear the cries of her friends coming from the other tunnels. Twilight emerged from a tunnel that was above and was being carried down to the platform. Percy and Nico both came from different tunnels, and were all placed on the platform, were more roots came down and pulled them upright, and Nico noticeably lost his sunglasses.

Twilight was brought next to Rainbow. Rainbow was so happy to see that Twilight was alright, but she didn't see see Spike anywhere. Percy and Nico were very aggressively trying to free themselves, but Twilight looked petrified.

None of them looked anymore cleaner than Rainbow did; they were all covered with dirty dust from the earth bath they all took coming down here. If Twilight had saw anything like what Rainbow saw a few seconds ago, than she would probably have nightmares for weeks about alone.

"Twilight! Oh boy I'm so happy you're okay." Rainbow smiled in relief. Twilight looked to her and managed a shaky smile.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rainbow, and all of you. But, I can't find Spike. Oh, I hope those...things didn't get him."

"I know he's okay," Rainbow tried to comfort. "And we will get out of here. We just got to..." The ruckus in the room finally calmed down, and silence filled the whole room. The surrounding plant men were still, like they were ready to make an action. The boys stopped squirming too. Rainbow's heart was pounding against her chest, it was so quiet the sound of a pencil dropping would be to startling to handle.

A very low hum rumbled the room. It didn't sound pleasing to the ears though—it sounded like a orchestra of tubas being played underwater. Rainbow looked over and saw more plant people on a higher level in the room using loud horns that were shaped like giant hermit crab shells.

The loud noise from the big instruments rumbled to stopped, and the last remaining echo bounced around the neighboring tunnels, then finally died down. The air lacked noise, until the scratching of a stone slab was sliding up on the wall in front of Rainbow and the others on the other end of the platform. A white light cast its rays on her and the other plant men in the room, who all knelt down as the slab opened. Rainbow heard some guy arguing with someone else, and he didn't sound very pleased.

"Honestly, Grosgrain, you're losing your signature taste, the coffee beans your growing are turning up stale and shriveled. Perhaps I should grow a better, and more efficient coffee plant." His strange chill voice exclaimed.

Another silhouette emerged from the light alongside the taller one, and his voice sounded much more squeakier and intimidated.

"M-My apologies, Sire, I am doing the best I can to make you the finest beans in the land. I promise, I will do better next batch." The figures walked into the room fully, and Rainbow saw their bodies fully. The tall one didn't look like most of the plant men she'd seen so far; his eyes were glowing a dark and thick green and were shaped like thin rings. His head looked like the base of a tree with thick ridges on the top of his chest, and he had green, stiff hair that looked like love grass done up into a kind of Mohawk. His torso was as sturdy as a tree trunk, and looked just as hard, with a brown cloak around himself.

His legs were a mishmash of bright flowery elements with thick grass binding together the calves and feet like a strong rope twined with grass to make strong legs. His upper arms looked like cacti, with sharp needles poking out on random points of his arms, with his lower arms resembling tree branches. And on top of his head was a crown of horned branches. And to top it, he wore a crown of thorns from a thorn bush on his head.

He had a handful of coffee beans in his branch-like hands, and was eating a few in his rigid mouth. The plant man next to him was a lot more hunched, and there was a clear reason why. On his back grew branches that was growing coffee beans, and they looked really heavy on him. His small white eyes pleaded mercy from the unimpressed crowned figurehead next to him.

"Pl...Please grant me another chance?" The coffee plant begged. The crowned guy swallowed down the handful of beans and shrugged.

"Gee, Grose, I suppose I could. But, I'm not really looking forward to another round of beans that I would consider to be _nuts_ by this point. Maybe you need more magnesium in your roots. When was the last serving you absorbed?"

"A long while ago, Sire, there is no more magnesium left in reserve." The coffee man stated bluntly.

"Ouch," The thorn head winced. "That could be a problem. Tell you what," He finished chewing and swallowed. "Go to my chamber and absorb several of my spare fig stashes until they're dry. But if I find that you sucked out more than I granted you, you're going in the furnace."

"Oh thank you Sire!" The coffee tree man bowed. "I will be your best coffee maker again! Thank you!"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, now get out of my face." The other flicked his hand. The coffee man stumbled away happily with the leaves on his back branches rustling back and forth. Once he left, the crowned tree man looked to his captives and pointed his thumb smugly at the stumbling tree man.

"Can you believe it? No more magnesium left in reserve. That would imply we have a problem in the works, and I haven't faced a problem since I was just a little stem." He laughed. Rainbow and her friends remained silent—silent and cross. His bark eyebrow rose. "Tough crowd tonight, eh?" He suddenly looked around to all the other plant men in the room that still remained bowing.

"Why are you all still sitting around?!" He clapped his branches. "We still got many orders to fill, so get cracking!" The plant men whistled in a chant and all left into the different tunnels, but a few still remained working on some other areas in the room.

Once the crowd was gone, the crowned guy looked to his captives with a confident grin that gave Rainbow shivers.

"I'm very impressed, my little flower, what a catch you brought before me today." He fiddled his branch fingers. A small figure came out from behind him, Alssharah came next to him with her head lowered.

"Thank you...my lord." She said quietly. The plant man rubbed his wooden chin while he gazed skeptically at the captives.

"Tell me, what do you bring to me this time?"

Alssahra raised her head. Sorrow and fear stained her green eyes that were already moist with tears. Rainbow's breath flew right out of her, she could almost feel the terror and in Alssahra's heart.

"Two human females; a male tarashik, and a male nychtes, my lord." She presented. The crowned plant man snickered.

"Good work, my little flower, very good work indeed." Her rubbed her back. Alssahra didn't look like she accepted the complement at all. She lowered her head again in shame.

"Ah yes, I smell numerous numbers profits heading my way." His green eyes darted at all of the captives in confidence. Nico growled.

"Who are you?" He sneered. His long and sharp ears twitched and moved around with all the noise going on in the tunnels. The plant man looked surprised.

"Ah yes! How could I be so rude?" He took off his crown of pointy thorns. "I am Zehrl, high chief of the flories." He spread his cactus branch arms out. His voice smooth and chill, like an adman's voice on a commercial. "And I know you've met my assistant, my dear Alssahra." Zehrl referred down to the girl next to him. Alssahra didn't look up. Zehrl shrugged. "Ah, she's still a little shy, but she'll grow out of it. Won't you?"

"Yes...my lord."

"Of course you will. Grow into a beautiful rose you will." He turned his attention to the captives. "Now then, lets get down to business." He put his arms behind his back.

"What do you want with us?" Twilight questioned. Zehrl smiled.

"It doesn't matter what I want, dear, its what the customer wants. I only hold the profits, and provide the goods."

"What..?"

"Allow me to explain; I imagine you're a bit overwhelmed at the moment, no?" He laughed. "My flories and I are a very busy bunch, and we've got a massive business to maintain, customers to keep happy, and shareholders to zip up. Believe me, shareholders are the hardest to keep satisfied. You should just hear them yourselves: _"Profits are never as high as our expectations, Zehrl!"_." Zehrl mimicked in a whiny voice.

"What is you're, "business",then?" Percy questioned.

"I provide rare and exclusive items that couldn't be provided by anyone else. Mind you, I'm talking the juicy and the pricey stuff."

"A black market?"

"I suppose you could call it that, but something so necessary shouldn't be called something so vulgar, boy." Zehrl huffed.

"And what exactly do your customers want?" Rainbow asked.

"Why, anything they ask for!" Zehrl answered. "Potions, weapons, medicines, slaves, whatever our customers want, we have to give it to them. For the right price, of course."

"Slaves?" Nico asked. "Now I just know you're a noble business partner." He sneered. Zehrl took that as a complement.

"Why thank you."

"Is that why you've captured us?" Twilight wondered nervously.

"It depends, whatever the desired customer wants of you. If no one wants you, then we'll have to resort to other options."

"Oh, let me guess, you're going to cut us up and eat us, aren't you?" Rainbow derided.

"By my mother's seeds, absolutely not!" Zehrl said distastefully. "Creatures of flesh and blood are way to hard and messy to devour, let alone absorb their energy. And lets face it, I don't have any real teeth, so that's not an option for the florie kind. But, if a customer wishes to eat you than we will carry out his or her demand."

Twilight gulped worryingly.

"Now," Zehrl continued. "In order to keep up with demands, we need a large work space. And what better way to acquire one than to make one yourself, underground! All the space, atmosphere, and minerals we need."

Percy didn't look anymore understanding.

"But, you're still plants. Don't you still need sunlight? Or is photosynthesis an art you just haven't mastered yet?"

Zehrl smirked smugly.

"We don't need to photosynthesize my dear boy, only lower forms of plants need to do that. Instead of making our own energy, we simply take what we need from other plants, by absorbing their stored energy. Its much quicker to restore ourselves that way."

Rainbow remembered what she saw before; other flories were rooted to the ground. She came to a stunning realization.

"That's why the forest above is wilting." Rainbow said. Every turned in surprise to her claim, but Zehrl smiled.

"Very good, girl, the woods is not only our base of operations, but also our feeding grounds. We were also lucky enough to be near a farm too, a lot of tasty vegetables for our picking. It's a shame their all gone though."

"There's a farmer moving away because of you," Twilight snarled in disgust. "You destroyed his lively hood, and he has nowhere to live now, no way to make a living."

"That's all his fault then," Zehrl shrugged unfazed. "His farm was in our path and he payed the price. Besides, he's old, what could he offer to us more than just food, it's not like he would be worth a profitable price either."

"You're horrible." Twilight growled.

"No need for hurtful words, girl, I'm a very busy florie. Which reminds me, time to examine my _items_."

Zehrl walked slowly by his captives and looking at each of them carefully, like browsing through items in a store. After Zehrl's terrible fingers brushed around Rainbow, he moved onto Twilight. Rainbow never wanted to pulverize anyone before, but after he was done feeling around Twilight, Rainbow's veins bulged.

" _You're mulch..."_ Rainbow growled under her breath. Alssahra distracted Rainbow from her target. Rainbow looked to her, and her anger quickly melted to guilt. Alssahra's eyes were on the verge of tears.

" _I'm so sorry."_ She whispered sadly. Rainbow gulped, she didn't know what to say to her. What could she say to her? It was clear that Alssahra was suffering under the influence by that flower-freak. What could she do to help Alssahra get out of here?

Rainbow's attention was turned back when Zehrl was done examining the guys.

"Now, what a couple of prizes I've scored right here!" Zehrl rubbed his branch hands together. "You," He turned to Percy, "With a young tarashik for the picking, who knows how high the demands will be. A kind like yours is hard to get these days, what with being violent and loyal. I don't understand why you would be so careless to leave your clan and travel with these fools, but hey, you're here now, and that's all that matters. I should start the bidding on you soon. And as for you," He turned to Nico. "What is this you got here?" Zehrl reached down and pulled out Nico's sheathed sword. The black blade reflected no contrast of light. Zehrl looked at the sword with wonder.

"Quite the impressive blade you have here, boy," He marveled at the black sword. "Curious, nychtes aren't known for crafting or even possessing such weapons. I guess you're not much of the savage beast I've known your kind to be." Zehrl began to feel the blade. He winced in pain as he touched it. The tip of his index branch dissolved into cold ash and the rest of his hand fallowed. Rainbow was just as surprised as Zehrl was, but he didn't seem moved by the fact his entire hand turned to dust.

"My," Zehrl looked at his shortened branch. "In all my time forging the best weapons from the finest metals, I have never seen a metal that makes this blade before. Tell me, boy, where is this metal found? I have to know!" He started to look excited, as his finger grew back. Nico hisses through his teeth.

"You wouldn't want to know..." Nico answered vaguely.

"Wonderful!" Zehrl looked even more excited. "It's that valuable, eh? Perfect. I know weapons made from this metal will be an exclusive from us. I think I'll keep you. I'll need your help to locate this metal." He twirled around the sword, Nico did not look happy at all.

Zehrl looked to Rainbow and Twilight. "Now, what to do with the ladies?" He tapped the hilt of the sword thoughtfully.

"You could give me your face, so I could punch a hole through that hallow head of yours." Rainbow threatened.

Zehrl grew a slimy grin. "Oh, I do love the fiery ones. Maybe you could be my entertainer; it can get a little dull around her sometimes." He turned to Twilight. "Now, you've got elegant features, a decent size, and a lovely voice. You'd make a fitting companion for whoever wants you."

Rainbow snapped. "You good for nothing sack of twigs!" Rainbow growled like a rabid animal. "I'll chop you into firewood before you can lay a finger on anyone." She felt her body heat up so much she thought her bonds would catch on fire, but the roots still held her in place. Zehrl just laughed.

"Oh yeah, you'll definitely fight for my amusement!" He turned back to face everyone. "But still, you are oddly pared. Tell me, Alssahra, why were they strolling through my woods?"

Alssahra gasped, but regrouped herself.

"Th—They were looking for missing pieces of a map, my lord. A map to the lost city of Akritai."

Zehrl's shifted from smug to awed in a matter of seconds. When he was done staring off into space, he turned to face the group.

"Akritai..." He said spaciously. He then started to smile. "And you say, missing pieces to a map?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now that you mention it, I do have items of that nature. The items you seek, that is." He stated. Rainbow remembered where the map was telling her to go, before Alssahra was forced to betray them. Rainbow was mostly correct; the missing pieces were under ground, but she never thought they'd be in the position of a crazed plant smuggler.

"So you've got what we were looking for?" Rainbow questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Zehrl gleamed. "Would you like to see them? It isn't very often someone stops by and asks me of my special trapping, or is even aware of its existence. Normally, I keep troves like this private. But, seeing as you are in my presence anyway, and know of its existence, I might as well at least show you them. You know, before you're all sold off, of course."

Zehrl crouched down to the ground. He held out his arms and his branch fingers extended outward and locked into the ground. The tips of his fingers turned a glowing green and it traveled up his arms until they reached his shoulders.

"Excuse me for one moment, please? Just allow let me locate it." Zehrl shifted and scrunched his face as he concentrated. A few seconds later, he grinned. "Bingo!" He exclaimed. The ceiling combusted and a pare of roots dangled as dust shook off from them. The roots were holding a small box, but it was hard to tell what it looked like at first.

Zehrl unhinged himself from the floor and his arms returned to his normal form.

"Here they are." Zehrl raised his hand, and the roots dropped the box for his grabbing. He presented the box in front of everyone. The missing pieces had to be in that little box that was no bigger than a jewelry box. The box itself was underwhelming, as the design was lined with images of rose gardens. Rainbow was suspicious of it; Zehrl didn't look or sound like the sort that would be into dainty things like this.

Rainbow looked up with an unimpressed scowl.

"That? That has the pieces? You sure you don't keep love notes in there or something?" She mocked.

Zehrl chuckled. "No, not this box. I have another box of my finest sonnets elsewhere."

"Sorry I asked..." Rainbow lowered her head in embarrassment for the creep. Zehrl opened the box, and what Rainbow saw mystified her. Three small shiny objects that looked like ram chips were kept in a red silky sleeve, safe and secure moving bouncing from around. Zehrl grinned.

"Fascinating trinkets, no?" He mused. "Awfully shiny. As tempting as it is, I cant dare to sell them. Alssahra here told me the importance these little things hold."

Alssahra lowered her head miserably. Zehrl looked like he realized something.

"That reminds me, before me and my flories came here to this land, I discovered little Alssahra safeguarding these. I wanted to know more about them, but her sisters were very quick to assault me. Calling me a menace to all life and the forest. Can you believe that? I wouldn't hurt a flytrap. Perhaps they didn't like me getting so close to their sister. But my flories eventually chased them out of the forest and set up shop here."

He looked over to Alssahra.

"But, I didn't chase all of them out. Alssahra wasn't so hostile towards me. So I took it upon myself to keep her under my wing as my assistant. She gets all the treatment the great chief does, such as myself." He boasted. Twilight looked like she just witnessed a plane crash.

"You kept her?" She asked. "She's separated from her family?"

Zehrl looked slightly offended.

"More or less," He admitted. "But she's better off with a proud figurehead than with her pansy family. Heh, pansy." He giggled. Rainbow saw Alssahra trying to maintain her expression, but she looked like she was quivering.

"Say," Zehrl lifted his branch finger. "If you are all looking for the pieces, then that must also mean you have the map as well." He concocted a jovial smile. "A trade off? You see my possession, I see yours? Does that sound fare?"

Rainbow sneered. "Right. It's not like you're going to just take it from us." She said sarcastically.

"Of course I will," Zehrl said. "What made you think otherwise?"

"Good luck, you don't even know where it is."

"Oh I know more than you think, girl," Zehrl assured. "For one, I can smell it. When you're a being that feeds off of the resources in the ground you get a keen sense for detecting metals as well. That's why we're so rich you know." He wavered snobbishly. "And that's why I can tell the object in the purple one's bag matches the same signature as these pieces here."

Twilight's face strained. "W-What?" She hesitated. Zehrl snapped his fingers and one of the roots around Twilight grew and raided her bag. It pulled out the map and tossed it to Zehrl, he caught it with his wooden palm. He held it in front of himself with a very satisfied smile.

"At last," He chuckled in ambition. "Now these pieces have a purpose other than being shiny display items." Zehrl shook out the pieces into his hand. He raised them to the map to examine what would happen. As Rainbow predicted, nothing happened.

Zehrl frowned. "Drat, I was hoping they would sync automatically. That's how all of these magical items usually work."

Rainbow smirked, she knew Zehrl was clueless on how to insert the pieces. But she knew how, but at the same time she also didn't like knowing how. This might be an opportunity to get out.

"Because you're doing it wrong, Twigs." She announced his lack of knowledge.

Zehrl turned to her. "Am I now?" He raised his wooden eyebrow.

"It's a little more complicated than that. You've got acorns in your head?"

"No. I just cleaned them out yesterday." He replied bluntly. He crept closer to her. "I don't suppose you would demonstrate the insertion of these, wouldn't you?"

Rainbow smiled, she knew how she would do away with this creep. "Sure pal, I'd love too." Rainbow accepted. The others strained their faces, urging Rainbow not to continue with this. But she didn't acknowledge them. "Only, if you would let me and my friends go." She proposed. Zehrl stuttered.

"What?" His smiled twitched. "But, you are in my custody. And surly If I loosen your restrictions by even the smallest amount, than your odds of escaping are very likely."

Rainbow snickered.

"Small price to pay, mac." She shrugged with stiffness. Zehrl looked perplexed. Rainbow was anticipating the answer she wanted. Without a word said, the roots started loosening their grip on her until she was finally free. Rainbow stretched like she would before a game.

"Ah, much better." She stretched her stiffened self. Zehrl slowly gave Rainbow the map, his expression didn't look happy with the sight of her being freed. Rainbow accepted his return.

"Lets see, what do we have here..?" She felt around the map, looking for a place to insert the pieces. Of course, she already knew how, but she was only stalling. Because, as quiet as a mouse, Spike was tip-toeing his way across the platform from a tunnel. He was making his way towards Percy. Twilight was trying her best not to cry out in joy for his return, and Nico was watching Zehrl in case he would turn. But Rainbow wasn't worried, she had Zehrl right where she wanted him.

Rainbow gestured around to by Spike more time. But Zehrl's expression grew more impatient. Rainbow tapped her chin.

"This is more tricky than I thought," She said. "Say, you don't have a vice in this hoarders' haven do you? I need a better grip if I want—" Zehrl grabbed the back of Rainbow's head and held Nico's sword up to her throat. Everyone's faces were shocked, Alssahra held her hands to her mouth. Rainbow didn't move, her chest heaved with heavy breathing while Zehrl's green eyes punctured her soul.

 _"I am not gullible as you might think, girl,"_ His voice scratched like chips of wood against another. _"I grow impatient for your childish games. You are my property until I say otherwise. Now open it, or the tumbleweeds won't be the only things that will roll these halls._ " The tip of the black sword poked her throat. It was so cold. So cold it spread through her body and she shivered. Zehrl backed away and stared her down with the sword at ready.

Rainbow scowled back, her easy approach didn't fly with this guy. Without looking down, she solved the combination on the sphere and inserted the three ships inside three slots individually. The divots and openings glowed a soft blue—the map had been restored fully.

Zehrl smiled, and swiped the map from Rainbow. "Excellent," He said. "Thank you." The roots came to life, they grabbed Rainbow and trapped her again. Rainbow shook with rage.

"You scummy little splinter." Rainbow gritted her teeth.

"You will learn to call me 'master' in a very short while." Zehrl said. He turned to the rest of the others. "Now then, as for the rest of you, your time for auction will begin as soon as I see where this thing will lead me. Akritai..." He said spaciously, holding the map in front of himself. "Imagine all of the things that might have been left forgotten: all the riches, trinkets, and priceless artifacts I can acquire. I will be richer than I can ever have dreamed of."

Percy raised his head, with contained smirk. "Sounds like a big win for you, Chief, but you've got one problem though."

Rainbow looked, Spike wasn't nibbling off the ties anymore. Zehrl looked very annoyed with him.

"And what makes you assume that, tarashik?" He twitched. As fast as he broke free, a faint glowing bronze sword erupted from the roots that Percy was trapped in and he thrusted it upward, slicing the roots into broken sticks.

Percy broke free, and bolted towards the captor with his sword. Zehrl had the eyes of a deer that was in front of a moving car. He dropped the map, and Alssahra dashed away. With a leap, Percy slashed down. Zehrl was very slow to counter-act; he blocked Percy's first attack, but Percy bashed Nico's sword out of Zehrl's grasp and he fell to the floor. He gazed up helplessly at the lingering escapee.

"Guards! Help! It's loose!" He was vigorously backing away with his hands and pleaded mercy. In his episode of panic, he wasn't paying attention to where he was backing up. He tumbled off the edge and descended down the abyss shrieking like a goat.

The guards did show up very late, but they saw the situation well enough to act. Three flories with rusty spears. Percy slashed the first plant man in half and disintegrated into gold dust. The other two shoved their spears trying to corner him, but Percy made mowed them down, down off the edge.

After that little tussle, Percy wasted no time. He carefully sliced the roots off of everyone, cutting through like warm butter. Once Rainbow was freed, she almost wanted to hug him.

"That was beyond awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "Where in the world did you get that thing?! I didn't see you carry a sword!"

Percy looked around back at her like he didn't catch what she said. The glowing sword then morphed into a bronze pen. Rainbow gasped.

"That was a sword? How do you fit a whole sword into a pen!"

Percy rolled his eyes awkwardly.

"It's a little hard to explain," He said.

"That was way cooler than what you did to Dumb-Bell!" Rainbow punched his shoulder. Percy rubbed it like it hurt. Twilight twirled Spike around squealing happily.

"Oh Spike, I'm so happy you're okay!" She picked him up and hugged him. "How did you get past the other flories?"

"I don't know, but I think I was too small to be noticed." Spike guessed.

"I don't care how," Twilight sighed shakily. "I'm just so relived you're safe. I thought I lost you."

"I won't be going away that easily, Twi," Spike licked her cheek. Nico swayed his way over with and reclaimed his sword. His claw scratched the edge of the blade looking very agitated.

"You chipped it." Nico grumbled at Percy. Percy shrugged uncomfortably.

"What else was I supposed to do? I had to at least get it away from him."

"Now's not the time for arguing," Twilight interjected. "Luckily, we've got the pieces of the map. Now we can find our way to Akritai!"

"But we better get out of this hole first," Nico gazed around, putting the sword back in his scabbard.

Faint whimpering could be heard from behind the stone collum. Rainbow turned around and took a look. Rainbow peaked around, and Alssahra was curled up with her arms up. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please, don't hurt me," She begged helplessly. "I never wanted to do this to all of you. I... I was only..."

Rainbow helped her up, feeling even more terrible that she lashed at her earlier now seeing her like this.

"Hey, it's no biggie. We're out now. We know this wasn't by your will."

Alssahra's tearful eyes looked at the former prisoners that had forgiven her.

"Yes, you might be out now," Alssahra sniffed. "B-But Chief Zehrl won't be so forgiving about this."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow chuckled. "Percy here just turned him to lumber by now. I doubt Zehrl will do much right n-"

A foghorn-like howl rumbled the whole network of caves around. It was so powerful it rattled their bones. Alssahra's misery melted to terror.

"The alarm!" She panicked. "They'll be coming for all of you!" Without much talk, Alssahra grabbed Rainbow's hand. "All of you, I'll help you escape, fallow me quick!" She ordered. Everyone found little reason not too, despite Alssahra had led them into this in the first place.

* * *

Running through a damp and musty tunnel, overtaken by multi-colored vines going off into different tunnels along the way, dozens of confused flories stood in confusion while everyone ran past them. They were probably slow on the update that their leader fell off a cliff. Either way, Rainbow hoped they stayed misinformed until they made it out.

Alssahra ran much faster than Rainbow, which just mortified the heck out of Rainbow.

"Hey, where are we even going?" Rainbow huffed as she tried to catch up.

"We're almost there. The central terminal, it has a path to the surface. You'll have a chance to escape."

"What about you?" Twilight veered her way up. "You cant stay here with them. We have to get you back to your family."

Alssahra shook her head sadly.

"No, you don't understand, I can't leave this land."

"How come?" Percy wondered. "You mean you can't leave it while you're on the land? Or beneath it?"

"Both," Alssahra said. "I'm trapped here with that _monster_. He owns my oath."

"Your oath?" Nico winced. "An oath to what?"

"It isn't important," Alssahra denounced. "We're almost there!" The tunnel had soon ended, and a large complex emerged. The ceiling was at least six stories high with a network of stone bridges and tunnels zigzagged all over the place. But this looked like it was a work area; so many things were going on that Rainbow couldn't tell what all the flories were doing. Most likely making awful things to sell off to desperate buyers looking to by things—and 'slaves' of all things.

More abyss stretched below, it was another chamber with a hot pink glow could be seen. Rainbow was really getting troubled by how much the flories have control over this place.

' _How big is this place?'_ Rainbow awed in disbelief. _'It's not even a question on how this land got in such bad shape, but, I would never think it would be, THIS, bad...'_ Unfortunately, the flories around them did get the alarm, and took alarming notice to the escapees. The group stopped, and were slowly being backed towards the wall. Flories began to stop whatever in the world they were doing and they started to swarm them—jumping off from ledges and then rolled upright. Twilight picked up Spike and backed up.

"We're trapped!" Twilight cried. Percy and Nico barged their way in front, pulling out their weapons.

"But not helpless." Percy said. He clicked the bronze watch on his left wrist and it sprawled out into a shield. Rainbow ignored the fact they all might became plant food and cheered with excitement.

"Totally awesome!" She hollered. She quickly remembered their dire situation and then took cation of the plant men approaching them. The surrounding flories hissed and whistled in furry while they shuffled towards the two with the swords. Percy gestured an aggressive move and the flories backed away keeping their distance from the glowing sword. Nico did the same.

Out on a cliff a few feet away, grunts and groans made their way up another pit a few feat away, and Zehrl popped up from the abyss. Zehrl emerged grunting in frustration—his arms and legs extending a yard as he pulled himself out. Once the other flories noticed him, they all shuffled away quickly to make room for their chief.

Percy and Nico tensed their armed selves when they locked eyes with the _weed_. Zehrl didn't look too injured, but seeing how quickly his hand grew back it wouldn't be that surprising. Amongst his florie minions, Zehrl mockingly laughed like a maniac.

"Well done, my little flower," He drew his attention to Alssahra. "You've teased our captives with freedom, only to leave them to the dismay of my flories outnumbering them." He grinned. He raised his wooden finger. "Come by my side." He requested. Alssahra hid behind Twilight in fear of Zehrl. Zehrl twitched, looking confused by Alssahra's refusal. "Do as you're told, Alssahra. Now." Zehrl ordered more fiercely. She didn't comply.

"She's coming with us." Percy declared. Alssahra didn't take well to Percy's proposition.

" _W-What? No, you cant..."_ Alsshara shivered as she tried to hide from her _former_ master.

"Alssahra..?" Zehrl asked softly. "Come. Now." He ordered again, his quiet tone turned more angry. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Zehrl's temper exploded, bouncing around the cavern walls. Surrounding flories shuddered away from him in fear. Zehrl's scrunched face was just as friendly as a thorn bush—his ringed eyes glowed even greener, and looked even more demonic. Alssahra miserably emerged and proceeded over to receive her punishment. Percy waved his sword to block her from leaving.

Zehrl held a conflicted open mouth. His face hardened with a fierce scowl.

"You ungrateful skelpie..." Zehrl muttered with fire in his eyes. "Very well, if you don't appreciate my wisdom and hospitality, than consider yourself cast out. Along with the rest of _them_."

Alssahra was on the verge of crying. Rainbow almost wondered if this was a smart choice, if they didn't make it out of this, Alssahra will parish for choosing. Either way, she would be better off not being in the presence of that shriveled dandelion any day, but was that good to lean towards?

Rainbow was ready to take on all of those flower freaks if she had to, but Rainbow's acts of bravery felt like they were being dwarfed by the two guys with swords in front of her.

Zehrl began to rise—his limbs extended and climbed up onto a higher level of the cavern. The flories on the level moved away from him. Zehrl's limbs retracted to normal size. He gazed down at the escapees, he looked even more powerful from above. He crossed his arms and sneered as he looked down below.

"If you all want freedom, just try to claim it." He boomed. Percy and Nico readied for whatever would happen next. Then, Zehrl gave the word to his flories. "Mow them down." He commanded. The flories whistled and charged at the escapees. Twilight tried to cover for Alssahra. Percy and Nico charged at the flories. Rainbow was stumped at what to do at first, but, it seemed like the boys had things covered.

They were a little overwhelmed at first—many were scratching at Percy's watch shield and trying to run him and Nico down, but the weapons the flories were using were like pool noodles compared to the arsenal Rainbow's monster friends packed.

Their combat tactics were way more strategically skilled in comparison to the stumbling plant men. The flories did have a major assortment of weaponry and were much larger in numbers, but they hardly looked like the knew what they were doing with all of it. They were just kind of swinging in the air hoping it would scare the attackers away from them. They've probably made nothing but weapons all their short plant lives, but they were struggling on how to even use them.

With much effort, Percy and Nico started pushing the flories back before they could advance forward, with surprisingly strong force. Percy slashed and blocked the flories's attacks with his shield and sword, slicing the surprised flories, then they combusted into gold dust. Nico's sword cut through them, as their bodies started to shrivel and turn brown. Soon, they became dry ash. The other flories that weren't chopped onions yet started to take notice of their situation, and started running away—climbing up walls to higher levels and retreating down to lower levels. Zehrl was very unhappy with this.

"Fools! What are you doing?! Finish them!" He barked, pointing his branch finger at the escapees. The flories didn't fallow through on his order—they all dropped their weapons retreated, but some still stayed behind still watching. Zehrl grimaced, he looked like he wanted to punch someone. "Fine! Cower away you fools! I will deal with these pests myself." He announced, catching the attention of flories still running away. Percy and Nico both adjusted sights to their new opponent. Zehrl jumped down into the pile of weapons left behind by the retreating flories.

Zehrl knelled down, and his hands grew over and consumed with his weapons of choice. He stood upright, and possessed a long ax in one arm and a spiky mace in another. He looked towards Percy and Nico with an insane glare.

"All is well and good, I've battled hooligans back in my younger days. It will be good to bring out the inner warlord in me again."

"We've heard enough of your smart-talk, dirt face. Come and show us what you're _really_ made out of." Percy instigated. Zehrl snickered, then lowered his tone.

"With pleasure." Zehrl cooed with a crazy grin. Zehrl charged at them swirling his mace around. He slammed his mace down at Percy's shield and sparks flew. He crossed his ax-arm at Nico and he was knocked aside by the shaft. Rainbow had little opportunity to watch the fight, because more flories started to muster bravery.

They were coming towards her and Twilight. Rainbow acted and picked up a rusty spear left behind by the other flories. She poked it at the incoming flories. Rainbow wasn't familiar with combat, but she was no-less tough; she jabbed the spearhead aggressively and the flories fell over or backed away.

Rainbow whacked the flories shuffling towards her friends. Backing and picking them off one-by-one. Rainbow was starting to feel her blood boil—now she was already feeling the fighting spirit in her. She did practice fencing in the past, but she dropped it because it required consideration for the other opponent. A cocky grin formed while she slurred plant related insults at the flories coming to hurt her friends. However, she was starting to become reckless with her fighting-streak; she went so far as to stab the spear right through the chest cavity of a florie. The plant man itself was far from dead—the spear was stuck inside the monster.

The florie looked up, and its blank face and beady eyes fixed on Rainbow. It tugged backwards and pulled Rainbow towards a pit that led down to a lower chamber. Refusing the fate of a pancake, Rainbow kicked the florie off, and it fell off the cliff with the spear still stuck in it's chest, crying as it fell.

Twilight had a better motive than Rainbow's at the moment, she grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small pocket in the wall. They squeezed inside, and the flories who were still trying to climb up from the abyss nearby didn't notice them, but instead decided to watch their chief fight Rainbow's friends instead.

Rainbow watched her friends in trouble and she fumed—Zehrl was a surprisingly tough cookie compared to the rest of the flories. Rainbow almost ran towards Zehrl without a plan at all until Twilight kept her inside.

Alssahra's cry woke Rainbow from her zone.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She sobbed into Twilight's arm. Twilight tried to sooth her the best she could, but even she looked very worried. Spike whined sadly.

"No, none of it was. You were forced too."

"But I allowed him to do all of this!" Alssahra cried. "I... I did this to my home. I allowed Zehrl and the flories to come to my family's sacred forest. He didn't seem so horrible then, but I should have known better that he was this evil." She sniffed. "My forest is dying, my family is exiled, and I let that maniac steal the treasure we were supposed to watch over."

"The missing map pieces. You were guarding them." Rainbow readdressed. Alssarha nodded.

"Yes. Me and my family have been guarding the map's missing components ever since the great and wise magician, Starswirl, had left our realm before the dark times fell."

 _Dark times..._ Among all the noise and chaos happening outside, Rainbow remembered the same verse that the voice said when she first heard it, and mentioned dark times would be coming _again_. All the more mystery that Rainbow didn't realize she was solving. Twilight looked well more interested with what Alsshara was saying.

"Starswirl the Bearded?!" She gasped.

"So you know of his works?" Alssahra asked.

"Believe me, he's my idol! Then he really was here! Have you met him?"

"I wasn't born yet," Alssahra shook her head. "My family has been guarding the map parts ever since he left them behind. For what reason, I am not sure. But I failed my family, I was supposed to protect the map's parts, but I let that monster manipulate me into selling myself to him. He has restricted my ability, unable to resist his commands. He makes me trap unsuspecting mortals and selling them into slavery, or for his own enjoyment—I can't restore my forest because of his florie subjects, they are draining the forest's resources for themselves. I am powerless against him."

"By the watchful and regal Dulkion, why wont you both just die?!" Zehrl roared in anger, interrupting Alssarha's confession. Everyone turned to see what happened. Zehrl was backed up and was being mobbed by Percy and Nico, who only looked mildly hurt.

"Hey, I may be whatever this creature is," Percy panted. "But it doesn't mean I can't still keep up a fight."

"You may be more profound than I thought; most takashiks I've heard of don't fight with such clean weapons, and such _clean_ behavior. I must admit, you all caught me off guard. But I won't fall to such nimble children, you will feel the might of Zehrl!" He charge and swung his long ax sideways while his arms extended, knocking both Nico and Percy off the ledge and into the lower levels. Zehrl hurried in after them.

Rainbow didn't even think, she sprinted towards the ledge on autopilot.

"Rainbow wait!" Twilight called. Rainbow ignored her, despite how commanding she sounded. Rainbow barged through by-standing flories and grabbed a floating-peddled one that was over over the edge just watching the fight descend.

Rainbow grabbed the vine-like legs of the florie and she dragged herself and the florie down. It whaled in confusion as it and its load tumbled out of control downwards. By this point, Rainbow came back to reality and realized exactly what idiotic thing she just did. She hung on and tried to hope that she would fall, she was wrong. The florie gained control and swung its legs, sending Rainbow falling down the cavern.

She tried to grab a glowing vine in hopes that she could cling to it. She did grab _a_ vine, but it was already close enough to the ground that she landed very painfully on her side and skidded across the stone floor.

She regrouped herself and looked around her surroundings, and saw that she was in another chamber—lit with glowing hot-pink vines all over the walls and roof.

This was a different kind of room with vines glowing hot-pink and was also basketball gym sized: all across the large space was an assortment of tables and beakers, with crazy looking and colorful stuff in them. The room almost looked like the school science lab, but if it was redecorated into a love tunnel's burned up relative. There were also streams of water coming down from the ceiling next to an assortment of hot torches, anvils, and tables. Possibly indicating a forge to make weapons in.

Percy and Nico were well already fighting Zehrl; they knocked over tables of colorful liquid and rampaged through surprised flories who were working. They all scrambled around in terror. All the sound of clanging and scraping metal ringed in Rainbow's ears. This kind of noise and chaotic atmosphere was very foreign to her, almost overwhelmingly. She wasn't used to this. This wasn't some big sports championship she was accustomed and good at, this was real fighting, and living creatures could die, and several did. As much as Rainbow thought herself to be fearless, this really was frightening for her.

Rainbow felt like she had to help her friends somehow. She ran towards the fight with no real aim in mind on how to help them. Nico flew around and slashed down at Zehrl, making him open to Percy's attacks. Before Rainbow could figure out how to possibly aid them, Zehrl literally blew up.

"Enough! You little mongrels!" His chest burst open and a cloud of blinding pollen knocked Nico out of the air and fell onto Percy, causing him to fall and drop his sword.

While they tried to get back up, Zehrl quickly limped away to one of the tables that weren't smashed yet from their brawl. He picked up a beaker with green liquid in it, a rotten smile etched itself on his bark-chipped face.

Up to no good he was, Rainbow bolted for him. She came right behind him and tried to tackle from behind, his head turned one-hundred-and eighty-degrees and saw her coming. In mid jump, while Rainbow was distracted, and completely grossed out, Zehrl swung his arm and slammed her down with an extended hand.

Rainbow struggled to get free, but Zehrl began to crack up. He twisted his body around to correct his neck.

"Rainbow!" Percy and Nico were charging at Zehrl, but soon stopped when Zehrl held the green beaker up to them in intimidation.

"Back away, beasts! One false move and your friend is fertilizer!"

They back away with little hesitation, though still armed and ready to fight. Rainbow struggled. Zehrl drew his eyes to her and smiled maniacally.

"You must know by now that I am never without resources, girl," Zehrl exasperated. "And let me make this clear, you've caused me enough trouble. I have a more fitting sentence than slavery for all of you now. You all will face a flaming oblivion." He finished with a very shaky laugh. He raised his head and arm, and began to drink down the potion. Green liquid trickled down his face and body.

A florie that was running by stopped and turned to his chief, with horror struck in his small eyes. Surprisingly, it could actually speak, but not that well.

"Boss!.. No!.. V-Very dangerous!" It warned. Zehrl didn't listen. Zehrl gagged and heaved heavily from the downing—liquid still fresh on his face. Zehrl suddenly gagged, clenching his hand to his chest. His face contorted and flinched in pain. He dropped the beaker, then he fell to the floor on a knee, releasing Rainbow from his grasp. The florie ran away screaming. Thinking it had a good idea, Rainbow scattered away from Zehrl as far as she could, so did Percy and Nico.

Zehrl groaned; his vocals deepened in pitch, and he started to shake violently. His body began to shift and grow; his arms and legs grew at an alarming rate. His thorn crown slid off his still-growing head, his cloak ripped apart into rags as his body expanded. His face drooped and sank with his growing body. He was growing so tall he half-way reached the ceiling.

Rainbow couldn't believe what she was seeing, she really was considering that she might be in horror movie after all. Her heart skipped at least three beats when she saw the finished result; Zehrl was hardly recognizable, his face hardly resembled the florie chief she already came to know. His limbs were out of size and proportion—with a limb being bigger than another. His stiff love grass hair grew longer until it reach his mid-back so he looked like a really ugly surfer dude. And he was now at least twenty-feat tall.

Zerhl groaned and gargled in his new monstrous form. He turned and looked down towards Rainbow—his body creaked and popped as he moved around. His glowing green eyes had a yellowish tint to them now. He groaned in frustration, which sounded like a choir of bears singing.

"Drat, that was the wrong potion," His deeper voice rumbled. Almost every florie evacuated out of the room once Zehrl turned into that abomination. "Figures, I'll just have to try out fire breath another time." He slowly rose—his legs were enormous, like monstrous jungle vines that were twined into bridge supports. Zehrl's gargantuan body almost rose to the ceiling.

Zehrl stomped around adjusting to his weight gain of ten tons. His huge jaw crooked a twisted smile.

"At any rate, killing you all will still be just as enjoyable." He locked his sights towards Rainbow. "Lets see you make a fool out of me now, girl—my face will be the one to bring you to an end."

Rainbow was still fairly petrified, but she couldn't help to chuckle at the irony.

"Yeah, too bad it had to be the _ugliest_ part of you. And from the looks of it, that face just got even uglier." She cocked a smile. Zehrl's branches snapped.

"That's it, you're bean paste!" Zehrl roared. He raised his arm and a thick stream of vines twirled their way straight towards Rainbow. Rainbow ducked under a table and the vines punctured a hole in the wall Rainbow was next to. Hearing Zehrl coming closer, Rainbow looked up and the disfigured giant florie stomping towards her while his arm retracted. Nico swooped up and slashed Zehrl in the neck. Zehrl yelled in pain while chips of bark and wood fell to the floor. Zehrl had new targets—he veered his sights to Nico and Percy. Percy raised his defenses as Zehrl changed direction.

Rainbow got out from under the table and stared at this situation. Percy ran around and under the hulking plant-giant, slashing at his legs. Nico flew around doing the same to Zehrl's upper body, trying to lure him away. Rainbow panicked slightly in frustration—she had to help her friends beat this monster, but how could she possibly contribute? She had no weapons, nor had any experience using any.

Rainbow desperately skimmed over beakers of potions that weren't broken or spilled over yet. She was tempted to use one of them, but she literally had no idea what they would do to her. Heck, if Zehrl couldn't tell the difference between the one he was looking for and the one he got already, why risk it? The flories must have been making so much of this kind of stuff that Zehrl couldn't keep track of them all.

Rainbow gazed back at her friends struggling to beat back the monster. Rainbow let out a frustrated groan, she really didn't know what to do. She never felt so powerless to help people she cared about. Rainbow started hopping over tables to see if she could help in anyway, but she had doubts she could help at all.

' _Don't be reckless, Rainbow Dash, calm yourself.'_ A familiarly proud voice rang in her head. Rainbow stopped and looked around for the voice. When she found nothing around, she grunted in anger.

"Now's not the time for shady advise, guy! My friends are in trouble!"

' _I can very well see that,'_ The man's voice sassed. ' _But you can turn the tides of this battle. You have the power to do so.'_

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she still made her way to the fight.

"Power? What power? I don't have any power. Come back again when you've got a real solution." Rainbow ordered.

' _You do have power, Rainbow, unearth it from yourself.'_

"Yeah, is it as easy as you're making it sound?"

' _Rainbow, listen to me, you bare a fraction of magic from the Elements of Harmony. The Element of Loyalty. Even without the other elements present, you still posses its magic. Use it.'_

"I really wish I knew what you were talking about, and also know how to use it. What's loyalty going to do anyway? It doesn't dissolve someone with my mind? That would be really helpful."

' _No, it doesn't do that,'_ The voice admitted. _But it is a part of you. It lies within your heart. I've told you this before, you must protect the ones you care about to harvest your ability. Your love for them will fuel you, and then you can unlock the magic that resides within you.'_

Rainbow wondered about that, then she remember she was about to get stepped on by Zehrl. She leaped out of the way and groaned.

"It all comes back to love, eh?" She shook her head. "How the heck am I supposed to _harvest_ my ability anyway? What does it even do?"

' _You've had a taste of what it can do. A little more than a week ago. Don't you remember?'_

Rainbow did remember. The one night that had reunited herself with her friends. And one other...

"The fall formal," Rainbow said. "The night I grew pony ears and tail? And wings too?"

' _Precisely,'_ The voice confirmed. ' _The moment when you truly reunited with your friends. Your loyalty to them was restored_ _—_ _your friendship was stronger than Sunset Shimmer's corrupted power. You can still use it, Rainbow, use your power to stop this tyrant.'_

"How the heck do you know all of this?" Rainbow questioned. "Are you stalking me?"

' _Stalking...'_ The man sounded very unimpressed. ' _No, I am not. But stay focused, I will explain more to you in due time. But right now, I say you have other things to worry about.'_

Rainbow just dodged a flying chuck of rock thrown by Zehrl. She brushed herself off.

"No kidding," Rainbow huffed. "How do I stop Zehrl? He's way to big, I don't think wrestling with him is a reasonable option."

' _Let your magic flourish, Rainbow Dash, you are strong...'_

Rainbow could feel the voice's presence leaving her. Rainbow rubbed her head and groaned in annoyance. How could she stop Zehrl? Before she could complain, Nico landed right besides her painfully with his wings sprawled out. His sword clanged a few feet away.

"Oh jeez! Nico, are you okay, dude?" She scrambled over to him to help him up. Nico shrugged off her aid.

"I'm just fine!" He snapped, refusing her help. He got back up and stared at the giant Zehrl who was struggling to catch Percy. "It looks like we'll need a little help."

"You can say that again," Rainbow agreed. "How can I help?"

"I was referring to something else." He said, looking to the ground. "I just hope I can still do it."

"Can do what?"

Nico ignored her. He crouched to the ground and lied his palms down on the floor. He closed his eyes; his arms started shaking and he gritted his sharp teeth. Rainbow was really confused as to what Nico was up to, but her wonder turned to complete shock as a skeletal claw emerged from the ground and grabbed her boot.

She yelped in surprise and fell backwards, scrambling away in fear. An animated skeleton of a small animal with a missing jaw climbed out of the hole. It turned it's skull towards the plant giant and began charging towards him. Rainbow also noticed chunks of rock and dust starting to fall from the ceiling. Undead skeletons of various creatures started clawing and falling out from the ceiling and the walls. Zehrl began to notice this and looked up. And to his surprise, animated skeletons began falling and climbing up him—biting, scratching and clawing at the giant. Zehrl roared in frustration as he tried to shake and scrape off the undead attackers. Percy took this opportunity to step aside and let the undead take care of this.

Rainbow couldn't speak, now this really did turn into a horror movie. She turned to Nico, who had his head in his palm looking exhausted.

"Did you just summon zombies?!" Rainbow pointed a shaky finger to them in terrified awe. Nico didn't look like he had much energy to talk.

"You could...say...that," He said drowsily. "I've done the best I could do, but it made any real difference. I don't know how else to beat this guy."

"Me neither, pal," Rainbow admitted. "But if you can reanimate the dead, than maybe I could think of—"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight's voice called from behind. Rainbow looked and her spirits broke the bell off the strength test game in her chest. Twilight, Spike and Alssahra were both running her way. They stopped before they could fully meet up, and looked in complete shock at what was happening behind Rainbow.

"What is that?!" Spike gasped in horror. Rainbow pointed her thumb behind her.

"That _was_ Zehrl," Rainbow said. "Long story short, he's big now and we don't know how to stop him."

"Chief Zehrl is insane..." Alssahra said. " What has he done to himself?"

"And are those skeletons?!" Twilight saw the undead fighting Zehrl.

"Yeah, they're skeletons." Rainbow said bluntly. Nico tried to stand, but he struggled. Alssahra came to his side.

"Mr. Angelo, you are drained of consciousness. Let me help you." She offered sincerely.

"No... Let me..." Nico lost the will to protest when Alssahra's arms started glowing a warm green. She applied pressure on him and her energy was seeping onto Nico, making him more conscious. Rainbow was confused.

"What are you doing?" She tensed.

"Alssahra is using her power," Twilight explained. "She is a nature spirit. She's healing him."

"It is what nature does," Alssahra said. "It cares for all living things, it heals and nourishes them. The forest above used to be green and prosperous, me and my family kept it that way for centuries until...well, you know what happened."

Percy jogged tiredly towards them, almost dragging the tip of his sword on the dirt ground.

"Glad to see the gangs' back together," He sighed with a tired smile. "How's he doing?" He looked at Nico, who was slowly rising again.

"Like I just got out of bed," Nico said, picking up his black sword. Zehrl continued to roar and stomp around as undead animals swung around on his elongated love grass hair and digging into his body. Twilight bit her lip with concern.

"I suppose that was you who summoned those things?"

"Yes," Nico replied. "But hopefully they will keep him distracted until we can get out of here."

Rainbow caught Zehrl grabbing one of the skeletons off his broading shoulder and tossing it aside, it smashed into pieces on impact. Rainbow winced in worry.

"You might want to look more into that..." Rainbow pointed. Zehrl slammed himself against the wall, shattering the bones of the skeletons. Once Zehrl was starting to get the better of Nico's reinforcements, everyone started backing away.

"You know what? Why don't we just leave now?" Spike suggested. With a silent comply, everyone took his advice and began running towards the vines to climb up to the higher levels. Rainbow naturally ran faster than everyone else, so she didn't realize she had left them in the dust. But a phrase did stop her from running.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME! THESE TUNNELS WILL BE YOUR GRAVES!" Zehrl's thunderous voice shook the caverns. Rainbow took a brief glance back and saw that Zehrl had ripped a huge chunk of rock out of the wall. He lifted it over his head and through it at her friends.

It was at this moment Rainbow felt something churn inside her. To her, time started to slow down as the massive rock the size of a van was crooning towards her friends while they turned in surprise of the massive object heading their way. Rainbow's nerves tensed when she charged at the flying rock. She ran in front of her friends and got in front of the rock.

With one swift swing of her fist, she slammed the rock. It shattered to pieces, fallowed by the sound of a sonic boom. The remains scattered everywhere around her and her friends with a gust of wind brushing from the force of the impact being halted. When the dust settled, Rainbow still had her fist clenched, seemingly getting tighter the longer she stared at Zehrl, whose confident smile slowly faded.

"That... That's impossible!" He stuttered in surprise, backing away. Rainbow's hardened scowl lifted, she just realized what she just did. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed. That strange twinge she had on her back a little more than a week ago had returned in the familiar pare. She looked to her back in worry for what she was about to see, and she guessed right.

Two blue feathery wings had sprouted on her back. As if the added limbs were natural, she could dependably move them without any trouble or problems, like she always had them. Rainbow fully turned around to her friends, who couldn't speak after the thing that just happened in front of them. But words didn't need to express just how awe struck they were.

Feeling all eyes on her, she turned around and rubbed her head nervously, only to discover that two furry equine ears had appeared and had replaced her normal ones.

"Well, uh...better late than never, right?" Rainbow let out a dry laugh. Percy was the first to react by narrowing his sharp brow and squinting his eyes skeptically.

"What..." He said blankly. Zehrl stomped the floor again and got everyone's attention.

"Your ability to shatter boulders with such small hands is impressive, but it's hardly enough to save you." He boomed. He began stomping his way over to them. Rainbow's tail swished (the tail she just discovered she had again). Percy and Nico readied their weapons again. Rainbow flapped her wings and began to hover over them. Zehrl's over-sized jaw smiled.

"Interesting. What a change in pace. Perhaps you do have hidden potential." He mused. Rainbow balled her fist in angst. Twilight bravely came forward.

"You have already lost, Zehrl!" She pointed. "I've seen this happen before. The magic of friendship will for sure be you biggest blunder!" Percy and Nico looked at her like she just said something insane. Rainbow rubbed her forehead—she really wished Twilight didn't make that awesome breakthrough of hers sound so cheesy. Zehrl blinked his bright eyes and laughed so hard it shook the room.

"Friendship?!" He bellowed. "That is the worst claim I've ever heard. You have got to be joking!"

Rainbow flew up to him. "Yeah, she is," She huffed. "And here's the punchline!" She corked her fist, a small flick of light ignited on her fingers, and slammed him straight up from under the chin, sending him flying backwards into a dozen drums of liquid. They all smashed and dumped all over Zehrl. Rainbow taunted, sticking her tongue out.

Zehrl pulled himself up, not looking very negotiable at this point—if he ever was at all.

"That does it..." Zehrl muttered. "YEAAAGH!" He bolted straight up and at them. Percy charged at him shield first. Rainbow glided over to Zehrl's shoulder and Nico flew up next to her. The bat boy looked at her with wider eyes than usual.

Rainbow smirked. "Like my new look?" She asked.

"I'm not even going to ask." He shrugged off. Percy was down below slashing at Zehrl's legs again. He was doing a good job distracting Zehrl, which gave Nico the opportunity to swoop down. Nico slashed off a large chunk of Zehrl's tree trunk like pelvis like it was a piece of balsa wood. Zehrl roared in agony. Percy continued to slash at his feet and legs until they were starting to get scratched up so badly, they were snapping and breaking under his own weight.

Twilight had her hands to her head, she looked like she was really thinking hard, but about what? Whatever she was doing, she was really struggling. Rainbow on the other hand was enjoying herself—now she was finally putting this slime ball in his place. Her hands glowed a little as she punched and kicked this giant splinter, pushing him farther back.

Alssahra was helping too—green stocks appeared out of the ground and rapped themselves around Zehrl's massive arms. She held him in place as Rainbow and the boys whacked at him. Zehrl eventually broke lose and kicked Percy to the side. But not before his sword scraped across a hard and cool surface on the ground. Sparks flew onto Zehrl's body. The liquid from the drums used for making potions he was covered in caught on fire and the flames quickly spread around his body.

Even though Rainbow had channeled her inner power, she still knew she still wasn't fire-proof. She flew well away from the flames. Zehrl roared in anger while half of his body was engulfed in flame. He swayed around losing his balance. Percy and Nico moved away from the flaming giant as well as Alssahra and Twilight.

Zehrl eventually turned into a walking bonfire. He was losing his strength and started falling over on his knees. From the cooling stream a few feet away, Percy raised his hand and a surge of water rose like a snake and fell on top of Zehrl. He hissed while the fires on him were washed out, steam rising from his charred areas.

Rainbow saw the opportunity she needed. While his face wasn't wet firewood yet, Rainbow bolted at Zehrl. She summoned all the amount of strength she had stored and focused it all in her last push.

Rainbow's fist was the last thing Zehrl saw before it pile-drived him in the face and he flew, then smashed through the stone wall. The wall crumbled to bits and fell into an abyss. Zehrl lied motionless while steam still steadily hissed over him. Rainbow hovered in the air, she raised her arms in triumph.

"And she scores!" She danced in midair. She flew back down and landed, lightly bowing to her audience. Everyone did a small cheer as they all came around her.

"You know what, I don't really care how it happened, I'm just happy it did. What ever happened." Percy exhaled victoriously.

Rainbow punched him on his shoulder playfully.

"That was amazing, Rainbow!" Twilight hugged her—one of the few times Rainbow ever excepted one. "How did you do all of that? The last time you were like this all six of the elements were present. But you changed on your own. And I didn't know you could do all that!"

Rainbow shrugged. "Hey, learn something new everyday, right?" She suggested.

"I'd still like to know exactly how you became this...hybrid, though," Nico addressed.

"But wouldn't you agree its one of the lesser stranger things that's happened since the Metropolitan Museum?" Percy brought up.

"Perhaps," Nico said. "But some things can stick out more than others."

Zehrl's giant body began to crackle and rot away in a matter of seconds, until it was a big pile of wood shavings. Alssahra slowly approached him, with a blank expression on her face.

"He is gone," She announced. "You have extinguished his life force."

Rainbow heard those familiar rustling noises again, only duplicated by the hundreds. Rainbow slowly looked behind her, and saw a large crowd of flories enter the open room. They approached so quietly—they all must have weighed like twenty-pounds. They sounded like crackling leaves as they shuffled towards her and her friends.

Soon Rainbow's friends noticed and quickly tensed, Nico and Percy both pulling their weapons out abroad. But the flories didn't look like they were here to fight. Many still had weapons and tools in their hands, but the all had them lowered and to their sides. The tiny white eyes of the plant men were wide with astonishment. The large crowd gazed over the aftermath of Zehrl's rampage and stopped in front of the escapees they were ordered to kill.

Percy and Nico still had their swords ready, but the flories didn't look like they were paying attention, they were still very bewildered by this scene. They weren't looking at the group in front of them, but were more looking towards the steaming pile of driftwood that used to be Zehrl. The heads of the flories continued to shift between Zehrl and the group next to him. Rainbow had a bad feeling that they wood impale them for killing their leader, but nothing provoked them.

A body was trying to make its way through the crowd. Rainbow recognized it when it emerged, it was that same florie that could speak from earlier. It looked at Zehrl's steaming remains and shuffled slowly over to him. It inspected the chard remains of their former chief. Rainbow still didn't know if they were all mad or not—and for their sake they probably didn't know either. Alssahra calmly walked up next to it, they both looked at the giant Zehrl like they were looking at an old album together.

"Very...big...owie." The florie said longingly. It looked up, like it just realized something. "Free..." It said. He looked down to Alssahra who was already staring up at it. "Free?.." It asked her in confirmation. Alssahra's eyes twinkled, like she just considered that thought for the first time. A tremendous smile as bright as the flower on her head.

"Yes. Free." Alssahra confirmed. The florie's tiny eyes grew wide, very wide. It turned to it's fellow flories and raised its thin stem arms.

"FREE!" It cheered. The rest of the flories fallowed and whistled with glee, dancing around happily: flipping around, hugging each other, and tossing their crafted weapons aside. The flories with pedals on their heads began gliding around with other flories swinging on them like a hang glider.

Rainbow was still amazed by their sudden change in mood. So amazed that she didn't notice them running towards her and her friends. They picked them all up and started carrying them away. Not in hostility, but in gratitude for the slay of their former chief. Rainbow's friends were still pretty mortified by their thankful gesture, but for Rainbow, a feeling like this was second nature; a big win for her school's team, especially a win she scored, she would often get this level of appreciation from her teammates. But yet, she felt like she did a little more than just score a last minute goal, did she save an entire community of these plant men from their con-artist chief? The flories were clearly happy Zehrl wasn't here anymore, so it would be no question that they would drop their order to kill them. Hopefully...

Rainbow was enjoying her victory carry away, but everyone else looked a little uncomfortable, especially Nico, even though they were starting to come around to it. Percy looked down to Alssahra, who was walking at a slow pace next to them.

"Did we make them happy?" He shouted, trying to speak out against the cries and cheers of whistles. Alssahra smiled.

"That you all did! You have freed them from Zehrl's gripping reign. They thank you for that. _I_ thank you for that. You freed me as well, and so I thank you, hero's." Alssahra's eyes twinkled again.

' _Hero..?'_ Rainbow grasped that thought. She smiled with satisfaction. _'I like how that sounds.'_


	14. Have you matured?

RAINBOW

Until Rainbow and her friends were already making their way up to the surface, she didn't notice by then that the caves were now near completely abandoned.

Though there were still a few scattering around, there was hardly any around. The prior warm and damp feeling the tunnels had before Zehrl had fallen, that same musty aroma was slowly dissipating. Rainbow felt it relieving the feeling going away, it didn't make the caverns anymore pleasing to be in.

The rooted vines all over the walls that glowed light along the tunnel network were starting to wilt. The light they illuminated were starting to die down, but not low enough to not see. Nico had a better time seeing in the dark than anyone else. He also found his sunglasses; a florie was found wearing them was dancing along in a conga-line with it's mates in celebration over Zehrl's demise. Rainbow had a much harder time containing her laugh then. Her wings, ears, and tail had vanished shortly after the victory. She was a little disappointed, but also excited. She couldn't wait to see if she could summon her power again, because that was too awesome to not happen again.

Rainbow and the others were finally heading up to the surface—Nico was their eyes while they continued up a steady tunnel to higher levels. He also said he could see much better in the dark, as if his bat-like complexion didn't give that away. Since the map itself had its own lighter in its little viewer, she decided to take a look at their expanded console. Rainbow smirked with controlled excitement.

"I'm liking this new upgrade here," Rainbow announced proudly. Twilight held Spike in her arms, and they both perked.

"Well its a good thing we didn't lose that thing," Spike said. "Wouldn't it be just awful if we lost it when we got captured?"

"It really would be, Spike," Twilight agreed. "Which is why I'm really certain that Rainbow should keep it safe. I was helpless to keep it from Zehrl."

"Don't beat yourself, Twi," Rainbow patted her shoulder. "Really, we were all pretty screwed. Thanks to Spike here we were lucky to even get out of there in the first place." She ruffled Spike's fur. He panted happily in return. Percy felt his claw along the tunnel walls.

"But it was pretty unneeded all on its own too. I was really hoping something like that wouldn't happen while we were here." He sighed. Rainbow peeked at his bronze watch.

"But you were like so prepared for it, though," She said. "Now I'm even more curious to where you got those fancy things." She circled her finger around his watch. Percy politely removed her hand from his wrist.

"Its not like I look forward to using them." He remarked.

"But you guys were so quick with those things. So what, are you guys like knights or something? Knights in training maybe? "

"No," Nico said in front of them. "and does it matter anyway? Come on, we're finally almost out of this hole."

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does matter," Rainbow said. "You guys were whacking at those flories like you were in a action movie! For once, I don't think you all needed me to save the day."

"Thanks. I guess." Percy said, not sounding nearly as proud as he should have been feeling. He also sounded a little distracted, like he was thinking about something else.

"Though, I feel much resentment for the flories who have been killed today," Alssahra said sadly. "I wished there was something I could have done to stop Zehrl before he ordered them to fight you."

"I don't really think their was much you could have done," Rainbow said. "He practically had you on a leash. How was he 'restricting' your power anyway?"

"He was, in a way, gaining his own power from me. "Alssahra said. "He thought me vital to keep around; since my power regenerates over time, he used me to gain more energy to keep himself healthy in times of shortages, while the rest of the flories would starve. And since I gave him my oath before he showed his _true_ nature, I was powerless to stop him. He owned my oath. But I worry about my oath being released, I should have regained my full power by now. Perhaps it will take longer than I thought."

Rainbow crossed her arms. "Well, now that the flories are gone, and running around freely up there, isn't that kind of bad? I mean, we've seen what they did to the forest above, doesn't that mean they'll just make a graveyard out of another?"

"There is no need to worry about them," Alssahra assured. "Flories are born as solitary creatures, who live by themselves in their own isolated areas. Alone, a florie posses little threat against the environment, they consume a fare amount that it wouldn't harm the producers they feed on. Again, this displays the terrine of Chief Zehrl. He kidnapped and rallied up any florie he could find and force them into labor, to work for his black market." She sighed. "I feel horrible for the flories that were forced to fight you, because they are normally peaceful creatures. They did not know how to fight with such fast and skilled warriors like yourselves."

Percy gritted his jaw in uncomfortably. Rainbow came to the thought that maybe slashing all of those guys wasn't really something to take pride in anymore.

"So, why did Zehrl only acquire flories to work for him?" Twilight tried to change the grim subject. Alssahra pondered, trying to think of a proper response.

"I've come to know that Zehrl doesn't tolerate other species that much, especially humans. He believes that only they _worthiest_ should work for him, flories, his own species."

"And that's why he tried to sell us as slaves?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct," Alssahra replied. "He doesn't think much of other creatures, so he just lets others do what they please to them. I would have been deeply devastated if Zehrl had sold away another _catch_."

"But we sure kicked his bushy butt!" Rainbow punched the air with pride. "And the cherry on top was my big finish. Did you see me pull off those moves?! I rocked the place!"

Twilight rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

"Yes, Rainbow, we saw it. And that was amazing. I wonder how you managed to turn into that form again, that was really remarkable."

Rainbow did remember what the voice in her head told her how to summon that power she never knew she had. Though as awesome as that felt, she didn't really understand how it happened. She would have to look into it later.

Alssahra turned and faced the boys.

"But how strange, I've seen your creature's behavior many times before, and both of you are very different from what I've seen."

"What gave that away?" Percy shifted.

"For one, I've never seen a tarashik control water before, or a nychte, control the dead?" She looked at Nico like she didn't understand if he did that. "Perhaps there's more to your story than I thought." She considered.

"It's a little complected," Spike said. "Even _we_ don't know all of it."

"I see..." Alssahra nodded slowly. "But it doesn't matter now, we're are almost to the surface."

Soon, Alssahra led them into another room, but it looked more like a normal storage bunker of the sort. Large crates and boxes were stacked up on each other against the wall. A steady buzz hummed as the one light bulb illuminated the room. All over the floor were scattered papers and files lying around. Rainbow picked up one of them, and saw that over the texts were big red stamps that all said: _ORDER RECIEVED_. Rainbow let the paper slowly glide to the floor.

"I take it this place doesn't get cleaned regularly?" Rainbow guessed looking around.

"This is where Zehrl kept his exchanges after pricey trade offs." Alssahra explained. "Zehrl's business partners met in here to show them his selection. He wouldn't present them down in the caverns, he worried that might have affected his "humble" image."

"And there are people out there who do business with him? Who know about flories?" Rainbow wondered.

"His partners weren't _exactly_ human." Alssahra stated.

"It looked like he really wasn't good at keeping the place organized." Nico kicked around scattered papers.

"The flories must have came through this way when they all left and made a ruckus out of the place."

"I hope they didn't make a ruckus out of our exit either," Percy said. "You know, block us in and leave us here to die."

"I doubt they would, not after all you did for them." Alssahra smiled in gratitude.

"Well, why don't we find out? I'd like to be out of here soon." Rainbow prompted. They walked up the wood plank steps that lead to two rusty metal doors. Once they opened them, Rainbow was welcomed with the sun's raise on her face; she never was so thankful to step out into fresh air and the sun beaming down on her. She went so far as to open her arms out in day's welcoming embrace. Nico winced at the horrible light and flipped out his reclaimed, and fashionable, sunglasses.

Once the silent rejoice was over, Rainbow turned back to the metal doors, she closed them and frowned.

"Some hiding spot, huh?" She pointed out. "No one will _think_ this is suspicious."

Twilight came up next to her. "Odd choice of placement," She said. "Maybe the dead leaves around it were meant to mask it?"

"This whole thing was dumb anyway," Spike groaned. "Can we go now? We got what we came for. I could use a nap."

A frantic rustle from the leaves cracked from behind.

"One move and she's fig paste..." A stingily familiar voice demanded. Rainbow spun around, and saw something horrifyingly hilarious. Holding Alssarha to a gold knife was Zehrl; his ringed green eyes were glowing bright with outrage. He looked many years young, like an old oak if it was a subscriber on those younger creme subscriptions. As spine-tingling Zehrl's return was, he was also naked. And THANKFULLY, there wasn't anything grossly _revealing_ , he looked as naked as a tree with no bark. The only thing keeping Rainbow from bursting into hilarity was a gold knife being held to Alssahra's neck, that killed the whole thing for her.

Everyone did as he requested, they didn't do anything to hurt their friend. Though, Rainbow could almost feel steam rising out of her ears, because this made her beyond mad.

"You..." Twilight chided.

"It's remarkable, isn't it?" Zehrl licked his lips with his leafy tongue. "This is where hard work can get you. I have achieved the impossible, I've created a second life for myself within minutes of my natural regeneration cycle. Thanks to the right potions, the right timing, planning, and multiple beds of soil to grow out of. Such an accomplishment executed my me surely dissevers some form of recognition, don't you all agree?"

"A cheap escape from death," Nico growled. "Brilliant, but very lazy."

Zehrl rolled his glowing eyes.

"You are all such a tough crowd to please." He grumbled. "Such disobedient brats need to be taught discipline."

"Listen here, flowerpot," Rainbow balled her fists. "We've timbered your sorry behind down in the tunnels. If we can do it once, we can-!"

Zehrl held his knife closer to Alssahra, and she whimpered in fear. Rainbow backed down, it looked like smart talking wasn't going to work this time.

"Now," Zehrl restated himself. "Lets _all_ be a little more cooperative this time, shall we? You hand me your map, and I'll exchange your " _friend"_. Now I'll be honest, I'm not in a cherry mood to fool around, so make up my request or a life will be lost."

Alssahra darted at all of them for help. Spike growled lowly with anger. Twilight looked just as willing to negotiate.

"No." She refused. "You are not going to hurt our friend. We won't let you hurt her, or take our map."

Rainbow was thinking about how she inserted the pieces from earlier, how she knew that combo to open it without having to even look at it. On that thought, another combination popped in her mind, a very strange one though. But somehow, she had a feeling that the combo would doing something other than open the map. Something very, _big_...

Rainbow suddenly got a weird idea of what the combination would do, and she so far liked the crazy thought. So much so she almost smirked.

"Fine, take it." Rainbow said. Everyone looked to her in confusion—even Zehrl.

"What?" Twilight perplexed.

"You heard me, he can have it" Rainbow said again. "What choice do we really have?"

Alssahra shook her head in protest, but Rainbow ignored her. Before Twilight or anyone else protested, Rainbow held out the map.

Rainbow configured the map again, but this time in the combination she just thought up. When she was done, instead of a brilliant blue glow, a soft red glow appeared. Rainbow looked to Zehrl, who looked puzzled by Rainbow's cooperation. She tossed him the map and caught it with his free arm. He looked to the map and grinned smugly.

"A wise choice, girl, you definitely are smarter than you look." An insult Rainbow twitched at. Now she was _really_ open for that combination's function now. "Now, I keep to my end of the bargain. Here." Zehrl slid Alssahra over to them. Alssahra looked at Rainbow and baffled, like Rainbow still betrayed her somehow. Zehrl held the map in his palm, the same way he claimed it in the tunnels.

"Eggplants to it then; I lose everything I gain, only to gain much more in return." He turned to look at Rainbow again. "You gave me the ticket to a greater fortune, far greater than I could ever imagine. In that I thank you all." His fake grateful smile punctured a hole in Rainbow's patients. Her friends were all giving Rainbow the same look Alssahra had, but more like a look of shame. Rainbow hated leading them on like this, but she knew this idea had to work.

Zehrl's expression changed, a very back-stabish grin crawled up his face.

"But now the tricky part comes into play, doesn't it?" He wondered. "Alive, you all still pose a big nuisance to me and my plans. So~... You all must die." He concluded their death sentence. He stuck his branch fingers in his mouth and sounded a calling whistle. The whistle echoed around the gray and barren woods. Three humps started taking form under the leaves around Zehrl. Clumps of wood and scattered sticks began forming together into bodies, until they were starting to take the shape of animals.

Once the wood and sticks ceased forming, the wooden debris took the form of three wolves, with the same green glowing eyes as Zehrl's, but much more fuller, and hungrier. The wooden wolves snarled and slowly crept towards Rainbow and her friends; their growl greatly dwarfed Spike's.

"Timber wolves!" Twilight exclaimed. Zehrl laughed.

"Smart guess. What can I say? I've got exotic tastes for pets. And these aren't ill experienced flories like the ones you fought in the tunnels, they will most certainly tare you all to shreds." He laughed again. "Without further speech, I must be on my way. I've got an enterprise to rebuild." Rainbow was about to tackle his sorry mug, but not before Zehrl gave the command to his wooden dogs. "Sick em."

The timber wolves coiled their legs, then pounced and attacked them. Rainbow couldn't tell what was happening to her friends, because she was already pinned to the ground with one of the three timber wolves on top of her. The wooden canine scratched and snarled as Rainbow held it off of her the best she could, but her efforts were starting to whither.

Within seconds, the wolf was overpowering Rainbow and was starting to unhinge its jaw for its final blow. The familiar bronze sword pierced through the wolf's wooden interior—a confused wince and a pained whine escape its mouth. The sword sliced its way up through the wolf's back and the wolf fell into pieces all over her. She brushed off the debris and saw Percy offering her a claw—fully armed with his shield and sword. He pulled her up.

With little time to regroup, Percy ran back to help the others. Nico was fending off the other two wolves, but they were moving to quick for him to back off efficiently. Twilight and Alssahra were both huddled behind a struggling Nico, with Spike peeping his eyes out of Twilight's bag in fear over the larger dogs.

Rainbow was about to run over to help, but the sticks that used to be the wolf were starting to join back into the timber wolf again. The wolves eyes glowed green with rage. It tussled with Rainbow, but she was a little more ready this time. While the wolf was much heavier, Rainbow was just much more resilient. Standing on her legs, she was almost unstoppable. She jumped the wolf in its wooded stomach and it fell on its back.

The wolf sprang back up—its eyes flaming with anger. Rainbow could hear the struggles her friends were forced to endure, and everything inside her told her to stop and help them, but she was a little preoccupied trying not to get mauled by a walking termite magnet.

Rainbow found herself backing away from her opponent—the reformed timber wolf snarled its chipped teeth while scraping it's wooden paws against the crackly ground, kicking up gusts of dead leaves. Out of the corner of her eye, Rainbow caught the gut wrenching glimpse of Zehrl casually striding away from the fight, tossing the spherical map up and down in the air.

Rainbow didn't know what made her angrier; the fact Zehrl was walking away with something crucial to their quest, or the fact he left her and her friends to get eaten while he walked away without even looking back. Either way, Rainbow felt that rumble inside of her again. Her friends were in danger while Zehrl just walked away smugly like he finished the job. Rainbow thought she defeated him before, and that time he was a mutated giant. So now his dignity of defeat was officially gone, along with his clothes.

"You're not walking away from me..." Rainbow fumed. The tingle on her back returned, as well on her head. She felt the same energy return to her; a blue aura appeared around her and two massive blue wings sprouted out from her back, fallowed by horse ears and tail.

The transformation was in no ways unnoticeable, the chaos around her subdued and silenced as all gazed at her—her friend's weak uplifting smiles gave her all the encouragement she needed. The wolf that she was still mangling with leaped at her anyway with an open and ready jaw. Rainbow retaliated by kicking it intensely into a tree, shattering to pieces. Rainbow wouldn't normally do such horrible things like that to an animal, but since the wolf would just reconstruct anyway she figured she got a free pass on that. But she hoped she wouldn't need anymore than one.

Rainbow flapped her wings and bolted at Zehrl who apparently still had his back turned, completely unaware of the flying and angry sports-champion soaring right at him.

"Hey beats for brains!" Rainbow hollered. Rainbow zoomed like a missile. Zehrl turned at the last second, before he was punched in the face and rocketed into a tree. Zehrl spiraled through it, where the little oak promptly fell over to the ground. Rainbow landed on her feet, moving around, eagerly urging a fight. Zehrl crawled up, and snapped his rooted neck back into place. He turned around to face her, still holding the map in his hand.

"This again?" He exasperated impatiently.

Rainbow managed a cocky half-smile. "Sure is, and I'm just getting warmed up here." She cracked her neck. "Now, are you going to stick up to me, or are you just going to run away?" She instigated. Zehrl shook his head.

"You are exhausting my patients." Zehrl growled. He raised the knife in his other and and charged at Rainbow. Proving to be a very weak strategy, Rainbow maneuvered around him. She then swung the heel of her her boot right in the back of his head. Zehrl gargled and fell face-first into the ground.

Zehrl snapped in furry—he leaped off the round and tried to make for Rainbow. She caught him and grabbed his torso—Rainbow flew into the air pulling Zehrl along with her. Flying above the wilted branches of the tall oaks, Rainbow held the petrified florie up to her face-to-face, an energetic smile etched her lips.

"You like eating dirt, right?" She questioned. Zehrl didn't have the energy to respond. "Good," She assumed for him. "Because have some more!" Rainbow had the strength to lift Zehrl over her head—she twirled him around until he was almost a blur. She then flung him down to the ground towards her friends. They wisely cleared the way, but the timber wolves were still focused on them to notice their master flying towards them. Zehrl slammed into the ground, crashing through his dogs like bowling pins as they all fell apart.

Rainbow made a snicker, she never knew she had such skill to fight like this. Maybe this "magic" she had in herself was giving her these abilities. As awesome as that sounded, its a shame it came with the side affects of a few equine features that really stood out—she still wasn't sure on how she felt about it, a tail really was pretty hard to ignore when sitting down.

Rainbow soared down proudly towards hr friends, who were all backing and readying themselves as they stood abroad from the crater Zehrl resided in. Rainbow landed in a half-jog towards the crater. Rainbow put her thumbs up as she strolled by her friends. Trying to get up, Zehrl managed to lift himself into a crawl, his back facing Rainbow, while still remarkably holding onto the map. Rainbow saw his position as an ideal opportunity.

"Its what I've come to know, Zehrl," Rainbow said, coiling her leg back. "Payback is a real pain in the-!" Rainbow used her signature kick; combined with all her new strength, she launched him in the air from the behind—Zehrl rocketed away screaming and began to descend a long distance away. Rainbow covered her brow to focus her visual distance, she was so far happy with the results.

Rainbow heard the wolves start to reform again. She frowned, turning around. Once the wolves were regrouped again, they hardly looked as menacing as they did before. A wide and frightful gaze bestowed the wolves. Rainbow gave them a very stern look—the wolves ran away, barking and whining in fear. Rainbow crossed her arms in satisfaction, then turned to face her dazzled friends.

"Aren't I just awesome?" She pumped a fist into the air.

"I still really don't know what exactly is happening." Percy mustered. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a little _strange_?"

"It is," Alssahra agreed. "But it is no way less incredible."

"I wish I knew how she was doing that, because that would open a possible paradox that might channel my own magic somehow." Twilight added.

"Those timber wolves were scary..." Spike muttered shakily, completely unrelated to the conversation. At this point, Rainbow realized they weren't admire at how awesome she was but were still morally confused. She stomped her foot in protest.

"Uh, hello?" Rainbow flicked her tail impatiently. "Did you see what I just did? I totally showed that onion who's boss!" She flapped her wings excitedly.

"You're also playing with fire!" Nico huffed angrily. "You might have damaged the map. Now please, quit trying to show off and get back what you gave up!" He pointed his black sword towards the dust cloud were Zerhl landed. Rainbow stopped gossiping; Rainbow knew that Nico still didn't know about her plan, but it didn't make her feel anymore forgiving that he chewed her out like that for saving them.

"Fine." Rainbow said crossly, taking off into the air. As much Rainbow hated Nico for killing her good mood, he did have a point; the map was at risk of being damaged if hurled around this much, or worse, smashed. Seeing how she had a keen sense for how that map operated, she had a gut feeling the map couldn't be damaged so easily. But still, Rainbow figured now it was best to watch how ruff she was handling this, even though all she wanted was to teach this weed a lesson...again.

Rainbow came up and hovered over the tress. She saw the little dust cloud a distance away, it was in the same dry field that belonged to the old farmer. Rainbow glided towards it, figuring it would be a reasonable to quickly snatch the map away while Zehrl was knocked out.

Rainbow began to descend, when she suddenly saw a bright glint flash from the dust cloud. She was thrown off by that, she stopped and hovered to see if that flash would happen again, but something else happened. Almost as fast as a bullet, a thin, blue and sliver blur shot out from the cloud so fast Rainbow only saw a streak, before it shot right through her right wing, and then it felt like she really was shot.

She screamed as she started to fall to the ground. Delusional, she wasn't aware that she was only feat away from the ground, but then the tree branches around her stretched out and saved her from falling to her doom. The branches gently lowered her to the ground and onto the leaves. Everything was blurry, but Rainbow was beginning to regain consciousness.

" _Rainbow Dash!"_ Murky voices called out to her. Rainbow's vision was clearing up, she saw the sweet and worried face of Alssahra looming over her.

"Wha..." Rainbow gargled. "What just happened?"

"You were hit, Ms. Rainbow Dash" Alssahra commanded the branches to stand her upright. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know..." Rainbow said quietly. She looked to her sides, her wings were gone, and so were her ears and tail. She didn't know what happened, but seeing blue feathers slowly sway down to the ground made her think that nothing according to plan happened.

Twilight and her friends made it to the scene, looking extremely concerned.

"Rainbow, what happened?!" Twilight heaved with worry. "Something got you! I didn't see what, but it looked like a-"

"Duck!" Percy hollered. Deflecting his shield up, a very fast streak banged his shield, fallowed by a misty trail. With the velocity and noise, such a force could shatter the foundation of a building, let alone one of Rainbow's feathery limbs.

Everyone got the word to duck. Out of the corner of her eye, Rainbow saw Zehrl walking towards them, arching something in his arms. Rainbow couldn't see what it was, but she knew whatever he had is what shot her down. Percy took off after Zehrl. Deflecting more bolts of misty streaks with his shield, Percy rolled at Zehrl full dive and attacked. Pulling out his little knife, Zehrl did little against Percy's blade, but it was enough to make Percy cautious of him.

Zehrl dodged many slashes from Percy, by leaping or even extending his limbs to get over him and attack him from above. In one arm, Zehrl held the knife, and in the other, something odd, a bow. It didn't look like a normal bow either; it had no pullback-string, and it was gleaming with a brilliant pale-blue.

Rainbow got up and hid behind a tree. Watching Percy and Zehrl ducking it out, Rainbow saw the map. A third arm on his back was keeping it away from reach. Rainbow also noticed it's red light, they were starting to flash. This was trouble; she had to get everyone away before the map was going to do what Rainbow thought it was going to do. But how?

Nico eventually joined in. He swooped to the arm that Zehrl had the knife in and sliced it right off. Zehrl winced in pain as the arm plumped to the ground with the knife still in it's clutch. Zehrl sneered painfully at Nico, while another arm grew back in it's place. He took the bow in his hands and aimed. He pulled back at air, and glowing white string started to appear with a silver arrow attached to it. Zehrl released the arrow, so fast, Rainbow couldn't even see it, and Nico's sword spiraled out of his claw. Still surprised by what happened, Nico didn't notice a branch that Zehrl was controlling just suddenly whacked him away into the wilted wood. Percy attacked him from behind. With little luck to surprise him, Zehrl twisted his whole torso around and elbowed him to the face. While Percy was still regaining balance, Zehrl swiftly pulled back another arrow and shot Percy's shield, causing him to topple over from the sheer force.

Zehrl started to slowly approach him while he was dizzy, pulling back another appearing arrow, but it looked a little different. Seeing Percy in need of help, Rainbow dropped her commonsense and dashed for Zehrl. As if almost expecting her, Zehrl twisted himself around again and drew his arrow—he released it, and Rainbow didn't fully process what happened after that. The next thing she knew she was pinned against a tree a few yards away.

Rainbow looked down, her torso was pinned to a tree by an arrow with a grapple on it, but it looked more like a toothless bear trap in the place of an arrowhead. Rainbow struggled to release herself from her bond, but her efforts were little against the trap. Rainbow saw Zehrl approaching her, snickering devilishly with the bow in his hand.

"Let this be a reminder that no one weaves around me and lives to tell about it." Zehrl said, stroking the bow. "This bow belonged to a very skilled hunter, a hunter who thought she could outsmart me, not that long ago in fact." Zehrl mentioned. "Now, her trusty weapon is mine, a trophy. The bottom line is, I never truly die. Every now and then someone thinks they can challenge me, and they end up the same way as that unfortunate hunter. And you, my fair human girl, are no exception. Powers or not, you're no different, and neither are you friends." Zehrl started to pull back the invisible pull string until it started to appear as a white glowing outline.

A sharp arrow materialized between Zehrls fingers, it's arrowhead looked long and sharp enough to sear through the wing of a plane. Practically feeling the bow's aim cross right in between her eyes, Rainbow found herself quivering slightly; If there was ever a time that put her more near to death than the bronze bull, it would be right now; helplessly pined against a tree with an arrow pointed to her head.

Rainbow gulped, as she had very little words to say. Zehrl was about to release the arrow, when a shriek interrupted their _session_.

"Leave her alone you barbaric pricker!" Alssahra came out from the cover of the trees and wavered her arms. The tree branch suspended over Rainbow swatted at him like a common fly. The trap unbuckled and Rainbow fell to the ground on her feet. Alssahra immediately took off after Zehrl—branches lifted her and escorted her way. Rainbow shook herself off, and sprinted towards the action.

When Rainbow cleared the brush, she saw Alssahra giving hardly any slack towards Zehrl. Rainbow was surprised to see someone as sweet and welcoming become so angry and aggressive. Alssahra uprooted roots of the surrounding trees to gain an advantage. Zehrl mimicked her by doing the same. It eventually turned into a battle of nature; trees biffed and bashed one another and the ones controlling them increasingly grew more hateful of each other. The servant was finally fighting her master, and it couldn't look anymore epic.

They started to climb each others roots as they ascended above the ground. Rainbow saw the others regrouping: Nico found his sword and readjusted his shades. Percy met up with Twilight and Spike, who were both gazing at the fight above. Rainbow was about to run over to them when she saw something horrifying. On Zehrl's back arm, the soft red glow from the map's rims turned dark and were blinking faster and faster. The map was about to activate, and Alssahra was only inches from it.

Rainbow couldn't just fly up and knock her out of the way, she still didn't know how she could turn into that form. She also wasn't sure if her wing was healed either, and she would just power up with a shaved wing. Rainbow knew there was only seconds left before the map would carry out its activation, she at least had to warn her friends. Rainbow maneuvered around the storm of swinging branches and roots until she crawled up to her friends.

"No time to talk, move!" She barked. She pushed each of them away in a flurry. Twilight tried to protest.

"Rainbow, what are you doing? We have to help her!"

"Do any of you want to be a grilled pork chop in the process?" She hesitated. "Good, now please take cover!" She ordered.

Everyone was conflicted at the idea of leaving their friend, but they took cover behind thick trees anyway, showing no signs of favoring the idea. Before Rainbow took cover herself, Zehrl thundered with outrage.

"What you are doing is mutiny! Treason!" He roared, grabbing Alssahra by both of her arms, causing her authority over the trees around her to shatter. Zehrl held up the map high, that's when Rainbow saw it was too late. "You cannot vanquish me, I am invincible! I am-!" Zehrl's jargon was silenced as an enormous explosion engulfed him and Alssahra.

Everyone duct—the explosion was so loud Rainbow went deaf for a few seconds. She had her ears covered and eyes closed, she could feel the force tremble the ground. When the commotion stopped, Rainbow felt the courage to see what happened, and when her hearing returned, she slowly rose—ash and and other charred flakes drizzled down on her. What Rainbow saw made her breath fly right out of her mouth; a scorched crater pitted the ground, and the trees around the area, and the ones they took cover in were all disintegrated, like a giant flaming circular-saw had just sliced through the dead wood.

The whole forest was very quite, only the sounds of the occasional chunks of burnt wood falling to the ground caused the slightest fragment of noise. The air also smelled of heavy ash and smoke, and a distinct sent of warm lily flower... A cloud of black smoke ascended slowly into the air. The others slowly rose to their feet, quietly taking in this scene. Rainbow then spotted a relieving sign; buried in the center of the crater was the rounded shape of the map sticking out of a layer of black cinder. Rainbow managed a weak but relived smile, she slowly paced over to the metal ball and picked it up. It was still hot from the explosion, so Rainbow juggled it around until it was cool enough to hold. The sphere glowed a steady and dim blue, just the way it should be.

Rainbow rubbed off some ash from her shirt, when her friends came up behind her, staring at the map in shock.

"Rainbow, what happened?" Twilight stammered. "There was... That was a... Why... Why is the map still okay?" She asked in hopes Rainbow had the answer to. Rainbow turned and smiled.

"You see why I wanted Zehrl to have this?" She said, glancing at Nico. "It turns out this is quite a _spicy_ little thing, it has its own defense mechanism." Confused stares only came from them. "I guess if the wrong person gets a hold of it, and does the combination wrong, it will trigger the defense mechanism."

"It defends itself by...exploding?" Percy raised his brow. "Then there's no second try at it, only an explosion."

Rainbow paused, and then shrugged.

"I suppose so." She said. "I guess it's kind of required to know it."

"That is one tough map if it withstood that," Spike said. "Look what it did! I swear, it almost looks like a meteor smashed this place!"

"Then that map must be pretty valuable if it has a defense feature like that." Nico sheathed his sword.

"It has to," Twilight agreed, "if Zehrl was keeping those missing components to himself."

"Speaking of Zehrl, what happened to him?" Spike wondered.

"More importantly, what happened to Alssahra..?" Twilight's question felt like an ice-pick had just stabbed Rainbow's lungs. Alssahra...

It took less then a minute before they found Alssahra. Or...what was left of her. At the base of a distant tree lied the remains of what looked to be the remains Alssahra; her features were terribly affected by the explosion, her dress turned brown, and her little lily flower was crisped. Her body appeared to have broiled, a pile of ash was in her place.

Everyone crowded around Alssahra in mournful silence. It was very hard to hope that she was okay, but nothing about her suggested she was even alive—it was a lot easier to _tell_ when someone is one with nature. Rainbow covered her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she was quivering a little. Why didn't she warn her to get clear? This was not excusable.

"This is my fault." Rainbow choked. "I didn't warn her in time."

"No. No it isn't." Twilight denied, with tears forming in her eyes. "You did what you could do."

"I could clearly do a lot more just a couple minutes ago!" Rainbow snapped with guilt. "If I wasn't so caught up in myself, that stupid arrow wouldn't have caught me off guard and I could have saved her! I... I did this." Rainbow concluded in disgrace. She slumped to the ground next to Alssahra and covered her face miserably. Rainbow always knew she was tough, but she didn't know if she could handle this. Someone like Alssahra didn't deserve this. And seeing how Rainbow saw herself as the cause of her death, it just made her proud self shatter to pieces. All of this could have been prevented, if she hadn't been so full of herself.

A long minute past, and Rainbow was almost in the process of sobbing when she felt a breeze brush against her back. Her colorful hair indicated how much stronger the breeze was getting, until it turned into wind. Rainbow looked around, the wind was getting much stronger. Rainbow stood up, just as baffled as her friends. The wind eventually grew warm, warm and soothing. It would have been suspicious enough on its own, if it wasn't all circling around Alssahra's dried husk. The wind began picking up dead leaves, transforming into a small twister.

Everyone quickly back away from this unexpected phenomenon. Rainbow noticed warm green light coming from the ground, she looked down and saw lines of green light peering through the leaves in vein-like trail towards the twister. Bubbly laughter began echoing in all directions, and Rainbow gasped when she knew who's laughter it was. The twister started to glow the same green aura, which eventually turned into a blooming yellow. The twister then suddenly dispersed, gusting leaves in every direction.

Rainbow uncovered her eyes from the gust, and saw something so beautiful it almost hurt, it was Alssahra. Not only was she alive, she looked more than alive: Her lime-green skin almost glowed and her brown hair flowed and sparkled. Her little dress was now as long gown decorated with flowers, and an even bigger and brighter lily flower was on her forehead. She bloomed out of a yellow flower made from energy, and she raised her arms in delight.

"Free at last!" She cried with glee. Her voice seemed to bring more light into the world, making it feel happier. Alssahra ascended above with the aid of tree branches. As they held her, lushes green leaves grew on the end of their branches. Rainbow lost her vocabulary to this scene, she could not express how happy she was. Her arms and legs were shaking. The angelic Alssahra glanced down from above, carrying her same sweet smile.

"Thank you, my friends," She said. "You have freed my power from Zehrl by finally destroying every fragment of him that contained it. I am reborn, and I can't be more grateful."

Everyone was so taken by this they didn't know what to say. Rainbow only managed a dumb response.

"Uh...uh..." She sputtered.

Alssahra giggled. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. Mortals don't normally see me as my true form. Wait a moment please." The branches carried Alssahra down to the ground, where her angelic form dimmed down and she became the same little girl they've met before everything started. Twilight trembled.

"Alssahra..? You're... You're okay!" She cried tears of joy.

"I am much more than okay, Ms. Twilight Sparkle, my power over this forest is restored. It will flourish once again, as it did before the captive flories arrived. I can't explain my gratitude for everything you all have done for me."

Rainbow slowly approached her resurrected friend.

"Please, don't explain," Rainbow said dryly. "I'm just so relieved you're alright. I thought I just made the biggest mistake of my life back there." She tried to hold back any tears that were forming.

"I have no angst for you, Ms. Rainbow Dash, that was a very clever plan you've conjured. But I will admit, I hope I never have to experience such a plan like that again." She smiled joyfully. That still made Rainbow feel awful, but Rainbow was happy to here that Alssahra at least didn't hate her for it.

"So then, Zehrl is truly gone?" Percy raised a claw. "I hope he doesn't come out of a flower too and seek vengeance."

"No such a thing will happen," Alssahra giggled playfully. "A florie cannot regenerate, unless its remains are still intact and which it can grown a new body. But, from what I've experienced, there is not a trace of that veil monster left."

"Right..." Percy said slowly. "And my eyebrows incinerated along with him." He rubbed his forehead.

"Did you always have eyebrows as the thing you are now?" Nico wondered. Percy thought about it.

"Maybe I just never noticed." He guessed. Alssahra laughed cheerfully, she seemed so happy.

"Oh how I'll miss you all, I've only just started to know you."

"What?" Twilight blinked out remaining tears. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No no, I have to find my family, they're probably extremely worried about me. But, I will not leave without giving my heroes something in return for freeing me."

Alssahra waved her hand over the ground and a small stem grew from the ground. A little flower grew bigger and bigger until it bloomed. A little pink vile, no bigger than a container of cough syrup, hung heavily from the flower. Alssahra gently removed the vile and held it up.

"I give you all this." She presented. "This extract of aloe has powerful healing properties. I would advise to keep this close in case of anymore dangers you will encounter on you way to Akritai."

Alssahra handed Twilight the little bottle. Twilight smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Alssahra, I'm happy we could help, even though I could hardly do anything." She shrugged, with regret in her voice.

"You made me believe we could overcome Zehrl, and look where we are now." Alssahra reminded. "Even the smallest of contributions can have the biggest of impacts. You were not useless in that case, Ms. Sparkle."

Twilight smiled warmly at Alssahra's complement. Before Alssahra could send them off, she gave each of them a warm and thankful hug, including Spike. Nico looked like he wasn't excited about it, but even he had the slightest smile. Rainbow was on the verge of choking with joy when she hugged her thought to be deceased friend. Some of Alssahra's power of nature must have overtaken Rainbow for a second when she hugged her, because she suddenly want to prance in a meadow of flowers like she was the happiest girl in the world, and at the moment, she kind of was.

Once Alssahra finished, she quickly looked out into the woods, like she just heard something in the distance. Nico's ear twitched as well.

"Forgive me, I must leave now. But before I do, I also want you all to deliver these for me." Another stem rose from the ground. This time, a flower bloomed and a small sack came out. Alssahra gave the bag to Rainbow. Rainbow was curious about it, she untied the string and saw small black seeds within the bag. The smell they emitted was very mix-matched and random. Rainbow looked to Alssahra in confusion to the seeds.

"What are these for?"

"I want you to deliver those seeds to someone, someone in dire need of them. Before me and my family can return, those will make him prosperous again." And with that, Alssahra began to ascend. Not through the aid of tree branches, she was floating. Her aura began to grow brighter the higher she went. She gave one last glance down at them.

"Goodbye, my heroes, I will never forget what you have done for my forest, for my family, and for me. May Dulkion guide your way to Akritai. You all carry my blessings." Alssahra burst into a bright orb of light. She flicked off into the woods, bouncing in between the trees like a pinball. Her glowing energy soon disappeared into the distance, but a small trail of flowers and greenery were sprouting out from where Alssahra's orb had past over.

Rainbow and her friends still remained silent. Rainbow was the first break and look around. Her friends were still staring out at the space where Alssahra had went off into. As much Rainbow would miss her new friend, she felt a distinct relief wash over her. Rainbow felt accomplished that she helped obtain the map's missing pieces, but she felt even more honored that she helped to free a captive from a tyrannical business man...plant.

Rainbow truly felt bad that Alssahra wasn't going with them, but she was even more happy that she would be reunited with her family. In many ways, Rainbow and her friends helped to save this forest; soon, Alssahra and her friends would come back and reflourish this forest and all of its former inhabitants. It might not seem like a very _big_ thing to accomplish, but when all said and done, it felt very gratifying. It was fixing the little things that could make Rainbow feel just a little stronger inside. But was it _really_ that small?

Rainbow casually strolled over to Twilight and leaned her arm on her shoulder, which almost startled her.

"Any of you think all of that conflict below was worth it just to see that?" She asked everyone.

"It was all pretty unneeded," Nico said. "But I suppose it could have ended more morbidly."

"I'm just happy she's free," Twilight smiled. "She's where she belongs now, with her family."

"And also, our map got a spankn' new upgrade!" She waved the sphere around. "I can't wait to see where it leads next. Any of you?"

No one looked particularly excited about it.

"How do we know we wont run into more trouble?" Spike wondered. "Alssahra said we might."

"If Nico and I are going to get home any faster," Percy prompted "we better be ready to face anything."

Rustling of dead leaves began to come closer as cries called for them. _"Kids! Are you alright?"_ The old farmer called out in the distance. The farmer appeared behind the trees holding a rifle. His dog was next to him, sniffing around the crispy air. The farmer stopped and looked baffled at what he saw. Rainbow hid the map behind her back. "Oh my... What happened here? I... I saw a big cloud of smoke floating above the trees while I was trying to move things into town. What in the world caused this? " He almost dropped his gun. Rainbow snickered uncomfortably, she didn't know what troubled the farmer more; the fact there was a crater the blew away at least seven trees, or the fact that they were right next to the crater like they maybe caused it.

"We found or bottle rocket." Rainbow brought up her previous fib. She glanced at Twilight in a staged scowl. " _Someone_ never told me it was explosive." She shot her a wink, then Twilight caught on.

"I know, I know. I didn't think homemade fuel would be so volatile and flammable."

"That's why you should always leave these things to me." She grumbled, but tried not to smirk. The farmer still looked concerned, but more relieved.

"Well, thank goodness that this didn't start a fire. I hope this teaches you kids not to play with rockets, okay?"

"Yeah, we've learned our lesson." Percy sucked up like a dopey kid in a PSA.

"Are you all okay? You kids aren't hurt are you?"

"Nah, just a few stained clothes." Rainbow assured.

"Alright, but from the way things looked it looked like that bottle rocket of yours just made a barbecue-pit out of this place." He slid the gun around his shoulder. "I'm just glad a fire didn't start, I would be in an even _bigger_ pickle than I am right now."

Rainbow looked down to the little sack she was holding. She remembered Alssahra saying she needed to give it to someone who desperately needed it. Rainbow smiled a little, she knew exactly who to give this too.

His dog sniffed around the ground and around everyone else, eventually investigating the small patch of greenery where Alssahra had left behind. The farmer saw where his dog was sniffing around in, looking off at the small trail of grass and flowers. He blinked slowly.

"I think we better go," He prompted. He washed a look that gave the impression that he'd enough strange things. "Come on, I'll give you kids a ride."

"We'll walk." Rainbow denied his offer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we've got our own car." She lied. The farmer politely escorted them back to his house anyway.

* * *

Upon seeing the little farmhouse again, Rainbow was taken by the fact that this old farmer was oblivious to the reality that there was an entire base and tunnel network of plant men who ran a black market right under his house. Little to his own knowledge, his forest and farm land was a haven for shady business dealers. Now that it was proven that the flories who were forced to work here were draining this land for its resources, she had the answer to this man's turmoil. And all he needs now is a watering can to use it.

"Alright, you kids take care now, I still have a few things to back up." He said with a sigh. Rainbow veered up to him and held out the sack.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think you should be selling off that combine just yet, because I think you better plant these in your field over there."

The farmer looked at the bag, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I cant grow another thing on this wasteland."

"I insist, this time something will happen." Rainbow promoted. The farmer looked conflicted, but he was paying a little more attention to the bag. Rainbow waved the bag in front of him.

The farmer slowly raised his hand and gently relieved Rainbow of her possession. Her took the sack and opened it, feeling around inside of it. His expression softened, then looked to a smirking Rainbow.

"I say, young lady, you're full of surprises," He said. "How long have you had these? And where did you get them?"

"A friend gave them to us. She's not here right now, but we think you need them more than we do."

"Well, I know for sure that your friend doesn't work for the company," The farmer said, pulling out a few of the seeds to look at them. "I've never seen seeds like these before."

"Why don't you try them out?" The farmer looked a little hesitant on what to do. "C'mon? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing, I suppose." The farmer stated, sliding the seeds back into the sack. Rainbow patted his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, you're all set. I don't know how fast they'll grow exactly, but our friend suggests it'll be an overnight thing."

"Over night?" The farmer blinked. "But, my field is as dry as a desert, nothing can grow on it."

"I've got a hunch those little things will make it," Rainbow assured. "All you need is a watering can."

"But—"

"Good, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Rainbow strolled confidently away. "Nice meeting you!" She ran over to her friends, who were watching to see how this would play out. So far, it was playing out well; the farmer was looking back at her and the seeds like he still didn't know what to do.

"Well, take care, kids!" He waved his hat. Everyone waved back as they walked down the small dirt road. The farmer petted his dog and headed off into his field.

"Hook line and sinker." Rainbow smiled in accomplishment. Twilight stared at Rainbow warmly.

"I'm proud of you." She said.

Rainbow spun around. "What?" She hesitated.

"You saved someone his home, defeated Zehrl, and freed Alssahra. Not to mention, you saved an entire populous of captive flories."

Rainbow blanked for a second.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow winced. "It wasn't just me, you all did just as much to get the map pieces back. And, I know I'm an awesome athlete, but lets face it, I could never pull of fighting moves like these guys." She swung in between Percy and Nico.

"Lets just hope we never run into something like that again while we're here." Nico hoped.

"I think you and I know that's a bit of a gamble." Percy objected. Nico didn't fallow up on that, like he kind of already knew.

"Regardless," Twilight continued. "We should all be thankful we weren't sold off as slaves, but rather still walking on the surface with the objects we were looking for, just as I planed." She beamed proudly.

"You got that right, Twi," Spike said, starting to yawn. "I could use a little nap."

"But you just had one a little while ago, Spike." Twilight giggled.

"Yeah, but everything we just went through really stressed me out. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to hit the sack for a bit." He stretched his paws, eventually curling up inside Twilight's bag.

Both girls laughed quietly. Strangely enough, hearing Twilight's joyful laughter sent a chill down Rainbow's spine. Rainbow swallowed, was she still acting up from the fight before? Who knew. All Rainbow seemed to care about was that her friends were alright, a walk down the road was good enough to get her mind out of gutter.

' _Ah, well done, Rainbow Dash, you're learning how to discover you true power.'_ The voice in her head returned. Rainbow smiled with the return of her new buddy.

' _Learning?'_ She thought. _'You see what I just did back there? I kicked that guy's but! Twice! Who says I need to learn more when I got it down good, huh?'_

' _Much, evidently,'_ The voice said bluntly. ' _For one, you displayed much grief when you thought you were the cause of that nature spirit's death.'_

Rainbow paused, still containing much regret over that scare.

' _As much as you claim you're capable of a responsibility like this, you appear to let your pride get in the way, and as you witnessed, that can lead to terrible consequences.'_

' _Hey, buddy, I'm still kind of new at this.'_ Rainbow frowned. _'Don't chew me out over something I didn't know was caused by the awesome stuff I did.'_

' _I am not angry with you, Rainbow, I am merely teaching you. You have just witnessed what to much pride in oneself can lead to, and I was there watching, you were not happy with yourself.'_

' _Come to think of it, how do I know you haven't been watching do things my whole life? Stalker...'_ Rainbow grumbled impatiently in her head.

' _Rainbow, please listen,'_ He requested. _'You have been very lucky this time, but keep in mind, fate might not be so generous next time. But in any case, I am very impressed with what you have done today. Such bravery doesn't go unrecognized.'_

' _Well, I'm happy you've enjoyed the show.'_ Rainbow smiled softly. _'You got to admit, it was pretty awesome, right?'_

' _Most definitely,'_ The voice laughed. _'But remember, Rainbow Dash, be mindful of your actions, everything you do matters. I congratulate you and your friends for retrieving the map's missing components, your search for Akritai will my much clearer now.'_

' _Wait,'_ Rainbow requested. _'Before you go, something has been really bothering me.'_

' _And what's that?'_

' _How do I know this map like I do the back of my own hand?'_ Rainbow asked. _'I've never even seen this thing before! How do I even know how to work it. More importantly, how the heck did I know a combination that would make it explode?!'_

The voice was silent for a second. Rainbow was afraid he already left, but then he spoke again.

' _Many factors contribute to your knowledge of the map, Rainbow,'_ The voice explained. _'Such factors I cannot do justice, you have to find them out yourself. But on the other hand, I have been giving you hints on how to operate it from time to time.'_

' _Wait, you've been telling me how to work this thing?'_ Rainbow wondered in bewilderment.

' _Starswirl the Bearded wasn't the only one to create this map, Rainbow. And soon, you will discover your place in these forgotten politics that had once enchanted the world.'_

' _W...What?'_

' _I will be with you, Rainbow Dash, the map will guide you, and your friends will give you strength, and the ones you love. Keep them close to you.'_

' _Huh? Wait! Can you please stop being vague for one second please?'_ Rainbow pleaded. No reply, the man was gone. Rainbow let out a frustrated groan for all to hear. Everyone looked at her Realizing the unjust gesture she did, she quickly covered it up.

"Gee, I hate migraines!" Rainbow complained. "Maybe being pinned against a tree isn't good for my head."

"Well, you were flying at like fifty miles per hour." Percy said. "I don't have any painkillers with me, but from the way you sounded, it sounded like you were dying."

"Nah, I don't need anything." Rainbow shrugged off anyway, still upset at the voice for leaving her again.

"Why don't use the extract Alssahra gave us?" Twilight suggested.

"Don't you think it would be wiser if we conserved it when we really need it?" Nico raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Well, her arm is still burned from that incident she went through," Twilight considered. "Maybe it could heal that?"

Rainbow had almost forgot all about her burnt arm—compared to what she took today, her burned arm only seemed like a little singe.

"Why don't we wait on that little while, Twilight, I can still take a little sting."

"If you insist." Twilight shrugged.

There was that shiver again.

Rainbow looked to her friend one more time, happy that she was still walking with her. Rainbow never noticed it until now, but something about Twilight was still kind of making her spine tingle. Was that feeling always there? No, not when she first met her. Maybe Rainbow was in need of rest, that could have been it. She kind of had that same tingly feeling when she was in that powered up mode. Either that meant she was turning into it again or some of that feeling was still bouncing around inside of her. With any case, it felt strangely, warm.

Unexpectedly, her attention was yanked somewhere else. Off the side of the little dirt road, a little object was glinting in her eyes. It at least flashed in her eyes several times. Did anyone else notice it? Apparently she was the only one that did. It was little off the trail, so she overcame her curiosity in it, so she thought. Now, that she was a little closer to it, the glinty object felt like it was persuading her to come closer to it. She glanced at it again, the object streaked with a silver sleek. Rainbow's curiosity claimed her mind. She veered herself over to it and scooped it up out from a few scattered leaves while they were distracted with a little conversation.

Rainbow was disappointed at what she found, a measly little hairpin. She almost tossed aside in annoyance, but there where features about it that made Rainbow more curious about it. The silver pin was covered in dusty soot. Soot could only mean one thing, this was caught in the explosion. But Rainbow never recalled wearing a hairpin at that time. Was it Twilight's? Alssarah's? No, neither of them was wearing one. If it wasn't one of theirs, than who's? A thing this small would have been melted in the explosion, but it gave signs that it was shot very far away from it.

Rainbow continued to stroke around the pin—she figured she obtained a free hairpin, even though those things are hardly worth anything. But still, while she examined it, she started thinking these weird images—of what looked like crescent moon, and a woman wearing fur pulling back a bow, shaping the bow to fit the crescent moon, being accompanied by a pack of wolves.


	15. Energy bars: fit for a god!

PERCY

Percy was _really_ confused.

Not only is he now in another world where it is almost identical to home as it can possibly get, he has also transformed into this creature with tusks on its face. How in Hades could Percy just ignore all of this? Percy felt, looked, and smelled so bazaar that it almost obscured the fact that everyone around him had skin colors of almost every kind imaginable.

Now maybe that sounded a little harsh, but Percy was really frustrated, and there were plenty of reasons why. Ever since he and Nico had arrived in this 'copy' world, they've been hazed by frat-boy monsters, captured by plant men called 'flories' and almost sold into slavery, and wrestled with timber wolves—LITERAL timber wolves. Percy honestly didn't know what part of this day was stranger; the fact that he walked through a mirror and came out looking like a humanized Loch Ness monster, our the fact everyone one else was walking around in a body that he should have been in.

But Percy knew he shouldn't be mad at Twilight or anyone else—Twilight said she was in this world before, and is just as alienated in a human body as Percy was in this one. A tarashik. Whatever in the world that was. And Nico was a creature that Alssahra said was called a nychtes. Clearly resembling a bat, that creature oddly fit with Nico. Spike was a puppy now instead of a dragon. Percy was pondering whether Spike was even worse off than he was now, but by the way Spike pants when Twilight scratches his chin it didn't seem like he was all that bummed about it.

After the escape from Chief Zehrl's florie sweatshop, Percy and the others wandered out from the woods with their claimed prize. With his brief turn looking into the map's viewer, Percy could definitely see a deference in the console. The yellow line returned, heading off into another direction on the blue polygonal map—the map itself was much larger and expanded in a miniature scale for miles it looked.

Percy still didn't understand how the map only seemed to obey Rainbow's commands. She seemed to know a lot of how the thing works, despite not even knowing why. Come to think of it, why would Rainbow know how to work it if it was supposedly locked up in Celestia's archives for years?

There were a few things Rainbow could do that Percy still couldn't understand—like that awkwardly-awesome transformation with equine features, and a kick that could propel someone a quarter-mile away. As incredible it was strange, it was an eyesore. Maybe there is more to this world than Percy initially thought.

Just to make Percy miss his family even more, Tyson named a hippocampus 'Rainbow'. Now he was being reminded of Tyson whenever he said her name. What would Percy give to his amazing cyclops brother again...

They eventually made it into the neighboring town—again, no one bothered with the green 'creature from the lagoon' guy and the bat boy with pink sparkly shades. After their battle underground with the florie chief, Rainbow _insisted_ that they decompress before they head off to their goal. And Percy had a hard time complaining. Rainbow lured them into a little café. After a few shifty looks from the lady at the counter, they all found a booth. Maybe it was because they were all still pretty dusty from being pulled underground.

Percy's legs fit very awkwardly under the table booth—his legs worked much like legs a raptor would have, and his clawed toes were really getting in the way of the feet of the others. Yet despite this, no one around thought he was strange. Either the mist was doing all of this or everyone was farsighted-blind.

Rainbow brought out one of those new smart phones from her shirt pocket. She stared at the screen, tapping her finger lightly on the side of it.

"You know, now that I'm looking back on it, I don't think it's a good idea to bring the rest of the gang along." She reconciled. "If we run into anymore things like that potted plant, I don't see how this could be a fun road trip."

"Well, the map is completed now," Twilight said. "We _shouldn't_ be running into anything bad, we'll be going straight to Akritai now."

"How do you know that?" Nico raised his bushy eyebrow. "We don't know what else could be in this world. Maybe being 'safe in numbers' won't help if more awaits us."

"Unless they know how to get there," Percy proposed. "We're a little short on money, I'm assuming."

Rainbow shrugged, like she wasn't sure either. "Well, I don't exactly have enough for a round trip. And judging from the map's new lead, we might not be able to afford another bus fare."

"Is there a cheaper way to get there?" Spike popped his head out of Twilight's bag. "We could always signal someone to stop and give us a lift. It's a curtsy in Equestria."

"You hitchhike?" Percy wondered.

Spike paused for a moment. "More or less."

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, sorry little guy, I don't think drivers will be so considerate of our need. And I don't really feel like being picked up by some wacko after all we just did for Alssahra and the flories."

Percy looked down at his watch—it was late afternoon. "We only have two days and a quarter until the mirror closes again. We better get to Akritai one way or another, or we'll all be stuck here for like two years."

That realization just hit him right in a fragile spot. _Annabeth._ Percy was determined to get to Akritai and find that dumb stick—he had to find Annabeth.

Percy just thought of something. He looked at Nico. "Could, you shadow travel us there if we have too?"

Everyone turned there heads at Nico.

"Shadow travel?" Rainbow asked. Nico looked cornered with everyone looking at him like he had the solution.

"It's complicated," Nico said. " Besides Percy, you know that I'm not too experienced with it, and I can barely handle one passenger, what's the chance of me handle four more and not passing out for a month?"

No one looked to excited about that, but Rainbow only looked excited. "Whatever shadow traveling is, it sure sounds awesome."

"Not _really_." Percy interjected.

"We'll figure this out soon," Twilight announced. "But for now, why don't we eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, we haven't even pick what we wanted yet either." Rainbow said.

When the table did get their food, it was no feast, but it did look pleasing to the eyes—grilled cheese never looked so good. As much as it smelled good, it's never tasted so good. In fact, he almost couldn't stop eating. Once he was finished with his two slices, Percy immediately grabbed a bread roll from Rainbow's plate without even thinking, almost knocking over her drink.

Percy realized his action and immediately froze in-place. Confused stares met his eyes. Percy put the roll down and went back to his space, completely baffled as to why he did that. Even though she should have been mad at him, Rainbow only chuckled.

"Wow big guy, if you were that hungry you should have asked for another plate."

"But...but I'm... I don't know why I did that." Percy shamefully muttered.

"No big deal, man, I'm just happy you didn't grab my head instead." Rainbow rubbed his shoulder. Percy was still confused as to why he did that—he never would have been so quick like that. It almost felt, _instinctive_. Twilight was kind enough to hand Percy her own side roll. She smiled sweetly, a gesture Percy couldn't possibly try to upset.

Everyone was about nearing the end of their dishes. They discussed more on how to find a cheaper way to get to Akritai.

"Well, it is worth a try. Maybe we could have someone stop and give us another ride?" Twilight proposed.

"If things get bad enough, then maybe," Rainbow pursed her lips. "But like I said, I don't think that will be too wise."

Percy continued to suggest—but as he was listening, his vision started flickering. It started blurring up into a hazy sheet. It was popping in and out frequently.

It stopped for a moment. Percy looked around anxiously, he thought he might be going crazy again and might start eating the seats. But A very choppy voice started crying, and it was crying his name. And Percy knew immediately. He knew who was trying to reach him.

"Grover..." Percy said aloud. Nico's ear twitched, and he looked to him like her heard what he said. Twilight must have hear too.

"Did you say something?" Twilight sipped her tea. Percy eyed the restroom, he knew he needed to listen to who was trying to reach him.

"Pardon me for a second." Percy awkwardly climbed out of the booth and jogged to the restroom. And even when jogging he was running very fast.

Percy's clawed feet clicked the tiled floor as he stumbled in the restroom. He went into a stall and closed the door shut. Percy sat down on a covered toilet seat while he tried to fit his broader body inside the tiny stall—he almost felt as wide as a football player.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He had no drachmas to send any Iris messages, but he had almost forgotten his empathy link with his best friend, Grover Underwood, the satyr.

An empathy link is a telepathic connection between a satyr and another person. Grover had established one with Percy when he was assigned to watch over him at Yancy Academy. Grover was _very_ likely calling Percy into finding out where he was right now. A few years ago, Percy used their empathy link to zero in on Grover's location, where he was being held hostage by the half-blind cyclops, Polyphemus.

Percy has never concentrated this hard since he sat on his father's throne. The actual _link_ was extremely weak, so maybe being in another world wasn't helping out much with the reception.

 _"Come on... Come on, buddy, can you hear me?"_

" _Percy?!"_ The voice over Grover bounced around in his head. _"Percy, is that you?"_

A hazy image was appearing in his eyes. A figure was beginning to take shape. The image solidified, and Grover appeared clearly—he was in a forest with his reed pipes around his neck. He looked like he was alone. Percy was so happy to see his best friend again, and so was Grover.

" _Percy? Thank Pan! Are you okay?"_

 _"Alive and well, buddy,"_ Percy chuckled with relief.

" _Where are you? The whole camp is going nuts over your disappearance and_ —" Grover's gleeful smile began to melt away when he looked closer at who he was talking too. His eyes widened. _"What happened to your face, man?!"_

 _"It's a long story,"_ Percy shrugged off. _"Not important—where are you?"_

" _The entire camp is looking for you and Annabeth, Percy,"_ Grover's image flickered as his voice chopped. _"Malcom reported that he saw Annabeth close to Thalia's tree before she was attacked by some kind of monster last night. He didn't see you with her, I got so worried. Tyson showed up to camp this morning, he is worried sick too."_

"You haven't seen Annabeth at all?"

" _No. No one has. Malcom was attack by the monster trying to save Annabeth, but the monster flung him back through the border before he could reach her."_

Percy's heart sank to his stomach, Annabeth really was in danger. Percy tried to listen to more.

"Well, where are you?"

" _I'm looking for you guys,"_ Grover said. _"Clarisse has sent out scouting parties to look for you two, and Chiron is consulting with the oracle about where you might be."_

 _"Rachel Dare?"_ Percy asked. _"Has she said anything?"_

" _Not that I know of,"_ Grover's image flickered again. _"Rachel hasn't been getting any helpful hints at the future since the prophecy of seven was told. But Percy, where in the world are you? Our link isn't normally so spotting like this."_

Percy grimaced, he found it a little difficult to answer that.

 _"I think you need to tell Clarisse to call of her search parties, at least for me."_

" _For you?"_ Grover winced. _"Why would I do that?"_

 _"You guys wont have any luck finding me: not near camp, not in Manhattan, not in the state, I don't think in the country."_

" _Percy, what are you talking about? I'm not calling off your watch for you!"_

 _"You need to find Annabeth, don't worry about me,"_ Percy ordered. _"I'm figuring out my own way home—I don't have time to explain, our connection is getting weaker by the second."_

As Percy said that, the link shorted out for a full second. Grover's image was blurring up again. Their connection was fizzling away.

Grover tried to call out. _"P_ _—_ _cy! You're bre_ _—_ _ing up!"_

 _"Grover, Wait! Tell Tyson that I'm—!"_ Their empathy link faded away entirely, leaving only the sight of the sticky bathroom floor. "—that I'm...okay."

Percy sighed and climbed up. He opened the stall and strolled over to the sink. He was happy to know that Grover at least knew he was fine, but Percy knew Annabeth was more important to find. Percy hoped Grover listened to him about calling off his _own_ search, because Grover would have no luck in finding him.

Percy began to wash his face, his ruff hands rubbed across his equally ruff face. Percy looked up in the mirror and saw something truly disheartening, himself. Water trickled down his tusks and dripped into the sink.

Percy felt dreadful, was this _really_ his face? This face just barely resembles his own, but was twisted monstrously. His camp beads were still around his neck, still a painful reminder of who this monster was in the mirror. His orange animal fur strap swung around his shoulder to his waist with a leather pouch on the end, and he was wearing a kind of armored tunic around his waist. What was this thing Percy was in? Clearly, a few monsters Percy met thought he was a 'big deal'.They were all definitely intimidated by him. Whatever a tarashik was, they must be a big deal around here.

Percy sighed sadly, Annabeth was on his mind. That _thing_ that attacked him and Annabeth really did make off with her. Where was she? What if Annabeth ended up in Equestria too? And separating them would be good drama to watch? Percy couldn't stand the grief of separation again while Annabeth was in danger; ever since the Titan, Atlas, had trapped her on the relocated Mt. Othrys and made her hold up the weight of the sky. Monstrous or not, Percy's loyalty was strong. It wasn't an option to run out of time, he had to get home. Percy stopped looking at his grotesque mug and rubbed his eyes with his claws and exited the restroom.

All at the booth went silent when they saw Percy walk over to them, taking the edge of a seat.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

Percy shrugged. "Really had to use the bathroom." No one seemed bothered by that, but Nico knew that wasn't the reason why he went somewhere private. He rubbed his furry chin with a sharp claw.

* * *

They all left the café.

Rainbow said she had enough money for one more short bus ride, but they would have to figure how to get there the rest of the way. Rainbow dragged Twilight over to another terminal to get tickets (Twilight was just so eager to see more of how everything functions around here).

Percy leaned against a tree, thinking over what Grover told him. Nico sneaked around the tree and met him.

"What did he tell you?" Nico asked. It seemed he already knew about Percy's empathy link with Grover.

"Grover said the whole camp is looking for us. I know they wont have much luck though."

"What did _you_ tell him?" Nico wondered.

Percy paused. "He saw my face, for one. Telling him about our situation would take too long. And I think explaining everything that we've seen will just freak him out."

"And I'm assuming your link with him was weak too?"

"Very spotty."

"I figured," Nico said. "I can't sense the Underworld. Or, at least, anything I'm familiar with." He trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Percy agreed. "The water here, and even in Equestria, feels a little off. I never really noticed until now, but when I'm controlling it, it almost feels like it's trying to resist my power. Like,it doesn't belong to me."

Nico leaned on the tree next to him. "It seems like we're learning everything all over again; just when I thought things made a little sense, I get wings." He pulled the edge of his leathery wings. It was all clear, they both felt lost. Not just lost in a painfully familiar world similar to theirs but not, they were stuck in the bodies of monsters.

This was not an ideal situation to be in at all, Percy never thought he would have to face a problem like this. Everything depended on finding a magic staff in a place of Akritai. Percy hoped that it would be a smoother ride to the supposed city, because time wasn't exactly on their side right now.

Staring off into the distance, out into the nearby street, Percy watched the locals going about their business. Colorful skinned people did exactly everything people he knew did. But, everyone seemed a little friendlier here. Everyone minded their own beeswax and calmly walked about going places. Maybe he was still just an 'until death' New Yorker, and this is how normal people outside the city would act. But the more he thought about it, this wasn't _exactly_ like home. Besides the obvious differences, it did feel a little different here, people just seemed nicer.

Nico nudged Percy's shoulder. "Do you think about what Princess Celestia told us before we came here?" Nico asked in a low toned voice.

"When she pulled us away to talk _privately_?" Percy wondered.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. Do you think she meant it?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "She said she was in this world before, I wouldn't doubt insight from someone who's been here. This place is wacky enough as it is."

"Whatever she told us to be careful for, I don't like the sound of it so far." Nico said.

"It doesn't sound any better to me." Percy agreed. Before they went through the mirror, Celestia and Luna both warned Nico and Percy about a being that lives in this world. Celestia said she wasn't sure about the being's status—if it being was even still alive or not. She didn't tell them exactly why they had to be on the look out for it, but she said it didn't take _nicely_ to anyone who comes through the mirror.

Percy knew he had to watch his back when he got here, but to watch his back from what, he still didn't know yet. Perhaps he would know when he saw what Celestia warned him about, whatever it was. Heck, maybe the being was so horrible, Celestia didn't want to give full details or they might have been too scared to go through. If anything, the trick worked.

* * *

While on the bus, Percy was keeping track of the time. They left the small town and went onto another freeway. It was getting later, and Percy eyelids were getting a little heavy. It has been rough day. That café food was good, but Percy was still pretty hungry. He found himself licking his razor teeth. He didn't know why he was still so hungry, but it was getting a little harder to ignore.

Percy tried looking out the window to keep his mind distracted, watching all the cars drive by. He began thinking about Akritai. Twilight said it was a hub of this world's magic teachings and scholars, and was also visited by Celestia and Luna as well. Akritai must have been a big deal in it's day.

If the study of magic and _foreign_ magic was such a big deal in Akritai, how come magic isn't prevalent in this world now? Everyone looks like they operate on technology like Earth. Or, if this was an _alternate_ Earth. That might explain why everyone skin color was out of control.

The mirror from Equestria to here only opens once every thirty moons. It looked like this world's history and Equestria were intertwined maybe, but how did _he_ fit into this? How did they end up in Equestria in the first place? This world couldn't have been home—it's little _subtle_ differences were too noticeable to overlook. The monster ghetto wasn't really convincing him otherwise.

When the bus reached its limit, Percy and the others came out, and were welcomed with open fields of scattered crops with the occasional car driving down the road. The bus had definitely went outside the town limits. The atmosphere was peaceful though; small and scattered fields of crops with bumpy mountains that surrounded the little meadow. And the soft orange cast of the sun made the scenery almost picture worthy. But that also presented a problem, it was getting late.

As the bus rolled away, everyone looked around, not really having a motive on where to go.

Rainbow rubbed her neck. "I was kind of hoping the bus would take us farther." Rainbow chewed her lip.

"Where does that map say we should go?" Twilight asked. Rainbow grabbed the map out of Twilight's pack and looked into the little viewing hole. She frowned, indicating nothing good.

"A lot farther than we are right now," Rainbow chided. "Like, wa~y down there." Rainbow pointed down the stretch of mountains. No one seemed particularly thrilled about that. Rainbow closed the blue glowing orb away. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't understand, Celestia said that Akritai was built close to where the portal was."

"Wait, the principle?" Rainbow turned. Twilight paused for a moment, shifting her eyes.

"Well uh, you see... Never mind." She cut off. "We better keep moving.

"I don't know about this," Rainbow said. "I already spent my last cent getting us this far, and I don't have enough to get us back. As far as I'm concerned, we're walking from here." She said uneasily.

Situations like this weren't unfamiliar with Percy, he and his friends just had to work with what they had to reach their destination.

"Why don't we go a little further," Percy suggested. "We could find a place to sleep and start again in the morning."

"Sleep?" Rainbow winced. "Where? There isn't any place to stay. Again, I've got no cash, and my folks are going to be mad if they notice I'm not home before morning."

"Percy is right," Twilight agreed. "We cant cover much ground while it's dark. We can find some place to sleep. How long until the portal closes?" She looked to Percy.

Percy looked to his watch timer. "By tomorrow morning, we have two days."

"See? We're in great shape!" Twilight encouraged. "Come on, we'll cover as much ground as we can." Twilight marched forward, with Spike reluctantly waddling behind. Rainbow shrugged and fallowed her too. Percy noticed Nico taking off his shades. He blinked around as his eyes adjusted to the shadow provided by the mountain. Nico proceeded forward, gaining a tiny smirk on his face.

The little few farm houses they were dropped off at wasn't so bad, it was at the very least peaceful. A farming community with people finishing up their work for the day. The people around greeted the friendly group of kids who walked down their humble streets. Percy and the others were more concerned about looking for a place to sleep.

The sun was setting even lower than when they first arrived. Twilight remained optimistic, and in some ways excited. Rainbow on the other hand was a little troubled with the situation.

"Like, I'm being serious. If we're really going to sleep, where? A motel isn't a real option."

"We could find a tree to sleep under." Percy suggested.

Rainbow looked baffled. "Are you saying we sleep outside?" She perplexed.

"It's actually not as bad as it sounds," Percy said. "You just got to find a comfy spot."

"Yeah... And if we're pounced while we're sleeping?"

"Don't worry about that," Nico announced. "I'll keep watch. Besides, I kind of feel like staying up."

"Being in the dark must be your natural environment." Spike guessed.

"Maybe," Nico said. "I do feel a little _free_ now." He said a little spaciously. Percy wondered what he meant by that.

Rainbow groaned impatiently. "Hey, you guys do what you like, I'm not sleeping on the grass."

"We don't have much of a choice," Twilight said. "Like you said, we don't have much money to spend."

"I know, but... Just...whatever." Rainbow gave up. The sky began gleaming with twilight—the dark silhouettes of the mountains loomed over the little farm houses like it was a model. As it got darker outside, it was getting a little hard to find a place to stop.

Percy was having doubts of his own too, he began wondering about those monsters he saw earlier today, he wondered if he would encounter anymore. He and the others would be vulnerable sleeping if one was hostel. Nico said he'd take watch, but he seemed _way_ to insistent on staying up. He seemed excited.

They came to the bank of a tall hill. It was on the outskirts of the little neighborhood, so Percy and the others figured it was a suitable enough. But Rainbow began making faces again, like she was being scolded by someone. She looked to the top of the tall hill next to them.

"Hey, why don't we check up there?" She pointed to the top of the hill. Everyone tried to figure that.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I've, got a feeling." She said. "A feeling we might find some place, better?" She guessed with a nervous grin. No one answered, they only gave Rainbow confused stares. Rainbow remained painfully silent until Twilight spoke.

"I suppose we could," She said. "Higher ground is safer."

"Er, exactly!" Rainbow nodded. "That's it. Higher ground." Rainbow offered their way first, while they all met her with awkward side glances. Percy was wondering why Rainbow seemed so insistent on going over this hill, nothing seemed special about it. But he figured Twilight was right in the case that being higher up would be safer from any danger. While they climbed up, Percy noticed a glinty hairpin in Rainbow's hair. Did she always have that? Even if she did, it did look eerily familiar for some reason.

They reached the peak of the tall hill. What was to be seen was a surprise. On the top of the hill was a what looked like an archaeological dig sight: canopies, drapes, and various tools and brushes laid on the ground. Percy saw why all this was around. The top of the hill was littered with ruins. Stone floors and panels were scattered on the ground, speckled with stone pits.

On the tables around the sight were sorted with figurines and other artifacts that were covered and cased in plastic bags. Tall stone columns idled along the sight in lines. The columns had no roof to hold up, and a few were toppled over and smashed to pieces. No one was around.

Twilight found this especially exciting.

"Wow, Spike, look at all this!" She gasped in wonder.

"It's, uh, spectacular?" Spike guessed. Twilight set Spike down and began looking over the relics on the tables.

"All of this looks _really_ old alright. An historic sight!" Her hands got dusty from the old dried clay relics. Percy was more surprised than astonished. This place definitely looked ancient—a fragment to this world's past. This sight did reminded him a lot of the Acropolis in Athens. The sun hadn't fully gone away—a sliver of orange sunlight was cast on this hill and the remains that resided on top of it.

Rainbow seemed just as surprised as Percy was. "Huh, didn't think we'd find one of these up here."

"One of what?" Percy asked.

"There are little sights like this scattered across the country. I don't pay attention in history class enough to remember what these are, but I think they're temples, or fancy houses, or something like that. I guess these were made by the people who here a long time ago."

" _How_ long ago?" Nico wondered.

"Hard to say. Just, _ancient_ , I guess. I wonder why he wanted us to come up here." Rainbow stopped herself abruptly. Percy and Nico shifted glances.

"What?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"No I didn't." Rainbow answered irrelevantly. "Why don't we just find comfy places to sleep. Sleeping on the ground isn't exactly known for being a miracle for your back." She walked off. Percy and Nico looked at each other, ideally thinking that was strange.

Percy grew more curious of this place the more he looked around the sight. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he felt safe here. He didn't know exactly why, but he had a feeling nothing would come up here and harm him and his friends. He trusted this place.

Percy paused when he looked at the back of the sight. A little stone alter stood by itself. Percy stared at it, this had to be a place of worship. But for who? And for what god?

Later, Twilight was too busy admiring the claimed and dusted relics to notice that everyone was already settling in. When she finally did finish up, she found a stone pit close to Rainbow.

"Lets make this clear," Rainbow stared up at the twilight sky with her hands behind her head, "this wasn't my idea. If anyone complains about it don't blame me."

"You're the one who said we should come up here." Percy reminded.

"...Quiet." Rainbow replied crossly. No one could see each other in their own individual stone pockets in the ground.

"No arguing, please" Twilight ordered. "It's been a long day, we've seen enough fighting." She sounded so commanding, but so caring at the same time. Twilight still seemed pretty upbeat about their situation. Percy wondered if she did things like this before. "Goodnight everyone." She said tiredly. Everyone replied back, but Rainbow sounded more hesitant to reply.

"Uh, goodnight." She said. Percy stuck his head up, just to check their surroundings. Nothing was their. Only their watchman, Nico, was standing at the edge of the hill, looking over the landscape in front of him. His ears twitching and moving from side-to-side. He must have been listening for anything suspicious. If their was anyone more fitting for watch, it was someone with good ears.

Percy crossed his arms and stared up into the changing sky, thinking about home. As he watched the stars appear, he wondered if home was out there somewhere: his friends, his family, everything he's ever known. He had to keep going, he had to get home and find Annabeth. He saved her once, he can do it again.

The sky grew more black, and dotted with stars. He tried to find familiar constellations, but he didn't find any pictures to make out of them. The stars proved he wasn't home. Percy eventually stared to long, and his eyelids slowly closed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Percy's dream began very dark.

Like, pitch dark—like he was standing in a cell room with no light. But his conscious moved him through the dark void, and found himself underneath a ray of light coming from an unknown source from above. Underneath the light was a girl. Her hair was yellow with thick red streaks. Her face displayed great anger, but also great fear. Her wrist and ankles were chained to the floor by blue materialized bonds. Her hands were clamped together in cuffs that covered her hands tightly.

The girl didn't look _alright_. Her face was bruised and her clothes were singed and torn. She tried desperately to free herself, but her strongest efforts were hardly making a difference. She stood up, wriggling in her bonds in the hopes she would break free, but no luck. She gave up and sank down to her knees, letting out a painful sigh. Percy's conscious floated close and frowned. He was powerless to do anything to help her. A cold laugh scratched the air and bounced around this dark environment.

" _Must you always try to resits?"_ A resilient voice chided. _"You really mustn't continue with this, all you're doing is just making your bonds give you burns from all that rustling."_ The voice mocked in a chilling laugh. The fear in the girl's eyes turned to hatred.

" _Let me go!"_ She snarled, struggling even harder.

" _Feisty, aren't you?"_ The voice said. " _You still deny your hopeless situation. That doesn't go without admiration, but I almost wonder if that is just stupidity leaking from once hard shell."_

The girl gave up on the floor again. _"Stop it,"_ The girl whimpered, _"I have found redemption for what I did, and you want me to slime backwards into the monster I once was."_

" _But you were powerful then, were you not?"_ The voice asked. _"We need someone of your skill; think about it, you will get what you've desired for many years. Why give up on it now after an embarrassing defeat? Even now, you still have the power to do it again, and you just might receive more."_

The girl's eyes flickered with anger, and the cracks in her cuffs started to glow with blue light. Whatever was happening, it wasn't working. The glow dissipatedinside the cuffs and let her arms down at the floor.

" _It's a real pity, you discovered your power again only to have it taken away from you. You can have it back_ _—_ _and even freed_ _—_ _if you comply with us. I promise, you don't have to endear this torment. Only you have the power to end it. Join me and my conquest."_

" _Never!"_ The girl snapped. _"I will not let selfishness consume me again. You can just take your stupid offer and eat it!"_

" _You're a real bummer, you know that?"_ The voice groaned. _"Let me just see you up close."_

Two blue dots of light appeared in the darkness. The girl spotted them as footsteps began to sound her way. The footsteps continued to grow louder, and the girl anticipated the arrival of her captor. The soft blue glowing orbs came closer to the light. After a few painful seconds, the captor came into the light.

The captor looked just as lively as the undead. In fact, the captor was undead. His gray skin barely covered his body, and a few bones were visible. What could be seen in his chest looked caved in with exposed ribs. His face looked young, but it looked like it hadn't been exposed to air for a very long time. A lightly trimmed black beard came down his chin with long hair going down the back of his head. He was wearing a full set of polished armor with a well carved scepter on his side. The zombie's glowing blue eyes didn't help to make him look anymore friendlier.

The girl looked up in horror. This might have been the first time she saw him.

The zombie gave her a cavity-filled grin. _"The king was right, your first impression isn't all that impressive. Maybe there is something he sees in you that I don't."_

The girl hardened her expression. " _Tell your king to release me, and the other one, or you'll all be sorry_ _—_ _"_

" _Don't bother with threats, girl. While you are in those restraints you are as dangerous as a tree trunk."_

The girl gritted her teeth. _"Why do you need the other one? She doesn't belong her."_

" _Her part will come into play,"_ The zombie man said. _"She is exactly where she needs to be. But as for you, I can't seem to crack you. Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough."_

The zombie took the scepter from his side and slowly pointed it at the chained girl. The curled end of the scepter began to to spark with blue energy.

" _I'm going to ask one more time,"_ He said slowly. _"Are you with us?"_ He squinted. The girl stood her position firmly.

" _Do your worst..."_ She growled.

The zombie man rolled his eyes. _"Very well then...consider yourself chosen."_ He sneered. Percy's vision was starting to smear and fade away, but the loud screaming of the prisoner pounded his mind before it all finally went away.

Percy was being taken somewhere else. He found himself floating in another dark void. Loud stomps of something huge was rumbling about. Percy looked to the noise, and saw a giant figure looming over him. It's head was covered in shadow, but only cold white eyes stood out from the giant mass.

" _It has been a year,"_ The giant's booming voice rumbled. _"A whole damn year!"_ The giant slammed its fist into a wall in frustration. A rumbling tired sigh was let out by the giant. _"But I am nearly there. My return is neigh. I will rejoin my brothers in their ranks, and finally crush the ones who humiliated us many eons ago. They will pay. I must find that blasted relic, it is my only hope for return. Soon. It is in here somewhere. And it will be in my possession. Soon... Soon..."_

Percy's dream collapsed and he flung his eyelids open. Looking up at a warm pale blue sky. Several flat orange clouds drifted by, while a few dim stars were slowly fading. Day had broke.

Percy slowly rose; his back ached from sleeping on the ancient stone floor. He looked down his legs and saw that his clawed feet had dug into the stone wall, like they were holding on. And after the dream he just had, it would be weird if he hadn't have been tossing in his sleep.

Percy rubbed his head and shook dust from his hair. The sight around him was still devoid of archaeologists. The morning rays were coming from behind him and behind their hill. Percy slowly stood up, stretching his tired, springy legs. The morning air filled his tiny nostrils, along with the a scent of egg?

Everyone in the stone pits were starting to wake as well. Spike was the first to climb out, shaking off the dust from the floor. Scratching at his neck, he looked up.

"Morning, dude." He greeted. Rainbow was next to come out, and she didn't look pleased.

"Remind me to never sleep outside on the cold hard ground again. My back is killing me." She groaned in exaggerated pain. Twilight's head rose from her hole. Either she wasn't a morning person, or she didn't have a pleasant sleep either. Her eyes were wide open like she saw something mortifying, and her hair wasn't smooth as it usually is.

She looked around at all the waking campers and gave a tired smile.

"Everyone sleep okay?" She asked. Spike hopped on her lap and began licking her cheek. "I take that as a yes?" She giggled playfully.

"No," Rainbow said. "I'm never doing that again." She grumbled. Rainbow climbed out of her hole and snapped her back loudly. A noise like that indicated she withstood a lot of injuries in the past. Twilight still looked a little droopy. She managed to climb out of her hole, holding Spike in her arms. She looked around the old sight and smiled again.

"It still amazes me, don't you think so?" She asked no one in particular.

"I guess," Rainbow said. "It's just a bunch of old stones and steps. Nothing to write home about."

"Maybe not now, but it was significant to someone at one point." Percy said, steering his eyes at the little alter behind him. It was then he noticed Nico, sitting on top of one of the stone columns, happily eating away a peach while twirling his pink shades around on his claw. He looked down at everyone, expanding his leathery wings.

"Everyone rest well?" He wondered. His large green eyes seemed to glow in the still dark environment. Everyone was kind of surprised to see him up there watching them sleep. Then again he was on watch.

Nico leaped off the pillar and glided down with his wings. Touching the ground, he folded his wings back up.

"Sure, we slept fine." Spike said suspiciously.

"Good." Nico said. "We've got a busy day ahead of us. But I thought ahead and maybe you all would like to eat, so help yourselves." Nico pointed at the edge of the sight. A garbage bag full of bagged and packaged food. So that might have been the egg Percy smelled.

This little picnic in the morning inside an ancient ruin made for a surprisingly peaceful atmosphere. Again, being inside this ruin made Percy feel safe. He didn't understand why, he just did. Percy looked over all the alien food products; boxes that were hard to make out the writing, and soda cans that looked like they were designed at a rave. And breakfast sandwiches from fast food places. Maybe it was his dyslexia that he couldn't read, but at this point it didn't seem to matter.

Chowing away at the 'feast' that laid out in front of him, he began eating more than the others. They all quickly took what they liked and kept it away from him. He didn't blame them— _he_ still didn't know why he was so hungry. This brought the mystery as to how Nico got all of this food. When they asked him about it, Nico either didn't answer or just trailed off with an explanation. Did he steal all of this? Percy didn't know that he appreciated this banquet now. But his side of the pile was already gone before he got irritated by it.

Percy started thinking about his dream. The girl in the chains, and that undead man with the scepter. What was that all about? He knew he heard that zombie's voice somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember. What did he want the girl for? She mentioned another one being captive. Percy's mind immediately shot to Annabeth, but how could he be sure?

Who was this 'king' the zombie man mentioned? And that giant. He said he was looking for a relic. Percy hoped it wasn't the staff he and his friends were looking for, because he didn't know if that booming voice had good intentions backing it.

Rainbow looked to her phone and grimaced uncomfortably. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie Pie blasted my in-box with, like, fifty messages."

' _Pinkie. Pie? Is there someone in this world with at least one normal name? Why cant there be a Rick? Or even Lauren? Some consistency would be nice.'_ Percy thought.

"What do they say?" Twilight asked. Rainbow look to her phone, scrolling her thumb.

"'Where u at? Can we come? Wats ur stats? Rares and Flutter told me everything. Where can we meet? U been gone long. Where are u—again? Hope u pic up!' to name a few. And don't even get me _started_ on the dozens of messages of how happy she is that you came back. Want me to read you the whole—"

"No thanks, I think we get the urgency." Twilight said quickly. Rainbow rubbed her eyebrow.

"What do you all think? Should we invite them to come along?" She asked them all.

"No," Nico said. "This is a delicate situation. We don't need more getting in the way."

"They wouldn't get in the way," Twilight protested. "We could use all the help when can get."

"And in the event we run into another maniac like Zehrl?" Nico brought up. "Princess, we only barely made out with ourselves intact, even in these numbers. We can't hope to protect more souls."

Only silence came from Twilight's open mouth. "I... I suppose you've got a point. We have to concern their safety." She looked to Rainbow. "Tell them not to come."

"Gotcha." Rainbow complied. "Should I tell her why?"

"Uh. Just say everything is under control."

"She could probably tell I'm lying." Rainbow remarked.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Can do." Rainbow tapped away on the screen.

"Regardless, we don't have time to spare," Percy added. "We only two days left. We better make haste if we're walking the whole way."

"There has to be a better way of getting there." Twilight hoped. "How much farther does the map say we have to go?" She looked to Rainbow. Rainbow picked up the sphere and looked into it.

"I'm not that good a ballparking distances, but it says Akritai is behind those groups of mountains, I guess? It's hard to tell." She pointed across to the chain of rocky hills. Percy initially thought it wouldn't be _that_ hard; he had to cross the entire United States to get to California—twice, by car too. But everyone else looked a little shaken.

"Oh dear," Twilight said. "This might be difficult."

"And I thought the Princess said Akritai was built close by _our_ portal." Spike mentioned. "Is there something she forgot to tell us?"

"I don't think so," Twilight said. "She gave us the map. I assume that is all we need."

"Well, regal figures they are, going there was probably easy for them with powers like that." Percy said.

"Perhaps," Twilight replied. "But I don't get it, there has to be a quicker way to get there."

Percy rose up, brushing off the crumby mess he made for himself. "Why don't start walking anyway? We'll find a way to get there faster." He tried to stay optimistic. Twilight smiled, but even she looked doubtful.

"Alright," She got up. "Maybe we could find someone that can help us."

"Alight then, lets move." Nico prompted. No one really seemed excited about walking, especially Spike (even though he would be hanging in Twilight's bag the whole time.) Everyone cleaned up their trash and stuffed it in the trash bag.

While everyone was getting ready to leave, Percy had a thought. He turned back towards the little stone alter in the back of the ruin. He stared at it. He had an idea, but he didn't know if it would work. But it was worth a shot. He turned back to his friends, who were already starting to leave. Nico noticed Percy's expression; Percy gestured a 'one second' signal. Nico didn't understand at first, but he nodded in understanding.

Percy told everyone else that he would catch up, making sure he hadn't left anything, despite only coming here with only lint in his little pouch. When the others had already left, Percy came up to the alter. He held out the little energy bar he was going to keep for the road, but he felt what he was about to do was more important. It was time he asked for help.

Percy came down to his knees and lowered his head. Closing his eyes, he began to pray.

' _Hey, Dad? It's me, Percy. I don't know if you got the word but...I'm kind of stuck in another world or dimension and I'm kind of lost. Nico de Angelo is here too, along with a pony princess turned human, a talking dog, and an athlete with wings._

 _Listen, I try not to ask for help, but I'm kind of flying blind here. I don't know how we got here, but we're trying to find a staff or something that could bring us home. But in that time, could you maybe help us out?'_

Silence.

There wasn't any thundering clouds or any divine interventions right away, but the gods weren't always immediate with prayers. Percy didn't even know if this was working or not; he wasn't sure if this alter was designated for some other deity, or this alter wasn't good for anything anymore. But if this was the first prayer that the alter received in centuries. Percy would have a better chance talking to water to reach his Poseidon, but this was at least worth a try to see if his prayer might actually make it to his father.

Percy looked down to his energy bar. _'Look, I don't even know if you're hearing me or not. But if you need proof, here's an alien energy bar.'_

Percy took out riptide from his pouch and uncapped his sword. He placed the bar onto the stone surface. Percy picked up a flat rock—striking riptide against it trying to get a spark. After a few scrapes from his celestial bronze xiphos, he finally got a big enough spark. The bar began to catch on fire. The smell of dried fruit, nuts, and smoke filled the little space. The vapors ascended into the sky as the bar steadily turned to ash.

Percy stood back up, looking over what he did. _'I hope you got that offering, because I don't think I know another way to get your attention right now. So...Enjoy.'_

As the last few cinders dissipated, Percy ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Percy hoped his father got his offering.

Even though Percy knew that praying to him was a slim shot at help, but it was the only shot he had to possibly get his father's aid. Percy hoped that Poseidon's influence is reachable here—if there was a river that lead near Akritai than Percy would have very little trouble getting him and his friends there. He only hoped the water would be cooperative with him too, because here and in Equsetria, water didn't seem to welcome him as much.

After walking out of the neighborhood, everyone seemed a little anxious. They walked down a loan country road in the valley between the mountains. Twilight remained optimistic. While her cheerful posture did bring life to the worrisome group, it still didn't solve their transportation problem. If they _were_ to hitchhike, the drivers probably wouldn't be happy with where they wanted to go. Despite Rainbow's attempts to pull someone over, no one seemed willing to help them out. But it wasn't unexpected.

Percy was fiddling around with the map that Rainbow opened for him—he didn't want the thing blowing up in his face if he opened it the wrong way. Upon looking through the polygonal landscape, he studied the terrain, seeing if there were any shortcuts they could take to get there faster. The more he looked at all the blue lines, he noticed things that stood out—several tiny colored dots speckled the land, and one of them was close.

Puzzled by this finding, Percy tapped Rainbow on the shoulder. "Do you know what these are?" He asked.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Little dots, I never noticed them until now. Do you know what they mean?"

Rainbow took the map and peeked through it. If anyone knew about this map it would be Rainbow—even if she didn't know how. Rainbow stared longingly into the viewing hole.

"Huh..." Rainbow squinted. "Where did these come from?"

"The dots?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I never noticed these before." Everyone looked at the map for themselves.

"There is one close by to us too." Twilight said. "I wonder what they mean."

"I may know how this map works, but I don't know where all of these places are or what they mean. _Basically_ , I don't know what they mean." Rainbow shrugged.

"We should check them out," Percy suggested. "Maybe they mean something helpful."

"Or dangerous." Nico added. His wings covered his head while they wondered in the sun.

"But they're all different colors," Percy noted. "Could that mean different things?"

"Maybe," Rainbow said. "Maybe we should check one of them out—we don't really have _much_ to lose here."

"It's worth a shot," Twilight said. "The map tells us the closest dot is in that crevice in the mountain over there." Twilight pointed to the direction. In the distance, two rocky hills were split apart a quarter-mile away, revealing an opening. This map was mysterious enough as it was, so trying to find out more about seemed like a requirement if they wanted to make progress.

With a silent agreement, they began heading off the road and into a field of tall grass, when Spike jumped out of Twilight's bag.

"Hold it," He announced. "If we're going anywhere else I want to walk. It can get really stuffy in there." Spike shook his body. He went forward, sniffing on the ground for a scent.

A little while later, they came up at the large crevice in the rocky hill. But the closer they approached the area, the more the hill looked like it was excavated. A small gravel road led up to the rocky entrance—the road stretched out to the main road, but it fizzled out and was overgrown with grass. This led to the possibility that this area hadn't been visited in awhile. If that wasn't enough, a big yellow sign with a skull and cross bones was displayed on the rocks.

This convinced everyone this place wasn't meant to be strolled into, but they trailed on anyway. Nico stared longingly at the sign and then continued with the others.

Spike still sniffed on while the others slowly entered the opening in the hill. Large rocky walls towered above the abandoned sight. Rusty equipment and other various tools were stacked up or laying around. Tire tracks and trails circled around a large open area inside that was as big as a track field—where loading bays were positioned underneath conveyor belts that led straight up the rock face. Chunky rocks and boulders were scattered around the sight—even one was on top of a smashed truck.

As Percy wandered around, and he noticed how dangerous this place was. What he assumed to be danger signs were placed in certain areas. Plants and weeds grew in between cracks in the ground, and the rock foundations looked weak and rotted out.

As the morning sky filled this desolated work sight, the light revealed low vapors hanging above the ground. Spike took a whiff at the vapors and gagged violently.

"That doesn't smell right." He coughed.

Rainbow crossed her arms. "Doesn't look like this place has been used in a while."

Twilight picked up a rusted metal panel and examined it. "Years, from the looks of it. What is this place?"

"A quarry?" Percy suggested.

"Maybe, but it sure doesn't look safe." Nico scanned the cliff walls with skeptical eyes.

"Could be the reason why it looks like a ghost town." Rainbow said. Pulling out the map, she looked through it. "We're close, it might be in these rocks somewhere."

"I'd like to know where this _awful_ smell is coming from." Spike said, rubbing up to Twilight's leg. Percy smelled something too—it smelled like the aftermath of a huge firework show, but a much more metallic smelled hitched onto it. The low hanging mist did trouble him a little, as it only seemed to be accumulating from rock piles ahead. He also noticed holes in the ground, many many holes all over the rocky ground, like many things at once had pierced through it.

Percy started to feel a little warm. A large wave of heat. The temperature rose to an uncomfortable level. Percy didn't understand what was happening.

He was about to move away until he discovered where the warmness was coming from. Twilight was standing coldly still. Her arms were shaking vigorously and her face looked shocked. Her hair was waving, but Percy didn't feel any breeze blowing through. She began to make a continuous buzzing sound in her throat. Percy and Spike both exchanged a worried glance. Percy waved his claws in front of her, but she showed no reaction. This wasn't good.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy tapped her shoulder. Still no response.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Spike asked fearfully. The warm field radiating off of her heavily increased and then disappeared. Twilight looked around the rock faces like no time had passed.

"I don't see a potential source for that mist, Spike. Maybe there's a—" Twilight paused when she noticed everyone looking at her. Her eyes shifted uneasily. "What?"

"Are you...feeling okay?" Rainbow asked unusually tenderly. Twilight checked around herself.

"Yes, I believe I am. Why?" She wondered.

"You were kind of, uh, _spacing out_." Rainbow said.

Twilight chuckled softly. "Rainbow, please, I think you're are mistaken. I don't 'space out', nothing distracts me." She gossiped. But Percy felt like he detected a little uncertainty in her expression.

"Well, whatever you say," Rainbow shrugged. "But we should get looking for that little splotch that's on our map." She walked further into the quarry. Percy's instincts kicked in, he had a feeling something wasn't right. As if on autopilot, his eyes darted to the mist that as over the ground. He saw a distance away was a small brass cylinder that sparkled in the sunlight—several in fact. And in the shade of the cliff, Percy saw a little red line peeking through the mist.

Percy's senses went red-alert: the smokey mist, the brass cylinders, the many holes in the ground. This could only mean one thing; this whole canyon was a trap, and Rainbow was about to set it off.

"STOP!" Percy ran to pull Rainbow out of the way, but it was too late, Rainbow had already tripped the wire. Rainbow crossed through the red laser, and loud smoke alarm-like beep rattled the quarry walls. Compartments opened out of the rocky walls, and two spiraling turret guns emerged.

Pointing their red lasers at Percy and his friends, they began to wined up. Everyone backed away. Percy clicked his shield open, but that would do little help, his cures of Achilles was gone in this world.

The guns were about to unleash their blazing inferno, when Twilight ran up in front and forced her arms up defensively. A pink translucent forcefield materialized out of thin air. The guns fired their blazing rounds as their shells bounced harmlessly off Twilight's magic shield.

After ten seconds that felt like an eternity, they guns stopped their blazing assault. They hissed as steam left their muzzles with the last few shells dropping to the ground. The guns began sliding back into their compartments, hidden away in the rocky cliffs. Twilight's shield vanished as she fell to her knees. She let out a sigh of exhaustion, holding her hand to her head. Whatever she just did must have been a massive drain of her energy.

All ran to her aid. Twilight very wobbly stood back up. "W-What, happened now?" She murmured, but she didn't sound like she was talking to anyone.

"You guys are just full of awesome!" Rainbow let out a high-pitched squee. "How did you do that, Twi?!"

"I ate pastries this morning..." Twilight babbled nonsense. She was clearly taken out from what she just did. She did quickly shake off her drowsiness, and scanned the floor line that was littered with brass casings, blocked from Twilight's shield. "Did I do this?"

"We would be paste if you didn't." Percy said in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know. Did I use magic?" She looked at her hands.

"Clearly," Rainbow said. "You just stopped a storm of bullets from tearing us to shreds! Since when could you do something awesome like that?"

"In Equestria. I cant do it in this world." She looked over the casings that laid behind where Twilight's shield used to be. A little smile was creeping on her lips. "So...I _can_ use magic in this world after all? Wonderful!" She skipped in excitement. "I can use magic again! Oh, I hope I can channel it again, I don't even know how I did it."

"That would be super helpful if you could," Rainbow held her wrist. "especially if you can help us navigate better. _And_ , If there are anymore destructive traps around here."

Twilight's bright smiled sank to a worried frown. "But what if I cant—"

Before Twilight could finish her statement, a little metal panel that laid amongst the other metal junk opened up. It was a little trap door, and a little stumpy bearded man emerged from the ground, singing to himself cheerfully. His brown beard was twirled around into wild curls, and he was wearing greasy overhauls, boots, and a yellow hardhat—all were miniaturized to fit his smaller body. He almost looked like a little viking construction worker.

"Oh boy, oh boy, what metal miracle wandered into my trap today?" He whistled up the steps. But when he saw what was in front of him, he winced. "What the—?! Fleshies?! Fleshies can't be here!" The dwarf snorted aggressively. He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be an old grill brush.

Despite his poor weapon choice, the dwarf charged with a high-pitch holler. Spike barked offensively, but the dwarf was hardly phased, he only focused on the taller ones. The dwarf swatted at the intruders, but his fighting skills weren't that good, seeing as everyone avoided his swings with little effort.

"Get out of here!" He commanded angrily. "I will not have any no-good humans or nychtes snooping around my workshop— _especially a_ barbaric tarashik!" He sneered at Percy. The dwarf lunged at him with his grilling appliance. Percy shuffled out of his reach awkwardly. "What are all doing here anyway?!" The dwarf huffed, glaring at everyone.

" _Excuse_ us, pal," Rainbow called out crossly. "We just thought this place was abandoned."

"Abandoned?!" The dwarf exclaimed. "How dare you! This is my handsome home you're trailing on, you hooligan! And I wont let anyone find me here!" He was about to charge at Rainbow for apparently insulting him until he saw what Rainbow had in her clutch. His eyes widened as he lowered his brush. "By my old heart... Is that 'The Map'?!" He pointed at the sphere.

Rainbow blinked, and looked to what she was holding.

"Uh...yeah?" She answered. The dwarf dropped his brush and smiled brightly.

"Why didn't you just say so! I didn't know you all were in possession of such an exquisite piece of work. You should have just told me!" He beamed. He wandered off to his little door, completely forgetting he was trying to hit Percy with a grill brush. Everyone looked at each other, just as confused as the other. The dwarf looked back at them and urged them to fallow.

"Well? Come this way! The least I can do is offer you into my home after the rude welcoming."

"If you could even _call_ it that." Nico grumbled.

Rainbow marched in front of Twilight. "Hold on a sec, pal, just what was the deal with those freakin guns over there?" She hissed. "You could have gotten her killed." She pointed directly to Twilight. The dwarf rubbed his head uncomfortably.

"Ah nuts and bolts, I feared something like this would happen. Listen, there is a few reasons why I have such an arsenal on the guard. But please, come into my home, you all must be here for a reason, no?"

"I, guess we are." Percy said. "Our map indicated there was something here."

"Ah. Well, let me see what I have. If the map told you to come here it must have had a good reason, eh?" The dwarf raised his grimy brow. "Lets go in, I've got things I've got to tell you...and show you." The dwarf chuckled as he went down the steps in into the ground. Everyone uneasily proceeded forward. Percy didn't even know they were looking for anything—they were just seeing what the light was.

The dwarf opened his tiny door again, he popped his head up to see them. "By the way, my name Gizmones. But you can just call me Giz." He greeted.


	16. Crystals that make you explode

PERCY

The tunnel to Gizmones's lair wasn't meant for normal sized people.

Percy and his friends crawled down the cramped tunnel down to where the little dwarf 'works his magic'. Whatever that meant, it probably meant more rapid-fire weapons. Giz stepped down just fine, but the others were giants; scraping against the dirt ceiling and bumping into the tiny low-energy light bulbs—Rainbow was too reckless and ended up being tangled in exposed power cables.

The time finally came—and it was a very happy time. Percy came out of the tunnel and crawled out onto a muddy welcome mat. The others fallowed behind him; Spike broke free and shook off the dry dirt that littered his fur. Rainbow fell out last, with a few cords around her torso and shoulders. When Gizmones the dwarf turned around, he fumed.

"Why you little—! Don't do that!" he kicked the floor angrily. Rainbow climbed to her legs and untangled the cords that covered her body.

"It was cramped up there, okay?!" she complained. "Why don't you make a bigger front door, huh?"

"I don't normally have human visitors in my humble-abode! Be more careful! It's not easy routing up your own power source!" he grumbled. He waddled forward grumbling to himself. Giz didn't seem so friendly once he spent more than thirty-seconds with them. He probably doesn't hangout with people much.

Percy brushed off some dry dirt off his arm and looked around. His eyes expanded with bewilderment—this place was MASSIVE. Percy understood why the tunnel-crawl down was so long; Gizmones's place was what looked like an abandoned mine that was as big and expansive as a military hanger. All across the stone floor was a maze of metal parts the piled up on each other, creating little pathways to the different areas of the old mine. He wasn't whether it was left like this, or if Giz made it this big himself.

Percy looked up, and saw all kinds of things hanging from the ceiling—things he couldn't really make out. Big heaps of metal parts were welded and screwed together and were dangling from the stone ceiling—the stone ceiling itself didn't look very solid, and might crumble under anymore weight. They looked like metal sculptures; works of art perhaps.

Giz took a big hearty sigh as he looked on at his underground workshop.

"Aint' my place awesome?" he ruffled his overhauls. "This is the result of years of time, patients, artistic vision, and loads of takeout. What do you all think?" he asked. Twilight strolled up, and smiled faintly.

"Wow. It's all very...expensive? This must have cost a lot—I'm impressed."

Giz smiled. "You bet your little boots you are," he stroked his brown, curly beard, "I need a lot of space to make my creations. Of course, I can only sell my creations in a private market; it's not as busy as I'd like it, but it serves me well enough to get what I need."

Nico walked up, sniffing the cool air. "There's a lot of things in here," Nico said, eyeing the flat-nosed truck sticking out of a metal junk pile. "How do you pay for all of this?"

Giz turned his way and gave Nico a cocky grin.

"Pay? Who said anything about pay? No my boy, all this here you see is all free!" he hollered, and his cry echoed throughout the former mine. "I take junk no one wants and make it into something great. Like robots! I love robots. Don't you love robots too?" He questioned the group's opinion. Rainbow shuttered uncomfortably.

"No. Not recently."

"Yeah you do." Giz ignored. The dwarf's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "And speaking of robots!" Giz added, "I want to show you all something! Come!" he pranced off gleefully. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. They trotted forward anyway, taking in this unusual atmosphere.

While they fallowed Giz, they took in this environment's aroma—and it had one alright: crude oil and air freshener. Percy scanned around the room filled with junk—and it all looked like junk. Rusty cars were laying around half-broken or half dismantled. Dishwashers, water heaters, giant industrial engines, and so many other things. All were swept up and stuffed into little piled walls that formed little pathways around the room.

Percy looked up at the ceiling; those things hanging up there must have been the things he worked on with all of these 'free parts' of his. Giz was either the greatest master thief of garbage ever, or a very clever dumpster diver. Or probably both.

But one thing was certain about this place was how frigged it was inside. As they walked farther into the huge room, the temperature was dropping dramatically. So cold, Percy was starting to see his own breath. Rainbow picked up on this too. She was rubbing her arms looking around anxiously.

"What's the deal with the AC, man?" Rainbow asked, on the verge of shivering.

Giz looked like he woke up from spacing off. "What? Oh, right. My cat doesn't like how hot it can get down here. I installed my own four-turbine cooling system down here. Now my cat feels comfortable."

That answer didn't quell Rainbow's annoyance with the temperature.

Giz took them into another room—it was a little smaller. Motion-censured iron doors slid open as they all entered, and then closed behind them. The room Percy walked into was a lot smaller, but it was still pretty big. The room was about half the size of a gymnasium, with dwarf-sized iron steps that led up to an installed grated platform—it looked wide enough and it was full of equipment, that maybe that's where he worked on his projects.

The room looked a little more "homey" to say the least. Stringed lights that looked like Christmas lights were sloppily stapled along the walls. Posters of Rock-n-Roll bands were all over the walls and a few lava lamps were on chipped dressers—and some didn't even have goo in them at all.

His floor was littered with stuff junk, clothes, and dozens of pizza boxes. Giz didn't look like the organized type, or even the most hygienic either. Seeing all of this stuff all over the floor really seem to distress Twilight. She was taking deep breaths to keep her mind off the mess.

Giz took off his hard hat and placed it on a very messy bed. His red hair fluffed out crazily when he took off his helmet. The dwarf jumped onto the bed and sighed as he decompressed.

"You kids like my joint? Classy right?"

"Yes... Classy." Twilight shuttered, trying to avoid the sight of the mess behind her. Giz nodded in agreement, but then he looked confused.

"Wait, why did I bring you in here again?"

Percy stepped forward, already getting the idea that he forgets a lot. "You said you wanted to show us something?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! I forget what I am doing sometimes!" he jumped up and ran for the tiny metal steps. "Since these stairs are to small for your enormous bodies, I'll go up and bring the lift down. It's also what I use to lift more found robots up there to be worked on, you know?" he mentioned. Giz pranced quickly up the little steps to the built in second floor.

Rainbow shivered while rubbing her arms. "What is this place?" She asked in a low toned voice. "And why is it so cold in here?"

Nico looked around suspiciously. "Gizmones said he keeps it cold in here for his cat." his ears twitched. "I don't know of any kind of cat that would need a cold environment like this."

"You think he's a little crazy?" Spike asked. "What the heck is he doing with all of this stuff?"

"He must have moved in whenever this mine was abandoned," Percy guessed. "But I'm still stoked as to how he was able to grow such a huge inventory."

"Or whatever he is doing with machine guns." Nico added.

"That is also a massive suspicion." Percy took note.

Rainbow looked like she came to something. "Wait, what if this is that janitor that went crazy?" She suggested. Everyone turned—more confused than agreed on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy tilted his head.

"It's an urban legend here" Rainbow explained, "but a janitor from a nearby town apparently went crazy; making little companions out of spare parts from who knows where. He would watch movies with them in utility closets. He disappeared, leaving behind a note saying something about 'mads' always watching everything he does."

Confused glares only displayed on everyone's faces. Rainbow must have realized that her story wasn't that helpful. She shuffled and rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "Well, that's what I've heard." she faltered.

Twilight came center. "Crazy, out of touch or not, Giz has been friendly enough to let us into his home. We have to find out why this area is indicated on the map. And I'm positive there is a reasonable reason why..."

Her speech was frozen by what was approaching them. The air in the room grew even colder. A low growl that sounded like a motor boat engine was coming from the large mining tunnel behind them. Percy slowly turned around while the others fallowed his move. Coming slowly out of the tunnel was a giant leopard creature that was as big as a rhino. Its crimson eyes zeroed in on Percy and his friends, aggressively exposing its teeth that looked like polished ice-stakes. And its blue fur was tipped with white faded ends.

The giant cat was slowly creeping out of the tunnel, with frost accumulating on the walls as the beast came closer. Snarling its giant teeth, it was slowly getting in a pouncing position. No one dared to move; because one move might set this thing off. Percy was slowly reaching his hand into his pouch to bring out Riptide, but the cat saw that as a threat.

Like a jacked-up frog, the beast leaped and tackled Percy. Sliding across the dusty rock floor, the cat dragged Percy around like a ragdoll. The others came to aid him, but the giant cat swatted Percy aside before they could get to him.

Percy tumbled away, groaning painfully once he stopped. He tried to stand back up, but he then noticed the cat about to pounce him again. Percy scrambled to get out Riptide. The cat was about to pounce at him again when Giz scampered down his little steps in a hurry.

"No! Iceberg! Don't eat my guests!"

The giant cat obeyed Giz's command completely. The others moved out of the way, and the cat turned to the dwarf's direction, and sat on its quarters obediently.

Giz gestured with his arms in approval. "Good Iceberg, good kitty." he praised. Iceberg looked at him with a reassuring stare. "See these guys? They're friends. We _like_ friends."

Iceberg looked to Percy and tilted his head, like a curious kitten. He made his way to Percy, his paws stomping like an elephant.

Percy was about to run away, but Iceberg picked him up by the scruff—it still hurt like crazy though. Iceberg set Percy down next to the others, rubbing his neck.

"Good boy," Giz smiled. "You look like you want to stretch your legs, right?" Iceberg didn't reply, he only blinked slowly. "Yeah, you'd like to stretch your legs. Now how about you go to the old breaker room? All you're favorite toys are there."

Giz veered over to the control panel that was on the wall next to him. He flipped a switch and another iron door opened a distance away—with vapors poring in like it was a refrigerator. Iceberg's spiky tail shot up, and he jogged over and into the opening.

The door closed, and everyone immediately turned to Giz.

Giz looked to them with confusion. "What?" He wondered.

"Any particular reason _why_ you have a giant cat in your house?" Rainbow's eye twitched.

"Who, Iceberg? I found him!" he claimed. "While vacationing up north, I found a little Iskatt cub all alone in the tundra. Poor little thing, Iskatts are rare to come by these days, I was lucky enough to find him a home. All I had to do was crank down the temperature a few double digits and he is as happy as can be." he crossed his arms and looked pleased with himself.

Everyone kind of took in this fact and tried to overlook it, but Percy sure wasn't. That thing could have eaten him. Percy wondered what could have possibly convinced Giz to adopt a beast like that. If he wasn't careful Iceberg just might eat him someday. Giz probably hasn't come across the reality that having exotic animals isn't the wisest choices to make—they don't just eat up all your resources, they could eat _you_ too.

Trying to ignore the fact that Giz has a giant snow leopard walking freely around his indoor junkyard, they all fallowed Giz onto the lowered lift. Seeing as his stairs were too small to even walk up, the lift was a better option. Giz explained that he uses this lift to haul robots he found to his workshop that was up on this second level. Whatever he meant by 'finding robots' was out of Percy's way of thought. But whatever Giz said he had up there really excited him.

"I'm telling you, I caught a whopper the other day!" he exclaimed giddily, as the lift slowly elevated them up.

Rainbow leaned on the railing. "You're losing me on how you 'caught' it exactly." she said. "And who is making all of these robots you say you keep catching?"

"Eh, other craftsmen and forgers across the country. And sometimes car mechanics—believe me, I can tell." he explained. "You see, I made a little transmitter that sends a frequency out that no automaton can resist fallowing. Once they fallow it into that little signal into the quarry, they spring the trap. BLAM! My sentries scramble their circuitry to the point where they shutdown. I'm telling you, you were pretty lucky you survived that trap, because it would not be fun mopping up all your remains."

An uncomfortable silence hung. Percy did briefly wonder if that happened. After all the journeys he's been through, that would be a very brutal way to die.

Rainbow smirked, and playfully punched Twilight in her shoulder.

"All thanks to you, right?"

Twilight managed a little smile. "I suppose so. If I really did use magic to save us, then there must be a way to tap into it again. I wonder how I can though."

Giz raised a grimy eyebrow. "A magic user, eh? That's tricky stuff. Well I tell you, that stuff can come in handy sometimes—filling up the bullet holes in the robots I reel in." He said. "And speaking of robots I reel in...check out this baby I got!"

The platform had reached its limit, and right in front of them was something horrifyingly familiar. In the center of a concrete platform that was in the middle of the grated floor was a disabled colchis bull. Its bronze plating was turned into Swiss cheese by bullet gashes. Its ruby eyes were dark and turned off, and one of its stocky silver horns was blown off from the sentry's berague.

As much as Percy was astonished with this discovery, Rainbow was even more terrified.

"Scatter!" she screamed. She rolled behind a computer console for cover. Everyone was startled by Rainbow's action.

Giz covered his ears. "Leaping-leavers, Missy! What's your deal?!" he snapped.

"Get out of the way!" Rainbow ordered, with absolute fear in her eyes. "It's gonna ram you!"

"It's turned off!" Giz said. "It's not going to ram anyone."

Rainbow cautiously peeked around the side and looked at the bull. She calmed a little, but she was way wherry of it. Rainbow turned to Giz with a sharp scowl.

"What are you doing with that thing?"

"I found it!" Giz said. "It wandered into my trap the other day. I've been tinkering with it. It's off, so please, don't scream again." Giz grumbled.

Rainbow got up, and looked even more flustered than before. Percy knew that Nico had the same thought he did, _What is this thing doing here?_

Percy walked over and investigated the bronze bovine. Tracing his claws around the hard shoulders of this mechanical monster, he felt a sense of familiarity he could relate to in this world. Despite this thing being a menace if used in the wrong hands, Percy almost felt like a little piece of home was in front of him.

Twilight looked all around it in amazement, and even went looking inside the bull's mouth, seeing its mechanical interior.

"Look at this thing, Spike," she poked around its chomper. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Spike climbed all over the bull and sniffed around its plating. "It's like the biggest wined up toy I ever seen."

"And it's vicious," Rainbow warned, staying well away from it.

"How did it get here?" Percy said aloud, mostly asking Nico.

"Maybe the same way we did?" Nico rubbed his chin.

Percy knew this bull wasn't native to this world. What in the world—and this world—was this thing doing here. This thing was unfortunate enough to be tangled in these unforgiving outworldly politics. But Giz seemed to like it just fine.

Giz strolled over proudly and patted the bull's bronze hide. "Isn't this thing just awesome?" he slid his palm across it. "In all my years of engineering and scavenging, I've never seen such a thing before in my life. It's so compelling and intricate, not to mention beautifully shaped and crafted." Giz said, as he stuck his head through the open mouth of the bull. "Now, I want to know who made this thing. Whoever assembled this thing must be the master of robotics. Astonishing."

' _Hephaestus.'_ The god's name floated across Percy's mind. A creation of Hephaestus was in this realm. A complete mystery on how as well.

Rainbow was still keeping her distance from the bull. Her arms were crossed and her gaze was very angry. Rainbow said she encountered a supposed colchis bull that terrorized her school, and burnt her arm. A colchis bull was right in front of him now; more proof than ever that Rainbow was telling the truth.

Percy didn't blame her for feeling a little uneasy, these things _were_ dangerous.

Rainbow suddenly eyed something in the corner. Her face lit up with surprise. "Was that thing on its back?" She pointed. Percy turned to see what she was looking at. In the corner was a bent up cage. Percy wasn't so sure why she was so drawn to it.

Giz gave Rainbow a curious look. "Yeah, it was. How did you know that?"

Rainbow slowly looked down, and gave a longing look at the bull. "This was the bull that took Sunset away." she said. Her missing friend. Twilight and Spike were fully engaged.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight winced. "Are you sure?"

"Positively." Rainbow answered. She then turned to Giz. " _Please. Please_ tell me no one was in that cage when you caught this thing?" She asked shakily.

"Nope." Giz shook his head. "Not a living creature."

"Thank goodness." Rainbow sat down and gave a relieved sigh. But then she shot her head up in realization. "Wait a minute. That means it might have dropped her off somewhere. It might know where Sunset is!" She cried with joy.

"This thing took a friend of yours?" Giz wondered. He then looked to the bull, and his wrinkled face gave the indication that he had an idea.

"You know, I could poke around inside and see if this thing has an optical camera somewhere. Seeing how high-tech and advanced this beaut is, it would be dumb if it didn't."

"Video?" Twilight asked. "What's video? Do you mean a moving picture?"

Giz looked at Twilight, and tapped his fingers on the bull. "Old fashioned aren't you?" he pointed out. "But yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Giz kept wires in his underwear drawer.

Scrambling up and down from floors to get cables, he stuck them in the back of the bull's head—that's where he said the capture footage was being stored. Percy figured Giz knew more about machines than he ever would, so he didn't bother to call him out on anything. In only a matter of minutes, the colchis bull was hooked up to Giz's computer console like a freak experiment in a sci-fi movie. Giz was already plunging in the last adjustments.

"Wow, this beast is very intricate," Giz wiped his head. "I've never seen a design like this before. Nothing here is simplistic in the slightest way. Whoever made this thing must be a freaking god among engineers!"

Percy resisted the urge to say the god's name.

Rainbow leaned on a railing, tapping her arm anxiously. "Is it almost done yet?" She asked.

"In a minute, Missy," Giz glared, as he plugged a sparking cable in a port in the bull's head. Rainbow held in her frustration. Twilight put her hand on Rainbow's shoulder, and that seemed to calm her down.

Giz had finished hooking up the mechanical bovine. He rolled back and forth on a beat up rolly-chair that was clearly too big for him, tightening up the points on the console and the bull. He then turned on his huge monitor—everyone crowded around the dwarf's screen.

Apparently in this world, desktops exist. His screen looked identical, but the wallpaper had bolded alien texts. Rainbow seemed to understand it, and tilted her head.

"Dwarf Pride?" she wondered.

Giz sneered. "I don't judge _your_ personal life." he grumbled. After Giz said he obtained the footage. It turns out that a colchis bull's hardware was compatible with an alien desktop. Learn something new everyday.

The video footage appeared, and everyone watched with full focus. It was all in a thermal vision; Percy watched as figures with their heat-signatures showing were running around in so many directions. The audio to this was static in sound, but it was clear enough that it made out screams.

Percy recognized the characters on the heads-up display, they were ancient Greek letters, and they said very apprehensive things like, _Sweeping for suspect. Hold for perimeter check. Commence aerial scan._

The footage continued, until only one thermal figure was visible. Red outlines and crosshairs were zeroing on it as it was running away. The footage then showed the figure cornered against a wall, trying desperately to find its escape. As the red crosshair circled the figure, the screen displayed very unnerving texts: _Target: Located. Commencing subject retrieval. Objective: Complete._

The footage cut to another segment. The warm signature was knelt down in front of a dark blue signature, and a figure with no signature at all. The footage cut out before anything else could happen.

The video was cut, and the Dwarf Pride wallpaper returned. Speak was absent while all that sat in with everyone. Giz leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Well that was weird," he said. "I couldn't comprehend a thing."

"I can." Rainbow chided. "That was Sunset Shimmer. It took her away."

"And who were those guys in front of her at the end?"

"The ones who sent that bull to terrorize the school." Nico theorized.

Giz spun around in his chair and looked at the bull. "You mean this thing did that the other day?" Giz looked surprised. "I saw on the news that a crazy driver drove through it."

"That's what _they_ saw. I didn't." Rainbow balled her fist.

"We have to find her." Twilight proposed. "She might be in real trouble."

Nico turned to her. "We only have so much time here," he reminded coldly. "We have less than two days to get to Akritai and find that stupid staff."

"Akritai?" Giz spun around again. "So you _aren't_ just a bunch of holagens with a priceless item?"

"Of course not," Twilight frowned, looking offended. "We're on a mission to find Akritai."

"Who sent ya?"

"It's not important now," Twilight shook her head. "But we have to find it before time runs out."

"Now hold on a moment," Giz interrupted, "you all came here to see what was here, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Spike said, "the map said something was here. Well, as far as tiny dots go."

"Well, you got me a little curious too." Giz said. "Cause' I don't think I have anything particularly 'valuable' in context in my yard. If the map you have there has my little workshop as a mark on it, then there must be something of great importance here."

"Do you _know_ what's in the map?" Rainbow wondered suspiciously.

" _Know_? Missy, that thing is a legend. It is probably one of the most ubiquitous creations in the world. Forged with more than one magic, and filled with the intelligence of hundreds of Akritain scholars. Speaking from someone who knows nothing about that sorcery mumbo-jumbo, I know that thing is very important" he explained, almost daydreaming. He stood up on his chair so he was as tall as everyone. "Mind if you open it up? I wanna see what's hiding in my mine from my eyes."

* * *

The map showed something else here that they didn't notice before.

After Giz was so eager to see the map in action, something new appeared. Once the map did its blue vapor light show, it zoomed in on their location. The little dot that marked this area revealed another finding. Very close by looked was something that looked like a large chamber. Giz pointed out that a tunnel in this old mine crossed paths with it.

Discovering this, Giz got excited. He said he never knew such a thing was close by. In only a few minutes, he strapped on a tool belt and a hardhat with a flashlight on. Giz led everyone over to a closed off tunnel entrance. The tunnel was decorated with plenty of welcoming signs that Percy _assumed_ that they all said very welcoming things like, _Step right up and win a car! Cookies inside! Come on in and book a room at Moldy Mines Inn!_ But seeing how many boards were blocked up on the entrance Percy got the feeling that their was no free prize inside.

After Giz broke through, everyone fallowed him through the dusty, dark mine. The air was damp, and the floor and walls were moist. Giz was leading the way with his helmet light as they went farther down. The air was increasingly getting cooler the farther down into the ground they went.

Giz was sniffing the damp air. "Nope, I don't smell any methane," he announced. "so no need for a canary bird."

"But lets not give our hopes up," Twilight warned. "We should still remain cautious."

Percy had Riptide out to give a little more light. Keeping his sword to the mine walls, he saw several insects crawling around. He also thought he saw Nico picking up a few and... Was he eating them?

As they continued down the path, Giz began telling stories about the map, and the place of Akritai.

"Do I know what Akritai is?" he referred to a question they asked him earlier, "It's a legend. One of the most glorious times to live in according to myth. By the way, is there any reason why you kids have this valuable map to begin with?"

"We're trying to find a relic," Twilight said, "a magic staff. We need it."

Giz shook his head. "Now I _know_ is a myth, Missy." Giz denied. "Even if it was real, I don't think it still exists anymore. Not after what supposedly happened there." he said ominously. Rainbow's interest was high when he said that.

She looked over Twilight's shoulder. "What happened there?" Rainbow asked, sounding a little worried.

"Well, you ever heard the story of Prince Vlépon?" Giz stroked his curly beard.

"No. Who's he?" Rainbow wondered.

Giz began rubbing his ruff hands. "Well, I'll tell as much as I know." Giz said. "Legend says, Vlépon was the last ruler of Akritai. He was a bright young lad too—and he was certainly the most innovative." Giz told. "It's said that he and a few others made a staff with the combined power of native and rival magic.

That staff had incredible power. Power that could smother the strongest wizard or witch at their game. Such a powerful item wasn't unprotected though. It was kept under close watch by Vlépon, and he used the staff's power to _expand_ his empire. While he was in charge, Akritai was said to be in its golden age. But, he was said to be Akritai's first of the best, and sadly the last." he concluded grimly.

Rainbow looked worried now. "W-What happened?"

Giz shrugged. "No one knows," he said, "A big storm was said to have swept the city away. Now I don't know if that is word, or if that's just poetry fluff. But either way, it's just a bedtime story now. I guess the moral is 'great things come and go'. No one has ever seen the staff since, or even think it existed at all. All of humanity has forgotten about it, and their belief in magic went away with Akritai's legacy. That's all I know."

Rainbow looked incredibly disheartened. She moved away, rubbing her arm with distress in her eyes. Percy was wondering why Rainbow seemed so moved by Giz's story.

Twilight looked more fascinated than upset. "Incredible. He crafted it. Is the staff still there?"

"I have no idea, Missy," Giz admitted, "I don't even know if it's even real. It's just a story."

"Every story has an origin," Nico stated. "Something has to be there."

"I can't say that I've been there," Giz said, "but since you do have that map, then I guess that makes you a legit bunch." he said.

A short while later, Giz led them to the end of the tunnel. Rainbow didn't need to bring out the map to see where to go next, because the breach in the wall explained everything. A pile of rocks lied at the base of the hole, leading to a finished stone hallway. This was an immediate indication that something really was here.

Giz got even more excited. "Wow! A finished hall!" he skipped. "If I only knew this was here! Maybe warning signs are really just a tool to hide treasure!" he strolled inside. Percy got the idea now that there must be a reason why this mine was abandoned, because this stone hallway showed signs that it was discovered before.

Walking through the cold stone walkway, Percy felt the feeling of eyes watching him. Though the ceiling was only a foot above his head, he still felt like he was the center of something's attention. It wasn't an easy feeling to ignore either.

Farther down the tunnel, some light was coming to view. Eventually they all came to the light, and the tunnel ended. What was at the end was a massive chamber—overgrown vegetation and neglect displayed itself all along the walls and floor. Beams of sunlight came down from the midday sun through a small opening from the ceiling a few stories above.

The walls were carved with figures, in positions like they were giving offerings. Roots and other plants were growing around them.

The whole room was about as big as a small plaza. Percy emerged from the stone hall and stepped down the cobblestone steps. His claws touched the dirty tile floor. Percy looked around the room; the single ray of light from the ceiling was slightly obstructed by a column that had fallen over. There were also two big statues of warriors holding giant axes that were fifteen-feet-tall on both sides of the room, silently standing direct. Giz's flashlight was shining on the walls, revealing chiseled markings and inscriptions.

He whistled in astonishment. "How did all of this hide under my old nose?" he awed at the scenery.

Rainbow snorted. "At least we know why those signs were up. No one looks like they've been in here in years."

Percy sniffed the air and grimaced. "Surely, because it smells awful in here."

"Ah, but that is the smell of discovery, lad." Giz whiffed the air. "Is it not breathtaking?" He spun around the tiled floor. That took Percy's attention towards the floor. He just noticed that the floor was a giant mosaic. All the illustrations were covered in moss and dirt, but were still able to make out. Lines of colorful people were all in lined order with papyrus scrolls and tablets, all heading towards a point.

Percy traced the lines of people that were heading towards a corner in the room. The others started picking up on his observation. The lines ended at a large pit at the end of the room—all the pillars and laid out stones around it were all covered in foliage. The pit was at the bottom of the tiny skylight as its rays were beaming down on it. Giz flashed his light over to it, and spotted grimy slabs with writing.

"More expedition?" he rubbed his chin, "all for it!" he waddled over.

"What is this place?" Twilight looked around in amazement. "Does anyone know this is here?"

"Who knows, but I'm happy _I_ know about it now." Giz said.

Nico looked around; his ears were moving around like he was trying to pick up radio signals. "Is it possible that there is a reason _why_ all those warning signs were blocking that tunnel?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you all have to worry about?" Giz pouted in annoyance. "No one's here but us, right?" he scurried to the pit. Percy did wonder about what Nico said. Did someone discover this place already? If so, why were their so many warning signs about that tunnel? The breach in that tunnel looked like it fell apart—like some diggers discovered it by accident.

With all things considered, Percy still couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. As he walked across the room, he could almost feel the eyes of the figures on the wall watching him. He wasn't supposed to be in here, and Nico might have felt that too.

Giz climbed down into the pit, where as everyone else was tall enough to step down. In the middle of the pit was a stone platform with a small seal on it. The two slabs bordering the platform were covered in shrubbery and leaves, but Giz went over and brushed some off—revealing inscriptions carved into them.

Giz squinted his eyes as he scanned over the writing.

Twilight looked over him. "Can you understand what it says?" she wondered.

"It's a little hard to tell with this old spotting language." Giz admitted.

"What kind of language?" Nico wondered.

"Not sure," Giz admitted, "I failed historical language arts."

Unexpectedly, Rainbow came forward. Putting her index finger on the slab, she fallowed the etchings, mouthing words silently to herself. When she was done with whatever she was just doing, she sounded out words.

"' _Dulkion...guides...t-the...wealthiest...with...love...?'_ "she finished.

Everyone only met her with baffled gazes. Giz only looked annoyed with her.

"Don't need to be a showoff about it." he grumbled.

Dulkion. Percy heard Zehrl and Alssahra both mention that name. Whoever Dulkion was, he/she must have meant something to the locals.

Twilight stared at her friend. "Rainbow? You can read that?"

Rainbow blinked a few times, like she just woke up from a trance. "I... I guess so?" she rubbed the back of her head, looking puzzled herself.

"What in the world does that mean?" Spike asked. Just then, pink light began peeking through the cracks. A low hum was vibrating on the floor, drawing everyone's eyes towards the source.

Twilight started walking forward—her eyes were fixated on the seal.

Rainbow looked worried. "Twi?" she reached her hand out, "what are you doing?"

"Don't you feel it?" Twilight looked back, "It's telling us something."

" _What's_ telling us something?" Rainbow hesitated. Twilight then knelt down and lifted the stone seal up. The ray of pink light shined even brighter—it lit up almost the whole room. Twilight stood back, as a single stand was rising out of the hole. On top of the stand was a single pink crystal that was as big as a football.

The stand stopped rising, and the aura the crystal emitted was even stronger. Percy didn't fully understand what he was looking at; compared to everything in this desolated room, this stood out horribly—in a very ominous way.

Giz gave a huge grin. "Wow!" he took off his hardhat. "That looks expensive. How many karats do you think that is, Missy?" he addressed to Twilight, but she wasn't paying attention, her eyes were still transfixed onto the crystal.

She slowly reached out and touched it. She smiled at it's touch. "I can feel it," she announced, "I can feel its magic."

Percy suddenly felt wind rushing against his hair. The air current was moving towards Twilight and the crystal. Twilight removed the crystal from its pedestal, and the howling of the wind grew louder and stronger.

Rainbow looked afraid. "Twilight, put that down now." she warned fiercely. Twilight was confused by her tension. "Why? I can feel its magic. I know what this can do!" she exclaimed in excitement, completely oblivious to all the energy flickering around her. "This crystal, it can—"

"NO!" Rainbow shouted. A flash of white light burned Percy's eyes as he covered them, fallowed by a loud boom. When he opened them, Twilight was gone. All that was left was a trail of vapors that went straight through the open skylight.

Percy's jaw quivered from the static that was left over from whatever just happened. Giz grunted in terror.

"Mother of me! She blew up!" He slammed his hands on his head.

"Twilight!" Spike cried out in distress. He scampered onto the platform and nervously sniffed around for his friend. Percy was still in shock of what just happened his arms were trembling. Did he seriously watch his friend explode?

The worst part about it was the fact there was not a trace of her. What did that crystal do? Nico looked just as robbed of the tongue as he was. Spike was frantically running around trying to find a trace of her.

"Where-where did she go?" he cracked.

Rainbow looked like she was panicking. "No. No. Why did she do that?" she gripped a shaky hand. "I told her to stop, but she did it anyway. I should have done something. I should have..."

She began sitting down with her hands around her head, rambling about impossible actions she could have done.

Spike sat down whimpering like a puppy over what happened.

"Is... Is she really gone?"

Giz brought his hat to his chest and lowered his head. "I wish I could say no, little guy," Giz tried not to crack, "but I cant. I'm sorry."

"No, she's not gone!" Spike winced. The air around felt like it was trembling also. Percy felt something; a presence—an _unfriendly_ presence. Whipping around, everyone started to grasp the feeling too. Wind started to conjure. Rainbow stood up, looking back towards the entrance way they came from.

Percy's attention was drawn to the two giant warrior statues that stood on both ends of the room. They began shaking. Dust and other debris were falling off of the marble giants. Then, their soulless eyes illuminated bright pink lights. Their heads sharply turned their way.

Showing a clear instigation, Percy brought out Riptide and uncapped it, as well as his shield. Nico drew his Stygian iron sword.

The statues began lifting their armored legs in front of themselves very robotic like. They stomped heavy footsteps on the mossy floor. They stopped after a few steps, and faced the intruders. Holding up their rusty battle-axes, they both chattered with watery voices with no mouth movement from their cold, solid faces.

After speaking their undefinable language, they raised their large weapons. Getting the idea, everyone scrambled—including little Spike. Percy rolled right back on his feet. The stone warrior next to him plucked his ax out of the ground and swung it Percy's head. Percy dodged in time, but he felt several strands of hair being cut off from the rusty blade.

Percy readied his weapon and tried to advance on the warrior's blade. He slashed, but he found the ax to be too heavy to simply break with one strike. Percy saw the warriors foot swooping up to kick him. He brought he shield up. His shield protected him, but the warrior's foot propelled him across the room, sending him tumbling.

Percy landed next to Rainbow. She helped him up, with ambition in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Percy quickly got up. "Mildly," he answered. Nico was flying around the warriors, doing his best to pick them off. But the warriors were more robust than they appeared. They swung their axes in the air, trying to knock him out, nearly hitting him every time.

Percy and Rainbow swarmed around the stone warriors. "They're not going away until we're fried." Rainbow bit her lip.

"Can you understand them?" Percy asked.

"A little," Rainbow said, "they're something about removing 'the cog'."

"What cog?"

"Exactly," Rainbow said, "I think it might have something to do with that crystal Twilight took."

"How do you know?" Percy asked, bashing a calve of one of the warriors.

Rainbow looked hesitant. "I'm not sure, man, but I know she wasn't supposed to take that."

They both dodged a swing of an ax. Percy rolled his head around to ready himself. "I'm really not so sure whether I should be devastated or mad, but I'm not seeing myself doing a lot of these things if we don't get rid of these jumbo lawn gnomes."

Giz suddenly appeared from behind a rock. "Look out, kid!" he shouted at Percy. Percy looked behind himself and saw a stone hand coming right at him. Grabbing his torso, the giant warrior picked him up and hurled him across the room—flying past Nico, who was busy with his own warrior.

Percy realized he was heading straight for the wall. Acting on pure instinct, he thrusted his arms and legs up and clutched the wall. After a moment, he realized he was hanging onto the wall like a tree frog; his claws dug deep into the old clay brick wall. He was crouching sideways on the wall.

He would have been more amazed if he didn't here his friends struggling to fend off the stone warriors. Percy looked over and saw that Nico had already been knocked out of the air, and was now fending off the warriors on his own.

Percy immediately leaped off the wall and dashed for the statues. But a thought slipped into Percy's mind—a thought he never had before, and he didn't know if it was a good one.

' _Rip their heads off.'_ a little part of his conscious told him. For the moment, he liked the idea. He was strong, he could dispose of them easily.

A little smirked sneaked on his face as he jumped to the floor and ran on all fours. He jumped onto the back of a warrior and started climbing up it with his claws—leaving huge indents in its back.

The warrior noticed this, and started reaching on his back to get him off—flailing its big ax around as it did. Percy began bashing his shield against the warriors head—its rusted iron helmet began shattering with Percy's force.

Percy was almost to the warrior's neck when its brother slapped Percy off its brother's shoulder. Percy nearly did a flip, but mercilessly landed on his two feet.

But he was hardly done with them; aggressively showing off his sharp teeth, he charged, and ran Riptide through one of their legs, piercing right through a calve.

The warrior fell over, collapsing on the floor and dropping its ax. Percy heard Rainbow call out, _"How did he do that?!"_ from across the room. Percy was so focused on his enemy he didn't even check to see if his friends were okay.

With a little snarl escaping his mouth, Percy began marching towards the fallen warrior. Its head turned around, with its blank stone face staring back at him. Percy raised his sword to 'cut its nose off', but it retaliated by firing materialized beams out from its glowing eyes. The blast forced Percy away.

He landed hard against the mural. Percy eyed his sword and picked it up. He looked up and saw the warrior stomping its way towards him—swaying its large ax his way.

Percy readied himself for the confrontation. The warrior lifted its huge ax to swing down, but something struck the side of its neck—a solid blue streak snapped through the air. Breaking off a chunk of its face, the warrior fell to its knees.

Percy was surprised; he looked to where that streak came from, and saw Rainbow on the other end of the room holding a very familiar object. She was holding a misty blue bow in her hands—the _exact_ same bow Chief Zehrl used. Where did she get that?

Percy realized something. He flashed back to a few years ago to the junkyard of Hephaestus; where Bianca di Angelo found a hairpin that morphed into a bow when bent. Rainbow suddenly had a hairpin. That was a hunter's bow—a bow that belongs to a Hunter of Artemis.

Percy was shocked and baffled, what was a hunter's bow doing in this world? Zehrl did mention that the bow he had belonged to a hunter he killed, and took the bow as a trophy. Did he kill a hunter of Artemis? What was a hunter doing in this world?

Rainbow was clearly satisfied with the result of her shot. "Sweet!" she cheered, "almost a bulls eye on my first try!"

Percy took this opportunity to run over to her while the warrior was knocked down. Nico was still busy with his own warrior.

Percy ran over to her and pointed to the bow. "Where did you get that?"

Rainbow exchanged a cocky smirk. "This hairpin sure kicks a lot of butt." she raised her weapon.

"But, that's a hunter's bow." Percy said. "Where in the world did you get that?"

"Who cares? It's saving our hides, isn't it?"

She pulled back the string and a materialized arrow—glowing white and was as sharp as a shredder—appeared between her fingers. She released her arrow, and it punctured Nico's warrior's head. It twirled around and landed it on its bum.

Percy was impressed by the accuracy of her aim—she did everything so naturally. This reminded him of Thalia Grace, who became a Hunter of Artemis herself. He briefly wondered if she was looking for him too.

The giant warriors looked like they were getting agitated; they both got back up and swung their axes back into their hands. It was then Percy noticed Spike on one of the warrior's heads, scrambling around and blinding their eyes. With Spike's smaller size, he was less vulnerable to the warrior's colossal hands.

But it eventually caught him and tossed him off, landing in Rainbow's arms. He sprawled out in exhaustion.

"I really wish I had fire breath right now." he panted with his tongue out tiredly. The stone warriors got back up in line again, holding their axes in front of themselves—they resumed the same position they did when they came alive.

Nico's ears folded back. "I don't think we can kill them," he said grimly.

"But we could smash them." Rainbow let Spike down, then pulled her new bow back as another arrow appeared.

Percy looked around. "Hey, where did Giz go?"

"He said he had a "plan"." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "That means he probably just ran away and left us." she considered.

Percy brought Riptide to his side, then turned to the warriors. "Anyone have a giant sludge hammer?" he asked, backing up defensively with everyone else. Spike growled with aggression as the stone warriors marched towards them like big soldiers.

They raised their axes again. But before they could swing them down, the ground began to rumble. The noise of rock and wood was crashing and bashing from the tunnel entrance that Giz fled too. Then, the entire entrance exploded, and Giz was laughing like a maniac, riding on the back of his giant pet Iskatt, Iceberg.

The giant ice cat exposed its icy teeth and pounced one of the unsuspecting stone warriors. Iceberg broke their ranks and they both toppled over like toy soldiers. Iceberg hinged his jaw around one of their torsos and wrangled them around, throwing it across the room.

Giz was cheering proudly. "That a' boy! Own that sucker!" he yelled at the top of his scraggy lungs.

Percy watched in amazement as the giant cat tore the warrior apart; its arms buckled and snapped off and its lower body was now dust. Iceberg then picked up the statue and tossed it back—what was left of the warrior was now hurling towards Percy and his friends.

Everyone leaped out of the way as the stone carcass smashed to pieces. As the dust settled, Percy saw the warrior's head still intact—its face was still as blank as it always has been. Percy watched as the pink lights in its eyes were dimming down until they dissipated. The mighty warrior has fallen.

Spike pranced over and kicked its head to make sure it was _really_ gone. No reaction.

"As cold as a rock." he concluded.

"As a statue should be." Percy added with a sigh.

Percy could hear stomps coming his way. Giz and Iceberg were coming their way. Even though Iceberg saved everyone from the warrior, he still didn't look anymore friendlier than when they first met. His head towered over them, snarling down at them, but Giz kept him at bay. Spike cowered in front of the giant cat.

Giz smiled down with a smug smirk on his face—looking even more like a miniature viking.

"See? I told you it was a good plan." he said, while Iceberg flicked his ear.

"You didn't even tell us what your plan was." Rainbow remarked, but still smiling.

"Results don't lie, kiddo," he replied. "Now back to business. What were we doing again?"

Rainbow's eyes eroded with grief. She pulled the bow back and it shrank into a hairpin. "Twilight. She's gone." she reminded glumly.

Giz began to frown. He stroked his beard, not looking so proud anymore. "Right. Your friend." he remembered sadly. "With any luck, she isn't _dead_ , just...not here, right now." he tried to encourage, but was bad at it. Rainbow hardly looked any better. She began rubbing her eyes, and Spike began whining in despair.

It was then Percy noticed floating pink lights floating over Giz and his giant cat. It was the second warrior—Percy had completely forgot about it in all of this excitement. Percy watched as the warrior raised its ax unnaturally quietly.

Before Percy could even warn Giz about what was behind him, he discovered himself. Giz duct as the warrior swung its ax down like a golf club straight into the side of Iceberg's body. Iceberg roared in pain as he collapsed. Giz rolled off of him and looked to him in terror.

"Icy!" he screamed. The warrior stepped over the injured cat, taking its ax out of the cat's body—the blades edges were tipped with dark red blood. Percy uncapped Riptide again—everyone else readied their own defenses around him.

As the warrior approached them, it suddenly stopped abruptly. It then started trembling. Confused, Percy was slowly lowered his weapons as the warrior began struggling with itself. It was now shaking vigorously, down to the point where it dropped its huge ax.

Percy felt that gust off wind brush against him again. Flickers of sparks began snapping around the warrior. A metallic hum was churning in the air. The warrior clenched its chest, then exploded into tiny gravel sized pieces. A bright light flashed and Percy covered his eyes. When he open them, he saw Twilight holding the same pink crystal in her hands.

As the final chunks of statue rolled to a stop, everyone gazed at what caused the scene. Twilight was heaving heavily, looking incredibly tipped off. Her arms and legs were shaking, and she was dripping with a clear gooey substance.

She gave her last shaky breath. "That...was awful." she shook her head, swishing out some slime out of her hair.

"Twilight!" Spike and Rainbow overjoyed. Rainbow ran over and hugged her, despite Twilight's less-than-sanitary state—Spike was a little more cautious of that.

Twilight hugged back with a shaky laugh. "Hi everyone. Sorry about my absence."

"I'm so relieved you're okay," Spike wagged his tail happily, "we thought you blew up!"

"Blew up?" Twilight perplexed. "No. I didn't blow up, I teleported!"

"Teleported?" Rainbow perplexed. "You exploding into light is what teleporting looks like?"

"I suppose so," Twilight guessed, "but this crystal, I know what this can do. This can help us get to Akritai."

Percy, though very happy he didn't lose a friend, was confused with why she looked the way she did.

"Hey, I don't mean to point out while stating the obvious, but did you just get blown out of someone's nose?" he asked.

Twilight's expression turned hard with angst. "I don't want to talk about it." she shook her hands angrily as more goop came off.

A loud pained rumble sounded. Percy looked over and saw Iceberg rolled over while Giz was tending to him. And judging from Giz's tone, he was not doing so good.

Twilight looked to what everyone was looking at and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Feel a little lucky you missed it." Rainbow said, running by her.

Everyone came over to Giz—he was tending to Iceberg's wound, sitting in a forming puddle of coolant blood. His wrinkly eyes were turning red and moist.

"Come on, boy, you've been through worse." he encouraged him, but Iceberg only whined in pain. Giz's hopeful smile was fading away.

He rubbed his hands uneasily. "I'm no doctor, but I don't think I can treat this." He turned back to them with moisture in his eyes. "Please tell me someone knows what to do, because I can't help him."

"Do you have any bandages around?" Spike suggested.

"This isn't no cut, pup, this is internal." Giz denounced. "I don't have anything helpful at all."

"But _we_ might." Twilight said. She slid off her bag. (Still covered in that gunk, but what was inside was still preserved.) She pulled out a familiar vile of pink liquid; the aloe extract Alssahra gave them. Twilight crept up to Iceberg's huge wound. Twilight tried not to stare to much at it, because she looked a little queasy. She probably wasn't so used to seeing wounds so bad.

Twilight popped off the cork, and slowly began poring onto the gash. Iceberg groaned and whaled as the potion was being pored onto his open wound. The extract bubbled and hissed on the gash. After a few moments of Iceberg gargling, the extract was begining to settle in, as the huge wound began to heal slowly.

Iceberg's injury was near healed, but he still looked very hurt.

"That's as much as I can do." Twilight said regretfully, capping up the remainder of the potion they had left. "I wish I had a better solution."

Giz's worried eyes eased a little. "Don't sweat it, Missy, that was better than anything I could have done."

Giz stood back up, and went over to Iceberg's head and creased his fur gently. "You hanging, boy?" Giz said in his ear. Iceberg groaned, but he sounded a little more tired than in pain. Whatever the case, Giz looked a little lifted.

"I knew you would, you little slush-ball." he rubbed his fur. He stood back up and turned their way. "Now, two things. One: hey kid! Glad you're not chunks. Two: I better get ol' Icy back up to my workshop. He needs some room to heal up, and I don't think standing around in this death trap of a room will do us anymore favors."

"You're telling me." Rainbow agreed. "We were lucky to even make it. So, how are you going to get your cat back to your shop?" she wondered.

Giz gave a crooked smile. "Funny you should bring that up..."

* * *

Giz's method was absurd.

He made Percy and everyone else _carry_ Iceberg up the mine shaft they came from. Everyone was fumed about that idea, but it was understandable. Iceberg could barely move, and Giz was far to little to carry an animal as big as a hippo. Iceberg's hide was so cold Percy was afraid he might get frostbitten. That motivated everyone to move a little faster up the tunnel.

Once they finally made it back and settled Iceberg down in his bed, they all gathered back up at Giz's work level. Staring at the disabled Colchis bull, Giz was struggling to express his gratitude.

"Listen, thanks for saving my cat back there," he addressed to Twilight, "but I don't really know what to pay you all with."

"You don't need to pay us with anything," Twilight assured, "I believe I already found what drew us here." she held up the pink crystal, that seemed to be coursing with milky energetic waves.

Giz raised his eyebrow with curiosity. "And yeah, that little room back there, I have no idea what the heck that was doing there—or why it had a crystal that could blow people up like that."

"It didn't blow me up, it transported me somewhere. This crystal, I can feel it's magic, it has teleporting properties. I managed to tap into controlling its trajectorie back here."

"But where in the world did you end up that made you all like that?" Giz grimaced.

Twilight shuddered. "I'm not in the most generous state to discuss that right now," she kept a painful smile, "but all I can say is that I'm sorry for not being there for all of you when those statues tried to get you all."

"I said you should have put that crystal down," Rainbow reminded, "I think they were guarding whatever you picked up."

"Whatever the case, we should be glad we're not chopped up into stew by those axes," Percy said.

Giz started to look thoughtful. "Which reminds me, those were some pretty big blades back there. I wonder how much they are worth? Sure, they could use some tooling up, but iron is very affordable these days."

Nico looked over to the bull behind Giz. "What are you going to do with _that_?" he asked.

Giz looked over and rubbed his chin. "Not sure. I could try to reactivate it, but I'm not sure I have the right jolter rods to boot up machines like this. Besides, my main supplier for tools is a florie. Stupid Zehrl; he has such a huge inventory but he cant even keep stock for _basic_ equipment." he grumbled.

A wave of shock and nervousness washed over everyone, and Percy knew they all felt it. It was probably best not to mention the fact that they incinerated a supplier of his.

Giz quickly changed the subject. "Maybe I'll just recycle the hardware for something else. Heck, it has a good processor and and motor—at least I _think_ it's a motor. It's got good parts to boot. Maybe I could start building that giant bug I always wanted to make. I got the scratchy siren to use it with too. I could scare the pants off farmers with it; you know?"

There was a little pause. "I don't think so." Twilight blatantly said.

"No one understands art," Giz grumbled.

Rainbow stroked her hair. "So, what are we waiting for?" she raised a hand. "We better get going soon before we have anymore time to lose."

"Not yet," Twilight denounced, "this crystal may help us get there faster, but it's still recharging. It might take awhile before it has enough power to transport all of us there at once. I managed to use the last bit of its energy to get me back here, so it might take a bit to be at its full power."

"So you'll all be crashing here until then?" Giz asked. "Sure. That's fine with me. But please, do us all a favor and take a shower." Giz demanded.

Twilight looked at herself with disgust. "I suppose I could tidy myself up a little." she flicked a little more mucus off.

"A little?" Rainbow winced. "Twi, you're covered in gunk."

"And I just installed a hydraulic water jet. I use it to wash off my finished projects. You could use that to wash yourself."

"Hydraulic?" Spike peeped, "That sounds like it would hurt."

"If your skin was made of metal, it wouldn't. And to dry yourself, you could step into my forge. Just hang yourself over the smelting furnace." he insisted. Twilight looked terrified.

* * *

Iceberg was already getting better.

He was a little slow, but he was at least walking. He stomped around slowly as he was healing from his wound. Twilight was getting cleaned up, but what Giz described what he had in mind sounded very foreboding. Twilight braved up and marched into her 'bath'.

While they waited, Percy was explaining to Rainbow what exactly she had in her possession. Rainbow was more unconvinced than cautious, but she did seem a little more unsure about the hairpin she had in her palm. Without the knowledge of knowing how a hunter's bow made it into this world, it made the weapon all the more suspicious. And it certainly kept Percy curious.

When Twilight was finished, she emerged from a very steamy room. Percy didn't know if she looked any better or not, because she came out with fluffy, staticy hair. And she looked like she just ridden a roller-coaster at the speed of sound.

It was such a sight Rainbow laughed so hard she clenched her stomach. Percy hoped that whatever happened to her in there didn't traumatize her, because she looked like she went through a very eventful experience.

The time finally came; Twilight said the crystal was at full power to take all of them. Giz led them all back up to the surface. With the sun out, Nico flipped out his shades. But before Giz could retreat down his whole, he called them over.

"Hey, before you go," he said, digging through one of his huge pockets, "take this, it'll be useful where you're going."

Giz took out a little device with a trigger on it. Rainbow stepped up and claimed it.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at it.

"It's a little something I made for magical entities." he said. "I might not know how to use magic, but I know how too sap it."

Twilight became curious. "Sap it?"

"Ay. Magic is complicated and can bend the laws of nature, but its principles are no more complicated than electricity. It's kind of like an EMP; it will distablize anyone's—or anything's—magic usage for a little while. Come to think of it, maybe I should have just used that on those warriors than but my little kitty in danger." he rethought.

Rainbow smirked. "Maybe, but then we wouldn't have seen Percy pull off those awesome moves." she patted his back. Percy was a little uncomfortable thinking about those things he was doing down there, or the thoughts he was having.

Giz shrugged, "Whatever the case, you kids weren't what I was asking for today, but I hoped I was helpful in helping determining what was happening to your friend."

"It was _very_ helpful." Twilight faintly smiled. "We have a glimpse of where she is, and hopefully she's okay."

"My best wishes are in you guys finding her too." Giz said hopefully. "When you get to Akritai, be sure you keep that little tazor close, because I hear there is a lot of magical unrest over there. That could come in handy."

"We will." Twilight smiled, then put the thing into her bag.

Giz turned his way to his hatch. "Well, good luck. If you ever come back...please don't." he ordered, with a twinkle of a smile. Twilight giggled from his statement. The dwarf went back into his whole and closed it, and then opened it back up again.

"Oh by the way, my guns are active again. So fallow my advise and stick to the walls please?" he added, then shut his hatch. Everyone looked to each other with concern.

"Yeah, why don't we do what he says. I don't feel like being turned into a salad after what we did." Rainbow prompted.

After they all carefully maneuvered out of the quarry, they strolled out into the gravel road that faded into the tall grass. Percy had been thinking about what Rainbow mentioned about him have "awesome" moves. Percy has never acted so viscous before.

In a way, he was kind of having those thoughts now. His claws were shaking, and his heart started skipping. He almost felt afraid, threatened, but he didn't know by what.

"When is a good time to teleport?" Percy asked, trying to keep his mind distracted. "It's almost approaching afternoon."

"In a moment," Twilight answered, "just give me a sec to collaborate the trajectory."

Twilight held the crystal in her hands and stared at it. "But here's the tricky thing," she brought up, "this wont take us _directly_ to Akritai."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"We cant just go anywhere with this thing, it's linked to another one of these crystals somewhere out there. This can get us near Akritai, but not directly."

"How do you know?" Rainbow raised her eyebrow.

"I can feel its magic, this crystal is stringed with many others. I just have to find another crystal that's the closest to Akritai."

Rainbow wrinkled her nose. "That's dumb." she said bluntly.

"It's a _far_ better option than walking," Percy reminded. "My legs seem more designed for it, but I'm not sure I can carry all of you if you all get tired.

Rainbow crossed her arms, not completely satisfied. "Well, I sure don't want to end up wherever Twilight ended up the first time."

"No." Twilight said fiercely. "I'm not going into those dens again. So many... _rabbits_..." she trailed off shakily. Whatever Twilight went through must have been interesting.

In the field, they stopped near a bush. With a quick look of the map, Twilight set her sights on one of the few colored dots that were closest to their destination. Twilight began to hold the crystal in front of herself. Closing her eyes, the crystal began to hum. A tiny gust of wind was starting to brew—and Percy knew what was coming next.

Twilight opened her eyes and smiled nervously. "Um, I'd advise that we hold on. Better safe than sorry." she said.

Percy did what she said; he reached out and placed his hand on the crystal, fallowed by Nico. Spike held onto Twilight's neck. And Rainbow, giving a nervous shift, slid her hand around Twilight's own.

The crystal began to glow a little. Sparks started to flicker, and the irises in Twilight's eyes almost looked like they were burning with power.

"Hang on." she prepared. The crystal glowed white-hot; Percy could feel its power beneath his claws, and he began to feel his matter splitting apart.

Out of nowhere, voices cried from the bush. "Surprise!" Percy didn't have enough time to see who made those cries, because his body exploded into tiny little particles, flying into the air at the speed of light.


End file.
